Lost meaning of Fairy Tail
by AnimeAngel808
Summary: (Sequel to 'True meaning of Fairy Tail' P.S Please read the first story first) What will happen when FairyTail has lost it's will power to keep on fighting? But what will happen to FairyTail once that will power comes back?
1. Chapter 1

_Lost meaning of FairyTail_

_Chapter 1_

_AfterMath: Fairy Tail_

**Magnolia Town, 2 and a half years later. Natsu's p.o.v:**

Once we all have back from the Dragon World, the Magic Council was able to restore everyone's S-Class Mage record.

FairyTail hasn't been the same. We all are going on with all of our own normal lives.

The guild is quiet, there has been little to no fights, only when some one brings up the name... Lucy.

Team Natsu has been disbanded. Erza is going back to her normal 'Solo Mission Life'

While Gray and Juvia has made their own team, and now have 2 children. Both boys, one name Lake and the other one name is Reef.

As for Happy, him and Carla has became an item and they have made kittens together.

Levy and Gajeel has raised a family, with they're 2 kids and Panther Lily.

Gildarts and Cana became a team and have been going out on SS-Class missions.

MiraJane has lost her smile forever, and is acting like her strong, scary, powerful, young self... Never once I have seen her smile in the last 2 and a half years.

Also Wendy and Romeo has turn into members of a local gang. No one has stop them. But they are still members of FairyTail.

And lastly for me... I have turned into Cana. At least 2 times a week, I would just drink myself stupid. And the guild has paid a close eye on me... After I tried to... Kill myself.

I was walking on the streets of the Town. I stopped off at Lucy's house. The front door is always taken over with flowers, letters, and gifts.

I went inside Lucy's house. It was nice and neat. I have cleaned it for the last couple of years that had passed by.

I walked past a desk, where had a picture of Lucy. "Lucy, how is it?" I asked the picture.

I regret it all... Ever since that day, about 9-10 years ago... When I kicked Lucy off the team.

I regretted it all. I picked up the picture. My arm then grew weak, and the picture fell on the desk.

"Crap" I yelled. I turned over both of my arms. They were covered with cuts.

Ever since Lucy vanished, it was the only thing that I found happiness in... Cutting... I have turned into a cutter.

I then put the picture back the way it was and I then left Lucy's apartment.

Making my way back to the guild. I walked in just to see Sting and Rogue.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" I yelled. "Oh, no reason" Sting smirked.

"If you have no business here, please leave" Master ordered. "Oh, we have a question" Lector giggled

"We were just wondering if you guys will be taking part in the Grand Magic Game that will be held in 2 months" Sting asked with a smirk.

"No we aren't" Master then replied. "I wonder why?" Smirked Sting again.

"Is it because... I don't know... Lucy is de-" I cut him off. A powerful punch to the face sending him flying.

"What the hell did you say?" I growled. My whole body turned to fire.

"Oi, Flame brain, cool it" Gray yelled at me. "SaberTooth, please leave at once" Master ordered. "Whatever" Stings smirked back as him, Rogue and both of they're cats left our guild.

**Master's p.o.v:**

As SaberTooth left, I went into my office. I then started looking through paper work.

"Ever since you left, my child... I, FairyTail... And Natsu has changed very so" I said to myself as I looked at a picture that held the whole FairyTail Guild.

Lucy was dead in center. Surrounded by everyone, with smiles and cheers.

**Meanwhile, Natsu's p.o.v:**

I sat at a table all by my self. Thinking...

FairyTail has changed a lot. When ever a new person comes and wants to join, everyone in the guild defy's they're request.

I could still remember that day... I remembered the first day we ever rejected a person who wanted to join this guild.

**Flash Back 2 years ago. Natsu's p.o.v:**

_Half a year passed. No one has heard, seen, or even scents Lucy's. We all were on target... She must have died._

_ It was a gloom day, this girl walked into the guild all happy and cheerful and full of spirit. But Lucy still was better than her._

_ The girl was dressed in a blue and white skirt with black tank top. Pink unzipped jacket, pink knee high-socks, and black ankle high boots._

_ "Hello, I wish to join FairyTail" She cheered. Everyone shot her glares._

_ "Go away, your request is rejected" Mira yelled from the bar. Mira was dressed in a black and blue gothic outfit that showed her stomach._

_ "By why? I wish to join FairyTail" She cheered again. "If you want I can prove I am strong" she then cheered again._

_ "Just watch" She howled. "Doll Play Magic" She began to chant. A little doll, out of wood then appeared on the floor._

_ "Now" She ordered "Copy Magic" She chanted as she started glowing._

_ With a poof of smoke... I then saw... Lucy?_

_ "Haha, see, I'm strong. Open gate of the something, I summon whatever" She giggled as she pretend to be Lucy._

_ "Child" Master then roared at her. "Do you know who that girl you just turned in to is?" Master asked._

_ "Yup, her name was Lucy Heartfilia... But I heard she's dead now, so I was wondering if this guild has any open slots... I would like to join" She cheered._

_ Levy then shot up from her seat and marched over to the girl. "Ohhh, a new friend, so that means... I'm in right? Hi, I'm -" Levy cut her off._

_ "You're a nobody here. If you ever get into this guild me and everyone else her would make it a living hell for you... And if you ever talk about Lu-Chan in that way than..." Levy paused._

_ Levy then got all up in her face. "I will kill you" Levy growled. Levy then backed away and when back to Gajeel side._

_ As fear over came her face, I was shock. I never heard Levy say the word 'kill' used in a sentence when she wanted to hurt someone._

**Normal time, Natsu's p.o.v:**

It was late. Around 12'o clock. "Bye everyone" I yelled as I left the guild. Instead of walking home, walked to a hill hidden in the forest where you can see the stars shining brighter than ever.

"Aye, Natsu" Happy said. "Yea" I answered back as I laid back on the grass to watch the night sky.

"Do you everything we will see her again?" Happy asked. I was silent.

"I-I don't know... I guess... Maybe, I waited 6 years for her... And I don't think waiting 4 years will be that long" I said back to Happy.

"But what happened if she never comes back at all?" Happy then asked.

"Then I guess... Things are still going to be the same as the are now" I told Happy.

We then were quiet. I closed my eyes and then dreamed... And wandered... What happened to Lucy? Do we have any children? Is Lucy still even alive?

I asked myself as I fell asleep under the midnight starry sky.

_FairyTail has changed... A LOT,_

_Natsu has turned almost Emo, and also..._

_FairyTail is sort of acting like a dark guild._

_What will happen to FairyTail?_

_What will Happen to Natsu?_

_Thanks for reading_

_Sorry of any miss spelled words_

_**P.S. Please Review**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Lost meaning of Fairy Tail_

_Chapter 2_

_AfterMath: Dragon World_

**In the Dragon World, **_**Two and a half years later **_**(Elementa)Yuki's:**

I was on my way to the Barrier, to drop of flowers. "It's been 2 and a half years, neh... Mama" I said as we reached the Barrier.

"The Barrier is lovely, 2 years of love and care really did wonders" My mama Cielo gasped in awe, as we stared at the Barrier.

Had 3 grave stones... I walked up to them and placed flowers down. I then slowly began to read them all.

_The First Dragon Queen_

_Queen Mavis Vermilion,_

_The founder of Fairy Tail_

I then read the second Grave:

_The Second Dragon Queen_

_Queen Layla Heartfilia,_

_Angel with the pure Heart_

And lastly:

Element Dragon

Rapture Holiday Letters,

The leader of the 'Letter Clan'

"Yuki, I have to go now" My mama said as she flew away. I didn't get it, sometime the other Dragons come here, but they don't stay for more than 10 minutes.

"Elementa" I heard a voice calling, I turned around and saw Mariamne.

"Maria" I cheered. "It's time to go back to the palace" She told me. "Okay" I nodded.

I let her, hop on my back, and then we both started flying back to the palace. Were we in mid-air, right above the Barrier. I remember that day that was almost 3 years ago.

Every since I found out I was the new Element Dragon, my name has change from Yuki, to Elementa. **(Element-ta) - **But my mama still call me Yuki.

**(Maria) Mariamne's p.o.v:**

I was riding on Elementa's back. I remember that day long ago. Ever since then, I was born anew. I sealed away all my magical power and lost them all, and now I live in the Dragon World as a new person.

My new name is Maria. I named me that, as a symbol to show, that I had been born a new person.

Me and Elementa got to the palace and I jumped off her back. "Thanks" I said. She smiled back. Elementa changed her self back into her human form.

She was a bit shorter than me, with a flat chest. Long blue hair and sparkle blue eyes. She was wearing a sky blue dress that reached her knees, along with white sandles.

Elementa then was heading in the palace and I followed. The palace was quiet, it was about 6:34 in the morning.

Elementa then started walking off to some where. "Where are you going?" I asked. "No where just, that a trip down memory lane" Elementa answered back.

I nodded and then started making my way in to the kitchen, and started making breakfast.

**Meanwhile, (Elemanta) Yuki's p.o.v:**

I was walking down hall way, and at the end there was a door at the end of the hall that was surrounded with golden trimming.

"Queen Lucy" I then whispered as the sad and painful memory of that fatal day.

I reached up and slowly opened the door. I then walked in. The room was dark and black. I then slowly walked in and close the door behind me.

I then slowly made my way to a window that had its curtain closed. I then slowly opened them, letting sun light in the room. Tying the black curtain back with pink ribbons.

The room then was quickly filled with sunlight. In the shine of the sun light, it showed a wooden desk with pink trimming on the desk.

Plus a pink book shelf about 5 feet tall, and stuffed with books, from children picture books to 1,000 page novels.

And so a door leading to a bathroom, and a second door leading to a giant walk in closet.

And lastly, a fluffy bed with pink and red bed spreads and a pair of blue pillows.

"Aunty Elementa,plwease close the curtain" A babyish girl voice said. I whipped my head around, just to see a little boy and a little girl sleeping in the fluffy bed.

"Princess Fate, Prince Charcoal, it's time to wake up... Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey" I then cheered in a soft voice and a went to the tickle the 2 little kids away.

"Hahaha" "Hahaha, stop it" Both of the little kids laugh, as they both then stop up trying to stop laughing.

"Good morning aunty" They both then cheered together. "Morning, Princess... Prince" I then replied.

***Knock Knock***

I then walked over to the door, and then opened it, revealing Maria. "Good morning" Maria cheered as she then walked in the room, with a tray that held 2 plates full of food along with couple of cups of ice and cartons of milk and juice.

I then walked over and pulled a fold able table from under the bed, and then set it up.

Maria placed the tray on the table. Taking off the plates and cups and cartons of drinks on the table.

"Princess, Prince come and eat" Maria cheered as she smiled. "Okay, Aunty Maria" They both cheered as they hopped off the bed and sat on the floor.

"Thank you for the food" They cheered as they both started eating. They were eating some toast with butter n' strawberry jam, with 2 sausages, eggs and 3 strips of bacon with a small bowl of mix fruits.

"Maria, may you watch them please, I have to go some where" I then said to Maria.

"Sure, no problem, later after they are finish eating. What me to get them dress?" Maria asked.

"Sure that will be great,thanks" I replied as I walked out of the door. I made my way to the Library. I walked in the Library.

I then walked through the Library and walked out to one of the balconies.

Walking to the edge of the balcony, I then leaned against the edge, looking over the edge.

"Beautiful, neh, Elementa" A voice said. "Yup, 2 and a half years of work and see what happen to this world, it's so different, neh, wouldn't you agree? Queen Lucy" I then cheered.

I turned my head and looked at the lady next to me. Her long silky blonde hair, and her pure brown eyes.

"So, any change?" I then sadly asked. "Nope" Lucy sadly with a frown.

"You know, if normal training doesn't work we can try some thing else" I then asked her.

"Once you lose something... You can never get it back" Lucy then replied as a tear slip from her eye.

"You know... That day... I should have died... Right now, I really shouldn't be alive" Lucy then smirked.

"Queen Lucy" I gasped in shock.

"Losing my Nakama... Losing all my magical powers, I wasted 6 years training to get stronger so I can be with my Nakama... And the it's all taken away from me in a flash" Lucy smirked again as she then stared up into the sky.

"Please don't s-" I then was cut off my Queen Lucy. "Ya know, 8 years in total I have been away from my Nakama, and out of that, I only got to see them for 2 years until... Stupid Holiday" Lucy then cursed as she hit the balcony with her fist.

"Ouch" Lucy then cried. Her hand started bleeding. I took Lucy's hand and kissed it, and then the wound disappeared. "Thank you... Elementa" Lucy softly whispered.

**Flash Back, 2 and a half years ago. Lucy's p.o.v:**

_ "Goodbye Natsu" I cried, as I then sent everyone from FairyTail back to EarthLand using Anima._

_ "Lucy" I heard Natsu yell, he just the disappeared. Anima closed up and every thing was silent._

_ "Queen Lucy?" All the Dragon cried out to me. "This is the first time... I ever truly acted like a Queen" I then cried, as I felt my body crash on the ground and my world went black._

**Flash Back, 2 and a half years ago. (Elementa) Yuki's p.o.v:**

_Just as Queen Lucy fell to the floor, this rainbow light then shined from her body, and this orb thing appeared from her body._

_ Shining a rainbow of colors, it then slowly disappeared into thin air._

_ "No, Queen Lucy's Magic" Igneel's deep voice then yelled out. _

**Normal time, Elementa's p.o.v:**

Ever since that day, I learned 2 things... One: I am the Element Dragon, if I liked it or not... And Two: Queen Lucy lost all of her Magical Power forever.

"Mama" I then heard 2 voices yelled. Me and Lucy both then spun around.

It was Princess Fate and Prince Charcoal.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Mama" They both cried to me as they attacked me with hugs. "Morning, Fate, Coal" I cheered as I kissed then both on the forehead.

"Mama, Mama where is Daddy?" Coal then asked me with sparkle in his eyes.

My heart dropped. Coal reminded me of Natsu so much... Pink hair, black oyxn eyes, care free personality... Everything, reminded me of him.

"Sorry sweetie, Daddy is somewhere else" I then softly whispered. I tried my best to hold back my tears.

"Sorry Mama" Coal then softly reviled back. "It's okay, so how about we go visit Grandpa Igneel and Uncle Atropine" I the suggested.

"Yay" Fate and Charcoal then cheered. "Elementa, may you take them?" I then asked. "Sure, let's go you two" She then said.

Elementa then left with Fate and Charcoal. It was me and Maria.

"Maria, let's go have some tea" I then asked with a smile. "Okay" Maria said. We both then started walking, to the dining room.

**43 minutes later, Maria's p.o.v:**

Me and Queen Lucy was drinking some green tea. "How is it?" I asked. "Is's good" Lucy then cheered back, as she took a sip of the tea.

"How long has it been?" I then asked. "2 and a half years" Lucy replied.

"How long were you with them until Natsu found of that day?" I then asked. "8 months" Lucy blankly replied. My jaw dropped.

"Why didn't you tell him?" I then asked. "I-I didn't want Natsu to hate me" Lucy muttered as she sipped her tea some more.

"What about you Magic?" I asked. "It never returned... I'm just planning on staying here until Fate or Coal takes over, and then I could die happy... Knowing my world is safe" Lucy then replied.

"They sure do look like you guys" I then commented. "They do, don't they... Coal is like a spitting image of Natsu, and Fate... Well her naturel blonde and pink hair is special, and her eyes remind me of him" Lucy agreed.

"Why don't you go see him?" A voice then said. "Elementa" Lucy gasped.

"If you miss him, go see him" Elementa then ordered. "I can't, I spend 6 years training, to get strong... But it was all just a waste just to lose it... I was so stupid, thinking I could ever be strong like Erza or even Natsu" Lucy then huffed.

"So" Elementa then growled. "Power isn't everything" Elementa then repiled.

"Why should you be talking, first you were just a Snow Dragon, and then now you're the next Element Dragon, you life was basically handed to you on a silver plate" Queen Lucy then snapped.

I was silent. "Unlike you, I had to suffer pain to gain power... Yeah I know power isn't every thing but... It's just ... After 6 years of training, I lost it all... My Dragon Slayer Magic, Time Ark Magic, Celestial Spirit Magic... All my magic gone is a spit second" Lucy then started to cry.

Tears streaming down her face. "I just can't... I'm scared, I'm scared... I don't want to sound mean or anything but... This is just going to be like Lisanna all over again" Lucy then yelled. "It's just I can't" Lucy then screamed as she ran out of the Dining Room.

"Lucy" I yelled about to run, after her. I then was stopped by Elementa. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Fixing the future of the Dragon World.

**Meanwhile, Lucy's p.o.v:**

I ran out of the palace. Stopping right as the doors of the palace closed behind me.

"First time in almost 3 years... I have stepped out side of my shell" I whispered to my self.

I then started running again. I ran, I ran into the forest that was once scattered with the blood of my Nakama.

My goal... Was the Barrier. Running faster and faster until, I felt my legs give out.

I fell on the ground. I quickly got up and dusty the dirt off of me. I then started running, again. I stopped. "The Barrier" I huffed, taking in deep breaths.

I then slowly made my way on the Barrier, and walked towards 2 of the grave sites.

"Mama, Grandma" I cried. I huffed in more air, and then I finally was able to slow down my breathing.

"Mama, Grandma... Why?" I then yelled. "Why was I cursed? Haven't I suffered enough... Being called weak, then replaced from my own team... Training for 6 years, going back to my Nakama just to find out that in 2 years have been there and now I have left them again" I cried.

"I can't handle it any more... Power, weakness, I just don't get it. Am I blessed or an I cursed?" I cried again.

"Lucy" I then heard a voice cry out. "Go away Elementa" I yelled. "But, I'm not Elementa" The voice said.

I then looked as who was talking. "Mavis?" I gasped. "Hi Lucy" Mavis cheered with a smile.

"Lucy, me and your mother wanted to know..." Mavis then said as my Mama appeared.

They were ghost. "Know what?" I answered back. "Do you know what the 'True meaning of FairyTail' is?" Mama then asked me.

"N-no" I softly replied. "The 'True meaning of FairyTail' is... Life" Mavis then said.

"Life?" I questioned. "No matter what... Once you enter FairyTail your life shall become entangled within our future" Mavis then explained.

"Love and Life... Life and Lucy" Mavis then giggled. "Also, Lucy" Mama began to say. "Yes" I answered back.

"Why do we fight?" Mama then asked. "To protect what is special to us" I then replied. "Well, what is the other reason?" Mama then asked.

"Mama, that's a silly question... To ask why we fight... Is just like asking, why do leafs fall... No matter how much we try to run from fighting... It's in our nature, it what makes us human... It what gives us hope" I then replied to Mama, and I made prayer hands and held it close to my chest.

Mama and Mavis then looked at each other, they then smiled. "Correct" They replied together. I was dumb founded.

"Lucy... A true Dragon Queen knows, the reason for fighting... One day teach your children about it" Mama and Mavis then replied as they both smiled.

Joining hand in hand, Mama and Mavis then started chanting something.

A rainbow-colored orb above me then appeared. "What the?" I yelled in fear. "Release: Life of the Fallen Warrior" Mama and Mavis then howled.

The rainbow glowing orb then started moving its way back into my body. "What the?" I asked.

I then felt Magical Energy build up inside of my body. My body started glowing.

I then felt my self being lifted off the ground. Waves of different color elements then started flying everywhere.

I then was place back on the ground. All of the glowing lights, were gone. And so was Mama, and Mavis.

"Mama, Mavis" I yelled as I stared up at the sky. "Thank You" I then roared.

Tears of joy, streaming down my face... "Queen Lucy" A voice roared behind me.

I spun around. Seeing all the Dragons, bowing down. Even seeing, Fate and Charcoal bowing down, along side with Maria and Elementa.

"Long live the Queen" Igneel roared. And so did the other dragons. "Long live Queen Lucy - Long live the Queen" All of the dragons roared over and over again.

I finally get it now... Meaning of life... Meaning of FairyTail... but there is a meaning of FairyTail that has been lost...

And lastly... I can't belive it... I finally got my Magic back... But sadly I still can't go back to FairyTail.

_So it turns out Lucy is alive,_

_along with her 2 children. Fate and Charcoal who are 2 years old..._

_And_

_Yuki new name is Elementa,_

_Mariamne new name is Maria, and lastly..._

_Will Lucy ever be able to go back to FairyTail?_

_Thanks for reading_

_Sorry for any miss spelled words._

_**P.S. Please Review**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Lost meaning of Fairy Tail_

_Chapter 3_

_Wishing on birthday candles_

**In the Dragon World, Lucy's p.o.v:**

It was amazing. A week had pass by since I have gotten all of my powers back.

I was in a forest with Igneel, the Fire Dragon and Atropine, the Poison Dragon. Along with Fate and Charcoal.

"Again Prince, you have to learn it" Igneel roared at Coal. "Okay, Grandpa" Coal cheered back.

"You can do it, Princess" Atropine cheered. "Okay, Uncle" Fate cheered at the dark purple Dragon.

I was watching Atropine and Igneel train Fate and Charcoal in Dragon Slayer Magic.

Right now, Fate and Coal are about 2 and a half years old. When they had both turned 2 years old, I let them pick their own elements.

Fate had chosen Poison Dragon Slaying, while Charcoal had been like his father, and he picked Fire Dragon Slaying.

As time slowly passed by.

**3 hours later:**

Both Fate and Charcoal were done with training. A month ago they have mastered they're Dragon Roars, and now are working on the other attacks.

"Fate, Coal. Are you two okay?" I asked. "Yes, Mama" They both cheered in happy voices.

"Wanna go and eat ice cream?" I then asked them. "Yes, Mama" They then cheered back.

**Time skip in the Dining Hall, Lucy's p.o.v:**

I walked into the Dining Hall, I then saw Maria. "Maria" I called out.

"Hello, Queen Lucy" Maria cheered with a smile. "Can you some Flame and Toxic Ice-Cream for Fate and Coal" I then asked Maria.

"Sure, no problem... Would you like something?" Maria asked "No it's okay I'm fine" I then lightly said. Maria then flashed a smile and started heading into the kitchen.

I sat across from Fate and Charcoal. "Mama, what type of Dragon Slayer Magic do you us?" Coal asked me. "Well, let me see..." I began to say. "I use all types of Dragon Slayer Magic" I then told them.

"How?" Fate asked. "Well, you see... You guys do know we are in a different world right?" I asked with doubt in my eyes.

"Yup" They both replied. "Grandpa Igneel told us about the different worlds like Earth, Dragon World, Edolas, Fairy World, Heaven, and Hell and other places" Charcoal explain to my surprise.

"Okay, well, Mama is the Queen of the Dragon world, so she has to be brave and know all the Dragon Slayer Magic" I then lightly said to them.

"So... What will happen when you go bye-bye like daddy did?" Coal then asked.

It hit me, by the impression I have given them about Natsu... I guess they are thinking he is dead.

"I don't know" Was all I said. Maria then walked out of the kitchen with a tray that had 2 bowls of Ice-Cream in them.

One was red, and you could see flames dancing off from it. While the other one was purple with a light poisonous gas haze around it.

"Here you are, one Flame Ice-Cream for Prince Charcoal, and one Toxic Ice-Cream for Princess Fate" Maria cheered as she placed the bowls down in front of them and gave them each a spoon.

"Thank you for the meal" They then cheered together as they picked up the spoon and started munching away at the Ice-Cream.

"You sure you don't want?" Maria asked me. "Yeah, I'm fine" I reassured her with a smile. "Okay just tell me if you need anything" Maria said as she then walked away.

With some many through running throw my head... I didn't know what to think.

I then stood up, "Charcoal, Fate stay here for a minute okay" I told them.

Fate nodded while putting a spoonful of Ice-Cream in her mouth, while Coal flashed a thumps up sign.

I then walked out of the Dining Hall and made my way to the Library. I walked into the Library and there I found... Elementa in her human form reading a book.

"Elementa... We need to talk" I said with a blank look on my face. She then put down the book that she was reading and looked at me.

"Of course my Queen" Cheered Elementa. I then sat down, across from her at a table. "EarthLands" I then whispered as a smile crossed her face appeared.

**Meanwhile in, FairyTail Guild. Natsu's p.o.v:**

I was sitting at a table, with Gray and Erza. For the first time in 2 years... We got together.

"So how about it" Erza then said. "Going on a S-Class mission with me" She then whispered.

"I don't know" Gray said. "I guess, maybe" I then replied. "Okay, well if you guys are coming meet me at 6 o'clock P.M. at the train station tomorrow" Erza then reassured us as she walked away.

It was only me and Gray on the table. It was awkward. "So, you doing okay?" Gray asked.

"Okay... I guess" I swiftly replied. "Your arms" Gray then said seeing the inside of both my arms.

"Yeah, what about them?" I asked as I looked at my arms. "You know... she will hate what you have become" Gray then answered. "She would really hate, what this Guild has turned into" He then giggled.

"Your Lucky Gray" I then whispered. "How?" He asked. "You have Juvia right by your side, and you guys have kids... A happy picture right there" I then frowned... Thinking what could have been.

Gray was quiet. "I have to go... Bye" I then said to Gray. I got up from the table, and started heading outside the Guild.

**Time Skip, 2 days later, Natsu, Happy,and Gray went on the mission with Erza and completed it and was heading back to FairyTail. On the streets of Magnolia Town, Natsu's p.o.v:**

Me,Happy, Gray, and Erza were all walking back to the guild. We were about a 20 minute walk for FairyTail.

We then walked pass Lucy's house. What I saw next... Was pain. "Erza, Gray, Happy... Look" I then whispered. We all looked at Lucy's house.

We saw a 'House For Sell' sign on the front door, and all of the gifts, letters, and flowers were all gone.

Had men throwing them into rubbish bags as we speak. "What's going on?" I then yelled as I rushed up to one of the men.

"Nothing it just, because of this house got foreclosed we were hired to clean all this up, and everything inside is going to be destroyed" The man explained.

"Is there any way we can get the things that are is in side? This is our Nakama's home" Erza then said.

"Nope, this lady with pink hair came yesterday and took everything. She is the one that is selling the house" The man explained.

"I heard this used to belong to FairyTail's Lucy Heartfilia but she died, If that's true this house is worth almost billions of jewels" A man in the back cheered.

"Well you heard correct this is our Nakama's house, and you can't sell it" I then yelled.

"Sorry, sir what done is done... We don't have the power to stop it" The 3rd man said.

I then lit my body on fire, scaring the 3 men. "Natsu let's go" Erza yelled at me as she pulled me away.

Erza pulled me down the street away from the home. "Era what the hell?" I yelled.

"Let's just go back to the guild" Erza weakly said as she looked sad. I didn't fight her anymore.

And we just kept on going back to the guild. We walked in the guild. Gloomy and quiet.

**Meanwhile, Lucy's p.o.v:**

I was walking down the street, wearing a reaper looking cloak to hide my face. It was enchanted so that it would hide my smell aswell.

"Mama, where are we?" Charcoal asked as he tugged on my cloak. "We are in... EarthLand, Magnolia Town" I whispered. "Let's go, follow me" I told Coal and Fate.

We walked passed my old house. The was a 'House for Sell' sign on it.

"Good job Virgo" I whispered to my self as held Virgo's key in my hand, and then requipped it back, it then disappeared.

I turned walk and kept on walking. I then bumped in a someone. "Sorry" I then said.

"Yeah, you better be" Her voice said. The long blue hair and brown eyes. It was Wendy with Romeo, hanging out with a gang of people the slowly surrounded us.

"Mama" Whispered Coal and Fate as the both were scared stiff. "Fate, Coal, let's go" I ordered them as I pushed my way through the crowd of people.

Fate and Coal then was grabbed by someone. I spun around. "Let them go" I ordered. "Mama, help us" Cried Fate " Mama, Please"Cried Coal.

"Let them go... Or else" I then growled. "Or else what?" Romeo then joked as everyone laughed.

"Wendy, Romeo finish her off, she is just an old lady" The man who was holding Fate laughed.

I took a fighting pose, with my reaper hood still on my body, my smell was covered.

"If you fight, your babies her will get hurt" The man said as he and another man held knifes to Fate's and Charcoal's neck.

"Wendy, Romeo... If you to change this much, what is FairyTail like?" I whispered.

"Black Fire" Romeo chanted. "Sky Dragon Roar" Wendy chanted. As a twister of fire and wind come at me.

I didn't fight it, the wind and fire hit me. Moving my hands in a circle I made the attack disappear.

Every gasped in shock.

"Time Ark: Flash Forward" I then chanted as orbs appeared. I then fired them at the people holding Fate and Charcoal.

And then fired them at Wendy and Romeo. Wendy and Romeo then dodge the attack.

"What the?" Romeo asked. I then had Fate and Charcoal run to my side.

I turned and started walking away. "Fate, Coal... Finish them off" I ordered. "Okay Mama" They cheered.

**Wendy's p.o.v:**

'That attack... And that little boy it looks like Natsu... That can be' I through to my self.

And them the little boy and girl took fighting poses at us. "Haha, what are you going to so" Joked one of the gang members.

"Roar of the" The little boy and girl began chanting. "Fire Dragon" he boy chanted. "Poison Dragon" The little girl chanted.

As a mix of fire and poison charged at us, we dodged it. We all feel on the floor.

"What the hell?" Romeo shouted. The and the 2 kids then walked away and disappeared.

I was in shock. "Wendy you okay?" Romeo asked me. I nodded. "Lucy" I then sadly whispered.

"I'm quitting the gang" I then said as I got up and walked away. "Where are you going?" Romeo asked. I stopped, spun back around.

**Romeo's p.o.v:**

Wendy spun back around. "Back to FairyTail" Wendy then cheered as she gave a sweet smile.

Wendy then walked away again. "I quit too" I said as I ran away and caught up with Wendy and we both then headed back to FairyTail.

**Meanwhile, Lucy's p.o.v:**

We walked for 15 minutes until we reached a 3 story house. It was 20 minutes for FairyTail, and 15 minutes from my old house.

Forgetting everything that just happened a little while ago.

I pulled out a key and opened the door. Me, Fate, and Coal walked in. "New house smell" Coal then yelled out as I closed the door.

I took off my hood, and then burned it. Turning it to ash. I walked in some more.

The first floor was your normal house floor. There was a Living Room, with 3 sofas that can seat 4 people each place against the walls creating a U-shape.

With a rocking chair on the side. A light brown wooden coffee table in the middle of the roar, with a fireplace and a T.v. hanging over it.

"Wow" Shouted Fate and Coal at the same time as they jumped on the sofas.

"Stop that you two" I ordered in a sweet motherly Tone. "Okay" They both replied as they stopped.

The floor was wooden. I then walked some more. Finding a door way that leads to a closet and another one leading to a half bathroom.

I walked around some more. Finding the Dining Room, it had a dark brown Dining table that was rather long, with 10 chairs placed around the table. Also it had a beautiful glass chandelier handing above the table.

"Pretty" Fate then yelled as she pointed to the chandelier. "Mama, mama can we go look up stairs" Coal asked as he tugged on my shirt.

"Sure but, be careful" I then told him. He nodded. "Fate let's go" He cheered as they both then started running up the stairs. "No running" I yelled to me. "Okay" They yelled back. "Kids" I giggled.

I then exited the Dining room and enter the kitchen. The was like a normal kitchen. With a sink, stove, toaster, rice cooker, refrigerator, microwave, cabinets, and e.c.t.

"I guess this it all of first floor" I said to my self.

***Boom* *Crack***

I then heard loud noises from the second floor. My heart stopped. "Fate, Charcoal" I yelled in fear.

I then ran at full speed to the second floor, and in a giant room I saw Charcoal and Fate on the floor,with a small chest full of letters on the floor.

"Charcoal, Fate" I yelled in shock as I then rushed them and hugged them closely.

"Are you guys alright?" I asked. "Yes, Mama. Sorry we dropped your chest full of letters" Fate then huffed as she pointed to the letters all spilled in the floor.

I let them go. "It's okay" I said with a smile. Yesterday I had Virgo sell my house, and pack all my things and move it into this house that I had her buy yesterday as well.

I picked up all the letters and placed them back into a chest, and placed it on the shelf again.

I turned my head and looked around. This is the Master Bed room, almost every thing that was in my old bed room is here.

My old bed and clothes... The only 2 things from my old room that is not here.

A brown light started to glow, and then Virgo then showed up. "Aunty Virgo" Cheered Fate and Coal. "Virgo?" I questioned.

"Hello, Princess Lucy" Virgo said with a bow. "Hey Virgo, Why are you here?" I asked.

Virgo then walked over to a swing door and pushed in open. "I have got you all new clothes from the Celestial Spirit World, and even Areabella helped me get you some Fairy World clothes for you and Fate and Coal" Virgo explained.

I then walked in the closet. It was a walk in closet, on one side with was a filled with clothes, while the other side was empty.

"Thanks Virgo" I said. Virgo then bowed and disappeared back to the Celestial Spirit World.

I walked around the closet, in a drawer I found bras, panties, and socks of all different colors. And hanging up on hangers were shirts of all different color and style, with pants to jeans to shorts of all different lengths and styles as well.

I then opened up another drawer. I found all different kinds of shoes and slippers. From Combat boots to running shoes, to sandles to high heels and all the way to ribbons that wrap around your legs.

I walked out of the closet and started looking around to room some more, while Fate and Coal sat on the bed watching me walk around.

In the room then was a huge walk in closet, a full size bed, a wooden desk with shelfs, a 6 foot tall book-case, and lastly full bathroom with both a japanese style bath and a stand up shower with a glass sliding shower door.

The Master Bed Room was beautiful, I walked out of the bathroom and out of the Master Bed Room.

The second floor had 4 rooms, and the thrid level had 4 rooms.

In all, the house is a 3 story house, with 9 and a half bath, and all 8 of the rooms are all Master Bed Rooms.

Fate choose a room on the 3rd floor, and Charcoal choose a room on the 3rd floor as well.

We finished up our tour of the house and now it was time for the back yard.

We walked out into the back yard. There was a swing set with 2 swings, and a slide. Plus then was panic table with a large rainbow umbrella.

And lastly it there was a large grassy meadow field, filled with freshly cut grass, and flowers everywhere. And lastly a large Cherry Blossom Tree that was about 24 feet tall, that proved a lot of shade.

"Wow" Gasped Coal and Fate. As the wind blew around, leafs started flying into the air.

It was getting later, it was about 5' o clock. "Lets go in side, and I'll make dinner" I said to Fate and Coal. They started cheering and raced back inside the house.

**Meanwhile, Leaving FairyTail. Natsu's p.o.v:**

"Happy, let's go" I said as I was about to walk out of the Guild. "Aye" Happy said back as he followed me out of the guild.

Me and Happy, walked down the streets. "Natsu, have you heard?" Happy asked me. "Heard what?" I answered back.

"That the house that has been on the market for 4 years has finally been sold" Happy said to me. "Too who?" I asked. "I don't know" Happy said back.

Me and Happy than continued our walk home, without any words being said.

We got home. I then jumped back on my bed. "Fuck My Life" I then yelled as I pushed a pillow over my head.

"Do you know what tomorrow is?" Happy than asked me. I lifted the pillow off of my face.

"Yeah tomorrows my birthday, why?" I asked. "No reason, it just you look so sad and I'm afraid you might... You know... Go bye-bye" Happy then sad with tears in his eyes.

I placed my hand on Happy's head. And started patting his head. "Happy, no worries. We don't die for our Nakama... We live for them, and I shall keep on living for them" I then reminded Happy of the FairyTail rule.

"I know Natsu but..." Happen began to say and then stopped. "I'm going to bed, goodnight" Happy huffed as he flew away.

I turned over in my bed thinking... "Once you lose something... You can never get it back" I then whispered as a tear slip down from my eye, and I then fell asleep.

**In the morning, Lucy's new home. Lucy's p.o.v:**

It was 5'o clock in the morning. I slowly opened my eyes. I was sleeping my bed.

Fighting the will to go back to sleep, I forced my self out of bed.

Walking to the Bathroom, splashing cold water on my face. I looked at myself in the mirror. "Today's Natsu's birthday" I told my self as I started brushing my teeth.

**5 miuntes later, Lucy's p.o.v:**

I finished brushing my teeth and hair, and finished washing my face. I walked into my closet and started picking out an outfit.

I grabbed a pair of black shorts that ending a bit below my thighs, with a white long sleeve shirt that ends at the elbow, that has pink snowflake design all over it the shirt.

I changed from my pajamas to my clothes. My outfit was my shorts with my long sleeve shirt, with black knee-high combat boots, with pink knee-high socks. And lastly I put my hair up in its' normal side ponytail look.

I looked at the clock. "5:34" I said to my self as I walked out of my room and headed down stairs into the kitchen.

I walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed out eggs, milk, and butter. Placing the things on the counter, I walked over to a cabinet and grabbed out pancake mix and chocolate chips.

I then started making chocolate chip pancakes... And started making a side of fruit salad.

**30 minutes later**

I finished making the pancakes and fruit salad. Placing the freshly cooked food on serving dishes.

I then made 3 places at the table, one for me, one for Coal, and one for Fate.

"Great, now just got to go and wake them up" I huffed as I started making my way up stairs.

I got up to the 3rd floor. I walked in to Coal's room first. I then walked over to a sleeping Coal, and started slowly waking him up.

"Coal, wake up sweetie, breakfast time" I sweetly said to Coal as he started turning.

**Charcoal's p.o.v:**

I slowly lifted up my eyes. "5 more minutes" I begged my mom. I then heard 6 of my most favorite words come out from my mama's mouth "I made Chocolate Chip Pancakes" Mama then said again.

I shot up from my bed. "Really?!" I cheered in a questionable voice. Mama nodded.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Come on, let's go wake up your sister and then we can go eat breakfast" I cheered to Charcoal.

"Okay Mama" Coal cheered. Coal grabbed my hand and we walked out of his room together, and then headed for Fate's room.

I walked in her room. I then walked up to her bed.

"Fate, honey. Wake up" I said as I lightly shock her and rubbed her back.

"Mommie, no... I'm sleepy" She whined as she covered her face with her blanket.

**Fate's p.o.v:**

"Come on, sissy. Mommie made pancakes" Coal cried to me. I then sat up in my bed.

"Okay, okay... Lets go eat" I cheered. Me and Coal then raced down the stairs.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Kids" I giggled as I walked down the stairs and made it to the first floor.

Fate and Charcoal were waiting for me to sit down so we can eat. I then sat down. **(P.S: For some you, who are getting confuse, Lucy's son name is Charcoal, but people call him Coal for short)**

"Thank you for the food" Fate and Coal cheered as they both started eating.

It was cute to watch them eat, they couldn't really hold the forks or spoon correctly so it was funny trying to see them eat.

**Charcoal's p.o.v:**

I was first eating the pancakes mommie made. Chocolate Pancakes with powdered sugar, whip cream and syrup.

**Fate's p.o.v:**

I was first eating my fruit salad that had a mix of cherries, blueberries, star fruits, kiwi, grapes, and strawberries topped with whip cream, honey, and brown sugar.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Mama, you food is the best" Cheered Coal as he had whip cream on his nose.

"Thanks" I said as I took a napkin and wiped the whip cream off of his nose.

**20 minutes later, 6:35 a.m. Lucy's p.o.v:**

We finished breakfast. I finished cleaning up the kitchen and then started helping Fate and Charcoal get dressed.

For Fate, I dressed her up in a fluffy purple dress with white heart designs. Along with light purple sandles with a black flower with a white jewel in the middle of them on both of the sandles on the top.

Her hair was still to short so I couldn't put it up. Even thou her hair was short if was easy to see her pink hair with natural blonde high lights.

For Charcoal, he was wearing a long pants that reach his ankle, with a red and black tee-shirt that said 'Life' while his shoes were black and white. His hair was messy but neat, just like how Natsu has his hair done.

We all got dressed, and now the time was 7 o'clock. "Fate, Coal, let's go take a walk around town" I said to them with a smile.

I then walked over to the closet and grabbed out a reaper looking coat, so I can cover my face and smell.

We then let the house, walking down the road to visit different shops and to buy some more clothes, food, and some games to pass the time at home.

**Meanwhile, In FairyTail, Natsu's p.o.v:**

I was at FairyTail. Because today was my birthday, everyone tried to put a smile on.

"Natsu, Lets go on a mission" Erza said, in a blank but sweet tone of voice. "Nah" I replied.

"Come on Flame-Brain, like old times" Gray then smirked as he tried to put a smile on.

"Fine, I guess... Ice-Cream Princess" I then smirked back, as we made our way to the request board.

We found a pretty cool job. We then headed out for the job.

Walking to the Train Station. We walked back this little magic store. Just as I passed by the first door of the store, the door swung opened.

I then felt a little body it me. I looked down. I then saw a little girl. She had pink and blonde hair, and then it hit me... "Lucy" I then whispered.

"Natsu, whats up?" Erza asked me. Erza. Gray, and I stared at the little girl.

"Sorry, mister" The little girl replied as she then turned away and started running away.

"Who was that?" Gray asked. "I don't know, but lets hurry up to the Train Station" I then said. We all then started walking to the Train Station.

**Meanwhile, Back at Fairy Tail, Master Makarov's p.o.v:**

Natsu, Erza, Happy, and Gray let to go on a mission. "FairyTail" I then yelled at my gloomy guild.

They all looked at me. "It Natsu's birthday today and I want this guild to cheer him up" I ordered.

"Master that's a dumbass idea" MiraJane then smirked at me. I shot a glare at her. MiraJane then didn't say another word after that.

"What do you want us to do Master? Make a cake?" Levy then asked. "Yes" I then sharply said.

"Levy, MiraJane, and Wendy go make a cake please" I then ordered them. "Okay Master" Levy said. "whatever" MiraJane cursed. "You can count on me" Wendy replied.

**Time Skip - 4:05 p.m. Natsu's p.o.v:**

We got back from our mission, and I walked into the guild. "surprise, happy birthday" The guild yelled.

I saw birthday decor all around and everyone in the guild trying to force a smile on they're faces.

"Thanks guys" I smiled. "It's the least we can do" Master then said.

**30 minutes later, Lucy's p.o.v:**

We finished our shopping day around 2'o clock and we then started walking around again.

I then was 10 minutes from FairyTail. I could smell Natsu, he was in FairyTail.

I put a frown on my face, wanting to cry. "Mama, are you okay?" Coal asked me. I nodded. "Mama, what's going on?" Asked Fate.

"To-Today were going to see... Daddy" I then whispered. Fate and Coal both gave me shocked looks.

We then started walking to FairyTail. Because I still had my hood on my smell, was being covered so Natsu, Gajeel, nor Wendy can smell me.

I was outside the doors of FairyTail. "Mama?" Coal and Fate questioned. "I'm scared" I whispered in a soft voice.

"Mama, we want to see daddy as much as you do" Coal sternly said to me. "But- What if they hate me?" I then questioned.

"Mama, you told me and Coal about all of these amazing times you had with FairyTail... They wouldn't hate you" Fate then said to me.

"Mama, We hate seeing you scared, if daddy or your guild hates you don't worry" Coal said.

Coal then grabbed and hugged my left arm, while Fate grabbed and hugged my right arm. "You'll always have us" They both then said as they hugged me even tighter.

I felt my heart melt. Tears streaming down my face. I nodded. Fate and Coal released me. Placing my hand on the door.

**Meanwhile, In side the guild, Natsu's p.o.v:**

** "**Blow out your candles. Make your wish, Natsu" Erza cheered. "What I wish for? The only thing that's not in my life..." I began to say.

"I wish for... Lucy to be with us back at FairyTail" I then said. In one giant breathe I blew out the fire that was on the candles.

Everyone in the guild cheered. We all then heard the guild front doors open.

We all looked and every one jaw drop. What we saw... A lady with blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Lucy" I gasped as my jaw dropped. "FairyTail... I'm back" Lucy said as tears started streaming down her face.

_Fate is the Poison Dragon Slayer,_

_Charcoal is the Fire Dragon Slayer... _

_...Lastly..._

_Lucy has returned to FairyTail_

_What will happen next?_

_How will Natsu react to Lucy's return?_

_Thanks for reading_

_So sorry for any miss spelled words._

_**P.S. Please review**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Lost meaning of Fairy Tail_

_Chapter 4_

_FairyTail is back_

**In FairyTail, Natsu's p.o.v:**

I was shock. As FairyTail grew silent, the smell of tears filled my nose.

I then slowly walked up to the doors, walking towards Lucy. I didn't believe want I was seeing.

I then slowly lifted my hand, up going to touch her face. Seeing if she was real or not.

Her hand then came up and grabbed my hand, and placed it on her cheek.

"Lucy" I whispered. "I'm back, FairyTail" Lucy cheered as tears streamed down her face. Some of her tears landed on my hand.

"FairyTail" Master then yelled out. We all turned and looked at him. "Lucy had returned" Master then cheered out again.

Everyone then rushed Lucy. Giving her hugs and smiles. Tears of joy rained from everyone's eyes.

I then turned and looked at MiraJane. Tears streaming down her face, "Lucy, Welcome home" She cried as a smile danced crossed her face. The MiraJane that I once knew is finally back.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

Everyone then started to party. Smiles and cheers rained out from everyone.

I was sitting at a table with Natsu, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Romeo, Happy, Carla, and Lily.

We all talked and cheered. Natsu held me close to him, not letting me out of his sight.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

FairyTail is back. FairyTail has went back to normal, along with everyone in it.

Team Natsu has got reformed. MiraJane has gain her smile back. Romeo and Wendy quit the gang life. And FairyTail has got it will power back.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

"What happen Lucy? Why were you gone for 2 and a half years and only came back now?" Erza asked me in a sweet voice.

"After I opened up Anima, all of my Magical Power were destroyed, So I couldn't returned and I only have gotten it back about 2 weeks ago" I explained.

"What happen to Mariamne?" Asked Gray. "She sealed away all of her Magical Power and now is just living in the Dragon World helping out with the Dragons and her new name is Maria" I explained.

"What about Holiday?" Gajeel asked. "She's dead" I blankly said. "What about Yuki?" Wendy then asked.

"It turns out she is the next Element Dragon, and her new name is Elementa" I explained to them.

The guild doors then came flying opened. "Fate, Charcoal" I whispered to myself.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

At the door way, there was a 2 and a half-year old girl. With pink hair that slowly faded into a blonde color. With a light purple dress on, and black eyes.

I remembered her. I bumped into her early this day.

Standing next to her, a boy that looks the same age. With pink hair, black-eyed. He looked like a spitting image of me.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

They both looked around the guild. The guild was silent. "Mama"Fate and Coal yelled.

They then rushed me. "Mama, did you find daddy?" Fate cheered to me.

The guild was dead shock. "Mama?!" Every one then yelled in shock. Natsu looked at me with a stunned look.

"Fate, Charcoal... Meet you're daddy" I then said as I pointed to Natsu. "Daddy?!" Everyone in the guild yelled again in shock.

Erza shot glares at Natsu, wanting to kill him. Levy and MiraJane had smiles dancing on both of they're faces.

Gajeel, Juvia, and everyone else in the guild had their jaw drop. Gray was laughing.

Gray then shot up. "I won the bet, see Natsu was the second on to get kids, not me" Gray then yelled. "Crap" Gajeel cursed.

I laughed and smiled. I then looked at Natsu. He was dead shock. Staring at Fate and Charcoal.

Everyone in the guild then came up to me. "So whats the names?" many people asked.

"My name is Fate Anima Heartfilia Dragneel, nice to meet you" Fate said with a smile. "And I'm Charcoal Flame Heartfilia Dragneel, you can call me Coal. Nice to meet y'all" Coal cheered.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

As Fate and Charcoal sat in between me and Lucy. It hit me. They were mine kids.

"What? no way you're the people we meet early" Wendy gasped to Lucy and our kids.

"Yeah, also Romeo, Wendy... If you ever try to hurt or even think about attack any of my children... Then your dead" Lucy hissed. "Yes ma'am" scared Romeo and Wendy cheered.

As the night went on, we all partied and cheered. FairyTail went back to normal.

Our normal cheerful, drinking, happy-go-lucky members are finally normal.

It was 9:15. "It's past your guys bed time, we better get home" Lucy said as she looked at a yawning Fate and Coal.

Lucy got up and picked up Fate and Coal in her arms, Fate and Coal then wrapped they're arms around Lucy's neck.

And gave goodbyes to everyone at the guild, and then she was heading out of the guilds doors.

I then got up and was going to follow Lucy. "Natsu" Erza yelled out to me. "Yeah" I answered back.

"Natsu, protect Lucy and protect your children as well" Erza told me. "Of courses" I cheered. "And Natsu" Gray then said. "What?" I asked back.

"Make sure we never Lose Lucy again" Gray then said. "I will never leave her side" I reassured him.

"Also, I didn't know you had it in you" Gray smirked. "Either did I" I said back to Gray. We then bumped fist.

I then left and follow Lucy, outside of the guild.

**Meanwhile, Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Lucy wait" I heard a voice yell. I stopped and turned around to see who it was.

"Natsu" I gasped with a smile. "Lucy where are you going?" Natsu asked. "Home, why?" I asked.

"Your house, it was sold" Natsu said in a shocked voice. I smiled and giggled.

"Silly Natsu... I know that, I had Virgo sell my old house, and I brough a new one before the old one wouldn't be enough for all of us" I giggled.

Natsu then looked at me with a blank face. "Wah, mommie are we home yet" Cried Fate, as she buried her head deeper into my chest.

"Almost, sweetie just hang on" I told her. "I got to go Natsu, wanna come?" I asked him. He nodded. We then started walking again.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

Lucy was carrying both Fate and Charcoal in her arms. "Lucy, give one of them to me" I said to her.

"It's okay, I got them" Lucy replied. "There mine children to, it's also my job to care for them to" I then told her.

Lucy smiled. "Here, take Fate" Lucy said, Lucy then handed me Fate. I held Fate on my back.

Me and Lucy kept on walking, and we reached her new house. This was the house that Happy told me about.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

I opened up the front door, and let Natsu walked in. I closed the door behind him.

"Lights on" I then ordered, 5 seconds later. Lights then turned. "Cool" Natsu gasped.

I then went to the stair way and started walking up. Natsu followed me. We got to the second floor, I then walked to the other side of the second floor and started walking up the other stair well that led to thrid floor.

"How much floors are in this house?" Natsu asked. "Only 3, it a 8 room, and 9 and a half bath house" I said to Natsu. "WIth a petty large back yard" I lastly said.

Natsu was shocked. We got to the 3rd floor. "That's fates room over there" I said as I pointed to a door that had 8 inch letters in purple and pink that says 'Fate' in the middle of the door.

"Okay" Natsu said as he walked into Fate's Room. I then walked towards a door that has a 15 inch red and orange fire looking sticker with the name 'Charcoal' in the middle of it.

I closet the door behind me. Walked our to Charcoal's bed and placed him down, and covered him with his blanket. I turned to walk out of the door, until.

"Mommie, is that guy really daddy" Coal asked. I turned around and look at him. "Yes" I said. "Good" Coal then huffed.

"Why?" I asked in shock. "Because I like him, I could tell mama, you love him and he loves you" Coal said. I shock.

I giggled. "Good-night" I said to Charcoal as I walked up to him and kissed him in his forehead.

"Goodnight, Mama. And tell Daddy I said goodnight as well, also I love you both" Coal cheered as he closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

**Meanwhile, Natsu's p.o.v:**

I placed Fate down on her bed and covered her with her blanket and then turned to walk out of her room.

"Stop, wait" She cried. "You okay, Fate?" I asked, "Daddy, do you really love mommie?" Fate then asked.

"Of course I do" I replied. "Daddy, promise me you'll never hurt mommie" Fate then said to me as she sat up in her bed, "I promise" I said back.

"No, pinky promise" She then ordered. She stick out her pinky. I grabbed her pinky finger with my pinky finger.

"Pinky Promise. If you lie, you'll eat a thousand needles" She then chanted as she swung her pinky.

She let go of my pinky. "Daddy, never hurt mommy. You got that" Fate said. "You can count of me" I cheered. I then was heading for the door.

"Goodnight" Fate said. "Goodnight, and don't worry. I love mommy with all my heart" I then said, I turned around and kiss her on her forehead. She smiled.

I then walked out of her room, and stepped into the hall way. In the hall way, I show Lucy stepping out of Charcoal's room.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

"I'm going to bed, Natsu" I told him as I yawn, and walked down the stairs.

Natsu followed me. I walked into my room and the second floor. Natsu followed me into my room, and sat on my bed.

I grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom to change out of my clothes.

I put on my pink silk pajamas on and walked out of bathroom. Natsu was still sitting on my bed.

I jumped on my bed as laid back. "Wanna sleep over?" I asked. "Sure" Natsu replied.

Natsu shut off the lights, and got into bed with me.

Natsu hugged me from behind. "I'm glad your back Lucy" Natsu said to me. "I'm glad to be back" I said to Natsu.

I stared at Natsu's arms. It broke my heart. All I saw were cuts and scars.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

I had my arms around Lucy. I then smelled tears. It was Lucy's tears.

"Lucy why are you crying?" I asked. "Why? Why are you hurting your self? Why Natsu?" Lucy begged. Without a second to think, I knew what she was talking about.

I then felt kisses going up and down my both of my arms. Once then stopped kissing my arms and then all of the cuts and scars then disappeared.

Lucy then twisted around and looked at me.

"Why?" She whispered as tears streamed down her face. I took a gulped. "I was lonely" Was all I could say.

Lucy then buried her face into my chest. "I'm sorry Lucy" I whispered into her ear.

I hugged Lucy closer to me. "I'm sorry for making you cry, Lucy" i whispered into her ear.

"I'm happy that your back, home where you belong... You belong to the Dragons, but you also belong to FairyTail" I then said to Lucy.

Lucy looked up at me and smiled. "And most of all, Lucy... You belong to me" I then said to Lucy.

Lucy gave me a surprised look. "What?" Lucy asked in shock. "I'm sorry Lucy, but I have to do this" I then said.

I grabbed Lucy's right wrist. I then it placed my lips on her wrist, and started nipping on her wrist.

"N-Natsu what are you doing?" Lucy shuddered, "It hurts, stop" Lucy cried, as I could her the pain in her voice.

I did another nip, and this time I drew a little bit of blood. With the taste of Lucy blood in my mouth, I then started sucking on her wrist.

"Natsu, stop" Lucy yelp in a whisper. I then released Lucy wrist. Me and Lucy both stared at it in shock.

A small circle on Lucy's wrist. Was on fire. "What?" I questioned in shock as she stared at the small circle of fire on the inside of her wrist.

I then blew on the fire, and it disappeared. Leaving behind a symbol, with 2 dragons, black in color, flying around in a circle. And in the very middle of it, a red fire symbol.

The mark was only the size of a bottle cap, and was on the inside arm of Lucy's wrist.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

"There, now your mines forever and I'm yours forever" Natsu cheered with a childish smile.

I couldn't help but smile. I looked at my wrist. Natsu has marked me as his mate. And on Natsu, I saw the same mark on him but instead of a fire symbol, I saw a crown.

"I'm happy, to have you Natsu" I cheered. Natsu kissed me on the forehead and smiled.

"Lucy" Natsu then whispered, "Yeah?" I asked. And before I knew it me and Natsu were locked lips.

As the night went on, Natsu grew more and more... Active, and before I knew it the night was filled with joy, pleasure, and bit of pain.

_Lucy returned to FairyTail_

_People started turning back to normal..._

_And at the end of the night,_

_Natsu marked Lucy as his forever mate..._

_And _

_They had a bit of 'fun' o_0_

_Thanks for reading_

_Sorry for any miss spelled words_

_**P.S. Please Review**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Lost meaning of Fairy Tail_

_Chapter 5_

_The choice is made_

**In the morning at FairyTail guild, MiraJane's p.o.v:**

It was 9:32 at the guild. Some people arrived early at the guild and started drinking.

The guild doors opened. There standing Natsu and Lucy, with Fate and Charcoal.

"Good morning" I yelled out. "Morning Mira" Lucy said back to me with a sweet smile. "Morning Lucy" I said back in cheer.

**Meanwhile, Fate's p.o.v:**

"Hikari" I cheered as me and Coal meet up with Hikari and Echo. I sat next to Hikari and Coal sat next to Echo.

"So how you guys liking FairyTail so far?" Echo asked. "It's fun, and Mama seems to love it so I love it as well" I then said with a smile.

"That's good to hear" Hikari cheered. "So did you guys hear about the Gram Magic Grades" Echo then said.

"What's that?" Me and Coal asked in unison. "Stupid, it call the Grand Magic Games" Hikari yelled.

**Meanwhile, Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Looks like our kids are getting along perfectly" I giggled. "yup, I never would have through that you and Natsu will have kids" Levy then giggled.

"So Gray having fun" Natsu yelled out laughing at Gray as he was holding one of his sons, Lake. Who is only one years old.

"Shut up Flame Face" Gray yelled. "What ya say, Icy Mint Fresh" Natsu yelled back.

Lake then started to cry. "Natsu" I yelled as I shot a death glare.

**Meanwhile, Charcoal's p.o.v:**

"The Grand Magic Games are held once a year" Explained Hikari. "It's testes the power of the guild and ranks the guild in power" Echo then said.

"FairyTail us to be a the number one guild in Fiore, but then that dropped" Giggled Hikari.

"Is FairyTail going to enter this year?" Fate asked. "What I hurt from my mom, I don't think so" Echo then sadly said.

"What place is FairyTail in now?" I asked. "Dead last" laughed Echo.

I then looked at Echo's palm. "What's that?" I asked. "Oh, this. It's our guild marks" Echo then said holding up his palm.

"It shows other what guild you belong too, it's a symbol of pride of someone who is in a guild" Hikari then explained.

"So I guess we are outsiders" Fate then softly said. "Maybe we can join then" I said trying to cheer up Fate.

"Not everyone can join" Echo then blankly said. "Why is that?" Fate asked.

"Well, anyone can join a guild it's just... You have to get approved by the Guild Master and also you have to be able to us magic" Hikari explained again.

"Really, then let's go asked gramps" I then said. "What? You guys you magic?" A shock Hikari and Echo said in unison.

"Dragon Slayer" Me and Fate said in unison. "Dragon Slayer" Yelled Hikari and Echo in unison.

Everyone at the guild then started staring at us. Even mommie and daddy.

**Echo's p.o.v:**

Mommy and Daddy then came walking up to us, with Aunty Lucy and Uncle Natsu.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Why are you guys yell?" Levy asked in a stern face, and as she pointed a finger at her children.

"Their Mages" Gasped Echo. "Yeah, and?" Gajeel questioned. "Their Dragon Slayers" Gasped Hikari, "Just like you and Aunty Wendy, daddy" Cheered Echo.

"Yep, and also like Uncle Laxus and Natsu, and like Aunty Lucy" Levy then scolded them.

"I guess they are shocked by Dragon Slayers" I then giggled. "Wait, What?" Natsu began to questioned.

"Fate and Coal are Dragon Slayers" Natsu asked with shock, "Yeah, did you know that by their smell?" I then asked him. Natsu shock his head.

"Mommie, can we join FairyTail?" Fate then asked changing the subject.

"Of course all just needed to do was ask" Master Makarov said as he appeared out of no where.

Master had the Guild Mark Stamper in his hand. He raised it up. "Where would you like your mark and what color?" Master asked.

"Left hand, and purple" Fate said. Master place the stamp on Fate's left hand and went he lifted it up. A purple FairyTail guild mark was left.

"Thank you, Master" Fate cheered as she kept on staring at her hand.

It was just like watching my life our again. I remember how happy I was, that day. I first came to FairyTail and got my guild mark.

"What about you, Son?" Master asked Charcoal. "Uhm, on my left shoulder... And red" Coal muttered.

Master then placed the stamper on Coal's Shoulder, and lifted it up and behind was a red FairyTail guild mark.

Coal smiled. "Thanks Gramps" Cheered Charcoal.

"Master Makarov why isn't FairyTail enter the Grand Magic Games this year?" Fate then asked. "Grand Magic Games?" I then questioned.

"Oh, yeah every time the Grand Magic Games were going on you weren't here" Levy then said.

"The Grand Magic Games is where each guild with has its power tested and see whom is number 1" Natsu explained.

"For FairyTail, it has been horrible. From 1st to last in 8 or so years" Frowned Master.

"Who about this year we enter and claim back the FairyTail name" I then cheered.

"Maybe" Master Said. "Maybe?!" Natsu then yelled. "No way, we all were dead ass lost without Lucy. But now that we have her back, the Will Power of FairyTail has returned" Natsu cheered. I blushed.

"Yeah, Master this year, lets enter the GMG" The other guild members started yelling.

**Master Makarov's p.o.v:**

Yelling it over and over, the guild got noisier and noisier. I couldn't handle it.

"Shut up, brats" I then yelled. The guild when silent. "This year we are entering the Grand Magic Games and you know what... We are going to win and get the title of Fiore's number 1 guild back" I roared.

Everyone cheered at the top of their lungs. 'What the hell did I just do?' I asked myself.

"Tomorrow we all start training, and the day before the GMG, I will announce who will be FairyTail's team for the Grand Magic Games" I then explained to every.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Everyone let's do our best" I cheered. "Yup" Everyone cheered back.

And so it was chosen... FairyTail will enter the GMG and win the title of Fiore number 1 guild.

_Fate and Charcoal became members of FairyTail_

_And.._

_FairyTail will be entering the Grand Magic Games..._

_2 months of Training will be starting_

_Thanks for reading_

_Sorry for any miss spelled words_

_**P.S. Please Review**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Lost meaning of Fairy Tail_

_Chapter 6_

_Kidnapped by Fairies_

**Next day, at some beach. Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Wow" I gasped in awe. "This beach is so beautiful... It's a shame that we'll be ripping it up soon" Erza said.

"This is the training ground" Gasped Natsu and Gray in unison. The training camp was a beach somewhere.

It was Me, Natsu, Happy, Erza, Gray, Carla, Wendy, and Juvia. "Oi, Lucy where is Fate and Charcoal?" Natsu then asked me.

"... Crap" I then yelled. "What?" Everyone asked. "Uhm, I... Well I sort of forgot them at... At home" I then swiftly said.

Everyone's jaw dropped. "You what?!" Natsu yelled. "Hehe, just joking" I then giggled. Everybody was stunned.

"Then where are they?" Natsu asked. "While you were still sleeping, I woke up early and dropped Fate and Charcoal off at the Dragon World" I explained to Natsu.

"Why?" He asked. "They still need to finish they're Dragon Slayer training with Igneel and Atropine" I explained.

"Oh, okay then lets how some fun" Natsu cheered as he was just about to jump into the water but was stop by Erza.

"We aren't here to goof off we are here for training" Erza scolded Natsu.

"Okay let's get training" I cheered. "Everyone pair up with a training partner and meet back at the beach house at 5:45" Erza said.

"Wendy, your my partner" Erza said. "Uhm okay" Wendy softly said.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

"Lucy your my part-" I said as I then stopped. "Sorry Natsu, me and Juvia are partners already, it's just you and Gray" Lucy giggled.

"Natsu, Gray" Erza then hissed at us. "Aye" Me and Gray cried in fear.

"This is the only time you guys can fight... Because if you fight, you train, but just don't go over board" Erza joked. "Okay" I replied.

**Normal p.o.v:**

So it was Carla, Wendy, and Erza, making one team. While Juvia and Lucy, was another team. And lastly Natsu, Happy, and Gray made up the last team.

Erza's team when to the south side of the beach were no one rarely goes.

Natsu's team trained in the shallow waters, while slowly moving into deeper and deep parts of the water.

And lastly Lucy's team was up on a cliff the over looked the beach. From the top they can see Natsu's team in the distance, and can catch the scent of Erza's team.

**Lucy's p.o.v:  
**Me and Juvia were up on a cliff. I was looking over the edge. "Juvia look who beautiful it is from us here" I gasped at the sparkling blue water.

"Lucy-san why did you pick me as your partner?" Juvia asked me. "Because, we don't hang out that much and I wanted time to catch up" I said to Juvia with a smile.

"Well, we don't really have anything to talk about, since you aren't my love rival anymore" Juvia huffed.

"Juvia would have never thought that you and Natsu would have s-" I stopped Juvia. "How about we talk about something else" I then quickly said, changing the subject.

"How is Lake and Reef?" I then asked. "Fine, today while we train I had Bisca watching them" Juvia said.

It then was quiet. Silenus rained over us.

"Lets start training then" I cheered. I walked to the edge. "Juvia, lets both jumped to the both, and see who is the first one to get back up here. No climbing, only magic" I then said to Juvia.

"Sounds fun, Juvia agrees" Juvia said.

Me and Juvia stood, at the edge of the cliff, with our backs facing the sea.

I then slowly started leaning back wards. I then felt my self become air. And then attacked by a wave of water.

Me and Juvia both landed in the water. Looking at each other we smiled. "Ready" I said. "Set" Juvia then said. "Go" Me and Juvia yelled in unison.

As Juvia quickly turned her body into water, and us the ocean to push her front.

"Water Dragon Roar" I chanted as I did a roar, into the water. The water went then started boiling and then it went off, sending me flying high.

I soon then caught up with Juvia in mid-air. "Lucy-san, I shall not lose" Juvia said, "Either shall I" I cheered back.

"Dragon Wings: Assembly" I then began to chant as I felt my dragon wings starting to form.

I then felt my wings fully form. And I took off towards the sky. If felt weird.

I reached the top of the cliff first. Juvia then made it right after me.

I kept on checking me wings. "Lucy-san, your wings! Why are they white, aren't they suppose to be black?" Questioned Juvia.

"They are, but... I don't know why my wings are white" I said to Juvia.

My wings, instead of they being a satin black color, they were a heavenly white and on top of my wings were the FairyTail symbol in pink.

"Lucy-san watch out" Juvia then yelled. I spun around. A portal then started opening up behind me.

It wasn't Voyager's portal, it was an outsiders. Without warning hands then started reaching out from the portal.

"Run Juvia" I yelled. Me and Juvia then started running, and the portal started moving and following us.

"Juvia grab on" I yelled. I lend out my hand and Juvia grabbed my hand.

"Hand on" I warned her. I then started speeding off, as the portal and the hands coming out from it started chasing us.

"Dragon Wings: Sonic Speed" I then chanted as my wings started glowing and I started flying faster.

I couldn't dodge it for much longer, "We need to find the others" I yelled as I did my best to hold in to Juvia, and fly and high-speed.

**Meanwhile, Natsu's p.o.v:**

"That's the best you got, Ice Princess" I yelled to Gray. "Shut up Flame Princess" Gray yelled back.

"Ice Maker: Arrows" Gray chanted as arrows made of ice then shot towards me.

I dodged it. "Nice try" I yelled back at Gray. Gray then charged at me, punching me in the face. I swung around and kicked him.

We kept on attacking each other over and over. "Best you got?" Smirked Gray.

I then ducked under him, and scooped up some wet sand and made it into a sand ball.

I then rew it. Gray dodged it, and it hit a girl in the back of him. "Shit, Erza sorry" Cried Gray.

"Your death" Erza growled, until. "Erza, Lucy and Juvia are in trouble" Wendy yelled out.

"How do you know that?" Erza asked Wendy. She then pointed into the sky.

"I can see them, they are being chased by some one" Wendy gasped in shock as we all saw Juvia and Lucy fleeing from what ever was chasing them.

"No... Something" Erza then said. "Happy, try fly up there and tell Lucy to dive right into us and then we can all fight that thing together" Erza ordered Happy. "Aye sir" Happy replied as he then flew up into the sky.

**Happy's p.o.v:**

I flew up into the sky and got to the same level as Lucy. "Happy, what are you doing here?" Lucy asked in shock.

"Lucy, fly down" I said to Lucy. She then nodded.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

I followed Happy. I then made a crash landing on the beach.

"Juvia you okay?" I asked. "Juvia is fine" She replied.

"What is that things?" Gasped Erza in shocked. "We don't know, it just appeared out of no where when we were training" I then said to them.

"Well what every it is, lets beat the crap out of it" Natsu cheered as he lit his fist on fire.

"Requip: Black Wing Armor" Erza began to chant as she then was requipped into her black armor that has black wings.

"Moon Flash" Erza chanted swing her sword around. "Roar of the Fire Dragon" Natsu chanted. "Ice Maker: Ice Cannon" Gray chanted. "Water Blaster" Juvia chanted. "Roar of the Sky Dragon" I then roared with Wendy.

All of our attacks then hit, the portal thing.

It had no damage. "What is that?" Wendy gasped in a worried voice.

"What ever it is, it's strong" Erza then said in a blank voice. "Attack it once more" Erza ordered. We all nodded.

I was about to do a roar, until... I felt something pulling me back. I turned and look. It was a second portal thing.

"Natsu" I yelled out in shock. As they all turned they were even more shock then I was.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

"Natsu, help me" Lucy yelled out. "Hold on" I yelled. I grabbed Lucy's hand and tried to pull her out of the portal, but I couldn't.

"Lucy, hang on" Erza then yelled. Erza, Wendy and Juvia grabbed Lucy's waist, while Me and Gray tried to pull Lucy out from here hands.

"Ouch" Lucy yelled in pain. "Sorry Lucy" I said in a soft voice.

As Lucy got more pulled into the portal. "Nat-" Lucy began sink into the portal complete.

Lucy vanished into the portal. "Lucy" I yelled. "We're going after her" Erza yelled.

Erza jumped into the portal. I followed behind her and behind me followed Juvia, Wendy, Carla, Gray, and Happy.

**Meanwhile, Lucy's p.o.v:**

I felt myself drop from the portal. I landed on a hard ground. I slowly opened my eyes.

"Wahhhhh" I heard people screaming. I was lying on the floor, on my stomach. Turning my head to look above me.

I then saw a portal opened up, and her came. Natsu, Gray, Erza, Juvia and Wendy, along with Happy and Carla.

"Eh?" I yelled in shocked. I then had everyone fall on the ground around me. But, Natsu then fell on me. In a sitting pose.

"Natsu get off of me" I ordered him with a growl. "Lucy your okay" Natsu cheered. "Yeah, but not for long if you don't get off of me" I then yelled at me.

_'Damn now I know what it feels like when I land on Natsu'_ I said to myself in my head.

Natsu got off of me, and leaned a helping hand, helping me up. "Thanks" I said.

Everyone else then got up from the ground. "Where are we?" Asked Juvia. "I don't know... But this world feels so... Familiar" I then said.

I then looked around. White and peaceful. "Are we in Heaven?" Wendy asked in a happy but scared tone of voice.

I then looked around at Natsu and ever one else. They all are wearing capes, and so was I... Also we we're short, little chibi versions of ourselves.

Erza's cape was black with a picture of a white sword in the middle. Juvia's cape was white with a blue water drop in the middle.

Wendy's cape was blue with white cloud design all over it.

Carla's cape was pink with white angel like wings design.

Happy's cape was green with white angel like wings design.

Gray's cape was blue with a picture of an ice shard in the middle.

Natsu's cape was red with a white fire looking symbol in the middle.

And lastly my cape was white with a pink crown symbol in the middle.

"Welcome, Master Lucy and friends" A voice from behind then said. We all looked. And what I saw was shocking.

"Aerabella" I gasped in happiness. And then I saw Freya, and with a sweet voice she said..."Welcome to the Fairy Realm, FairyTail"

_While training..._

_Everyone is dragged into a portal..._

_But what they didn't know is the portal is actually..._

_A way to the Fairy Realm..._

_Why would the Fairies go through all the trouble to bring Lucy to the Fairy Realm?_

_Is the Fairy Realm in danger?_

_Thanks for reading_

_Sorry for any miss spelled words._

_**P.S. Please Review**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Lost meaning of Fairy Tail_

_Chapter 7_

_Welcome to the Fairy Realm_

**In the Fairy Realm, Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Queen Freya, why are we here?" I asked. "I shall answer all your questions in the mean time, for now. Follow me, Queen Lucy" Freya then said in a calm voice.

I looked at everyone at FairyTail, they all gave me confuse looks. I then began to follow Freya.

Everyone then followed behind me. Aerabella then got next to me. "Why are we here?" I asked. "Sorry, Master Lucy. I can't tell you that" Aerabella giggled.

I smiled back at her. We walked and walk some more. We came to this stadium.

The bleachers filled with Fairies. Freya had us sit down on thrown like chairs that were very soft.

She then walked up, in the middle of the stadium, and raised her hands in the air.

"My brothers and sisters, we all gather here today to honor... Dragon Queen Lucy Heartfilia... This day over 3 years ago, she saved over Realm, and brough life and light to it" Queen Fraye cheered to her other Fairies.

All the other Fairies in the stadium cheered. At the top of their lungs in happiness.

"What is she talking about Lucy?" Asked Happy. "I remember about 3 years ago... Remember I saved Aerabella and Basil, and ever since then I was about to come back to the Fairy Realm on my own free will, but I lost my Magic so I just didn't find the time to" I explained to all of them.

**Time Skip - Fairy Queen Freya, showed everyone around the Fairy Realm. In the Fairy Palace.**

"Such a lovely place" Wendy gasped in awe. "Why thank you dear" Queen Freya replied.

"So Dragon Queen Lucy" Freya then said. "Yes" I answered back. "I heard you and 'FairyTail' is training for the Grand Magic Games" Queen Freya said with a smile.

"Yes, that is right my Queen Freya" I told her. "Very well, I have made my choice. You all will be training here in the Fairy Realm" Queen Frey then ordered.

"Wait, What?" We all yelled in shock.

_So some of FairyTail gets to train in the Fairy Realm_

_Will it turn out Great?_

_Or will it turn out like the Dragon World trouble?_

_Thanks for reading_

_Sorry for miss spelled words_

_Short Chapter, will be update a long one later._

_School and drama been getting in the way, and I have this great new idea for another Story._

_**P.S Please Review**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Lost meaning of Fairy Tail_

_Chapter 8_

_True Queen of the Fairies is... Making us part ways?_

**In the Fairy Realm, Lucy's p.o.v:**

It was early in the morning. We started training, but this time in the Fairy World.

Natsu, Happy, and I are in the 'Seirei No Mori' which means the 'Elemental Forest'.

We had Aerabella and Basil watching over us, to make sure we didn't get into any trouble.

"Now, Basil" I yelled. Basil then used his Creator Magic and made disc shaped targets, fly in to the air.

"Dark Dragon Roar" I chanted as a dark roar came out of my mouth and destroyed the disc.

"Nice shot, Luce" Natsu cheered to me. "Thanks" I replied with a smile.

"Crap, Basil. Mama is calling us back" Aerabella then gasped. "Oh, okay. Sorry Master Lucy but we have to go" Basil then said.

"That's okay, we'll just be staying here and training a little longer" I explained to them.

Aerabella and Basil then flew away. "So Lucy do you know what the time flow here is?" Happy then asked me. I froze. "No" I then blankly said.

"What?" Natsu then yelled. "What if the time flow here is like the Celestial World?" Happy then gasped. "We're screwed" I then gasped.

_'Lucy'_ I then heard a voice call out. I turned my head and looked around.

"Luce is something up?" Natsu asked. "No, I think I just heard something" I explained to Natsu.

_'Lucy, follow me'_ I then heard the voice say. I then turned my head and started walking towards the north end of the forest.

"Lucy, where are you going?" Natsu asked me. "I don't know, it's just I feel like some one is calling me" I then said, as I continued to walk.

Natsu and Happy followed me. As we all got closer, the voice in my head became stronger.

We then came to a clearing. A small cave was in front of us. And then there was a gravesite.

"What is that?" Natsu asked. "Looks like a gravesite, but who is it?" Happy then said.

I then walked closer to the grave. Dusting away all the over grown roots and plants around it.

As I cleared the name, it then hit me. "Luce what does it say?" Natsu asked coming up behind me.

I was breathe-less. "Here lies, the True Queen of the Fairies... Mavis Vermillion" I then softly said.

As I finished reading the grave stone, the tomb stone then started glowing a bright light.

I backed away. "What's going on?" I gasped in shock. A ghostly body then appeared in mid-air.

"Master Mavis" Me, Natsu, and happy all gasped in shock. "Hello, Fairy Tail" Mavis cheered in happiness.

"Grandma?" I questioned. "Hiya, Lucy" Mavis cheered. "Why are you here?" I then asked.

"Because, Fairy Tail needs help" Mavis then said. "My name Is Mavis Vermillion, not only am I the founder of Fairy Tail, nor the first Queen of the Dragons... But also, I am the True Fairy Queen" Mavis then cheered as white angel / fairies type of wings appeared on her back.

Mavis then started glowing again. And a portal opened up in front of her.

And then Erza, Carla, Juvia and Gray come out of the portal. "What's going on here?" They asked. Me and Natsu didn't anser back.

"FairyTail, I have heard what happen to my guild for the pass 10 years" Mavis sadly said.

"Lucy, Gray, and Juvia. I would like you 3 to stay in the Fairy World and Dragon. While Erza, Natsu, Carla, Happy, and Wendy. All of you come with me to the Dragon World and Train" Mavis explained.

"What?" I yelled out in shock. "Then in 1 mouth you guys will be charging worlds" Mavis then said.

I huffed. "Okay, Grandma" I then giggled. Mavis smiled back at me.

"Queen Mavis Vermillion" A voice behind us gasped in away. We turned around.

It was Freya. "Oh, Hello Freya" Cheered Mavis. "The Fairy Realm is beautiful, neh" Mavis cheered.

"Yes, Queen Mavis it is" Freya then cheered. "Ok, so then let's go" Mavis then cheered.

Mavis opened a portal on her left. "But Grandma wait" I then yelled out.

"Isn't the time flows different in the Fairy Realm like how the Spirit World time flow is different?" I then asked.

"Silly, no. EarthLand, Fairy Realm, and then Dragon World time flow is all the same. 1 day in EarthLand is the same as 1 day in the Fairy Realm the Dragon World" Mavis explained.

"I see" Erza then said.

"We have 2 mouthes of training. You have one mouth to train in each world" Mavis then ordered.

"You all better get moving" Mavis then said. Erza, Wendy, Carla, Happy and Natsu slowly made they're way to the portal that leads to the Dragon World.

"Lucy" Natsu whispered. "It's okay, we'll see each other in 2 months, and besides... It isn't that long, compared to 2 years right" I joked.

"I guess your right" Natsu then smiled. I smiled back at him. We hugged each other and then Mavis pushed Natsu into the portal.

"Natsu" I whispered. "Be safe" I then yelled out to him as I watch the portal close up.

Now it was Juvia, me and Gray. "FairyTail let's start Training" Cheered Mavis.

_So it turns out that Freya isn't the true Queen of the Fairies,_

_But... Mavis is._

_Mavis the founder of FairyTail, the first Master of FairyTail, now_

_The first Dragon and Fairy Queen._

_But what will happen when Mavis splits everyone up?_

_Will all the training pay off?_

_Or will it just be a failure?_

_Thanks for reading_

_Sorry for any miss spelled words_

_Sorry for short chapter_

_**P.S. Please Review**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Lost meaning of Fairy Tail_

_Chapter 9_

_Dragon World Training_

**In the Dragon World, Time Skip - 1 week, Igneel's Lair, Natsu's p.o.v:**

While I was at Igneel's lair, with Fate and Charcoal. I picked to Train with Igneel along with Happy.

Wendy picked Grandeeney to help her train. And Lastly Erza picked the Earth Dragon Zola.

I have increased my Magical Energy, and can endure even more. Please with the help of Jupiter the Lightning Dragon, I learned how to active the Lightning Flame Dragon Mode.

Wendy has learned the Shattering Light: Sky Drill, and Milky Way, along with some other attacking spells.

And meanwhile, Erza. Well we don't know, Erza doesn't talk about training with Zola. But we could tell Erza gotten stronger.

"Roar of the Lightning Flame Dragon" I then roared. As a mix of lightning and fire shot out of my mouth.

"Wow" Cheered Coal and Fate. "Daddy that was so cool, can you teach me how to do that?" Coal then cheered.

"Sorry, but you have to learn on your own" I then told him, "Daddy, who taught you Fire Dragon Slaying?" Fate then asked.

"Grandpa, here did" I said as I pointed to Igneel in the back of me. "Wow, so that means Grandpa is old" Fate then cheered. I nodded.

"I'm not that old, I'm in my prime of life" Spoke Igneel. "Sure" I then smirked.

I then throw my arms in the air. Reaching up towards the sky. "Natsu what is that?" Igneel then asked.

I looked at my wrist, I then hid it from Igneel. "I see, You have marked Lucy, and Lucy has marked you" Giggled Igneel.

"So" I then blushed. "So I guess you and Lucy and mates for life" Igneel then smirked. "Natsu, treat her well" Igneel then told me. "You can count on me" I cheered.

"Grandpa, what is a may-ate?" Fate and Coal asked. Me and Igneel looked back and forward at each other.

"Why are you looking at me? They asked you" I said. "But your they're father" Igneel said.

"Okay, fine" I then huffed. "First off it's called a mate and second, a mate is some one you love dearly with all your heart, you love them more than just as a friend. A mate is you partner for life" I explained.

"Where do babies come from?" Asked Fate. I froze. "Ask mommie that when you see her" I said. They nodded.

"Natsu, shall we get back to training?" Igneel asked. "Aye" I cheered like Happy.

While I started my training again, I had Happy play with Fate and Coal. I dodged the attacks from Igneel. While Igneel was in his human form helping me with hand to hand combat.

'I wonder, how is Lucy's training going?' I asked my self, as I kept on training.

**Meanwhile, Grandeeney's Lair, Wendy's p.o.v:**

"Good job, Wendy" Grandeeney cheered to me. "Thank you, Grandeeney" I cheered back with a slight blush.

"Wendy, let's try that spell one more time" Carla then told me. I nodded.

"Gather O Heavenly Wind" I then began to chant. A wind barrier then started spinning around me.

"Shattering Light: Sky Drill" I then chanted, I swinged my arms around in a circle and then a massive whirlwind twister from about came down for the sky.

And then the wind started turning into a drill shape and then hit a boulder I was aiming for.

The boulder shattered in to millions of pieces and parts of the boulder went flying everywhere in the air.

A piece of the boulder then flew towards me, about the size of a car tire, I couldn't react in time.

I then saw a giant shadow fly over me. It was Grandeeney. Grandeeney used her massive light blue angel like wings to protect me.

"Thank you, Grandeeney" I cheered. "Your welcome" Grandeeney cheered back.

"Wendy that was great, you really are getting stronger" Carla then said to me. "Yes, I can't even compare you to the girl I first meet. You sure are growing up" Grandeeney said, agreeing with Carla.

"So Wendy, I been meaning to ask" Grandeeney began to say. "Yeah, what is it?" I asked.

"Where is Queen Lucy?" Grandeeney asked in a noble voice. "Oh, Lucy is in the Fairy Realm" I explain.

Grandeeney then gave me a confuse look. "So, how did you guys get here?" Grandeeney asked in a confuse tone of voice.

"Master Mavis Vermillion brung us here" I then said. I then saw an even more shock look on Grandeeney's face.

"You mean thee Mavis. The first Queen of the Dragon World, the First Queen of the Fairy Realm, and then founder and first guild master of FairyTail" Huffed Grandeeney in shock.

"Yeah" I said. "I see, that's amazing. Her soul is still alive" Giggled Grandeeney with a happy smile.

"Okay well, let's get back to training again" Grandeeney then cheered. Grandeeney then turned into her human form, with a blue glowing light. Grandeeney then was a human.

With blue hair, black eyes. A blue kimono, and she was barefoot. "Combat training starts now" Grandeeney then smiled.

She took her fighting pose. I took my fighting pose as well and then we both charged at each other.

**Meanwhile, At Zola the Earth Dragon's lair, Erza's p.o.v:**

"Again, Erza" Zola roared at me. Zola was in her human form. And she was training me in battle. I was in my Heavenly Wheel Armor.

Zola used her Earth Magic to create earth dummies that attacked me, and was training me.

"Erza, you're not fast enough" Scolded Zola, as she created som much earth dummies I was surrounded by over 1,000 earth creations.

Zola snapped her fingers and then earth creations then stopped moving and froze in place.

Zola then huffed. "Erza your strong but, you are holding back. Let your self go when fighting, but remember to still be in control" Zola explained to me.

"What about the new Armors I got?" I then asked her. "I do believe that you are strong enough to use them, but you are lacking the feeling of being relax" Zola then said.

"What?" I answered. "When you fight, your both becomes stiff and you toughen up. You have power, brave, will power , and greatness, but you lack the feeling of being calm" Zola explained.

"In a fight, loosen up. Trust your self, and never lose hope... I could tell, that right now, you can't relax. Your worried that Lucy might disappear again" Zola then smiled.

I blushed. "How did you know?" I answered in shock. "I can hear it. Your heart beat wave lengths is being send to the ground, and I can hear. Oh, dear mother earth telling me" Zola then cheered.

"I see" Was all I could say. "Shall we start training again?" Zola asked.

I nodded. Zola snapped her fingers and the earth creatures are moving again.

I took in a breath. I closed my eyes. I then relaxed my body, and steady my breathing.

Closely listing to the creatures charging at me. I then shot open my eyes.

"Dance, My Blades" I then shouted as I then was surround by thousands of swords.

As I waved my hands all of the swords then fired at the earth creatures destroying them all.

"Good Job, Erza" Zola then cheered. I looked at her.

"Now, shall we step it up to that new armors?" Zola asked with cheer. I nodded. "Requip" I then began to cheer as I was in my new armor.

_Natsu Learned how to active the..._

_Lightning Flame Dragon Mode,_

_Wendy has learn..._

_Shattered Light: Sky Drill & Milky Way,_

_And lastly..._

_Erza has gotten brand new armor,_

_What kind of Armor is it?_

_And how what is the outcome for the people in the Fairy Realm?_

_Thanks for reading_

_Sorry for any miss spelled words_

_**P.S. Please Review**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Lost meaning of Fairy Tail_

_Chapter 10_

_Fairy Realm Training_

**Meanwhile, In the Fairy Realm, at a lake, Juvia's p.o.v:**

I was training with Nixie, who is a Water Fairy. Nixie has silver-ish, blue-ish type of hair. With purple eyes. Along with lightly tan skin, and with white wings.

We we're at a giant lake, as far as crystal blue water. "I can't believe that a lake this beautiful ever exist" I gasped in awe.

"This lake has been cared for, by my grandmother and then my mother, and now passing it down to me" Nixie whispered.

"I see" I then whispered. "So, because Queen Fraye order me to be your new trainer and we just meet. Let's get to know each other" Nixie then said. I nodded.

We then sat at the end of the lake, dipping over feet into the water. The cool water was relaxing.

"So, tell me about your self" I then asked as I stared up into the sky. Nixie huff, "Well, Juvia there isn't that much to tell" Nixie then gasped.

"My grandmother was born into a world of war, the only thing that kept her from falling into the black was... This lake. I heard that my grandmother loved this lake that she protected it with her life" Nixie explained as she scooped up that water from the lake and watched it slip throw her hands.

"My grandmother then fell in love with a warrior, but when they got married a gave birth to a little girl, my grandfather was killed" She huffed. "Why was he killed?" I then ask.

"Well, he was a Fire Fairy. He wanted to dry up the lake... And well he did, even if my grandmother tried to stop him, he did it... He dried up the lake. My grandmother then got up set, and sent him to hell" Nixie then whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "She killed him" Nixie then blankly said without sadness in her voice.

"After that, there was only one thing she had left to do, my grandmother sacrificed her self to save the lake. Turning her body in to this lake" Nixie then whispered.

"This lake, is her... This a sacred lake" Nixie then cheered as she started slashing in the water with her feet.

"Grandmother turned her both into this lake, and put a water beast in this lake to protect it along with the Water Fairies"Explained Nixie.

"So after this was passed down from my mother, I have protected it. I learned the forbidden spells of the water... And now I shall be passing it on to you" Nixie then said as she looked at me with life less eyes.

"That's an amazing, really but..." I took a pause and took a breath. Nixie then looked at me with surprised eyes.

" You just told Juvia about your family's history, tell be about yourself Nixie. What you like? What scares you? Stuff like that" I then said, I smiled at Nixie.

Nixie gave me a shocked look and then smiled. "Okay, well... My mother name me Nixie, because what she tells me, my names means 'Water Sprite' or something like that" Nixie then said.

"I love seas, oceans, and lakes. I hate it when people abuse water" Nixie then said as a smile lit up on her face.

"I'm afraid of lightning, I like eating FairyGrass which is a type of water plant, and I am actually 5,000 years old" Nixie then said.

I was shock. "Your that old?" I questioned. "Well no 1,000 years old is just like saying 1 years old" Nixie explained.

"Oh, so I see, so like basically your only 5 years old" I then said, sounding smart.

"Yeah, so now tell me about your self Juvia" Dixie then said. I gave her a small sad, yet happy smile.

"Well FairyTail isn't Juvia's first guild. Juvia use to belong to a guild called 'Phantom Lord' and well Juvia has had a sad past" I said.

"Everywhere I went, people hated me. I brought sadness to everyone, I brought rain" I sadly said.

"When I was young, I was born with in the rain. I was able to use Water Magic ever since I was born, I was trained by a kind old lady that didn't hate me. She taught me how to us Water Magic correctly, but still yet rain wouldn't stop" I then explained.

"What happen after that?" Nixie asked. "Phantom Lord got into a fight with Fairy Tail, and then I was in a battle with Gray FullBuster. He won the battle... And my heart, and also... Because of him, I when to Fairy Tail and now I am a Fairy Tail wizard for life" I explained with a smile.

"I see, so what happen if you have to fight Phantom Lord again?" Nixie then asked me.

"I don't know" Was all I said. Nixie then closely stood up and started walking into the water. She stopped when she got to waist deep water.

"Juvia, lets start training" Nixie then cheered. I nodded. "Juvia, agrees" I then said as I then slowly started walking into the water and stopped at waist deep, and met up with Nixie.

**Meanwhil, In an ice cave, Gray's p.o.v:**

I was in a large cave made of ice. I was also with an Ice Fairy. "So why are we in here?" I ask. I had just be assigned to be train by him.

"You're an Ice Mage, right?" He asked. "Well yeah, but-" I was stopped. "I'm training you in advance Ice Magic" He said.

"By the way, My name is Gray FullBuster" I said. "I'm Frost... Marshal Frost" He then said.

"You gotta be kidding me, Frost is the last name of a famous Ice Mage that died" I then gasped in shock.

"Yeah that was my father" Marshal than said. "Really?" I questioned.

"Yeah... Since we are talking about this, what is you past like?" Marshal asked.

I huffed. "Well, I never really knew my mother of father. They were killed by a monster, I then was saved by a lady. Her name was Ur, and she trained me and this boy named Lyon" I explained.

"I see, where are they?" He asked. "Ur is dead, she sacrifice her life to seal away Deliora which is the name of the beast" I then explained.

"And well for Lyon he is in a guild called 'Lamia Scale' " I explained.

"I see" Marshal said. "Your turn" I then said. "Okay, well" Marshal began to say.

"My mother name was Ally Icewood, she was the Fairy of the Frost. One day she was sent to EarthLands by mistake, and while there she was injured. And then my father... Jack Frost saved her" Marshal explained.

"Then after that they slowly fell in love with each other, but sadly... Two beings from two different worlds, they're love was forbidden. It was taboo" Marshal than whispered in a soft voice.

"A twist in a Romeo and Juliet style, neh" I said. Marshal nodded. "Yeah, but they didn't care. My mother than did the most taboo Fairy Magic spell a Fairy than can use" Marshal then softly said.

"What magic?" I than asked. "...Goodbye wings..." Marshal then said. I was dumbfounded.

"What is that?" I asked. "It's a spell that..." Marshal started. "Takes away the wings of the Fairies" Marshal lastly said.

"What happens after that?" I asked. "After a Fairy loses they're wings they can't go back to the Fairy Realm any more, and they will turn in to a..." Marshal stopped.

_"Ningenmi No Nai"_ Marshal than gasp. "What?" I then asked. "It means, 'Unhuman' " Marshal then blankly said.

"After that, they got married and had me. 6 years after they had me, my mother soon grew ill. The only way she could have gotten better was if she returned to the Fairy Realm, but she couldn't" Sighed Marshal.

"She then died, her body burned and her ashes then was set free to fly in the wind" Marshal then sweetly said.

"And then my father died years later, and after that because I'm half human half fairy. Queen Freya allowed me to live in the Fairy Realm" Marshal then smiled.

"That's good" I then huffed. "I guess" Marshal replied. "So what type of Ice Make do you use?" Marshal ask.

"I use Ice Maker Magic and normal Ice Magic" I told him. "I see" Marshal said with a smile.

"Have you ever heard of _'Furosutomajikku' _?" Marshal then asked. I gave him a confuse look. "No, what's that?" I asked.

"One of the Rare Magic of the Ice Fairies. Also know as the magic created by my father, this magic will my you as powerful as Jack Frost himself... The form of Ice Magic that no one except my father is able to use... 'Frost Magic' " Marshal said.

"The magic the could only be used by Jack Frost himself" I gasped. "And now... You'll be the next one to master it" Marshal said. I nodded.

**Meanwhile, In a forest. Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Attack again, Lucy" Queen Freya yelled at me. I dodge Freya's attack as she was helping me train.

"Lucy you are moving to slow, you have to move faster" Freya yelled at me.

She fired a ball of energy at me. I couldn't move fast enough. I then was hit with the energy ball and flew back.

"Dragon Wings: Assemble" I chanted as white wings appeared on my back, and I was able to get to safety.

"Smart trick Lucy, but in the GMG you have to be on your toes thinking as fast as you can" Mavis then said as she appeared.

"Queen Mavis" Gasped Freya. "Grandma" I said with a smile. Mavis then walked over to me.

"Lucy, your holding back right" Mavis then said. I nodded. "Stage 5 is still causing a problem for you, neh?" Mavis then asked. "Yeah, kind of" whispered.

"Very well then... Would you like me to seal them away?" Mavis then came out and blankly said.

I was shock. I turn at stared at Mavis. "Your mother and I both had the same fate, with the Dragon Eyes... So in the end to change my fate and I sealed and destroyed by Dragon Eyes, and in exchange I got Fairy Heart" Mavis explained.

"What? No way, why would you even thing of doing something like that?" I yelled out.

"It's the only way in changing your fate. Lucy if you lose control again, and you're in EarthLand you'll kill everyone and everything" Mavis then hissed.

"I'll choice my answer later" I then told her. "Very well but, no matter what... You fate will be always be entangled within your Dragon Eyes" Mavis then said, flipping her hair to one side.

"What about Fairy Heart? What do they do?" I asked. "Fairy Heart... A secret spell of the Fairies and... Of FairyTail... Fairy Heart is a forbidden spell that allows you to see the light, darkness, and even the amount of magic someone has in their body" Mavis explains.

"This magic stands hand in hand to Fairy Law, Fairy Sphere, and also Fairy Glitter. This spell surpasses all of that. But... This spell can also kill you if you don't use is correctly" Mavis whispered in a semi-dark voice.

"Once you us Fairy Heart, you'll change. The way you see this world, the way you think... The way to fight" Mavis growled.

"So what I'm basically hearing is that Fairy Heart is just like Dragon Eyes" I then yelled.

"More of less" Mavis blankly said. "Shall we get back to training?" Mavis then asked.

As she then started teaching me other hand to hand fighting tricks, a war was going on in my head... Fairy Eyes? or Dragon Eyes? I asked my self over and over again.

**Time Skip - 5 hours later 6:00pm, In the Fairy Castle, Dining Room. Lucy's p.o.v:**

Me, Juvia, and Gray finished our training and we all met up and came to get some dinner.

We sat at the table, having small chit-chat. Queen Freya had the Castle cook make us some Baked Butter Fish, with Miso Soup, a bowl of Rice, and for dessert he made a Strawberry and Chocolate Shortcake.

I took a bite of the cake as I all of a sudden felt sick. "Oi, Luce you alright?" Gray asked me in a worried voice.

I gave a slight nodded.

My body then started to hurt all over. 'What's wrong with me?' I said to myself in my head.

I then quickly stood up, making my chair fall behind and land on the floor. The Fairy maids all gasped.

"Lucy, are you sick?" Juvia then asked in a concern voice, "Yeah, uhm... I have to go" I then harshly said as I spun around and ran out of the dining room.

I ran out of the castle, and I headed for the forest I was train with Mavis early.

I still didn't make my choice, and the pressure has just been eating away at me. I couldn't take it.

"Mavis" I yelled out, as it was growing darker with ach second ticking by. I was in the middle of the forest.

"Mavis, where are you?" I yelled out again. As the wind picked up, the wind then started whipping into a spinning motion. A person clocked in light then came out.

"Mavis" I yelled. "I see, and what shall be you choice?" Mavis asked. I took in a deep breath. "I chose... Dragon Eyes" I then blankly said.

Mavis gave a sad frown. "I see, ve-" I cut her off. "But I also choose Fairy Heart" I then said.

As a smile danced its way on Mavis face, it then disappeared. "Your training increase by 1,000% just to teach you how to fully master once... we have 2 and a half more weeks until we are switching..." Mavis explained.

"Can you handle it... Lucy?" Mavis asked. "You can count on me" I then cheered.

_Okay, so_

_Juvia is training with a Water Fairy named Nixie,_

_Gray is training with an Ice Fairy named Marshal Frost... Who is the son of Jack Frost,_

_and lastly..._

_Lucy is Training with Mavis, and now... She shall be given an attack called_

_'Fairy Heart'_

_An attack so powerful, that it surpasses Fairy Glitter, Fairy Sphere, and even Fairy Law..._

_Can Lucy master Fairy Heart and Dragon Eyes?_

_Or will the amount of Magic destroy her life?_

Thank you for reading

Sorry for any miss spelled words

**P.S. Please Review**


	11. Chapter 11

_Lost meaning of Fairy Tail_

_Chapter 11_

_Switching_

**1 month later, In the Dragon World, Natsu's p.o.v:**

"Bye Igneel" I cheered as I waved goodbye to Igneel. Fate and Charcoal then ran up to me and attacked with it hugs and kisses.

"Daddy bye bye" Softly said Fate. "Don't go" Cried Coal. "It's okay you guys, mommie then will be here and we all can meet up again in 1 month, okay" I cheered to them.

"Okay, daddy" They both cheered in unison. "So... Igneel, Lucy will be safe her, right?" I asked in a worried voice.

"Natsu... Do you think that I would allow my Queen to get hurt, and besides..." Igneel began to say as he stopped. "What?" I asked.

"Lucy is much more than just a Queen to me, now she is my daughter-in-law, isn't that right... Natsu" Giggled Igneel. My face then turned brighter than my face.

"Daddy, are you sick?" Fate asked me. "No, It's just hot" I then lied as I tried to turn my face back to its normal color.

"So, how long more, until it's time to switch?" I then asked. "7 hours. At 2:00pm, the portal will open up and allow you guys to switch worlds" Igneel said to me.

"Okay, if we still have time, let's go in the palace and eat Ice-Cream" I cheered. "Yay!" Cheered Fate and Coal.

As we all raced off to the palace I heard Igneel's voice whisper. _"Natsu... You are a foolish child indeed... But you'll make a fine father and mate"_ Igneel's voice said in a charming voice.

**Time - Skip, at the Palace, in the Dining Room (Fate and Coal got their Ice-Cream, and Natsu was eating Flame Pasta), Natsu's p.o.v:**

I took a giant bite of my Flame Pasta. Mariamne was also in the room with us, watching over us. And then out of nowhere. "Papa, How did you and mama meet" Coal then asked me.

I was stunned by his questioned. ***Cough ugh, cough* **I all most choked on my food.

I looked at Coal and Fate. I huffed. "What do you mean?" I asked. "You know... How you and mommie fell in love" Fate then cheered.

"Oh, okay well" I began... "From what I remember..." I then said as I huffed.

"It was about 10 years ago, I was looking for Igneel and I got a tip that said there was a Salamander in Hargeon Town. So I went there and got into a little bit of trouble" I explained.

"Me and Mommie then got into trouble together, and I found out that she wanted to join the same guild I was in. I brought her to Fairy Tail, and then our love story slowly grew" I explained.

"Was there a point in life that you left mommie?" Fate then asked. I gulped. I slowly gave a weak nod.

"Yeah, it was when an old friend, return back from the 'dead' and she was an old flame. I left mommie alone for a long time, and soon she just got tired and left" I sadly said.

"After I was without mommie in my life, I couldn't take in. I then soon realized... I love mommie" I then gasped with blush and a smile dancing across my face.

"What was your's and mommies first mission together as a team like?" Coal asked.

"Well, our first mission was to burn a book from this old dude named Duke Everlue or something like that. In the end, we didn't finish the job and found out that the book was actual by a famous author and the book was for his son" I explained.

"That sounds like a boring mission. Where is all the action and adventure" Huffed Coal.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Mama always told us about FairyTail. About the Titan Magic user Master Makarov, the amazing Ice Maker Gray FullBuster, the brave Iron and Sky Dragon Slayers Wendy Marvel and Gajeel RedFox, smart book-worm Levy McGarden, and even about the strongest female mage in FairyTail Erza 'Titania' Scarlet"Explained Fate with a happy/sad type of voice.

"But there was always one person stood out above the rest" Coal then whispered..

"The strongest, bravest, charming, dense, silly, handsome, cute, and wonderfullest man in the world... Natsu 'salamander' Dragneel" Fate said.

"Words right from mama's mouth. When ever she would talk about that man name Salamander, mama always looked at me. Some times when she looked at me, she even cried" Coal said.

"Our hearts were broken" Fate began. "We love mama, we would protect mama... But we can't" Coal blankly said.

"Natsu 'Salamander' Dragneel, son of the Fire Dragon Igneel..."Fate then said as she finished up her Ice-Cream.

"Are you willing to sacrifice everything to protect mama?" Charcoal then yelled out to me as he shot up from his seat.

It was reality check for me. "Answer me papa, mama has been to pain more worst than hell. Mama has done everything for us and this world, are you willing to do the same, for us, for the Dragon World as the next Dragon King" Yelled Charcoal.

Coals actions just now caught everyone off guard. I could tell even Fate was surprised by Coal.

"Please leave, Aunty Maria" Fate then said. "As you wish... Princess Fate" Maria blankly said with a slight bow and then left the room.

"What?" I gasped. "Papa... Why is it? When mama looks at me, some times she cries softly" Whispered Coal.

"Mama say Coal looks just like daddy. I agree with mama, Coal and daddy do look very much alike" Fate then smiled.

There was a moment of silent. "King of the Dragons, ruling along side with Lucy Heartfilia, the Queen of the Dragons. I like the sound of that" I then awkwardly said backing the ice.

"What?" Fate and Coal said in stun voice. "You do are really something... If I only say Lucy as a friend, then I wouldn't be hear. I wouldn't wait 8 years for her, now would I, neh wouldn't you think so too?" I mocked.

"Lucy is my girl and my girl only. I would give anything and everything to make her happy, just to see her smile. I would protect her, even at the coat of my very own life, and I would protect you guys aswell, no doubt about it" I lastly said.

"You are a weirdo, daddy" Fate and Coal then giggled together in unison.

I stood up, from my seat. "Mariamne we're down" I yelled out. Maria then walked in, and made her way to the table and grabbed our plates.

"And Natsu, remember it's Maria, not Mariamne" Maria scolded me in a soft voice.

"Oi, sorry I forgot" I giggled. Maria just laughed and walked away. Me, Fate and Charcoal then headed out side of palace.

Looking up into the sky, the clouds slowly moving around into shapes. "Papa, let's go to the Barrier and visit Grandma" Fate cheered. I nodded, "Okay let's go" I said. We all then started making our way through the woods to the Barrier.

**Meanwhile, at Grandeeney's Lair, Wendy's p.o.v:**

"Carla, let's go in the garden" Happy cheered to Carla. I giggled. "Okay, let's go" Carla smiled to Happy.

As Carla and Happy left, it was me and Grandeeney. "So, where are the kittens?" Joked Grandeeney.

"I think Master Makarov is watching them" I said back to Grandeeney.

"One month of training, flew by so fast" Gasped Grandeeney. "I knew, it's hard to time that we will be training in the Fairy Realm next" I said back.

Staring up into the clear blue sky. "So, how is you and Romeo?" Grandeeney then asked out of nowhere. "What?" I yelled in shock.

"Your blushing" Grandeeney joked with a sly smile. "Subject changing" I then yelled.

"Okay, calm down" Grandeeney gasped as she transformed from her dragon form to her human form.

"What about your Heavenly Earth Dragon Slayer Mode?" Grandeeney asked me.

"I am able to active it, but it tries me out , and also I need to be fighting some one who is an Earth Magic user" I explained to Grandeeney.

"You really are different from before" Smiled Grandeeney, I smiled back. "Wendy, let's take a trip" Grandeeney then suggested. "Where?" I asked.

Grandeeney then turned back into a dragon. I hopped on to her back. "Hold on" Grandeeney ordered. I nodded. I clenched, my hands and held on tight to the scales on Grandeeney's back.

Grandeeney then blasted off into the sky, breaking through the clouds.

"Wow" I gasped in shock at the beautiful sight. Flying higher than the clouds, but yet still underneath the Gates of Heaven.

"Wendy, try to jump" Grandeeney then said. "What? But won't I fall to the ground?" I questioned.

"Trust me, Wendy. Have I ever stared you wrong?" Grandeeney then implied. I shock my head.

I then slowly stood up, balancing on Grandeeney back. I stood up perfectly. I then slowly leaned back wards, closing my eyes.

I then fell backwards, letting my self go. I then felt, like I was floating. I then landed, on a cloud.

I slowly opened my eyes, and I then saw that I was floating on top of a cloud. I sat up, turning my head I was Grandeeney lying down next to me.

"How are we able to be on clouds? Clouds are mostly made up of water vapor" I explained. "Clouds are part of the sky, the sky is the Sky Dragon's domain" Explained Grandeeney.

"So, as long as the sky is your domain. The sky, and every single cloud in it is in reach of your power. This is the domain of the Sky Dragon. A place above hell, but still yet below Heaven" Grandeeney wisely then said.

I smiled at hearing Grandeeney's words. "Grandeeney, can you tell me more about the domain about the Dragons?" I asked. Grandeeney nodded.

"Okay, well I have already told you about the Sky Dragon's domain, so next is the Fire Dragon's domain" Grandeeney huffed.

"The world hotter than fire, but some how warm and gentle. The Fire Dragon's domain is the place where everything explodes. Volcanos" Grandeeney explained.

"Next it, the Iron Dragon's domain. And their domains are rocky cliff caves" Grandeeney said. "How is that?" I asked. "Caves on rocky cliffs are pack rich with iron gems" Grandeeney explained. I nodded.

"Next is Poison Dragon's domain, and by that their domains, is when they are near poisonous plants or animals. They are able to suck out the poison from almost any living things, even without touching them" Grandeeney explained.

"Next, Lightning Dragon's domain. Most powerful when they are near lightning storms, after that is the Earth Dragon's domain. Their domain, is basically the whole land" Grandeeney then huffed.

Grandeeney then took a pause, trying to think. "Water Dragon's domain is any body of water, Ice Dragon's domain is near any form of ice. Also the Snow Dragon's domain is in the winter time, when things are the coldest" Grandeeney replied.

"Time Dragon and Space Dragon share the domain, so both of their domains are in the cross over that links time and space, the past ways that allows you to transfer to different worlds. The time-Space Continuum" Grandeeney explained.

"Celestial Dragon's domain, is when the stars are shining. Even just one star can give Celestial Dragon power, because the stars are their domain" Explained stated as she looked up into the sky.

"And, the Light Dragon's domain is anywhere, that is being shined on by light. If the light shines, then the Light Dragon is more powerful, with the domain being anywhere the light shines... Light is beautiful" Explained Grandeeney said in a happy voice.

"And lastly, the Dark Dragon's domain... Is everywhere. Even if the light is shining, it can still be used as dark energy. The Dark Dragon's domain is truly amazing, everywhere is the domain of Dark Dragon" Grandeeney then softly said.

"Wow, that's amazing" I gasped in awe. "It truly is, but yet each of our domains might even be able to kill us" Grandeeney then growled in a low tone.

"So I see, our domain is our helper, but yet might even be our killer" I said in an ironic tone of voice.

"Let's go back, down" Grandeeney then said. I nodded. I slowly started walking to the edge of the cloud.

"It's a long way down" I gulped in shock. I was so scared. I then felt Grandeeney lightly tap my, pushing me off the cloud.

I was slowly floating back down towards earth. I then landed on something. It was Grandeeney, she caught me.

We both landed safely on the ground. "That was fun" I cheered. As me and Grandeeney then stopped and stood, letting the wind flow past us.

**Meanwhile, Zola's Lair, Erza's p.o.v:  
**"Thank you, for you training. Zola" I said with a bow. "No, thank you Erza, I never had this much fun training with someone in a long time" Zola cheered back at me.

With my training with Zola, I have gain 2 new armors that were given to me by Zola, I am about to requip about 300 weapons with out problem, and my swords skills has triple in power.

"Shall we practice once more" I asked. Zola shock her head. "Your so silly, Erza" Zola giggled, I blushed.

"You know it's been a tough month" Zola then huffed. "I know, and yet one month more to go, until the GMG"I then replied.

"So, we never really had the time to get to know each other. Most of the time we been training" Zola then said. "So let's us this time to get to know each other" Zola then said.

I nodded. Zola and I walked over to a grassy meadow. Zola turned to her human form, and we both sat next to each other.

"Okay well, where should be start?" I then asked. "I'll go first" Zola said. I nodded.

"Okay well... I have a younger sister, but she isn't an Element Dragon" Zola said.

"My mother is name Marry, my father is name Al Jay and my little sister name Cindy" Zola explained. "Where are they?" I asked.

"My little sister is living somewhere else in the Dragon World, and my mom and dad are both dead" Zola blankly said. "I'm so sorry to hear" I sadly said.

"It's okay, I wasn't really that close with my parents aways" Zola said, brushing it off. "And that's mostly it" Zola finished.

"Okay, I guess it's my turn now" I huffed. "I was a slave in the Tower of Heaven, there was a big escape, this man who protected me got killed and I lost my right eye" I explained.

"I then found my way to FairyTail, and I join the guild. And I got the nick name Erza 'Titania' Scarlet, FairyTail's strongest female mage" I then scoffed.

"That's amazing" Zola cheered. "Thanks but, I don't really like it" I said in a blank voice. "It's okay... We all get stuck with titles that we hate" Zola said trying to comfort me.

"So, I have a question... What does Queen Lucy mean to you?" Zola asked me out of no where. I was shocked.

"Uhm... Lucy is like a little sister to me, I would protect at all cost" I smiled. "Then what about Natsu?" Zola asked.

"Natsu... With him and Lucy together for good, it's his job to protect her, but if Natsu slips up then I'll be there to beat him up" I joked.

"I see, that's cute, a sister relationship" Zola smiled. I then stood up, dusting the grass off of my clothes as stretched.

"Do you want to take a tour around the Dragon World?" Zola asked. "That sounds wonderful, please if you would" I said in a humble voice.

Zola turned back to Dragon form and I hopped on her back. We took off, soaring hight over the sky.

As we we're flying. 'Zola is much nicer, from the first day I met her' I said in my head.

**Meanwhile, in the Fairy Realm, Juvia's p.o.v:**

"Wahahahaha" Cried Nixie like a little baby. "It's okayy, Nixie don't cry" I said to her.

"But, I don't what you to go" Cried Nixie in a sad voice. "It's okay Nixie, maybe we can meet again" I told her with a smile.

The sad frown on Nixie face, then turned into a smile. "Really" She cheered. "Yup" I replied.

"Juvia, remember the first week we meet and started learning about each other" Nixie asked me. "Yes, why?" I asked.

"The Guardian Beast... You never seen him, yet, have you?" Nixie said. "No, Juvia hasn't, why do you ask?" I then asked.

"Come with me then" Nixie cheered. "Okay?" I said in a confused voice.

Nixie swiftly jumped in to the lake, that we always hung out at. I followed after here.

As I was in the water, my body transform into water it's self. We were swimming deep into the lake.

"Juvia this way" Nixie called out to me. I followed her into a cave. As I then enter that cave I lost sight of her.

I was swimming up, I then breached the surface. "It's an underwater cave it an air pocket" I said to myself. As the walls of the caves were lined with glimmering jewels.

I swam to the shallow area, and slowly started making my way out off the water.

"Nixie?!" I yelled out. As my voice echoed off the walls of the cave, I had an uneasy feeling.

"Nix-" I then stopped. A large beast then appeared in front of me. "Who are you?" I asked. It shot me a glare and started to growl.

With white and blue long fur that gently waved down from the body. With black circle eyes, and standing high. Flashing it's razor fangs, "A wolf?!" I said in a surprised as questionable voice.

**(For the size of the wolf think of Jacob from Twilight when her transform into a werewolf)**

"Dummy, calm down" Scolded a voice. The wolf then stopped growling and sat down like a dog.

A small floating light appeared by the wolf's side. "Nixie" I cheered. "Juvia, come here. I want you to meet a friend" Cheered Nixie as she turned into a little girl.

Standing next to the sitting wolf, she was barely taller than the shoulder blades.

"What?!" I yelled. "Oh, yeah. Sorry I forgot to tell you, all Fairies have a human form, just like all Dragons have human forms" Explained Nixie.

"I see" I nodded. Nixie human form was a small little girl with short long blue hair, tied in two side pony tails. Along side with a reddish color tone of eyes.

She was dressed in a knee long little girl out fit, that was covered in bright blue bows and the dress it self was a silky tone of white.

She dropped her hand on the neck of the wolf. I slowly walked over to them, watching the wolf carefully.

"This is Hydra, the Guardian Beast of Water" Nixie said petting the head of the wolf.

"Hydra?! You mean as in the demon water wolf Hydra, the 5 headed beast" I gasped in shock. "I see, you know about me, my dear water woman" Joked Hydra.

"But wait, Hydra is the 5 headed beast but... You only have one head" I said in a confuse voiced.

"This is only my default form, I hid my true form so I don't scare anyone" Hydra sweetly said.

Hydra then got up and walked over to me. I flinched a little bit, she then sat down in front of me, slightly bowing her head down.

"Uhm?" I questioned. "Go on, this is Hydra's way of seeing if you are worthy enough" Nixie said with a big smile. "I believe you are" Nixie then said with much hope in her voice.

I just nodded to her. I reached out my hand. Grazing the top of Hydra's furry coat.

I took a gulp. I reached out my hand some more. I placed my hand on top of Hydra's head.

A blue and white color tornado of water and wind started surrounding me and Hydra.

"Wh-what's going on?" I yelled out in shock. As the area around me and Hydra was nothing but a blank along with swirls of white and blue.

Hydra then appeared in front of me. "Hydra what is this place?" I asked.

"Juvia of the Deep Sea, the maiden rejected by her own domain... You are... A true water... Master" Hydra then said.

"But, are you willing to find the power of the white and black water?" Hydra then said. "What?" I questioned.

Hydra then slowly began to disappear into a dust like thing. "Hydra wait" I yelled out as I reached out my hand to try, a lightning like wave then wrapped around my arms.

"What is this?" I yelled as I felt a shocking feeling, and then the lightning then wrapped around my body.

"What the hell is going on?" I yelled. 'You are worthy... The Water Master... The water is your domain' Hydra's voice then said.

And then in a split seconds, everything was gone... Everything was the same, as nothing happened.

Hydra was gone, and Nixie was in front of me. "Well!?" She asked in a hopeful voice.

I then felt this burning feeling around my chest area. I pushed aside the straps of my tank top shirt that I was wearing.

Moving aside my shirt, that looked into a large 8 foot crystal growing out of the ground from inside the cave.

I looked at my chest area. In the middle of my chest, there is blue water drop, with white wings.

And within the water drop, there was white lines that are going all ways. And if you looked at it, you'll be able to see what looks like a wolf with red eyes.

"What is this?" I asked in a pathetic voice. Nixie Jaw dropped... And then a bright smiled dance crossed her face, being followed by some tears.

"Wahhh, are you okay?" I asked Nixie in a scared voice. She nodded and then grabbed my hands.

Making both of our hands into prayer, she cheered. "This is amazing... Hydra accept you, I can't believe it... You are a true water master" Cheered Nixie.

I was lifted in awe, I didn't know how to react. "A true water... Master" I said to my self.

**Meanwhile, at a gravesite, Gray's p.o.v:**

"So this is your mom's and dad's grave" I said to Marshal. "Yeah" He said back.

We were in a small ice cave, that had 2 graves in it. Covered with writing on the tombstone, and had fresh flowers.

**(Marshal mother and father both have a grave site in the Fairy Realm but in EarthLand both of they're ashes were set free to forever fly in the wind)**

"So, I guess this is our last day together, neh" I said. "Yeah, I guess. You really have gotten a lot more powerful from the first day we meet" Said Marshal.

"Thanks, you are one of the best teachers I had. I bet if Ur was here she'll be tripping over me learning Frost Magic" I said.

"So, you have one more month of training, neh" Marshal questioned me. "Yeah, we're going to the Dragon World next" I said.

"I see" Marshal than said in a soft and sad voice. "Hey, don't feel sad" I then said to him.

"When you leave, I'll be lonely again" Marshal sadly said, "Friends?" I than asked. "Don't have any" Marshal then blankly said.

"Come on" I then said, as I turned and walked out of the ice cave grave.

"Where are you going?" Asked Marshal. "Tell me, where does the Water Fairy live" I then said.

"Just pass this forest we are coming up on" Marshal said as he followed me.

Making our way through the thick forest of trees and bushes, we calm to an opening. In the opening a massive beautiful lake appeared.

"This is where the Water Fairy lives?" I questioned. "Yeah" Marshal answered.

We heard dripping then come from the side of us. We turned and look.

There was a Water Fairy and Juvia, coming out of the lake. "Nixie" Gasped Marshal.

"Oh, Marshal. Nice to see you again" Cheered the Water Fairy called 'Nixie' as she flew and jumped into the arms of Marshal.

"Gray, what are you doing here?" Juvia then asked me. "Oh, I just was... Well, I wanted Marshal to meet someone" I then said.

"You must be Gray-Sama, nice to meet you. I'm Nixie" She cheered to me. "Hi nice to meet you too" I said back.

"Your mean, Marshal. Why didn't you ever visit me? I was so lonely ya'know" Scolded Nixie to Marshal.

"Sorry" Was all that Marshal said. "So after we leave what are you two going to be doing?" Juvia then asked Marshal, and Nixie.

"Nothing, just going to be alo-" Marshal was about to say, but what stopped by Nixie throwing her hand on Marshal's mouth.

"We are going to hanging out more, and be like the old days when we we're the best of friend" Cheered Nixie.

**Meanwhile, Time passes. 12:00, at the palace. Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Fairy Heart: Power Down" I ordered, as I felt all the over load of my magical energy leave my body. A rainbow swirl of colors then left my body.

"Perfect Lucy" Cheered Mavis. "Thanks" I said. "So, pretty soon, you guys are going to be switching, I want you to be trained by Maria and Elemental" Mavis then ordered be.

"What? Why? I get why you want me to train with Elementa, but why Maria?" I asked in a questionable voice.

"Because... You may think I don't know what happen to her, she may have some amazing fighting moves" Mavis then cheered.

"I guess, so what should we do to pass the time?" I asked Mavis. "Train" Mavis blankly said.

"Awww, no. I been training for 1 whole month, without a free day. I want to chill, let's not train, for the rest of the day, kay" I cheered to Mavis.

"No" She sharply said. "Huh?!" I cried. "You must not take this lightly Lucy" Scolded Mavis.

"FairyTail is at the bottom of the chain, when it comes to guild ranks. FairyTail is the last of the last" Mavis then said in a low sort of dark tone.

"Fine" I then yelled. "Let's get back to training" I then said, giving into Mavis orders to train.

"Fairy Heart: Active" I ordered as wind around me started circling me, and I could feel the magic power building up in me.

**Time Skip - 2'o clock. Fairy Palace. Normal p.o.v:**

Juvia, Lucy, and Gray all are at the palace saying their goodbyes.

**Meanwhile in the Dragon World. Normal p.o.v:**

Erza, Wendy, Carla, Happy, and Natsu are all at the palace in the Dragon World, saying they'r goodbyes.

**Fairy Realm - Mavis's p.o.v:**

"Open! Gate of the two worlds" I began to chant. As a portal began to open up.

The portal was fully opened on both sides connecting the Fairy Realm to the Dragon World.

"FairyTail, cross over now" I yelled out to the Fairy Tail mages. "Okay" They repiled in unison.

As Juvia was the first one to step through, she then was followed by Gray. And lastly Lucy.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

Swirls of colors spinning around us in the portal. We were crossing over the Time-Space continuum.

As we were changing places, I saw Natsu, Happy, Erza, Carla, and Wendy passing us.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

We were changing places. "Lucy" I yelled out. She looked at me, and smiled.

"Natsu" Lucy yelled back at me, as we passed each other, we both reached our hands out to try and grab on to each other.

We missed each others hand. "Lucy one more month" I yelled to hear. She smiled. "One more month" Lucy cheered.

We both then made it to the other worlds. "We are in the Fairy Realm now" Erza softly said.

**Meanwhile, Lucy's p.o.v:**

We made it to the Dragon World. "We are in the Dragon World" Juvia said in shock, and awe. "Shall the second month of training start" I cheered.

_One month pass..._

_The second month of training is up next,_

_Can the FairyTail mages go one more month without any problems?_

_Thanks for reading_

_Sorry of any miss spelled words_

_I'm super sorry for the really late update. School and drama with friends are just being such a pain in the ass for me, and made me feel like not writing for a while. But now, it's winter break and I should be updating at least every 2 or 3 days._

_**P.S. I have started working on 2 other stories. Once this story is finshied, I will be updating the next story, also once again I'm so sorry for the late up date.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_Lost meaning of Fairy Tail_

_Chapter 12_

_Fairy Realm Training - After The Switch_

**One week after the switch, in the Fairy Realm. Wendy's p.o.v:**

I was training in the sky, on the clouds with the Fairy of the Sky. Her name is Lani. **(Lah-Nee) - Lani means 'Sky' in Hawaiian**

"Wow! how are you able to do that Lani?" I asked in awe as I was staring at her art work she made out of clouds.

"Thanks?" Lani replied to me. Lani had light blue wings that has a wind design on it. And she was wearing a blue skirt that has a long veil, with a white tank top. Along with white braided hair, and blue flat slippers.

"Lani, when are we going to get some training in?" I asked. "Chill down, the sky is forever... We can train when ever" Lani said in a calm voice.

"But, uhm Lani. I only have 2 more weeks, and we never got any training in" I then softly said to Lani.

"Fighting has no meaning in life... You win, you lose... Winner, Loser... What type of titles are does? It only shows your ignorance, nothing more... Nothing less" Lani then sharply said.

It shocked me. It was the first time, I ever heard her sharp voice sound so dark and mean.

"The sky, is an open plain place... Filled with nothing but clouds and the sun in the day, but then at night it is filled with the moon and the stars" Lani then said.

"I guess, I haven't told you about my pass, now have I?" Asked Lani. "No" I replied.

"Okay well..." Lani began to say. "I was born, on a small little island which its location is the middle of the sea, somewhere in Fairy Realm. It was a peace time, everyone knew the meaning of life, and how to love each other... Also each Fairy that lived there was connected to the island" Lani sweetly said.

"But then one day, our beloved island was eaten up by the ocean... And after that... Because I use to be the Fairy of the Wind, I could only find one place to go to... The sky" Lani then gasped with a smile.

"The sky is filled with nothingness, but to people like me and you... It's filled with safety, hope, and power" Lani sweetly said, as she turned to me.

"Grandeeney... The Dragon of the Sky, tough you the sacred moves of the sky... Milky Way and Shattering Light: Sky Drill, right?" Lani asked.

"Yeah" I replied. "But there are actually 3 ultimate spells of the sky" Lani then said to me. "What? But Grandeeney only told, and teached me about 2, not 3" I then said back.

"Yes. That's because 2 of the 3 spells were created by dragons, and the last on was created by Fairies" Lani explained.

"So you can only learn the lastly spell is a Fairy teaches it to you... So, I - E me" Cheered Lani.

"What is the attack called?" I then kindly asked. "..." Lani didn't say anything.

"It's name... Is called... Bloody Sky Tears" Lani then blankly said. "This attack can go toe-to-toe even with Shattering Light:Sky Drill... It may even surpass it" Lani then huffed as she shot a look at me.

"Learn this attack takes years even for the most powerful Fairies, it even took me some time to learn it" Lani then said with a silly smile.

"Only learning it in 2 weeks... Are you up to it?" Lani then asked me in a stern voice.

"If you do this spell, but it goes wrong... I'm just warning you... You could lose you life" Lani hissed.

I was shock. "No" Carla then yelled. "I won't allow Wendy to do something that dangerous" Yelled Carla.

Lani gave Carla a glare. I put my hand on Carla's head. "Carla I'm all right" I then said to Carla with a smile.

Carla had a very uneasy look on her face. "But Wen-" Carla began to say, but I stopped her. I bent down and gave her a hug.

"Wen-dy" Carla cried. "It's okay Carla" I said as I hugged her tightly.

"Wendy Promise me that you won't leave me" Cried Carla. "I swear on it, in the name of the Sky Dragon... I will never leave you Carla" I said back to Carla as we broke our hug.

I looked up to Lani. "Train me, please" I said to Lani with a slight bow.

"Dragon bowing down to a Fairy" Giggled Lani. "Shall we start training then... My dear Sky Dragon" Lani then cheered. I nodded.

**Meanwhile, Erza's p.o.v:**

I was at the Fairy Palace, talking with Fairy Queen Fraye. "Uhm, you highness who will be my trainer" I said in an honored sounding tone.

"Erza, just call me Freya. No need to sound all classy" Giggled Queen in a silly voice.

A pair of large doors opened up, and out came a warrior. Me and Freya both looked at how was coming.

"Ah - Welcome, Solider" Queen Freya gasped with happiness, as the warrior came forwards and more in to the light.

"Titania meet Titanic" Queen Freya cheered, as standing before me was a male Fairy.

With a black tee-shirt being covered by armor, along with long black pants being cloaked in armor as well. He had a large grim reaper like cloaked over him.

With metal fighting shoes, and bandages wrapped around his forearms. He was like a normal looking solider coming in from war, but the part that was different he had a pair of dark grey color wings that are all ripped and tore.

"Nice to meet you, Titania" He said. "Nice to meet you too! Titanic" I said back.

"Titania, meet Zack R. 'Titanic' Wing Ripper, leader of the Black Ops Fairies. A solider among Soldiers, you wouldn't find any one better than, Commander Titanic" Queen Freya said with a cheer.

"I see, so that means that you'll stop training me?" I then asked Queen Freya.

"Yeah, sorry I will not be training you any more. Titanic will be your new trainer" Queen Freya told me.

"Commander Titanic" Queen Freya said. "Yes, Ma'am?" Answered Titanic.

"Train, Titania in your arts. Make her into a solider as fine as you" Ordered Freya in a firm voice.

"I don't think I can make her as good as me, but I can try" Joked Titanic.

"Titanic, you'll be training Titania in the North-East woods. You both only have limited time left, so go" Queen Frey ordered the both of us.

We both gave a slight bow, and started walking out of the Palace and making our way to the woods.

We made it to the woods. I looked at Titanic, and Titanic looked at me. He gave me a glare.

"How dare you come into this world, you pile of trash" Titanic then cursed at me as he drew out a sword and pointed it at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked back in a confused voice. "I don't have time to train weaklings, like you. I think I would be better of training a fish then training you" Mocked Titanic.

I shot a glare at him. "Watch you mouth, I am an honored guest here" I said back.

"That's because of Dragon Queen Lucy and Fairy Queen Freya are friends with you stupid weak humans" He yelled back.

"I am not weak, maybe stupid... But I am not weak" I then yelled.

"If that is true then, I will train you... If only you are able to defeat 10 of my best soldiers. Then I will train you to be the best" Titanic said.

"But if I fail?" I then asked. "I will not be your trainer and I will have Queen Freya sent you back to where every you belong" Hissed Titanic. I nodded.

**Time Skip, To the Fairy Soldier Training Camp, Battle Field, Erza's p.o.v:**

"Solider, here stands an EarthLand warrior. If she is able to beat the 10 top soldiers I will be training her, to be the best along with all of you" Titanic announced to the other Fairy Soldiers that were being trained.

"Booooo!" "Nooo, way" "Booooo!" Yelled all the other male Fairy Solider. "Hush, now. I know it's bad Idea but the Queen Her self gave me this task" Joked Titanic.

"But if she is to fail, I will not be training her and I will personally have the Queen she her back to where every she is from" Said Titanic. Every one then started to cheered and whistle.

As I was standing on the battle field, 10 big buff soldiers appeared. I examined them all, they all look strong. Each one carrying a different weapon.

"Men, get ready to fight" Ordered Titanic. "Now, Titania, pick your first solider you'll like to fight" Ordered Titanic again.

I looked at all the soldiers, all trying to make them self seem strong. And all tried to blow out there chest.

**(Remember because Erza is in the Fairy Realm, she was changed to the size/height of a Fairy)**

"Requip" I then chanted. As my both started to glow, "Armor Less Armor" I then ordered as I was requipped into my red flame design japanese style pants with the bandage wrap around my chest.

I also had a 19" Saber sword in my left hand, with a silver metal shield in my left hand.

I finished requipping. "Go on Titania... Pick one, who will be your first opponent?" Asked Titanic.

I held up my sword. "All 10 of you will be my first opponent" I then yelled as I held my sword high up in the air.

All the soldiers were shocked and dumbfounded. "Boys you heard her, charge" Ordered Titanic.

As all of the Fairy soldiers then looked around as charged at me. I dodged the attacks from swords to knifes and even meaty fist.

**(Some attacks and weapons made up)**

"Requip" I then yelled as I jumped into the air. "Rapier" I then yelled as my Saber sword disappeared and was replaced with a Rapier sword.

I dodged an attack from the biggest guy, spun around and then kicked 3 of them in the jaw, and with my sword slashing 2 of the soldiers in the arm.

"Fairy Cannon: Fire" One of the soldiers yelled as he was holding a silver metal cannon on his shoulder.

I dodged that attack but I couldn't dodge it fast enough. I was hit in the shoulder.

Holding my shoulder in pain, I backed away. All 10 of the soldiers then all got together and all stood in front of me.

"What's the matter girl, you shoulder hurts" Joked the biggest guy. "Maybe you should just go back to where you belong, people like you don't belong here" Said a guy who was standing at the very end.

I then gather up all the power I had, I then stood up. Using my sword to help me stand.

"Requip: Purgatory Armor" I then chanted, as my body had a black light wrap around it.

I then was in my black spiky armor. "What the hell?" Yelled one of the soldiers.

"None has seen this armor" I began to yell as I changed at them, swing my club around.

"Midnight Crusher" I yelled as my club slapped against the ground. The ground started cracking. All the Fairy soldiers then were thrown in the air.

"Disappear" I roared as I swung my club again and made then all come crashing down towards the ground.

As the dusty cloud disappeared, it revealed all the fairy soldiers piled up on each other in a dog pile.

I then walked up and on top of them. Holding my club in the air.

"None has seen this armor... And lived to tell the tale" I then roared again as I changed into my normal armor.

"Any one else wishes to face me?" I then yelled out. They all were quiet. "Wahahahaha" A laugher broke out. It was Titanic.

"You are strong, indeed Titania... But now... I wish to see if you can face me" Titanic declared.

"Fine by me" I then said as I requipped a swords and jumped into the air to charge at him.

He dodged the attack. "He's fast" I said to my self, "Is that the best you got?"I then heard someone hiss in my ear.

I whipped around, and to see no one was there. I then landed back on the ground, there he was in front of me.

"Titanic" I hissed his name. "You are strong indeed, but you lack speed" Titanic smirked.

"If speed is what you want, then speed is what you'll get" I then yelled. I started running towards him.

"Requip: Flight Armor" I then chanted as my speed increased and I ran up to him, spinning around slicing him with my sword.

Titanic leaped away from my reach, holding his chest. In the area I sliced.

"Not bad" Gasped Titanic. "But not good enough" He then yelled. He charged at me.

Swing my sword, I deflected his attack. He was in front of my and then he wasn't.

I felt something coming up on me, from behind. I backed flipped away.

While I was in mid-air. "Peek-a-boo!" A voice said, I turn my head, to see Titanic.

He attacked me, kicking me in my side, hitting me in my jaw. I then fell towards the ground.

I was out of breath. Even thou I was tired and beaten, and half out of magic. I found my footing, and stood up.

With a light stream of blood trickling down from my forehead. I stood proud, still holding my sword in my hand.

"You are strong, Titania... I believe the only reason why you are very caution right now, is because you are in my domain... The Fairy Realm is no place for a human" Explained Titanic.

"I am sure, there is a reason why they call you Titania" Titanic said in a cheerful voice with a smile.

"I like you fighting spirit. Most of the soldiers her would have stood down after one attack but you... You never give up" Titanic cheered.

"I am called Titanic... Because I am built like one" He then giggled as he took of his chest plate and lifted up his tee-shirt.

His chest was a metal sheet. He made his hand into a fist, and then started tapping his chest.

The sound of metal, ringed through the air. "I am built like that giant ship, hard and tough... But yet, break able" Giggled Titanic.

"Power down, Titania" Titanic cheered. I then did so. I was left in my normal armor.

"soldiers, from today on until the end of the month... This women... No, this solider will be training with up" Titanic cheered as he raised his fist up him.

He then turn to me. "Titania, get taken care of and get some first aid" Titanic spoke to me.

"Tomorrow you training will start, and let me warn you... It won't be easy" Warned Titanic, "Not to worry, I can handle anything" I cheered.

**Meanwhile, at a volcano field. Natsu's p.o.v:**

"Aye, Natsu it's hot" Cried Happy, as smoke and steam was everywhere in the air. "No, duh Happy. We're at a volcano" I said to Happy.

"If you can't handle the heat then get the hell outta here" A voice then mocked. "Shut the hell up, Flame" I cursed as a Fairy came into sight.

"Chill, Natsu" Joked Flame. Flame was a Fire Fairy, and is my trainer.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to ask, How did you and your friends get here?" Flame then asked me.

"My girl her great great grandmother or something is the Fairy Queen, and then she let us train here" I explained.

"What?! You girl? As in The Dragon Queen Lucy?!" Gasped Flame, in shocked.

"Yeah, why? You mad bro?" I joked. "No, I'm just surprised" Flame then said as he crossed his arms.

"How?!" I asked. "A girl who is that amazing has a guy like you" Flame honestly said as he had the sound of no holding back the truth in his voice.

"What the hell do you me 'a guy like me'?" I then yelled. "Nothing... Oh, but if you'll be the Dragon King some day do you want me start calling you sir, or your highness" Joked Flame, as he burst out in laughing.

"Shut the hell you, Burned Out Doll" I then yelled. "What was that? You, Ash Breathe" Yelled Flame.

"Aye, just like a fight with Gray. But this time two Fire Idiots" Said Happy.

"What ya saying?" Yelled me and Flame. "Nothing" Happy Quickly said.

"I'm going to go see how Carla is" Happy then quickly said again as he flew away.

"Gezz" I huffed. "What the hell are we doing up her anyways?" I then asked Flame.

"Endurance" Flame said. "Endurance?" I questioned. "Who can last the longest in a Volcano, with out felling out or getting burn" Flame then said.

"Hmm, Fire Fairy v.s. Fire Dragon... This will be fun" I said, as me and Flame both then jumped into the Volcano.

Feeling the simmering lava touch my skin. It felt relaxing. About 15 feet deep into the volcano lava, I opened my eyes. And there was Flame.

_'Like the heat?' _He asked using telepathy. _'Feels good, what about you? You okay, Fire chip'_ I joked.

_'Never better, 5th rate Fire Mage' _Flame then said. _ 'What the hell you say? 5th rate Fire Fairy wanna be' _I then yelled using telepathy.

Flame just smirked. We just kept on staring and staring at each other.

**2 hours later, Natsu's p.o.v:**

"Haha, I win" I cheered as me and Flame were out sit of the volcano, and I was laughing at Flame for leaving the Volcano.

"No, fair" Huffed Flame, "You attacked me, and throw me out of the lava you bastard" Yelled Flame. "No, proof" I then laughed.

"So, I guess you Dragon trained you pretty well, neh" Flame then said. "Yeah, he taught me all about the different forms of Fire Magic" I said.

"Really?! Even about 'Yogan Maho'?" Asked Flame. "What's 'Yoran Mohoe'?" I then asked. "It's Yogan Maho, you idiot" Flame then yelled.

"Well, any ways it's the hottest forms of Fire Magic" Explained Flame.

"Yogan Maho, means Lava Magic. It was once told that this form of Fire Mage was so deadly it was banned" Gasped Flame.

"Why was it so deadly?" I then asked. "Because, many have died trying to learn this magic" Said in a warn filled voice.

"To learn it they have to go spend painful and agony filled time in the lava, and with not even half a hand full of people were able to learn this magic. It just killed them in the end" Flame then gasped.

"Wow, do you know it?" I then asked. "Well yeah, but why do you ask?" Flame said back to me.

"Because, if it that much of an amazing power then, I want to learn it" I then cheered.

"Fine, I'll teach you it" Flame then said. "But..." Flame then stopped. "But what?" I then asked. "If you die... It's not my fault" Flame lastly said. I nodded.

_Okay, so Wendy is learning a new ultimate Sky attack,_

_while Erza is being trained by the best Fairy Solider the Fairy Realm has to offer._

_And lastly,_

_Natsu is trying to learn a new form of Fire Magic that might kill him_

_Can anything ever seem normal with the FairyTail mages?_

_Thanks for reading_

_Sorry for any miss spelled words._

_**P.S. Please review**_


	13. Chapter 13

_Lost meaning of Fairy Tail_

_Chapter 13_

_Dragon World Training - After The Switch_

**1 week after the switch, At Cielo's Lair. Juvia's p.o.v:**

"Juvia-Chan, welcome" Cheered Cielo as I walked into her lair. "Ah, hello Cielo-San" I said back as I saw Cielo, and she was in her Dragon Form.

"Are you ready to begin todays training?" Cielo asked me. I nodded. "Yes, Cielo-San... But, Juvia has a question" I then said.

"Ask away, Juvia-Chan" Cielo replied with a smile. "Uhm... Do you know where... G-Gray is?" I then softly asked.

"Gray?" Questioned Cielo. There was an awkward pause. "Oh, you mean, Gray FullBuster? That boy you came her with?" Cielo then asked.

"Yeah, him" I replied back with a smile. "If I remember correctly then he will be training with Elementa" Cielo then said.

"Elementa?" I questioned. "Do you remember Yuki?" Cielo asked. "Yes, she was your daughter" I answered back.

"Yes, well it turns out she is actually the Element Dragon, and because mostly all of our names are related to our element, she had to change her name" Explained Cielo.

"So, if Gray is training with Elementa, then who will Lucy be training with?" I then asked.

"Dragon Queen Mavis, and Dragon Queen Layla. Along with the other Dragons, not including me or my daughter" Explained Cielo, once more.

"I see, thank you" I said, with a slight bow. "Okay, with that out of our way, let's get back to training" Cielo's voice rained.

There was a blue flash of light, with blue colored smoke. As the light and smoke began to vanish, I then saw a human.

With dark blue hair that was up in a pony tail, along with a 2 piece bikini.

With a blue bikini bottom with ribbons and lacing on the side, and for the top is was sting bikini type of top that had lacing and ribbons on the top along with needing to be tied in the back.

I felt my face grew red... "Uhmm... We are training right?" I asked in an embarrassed tone of voice.

"Why are you so shame?" Cielo's voice rain. "You humans are truly silly, getting all flushed over the smallest of things" Giggled Cielo.

"Hurry up and change, unless you wanna go into the water like that" Cielo said. As she slowly started getting into a river that runs through her lair.

"Come in the waters feels great" Cheered Cielo. "If you don't have any swim wear, turn to your left and you see that ice chest" Cried out Cielo from the water.

I nodded and started walking over to his ice like chest. "Open" Ordered Cielo, as she got out of the water and the water started dripping off of her. She walked our to me, and then the chest opened up.

Revealing, different types of clothes from dresses to swim wear. "Pick one that you like, and you can keep it" Cielo said.

I gave a slight nodded, I then started digging through the chest, with Cielo. She then polled out this blue bikini bottom with white ribbons.

"Here wear this" Said Cielo with a cheer. "Uhm, but where is the top Cielo-San?" I asked.

"Top? Silly Juvia-Chan this is a monokini" Cielo then said. I was shock.

"Uhm, no thank you" I then whispered in shock as my flash became even more flushed with redness.

"Hahaha, I'm just kidding Juvia-Chan. I would never have such a filthy type of my clothing within my hold, the top is right here" Cielo then laughed at me.

As she then held the bikini bottom with the blue top, that has white stings, and lacing, along with a pink bow in the middle of it.

She then handed it to me. "Thank you" I said. "Your welcome" smiled Cielo.

"Get changed, and then we can start training" Said Cielo. I nodded. "Uhm, where do I change?" I then asked.

"Any where, just change" Ordered Cielo, "But, I can't" I then whispered back with blush covering my face.

"Do you need a room?" Giggled Cielo. I nodded. Cielo then turned around, swing her arms in the air.

A giant box of ice then shot up. All around me was just ice. "You can change in there, and then when your down, I had if weak enough so you just can break it on your own" Explained Cielo.

"Thank you" I then yelled. As I took of my shoes, then my skirt, and then my skirt.

I was in my panties and bra, "Water switch" I then chanted as small whirlpool like water then started surrounding my chest, and below my belt every.

The water then stopped, I was now in my bikini. Gather all my clothes together I held them in hand, and broke out of the ice wall room.

"Looking cute Juvia-Chan" Cheered Cielo. "Thank you" I said back with a smile and a blush look on my face.

"Why are you blushing?" Asked Cielo. "I'm embarrasses to be wearing this" I cried back to Cielo in a worried voice.

"Hahahaha" Laughed Cielo. "I'm sorry, Juvia-Chan" Giggled Cielo as tried to stop laughing.

"It's just, you remember me of Lucy" Giggled Cielo. "How?" I asked.

"When we first started training together I made her change her clothes into a bikini, and she was scared to been seen in it, this is just like Deja 'vu" Cheered Cielo with a happy smile.

My face then grew more with blush. "Come on in already, Juvia-Chan" Cheered Cielo. I nodded, and quickly made my way to the river.

First dipping my toes in, the water was icy cold. "Wah" I yelped into coldness, I quickly pulled out my toes. It was the coldest water I ever felt in my life.

"How's the water?" Joked Cielo. "C-Cold" I replied. "Hurry up" Cielo ordered.

I took a gulp, I quickly stepped into the icy water. As I entered the water, the coolness was very refreshing.

"Feels better?" Asked Cielo. "Yes, it feels so amazing" I cheered. Cielo then started starting at my chest.

"W-w-What's the matter? Cielo-San" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest. Cielo kept on staring.

"The Will of W..." Cielo then whispered. "What? The Will of W?" I asked Cielo.

Cielo just gave me a smirk. "The Will of W... Will of Water" Whispered Cielo.

"Is that a good, or a bad this?" I asked in a worried voice. "You are truly gifted Juvia-Chan" Cielo said, in a cheerful tone of voice.

"Thank you, Cielo-San" I replied as we both then took fighting poses. "Attack me now" Ordered Cielo.

I then did so, swiping my arms a wave of water charged at Cielo. She dodged it.

By staring at the water, it then began to bubble and a wave of water came flying back at me.

"So, Juvia-Chan where did you learn you Water Magic form?" Cielo asked me as she flew a water ball at me.

"I learn it from this kind old lady" I repiled, as I throw a water ball right back at Cielo.

"Do you... Remember her name?" Asked Cielo, as she tried dodging my attacks.

"Yeah, I remembered. Her name was Lanikai-Sensai" I answer to Cielo as I was creating a ball of water in between my hands.

**(La-Ni-Kai) - Lanikai means 'Heavenly Sea' in Hawaiian**

"Hmmm, that names sound familiar some how... Tell me, was that all you remembered of her name?" Asked Cielo, as she had a water orb floating in front of her.

"Lanikai Waiian"I said to Cielo, as I was about to launch the water ball at her.

**(Her last name is Hawaiian without the first 2 letters so it's Wai-i-en, and remember that I's are an E sound)**

"Waiian" Gasped Cielo, as all the water around her fell back into the river. "Yeah" I replied as I stopped my attack.

"Did you know her?" I then asked. "Of Course, she was an amazing water master. Even at a young age, she had so much talent" Cheered Cielo.

"How did you know?" I then asked. "When us Dragons were first released into EarthLands, to find our Dragon Slayers... She was the first one I meet" Explained Cielo.

"She was about the age of 8 years old, and yet her magical power were very great. And the best part was, she was a Water Magic Mage" Cheered Cielo with a smile.

"I offered her a chance to become the Water Dragon Slayer, but she refused, like that. She said _'I don't need no high level type of magic to be strong. I'm fine that way I am now'_ Her voice rang" Smiled Cielo.

"It was so gentle and humble. After that first meeting with her, she disappeared and I never saw her again" Whispered Cielo.

"That's so sad" I cried, as I felt like crying from such a sad story. "So, how did you meet her?" Cielo then asked me.

"Uhm, well. It was long ago when I was still a little girl, only about the age of 4 or 5 years old" I then started.

"Because of everywhere I went, I brought rain with me. So everyone hated me... And one day when I was being bullied by a bunch of kids..." I then paused as I felt the painful memories come back.

"Lanikai-Sensai saved me from them, and then letter on she taught me the full abilities of Water Magic... She then disappeared, and yet everywhere I went, the rain followed me... Until FairyTail came and save me" I stated as a smile crossed my face.

"I see, we'll we better get back to training, we can talk about this later, Kay" Cielo then told me as she started making the water around her rise up again.

"Oh, Okay" I then replied as I made the water around me into orbs and launched it at Cielo.

**Meanwhile, At the Palace Battle Field. Gray's p.o.v:**

"Ice Maker: Ice Sword" I chanted as I made a sword of ice. I then charged at Elementa, who was in her Human Form.

"Snow Dragon Tail" Chanted Elementa, as a trail made out of snow was created on her lower back, around her tail bone.

My sword was shattered, and Elementa's snow tail melted away. "Good Practice, today Gray" Elementa said as she wiped he 'not so sweaty' forehead with the back of her hand.

"What?" I yelled in shock. "We were only training for 5 hours" I then gasped. "I know" Replied Elementa.

"But, I'm a very busy Dragon you know. I have things I need to take care of" Said Elementa.

"Go to The Icy Water Dragon's lair, Cielo. And tell her that I sent you... Also, you girlfriend is there" Giggled Elementa.

I blushed. "What?" I then yelled in shock.

***Snap***

With a snap of her fingers, the earth around me started shaking. A wagon out of earth then rose up, under my feet.

"Wahhh?! What is this?" I asked in shock. "This wagon will take you Cielo's lair" Explained Elementa.

***Snap***

Snapping her fingers again, the wagon began to move. "Wahahaha" I cried out as the wagon starting moving.

"Sorry, Gray. See you tomorrow" Yelled Elementa as we grew further and further way, watching her wave goodbye.

She then stopped waving goodbye, and with a poof of smoke. She was back in her Dragon Form, and took off into the sky.

"Shhh... If you did want to train with me you could have said so" I then said to myself, as the wagon was bring me closer to an icy area zone, and the wind was cool.

The wagon then stopped at this entrance to an ice cave. I walked in, holding on the walls.

I then saw 2 girls paying in the river that ran through the ice cave. "Uhmm... Cielo-San" I cried out.

They both were in bikini's and then both turn to look at me. It was Juvia, and Cielo in her Human Form.

"Gray" Yelled Juvia in shocked as she sunk herself into the water. "Oh, Gray-Kun, why are you here?" Asked Cielo.

"Uhm, well I was training with Elementa, and then she told me that she had something to do. So she sent me here" I explained.

"Wahhhhhh?!" Cielo then yelled. "Wahhhhhh, that little brat" She then yelled again, pulling on her hair.

"Just because she is the Elemental Dragon, that doesn't mean she can do anything on her own free will. Or dismiss any mission request" Roared Cielo again.

Cielo then calmed down, and took in a big breath of air. " I guess I have no choice. Get into a swim shorts or something and go into the river" Huffed Cielo as she then pointed to the river were she was.

I nodded. Cielo headed back into the water, and Juvia popped up again.

I then reached down, to pull up my shirt but then I notice... "Where the hell is my shirt, pants, and shoes?" I then guessed as I was just in my box shorts that reached my knees.

"I guess there is no need for changing" I said to myself. I then walked over to the river, and hopped in.

I was by Cielo, looking a Juvia. She looked really cute in the blue and blue bikini, with the pink ribbon.

The river we all were standing in was only waist deep. "This will be fun" Giggled Cielo.

As she grazed her hands on the surface of the water, the water was then calm.

And then, a wave came at me and Juvia. "Freeze" I then chanted as the wave of water froze, causing the chucks of ice fell back into the water.

"Ehhhh?!" Questioned Cielo, in with a slight sadistic tone. "Now really training shall start here" Cielo solely whispered in a sadistic as water start to surround her.

**Meanwhile, At Acnologia's Lair. Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Neh, Acnologia. Did you hear me?" I then yelled at Acnologia, as he was in his Dragon Form, lying down with his eyes closed.

I was lying on his back. "I'm not joking, Acnologia... You better be listing" I then yelled at him again.

"My queen, I am listing" Acnologia cried back to me. "Oh, really? What did I say then?" I then asked him.

"You said. 'Oh, really, what did I s-" I stopped him, "I mean before that you jack" I then cursed at him.

"You said. I'm not joking Acnologia... You bet-" I stopped him again. "Acnologia, you know what I'm talking about" I then yelled at him.

I got up, and started running, I got to his head. Slide down his snout, and landed in front of him.

"Acnologia. I'm telling all the Dragons this... When I return back to EarthLands, In the Grand Magic Games... NO Dragon are allowed to force open their gates to EarthLands" I then ordered Acnologia.

His eyes were still closed. "Yeah, yeah. No worries Queen Lucy" Acnologia huffed at me.

"Can you at least open your eyes, when talking to me?" I then ordered him.

Acnologia's eyes then slowly began to open up. "Happy?" Acnologia asked in a tired voice, as he gave in to me, and then got up.

With a flash of black light, and a poof of black smoke. Human Acnologia then was standing in front of me.

With his short black hair, and blue bangs. Along with a black tee-shirt and skinny jeans.

"Your lucky" Acnologia then said to me. "How?" I asked. "Because, I don't hate you" Acnologia then growled.

"Aww, thanks" I then giggled. "So, did you hear me?" I then asked again.

"Ohmigod" Whisper Acnologia. I could tell, he was holding back, he really wanted to yell at me.

"Yes, no force opening our gates when you're in the Grand Magic Games" Said Acnologia.

"Good, now let's get to training" I then said. "Yeah, fine. Dragon Wings" Chanted Acnologia, as a pair of large black wings appeared on his back.

"Ok, here I go... Dragon Wings: Assemble" I ordered as the wind around me started to swirl around my back.

A pair of mini tornado shape wind swirls appeared on my back. "Wahhh?! It's different again" I gasped in shock.

"Wahahahaha" Acnologia then began laughing at me. "What do you mean they changed again?" Acnologia then laughed.

"Did Holiday teach you that there are a number of different type of Dragon Wings?" Laughed Acnologia.

I gave a frown. "Shit, sorry" Acnologia whispered. "No... Holiday never taught me about my wings... Only my eyes" I softly said.

I felt tears trying to force themself out from my eyes. A tear drop slipped from my eye.

I then felt a pair of powerful arms wrap around me. "I'm sorry, my Queen. I never meant it like that, I didn't mean to make you cry" Acnologia whispered to me.

We broke hug, "It's okay, Acnologia... You know what, then... I guess you'll be teaching me then" I cheered to Acnologia.

"Let's get this training started" I cheered. "Dragon Eyes" I then whispered.

As I felt my eyes go from Brown to Black, Black to Red and Black... And lastly... I felt my eyes turn to a pure bloody crimson red.

_Okay so Juvia is training with Cielo, the Icy Water Dragon._

_Gray was training with Elementa but now is going to be trained by Cielo along with Juvia, only for a short time._

_And Lastly..._

_Why did Lucy active stage 5 eyes? _

_Can she control it now?_

_Or will she go on a killing rage?_

_Thanks for reading_

_Sorry for any miss spelled word_

**_P.S. Please Review_**


	14. Chapter 14

_Lost meaning of Fairy Tail_

_Chapter 14_

_Fairy Tail's Chosen_

**At a Volcano, Natsu's p.o.v:**

"See ya later Flame" I cheered as we fist bumped. We were by the Fairy Kingdom palace.

The magic portal that will bring us back to EarthLands is open. "You better get going, Natsu" Ordered Flame.

"Why?" I asked. "Remember Salamander, the portal is only open for 24 hours, and its been open for 8 hours already" Warned a voice.

Me, Flame, and Happy turned around. "Aye, its Queen Freya" Ayed Happy. "My queen" Bowed Flame.

"Hello" Cheered the queen. "Salamander, are you happy with your training that you have finished? Asked the Queen.

"Yep, Flame was an awesome teacher" I smiled and explained to the Queen. She smiled back, happy with my answer. "That's good to hear" Said The Queen with a smile.

"Well, we gotta be going now" I said with a smile. "Kay, see ya next time Flame, Queen Freya" I said as I slowly began to step into the portal.

"Goodbye Queen, Flame" I cheered as I then disappeared into the portal with Happy.

Me and Happy then found our way to the end of the portal. I felt myself hit the hard ground, and I felt Happy land on me.

Me and Happy got up. "Aye we're back" Happy cheered. We were on the cliff that over looked Magnolia Town.

"N-Natsu" I then heard Happy cry in a soft voice. "What is it Happy?" I asked. He was pointing his paw towards the town.

I followed the angel his paw was pointing. I saw a build in smoke and destroyed.

"Fairy Tail" I yelled as our guild wasn't there. I smelled tears. "Happy, let's go" I told him as I stared at his teary face.

"Aye" He whispered softly as he wrapped his tail around me and we took off.

We reached the guild. I saw MiraJane, this weird-looking big buff dude, Gajeel, Levy, couple other guild members, and then there was Master Makarov.

"Master What the hell happened here?" I asked in an upset tone. "SaberTooth... Attacked us last night" Gasped Levy as tears slowly streamed.

"But what about our truths?" I guessed. "Rumors say that they got a new guild master and he chose to break off the truths and have some of the guild members attack and destroy our guild" Explained Master.

"Lets go kick there asses" Gajeel then said. "I agree" I then yelled. "Don't be stupid, if we attack them then we might not be able to be in the GMG's this year" Yelled Levy.

"So" I then mocked. "Also, we aren't really sure if it was SaberTooth or not" Master then said.

"Shouldn't we start rebuilding then?" The big buff man asked. "You are right Elfman, but if Lucy is able to us Time Ark, then I this it would be better if we just wait for her return" MiraJane then said.

"That's Elfman?" Gasped Happy. "Is that all we can do? Just wait?" I then gasped.

Everyone nodded, as we all stood in front of the place were the guild use to stand.

Tears and sadness came from the guild members. I felt like destroying SaberTooth, or who ever did this.

**In the Fairy Realm, Juvia's p.o.v:**

"Awwww, I'm sad" I gasped in sadness, as I was with Cielo at the palace, next to the portal going back to EarthLand.

"It's okay, Juvia-Chan, beside Gray will be going back in couple of hours, no worries" Giggled Cielo who was in her Human Form.

"So, I just walk into this then I'll find myself in EarthLands, right?" I asked.

"Yup! No worried, Juvia-Chan. You'll be back at EarthLands in no time" Cheered Cielo with a smile.

Her smile, then slowly turned into a frown. And tears slowly followed.

"Aw! Why are you crying, Cielo-San?" I asked in a worried voice as I was waving my hands back and forward in a panic.

"Your so funny Juvia-Chan, I'm really going to miss you, Juvia-Chan" Laughed Cielo, as she then had tears of happiness and sadness streaming down her face.

Cielo then pulled me into a pretty tight hug. "See you later, Juvia-Chan. Me and all the other Dragon's will be watching you, Queen Lucy, and the rest of Fairy Tail" Cheered Cielo.

"Thank you, Cielo-San" I replied, as we broke are hug. I then slowly started walking to the portal.

Stepping in, half my body was in the portal and the other half was out of the portal.

"Goodbye Cielo-San" I lastly cried out. "Bye, bye Juvia-Chan" Replied Cielo.

I then disappeared into the portal. I then felt myself, hitting hard ground.

"Ow" I cried as I hit the ground. Rubbing the back of my head, I then stood up.

"I'm on a cliff" Ensuring my self. I looked over the cliff, it was a cliff the over looks Magnolia Town.

I looked off in the far distance, where Fairy Tail is supposed to be. But it wasn't there.

"Fairy Tail? Where are you?" I questioned. I then started running down, the mountain.

Rushing throw the streets of the town, almost crashing into some one. "Sorry" I yelled back, as I dodge a lot of people.

I then was running along side of the river bank. Jumping into the river, turning my body into the water.

I then use the water ways as a quick passage to get to the place where the Fairy Tail guild us to stand.

I saw Master and everyone else standing in the front of the torn down, and destroyed guild.

"Gaji what happened to the guild?" I asked in shock. **(P.S. If you watch the Fairy Tail english dubbed, then Juvia calls Gajeel, Gaji as a nickname: {Gah-G})**

"Oh, Juvia. Well the guild was destroyed by another guild" Gajeel blankly said with Levy hugging him, with tears in her eyes.

"What guild could have done this to our guild?" I gasped in a shocked voice, as I then felt sad. Tears slowly dripped down my face.

**Meanwhile in the Fairy Realm, Wendy's p.o.v:**

"Thank you, Lani" I cheered with a smile. Lani then gave me a bundle of bright white Magnolia flowers.

Me and Lani was on a hill that was about 30 minutes from the Fairy Kingdom, and the portal back to EarthLands.

"And this is for you, Carla" Lani cheered as she placed a pink bow with a blue flower in the center of it, on Carla's tails.

"Thank you, Lani. It's lovely" Answered Carla with a smile. "We really should be going back to EarthLands" I then told Carla.

"Yes, we should" Carla saying back at me. Wrapping her tail around me, Carla, me, Lani then took off to the to the Fairy Kingdom.

We got to the Kingdom, and then there was Queen Freya waiting for us. We landed.

"Queen Freya" Gasped Lani as she bowed in honor. "Hello, Wendy, Carla, Lani" Said the Queen.

"Are you ready to go back?" Asked the Queen with a smile. "Yes" I replied back.

"And how was your training?" She then asked. "I had a lot of fun, and Lani was such a fun trainer" I explained with cheer.

Queen smiled, in cheer. I then walked up to the portal with Carla. "Thank you, Lani" I cheered, I gave a slight wave.

I then hopped into the portal, me and Carla made our wave traveling through the portal.

I then felt, Carla's tail wrap around me. Her wings then burst open and we made our way out of the portal.

Opening out eyes. "Magnolia Town" I cheered as we were on top of a cliff.

"Let's go Wendy" Carla said, as we flew down from the cliff. Flying over the Town.

I turned my head up, looking at Carla. Her eyes blank and empty. I know that look, it was her Precognition look.

It was an ability that allows her to see the things in the future. "Carla" I cried, she didn't answer.

**Carla's Precognition, what Carla's sees, Carla's p.o.v:**

_It was the GMG's, 6 guilds left... The last day. Tears, I then also saw a girl with tears in her face._

_ Then out from the sky, a dragon roars breaks the cheers of the people._

_ It wasn't just any dragon. This Dragon, it was different. It wasn't any of Lucy's Dragon from the Dragon World._

_ Tears, screams, blood. Then a girl comes out from now where. Singing as darkness is covering EarthLands._

_ The girl... It was... No way, it's -_

**Wendy's p.o.v:**

"Carla, look at the guild" I cried, as I felt tears beating down my face. Carla's eyes went back to normal, we reached the guild and landed.

The guild members standing all outside the damage guild. "What happen here?" Carla asked Happy.

"Some one destroyed the guild" Happy sadly said, "We are waiting for Lucy to return, so she can fix it with Time Arc" Explained Natsu.

I then nodded. Turning to Carla. "Carla, what did you see in your Precognition?" I then asked.

Carla turned away from me. "Nothing, I was just thinking" Carla replied to me. I knew she was lying. "Okay" I said, not wanting to pry.

**Meanwhile, in the Dragon World, Gray's p.o.v:**

"Gezz" I huffed as me and Elementa was walking to the portal from the palace.

"What is it?" Asked Elementa who was in her Human Form. "I'm gonna hear a mouthful from Juvia, because she wanted to go back to Fairy Tail together but we couldn't" I huffed.

"But do you still love Juvia?" Elementa then asked in a stern voice. "What the hell is that kind of question? No, duh. I love Juvia with all my heart" I then mocked to Elementa.

"Then shut the hell up and don't complain" Growled Elementa in a funny tone of voice.

"I still wonder, what the hell happen to that Dragon I first met?" I mocked.

"I don't know, I wonder. What happen to the Gray that does wear his clothes" Mocked Elementa.

I then looked down, I was only in my boxers. "Wahhhhh, my clothes" I cried as I looked all around for my clothes.

Elementa then threw me my pants and shirt. "Stupid, well you better be hurrying back, the portal his open for 24 hours. And there is only like 10 hours left or something like that" Explained Elementa.

"I guess I better get going" I then said, as I put my clothes come. I then slowly started walking towards the portal.

"Peace, Elementa" I said as I waved. "Bye, Gray" Elementa said as I enter the portal.

I then stepping in the portal completely. I then landed, on a cliff. Looking around.

"EarthLands" I gasped as I looked over the cliff. "Fairy Tail" I yelled in shock.

"Ice Maker: Slide" I chanted as cold frosty air started surround me. A slide made out of ice then appeared, going down to the both of the cliff.

I then jumped on the ice slide, and started sliding down. Half way down, I lost my shirt some how.

I didn't care, I just kept on sliding down. As I got off at the end the slide melted and crumbled down.

I then started running through the town. As I passed a group of girls they all started woahing me, and whistling.

I then just kept on running, I then sharply turned the corner. Losing my footing, I ended up sliding and hitting a build.

People came up to me, asking if I was alright. "He's a Fairy Tail mage" Gasped someone.

I then got up, "Sorry, I gotta run" I yelled back as I then turned another corner, and then found the guild, or what is left of it.

"What happened?" I then yelled. "Oh, Gray" Gasped Master. "Ice Princess, someone attacked the guild last night" Natsu then said to me.

"Gray, your hurt" Huffed Juvia with a sad voice. I looked down, there was a small gash with blood leaking out of it.

It was from when I turned that corned to fast, and slammed myself in to the brick building.

"Forget about me, what about the guild?" I then asked, as I felt a wave of sorrow coming over me.

**Meanwhile, in the Fairy Realm, Erza's p.o.v:**

I was at the portal back to EarthLands. I was with Titanic, and all other Fairy soldiers. Bidding me a farewell.

"Show arms" Ordered Titanic to all the soldiers. They all game me hand salutes.

"Arms Down" He then ordered as they all then put there arms down and then stood still.

In my entire 2 months of training in both the Fairy Realm and Dragon World, I have gain 3 new armors.

2 from the Dragon World, and 1 from the Fairy Real. I was about to leave.

"Titania, it was an honor to be training with you, thank you" Titanic said. "No, thank you for being my trainer" I said.

"You're the last one to leave" A voice then said. We all turned our heads.

"Queen Freya" Gasped Titanic as he kneeled down in front of Freya. "I just want to thank you all, I'm proud of all of you for training my dear friend, Titania. And for that I thank you all" Cheered Freya as she held you her hands.

"My Queen, why are you doing here?" I then asked. "I came to thank the soldiers and to say my farewells to you" She smiled sweetly.

We hugged, and then we broke our hug. Turning to Titanic. "Commander Titanic" She said.

"Yes, m'lady?" Asked Titanic. "Do you have it?" She then asked as she held out her hands.

Titanic nodded, going into his pocket. He pulled out a golden medal, it was in the shape of a pair of Fairy Wings, surrounded by a silver circle, and then in the very middle in the center of the Fairy Wings, it was a platinum sword.

"Erza 'Titania' Scarlet, you are truly a... Fairy Knight" The Queen said as she handed it to me.

"Thank you, my Queen. But I must be going now" I then told her as I clinched the medal in my hand.

She nodded. I then started walking into the portal. I turned around one last time.

"Goodbye, Titania" Cheered All the soldiers as they gave me one last salute. I then disappeared into the portal.

I then felt myself hand on the ground. I opened my eyes, looking up. I was in EarthLands, and the portal above me started closing up.

"I guess, everyone is back already" I said to myself as I tried to see if I could see Fairy Tail from where I was. It wasn't there.

"Requip: Flight Armor" I began to chant as my body started glowing, and then there was my Flight Armor on my body.

I then jumped off the cliff I was on, floating in mid-air. Above the town, I was coming up in the guild.

I landed on the roof of a house that was near the place were Fairy Tail once was.

Unrequpping my armor, I was then in my normal armor. Jumping down from the roof of the house, I landed next to MiraJane.

"Erza" She gasped in shock. "What happen here?" I growled as I looked at every one.

Every one is here, except for Lucy. She must still be in the Dragon World.

"Another guild attacked us. We think it might be SaberTooth" MiraJane explained to me.

"What? When did this happen?" I then asked. "Last night, no one was at the guild, so no one got hurt" Greatly said MiraJane.

"Lucy isn't back yet?!" I then said. "If every one from the guild is like this, then... How would Lucy react? This is her home, this is all of our home, we can't just stand around we have to go and make hell to SaberTooth" Natsu then yelled.

"Natsu, don't be stupid, there is no solid proof that SaberTooth did this" Master then hissed as Natsu.

**Meanwhile. In the Dragon World, at Acnologia's lair, Lucy's p.o.v:**

I was saying my goodbye's to all the Dragons. And I chose to say goodbye to Acnologia last.

"Goodbye, Queen Lucy" Acnologia said to me, as he was in his human form and we were hugging.

We broke hug, "Bye Acnologia, and remember what I said?" I then asked him.

"Nope" He blankly said. I frown. "No forcing open your gates when I'm in the GMG" I then reminded him.

"Oh, so if your basically saying. 'I'm going to be beaten up and don't help me' " Mocked Acnologia.

"Shut up" I whispered as I pouted. "No, worries. I will only come if you summon me" Acnologia said in a soft voice.

"Good boy!" I cheered to him. "You better get back to EarthLands, the portal is going to close soon" Reminded Acnologia.

"I know, but even if the portal closes I have Voyager, that can let me travel through time and space, when ever I wish" I reminded him.

"I know, but it's getting late, you should just go back" Ordered Acnologia.

"Yeah, I know" I then said giving into his ordered. And then out of no where. "Mama" I heard two voice yell.

Me and Acnologia both turned around. "Fate, Charcoal" I gasped in shock, as they both ran up to me and hugging my legs.

"Mama, can we go back already?" Asked Fate with a babyish voice. "I wanna go back to Fairy Tail" Gasped Coal.

I just giggled. Turning to Acnologia. "Go already" He ordered. I nodded and smiled.

"Thank, Acnologia" I said as I lifted up Fate and Charcoal in my arms. "Dragon Wings - Assemble Code: Wind" I began to chant.

As a blue colored wind swirls started to appear on my bed. "Wow, Mama, your wings" Gasped Fate.

"Yup, this is my 'Wind Wings' the fastest wings, that I have" I explained to Fate as the blue colored wind started to shine. "Pretty" Coal cheered. I smiled. "Thanks" I said.

"We gotta go, bye Acnologia" I cheered again, as I took off into the sky. Hearing the soft laughing of fear in Coal's and Fate's voice.

I then was flying, heading to the palace. We quickly got to the palace, and next to the palace was the portal.

I saw Elementa waiting there. I slowed down my speed. With my wings still on and Fate and Coal still in my hands.

I was hovering in the air, about 3 foot up. "Elementa, what are you doing here?" I asked

"Just saying my goodbyes, and just wanting to wish you luck as well" She said, in her Dragon Form.

"Thanks, Elementa" I smiled, we said our goodbyes, and I then flew into the portal.

The end of the portal that leads into the Dragon World then closed. I saw a light at the end, and I heard towards it.

I got out of the portal. I looked up, the portal above me then closet.

"I guess I'm the last one" I giggled to my self. I was on the cliff that over looked Magnolia Town.

I looked around. I couldn't see the guild. "Charcoal, Fate. Hang on tight" I warn then, as they both held my neck tighter.

I jumped of the cliff, and flew above the town. I landed in front of the place where the Fairy Tail guild use to stand.

I made my wings disappear and I put Fate and Charcoal on the ground. I saw them running up to this man.

"Daddy, what happen?" Coal asked the pink haired man who was Natsu. He turned around.

"Lucy" He gasped in shock. Everyone then looked at me. "What happened?" I asked in shock.

I felt tears of sadness streaming down my face, as I look at my destroyed home.

Master then came us to me. My tears stopped. "Lucy, my child" He said. "What is it Master?" I asked.

"May you use your Time Ark to fix our guild?" He then asked. I nodded. "You don't need to tell me twice" I cheered.

I then walked up, right in front of the guild where the front doors use to be.

"Orbs" I chanted as Time Ark, orbs started gathering everywhere above the guild.

"Summoning Lightning" I then whispered as I waved my two fingers together, going around in an infinity sign.

Lightning then appeared from the skies above, in on bolt strike. One of the orbs got hit, and reflected off, and it the other orbs.

As we watched lighting bounce off the orbs like a game of pinball. "Time Ark: Ultimate Lightning Recovering" I then chanted as the scarred remains of the guild then all started glowing.

"Master which guild do you want? The first or the second guild?" I asked. "I like the second one better" Master then smoothly said.

I nodded. "Recover" I then yelled, as the guild then slowly started was being build up from the bottom up.

The guild then was fully, fixed. Brand new, just like the day we finished it.

"Wow!" " Woah!" "Amazing!", Cheered all the guild members, and even some by standers.

"Thank you, Lucy" Master proudly said. "No problem" I said, as we all walked into the guild. It was all the same.

**Time Skip - It was now, 5' 0 clock p, Master's p.o.v:**

Everyone was partying. Drinking, and messing around playing games and fighting. The normal Fairy Tail.

I was on the railing of the second floor. I then heard bells ringing. "What is that?" Yelled some of the members.

Natsu then rushed to the second floor, running pass me to go on the outside look out.

"Master" Erza firmly said. "Yes, he has return" I then told Erza.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Mama, what is that?" Asked Coal in a scared voice. As Fate and Charcoal was holding on to me.

"It's nothing, it's just Aunty Cana, and Grandpa Gildarts coming home" I softly said to them.

**Meanwhile, Walking right up to Magnolia Town. Cana's p.o.v:**

Magnolia Town, quickly started shifting to Gildarts mode. "You okay, Cana?" Asked my dad Gildarts.

"Yeah, it's just... We never been back in like 3 years or so. Every since we got back from the Dragon World, and stuff. And again this year Fairy Tail isn't entering the GMG's again. And I wonder how is Natsu? He must be a wreck after losing Lucy again" I huffed to Gildarts.

We were coming up on the guild. "It's okay, we don't die or our Nakama's" Gildarts began. "We live for them" I lastly said as we were in front of the Guild.

I pushed open the guild door, revealing the guild. "Well come back" Cheered ever one.

"Gildarts, fight me" Natsu came running and yelling at my dad. My dad sent him flying backwards, in to a table that had a lady with two small children.

"Wait" I gasped as I look. I then slowly started walking up to her. "Cana where are you going?" Asked my dad.

I walked up to her. The guild was quiet watching me. "Cana what are you doing?" Asked Natsu as he walked behind the girl and hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

I was shock. "What the?" I was shock, "Natsu" I then blankly said. "Yeah?" He asked.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Why are you cheating on Lucy?" Cana then yelled, eyes widen as she shot me a glare.

I guess that my looks changed a bit. "Eh?!" Yelled the entire guild. "Mama, who is she?" Asked Coal.

"And you even had kids with her" Cana yelled again. "Cana, what are y-" I stopped Natsu.

"Cana, chill. It's me, Lucy" I then yelled at her as I pounded my hand on my chest.

"What?" She questioned. As she then fully examined me. Tears started escaping her eyes.

"N-n-No way, Lucy" She then cried. As she then attacked me with a hug. "I though you were gone" Cried Cana.

"Brats" Master Makarov then yelled ruining the moment. We and Cana broke our hug.

Everyone in the guild, looked at Master who was on the railing of the second floor.

**Master Makarov's p.o.v:**

Every member was back at the guild, I made my choice. For the people who were going to be in the Grand Magic Games.

"Brats, I made my choice. The people who will be in the Grand Magic Games" I cheered.

The guild went silent for a moment. I took a deep breath. "Erza 'Titania' Scarlet" I then said. A smile was then on her face.

"Natsu 'Salamander' Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster" I then spoke, as I saw Natsu and Gray bump fist.

"Gildarts Clive" I then said, as Gildarts, who was drink a beer, nearly choke on his beer, after hearing me call out his name.

"And lastly... Lucy Heartfilia" I then called out her name. She rapidly turned a rounded and looked at me.

"And the reserve member... Is Wendy Marvel" I then said, as I jumped from the railing and landed on the flooring of the first floor.

"We all leave tomorrow at noon, the games will start the day after tomorrow, everyone go home and get a good night rest" I then ordered.

**Time Skip, Every one went home, Master was in my office with some people he need to talk to, Master Makarov's p.o.v:**

"What is it, Gramps?" huffed the tall blonde boy, Laxus. "Thank you guys for meeting me here" I then said.

"Laxus, Cana, Juvia, Gajeel, MiraJane, and... Levy" I huffed. "I want you guys to do me a favor" I then said.

"What is it?" MiraJane asked. "This year, there can be 2 teams per a guild, and I want you guys to be Fairy Tail Team B" I then explained.

"What do we get in return?" Gajeel then said. "Between you and Team A, who ever gets a higher rank wins" I huffed, as they all gave me looks.

"The winning team, is allowed to make the losing do want ever they want, for an entire week" I then huffed.

Shine crossed all there faces. It scared me a little bit, not wanting to know what they are thinking.

**In Laxus's head, Laxus's p.o.v:**

_"Oi, Flame Brain, get me my lunch" I said as I was leaning back in my chair, while sitting at a table._

_ "And also, who should Lucy be with? Me or you?" I asked. "You Laxus-San" He cheered. _

_ 'I would turn Natsu into my slave' _I then said, laughing in my head.

**In Juvia's head, Juvia's p.o.v:**

_"Gray, let's go on a date" I said. "Where to?" Gray then asked back to me._

_ "The spa" I cheered. As I then saw Gray started to get undressed._

**Master's p.o.v:**

Juvia face got so red, I threw she was going to burst into flames. "Uhm, Juvia, you alright?" I asked. She gave a silly nodded.

**In Cana's head, Cana's p.o.v:**

_"Dad, by me 1,000 gallons of wine and beer" I ordered. "Okay" Anything you" He replied._

**In Gajeel's p.o.v, Gajeel's p.o.v:**

_I was on the stage, singing. Lucy was in a bunny girl outfit, "Dance Bunny-Girl" I ordered as she hopped around._

**In MiraJane's mind, MiraJane's p.o.v:**

_"Erza, one milk shake please" I said as I was sitting down at a table, Erza was in a diner girl out fit._

**Lastly in Levy's mind, Levy's p.o.v:**

_"Show me it Lu-Chan" I ordered her. "Fine" She gasped. Handing a stack or papers to me._

_ It was her soon to be finished novel. "It's crappy isn't it?" Lucy said. "What happens next? Why didn't you finish it?" I then asked._

**Meanwhile, Master Makarov's p.o.v:**

"Brats snap out of it" I ordered as they all then had normal looks on there faces.

"Do you guys think you guys can do it?" I asked them. "No problem" Gajeel then said.

"Master Makarov" A loud voice then said. I turn, it was Levy. "Levy what's up?" Gajeel asked.

**Levy's p.o.v:**

"Master, why did you pick me?" I then asked him. Everyone looked at me in shock.

"I'm honored that you picked me, but... I'll just make an ass of my self and make the guild look weak... Why did you pick me to be on the B teams?" I then asked in a soft voice.

"My child, I see high hopes for you. Do not worry, you'll be very needed" Master then said.

I felt tears rolling down my eyes. "Shrimp" I then heard Gajeel whisper. "I'm not powerful or strong... Are did you pick me?" I then asked again.

**Gajeel's p.o.v:**

"That's it, let's go" I then ordered. I picked up Levy, and held her like a bride.

I then hand Levy's arms wrap around me, and we headed out of Master's office.

"Sorry, but we have to go" I then said as I left Master's office, leaving everyone in there dumbfounded.

**Cana's p.o.v:**

"Master, also why did you pick me as well along with Levy?" I asked. "I see great things for both of you, just... All of you go home, and get some sleep" Master ordered. We all lifted Master's office, and made our ways home.

**Time Skip, 12:00pm, Lucy's apartment, Natsu's p.o.v:**

I just came from my house to Lucy's house. I jumped up, from outside, and went into Lucy's room from the window.

I went in her room, and closed the window behind me. Lucy was on her bed.

I went over to her, and started shaking her. "Lucy, you up?" I asked. She didn't reply.

"Oi, Lucy are you awake?" I said in a little louder voice. Lucy then shout up, and shot me a glare.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

I shot up, and gave him a glare. I looked at Natsu. "No Natsu" I then said. "I'm not sleeping, I'm sky diving in my bed" I then sarcastically said.

"Sorry" Natsu then said as he got in bed with me. I moved over, and he got under the blanket with me.

"Where were you?" I asked. "Sorry, remember how I'm letting Happy and Carla and the kittens use my house, we'll I just checked up on them" Natsu explained to me.

Natsu then hugged my under the blankets. "Good night" I then said. "Night" Natsu said as he kissed me on my forehead.

_So like they all returned_

_They all found out who the Fairy Tail team A & B is,_

_and lastly_

_What will be the outcome of the Grand Magic Games?_

_Who will win?_

_Thanks for reading_

_Sorry of miss spelled words_

_**P.S. Please Review**_

_**Please review or PM me so I can get some ideas for the battles for the GMG, please help out**_

_**Also sorry if you don't like the teams**_


	15. Chapter 15

_Lost meaning of Fairy Tail_

_Chapter 15_

_Maze within the Sky_

* * *

**_Please read note at the bottom_**

**_Also, please comment on who you want to read about fight._**

* * *

**On the train, Lucy's p.o.v:**

We all were making our way to Crocus. I was sitting by Lucy, who was by the window. Along with Gray and Erza sitting in front of us.

While at the other end of the train there was Coal and Fate sitting with Hikari and Echo.

Next to us was Gajeel, Juvia, Laxus, and Levy. Cana was in dining part of the train drinking up all the beer and wine they have, while Master was sitting with MiraJane and Gildarts talking about the Grand Magic Games.

"I can't believe that we have the whole train to ourselves" Erza said. "I know, it's amazing that some how Master was able to get us the train" I then said.

"How much longer until were there?" Gray then asked. "About, another two or three hours" Erza answered.

"So, how did your guys training go?" I then asked us. "I learn a new type of Ice Magic" Gray then said.

"Really, what magic?" I asked. "Frost Maker Magic" Gray then said.

"Cool" Erza said. "What about you, Erza?" Natsu then asked. I have gain three new armors, 2 from the Dragon World and one from the Fairy Realm" Erza answered.

"I bet your new armors are super powerful" I then cheered. "I guess so" Erza replied.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

"How about you, Natsu" Lucy asked me, as she place her head on my shoulder.

I learn how to change the variable of my fire, so I could either make it hotter or colder, and even change my fire to lava" I then explained.

"Cool, now that we have new magic than kicking your ass will be even more fun" Gray then cooed.

"What ya say, Stripper?" I cursed, "You heard me, Pinky" Cursed Gray back.

"Are you two fighting?" A voice then hissed. "Aye" I then yelled. "No" Gray quickly said to Erza.

"That's good, I get it, even best of the friends fight at times" Erza then sweetly said.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

I turned, and looked out of the window. There was an amazingly giant Castle.

"Look" I cheered as we came up on the town. "Wow, that's the Mercurius" Erza then said.

**Time Skip - After they all sign in to the Grand Magic Games, and got the rules and stuff like that. In front of the town square. Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Wow" I gasped in shock. "Master" Erza then said as we looked ahead of us.

It was me, Natsu, Fate, Charcoal, Gray, and Erza, along with Happy. "Help you guys" He said.

"I will be that the GMG's arena working on the protects and the other stuff for the GMG along with all the other guild masters. If you need anything just as MiraJane, I think she is sight-seeing with Elfman and Wendy" Master explained.

We all nodded, he walked away. "Alright, remembers you guys. Back at the HoneyBone Inn, before midnight. You got that?" Erza hissed.

"Yeah" We all said. "Hell yeah, this year FairyTail will win for sure" Natsu then yelled out loudly.

Everyone around us then stared, and burst into laughing. "Why the hell ya all laughing?" Natsu roared.

"Fairy Tail is weak" A man then said stepping forwards. "Yeah, no way you guys can win" A women then said.

"Fairy Tail is just a joke" A man then yelled. I turn to Natsu, Erza, and Gray. All with hate on theirs faces.

"What?, look that Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia" Some one then yelled out.

"And look they have children, they're children must be weaklings as well" Another person yelled again.

I looked at Fate and Charcoal, they had small tears in both of they're eyes. Pulling on my shirt, they both look at me.

"Mama, are we really weak?" They asked in unison in sad, sorrow fill voices.

The was just laughing. "Shut up" Natsu yelled. "Natsu" I then yelled. Natsu, Gray, and Erza looked at me.

"Stage 3: Active" I then felt my eyes turning color. My eyes then were pure black.

I stepped forwards. Lighting both my hands on fire. "What are you gonna do? Start a camp fire?" Joked the same man who called my children weak.

"Oi, old man" I then growled. "Who you calling an old man, you little weak bitch" He then roared back.

With a fist, he came at me. I caught it. "Lucy" Natsu, Erza, and Gray all yelled in panic.

"I don't care... You can call me weak, all you want" I started to hiss, as my whole both then started to be covered in flame.

The fire then started spreading to his body as well and he started screaming in free.

"But if you ever call my children weak, and make them cry... I'll send to you hell" I then roared, as I sent him flying back wards into the crowd of people.

The fire on my body, then died down and disappeared. My eyes also then turned back to normal.

I then turned and started walking back to Natsu, Erza, and Gray. "Can we go already?" I asked, in more of an ordering tone, as I just kept on walking away.

I had to walk through the crowd to get out, as I walked towards the crowd they all moved aside.

Charcoal and Fate followed behind me. Along with Natsu, Erza, and Gray.

**Time skip - 3'0 Clock, Natsu's p.o.v:**

We all went are own ways. Erza went into a black smiths shop looking for some new armors and weapons.

While Gray went on his own, sighting see. Me and Lucy along with Fate and Coal were at an Ice-Cream shop.

We were sitting down, eating Ice-Cream. Fate was eating strawberry Ice-Cream with chocolate sprinkles, in a cone.

Charcoal was eating cookies and crème Ice-Cream with rainbow sprinkles in a cone.

Lucy had vanilla Ice-Cream with caramel sauce in a cone, and I had chocolate Ice-Cream in a cone.

I looked at Lucy, she had Ice-Cream at the side of her lip. I leaned over the side of her.

I licked her cheek. I then looked at her. Lucy's face was all red, and shame. "You had Ice-Cream on your cheek" I then giggled to her.

"You didn't have to do that, you could have just told me and I could have wiped it off" Lucy scolded me in a shy voice.

"They looooooove each other" A voice then mewed. We turn and looked, it was Happy and Carla along with their two kittens. Sugar and Pepper.

"Hey, you guys" Natsu cheered. "Oh, so this it Sugar and Pepper that I heard about" I then giggled as the two small kittens landed by me.

One boy, and one girl. The girl was sugar, and was white like Carla, with a blue tail and ears that she got from Happy.

Sugar was wearing a bow on her tail that was pink in color, with a bright silver bell.

The other on was pepper, the boy. Pepper had a blue body like Happy, but with white paws, white tail, and while ears.

"Aunty Lushi" Cheered both of the kittens. "Hi you guys" I cheered back.

"Pepper, Sugar" Cheered Fate and Charcoal. Pepper went to Coal, and Sugar went to Fate.

"How are you guys doing?" I then asked Carla. "Well, I was with Wendy and MiraJane doing some sight-seeing, but I then had to take care of Pepper and Sugar" She then gasped. "Aye" I then cheered after her.

"Mama" Fate then yelled at me. "What is it?" I asked her. "Sugar is going to be my partner" She then cheered.

"And we can go on amazing jobs and missions once my training is finished" She then cheered again.

"Daddy, Pepper is going to be my partner, and then we can train and get strong together" He then cheered to Natsu.

"It looks like our families get along perfectly" Smiled Carla. I gave a nodded.

"I guess they do" I smiled back. "Uhmmm, I wonder what the rest of the guild is doing?" I then said to my self.

**Meanwhile, Walking around. Gray's p.o.v:**

I was walking around the toward, when I saw Juvia. Sitting on a bench with our two one and a half-year olds, Lake the older twin boy, and Reef the younger twin boy.

"Gray" I heard her voice cheer. "Hey Juvia" I cheered back as I walked over to her, and kissed her on her forehead.

Her face then turned a dark shade of red, I couldn't help but giggled. I sat next to her.

In a two-seater stroller there was Lake sitting in the higher seat, and Lake in the lower seat.

"Hi you guys" I cheered as I looked at them. "Dada" Cheered Reef as he was reaching out to me, while Lake was trying to get out of the stroller.

"Gray" Juvia said as she stood up, and starting pushing the stroller. We then started walking side by side together.

"Gray, lets go eat" Juvia cheered. "Su-" I then was stopped as I saw Juvia being led away.

"Lyon?!" I then yelled in shock. "I know a perfect café near here, let's go" Lyon said to Juvia.

"Hey, don't walk away with something that isn't yours" I then yelled. Lyon turned around and looked at me.

"Oh, Gray you here" He blankly said in an unset voice. "Juvia is mines and you're not taking her" I then yelled at him as I grabbed Juvia's arm and pulled her back by me.

"Wahhhhhhh, waaaaaahhhhh" A voice cried out. "Lake, Reef" Juvia then said as she rushed to check on the two babies.

"What?!" Lyon then yelled. Juvia was holding up Reef who was crying. Lyon looked at me in shock.

"What the Fu-" I then stopped him from saying. "Get kids around bro, don't swear" I scolded him.

"It that y-y-you kids?" Lyon then asked in a soft voice. "Yeah" I proudly said.

"And just letting you know, Juvia is mines, and mines alone for ever and ever" I then said to him.

"You t-t-to-took Juvia" He then gasped. "Lake, what did you do?" Juvia voice then yelled.

"Yeah, also she is a great mother" I then laughed. Lyon was shocked beyond shocked.

**Juvia's p.o.v:**

I have Gray and Lyon talking about who knows what, and I then got Lake making trouble to his little brother.

**(Lake and Reef are twins, but Lake came out before Reef. So Lake is older than Reef)**

"Lake what did you do?" I then asked again, as I was holding Reef in my arms.

"Ree star it" He then said, with his baby voice. **(What Lake is really saying: 'Reef started it')**

"Ugh" I then huff. "Lake, say sorry" I then calmly and sweetly said. Lake turned away.

"I'm sorry" Whispered Lake. "It's okay, Lake Nii-Chan" Cheered Reef with a smile.

I then placed Reef back where he was sitting. Turning around to Gray and Lyon.

"I have to go, I'm bring them to Bisca, Kay" I then said as I smiled as started walking away, while pushing the stroller.

**Gray's p.o.v:**

Juvia left with the two boys. I turned to Lyon. "Wanna catch up?" I then asked.

"Eh, sure" He said. We both then started walking and ended up at a café.

We both took a seat, and then started talking. A waiter brought us both Ice Coffee.

"Who won that bet?" Lyon asked. "Me, it turns out that Natsu and Lucy was the second one to have kids" I said with a laugh.

"So, Lucy? She still all mean and dark?" Lyon asked. "No, actually what happen after that attack from that Dragon girl, a lot of things then happen, and in the end Lucy killed that Dragon girl after wards" I explained.

"I see, she really is a Dragon Slayer" Lyon then gasped. "Yeah, she is also able to us Time Ark, like Ul, and also still has her Celestial Magic" I said.

"Oh" He gasped. "So, who is in FairyTail's team this year?" Lyon asked as he took a sip of Ice Coffee.

"There is Natsu, Erza, Lucy, me, and Gildarts. Also our reserve member is Wendy" I explained.

"How bout' Lamia Scale?" I asked. "There is me, Toby, Yuka, Chelia, and Jura" huffed Lyon.

"Hmmm, Jura and Gildarts, now that would be a battle worth seeing" I said with a grin.

"I agree, I bet that Jura would win hands down" Smirked Lyon. "Nope, Jura has nothing on Gildarts. Gildarts is more powerful" I smoked.

"Didn't he fight Lucy and Natsu, and didn't he lose?" Questioned Lyon.

"To be fair, in that fight, Natsu got knocked out cold, and Lucy ended up fighting Gildarts on her own, and Gildarts just was going easy on her" I explained.

"Okay, what ever helps you sleep at night" Mocked Lyon. "Yeah, what ever" I mocked back.

"Hey wait time is it?" I then asked. "5'0 clock, why?" He answered back.

"I better get going" I then said as I put down money for mines and Lyon's drink.

"Here" Lyon said handing me Jewels. "What is this for?" I asked. "Pay back for the drink, thanks" He replied.

We both walked out the door, and then parted ways. I started walking around town again, like a loner.

**Meanwhile, Wendy's p.o.v:**

"Bye MiraJane" I said as I waved goodbye. "Bye Wendy" She cheered back.

Romeo and we were on a date... We walked around the town together.

We then walked past this girl with pink hair, I turned around to get another look at her, but she was gone.

"You okay, Wendy?" Asked Romeo, "Yeah, sorry" I said as we held hands and started walking some more.

I still kept on thinking what Carla saw, I couldn't get that thought out of my mind.

**Meanwhile, at a bar. Gildarts's p.o.v:**

"Cana, I thinks that enough" I said to her, as I ordered the waiter to stop bringing her wine and beer.

"Come on, I'm not even buzzed yet" Huffed Cana as she looked like she was going to pass out.

A man, then came up to us. "Hey doll, wanna have a drinking contest?" He hicced.

"Cana, no" I then yelled, slamming my fist on the bar counter. "Sure" Cana said.

I looked at the man, he that a guild mark. He was in one of the guilds that we'll be up against.

Shots after Shots, "Cana that's enough" I then ordered her. "No - hic, it not" She giggled.

I don't know why, but she was drunk. She only had 19 barrels of wine, 12 bottles of beer, and 32 shots.

Cana can stand triple that amount at the guild, but here. She let her self go.

"Cana we're going" I then said. I looked at Cana, she was on the floor. "You lost doll" The man, hicced.

"Fine" Huffed Cana. "Oi, what - hic - Guild are you from?" Cana then asked.

While she was un doing her bikini like top. "Quatro Cerberus" He then hicced as Cana crossed her arm over her chest, and handed him that top.

"I don't know who that hell you are, but you better give that back" I hissed as I took off my long grim reaper coat that I was wearing and gave it to Cana.

"It's okay, I'm leaving now" Cana then said as she just walked out of the bar. I was about to follow her, when.

"Hey Mister, you gotta pay" Yelled that waiter. He gave me the bill. $4,000 jewels.

I gave the man the money, and I then just walked out. "Sir, your change" He yelled out. "Keep it" I replied.

**Meanwhile, Cana's p.o.v:**

I made my way back to the Motel that Fairy Tail Team B was staying in. Called 'Trails Black Ball'.

I was in the room alone. Walking over to my bed, I pulled out another shirt, and put it on.

I looked at my arm. Ever since that day... Two and a half years ago, when Shadow gave me his 'Shadow Law' Magic.

I always kept the bandage wrapped around my arm, so no one can see that markings.

**(If you don't remember that, look in 'True meaning of Fairy Tail, Chapter 53' for more Info)**

I sat on my bed. "It's messed up" I whispered to myself, as I slowly took off the bandage, I felt scared.

"The only person... That made my heart skip a beat" I then whispered as I completely took off the bandage wrap that was on my arm.

There was a black marking tatoo that went all around my arm, and into the center of it was a pink ring looking thing.

"Shadow" I whispered with a smile as I grabbed my arm and held it. "What are you doing Cana?" A voice then boomed.

I rapidly turned around, and hid my arm with the tatoo behind my back. I looked to see who it was.

"MiraJane" I said. "Hey, Cana. What are you doing?" Asked MiraJane she came to sit next to me.

"Uhm, nothing" I whispered, as I moved my arm. MiraJane saw my arm. "I remember that day, you miss him" Smiled MiraJane.

I nodded. "I never believed in love at first sight, until... I met him" I huffed in a sad voice.

MiraJane placed her arms around me, and gave me a hug. I felt tears streaming down my face.

"If you love something, set it free" Mira said with a smile. I looked at her.

"I know, but what about 'If it comes back to you, then it truly is ment to be your's" I huffed to Mira.

I felt tears slipping down my eyes, Mira hugged me tighter. "These markings... I'm sure that he'll return again" Mira said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "If you think about it, what he did years ago, that wasn't taboo. Maybe he just went away, I bet you guys will meet again" Mira cheered.

I wiped my tears with the back of my hand, and stopped crying. "Thanks MiraJane" I smiled, "No problem, well. I gotta get going" Mira then said.

"Oh, okay" I smiled back. MiraJane then left my room. It was about 7:00pm. I laid in bed, trying to fall asleep.

**Time Skip, 11:50, At the Honey Bone Inn, Erza's p.o.v:**

"Okay, so what will be happening? Why would they be back at 12 0'clock on the dot?" I asked.

It was me, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Gildarts. The other guild members who were reserved or not being in the games are staying in different hotels.

"Maybe it's going to be event" Gildarts then said. "Maybe" I said. "Where is Master?" I then asked, "Maybe he'll know" I then said.

"Nope, each year all the events are unknown, they announce the events" Gray then explained.

"So, this is a pre-round to narrow down to the lowest number of guild?" Lucy said in a confused voice.

"I guess so" I then replied. "What time is it?" Gildarts asked, "11:55" Natsu replied.

"Oh, Lucy where is Charcoal and Fate?" Natsu asked Lucy. "Bisca and Alzack are watching them, along with everyone else in the guild" Lucy explained.

***Ding Dong - Ding Dong***

A loud bell starting ringing, we all rushed, and looked out side from the windows.

There was a projector image of a short man with a pumpkin head on.

Opening up all the window, the image then started talking. "Guilds, this will be the start of the first round, the preliminaries. First eight teams to find the end, within the maze wins, and will be moving on to the games" The pumpkin said.

"You may use magic in any way, but... Once one of your team mates falls out of the maze, you're entire guild is out" He said.

"Now, I'm Mato. And let the maze start" He then yelled. As our inn then started moving up into the sky, so did other inn's across the land.

A giant ball shape thing came up from no where. A bridge then was formed from our inn into the ball.

We was other people running on the bridge. "Let's go" Gildarts yelled. We all then started running on the bridge into the ball shape maze.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

We are in a maze. With stairs going up side down, and everything. "Wow" Natsu cheered.

"Which way do we go?" Gray asked. "We have to go East, since the arena is in that way" Erza explained. "I got this" I then cheered. "Requip" I then yelled.

As a wheel of keys started surrounding me. "Key of the ways: Come to my aid" I then yelled as a silver key came forwards. I grabbed it.

"Open! Gate of the Compass, Pyxis" I ordered as a light started shine. "I summon thee" I then yelled as a magic circle opened up.

A penguin looking thing appeared, with a large compass on it's head. "Which way is East?" I then asked.

Pyxis then started spinning, he quickly stopped and pointed in a way. "East is that way" I cheered along with Pyxis, pointing in that way.

"Uhm Lucy, I have a compass" Erza blankly said holding up the compass.

I felt stupid. I then sat in the corner of the platform with Pyxis at my side. "Don't feel bad, Lucy. Uhm Penguin-dude, you both did a good job" Natsu said to me.

I smiled, sent Pyxis back, and we started moving. We walked up side down and a stair ways, and through loops.

"Look another guild" Gray yelled out. The guild came up too us, It was the guild, 'Dam-Lock'. **(Made up guild)**

"Fairy Tail" Smirked a woman in a purple and grey dress. "Beat it weaklings" Smirked another person.

They all then came charging at us. We dodges it.

"Don't" Yelled Natsu as he through a fist of fire. "Get" Gray then picked up, as he froze a guy.

"In" Erza roared summoning a sword as attacking a girl. "Way" Gildarts then yelled, as he used his magic to crush the platform the guild was standing on.

They all flew down to the floor, Erza then smirked. "I get this game now, we gotta destroy the other guilds" Smirked everyone else.

I picked up the map that the other guild was making.

***Click, crack, click***

The maze all started to move. "What the hell is going on" I yelled. I platform I was on then disappeared. I slowly started to fall.

"Lucy" Everyone yelled. Feeling the wind rushing to me. "No..." I whispered. "I can't blow it, for everyone" I then told my self.

"Requip: Key of Rights, Come to my aid" I yelled as a gold key appeared in front of me.

I quickly grabbed it, "Open! Gate of the Heavenly Scale, Libra. I summon thee" I then yelled as A light was forming and a women with scaled appeared.

"How may I help, Master" She spoke. "Change my gravity, quickly" I ordered her.

She nodded. I then felt like I was floating. I jumped off the side of the walls, and made my way back up to the top.

"Lucy" Cheered everyone. "You guys, come with me" I said. Tapping everyone on they're shoulders.

They all started floating with me. I then lead them to a door. "I saw this went I was falling" I then said.

Opening the door, a light shined. "You have reached the end, Mato" Cheered Mato, to us.

"Gildarts Clive, Erza 'Titania' Scarlet, Gray FullBuster, Natsu 'Salamander' Dragneel, and Lucy Heartfilia... Team Fairy Tail, you have reached the end" Cheered Mato.

Gildarts smiled and started jumping up and down, Erza crossed her arms and nodded her head.

Natsu and Gray had stupid looks on they're faces, and then gave each other a fist bump.

"What place are we? 1st?" I asked. "No" He quickly said. "8th place, you guys barely passed" He laugh.

"Well, you all return to you guilds, because it's 1:43am... The games start in 7 hour" Mato then said.

"I wonder, who will we be changing" I cheered as we left the Maze and our Inn was the same, we all then went to bed, trying to sleep.

_Okay so like, _

_The pre-round is a maze in the sky,_

_Erza makes Lucy feel stupid,_

_and Fairy Tail passed the maze..._

_But in last place..._

_Will they have a better out come in the games? _

_Or will Fairy Tail be shamed once more?_

_Thanks for reading_

_Sorry of any miss spelled words_

_**P.S. Please review**_

_**P.S.I will be starting school on the 3rd of this month, so like hell. My updates will be slowly down.**_

_**Also, remember 'PM or Review' me . **_

_**Who do you want to fight? Just tell me and I will try to work it in.**_

_**You can pick the battles, who every you want to fight, just tell me.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_Lost meaning of Fairy Tail_

_Chapter 16_

_Day 1: The Guild That is Reborn _

_and The Game of Seek and Tag_

**At the arena, Master Makarov's p.o.v:**

Me and the entire guild was watching from the side lines. "Welcome everyone to the Grand Magic Games" Shouted the pumpkin looking man person thingy.

"I'll be your host for the Grand Magic Games, I'm Mato. And let's meet the judges" He then announced.

"Okay, Let's meet our first judge... Chapati Lola" Mato cheered. "Thank you for having me" He cheered.

"And our other Judge is Yajima" Mato announced again. "Hello, everyone" He slightly smiled. Cheers started to rain.

"And today we have a guest judge... Miss Fiore, A Blue Pegasus member... Miss Jenny Realight" Mato then cheered.

"It's nice to be here, thank you" Jenny cheered with a smile, the crowd then started cheering louder and louder.

"Now, Let's meet the guild" Mato said. The crowd cheers then grew louder.

"In 8th place... The pixies with a kick, the demon with angel wings... The guild that has been through Hell and back, trying to make a come back... Fairy Tail" Mato yelled.

As my guild then stepped out, the cheers stopped. whisperers then grew from the crowd.

"Master, why is everybody silent?" Asked Wendy in shock. "... I don't know" I replied.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

We stepped out into the light. Cheers stopped. "They're a joke" Somebody yelled out. "Booooo!" "Losers" "Bororo!" Laughed the crowd.

"Oi, shut up" Natsu yelled with his fist in flames. "Natsu, calm down" I said in a soft voice.

"If they see so little of Fairy Tail, then stat's okay... We'll blow they're minds, with the over of the Fairies" Smirked Erza.

Natsu then powered down his magic and the flames vanished. We then just stood there, not caring what they were yelling, and even some people there rubbish, but we didn't care.

"Now, now. Every calm down please" Huffed Yajima over the mic. Every one just kept on booing at us.

"I said shut up" Yajima then roared from the mic, and hitting attack wards causing it to make that loud high pitch ear breaking sound.

The crowd then stopped laughing and was quiet. "Y-Yajima?" Muttered the other judge Chapati.

"I am personal a Fairy Tail fan, and I know that they will surely make a come back to number one again" Smiled Yajima.

"Fairy Tail... What a surprising name for a guild, I like it" Giggled Jenny.

"Uhm... Well, I'm sorry Fairy Tail, but I am a SaberTooth fan" Whispered Chapati.

"Okay, Next we have the craziest of men... Quatro Cerberus" Mato then cheered. As slight cheers came.

"Wild, w- wi- wild" All the guild members cheered. All the guild members were male.

"Next... The guild with charm, Blue Pegasus" Mato then announced as the Blue Pegasus boys all came out.

"Men" Ichiya was yelling. "Good luck, Blue Pegasus" Jenny cheered, cheering on her guild.

"Fairy Tail, nice to see you guys here" Ren then said coming up to us. "Lucy, nice to see you again" Cheered Hibiki, as he came up to me. Grabbed my hand, and was about to kiss it.

Natsu then grabbed my hand, and Hibiki looked at Natsu. "Lucy is mines" Natsu growled.

Hibiki then backed away. "If you want to have some fun, and cheat on Natsu, just remember... I earn the nick name 'Hundred Nights Hibiki" Smirked Hibiki with a wink.

"I'm gonna kill you" Growled Natsu. "Beside, I already showed Lucy a thousand nights" Smirked Natsu.

I then blushed, and turned away, and started watching the others. While Natsu and Hibiki were butting heads, I was looking at Erza.

Eve then was hitting on Erza, and Ichiya was trying to woo Erza. She looked like she was getting sick.

"Next... In 5th... The Dancers of the sea, Mermaid Heel" Mato announced, as a guild with all females then made they're way into the arena.

"Mermaid Heel?" Natsu then questioned. "I remember, that day... When you found out that I was Tatsuki, and I got into the battle with Roxanne... They were one of the guilds she destroyed" I explained.

"No way" Huffed Gray. The guild was with 5 girls. Just standing still, and waving at the crowd.

"In 4th place, the rulers of love and Destruction. Lamia Scale" Mato then cheered.

"Lyon" Hissed Gray. Lamia Scale came out and waved at the crowd. "Oh shit, Lucy" Lyon huffed.

"Yeah, sorry about lying you guys about being Tatsuki" Laughed. "Eh, it's okay" Was all he said as he walked away and went and talk to Gray.

"Three more teams, I wonder who are they?" I asked myself. "SaberTooth is one for sure" Erza then said.

"And now, for our top three" Cheered Mato. "In a surprise... A unexpected out come..." Mato began as we all looked at the gate way.

"Fairy Tail B" Mato then yelled in cheer. We saw another team sporting the Fairy Tail flag, and also.

There was Cana, Laxus, Juvia, Gajeel... And Levy? **(MiraJane is the reserved member)**

"What the hell?!" Yelled Natsu. "Lu-Chan" Cheered Levy as she ran up to me and we hugged.

"Hey Levy, what is this?" I asked in shock. "We are Fairy Tail B Team" Cana cheered.

"Master what is the meaning of this?" Yelled Erza to Master Makarov. "What the?" We all said in shocked.

**Master Makarov's p.o.v:**

"Mavis?!" We all then gasped. "Hi hi" Mavis cheered. "Why are you here?" I asked.

"To cheer for my guild, and don't worry. Only the people with the Fairy Tail insignia" Explained Mavis.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Okay" I huffed, as we all then was focus on Mato again. "And... For nothing to something, a guild that was destroyed by the Fairies" Mato then hollowed.

"What is he talking about?" I asked in confuse voice. "Team Phantom Lord Reborn" Mato then yelled in cheer.

A dark aura started forming. People then started coming out of the second gate.

"What?" I yelled in shock. "Phantom" Juvia then yelled loudly in shock. "Lord" Gajeel then howled.

"Reborn?!" Gajeel and Juvia then both yelled in shock, as they both look like killing them.

"And lastly... Our winners, SaberTooth" Mato then cheered. As the crowd then started roaring, louder and louder. Almost as loud as a dragon.

**Time Skip, the start of the first event. Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Guilds sent up, one of your members for the first event" Mato ordered into the mic.

"Who's going up?" Gildarts asked. "I'll go" Gray then said. "You sure?" I asked. "Yeah" He then said.

**Meanwhile, Fairy Tail Team B, Levy's p.o.v:**

"Who's going?" I asked. "I vote Laxus" Gajeel joked. "Gaji, I'll go" Juvia then said bravely setting forward.

**Normal p.o.v:**

As all the participants made they're way the arena, the guilds stood and stared. Watching for Mato to announced the event.

**Gray's p.o.v:**

"Everyone, welcome" Mato cheered. "Today the event will be a little fun game called... Tag" Cheered Mato.

The crowd then started cheering in joy. "For this event. Eve Tearm - From Blue Pegasus" Mato then cheered.

The crowd then cheered and awed as Eve appeared on the screens of the Lacrima-Vision.

"Next, from Mermaid Heel - Beth Vanderwood" Cheered Mato again, as she appeared in the Lacrima-Vision.

"Next Yaeger for Quatro Cerberus, and also Lamia Scale's Lyon Vastia" Mato cheered.

The crowd roar was growing louder and louder in glee. "SaberTooth - Rufus Lohr" Mato then said.

The crowd grew louder than it ever was. Cheering on SaberTooth. "Fairy Tail Team B - Juvia Loxar" Mato the said in a cheer.

The cheering died down a bit, "Along with Team b, Fairy Tail Team A, Gray Fullbuster" Mato announced.

"And now... Phantom Lord Reborn" Yelled Mato. "Pierce Talon" Mato then cheered as he moved around.

Raising his hands up, magic started building itself up, and start creating a town like place.

"Wow" Juvia gasped. "The Game is Seek and Tag. You have to hide with in the town that was created. You have to avoid being tag, and you have to be the taggers as well" Explained Mato.

"If you get tagged, a mark will appear on your chest, on your clothes. Every time you get tagged, you have a point taken away and you get transported to a different spot in town, and for ten seconds you can't move, once ten seconds is up you may star playing again. If you are the taggers then you'll gain one point" Explained Mato again.

"At the end, the winner will be chosen. The person with the least amount of tagged and the highest amount of tags. Also you only have 30 minutes" Finished Mato.

"Now, does any of the Judges have a word to say?" Mato asked, as everyone looked at the judges.

"Good luck, Eve-Kun" Cheered Jenny. "Good luck, guilds" Chapati cheered. "Fairy Tail, you can do it" Cheered Yajima.

"And now does the guilds have anything to say" Mato asked, coming up to us with the mic.

"Yeah, I do" Said the dude from Phantom Lord. He had snow-white hair, light sky blue eyes. And was wearing a blue sleeve less shirt with the collar popped up, and black military type of pants.

Grabbing the mic for Mato, "I think Fairy Tail having two teams is unfair to the teams who only has one team" Huff Pierce.

"And what does Fairy Tail have to say about this?" Mato said handing me the mic.

"Uhm... Well" I began to say, all of a sudden. Juvia came and grab the mic out from my hands.

"Fairy Tail thinks it's a good idea for us to have two teams" Juvia then stated in a stern voice.

"Phantom Lord, Fairy Tail has two teams to show off the true power of our guild. We have more powerful members and we want to show them all off, is that so bad? It's not Fairy Tail's fault if Phantom Lord, or any other guild doesn't have as much powerful members as us. Is being strong with a lot of powerful Mages a crime? Huh? Is it? Or is it not" Juvia then snapped.

The arena was quiet. And then. "Wahahahahaha" It was Gajeel laughing in the back round.

"Phantom Lord so call 'Reborn' just got owned" Gajeel then yelled out in a laughing voice.

The whole crowed then started cracking up and laughing. "Haha- Now what about the other guilds?" Mato then said going to Beth from Mermaid Heel.

"I think, it will be fun! Beside Fairy Tail has been out for way too long, and seeing them come back with style, I love it. So I really don't care if there is two teams from one guild" Cheered Beth.

"Who cares? More the merrier wildness" Cheered Yaeger. "I don't care, I love Fairy Tail, and also they have some beautiful girls there to" Lyon smirked winking at Juvia.

"I agree with Lyon, they do have the most beautiful girls there so I ever seen, so I wouldn't mind having them around" Cheered Eve.

"Eve-Kun, how could you? I though I was the most beautiful girl you ever seen" Yelled Jenny.

"Well, yes the most beautiful girl in Blue Pegasus, but Fairy Tail takes the cake for having the most beautiful girls" Cheered Eve.

"Rufus, how about you?" Asked Mato. "Huh? I don't mind. Me along with SaberTooth actually wish to see the true power of Fairy Tail" Smirked Rufus.

"I guess that is it folks, the other teams don't mind having two Fairy Tail teams, so how about we get started" Mato then cheered.

We all then went into our signed areas of the created town. ***GONG***

They started the games, once the sound of the gong rained throughout the arena.

And then out of no where, Lyon then showed up, along with Rufus, Juvia, Beth, and me?

"What is this?" I yelled out, as I realized they all were clones. "Whoops! I forgot to tell you guys. You have to find the real person, if you attack a clone, you get a point taken away and you restart after ten seconds in a new location" Laughed Mato.

"Damn, what a pain in the ass" I huffed. I then started walking around. Passing all the clones.

**Meanwhile, Juvia's p.o.v:**

"With a Gray Gray here, and a Gray Gray there, every where, every where is a Gray" I sang softly to myself as I walked around.

I then saw someone move in front of me. I stopped walking. "Mermaid Heel" I huffed as I saw her.

"Sorry, Fairy" Beth cried as she jumped up in the air. **(Some attacks made up)**

"Corn Bomb" Beth yelled back at me. "Water Lock" I chanted as I surround my self in my own 'Water Lock' to protect me.

"The first battle is between the Mermaid v.s. the Fairy. Beth just attacked Juvia, She dodged the attack by using her own attack on herself" Explained Mato to the crowd over the mic.

"Fly Trap" I then heard a voice chant. I thought it was Beth so I jumped away. I landed on a different area of the ground.

I felt the ground under my feet start to rumble. "What the?" I asked in shock.

Spiky green large leafs then was closing in on me. I couldn't re act fast enough. I was attacked with the 'Fly Trap' attack from another guild.

I got out of the fly trap. It was Yaeger. I then felt my body start to move. I then was transported to a different part of the created town.

I was on the ground and couldn't move. "Ladies and gentlemen. Juvia was just tagged by Yaeger. Gaining one for Quatra Cerberus" Mato said.

Ten second was up, I then got up. "Crap" I cursed. I then started walking around again.

**Meanwhile, Gray's p.o.v:**

"Lyon" I said. "Nice to see you, Gray" Lyon smirked. "I will not go easy on you" Smirked Lyon.

"That's okay, I wouldn't want it any other way" I then smirked back, we both took fighting poses.

"Gray" A voice yelled. Me and Lyon looked up. "Juvia" I yelled in shocked, as I saw her skirt lifted up, while jumping down from a building. "Panties" Blushed Lyon, as Juvia attacked him.

"I just saw Heaven" Giggled Lyon as his face was red. He then disappeared.

"I love it that you came to help me, but remember... We are rivals" I said to Juvia.

"I know... Juvia just wanted a point" Juvia smirked. "Lyon was tagged by Juvia, earning Juvia one point" Said Mato over the mic.

The crowds cheered. Juvia then walked away. I just walked around again.

I soon ran in to that Phantom Lord Reborn Boy, Pierce. "So... How is your guild? Broken still?" Smirked Pierce.

"What? How did you? No, Phantom Lord was the one who attack Fairy Tail again" I said in shocked.

"Why you!" I then yelled, charging without thinking. Pierce knead me the stomach as I was sent flying away.

I was sent somewhere else. No fight was going on. "Where is Rufus?" Asked Mato over the mic.

We looked. We was on top of a high building. "I know where every one is" Smirked Rufus.

"Memory Make - Night of the Falling Stars" He then chanted as golden lights shot from his body.

All lights hit everyone on the playing field. The game was finished.

They made the created town disappear. It was now time for scoring. I kept on getting tagged, and I never tagged any one.

"First place: SaberTooth Rufus, earning 10 points for his team. In second place: Phantom Lord Reborn Pierce, earning 8 points" Mato said, as he then paused.

"Third place: Lamia Scale Lyon with 6 points for his team, followed by, fourth place: Blue Pegasus Eve earning 4 points for his team" Mato then said.

"Fifth place: Mermaid Heel Beth gaining 3 points, and sixth place: Quatro Cerberus Yaeger earing 2 points" Mato explained as he then huffed.

"In seventh place Fairy Tail B, Juvia gaining 1 point" Huffed Mato, "And sadly..." He then stopped.

"In last place, Fairy Tail A, Gray gaining no points for his team" He sadly huffed.

I then hung my head and started walking back to Fairy Tail. I was heading for the gate that led out of the battle field.

"Gray?!" Natsu and Lucy called out in sadness and pity. I just walked pass them. Hearing the faint laughers of the crowd as I entered the tunnel.

***Roooaaaarrrr***

I heard a deep dark roar, I then hit the walls of the tunnel with my fist. "Lucy... Don't get mad" I laughed.

As I hit the wall again with my bare fist. Some how, I was shirt less. I had no clue what happen to my shirt.

I then glared up at the wall. "Phantom Lord... SaberTooth... I will beat you" I then growled.

**Meanwhile, outside. Lucy's p.o.v:**

I just let out a deadly roar, that made the crowd shut up completely. "Don't look down on us, Fairy Tail is just getting started" I then growled.

I felt two people touch each of my shoulders. I turned to look. "Natsu, Erza" I huffed.

**Time - Skip, 20 minutes later: They cleaned up the battle field, and are about to start the battles. Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Let's start the battles" Cheered Mato over the mic. The crowd then started to roar, louder and louder.

"The first Battle, will be between... Phantom Lord Pierce Talon v.s. Blue Pegasus Ren Akatsuki" Mato then announced.

"Didn't that Phantom Lord boy just go in the event?" Natsu stupidly asked.

"Brats I want you guys to keep a close eye on them. Watch and learn everything you can about them" Master then warned us.

"They did it" A voice then said. Turning around. "Gray" We all said in shocked.

"Master... I'm sorry for my last" Gray then said in a sad voice, as he then bowed, hanging his head down.

Master walked up to Gray. "My child, don't feel bad. And what did you say earlier?" Master asked.

Raising his head. "It was them... When I was battle the Pierce guy, he asked if our guild was still broken" Gray explained.

"Good job! My child. This is a winning in my books" Giggled Master. "How?" Gray asked.

"Now we know... Who to kill" Smirked Master with a dark aura. "The match is about to start" Master then said. Changing the subject.

**Watching the battle, Normal p.o.v:**

The match has started. "Aerial Shot" Ren chanted, as his wind magic shattered some pieces of the ground as then making them raise up in the air.

Launching them at Pierce. "Rejected" Pierce smirked, raising his hand. Firing a tail wind of air back at Ren. Making Ren's attack hit Ren himself.

"What do we have here? Two Wind Mages? How will the outcome be?" Cheered the judge Chapati.

**(Some attacks made up)**

"Ren-Kun, you can do it" Cheered Jenny, who was a guest judge. "Wind Slicer" Yelled Pierce, swing his arms forwards.

Creating a powerful wind the roared through the battle field. Slicing up the ground, and sent Ren flying up into the air.

"Aerial Levitation" Ren chanted as he then slowly floated back down towards the ground.

"This is getting bothersome. Let's finish this" Smirked Pierce to Ren. "And how about a bet, while were at this" Suggested Ren.

"Alright" Huffed Pierce. "If I win... Phantom Lord will drop out of the Grand Magic Games" Smirked Ren, as he placed his bet.

"Very well... If I win... You will not tan for a whole month, and... That chain necklace around you neck, I want it" Smirked Pierce.

"What? Why do I gotta give up two things?" Ren then yelled holding on to this gold chain necklace, that was given to him for Sherry.

"Equal Exchange. Making my guild leave just because of one little lose, now that sad" Smirked Pierce as he then flipped his hair to the side.

"What ever, let's go" Shouted Ren as he then charged at Pierce. "Aerial Force" Shouted Ren as he then was about to make contract with Pierce.

Pierce stepped to the side, "Die" Pierce growled, whipping his hand to his side.

Ren then fell, defeated. On the ground. "Secret Wind" Pierce then whispered as blood appeared on his hand.

Blood then gushed for Ren's side. "Awww" "Oooo" "What?!" All those type of things and sound coming for the crowd as a puddle of blood then slowly started forming Ren's body.

"Ren-Kun" Yelled Jenny over the mic in shocked and fear as she was standing up, looking on to the battle field at her fallen comrade.

"T-This match is now over, Winner- uhm. Phantom Lord. Medical Team, Battle Field at once" Yelled Mato our the mic.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Master should me and Wendy go and aid the Medical Team?" I asked in a panic voice as Wendy was standing at my side.

"Go ask Master Bob" Master Makarov order us. Me and Wendy nodded as then ran to the Medical Room.

We got there to see, Master Bob, who was the Blue Pegasus GUild Master.

"Oh, Fairy Tail, Wendy-Chan and Lucy-Chan" Master Bob softly said. "Master Bob" I then cried out.

"Please let us help" Wendy then cried as we bowed. "We don't need your guys help" A voice roared.

"Jenny-Chan" Master Bob said. "The medic here is fine, we don't need trash help for weaklings like you" Jenny cried with tears in her eyes.

"You stupid small boob not-so hot model" I then yelled as Jenny looked at me in shock.

"I have a healing spirit, and Wendy is a Sky Dragon Slayer, so she has the power of healing" I growled at her.

"Please heal Ren-Kun" Master Bob said opening the Medical Room door and telling all the Medical people to get out.

Me and Wendy went in. We both then started healing Ren. I summoned DayLight, the white knight and ordered him to start healing Ren.

Wendy was cleaning up the wound, and taking care of the pain, while I had DayLight close up the gap, and then DayLight and Wendy started healing the gash together.

"Lucy why aren't you using your Time Ark or you Dragon Slayer?" asked Wendy.

"I sealed them away for now, I just want to keep a low profile, besides... Not everyone here knows I'm the Dragon Queen and I want to keep it that way" I explained.

**Meanwhile, in the arena, Natsu's p.o.v:**

The next match is Mermaid Heel Arania Web, against SaberTooth Orga Nanagear.

The match was about to start. "Where is Wendy and Lucy?" Erza asked. "They are helping to heal Ren in the Medical Room. Phantom Lord surly did a number on him" Gray huffed in anger.

**On the Arena, Normal p.o.v:**

The match has started. "Web Shot" Arania shouted as she held out her hand.

As sticky white web shot out from her hand it covered Orga. Reaching out his large arms, her ripped all of the webbing off of him, with little to no effort.

"Black Lightning" Orga then chanted without a second thought. As black lightning then hit Arania.

"Awwwwwww" Screamed a wounded Arania as she was wounded by the lightning.

Dropping to the floor like a rag doll. "Arania" Screamed all the Mermaid Heel guild girls, they all screamed in shock, except for Kagura, who was glaring at Orga.

"Medical Team, again please" Cried Mato over the mic and speakers. As people dressed in white and red then lifted Arania up and started carrying her away.

"Winner SaberTooth, Orga. Gaining 10 points for SaberTooth. If this keep up, we wouldn't have enough members for the GMG" Joked Mato

**Meanwhile, in the Medical Room. Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Thank you, Lucy, Wendy" Said Ren as he was sitting up in his bed. "No problem" I cheered. Wendy smiled.

"We have to go, it's our guilds turn to fight" I then said as I stood up. Me and Wendy left the room.

We then started making our way to our guild area. "Lucy" A whisper, I turned around.

I then saw no one. "Wendy did you call me?" I asked. "No, why?" She asked.

"Nothing" I just smiled. "Wendy, Lucy" A voice then roared as a girl with pinkish reddish type of hair appeared in front of us.

"Sherry" Me and Wendy gasped. Sherry then attacked me a Wendy with a hug.

"Thank you, for healing Ren-Kun" Sherry cheered. "No problem" I replied.

Me and Levy then said goodbye and started making our way to the Fairy Tail box area. We got there and then was updated on what was happening now.

"Now we got Quatra Cerberus Reserved Member Bacchus v.s Fairy Tail... Team A... Lucy Heartfilia" Mato cheered.

"What?" I said in shock. "Lucy watch out, this guy even beat Cana in a drinking match, he his strong" Gildarts warned me.

"Lucy, also watch out for his hands, he uses Palm magic" Warned Erza.

"Crap" I cursed. "What?" Erza asked. "I sealed away my Time Ark, and my Dragon Slayer magic" I told them.

"What?!" They all yelled. "Yeah, after the first event, and I got made at the crowd. I sealed away my Time Ark and Dragon Slayer, cause I was scared of hurting someone" I explained to me.

"Even your Dragon Eyes?" Asked Gray. I nodded, sadly. "You can do it Lucy" Natsu then cheered.

I nodded. Making my way to the arena. I just kept on thinking. By sealing away all of my Dragon Slayer powers, I also sealed away my enhanced smell, hearing, strength, speed, reflexes and even my enhanced endurance.

"I'm screwed" I cursed as I made it to the center of the battle field. "Bring him down, Lucy" I heard a voice yelled.

It was Cana. I smiled and nodded. The battle then started. I quickly jumped back, trying to get a good distance between us.

**Normal p.o.v:**

"Requip! Key of the Horn Animal" Cried Lucy as a golden key wheel surround her. Grabbed the key that came forward.

Then jumping in mid-air. "Open! Gate of the Goat, Capricorn. I summon thee" Lucy ordered as a golden light shined.

And a tall, suited horn goat appeared. "Now, Capricorn" Lucy ordered waving her hand.

"Hai, Lucy-Sama" Cried Capricorn. Charging at Bacchus, Capricorn swing his legs, fist, and even head butting him.

Bacchus wasn't backing down. "Haha, I'm so scared" Mocked Bacchus.

"Shut up" Cursed Lucy. "Capricorn, returned. "Force Summoning" Lucy cried, as she started glowing a bright gold color.

**In the SaberTooth guild box. Sting's p.o.v:**

Yukino was out of her chair, watching as Lucy did something called a 'force summon'.

"Yukino, do you know something?" I asked. "No" She blankly said.

"Why isn't she using her Dragon Slayer Magic? Or even her Time Ark?" I asked in shock.

"She sealed it away, I heard her telling her team members as I 'waiting' over there" A voice then said.

"Miss" We all replied. It was the daughter of the guild master, we all call her miss. Her name is Minerva

"Yukino, you know something. What?" Hissed the Miss as she went by Yukino.

"Force Summon... It's a hard trick to master... The thing she is summoning" Whispered Yukino.

We then all watched. "Force Summoning" Lucy yelled again. "Celestial Spirit King" Lucy then chanted as a large light started growing.

"Can you do that?" Miss then asked Yukino. "No" Yukino replied. "Tsk, weak trash" Minerva then tsked as she exited the room.

**Normal's p.o.v:**

As the Celestial King then appeared in front of every one. "What is it, my friend?" He called out and asked.

"Celestial Power Lending" Lucy then ordered, the king nodded. Magic then started rapping all around Lucy.

"Requip" Lucy ordered as she then started to glow even more. "Judgement of the Armor Star" Lucy ordered.

As the glowing then stopped, Lucy stopped glowing. She was now in armor that was from the Celestial Spirit World.

Lucy's breast was wrapped up in bandages, covered with a light gold fabric with a trail of turquoise stars from the side, going down the to a light gold skirt that is way above the knees but lower than her thighs. Non-attached light gold sleeves that are below the shoulders and end at the wrist, with turquoise ribbons and silver knee-high boots with gold socks. Along with arm guards and shin guards. And hair tied back in a pony tail using a ribbon that is pink in color.

"Requip" Lucy then ordered. "Spirit Heart Judgement" Lucy ordered as a 15" Katana blade with a gold handle and five stars appeared in Lucy's hand.

Bacchus then charged at Lucy, swinging his palms around. "Chop Hanging Palm" Bacchus then yelled, as hit Lucy.

She then went flying to the wall of the arena. Dashing back, Lucy then swung her sword up, and over, and down towards Bacchus.

"That's the best you got girly" Joked Bacchus as then knead Lucy in the stomach spending her flying in to the air.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

I hit the ground hard. I slowly got up, I then saw Bacchus charging at me again.

"Magical Barrier" I ordered as I then was surround by a light barrier. Bacchus, kept on swing his palm and hitting the barrier.

Over and over. "Shit" I cursed. "Should I? Should I summon Acnoloiga?" I whispered to my self.

"No, I can't summon, any of the Dragons" I said to my self. I looked at the barrier, there was a crack in it.

"You can't keep on hiding" Laughed Bacchus. As he shattered my barrier, crossing my arms over my head.

***Crack***

I felt my arm than shattered, as I looked down my armor was shattered and I was in my normal clothes.

But, I still had my sword. Looking up, and stand in front of me. Swing my sword at him.

He dodged it. "I think it's time to stop playing" Smirked Bacchus. He grabbed a bottle looking thing, he then started drinking something.

He was done drinking, moon shine. **(Moon shine is like the purest types of alcohol)**

He put the bottle down. "Here we go" He muttered. As he then started running towards me.

"Survey the Heavens

Open the Heavens

All stars, far and wide

Show me thy appearance"

I quickly began to chant as I was getting surround by golden light. I saw Bacchus closing in on me.

"With such shine,

O Tetrabiblos

I am the ruler of the stars"

I then continue to say. As orbs like stars then started surround me, the crowd gasped in awe at the bright light of beauty.

"Aspect become complete

Open thy malevolent gate

O! 88 stars of the Heaven"

I then quickly huffed, as Bacchus was getting closer and closer...

**Normal p.o.v:**

The bright light was shining so much. Almost everyone was blinded by the light.

"Under MoonLight" Roared Bacchus voice as he was up in front of Lucy, ready to strike.

"Shine! Urano Metria" Lucy roared back as the 'stars' then started to shine so bright it burned.

"Now N~" A dark voice growled from the crowd. "Yes... "The dark replied back.

And then like that, all the light died down. And the attack was failed.

The bright lights disappeared, and both. Lucy and Bacchus were lying face first on the ground, knocked out and drain.

"Sorry Master... I cancelled both attacks, by mistake" Said the unknown voice. "That's alright, as long as you get Lucy Heartfilia and the rest of these Fairy Trash then... I don't care who you have to bring down" Smirked the deeper voice back.

"Ladies and Gentlemen what is this? It's seems that both guilds our out for the count. Both but attacks were cancelled out? What happened?" Mato yelled our the mic.

Then in unison. Lucy and Bacchus then both started standing up. "I will not" Both Mages said in unison.

"Give up" They both then huffed in unison again as they both then fell to the ground again.

Not one of them moving. "Uhmmm. Guilds Mages, Bacchus and Lucy, please leave the battle field if you can. The judges are trying to figure out the winner" Mato then said.

As some of the Quatro Cerberus members them came and helped Bacchus off the battle field.

Lucy then slowly began to stand up. Taking three steps and then falling back to the ground.

**Lucy's p.o.v: **

"I'm such a loser" I whispered to myself as I covered my crying eyes with my hands.

I was on the ground again. I couldn't move. I just kept on crying. "I'm sorry, Fairy Tail" I cried as felt tears running down.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

Lucy was on the Lacrima-Vision. She was crying, and the whole crowd was laughing.

I jumped on to the battle field. And started walking towards her. She was on the floor, crying.

"Why you cry?" I then growled. "I'm sorry Natsu, I'm sorry Fairy Tail" Lucy cried.

"Lucy look at me" I then told her, opening her teary eyes she slowly sat up and looked at me.

"Lucy what is Fairy Tail's saying?" I asked her. "O-one person's feeling is everyone's feeling" Lucy whispered.

"That's right" I then cheered to her. "One's happiness, is everyone's happiness. One's anger is everyone's anger... And one's sadness is everyone's sadness" I then huffed to Lucy.

She gave me a shocked look. I then kneeled in front of her. "Right now, your sadness, is my sadness. Don't cry Luce" I sweetly said to her.

"Your tears, are my tears" I told her. I then stood up, "Come one Lucy! Let's save those tears for when we win" I then grinned.

"Na-Natsu" Lucy cried as she jumped into mine arms. Wrapping her arms around my neck, and her legs around my waist.

"I'm such a loser" She cried. "Well, you know what... You my loser" I then joked to Lucy as I wrapped my arms around her, and kissed her come her forehead.

I then started carrying her back to the guild box. We were on the Lacrima-Vision, so everyone in the arena saw our talk and me kissing Lucy on the forehead.

"Natsu, I love you" Lucy whispered to me. "I love you too! Lucy" I said back, as I was about the past Phantom Lord 'Reborn', I shot them a glare. I saw Master Jose smirking right back at me.

"Lucy" Cried Erza as we get got the Fairy Tail guild box. I put Lucy down. She was standing still.

"I'm sorry, Fairy Tail. I didn't mean for us to lose" Lucy began to cry again.

I then tapped her on the head with my knuckle. "I said stop crying... Don't disobey me be Lucy, before I have to punish you" I then smirked.

Everyone at Fairy Tail then glared at me. MiraJane then started to squeak and cheering like a fan girl. **(Because they are the same guild, they are sharing the guild box)**

While Erza then started walking towards me. "I'm just joking, I'm sorry" I cried as Erza had a dark aura.

"Mama" A voice then cried out, "Fate, Coal" Lucy smiled. "Don't cry" Fate then said hugging Lucy's legs.

"Okay" Lucy whispered back. I then looked at Lucy, she was bleeding in the center of her stomach.

Lifting up her shirt half way, just above her stomach. Around her belly button, there was a tatoo.

There was 2 dragons flying around in a circle, and then there was like ancient writing, around it. And over Lucy's belly button there was a magic circle.

The magic circle was the thing that was bleeding. While we were waiting for the outcome judges, Wendy when to the Medical Room to try to heal Lucy.

**Meanwhile in the Medical Room. Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Thank you, Wendy" I cheered as then was all healed. "No problem Lucy" She replied back.

"Lucy" A voice then called out, we looked. "Mavis?!" Me and Wendy said in shock.

"Your seal?" Mavis questioned. "Sorry" I whispered, as I dropped me head.

"Ugh, Lucy you are my great great great grand-daughter. I love you and all, but your seal needs to go" Mavis then ordered.

"When you are in the GMG's I want you to fight with you full power, Okay" Mavis then said.

"Okay, sorry Mavis. I just didn't want to go out of control or anything. I didn't mean to lose for Fairy Tail, I'm sorry" I said to Mavis.

"That's okay, well you two better hurry up. The out come for your battle has been chosen Lucy" Mavis then warned.

"Okay" I said back. Mavis then disappeared. "Let's go, Wendy" I said. She nodded.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

"Lucy, Wendy" I then cheered as they showed up. "Hey you guys" Cheered Lucy, "Hi you guys" Smiled Wendy.

"Ladies, the outcome of the battle between Lucy of Fairy Tail, and Bacchus of Quatro Cerberus... Is" Mato began.

"A draw" Yajima then said. "Eh?" Everyone yelled. "Both Fairy Tail and Quatro were no longer able to fight, so both teams get no points" Yajima then blankly said.

I turned to Lucy, her eyes very tearing. "Dammit it Lucy, I telling you. I'm going to punish you if you keep on crying" I then yelled.

MiraJane let out a high pitch, fan girl scream and then started to have a nose bleed, and then fainted. "Nee-San, pull your self together" Said Elfman.

"Natsu if you do anything to Lucy, I'll kill you" Erza then growled. I then was hiding behind Master.

"Last battle of the day" Mato then yelled out. We all looked. It was Lamia Scale, against Fairy Tail B.

"From Lamia Scale we have Yuka Suzuki" Mato then began. "And a little lady with the name Levy McGarden from Fairy Tail B" Mato then cheered.

**Gajeel's p.o.v:**

"Wh-Why me?" Levy asked in a light, scared, soft, and weak tone of voice. "Good luck, Shrimp" I then said to her with a grin. Levy looked at me and smiled.

"Levy, here" Lucy then said to Levy, holding out a black key. "Lu-Chan?" Whispered Levy.

"No, I'm sorry Lu-Chan, but I have to do this. Fight with my strength to see, if I am truly powerful on my own. I'm sorry Lu-Chan" Levy said to bunny-Girl as she shock her head.

"Good luck, mama" Echo shouted. "Win, mama" Cried Hikari in cheer.

"Okay" Levy weakly said. Just as she was about the leave, I grabbed her wrist.

"Gajeel?" Levy questioned. "Don't worry. Your my mate, you can win this" I told her as I wrapped my hand around the marking on her wrist.

"Even if you Lose... You are my one and only lover, my one and only mate. I will still love you, no matter what" I then cheered to her.

**Levy's p.o.v:**

"Thank you, Gajeel" I smiled back, as I then made my way out on to the arena.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is our last battle of the day. It make some noise" Cheered Mato.

The crowd then started cheering to the top of their lungs. "Start" Mato then cheered as the loud ringing of the gong rang, and Mato left the battle field. **(Some attacks made up)**

"Wave Shot" Yuka yelled to me, as wave-like currents fired at me. I jumped away from the attacks.

"solid Script: Fire" I then chanted as the word fire appeared in front of me, and then flew towards Yuka.

Putting his hand out, and using his magic, he dispelled my attack. "Solid Script: Wind" I then chanted as the words I wrote turned into a powerful gust of wind.

Yuka, couldn't dodge it fast enough and had the sleeve of his shirt ripped.

"Wave Boost" Yuka then chanted putting his hand behind his back and then charged at me.

Spinning, he then round house kicked me. I then was sent flying towards the ground.

I slowly got up. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to hurt you. But I must fight for the honor of my guild" Yuka said in a regretful voice.

"It's okay, I have to fight for my guilds honor as well, so I get it" I said back as I stood tall and proud.

"Solid Script: Storm" I then yelled as the word storm appeared, and then slowly turned into a tornado.

And once again Yuka destroyed it very easily. "Wave Shot" Yuka chanted again.

I was hit by the attack as was sent flying backwards. I then got my footing and stopped myself.

I was covered with some cuts and buries already. "Why did Master even pick me for this team" I huffed.

"Solid Script: Sword" I then chanted. As the word sword appeared in front of me.

And then the word started to glow and turned into an actually sword.

I then charged at Yuka, again. Whipping the sword side to side. "Fire" I then yelled as the word fire appeared on the blade of the sword.

The blade than was coated in fire, thrusting it at Yuka. "Sorry, Fairy" Yuka then whispered.

"Wave Reject" He then yelled. I was sent flying into the air. Feeling the wind flowing through my hair.

I then hit the ground, hard. "Ugh" I cried out. ***GONG* **Time was up.

"End" Mato yelled. I was lying on my back, in pain. In a pain angel way.

**(Pain angel, is just like a snow angel, where you are lying something, with you arms and legs reached out. The differences between a snow angel and a pain angel is that, snow angels are fun to do and you gotta have snow, but pain angels are painful and not fun to do)**

"Winner, Lamia Scale Yuka" Cheered Mato. I was still lying on the ground.

I then heard foot steps of some one coming up on me. I saw a hand. "Yuka?!" I said in a shocked voice.

"I'm sorry, if you got hurt" He said, as he helped me sit up. "You were an honorable fighter... Thank you" He then said.

He then walked way. I felt tears streaming down my eyes. "I lost" I cried.

"M-Master Makarov... Why me?" I whispered as I started to cry some more.

"I lost, because I was weak. But Lucy lost because she made a mistake" I then cried.

I heard foot sets. I then felt someone pick me up and hold me bridal style. I looked up. "Gajeel" I whispered.

**Gajeel's p.o.v:**

Damn, now I know how Salamander feel, when he had to got and pick up Lucy. Also, I was on the Vision-Lacrima.

"Don't cry, it's just one little lost" I huffed at her. "But... Why am I even on this team, I'm not strong" Levy cried some more wiping away her tears.

"Damn, I'm such a weakling" Cursed Levy. I then stopped walking, and Levy looked at me.

"Gaj-" I then stopped her. I kissed Levy on her lips, and then she stopped curing herself.

"Well, then your my weakling" I then grinned as I made my way back to the guild box.

**Normal p.o.v:**

"Master, her magic attacks were to weak that using magic cancelling on her would be a waste" A voice huffed to a man.

"It's okay" A deeper voice, then said as the man smirked. "Soon, the Fairies will die" The dark voice then said.

**Master Makarov's p.o.v:**

"And the finally scoring for today" Mato announced. As the scores then appeared on a Vision-Lacrima.

"First place: SaberTooth with 20 points. Second place: Phantom Lord Reborn with 18 points. Third place: Lamia Scale with 16 points. Fourth place: Blue Pegasus with 4 points. Fifth place: Mermaid Heel with 3 points. Sixth place: Quatro Cerberus with 2 points. Seventh place: Fairy Tail B with 1 point. And dead last in eighth place: Fairy Tail A with 0 points" Mato announced.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

"It's the end of the GMG's day one, thank you ladies and gentlemen for coming" Mato cheered.

"Bye, bye everyone" Cheered Jenny. "Today was an amazing day, can't wait for tomorrow" Cheered Chaptia. "Good luck to all the guilds" Yajima then cheered.

**Time Skip - 7:25pm, in the HoneyBone inn, Lucy's p.o.v:**

I was in my room, with Gray. "Lucy, let's go. Everyone is in the dining hall, let's join them" Gray told me.

"Sure, let me change my clothes, and I'll be right down" I then fakery cheered. "Okay" Gray said as he left.

I was in the room alone. "Force Summoning" I then began to chant. "Elementa" I then ordered, as a magic circle above me opened up.

A girl with blue hair, and blue eyes then appeared with a reign of rainbow-colored smoke.

"Hello, Queen Lucy" Elementa said as she gave a slight bow, she was in her human form.

"Hi, Elementa. I need a favor from you" I huffed to Elementa. "You want to take off you seal, don't you" Elementa then smirked.

"How did you know?" I asked in shock. "The Dragon World and the Fairy Realm, even the Celestial Spirit World. We all were watching you, and your lost" Whispered Elementa.

"All, uhm, we had to tie down Acnologia only twice" Giggled Elementa. "That' good, can you take off the seal now" I then asked.

"Of course" Huff Elementa. She then placed her hand on my stomach.

I looked what she was doing. Digging her nails slightly into my stomach. I slightly yelped.

As the marks then turned to dust, and slowly disappeared. I then felt magic energy rush in to my body.

**(In one of the time skips, that's when Lucy called Elementa to EarthLands and put the seal on her)**

"Thanks Elementa, you can go now" I huffed with a smile. Elementa smiled back, and then disappeared.

I then made my way to the dining hall. I got there and there was everyone in the guild, partying and drinking.

There was Master Makarov, on a bar top. "Juvia, Gray, Levy, Lucy" Master then called out.

"Don't feel bad, today's defeat, is tomorrows victory" Cheered Master.

Master then flashed us the Fairy Tail sign, with the pointer finger-pointing up along with the thumb, and with the other fingers pointing down.

"Fairy Tail" Master then yelled. The whole guild then smiled, and started cheering back.

"Fairy Tail" Master, me and everyone else then started cheering. Natsu, Gray, and Erza then came up to me.

"Lucy, tomorrow I will be in the events, so don't need to cry anymore, Kay" Natsu then cheered to me. "Thanks, Natsu" I then cheered as we continued to party.

**Meanwhile, in Crocus, in the Mercurius palace. A man name Arcadios's p.o.v:**

"Lucy Heartfilia" I huffed, as I looked at two soldiers. "She lost her match" One of the soldiers said.

"I see, but... She was able to force summon the Celestial Spirit King" I huffed.

"Arcadios, what is the meaning of this?" Yelled a voice, It was Datong, who was the Minister of Defense.

"Why is the King going after her?" Datong asked in a stern voice. "Leave" I told the soldiers, they then nodded and left me and Datong alone.

"The Celestial Spirit King is one of the most powerful beings known to man. He has the power to destroy Time and Space, himself" I then explained.

"I see, but why does the King need her?" Datong asked. "Not only her, just a Celestial Mage. She has more power then the other girl from SaberTooth" I huffed.

"I see, but why?" Datong hissed. "The King wish to change time, to rewinded it. Back to the day... Zeref, and the great demon dragon was born" I then cheered darkly.

"Why? I won't allow this" Datong yelled. "The King wishes to Slay they both" I then smirked.

"What is the reason for that?" Datong then asked. "So that the Dark Mage Zeref and the Demon Dragon King, will never have made this world it is today" I explained.

"Changing history, that's murder to the laws of Time and Space" Datong then yelled.

"Calm down... The King, will then change the Law himself" I darkly smirked as I looked out a window.

"Lucy Heartfilia... Stellar Mage" I then smirked. Datong looked at me as if I was mad. I didn't care.

**Meanwhile, at the HoneyBone Inn. Lucy's p.o.v:**

I felt my spine tingle. Fairy Tail A and our reserved member was in they room about to sleep.

"Lucy you okay" Natsu ask, coming to my bed. "Yeah, I'm fine" I then huffed.

Mines and Natsu's beds where right next to each other. Natsu then pushed our two beds together and up against the wall.

"Natsu what are you doing?" A tired Gray asked. "I'm going to sleep with Lucy, but the damn beds are to small" Natsu explained.

"A~ Don't have too much 'fun' tonight okay. We all need to sleep" Gildarts then joked.

"You hear that Lucy, I guess you can't be screaming my name like you normally do" Natsu then joked.

Erza, Gray, and Gildarts gave us shocked looks, while Wendy was shocked and covering her blush face.

"Shut up, Natsu" I yelled, as I swung my fist around, hitting him in the face.

I just knocked Natsu out cold. "Goodnight" I said in an anger tone, as I climbed into my bed.

Natsu followed after me, and I looked at his fore head, they was a mark there with smoke coming from it.

We all then went to sleep. Me and Natsu fell asleep together, I had Natsu's arms wrapped around me, and I was facing him.

He wasn't wearing a shirt. His chest was warm and comfortable. Burying my head in to his chest, I soon fell asleep, surrounded by my warm mate.

_Okay. _

_So like, an old new guild shows up. It's Phantom Lord, reborn. With all new members._

_And like, in the events Gray lost._

_And in the fights._

_Blue Pegasus Ren v.s Phantom Lord Pierce._

_Winner: Pierce_

_SaberTooth Orga v.s. Mermaid Heel Arania._

_Winner: Orga_

_And now, like _

_Quatra Cerberus Bacchus v.s Fairy Tail A Lucy_

_Winner: It's a Draw, both teams get zero points._

_And lastly_

_Lamia Scale Yuka v.s. Fairy Tail B Levy_

_Winner: Yuka_

_What will Day 2 be like?_

_Will the Kingdom or Phantom Lord do anything to Lucy?_

_Thanks for reading_

_Sorry for any miss spelled words_

_**P.S Please review**_

_**Also, please review or PM me who do you think should battle**_


	17. Chapter 17

_Lost meaning of Fairy Tail_

_Chapter 17_

_Day 2: Roller Coaster Ride, and the _

_meeting... Princess meets the Queen... _

_And Confession of Love?_

* * *

_I created a poll of which story I should update after I complete 'Lost meaning of Fairy Tail' please check out my poll and vote._

_P.S. Don't go be taking my ideas and then passing them off as your own, without asking at the very least._

**_P.S. Please read my note at end_**

* * *

**At the GMG's arena, 8:30 pm - Master Makarov's p.o.v:**

"Welcome, to Day: 2 of the Grand Magic Games" Huffed Mato over the mic.

The crowed cheered. "Each guild, send one member of you team up, to be in this event" Mato then said.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Who's going?" Asked Erza, as she crossed her arms. "I'll go" Natsu then cheered.

"Go get them Flame-Brain" Gray cheered. "I will" Joked Natsu as he then made his way to the battle field, along with the other participants.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

I got to the battle field. I saw the other guilds there, and there was Gajeel from Fairy Tail B.

"Welcome, guilds" Cheered Mato. "Our first guild participants is Lamia Scale's Yuka Suzuki" Said Mato as the crowd cheered.

"Next, Quatra Cerberus Bacchus" Mato then cheered and so did the crowd.

"Followed by Blue Pegasus Ichiya V. KotoBuki" Announced Mato as the crowd then had softer cheers.

"Next... Phantom lord Reborn Dust-Storm Land" Said Mato. The crowd then started cheering louder.

"Then Mermaid Heel's Risley law, and after her is SaberTooth very own, Sting Eucliffe" Mato then cheered, the crowd cheered louder and louder.

"And now the two mages from Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail A, Natsu 'Salamander' Dragneel, and Fairy Tail B, 'Black Iron' Gajeel Redfox" announced Mato. The cheered then lowered.

"Today the event is called... Roller Coaster Ride" Cheered Mato over the mic.

There was 8 roller coaster like pods in front of the exit of the arena. "The rules around you have to go around town, looking for floating pods, and each pod will have a purple gem" Explained Mato.

"If you fall out of your pod, you are lose. Magic maybe used in any ways. Who ever has the most gems at the end winds, stealing gems from others is allowed, any questioned?" Mato asked.

"What happen if we crash into other guilds?" Asked the mermaid Heel girl.

"Nothing" Cheered Mato. "Now everyone, get to a coaster pod" Mato then said.

I jumped in a red pod, while Gajeel jumped into a black pod that was on the left of me. And on my right was a white pod and Sting from SaberTooth jumped in it.

"I look forward to crushing you... Natsu-San" Smirked Sting. "Don't get so full of your self, Fairy Tail is coming back, twice as strong" I then smirked.

"Shall we make a bet" Suggested Sting. "What?" I then asked. He shot me another smirk.

"Lucy" He then said. "What?" I asked in a shocked voice. "I love Lucy... And I want her" Sting then huffed.

"Lucy is my mate, if you touch her... I'll kill you" I then roared. "Start" Mato then yelled out of no where.

I clipped the SE-Plug on to my arm, and I then took off. I was being trailed by Sting.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Natsu, please don't lose" I whispered to myself, as I heard the bet that they made.

"Mama" A voice said pulling on my shirt. I bent down, it was Fate and Charcoal.

"Will daddy win?" Ask Coal. I nodded. "Remember daddy is strong, and he won't lose" I said in a cheery voice.

"If daddy loses then wouldn't we lose you also well?" Asked Fate. "What?" I asked in shock. "We heard what that man said to daddy" Fate then said.

"Don't worry. Have faith in daddy" I then cheered with a smile. Fate and Coal then shot smiles back at me.

**Over the Vision Lacrima, Normal p.o.v:**

They all took of. At the air was being reversed and made the coaster pods fly.

A gem pod then showed up, on top of it was a purple gem. "Bacchus and Yuka are both charging for it" Explained Mato in a cheer.

"Earth Magic: Quake Speed" A voice then roared from on of the flying coaster pods.

A pod then zoomed past Yuka and Bacchus, gaining the gem. And this went all for a while.

Another purple pod then showed up. Sting then charged, using the SE-Plug, he put in all his energy and sped up, Natsu then came rushing in.

Catching the pod's, and getting the gem, before Sting. "Bastard" Roared Sting. Natsu cheerfully smirked back at Sting.

**Time Skip, 5 minutes left. Natsu's p.o.v:**

I only got 2 gems, Gajeel got 2 and as far as I know it, Sting has 1 as well.

There then was on one last pod. The gem was orange this time. "Any one who got the orange gem, with get first place" Mato explained over the mic and speakers.

"Natsu-San... I will not lose" Sting growled at me. "Neither shall I" I huffed in a sly voice.

All eight of the guild people then darted for the orange gem. "Earth Magic: Earth Tug" Phantom Lords Dust-Strom began to chant.

As large rock walls then appeared from the ground, hitting Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Quatra Cerberus out of the sky.

As does four guilds then were knocked out of the sky. Me, Sting, Gajeel, and Dust-Storm as then dashed for the orange gem.

We all then grabbed it, at the same time. We then started having a tug - of - war with the gem.

"Let go, Bastards" Growled Me and Gajeel in unison. "Never" Yelled Sting and Dust-Storm in unison.

"Why don't you let go, Natsu-San?" Growled Sting as we all then tugged on the star-shaped orange gem.

"I won't let go... As long as I fight for my guild, I will not give up" I then roared.

Sting looked surprised. "That's right" Yelled Gajeel. "We fight for the honor of our guild" Me and Gajeel yelled in unison.

"And even for..." Gajeel began, Dust-Storm gave Gajeel a weird look. "The honor of out Nakama... And a Dragon's Mate" I then finished, as me and Gajeel readied our fist.

"That is why..." Me and Gajeel then screamed. "We can't give up, up to ten years of shame... Shall be erased from Fairy Tail" Yelled Gajeel.

"And no matter what, we all held on... Through hell and back, scars and pain... Fairy Tail never gave up on life, and we waited... And now, we'll show this world what 10 years will do to a mage of Fairy Tail" I then lastly yelled.

**In the arena, Normal p.o.v:**

"That's so sweet" Cheered some girls in the crowd. "Maybe we should start cheering for Fairy Tail" Couple of people here and there then started saying.

"Fairy Tail! Fairy Tail! Fairy Tail!" Chanted some people in the crowd as voices cheered on Fairy Tail.

While somewhere in the crowd of people... A dark frown rained from a man, staring down at a smiling Lucy Heartfilia.

**Meanwhile, back to Natsu, Natsu's p.o.v:**

Swinging it, striking both Sting, and Dust-Storm in the face. Dust-Storm then started chanting something.

The gen then shattered in to four large pieces. Falling out of our coaster pods all four of us then fell out as then were falling towards the ground.

***Gong***

The event then was over. I closed my eyes, and then when I reopened then, I was back at the arena along with every one else.

"The winner with 10 gems is Phantom Lord, Dust-Storm Land. Earning 10 points" announced Mato. The crowd then slowly cheered.

"Second place with 8 gems Lamia Scale Yuki Suzuki. Earning 8 points" Mato cheered as the crowd cheered as well.

"Third place, 7 gems, Blue Pegasus Ichiya V. Kotobuki earning 6 points, followed by fourth place with 6 gems Mermaid Heel, Risley Law earning 4 points" Cheered Mato.

"Fifth place, 5 gems Quatra Cerberus, Bacchus earning 3 points. Along with sixth place, Natsu Dragneel, 3 gems, earning 2 points for Fairy Tail Team A" Cheered Mato.

As the crowd cheers slowly roared loudly, I waved and grinned. "In Seventh place, Fairy Tail Team B. Gajeel Redfox, with 2 gems, earning 1 point for his team" Cheered Mato, as the crowd then grew louder.

"And surprisingly and sadly in last place with 1 gem, from SaberTooth, gaining zero points, Sting Eucliffe" Blankly said Mato.

The crowd slightly laughed and yelled boos to Sting as he left the arena stage in anger.

**Sting's p.o.v:**

"Fuck" I cursed to myself, as I know that Master will be enrage. Being shamed in front of everyone like that... I will get revenge.

I turned and looked at the arena. I saw Natsu. "Honor of a guild... Fighting for your friends? Dont make me laugh" I then smirked as I walked away.

I had to walk around the Fairy Tail guild box, underneath the stands. I got a smell of Cherry Blossoms, and vanilla.

"Lucy... You will be mines" I smirked as I made my way to my guild box.

**Time Skip, the start of the first battle. Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Who is in the first battle?" I asked master as he was next to me. "Quatra Cerberus v.s. Phantom Lord Reborn, I think" Master said.

"Now, let's start the battles" Cheered Mato over the mic and speakers. The crowd roared in cheers.

"Quatra Cerberus, Nobarly v.s. Phantom Lord Reborn, Dust-Strom Land" Mato cheered, as the crowd then started cheering.

"Why does the same member goes into the battle even thou they already were in the event?" Asked Erza.

"Who knows? That's why I want you all to pay a close eye on Phantom Lord" Mavis then said as she appeared.

Both guilds took to the battle field. ***GONG* **The battle then started. As they both took a fighting pose.

**(Some attacks made up, and I just made up Nobarly's magic because his magic was unknown)**

"Earth Fist" Nobarly chanted as a fist made out of earth then appeared as charged towards Dust-Storm.

"Weak attack" Smirked Dust-Storm, as he waved his hand. "Earth Magic: Value switch" Chanted Dust-Storm, as the earth fist then went charged back at Nobarly.

"What was that folks?" Yelled Mato in shocked as Nobarly was thrown against the wall.

"It seems that Dust-Storm and Nobarly are both Earth Magic users, and Dust-Storm just sent Nobarly attack fight back" Explained Yajima.

**Normal p.o.v:**

"This is a waste of time" Smirked Dust-Storm as the chucks of earth around him then started to rise up into the air.

"I'll show you, a waste" Yelled back Nobarly, what he yelled made no sence. "Wild... Earth... Wild" Nobarly then started to yell as the earth chunks around him started lifting up in the earth.

"Attack" Nobarly then yelled. "Wild Earth Wild Attack" Chanted Nobarly in a loud voice.

As the earth then started to be thrown at Dust-Storm. He dodged them like nothing.

The attack then was over as soon as it started. A winded Nobarly huffed. "Weak" Smirked Dust-Storm as the earth chunks around him than started spinning around him.

Dust-Storm slowly began to release his magical power, as he was glowing a light brown color.

**Lamia Scale, Lyon's p.o.v:**

"No way!" Gasped Jura from Lamia Scale. "What's up, Jura?" I then asked. "This magic" Jura huffed.

"It's Earth Magic... But..." Chelia then stopped from saying. "The part of Phantom Lord being reborn is true" Yuka then said coming up to us.

"So far we seen 2 members. One Earth, and one Wind... Maybe the other two members are the last... Maybe the for of those members are the 'Elemental 4 Reborn" Gasped Jura.

"What is that other guy?" Sherry, as walking up to us, as she swiftly pointed to a guy standing next to Master Jose in the crowd.

"Then he something like a leader, he must be the new Gajeel of Phantom Lord Reborn" I explained.

"We have to go tell them" Jura then said as he started walking away. "Tell who?" Toby called out. "Fairy Tail" Huffed Jura.

**Back to the battle, Normal p.o.v:**

"What is this" Cried a fearful Nobarly yelled. "Hellish Earth" Roared Dust-Storm.

As the chunks of earth around him then started circling and crashed into Nobarly's body.

At such speeds of roughly about 90 mph. You could almost hear... The cracking of Nobarly's bones.

As soon as the attack started, it stopped. A life less Nobarly laid still. "Medical Team, to the battle field" Mato cried over the mic and speakers.

As people in red and white rushed to the field. They then carried out Nobarly's body on a stretcher.

"Well, it looks like that Phantom Lord, Dust-Storm wins this match, and 10 points for his team" Huffed a still shocked Mato.

**Lucy's p.o.v: **

"Lamia Scale, why are you here?" I asked as I watch them come up to us.

"Phantom Lord, it's is as true as they say... They are reborn" Huffed Lyon.

"What?" Natsu asked in a confused voice. "They are starting over again" Huffed Gajeel as he and Juvia then came up to us.

"They have created a new Elemental 4, along with a leader" Gajeel then explained.

**Time Skip, Next battle, Normal p.o.v:**

"SaberTooth Rufus Lohr v.s. Hibiki Lates Blue Pegasus" Mato cheered. The crowd cheered loudly.

Hibiki and Rufus was on the battle field together. "Let's see if your memory can keep up with my calculation" Smirked Hibiki.

"No problem... I already got that in my memory" Smirked Rufus. ***GONG***

The battle then started. "Night of the Falling Stars" Rufus then quickly said, right before Hibiki could attack.

Hibiki was shocked with the lightning from the attack, and then fainted.

"The battle is over... Um... Rufus Lohr wins, I guess" Said a Confuse Mato, the crowd as well was speak less.

**Time Skip, thrid battle, Cana's p.o.v:**

"What?" I huffed as I heard my name called. "Go Cana" Smiled Gildarts.

I made my way to the battle field, I was wearing my normal clothes along with my bag at my side, and a wine barrel in my arms.

**Normal p.o.v:**

Cana was at the battle field, she was going up against, Mermaid Heel's Millianna.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

I looked at Erza. "Erza, it's okay. I seen Millianna fight before... She is strong" I cheered to Erza.

"I know" Erza said smiling at me. "I just have this feeling that some thing is going to happen" Erza warn me.

**Normal p.o.v:**

** *GONG* (Some attacks made up)**

The fight then started. Millianna jumped into the air, as spin kick towards Cana.

Cana dodged it with a back flip, and counter attack with a round-house-kick.

"Kitty Boom" Cheered Millianna as a kitten shaped bomb, then started beeping, it then went off.

I was caught in the blast. Senting me flying into the air. I then turned my body, and landed on my wine barrel.

I landed with such force, that the barrier cracked open and all of my wine. It all came spilling out.

"Awww, my wine" Cried Cana as she was sad over her wine going to waste. "Don't let you guard down" A voice then purred.

Turning around, Cana got attack my a large kitten paw. "Now, I'm upset" Huffed Cana.

Slowly, Cana started taking off the jacket she was wearing. And then unwrapped the bandage around her arm.

"Don't get undress" Yelled Macao and Wakaba from the crowd. Thrusting out her arm.

"I'm sorry, Millianna" Said Cana in a tired tone of voice.

**Cana's p.o.v:**

"I'm sorry... Shadow" I then whispered to myself.

"Oh! Angel of Darkness

Give me strength,

I am the silhouette... Of good and bad"

I began to chant as I felt my arm, it had a burning feeling to it. A blank light then started to form.

"The Heart of the Rejected,

Enemies of my Nakama...

Disappear..."

I chanted again as the light then started to wrap my whole arms, I felt magic rush to my arm.

"Fade into the darkness...

Shall the fangs of night...

Correct your sins...

Disappear...

Life...

Shadow Law"

I then huffed as darkness surround my arm, I then ran towards Millianna.

"Shadow... I'm sorry" I then whispered, as a tear escaped my eyes, bring my fist around. I landed a hit on to Millianna.

She then was sent flying into the walls of the arena. She was out. "Shadow... Thank you" I whispered as I dried my tears.

"Winner, Fairy Tail Team B, Cana Alberona" Mato then cheered. I slowly walked over to the Millianna, who was trying to get up.

I lend out my hand. I then helped her up. "Let's fight again, some day. Okay" Cheered Millianna, with a sweet and charming smile.

I smiled back, I then started walking my way to the guild box. I got there, and walked passed my dad, Gildarts.

"Cana... Good job" Gildarts huffed with a smile and a hug. "Thank you, Papa" I then cheered as I walked away.

**Time Skip, time for the last battle. Normal p.o.v:**

"Ladies and Gentlemen... Now the battle that will make history" Mato then started to cheer.

As two mages were on the battle field. "The Ace of Lamia Scale, Jura Neekis... V.s. The Ace of Fairy Tail, Gildarts Clive" Mato then cheered.

The crowd than started to roar with cheer, both Jura and Gildarts then took a fighting form.

Meanwhile in the crowd "Cana, the wielder of the Shadow Law" A voice said.

"Lucy Heartfilia, Dragon World Queen... "The voice then stopped talking. "Let's go" The voice said.

"Where?" Asked another voice. "Just follow me" The voice said as they didn't say to watch the match.

***GONG***

They then started to battle.

"Rock Fist" Jura then said as he waved his hand around. As a fist of earth charged at Gildarts.

Gildarts didn't move an inch. As the fist made out of rock, it grew closer to Gildarts.

Once it got within 4 feet of him, it then shattered and turned back into dirty.

**(Some attacks made up)**

"Hmm" Jura hummed. "My turn" Gildarts cheered as he then charged up to Jura, swinging his fist.

He's not using any magic at all. "Iron Rock Spikes" Jura chanted as spikes appeared near Gildarts.

"You are still to young to under stand the full power of Magic, but you are almost there" Huffed Gildarts as he looked at Jura.

"Crushing Fangs: Vanishing Evil" Gildarts chanted as he got an opening and strikes Jura in the chin.

Sending him high up into the air. A rock pillar then shot up, and Jura landed on that.

Touching the pillar, it shattered and Jura came rushing back down towards EarthLands.

Jura then reversed it. Landing on the ground, finding his footing, and "Supreme Earth Crushing King" Jura then chanted as he waved his hand in a star shape.

As chunks of earth flew towards him, Gildarts dodged the attacks, but we hit in the back of the head by a small bottle cap size rock.

"Haha, funny" Smirked Gildarts. "It seems we wouldn't get any where if we use our magic..." Jura began.

"It would be better if we fought hand to hand" Gildarts then said. Both men nodded at that Idea.

Gildarts then turn his back, ripping off his torn cape. Showing his shirt-less abs.

The crowd then started cheering and wooing at Gildarts. "Tsk" Smirked Jura.

Lowering the sleeves on his kimono, also showing his shirt-less abs. The crowd then started going crazy as hell.

"I see, even in physical fitness, we are match" Gildarts's smirked. Cracking his fist, Gildarts then charged for Jura.

Rasing his fist, Jura caught it. Jura then raised his fist at Gildarts. And Gildarts caught Jura's fist.

"I see... I guess, no matter what..." Jura began. "We might always be equally match" Smirked Gildarts.

"Your still a young fellow" Gildarts then said, as he twisted his body. And then slammed Jura's body on the ground at full force.

"But, there are somethings, that you don't know..." Gildarts then began as he was thrown up in the air by Jura.

Landing on the ground again, and finding his footing. Neither sides were giving in.

**Gildarts's p.o.v:**

"I pretty sure that it was erased from files, but something that is true" I then began.

"Not only was I part of the '10 wizard saints... But... I was number one" I then smirked. **(Made up)**

The crowd all gasped in shocked. "Is this true?" Asked Chapati in shocked.

"Yes... But Gildarts requested to leave the saints, and that he would be erased from the files of the saints" Explained Yajima.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Master did you know about this?" Erza asked Master Makarov in shocked. "Yes" Master blankly said.

"But still... No matter what, they are on the same level... Equally matched. This might be a battle that goes over time" Master then explained.

**Normal p.o.v:**

Jura then charged at Gildarts. Both men swinging their fist. Then in unison, hitting each other in the gutt.

Not one of them ,flinched. They did that over and over again, swing after swing. Hitting each other in the gutt.

Gildarts then sky upper cut Jura. With Jura's head up, he looked back down.

And then Jura sky upper cut Gildarts. Both of then throwing punches and each other.

Spinning around, bringing his leg up. Kicking Jura, using his arm to block the kick.

Jura then brought up his leg and tried to kick Gildarts. He just blocked it with his hand.

"You may have 'been' the best... But... That was in the past, your Era is over, Gildarts-San" Jura said as he released his magic energy.

I backed away. His magical energy was dark blue in color. "Very well" I then huffed. I also started to release my magical energy.

As a white aura surround me, while a dark blue aura surrounded Jura. **(Some attacks made up)**

"Endless Rock Hurricane" Jura chanted as chunks of earth started going up in the air.

"Endless punishment Crushing" I then chanted, as I felt all my power build up.

"Attack" Me and Jura then said in unison. As I hit the ground, it started to shatter.

As a storm of rocks then was flying towards Gildarts, his attack was closing on Jura.

Gildarts dodged Jura's attack, and Jura dodged Gildarts's attack. They both then charged at each other.

Swinging their fist, one last time. Striking each other in the face in unison. Both then readied for another attack.

***GONG***

"Guilds, stop the match, it's over" Yelled the pumpkin headed Mato over the speakers and mic.

Gildarts and Jura both then stopped they're attacks. Looking at each other, and smiling.

Then out of no where, shaking hands. "Good fight" Jura said to Gildarts. "Yeah, good fight" Gildarts said in a deep voice.

"I never had a battle that we this fun" Jura laughed. "Neither have I, let's fight again some day" Gildarts then cheered.

Both of the men finished their hand shake, and then both turned away and started walking off the battle field.

"What just happened?" Asked a confused Mato. "Well... This match is a tie" Mato then yelled.

**Jura's p.o.v:**

I was walking off the battle field. "Gildarts-San... Why were you holding back?" I asked my self.

**Meanwhile, Gildarts's p.o.v:**

I was walking off the battle field. "Hmmm, may be I shouldn't have held back to o much" I huffed to my self.

**Time Skip, Lucy's p.o.v:**

They cleaned up the battle field. "Now, time for scoring people" Cheered Mato over the mic.

"In day 2, first place. Phantom Lord, with 38 points. And second place, SaberTooth with 30 points" Mato then cheered.

"In thrid place, Lamia Scale with 29 points, fourth place, Fairy Tail B team with 12 points" Explained Mato.

"And in fifth place, 10 points Blue Pegasus. Followed by sixth place Fairy Tail A with 7 points" Cheered Mato.

"And also in seventh place Mermaid Heel with 7 points as well. And in last place Quatra Cerberus with 5 points" Cheered Mato lastly.

**Time skip - 3 hours after the GMG day 2 ended. Walking around, Lucy's p.o.v:**

Me and Natsu was spending the rest of the day with Fate and Charcoal. Walking around, going sight seeing.

"Mama, I wanna check out that castle" Cheered Fate as she pointed to Mercurius.

"Okay" I said as I was walking side by side with Natsu holding hands, while having Fate and Charcoal in front of us.

We walked to the Mercurius. "It's small" I said as I looked at it. "Mama, why this palace so small, but the one in the Dragon World is much bigger?" Asked Fate in a yelling voice.

Other people who were there as well gave me weird and shocked looks.

"Haha, children are so funny" I pretended, and all the other people just moved on and gave me the 'my kid is like that to' type of look.

I then turned and looked at Fate. "Fate, Charcoal. You can't talk about any of the other worlds in public, okay. Only when we are at home or at the guild" I explained to them.

"Okay, Mommie" They both cheered as they then started looking around.

We then walked throw the front garden, and found a fence that goes around and cuts off an area of the Palace grounds.

"Mama, look" Cheered Coal pointing at the fence off area. "Let's go look" Cheered Fate.

And in a split second, Fate and Coal hopped the fence. "Fate, Coal" I then yelled as I chased after them.

Me and Natsu hopped the fence, turning a corner, we followed them. They then were stopped dead in they're tracks.

We saw a large white circle arch that was like a small little deck. Surrounded by rose bushes that are over run by red roses that are perfect and in full bloom.

And in the middle of the arch like thing, there was a small table, along with two throne chairs.

On one of them, there was a young girl, at least 20 years of age, wearing a formal knee-high pink and yellow dress with brown hair. And a crown on her head.

"Fate, Coal let's go" I then ordered them. "Who ever you are, what is you name? And why are you here?" The girl's voice rained.

"I'm sorry, my children just ran in here, were not here to cause trouble" Natsu said as me picked up Fate, and I grabbed Coal's hand.

She then opened her eyes. "It's you" She gasped ins shock. "Fairy Tail" She then said as she stood up and walked over to us.

"I'm sorry, how are you?" I then asked in a blank face. "My name Hisui E. Fiore" The girl said.

"The princess of Fiore" I then gasped. "Mama, she is just like me. A princess" Cheered Fate.

"I'm a real princess. Not some fake of an imagery world" Mocked Hisui to Fate.

The smile on Fate's face then disappeared. Fate looked like she was going to cry, Coal then hugged her.

"Hisui, don-" I was stopped in mid sentence. Hisui placed her finger on my lips.

"Stop talking you scum, it's Hisui-Sama to you. Show your respect from the Princess of Fiore" Growled Hisui.

I grabbed Hisui's finger, and slowly began to bend it back. "If you wanna play the royal card, then go ahead" I whispered in a growl.

She pulled her finger away. "Wh-" I stopped her. "How dare you do that to me, I am a higher rank then you. My name is Lucy Heartfilia, the Queen of Dragons. If any one should show respect it's you" I then growled.

"Queen of Dragons, eh?!" Huffed Hisui. "Then do you know the Eclipse plan?" She then asked.

"What?" Natsu asked. "Natsu, take Fate and Coal home. I need to talk with Hisui" I then said.

Natsu nodded and left with Fate and Coal. "We want to change history" Hisui then huffed.

"My father, the king. He thinks this is his ruling, but no... It's mines... At the last day of the Grand Magic Games... This country... Will be up in flame" Huffed Hisui as she turned and started walking away.

"Wait" I then yelled. "Leave at once, Lucy-Sama before I have to call guards" Ordered Hisui.

I then turned and walked away. I exited then palace grounds. "What the hell was that?" I asked myself as I then was walking back to the inn Fairy Tail was staying at.

"Blondie" I heard a voice behind me say. I turned, It ws SaberTooth Sting and Rogue along with they're two cats, Lector and Frosch.

"Hey, Sting, Rogue. Uhmm why are you guys here?" I asked sweetly. "Why are you with Salamander" Sting asked.

"Because... I love him" I quickly said. "Sting, where is this all coming from?" I then asked confusingly.

"Shut up, Blondie" Sting cursed at me. I frowned. "Your Blondie to ya know. Don't try picking fights with me, and remember what happen last time we fought... I nearly killed you two" I huffed as I turned away.

"Blondie" Sting huffed. "Your blonde too, and what?" I asked as I turned around.

Sting was looking at me with blank eyes. "I love you" Sting then said, as a slight tint or pink covered his face.

"What?" I asked in shocked. "From the moment I laid eyes on you in Master Makarov's office, almost 9 years ago... I loved you" He repeated.

I showed him, my wrist. "Natsu already marked me as his Mate... And I marked him, I love Natsu. I'm sorry Sting" I then blankly said.

"Fine... But if SaberTooth wins this year then you have to transfer to SaberTooth" Sting then smirked.

"What?" I gasped in shocked. "If Fairy Tail wins... Then I will give up on you, Luce" Sting then said blankly.

Before I could say anything else, I then felt strong arms wrapped around my body.

I looked. "Natsu-San" Growled Sting in a dark voice. "Lucy is mines, forever... Never forget that... Stink" Mocked Natsu.

"Lucy let's go" Natsu then quickly said as I was lifted up by Natsu. He carried me back to the inn.

"Natsu" I whispered to him. "Don't worry, Luce... I won't let Stink bug Sting have you" Grinned Natsu.

I nodded. "Natsu" I then said. "Yeah?" He asked. I then kissed him on the lips.

"I love you, and only you" I then Sweetly said. As I wrapped my arms around Natsu.

_Event: Roller Coaster Ride, Winner - Phantom Lord_

_Battles:_

_Nobarly v.s Dust-Storm_

_Winner: Dust-Storm_

_Rufus v.s Hibiki_

_Winner: Rufus_

_Cana v.s. Millianna_

_Winner: Cana_

_And lastly _

_Jura v.s. Gildarts_

_Winner: It was a tie_

_Lucy then meets Princess Hisui,_

_and after that Sting confesses his love to Lucy._

_What will be the turn out of Day 3?_

_**P.S Please Review**_

_Thanks for reading_

_Sorry for any miss spelled words_

_Also I'm super sorry for the late update,_

_I am working on my next stories that I would be updating later on,_

_and also I would have updated on friday night, but my laptop just went all whack and I couldn't save my finish writing, so I had to re-start for the 3rd time or so._

_I'm not even joking, if you are planning on getting a laptop or computer don't get an HP on, HP laptops and computers suck._

_**P.S. Also I have created a poll on my profile, I have 2 other stories that I am working on and I want you guys to pick which one I should publish. **_

_**Kay, that's all. And don't go be stealing my idea, Kay. **_


	18. Chapter 18

_Lost meaning of Fairy Tail_

_Chapter 18_

_Day 3: Ruling above the rest..._

_Battle of the sky maidens,_

_Black v.s. White. And lastly..._

_The ending of Sorrow and Anger along with Tears_

**At the arena, Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to Day: 3 of the Grand Magic Games" Cheered Mato.

"I'm Mato, and these are our judges. Chapati Lola, and Yajima" Cheered Mato.

"And our guest judges, for today is reported, Jason, from the Sorcerer Magazine company, and Head of the Custody Enforcement Unit. Captain Lahar" Cheered Mato.

"Cooool!" Cheered Jason as he was staring down at the guilds. "Now, let's start the event" Yajima then cheered.

"The event today, is called... Pandemonium" Cheered Mato. "Sounds, different" Huff Chapati. "I can't wait, for it to start" Cheered Yajima. "Cooooool!" Cheered Jason at the top of his lungs.

"Guilds please send up your guild participants" Mato then said. We all looked at each other.

"Who's going?" I then asked. "I'll go" Natsu cheered. "No, you went last time. It's my turn now" Erza then said bravely.

We all nodded and sent Erza on her way. Fairy Tail B sent up, Laxus. We all then were watching as the guilds send up their participants.

**On the battle field, Erza's p.o.v:**

"From Mermaid Heel, Millianna" Cheered Mato over the mic. "Followed by SaberTooth, Orga Nanagear. And Lamia Scale, Jura Neekis" Cheered Mato. The crowd went wild.

"Next is Ren Akatsuki, from Blue Pegasus. Along with Quatro Cerberus, Rocker" Explained Mato.

"And with the beauty of the shadows... Phantom Lord Reborn, Pacifica TraceWave" Cheered Mato. As the blue haired, small body build girl started waving in cheer.

The crowd gasped in her beauty, and all awed at her smile. She was different from the rest of Phantom Lord.

"And with a pair of wings, Fairy Tail B Laxus Dreyar,m and Fairy Tail A. The queen of Fairies. Erza 'Titania' Scarlet" He cheered.

The crowd as gasp weird looks the nickname Titania. But yet they all still cheered.

"Today's event is called Pandemonium, participants please pick one number from his bag" Mato said as he passed around a back.

I grabbed the bag from the seemingly night Phantom Lord girl. "Thanks" I said. "No problame-o" She sweetly cheered.

I digged in the bag, and pulled out a piece of paper that was folded up. I then gave the bag to Laxus.

"Now, open up the papers" Cheered Mato. I did some. I unfolded it, and I saw that the piece of paper had a 'one' number written on it.

"What you got?" I asked Laxus as I turned and looked at him. "Seven" He said.

"What is the event about?" Asked Millianna. I was surprise to see her able to still go strong even after battling Cana.

"The event called Pandemonium, because you will be fighting monsters" Cheered Mato, as this giant castle like build started to appear from the ground.

"You have to fight monsters, that we created" Mato cheered. "You have to fight the amount that you wish, to get to the top and defeat the boss" Mato then explained.

"Each monster, is a point. If you fall in the middle of the battle, you'll be taken out and all the points you get will be worked out and added to your score" Explained Mato.

"Now, the paper cards you all have has a number on top of them, who has number one?" He then asked.

I stepped front. "I do" I blankly said, showing him the card. "Fairy Tail A Team is first" Mato cheered into the mic.

"Please, ready you self. You might just be entering Hell" Warned Mato. I nodded.

They then opened the doors of the castle they created. You can hear roars of demons and beast.

"Scary" Whispered Millianna. "Cool" Huffed that Phantom Lord girl. "How many would you like to face?" Mato then asked me.

I slowly started walking through the doors. I didn't answer Mato's questioned.

"Uhm, Erza how much would you like to face?" Mato worriedly asked again.

I stopped at looked at them, then smiled. Holding out my arms...

"Requip" I then yelled as a black light started to surround me. "Earth Dragon's Armor" I then began to chant.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

"This is one of the Dragon Armor's Zola gave you, neh. Erza" I giggled as I watched her requip.

**Meanwhile, in the Dragon World, at the palace. Watching the GMG over a Vision-Lacrima, Igneel's p.o.v:**

We all were watching the GMG's, at the palace, all in our Human Forms.

When Erza said 'Earth Dragon's Armor' Zola, the Earth Dragon who trained Erza started flipping out.

"I tought her that, wahoo, go Erza" Cheered Zola as she was almost basically jumping off the walls.

**Back to EarthLands, Erza's p.o.v:**

I finished requipping. I was in a light green thigh high socks and tank top, bikini like bottom on, with black armor like scales on top.

As also reaching out, was a light green tail, with black armor spines on top. Along with shin guards, shoulder and armor guard, and even metal gloves on.

As I requipped this armor, it put my hair up with a scale design head

band, that has horn like things sticking out from it, along with white ribbons on the each side.

"Requip: Dragon Fang" I then chanted, as I reached into a portal. I then pulled out a large sword, that was bigger then my body it's self.

The handle was designed like the scales of a dragon, and also... The blade it's self, was given to me by Zola.

It was her fang. The blade of the sword, itself as a fang, a dragon's fang... It's was Zola's fang.

I fully finished requipping, holding the fang blade, high above my head. I took in a deep breath.

**Normal p.o.v:**

"All 100 monsters will be my opponent" Erza then yelled at the top of her lungs, holding up her sword high above her head.

"Eh!?" The judges, every body in the crowd, and I mean it, every body in the crowd. Phantom Lord and for Team Fairy Tail A&B.

"Is she crazy?" Millianna then meowed in wordiness for Erza. Walking into the building, hearing the ear popping screams and roars of the monsters.

They shut the door behind her, and then locked it. "Release 'all' the monsters" Shouted Mato the other worker person.

**Erza's p.o.v:**

As they released all the monsters I soon was surround. Swinging my sword with all my might.

Slicing and slashing each, monster I see. "I will not lose" I then shouted as I smashed my sword into one of the monsters.

**Normal p.o.v:**

"The Fairy is now dance with in the depths of Hell" Mato yelled in awe and shocked as they all watched over the Vision-Lacrima.

A monster then slammed in to the camera that was placed with the 'made' castle.

The Vision-Lacrima screens then went blank with white and black static dancing across the screen.

Bloody and painful roars and cries busted out from the castle filled with monsters, and an Erza. You can even slightly hear the battle cries of Erza.

"What happen? Hurry up connect to the back up camera that are in there" Yelled Mato to the workers.

"It's not working" A worked then yelled back. "What is going on?" Yelled an upset and scared Yajima over the mic.

"Not, cool. This is not cool" Cried Jason as he was hiding his eyes. Then at all one time, a burst of a loud blood turning, hair-raising roar.

Then... It was silent. "ERZA!" Yelled all the members of Fairy Tail, and even Millianna in fear. Worrying for her friend.

The door of the castle... Then created a little tapping noise. And then every one watched as the door burst opened.

And then shattered into pieces from the power and force of what just hit it.

**Laxus's p.o.v:**

A bloody and beaten girl then slowly walked out of the castle. With armor shattered and falling off her body each step she took.

She dropped her large sword by the door way she then kept on walking. Dragging some thing behind her.

She then stopped, and with all her forced she then throw something in front of all of the guild participants.

"Head of the boss monster" She then yelled. "This is... Fairy Tail" She then cheered as she sported the Fairy Tail sign, pointing her fingers up.

"Erza Scarlet, the Queen of Fairies, the strongest women in Fairy Tail, Titania. What ever her title may be, She just completed this event on her own" Gasped A shocked Mato.

"Fairy Tail" The crowed then cheered. "Good job, Titania" I grinned as her as I flashed her a thumbs up.

"Thank's Laxus" Erza softly said as she then left the battle field to be treated for her wounds.

"Everyone here, please go back to your guild boxes. We need time to think this out" Mato said in a still shocked voice.

I turned and walked away. I passes Orga from SaberTooth. "Show offs" He mocked.

"Don't hate... That is just they way, the strong guild in history roles" I then smirked back.

"Erza Scarlet, gains Ten points for her team, for defeating all the monsters, and completing this event on her own" Cheered Mato.

**Erza's p.o.v:**

"Erza are you okay?" Lucy and Wendy asked in shocked as they rushed up to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I sweetly told them. "Let us heal you" Wendy offered. I nodded.

I was about to requip into my normal armor, but then. "Wait, Erza" Lucy called out to me.

"Yeah?" I asked her. "Zola, she gave you that sword, and personal made you this armor from her scales, right?" Lucy asked.

"Yes" I told her. "Perfect" She replied back. "How is that?" I asked in a confused voice.

"If did still has traces of Zola's Dragon DNA, I can use 'Dragon Heart Healing' on you, because that spells reacts to all Dragon Slayers, and Dragons" Lucy explained.

I nodded. "Dragon Heart Healing" Lucy, sweetly chanted. I then felt a warm and loving feeling, inside my both.

All my cuts, and scars disappeared. But I was still covered in blood. Wendy and Lucy then got wet towels and helped me clean off all the dried, and drying blood.

**Time Skip - 30 minutes later. All the participants are back on the battle field. Normal p.o.v:**

"For the rest of you, we have chosen something different" Explained Mato. "The new event for you guys, will be... MPF" Mato then announced.

"MPF?" Questioned some of the participants. As a floating back orb appeared in the center of the battle field.

"It a machine used by Rune Knights to measure the amount of power is in each attack" Explained Mato.

"Who was second?" Asked Mato. "Me" Cheered Millianna. She took her place.

"With all you might, attack" Mato then told her. Taking in a deep breath. **(Some attacks made up)**

"Kitten Storm" Millianna then chanted as a kitten like tubes appeared and started swarming and attacked the black ball.

"A score of 1,001 points. That's a high number but how high is it?" Mato then asked.

"Lahar?" Mato questioned. "It a high score indeed, by that score. If mostly would put the mage at a 'Minor Gang Captain' " Explained Lahar in a happy voice.

"Coool!" Jason then yelled. "This is getting so... Coool!" He then yelled again.

"Next, who was the 3rd person?" Asked Mato. Hibiki Lates, stepped up.

"Force Blast" Hibiki then yelled, as 3 square like things appeared and attacked the black orb.

"102 points, pretty low" Huffed Lahar in a shameful tone of voice. "Uncool!" Said Jason in an up set, sad sounding voice.

"Damn" Cried Hibiki. "It's okay men, we can still win the battle" Cried Ichiya from the guild box.

"I'm next" Cheered Rocker from the crowd. "Rock" I then said as he readied his body.

"N' Drill" He then yelled as he started spinning his body and attack the black orb.

He stopped spinning and looked at his score. "Score", huffed Mato. "102 points" Sadly huffed Mato.

"Hehe, I'm in the league" Giggled Millianna, laughing at her 1,001 score, and the other guilds, 100's scores.

"Not for long" A deep voice said to Millianna. "Up next, Orga Nanagear" Announced Mato. The crowd went wild.

Aarting a part his hands, black lightning then appeared. "1200mm Black Lighting Cannon" Chanted Orga.

And then as a black lightning beam then hit the sphere, a cloud of some appeared.

"What's my score" Cheered Orga, as the black smoke slowly started to disappear.

"Score 4,567" Gasped a shocked Mato. "That is wonderful, I never seen a score so high" Gasped Lahar.

"Cool! Super Cool!" Cheered Jason as he looked like her was going to pass out.

"Now... My turn" Jura blankly said, stepping forward. Taking in a deep breath.

"Rumble " He then roared as all the earth around him, then flew up and hit the black ball.

"8544" Gasped Mato. "I'm so shocked for words" Yajima smiled. "Amazing" Chapati gasped. "Too cool for words" Gasped Jason in awe. "These guilds sure are something" Cheered Lahar.

**In Phantom Lord Reborn guild box. Pierce's p.o.v:**

"I hope the little lady can beat that" I then huffed. "Remember, Pacifica power come from her hate for this world" Dust-Storm explained to me.

"I know, but yet. The only reason why Pacifica joined Phantom Lord is because she is trying to kill J-" I then was stopped.

"Master Jose" Me and Dust-Storm huffed. "Good job you two with you last battles" Master said to both of us. "Thank you" We then said.

"Pacifica is up next" A voice then said to Master. We looked. It was Crimson.

Crimson was like Master's right hand man. "Where is Nova?" Master then asked.

**On the Battle field. Pacifica's p.o.v:**

I stepped up, it was my turn. I glanced back at the Fairy Tail guild box. I saw her.

"Nee-Chan... Just watch, I'll kill you and your family" I darkly huffed.

"Next up, Phantom Lord Reborn... Pacifica TraceWave" Mato then called out.

"Hmm... What should I do?" I asked my self. "Good job, Erza" I heard, Nee-Chan's voice cry out in the back round.

"Nee-Chan, Die" I then yelled, as I whipped my arms up. "Water Hell" I then chanted.

As a whirl pool of water then was created above my head. I was about to fire it when.

"I love you" I then heard Nee-Chan's voice say to a man. "What?" I whispered as I rapidly turned around.

I lost my footing, and then fell. My attack went flying and then not even grazing the Magic Point Finder, and hit the stands behind it.

Making the people run and move out of that area. "Nee-Chan" I then whispered as I was lying face first on the ground.

"Folks what happen?" Mato asked over the mic. "Not cool!" That reporter Jason said.

I got up. "Only 4 points" Lahar then huffed. "No redo, sorry... Phantom Lord" Chapati then huffed.

I just then walked right out of the arena. "Stupid... Nee-Chan... I should be the only one that loves you " I then darkly whispered.

"I'll kill you family, Nee-Chan" I then huffed. "I'll then kill you... Nee-Chan... Because, I love you" I then huffed as I felt a tear run down my face.

**Laxus's p.o.v:**

** *Drip Drip Drop... Drip Drip Drop... Drop Drop... Drip* **

I looked up, the sky was filled with dark clouds. "Folks, it seems that it started to rain" Mato then yelled.

"So what, it's okay a little drizzle" I then yelled. "Very well, then if you have no problems with it, well start began the last event participants" Mato explained.

Every one then started putting on jackets, rain coats, and umbrellas.

"Okay, well... Next, Laxus Dreyer" Cheered Mato. Whispered started to fill the arena. "You're the man who started the 'Battle of Fairy Tail' " A voice louder roared.

"Why are you in a guild you were trying to harm?" Another voice yelled. I didn't care.

"Silence" Yelled Yajima over the mic, no one was listing. Whispers turned into talking, and then talking turned into booing and yelling.

"Silence" A voice roared louder than the crowd. Everything was then quiet.

"Shut up you fools, unlike your dumbass, Fairy Tail forgets what happen in the pass and works to correct the future..." The voice then yelled out again.

"Gramps" I whispered with a smile. "Makarov, calm down" Yajima then yelled over the mic.

"Laxus... I give you permission" Gramps then yelled out. "Go full power, destroy the arena it self, if you must... Prove to them, no to Fiore... No, Laxus... Prove to every body of EarthLands... Send the message... Laxus... Go full power" Gramps then yelled at me.

"Makarov, I will have the guards kick you out" Yajima then yelled. "Fine" Gramps then said in a childish voice.

"Thank you... Gramps" I then cried out at the top of my lungs. As I then parted my hands.

"Mavis... Please, for the sake of Fairy Tail" I then whispered to my self. As light then started to gather in my hands.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Lucy" Mavis said to me. "Yeah?" I asked back. "He's asking to cast, 'that' spell" Mavis then told me.

"Should I let him?" Mavis then asked. I nodded. "For the sake of Fairy Tail" I then nodded.

**Laxus's p.o.v:**

"Thank you... Mavis" I then whispered. "Three" I then yelled. "What is he doing?" Asked Lahar. "Coool!" Cried Jason as a warm light started to build up.

"Two" I then yelled again as my clears turned white. "One" I then yelled as the golden light grew so bright, it was blinding.

**Normal p.o.v:**

"Fairy Law!" Laxus then yelled as the light was so blinding, every one was blinded.

In fact, the light was so bright, it parted the clouds. And it then the rain stopped dripping down.

As the bright light then hit the black orb of the 'Magic Point Finder' the light then died down.

Revealing the Magic Point Finder, unharmed, well almost. The numbers kept on ticking and ticking going up and down.

"What happen to the MPF?" Questioned Lahar. ***Crack* **"Wh-" Chapati then was stopped from saying.

The 'Magic Point Finder', it then shattered. Sending sparkling black shards flying everywhere.

"Woo hoo" Cheered the crowd. "Pretty" Cheered Jason. "You just destroyed the Rune Knight's Magic Point Finder" Yelled Lahar in shocked.

"Amazing" Cheered Chapati as he was dead stun. "I give up, Fairy Tail is unstoppable" Yajima then huffed, leaning back in his seat.

"This is the power of Fairy Tail" Laxus then roared as he walked away.

**Time Skip - Normal p.o.v:**

They were announcing the winners for the event. "First place, Fairy Tail Team A, Erza 'Titania' Scarlet" Mato then cheered.

"Second place, Fairy Tail Team B, Laxus Dreyer" Mato then announced as the crowd let out slight cheers.

"Then in third place with 5244 points, Lamia Scale. Jura Neekis. Followed by fourth place SaberTooth, Orga Nanagear" Explained Mato with cheer.

"Fifth place, Mermaid Heel, Millianna with a scoring of 1001 points" Mato cheered again as the crowd began to cheer.

"Sixth place, Hibiki Lates, from Blue Pegasus with 102 points. Along with seventh place, Quatro Cerberus, Rocker with 100 points" Cheered Mato.

"And, sadly in last place. Phantom Lord Reborn, with a score of only 4 points... Pacifica TraceWave" Mato then huffed

**Time Skip, the first battle. Lucy's p.o.v:**

The first battle was between Fairy Tail Team A, and Lamia Scale. "Why are we fighting Lamia Scale again?" I asked Erza.

"They said something about the king requesting it, or something like that" Explained Erza.

"I wonder who if fighting" Wendy then said. "Guilds, the battles are about to start" Mato cheered.

"Right from the King o Fiore, requesting another match between Lamia Scale and Fairy Tail Team A" Mato then cheered into the mic.

"This time, the battle is between Lamia Scale's member Chelia Blendy v.s. Fairy Tail A Team... Resevred member Wendy Marvell" Mato then cheered.

We all looked at Wendy. "It's okay Wendy. You can do it" I then cheered with a smile.

**Time Skip, in the battle field. Wendy's p.o.v:**

"Let's have a good fight, okay Wendy" Cheered Chelia. I nodded. "Sure" I cheered.

***GONG***

The battle then started. "Roar of the Sky Dragon" I then chanted as I sucked up air.

I then blew air, out of my mouth, like a cannon. My attack charged at Chelia.

She jumped out-of-the-way. "Sky Dragon Bellows" Chelia then yelled.

I was shocked. "God?" I whispered as i jumped out-of-the-way of her attack.

**Normal p.o.v:**

"That brat" Cursed Orga from the SaberTooth guild box.

**Meanwhile, in the Phantom Lord guild box. Pacifica's p.o.v:**

I was on my knees sitting down, in front of Crimson, Dust-Storm, Nova, Pierce, and Master Jose.

"What was that?" He growled in a low tone. "I'm sorry, I lost my footing" Was all I said with a noble voice.

"I don't care, what you do, but leave your feelings out of battles" Master Jose scolded me.

"I'm sorry" I whispered back as I bowed my head down. "You have the battle, to make up the points you lost. If you fall, you'll be punished... Phantom Lord does not, need weak people" Hissed Master's voice.

**Back to the battle, Normal p.o.v:**

Wendy kept on dodging the blast of black air wind. "What is this Magic?" Wendy asked Chelia.

"This Magic... Such as you have the power to slay Dragons... I have to Magic and power to slay... Gods" Smirked Chelia as she blasted black wind towards Wendy.

Wendy couldn't dodge it in time. Being attacks she was sent flying across the battle field.

"Sorry Wendy, but I will not hold back" Said Chelia in a sorry but yet stern and strong tone of voice.

"It's okay, I get it. I wouldn't hold back either. Let's have fun" Wendy cheerfully said as she stood up.

"Okay" Smirked Chelia as the then charged at Wendy. "Sky Dragon's Dance" Chelia chanted as black wind then formed.

It tossed around Wendy, like a rag doll. "Wahhhh" Cried Wendy in pain as she then slammed back down towards the earth.

"Feel like giving up?" Asked a semi-dark tone Chelia. Wendy got back up again.

She was covered in tons of cuts, and a little flesh wounds scattered around her body, along with buries and Wendy was tired and out of breath already.

"Feel like giving up?" Asked Chelia again. Taking in deep breaths. "Sorry, but Sky God's Boreas" Chelia then quickly chanted.

As black wind then rained down from the sky, and wrapped up Wendy and threw her back against the ground.

Wendy then got up, again. She was in a zombie like state. She had a blank look on her face.

"What happen to Wendy?" Romeo asked in shocked. "Romeo, don't worry" Lucy sweetly said to me.

"Wendy is just in a sleeping stage" Said Lucy. "What's that?" Asked Romeo.

"It's an ability that can only be used by a Sky Dragon. It active once it feels the host is badly injured. It then turns the host in to a zombie like stage. Well Wendy is in this stage, her body is actually slowly healing it's self" Lucy explained.

**Chelia's p.o.v:**

I just heard the blonde girls explanations. "I see, so your sleeping" I then huffed.

"Time to wake you up" I then joked. "Sky God's Be-" I then was stopped in mid chant.

I felt something attack me in the stomach. "Ugh" I huffed holding on to my stomach.

"Sky Dragon's Claw" I then heard Wendy chant. A rush of wind then attacked me.

Sending me flying across the battle field. "Roar of the Sky Dragon" Wendy chanted with all her might as she started eating the air.

A blast of air then came at me. I dodged it. "How?" I questioned.

"I am a Dragon... We make the Gods themselves kneel before us" Smirked Wendy.

"Sorry Wendy" I then huffed. She gave me a blank look. "What?" She questioned.

**Wendy's p.o.v:**

As black wind then started to surround me and Chelia. "God Slayer's Secret Art" Chelia then began.

**Normal p.o.v:**

"Chelia, don't you might kill her" Jura yelled in the back round as black feather like wind then started to surround Wendy.

"Heavenly Gathering of Clouds" Chanted Chelia in a dark voice. The attack then was sent at full forced at Wendy.

"Awwwww" Cried Wendy as she was hit with the full force of the attack. She was sent flying across the battle field again.

***Slam* *Crash* Thud***

Wendy fell back down towards the ground. Unable to move. "So sorry Wendy... This is for the sake of our guild" Huffed Chelia.

**Wendy's p.o.v:**

I was lying face first on the dirt. "It seems that Wendy is unable to battle the winner is Ch-" I stopped them from saying.

"No" I yelled at the top of my lungs, as I force myself to stand up. "No, no, no" I yelled over and over again.

"I am not done fighting... Not until I have broken bones or can't even move. I will fight until the end" I weakling whispered.

"Hmm" Chelia huffed. I then fell back to my knees. "Wendy you can't fight anymore, I win" Whispered Chelia.

"No" I then roared. I then hit the ground, shattering it a little bit. I was able to pull some chunks of earth out from the ground of the battle arena.

"Please" I whispered. I then bit down hard on the rock. Nearly feeling my teeth crack.

I then swallowed the pieces of ground. It tasted... Dirty. "Watch me" I huffed as I kept on eating some more and more earth/ ground of the battle arena.

**Normal p.o.v:**

Wendy took one last bite of the ground. Her body then started giving off a hard aura.

"Force Mode" Wendy yelled as she was showing her magic. It was blue in color.

"Active: Heavenly Earth Dragon Mode" Wendy chanted at the top of her lungs as the wind around her started moving so fast they turned a bluish color.

"Shattering Light" Wendy began chanting at the blue wind forced a wind barrier around Wendy and Chelia.

"What the?" Questioned Chelia. "Sky Drill" Wendy then screamed as a light came down and attacked Chelia.

The light stopped and the wind barrier disappeared. "Amazing what is going on folks?" Yelled Yajima in shocked. "Coool!" Yelled Jason.

Chelia was on the ground, face first. "Is that the best you got?" Giggled a voice.

Chelia then got back up. "It would take more to finish me off" Huffed Chelia.

"Fine" Wendy then said. Wendy charged at Chelia. "Heavenly Earth Dragon Claw Puncher" Wendy chanted as she charged at Wendy.

The wind around her tiny fist, harden and then turned into a stone like glove around her hand.

The rest of the wind then was thrusted at Chelia. Wendy striked Chelia. "Ugh" Cried out Chelia.

Wendy was standing proud. "Nice try" Smirked Chelia. Wendy and Chelia were both pretty bloody, along with cuts and gashes.

"Shall we finish this?" Asked Chelia. "We shall" Wendy replied as she rushed Chelia

"Sky God's Bellow" Yelled Chelia, "Heavenly Earth Dragon Roar" Wendy yelled, as the two attacks clashed together.

**(Chelia finally move is made up, and the Heavenly Dragon Mode and stuff like that, are all my own original ideas)**

"Finally move" Roared both Chelia and Wendy. "Sky Secret Arts: God's Thousands Sky Rage" Chanted Chelia as a dark aura was wrapping around her.

"Sky Fairy's Secret Arts: Blood Sky Tears" Wendy then chanted as a dark aura was also wrapping around her.

Chelia and Wendy then charged at each other. Sending both of they're attacks flying at each other.

***Boom* *Boom* *Bam* *GONG***

Smoke took over the field, not able to see Chelia, nor Wendy. The smoke then started to clear.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Amazing" I huffed in shocked, I looked at Wendy and Chelia. With each other's fist in the other person's face.

**Wendy's p.o.v:**

We heard the gong go off. Our match was over. "This was fun" I giggled to Chelia.

"Yeah, Wendy let's bet friends" Cheered Chelia. I looked at her and smiled. "Yeah, best friends" I then giggled.

We both then stood up together and hugged each other. "Folks, we have a tie" Yelled Mato in shocked and cheer over the loud speakers and mic.

We turned and walked away. I slowly limped away. As I was walking I felt a warm and motherly type of love fill my heart. All my wounds then were gone.

I got to the guild box. "Thank you, Lucy" I cheered. "For what?" Lucy asked in a confused voice.

"You healed me, right?" I told her in an asking tone. "No... It wasn't me... It was Grandeeney" Lucy cheered.

"Eh?" I asked in shocked, "Grandeeney along with the other Dragons aren't allowed to pass into this world. And Grandeeney was proud of you get job, that she sent you her energy" Lucy explained.

I smiled, "Tell Grandeeney, I said 'Thank you' "I cheered to Lucy with a smile.

I then sat down. "I'm tired thou... I need to sleep" I then yawned as I then fell asleep, and felt someone rest my head on they're lap.

"Thank you... Romeo... I lover you" I whispered. "Love you too!" Whispered Romeo back as I felt a warm pair of lips on my cheek. I then soon fell asleep.

**Time Skip, Start of the next battle, Lucy's p.o.v:**

"From Blue Pegasus, Jenny Realight" Cheered Mato over the mic. And Quatro Cerberus, Semmes" Cheered Mato, as the crowd slightly cheered with joy.

***GONG***

Semmes then charged at Jenny. "This is going to be boring" I huffed in a tired voice.

"Battle Form" Jenny from Blue Pegasus chanted as she then started glowing. Jenny then was in a whole new outfit.

"Fall" Yelled Jenny as she charged and slashed Semmes, making him fall to the floor.

"Winner, Blue Pegasus. Jenny Realight" cheered Mato. "Told ya... Boring" I then huffed.

**Time Skip, next battle. Normal p.o.v:**

"Our third battle of the day. Mermaids... V.S. Tigers" Cheered Mato.

As two women were on the battle field. "Yukino Aguria from SaberTooth, and Mermaid Heel's Kagura Mikazuchi" Cheered Mato.

The crowd started roaring with cheer. "Shall we... Make a bet?" Yukino bravely said, with a stern face.

"I do not believe in betting" Said Kagura. "Are you that worried that you'll lose?" Huffed Yukino.

"No... I know if I try my best... I shall not lose" Explained Kagura. "Very well... I swear on it, on the name of my guild. SaberTooth... I shall win" Yukino then said.

"And I swear on the name of my guild... Mermaid Heel... I will win" Huffed Kagura.

***GONG***

The battle has started. Kagura charges at Yukino. She backs flips away and dodged the attack.

Stand tall. "Open! Gate of the Canis Minor. Saber" Chanted Yukino, waving around a silver key. As a white light then started glowing.

With a poof, of smoke a little white, messed up dog looking things appears. It looked like Plue, but it was orange with black strips.

"Pur" The sounded out. "Whahahahaha" Laughed the crowd as they saw the spirit.

"Yukino is about to release him" Smirked Sting from the SaberTooth guild box. Watching Yukino's fight.

"Saber, Release. Transform: Beast of Fangs" Roared Yukino, as bloody sounding cries then roared from her spirits.

"She's a Celestial Mage as well" Lucy huffed in shocked as she stared at the Canis Minor Spirit.

As the small Canis Minor spirit disappeared, and then appeared a large wolf like demon, that was 3 times the size of Plue in his transformation.

"Wow" Gasped Natsu. "That's her Canis Minor's true form" Lucy gasped in awe at it.

"What?" Asked a confused Natsu. "Each Canis Minor has its own default form which it the smaller size. But also, a True form" Lucy explained.

"You guys have seen Plue's one already. Hell Hound, that's Plue's true form. While Yukino's on, True Form is the SaberWolf" Lucy explained again.

"SaberWolf, attack" Ordered Yukino. As the large orange and black wolf leaped in the air, and then charged at Kagura.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

I watched as Yukino, slowly pulled out another key. "SaberWolf, Fang Roar" Ordered Yukino.

As the spirit then stopped attacking, charing it's energy. A black light then shot out from his mouth.

Kagura lifted up her sword. Holding it out in front of her. Slicing the attack in half.

"Hmm..." I heard Yukino softly huff. "Attack again, SaberWolf" Ordered Yukino.

_'Help me, please' _I heard a voice in my head cry. I looked around. "SaberWolf?" I questioned.

As SaberWolf then went to attack again. "Open! Gate of the Warrior, War" Yukino then chanted.

Waving a pearl colored key in the air. With a poof of smoke. A man with no shirt, warrior like pants, and weapons strapped to his back.

"Yes, Yu-Chan?" I heard the 'spirit' whisper. _'He's not a real spirit' _A voice in my head told me. It was the spirit kings voice. _'Taboo'_ He lastly said.

"What?" I gasped in shocked. "What is it Lucy?" Erza asked in to me a worried voice.

"That spirit she just summoned... It's not even a spirit" I huffed in shocked.

"What?" Natsu, Erza, and Gray said back in shocked to me. "That girl... Forbinned Spell... Both how?" I asked my self in shocked.

"Attack both of you" Ordered Yukino in a life less voice. As her two spirits both then charged at Kagura.

She stood her ground. Planting her foot on the ground, and then moving her body, in a spinning way.

Slicing up SaberWolf. And then slicing up the spirit that she just have summoned... All without drawing out her sword.

Both spirits fell to the ground. "SaberWolf... War... Return" Huffed Yukino in a slightly disappointed voice.

**Normal p.o.v:**

"Now, Kagura's in for it. Yukino is about to released her demon side" Joked Sting from the SaberTooth guild box.

"Open" Cried Yukino. "Gate of the Snake Charmer" Yukino then shouted as the arena's battle field then started to be filled with a purple mist.

And then a loud hissed rain. "Ophiuchus" A dark and deadly voice hissed.

The purple haze slowly started to clear. Leaving behind a large snake. "What?" Lucy gasped in shocked.

"Lucy? What is that?" Gray asked her in shock. "13th zodiac key" Lucy explained.

"So powerful, that it surpasses each and every one of my keys that I have now... So powerful... It can even go toe-to-toe with the Celestial Spirit King, him self" Lucy explained in shocked.

"Ophiuchus, now" Ordered Yukino, as the large snake spirit then charged at Kagura.

Jumping up, and then running along the body of the snake, as then jumped off.

Holding her unsheathed sword in its casing. "Wa-" Yukino then was stopped in shocked as she watched her snake spirit be sliced into pieces.

"Ophiuchus" Yelled Yukino, "Die" Kagura's voice roared as she then charged up to Yukino.

Swinging her, unsheathed sword at Yukino. Looking her balance. Yukino was hit with the sword's casing and then fell to the ground.

***GONG***

It was over. "Yukino is down for the count. Winner is Mermaid Heel's Kagura" Cheered Mato into the mic and speakers.

The crowd started going wild. "You shamed your guild" Blankly said Kagura as she walked away. "I know" Whispered Yukino as tears slowly formed.

**Time Skip, Start of Next battle. Gray's p.o.v:**

"And finally the last battle of the day." Mato cheered. "Fairy Tail B Team. Juvia Loxar... V.S. Phantom Lord Pacifica TraceWave" Mato then announced in a cheer.

I looked to Juvia. Shock was covering her face. "I-ha-have to fight... Phantom Lord" She huffed in a worried, scared, painful voice.

**Juvia's p.o.v:**

I felt a large hand come up on my head. I looked. "Gaji?" I asked, "I will back you up, if they start doing anything weird... Just call my name and I'll help you fight" Gajeel said to me in a kind voice.

"After all, I still have to pay back Phantom Lord as well ya know" Smirked Gajeel. I nodded.

Gray then looked at me, coming up to me and giving me a hang. "Do me proud, Juvia" He whispered into my ear.

I blushed. Gray then genially planted a small kiss on my cheek for good luck.

I then started making my way to the battle field. Standing proud and brave. "Phantom Lord... Juvia shall bring you down" I told myself.

**Phantom Lord's guild box. Master Jose's p.o.v:**

"Master what will happen if she lost?" Crimson asked me. "She shall be giving hell" I smirked.

"Juvia the former women of the rain, from Phantom Lord. Pacifica, the new women of the rain, from Phantom Lord Reborn" I said to myself in a smirk.

**Juvia's p.o.v:**

"Juvia Loxar, From Fairy Tail Team B, V.S Phantom Lord Reborn Pacifica TraceWave" Mato then cheered again.

As I was standing in the middle of the battle field, with a girl in front of me.

With short, shoulder long light blue hair, with a red rain drop clip, holding back her bangs. And dark blue eyes.

Along with red t-shirt with a white tank top over along with blue rain drop designs, with a pair of black shorts, with a blue and red belts.

And topping her outfit. Pure white combat boots, along with white bandage wrapping up and down her arms, ending at her elbows.

While, I was wearing my blue and white dress, that showed my markings around my chest and neck. Along with my blue and white hat, and my blue combat boots.

***GONG* (Some attacks made up)**

The battle has started. "Water Slicer" I chanted as I waved my arms from left to right

Creating a wave of water that was slicing through the air and charged at Pacifica.

"Water Slicer" She chanted back, cutting through my attack. He attack then attacked me, but because of my water body the attack went through me.

"Water Saw" Chanted Pacifica as Juvia dodged her attack. "Water Beam" Yelled Juvia as a water laser like thing appeared and fired towards Pacifica. She easily dodged it.

**Gray's p.o.v:**

"What?!" I yelled in shocked. Me, Natsu, Erza, and Lucy are at Lamia's Scale guild box, watching the match, along with Lyon, Jura, and Sherry. While Chelia was at our guild body hanging out with Wendy.

"She has the same magic as Juvia" Lyon said. "This might be a problem" Jura then said.

"Why is that?" Natsu asked. "Her past... If Juvia use to me a part of Ph-"I stopped him, by releasing my magical aura.

"Gray?!" Lyon said in shocked. "What is the past, is the past. Don't bring it up" I hissed at him.

**Juvia's p.o.v:**

"Juvia... Come back to Phantom Lord with us" Pacifica offered. "Never" I shouted back. "Why?" She asked.

"Phantom Lord is bad" I yelled back. "Oh, well. I tried. Now... Juvia... I will kill you" Smirked Pacifica.

She charged at me at top speed. Swing her fist, it made contact with my head. I was sent flying away.

**Normal p.o.v:**

Juvia was lying on the ground if the battle field. "Water Slicer" Juvia yelled as she got up again.

Water charged at Pacifica, she dodged the attacks. "Is that all you got?" Smirked Pacifica.

"How were you ever an S-Class Mage for Phantom Lord?" Asked Pacifica as she yelled it out so loud that everyone in the crowd heard.

"What?" The crowd yelled in shocked. "Yup! Juvia from Fairy Tail... No, she used to be apart of Phantom Lord. Yup, she is sort of like a guild hopper" Joked Pacifica.

**Juvia's p.o.v:**

I then felt every one eyes stare me down. "Guild hopper" Smirked Pacifica. I then looked at the ground.

"Ex-Phantom Lord Slut. Your just a stupid guild hopper, from one guild to another" Smirked Pacifica.

The crowd then was booing and giving me glares. "Weakling" Yelled Pacifica as she surprised me.

Punching me in the face, I then felt the full force send my flying back words.

**Normal p.o.v:**

Juvia wasn't moving. "My goal in life... Is to kill you Juvia Nee-Chan" Huffed Pacifica into Juvia's ear.

"Do me a favor. Don't die yet. I want you to still be alive, to water so when I kill your family... And then take the life our your lover" Darkly whispered Pacifica. Juvia still wasn't moving.

"Winner of the battle, by a K-O, it Phantom Lord... Pa-"Mato then was cut off as a surge of water attacked him.

As dark clouds above then started to quickly move in. It started pouring rainy hell.

With in a minute the whole battlefield was covered with water, 3 feet deep, that how much water filled up the arena.

"What's going on?" Mato yelled in fear and shocked. As the rain kept on raining.

A slightly beaten corpses then got up. With eyes glowing pure red, that would even make the bravest of people shit they're pants.

"Uhm, Juvia from Fairy Tail. Please calm down" Lahar fearfully said. "Eh?" Was all that came out of Juvia's mouth.

"Who did you say your were going to kill?" Growled Juvia as she slowly walked over to Pacifica. "The battles it still going" Cheered Mato.

"You heard me" Mocked Pacifica... "I was going to kill G-" Pacifica was stopped as she then was hit by a fist.

Over and over, Juvia kept on striking him over and over. Reversing it, Pacifica then got a hit.

"Die" Juvia roared as she wrapped her fist in water. "Water Punch" Juvia yelled as she hit Pacifica in her stomach, sending her flying.

"Why are you so made?" Asked Pacifica in a painful voice. "You can call me what ever you want. Guild Hopper, Phantom Lord Slut... Or whatever... but once you even thinking of harming or even killing my Nakama... Then your going to pay" Roared Juvia as she rushed Pacifica.

"Water Rush" Juvia ordered. "Water Force" Juvia ordered again, "Water Saw" Chanted Juvia. "Water Storm" Juvia then roared as the water started twisting and turning in all different ways.

Pacifica was stuck with all of those attacks. Lying floating face first in the water.

And then "Water Hell" A voice roared. Turing around was the real Pacifica. The one lying in the water was an illusion.

With the force of the whirl pool water attack, Juvia was thrown against the wall with force, that it cracked the wall.

"Water Force" Yelled Juvia on last time. As the attack charged full power, Pacifica dodged the attack.

Standing up in tiredness. "I'm down messing around" Huffed Pacifica. Ripping off, her shirts, revealing her self in a bikini like top.

She has the same marking on her chest, just like me. But instead of having what looks like a wolf, like I have, she had been looks like a puma.

"I'll kill you right here and now" Pacifica roared as the water around her started twisting and turning, and moved in weird waves.

"Hydrus... Answer me" Pacifica chanted as he markings then started to grow white.

"Beg for mercy" Smirked Pacifica. As the water then turned white, a magical circle opened up.

And slowly a dark monster risen from the water. The crowd gasped in show.

"Folk what is this beast?" Announced Mato in fear. The entire crowd all were shocked, and fear dancing on they're faces.

As from the water, appeared. A large body, with the shape of a puma, with white fur. Instead of paws, were grey stone like hoves. The tail... Long and snake-like.

And the neck, long... Just like a snake, and the head... Snake like as well, with a lion-like mane, dark brown horns, with black eyes, and a long white tongue that showed up when it hissed.

"W-what it that?" Juvia as in shocked as the monster towards over her. It was almost the size of the spirit, Ophiuchus.

**Juvia's p.o.v:**

"Wh-" I was scared stiff, I couldn't move. "What happen, Juvia? Scared?" Laughed Pacifica.

"Hydrus, kill her now" Ordered Pacifica as the lust of killing was staining her eyes.

As the large beast then started charging at me, I crossed my arms over my head, racing for impact.

"Hydra... Please help" I whispered as I felt a tear of fear escape my eye. And then a large water wall appeared in front of me.

**Normal p.o.v:**

"What?" Juvia said in shocked. "I'm here... To serve you... Juvia-Sama" A voice sweetly said.

As another magic circle opened up. And another beast came through. The crowd was silent in shocked.

"Hydra" Hissed Hydrus from the other side of the battle field. As a monster appeared.

With a body of a wolf, tail of a serpent, and 5 heads... All flashing fangs with vemon dripping down.

"Hydra?!" Juvia said in a shocked voice. "Juvia-Sama... I'll protect you" Hydra whispered to Juvia.

"Ugh, Hydrus, kill them both" Yelled Pacifica in a worried voice. As the large beast then charged towards us.

"Hydra" Juvia yelled. As the large beast then started to release it magic energy.

"How could you?" Hydrus then hissed to Hydra. "I followed my heart... Juvia is more worthy" Hydra's many heads hissed back to Hydrus.

Hydra then lunched a light beam attack from her many heads, it all hit Hydrus.

Hydrus then disappeared, in the water. And then the tatoo like design on Pacifica's chest / neck area then started glowing a white color.

Hydra then disappeared, and the markings on Juvia then started glowing a black color.

"It's okay... Hydrus, I'll kill them" Pacifica said, then the white glowing light stopped. "Thank you, Hydra" Cheered Juvia as the glowing stopped as well.

"20 minutes left" Called out Mato over the speakers and mic. "Last resort" Whispered Pacifica.**(In my story each battle is 45 minutes long)**

**Pacifica's p.o.v:**

"I see... No wonder, you got the name... Juvia 'of the deep sea' " I huffed as I smirked.

"..." Juvia didn't say anything. "Juvia-Chan. I am giving you one last chance... Join us, again. Along with Gajeel. Phantom Lord then could be strong than Fairy Tail... Stronger than even SaberTooth" I roared at the top of my lungs in cheer.

"Juvia... Shall not go back" She sternly stated. "If you don't... I'll kill you family, Juvia-Chan" I then threatened.

"If you harm, my family... You'll meet the hands of your maker. You'll be slaughtered" Darkly said Juvia.

"Very well, I would like to see that" I then smirked. "Water Lock" I then chanted as an orb of water appeared at my side

**Juvia's p.o.v:**

There was two bundles within the orbs. As she touched the bundles within the water lock the water disappeared.

The bundles then started to let out a soft cry and screams. I saw. "Lake, Reef" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I felt tears in my eyes.

"It seems that Pacifica as crossed the line, and took hostages. There isn't anything in the rule book about this, so it's allowed" Huffed Mato sadly.

"Don't hurt them" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Fine... Make all the water disappear then" Said Pacifica.

I nodded, I made to watery battle field then disappear. "Give me back my children" I then yelled.

"Nope... I told you didn't I... I'll kill you family" Smirked Pacifica. "Don't" I yelled loudly. Holding both Reef and Lake in her arms.

**Gray's p.o.v:**

"Juvia" I whispered as I was watched as Juvia was crying on the battle field, clenching my fist tightly.

"Gray, Juvia can handle this" Lyon said to me, I nodded. "Lucy, Flame Brain, Erza... Please be on stand by" I then said to them.

"Why?" Asked Natsu. "If... If something happens... I want you guys to help me. I don't care about the rules, holding a hostage. A hostage from Fairy Tail... I will kill any one who hurts my family" I then darkly whispered.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

I looked up at the top of the stands, there was a small stand of people standing up.

They kept on looking back at us. All wearing capes, over them. I couldn't see they're faces.

**Normal p.o.v:**

"Dance fucker, dance" Laughed Pacifica as she freely attacked Juvia. "I will surely have fun, with the last few minutes" Smirked Pacifica.

Pacifica then, held both babies to her chest. Moving her hands, grabbing the back of both of the small neck of the shirts.

***Wahhhhhhh* *Awwwwwww***

Both of the babies cried. "Don't hurt them" Juvia yelled in shocked. "I wonder" Darkly whispered Pacifica.

"Drop" She then hissed, as Juvia and the rest of the people watched as Pacifica dropped both babies.

Hitting the semi-muddy ground of the battle field. "Lake, Reef" Cried Juvia, as she then ran up to both of them. Pacifica backed away.

**Juvia's p.o.v:  
**"Lake, Reef" I cried as my eyes rained tears. "Wahhhhhhh" Cried both Lake and Reef.

"Shh, shhh. Don't cry, don't cry" I said as I held then close to me. I stood up with them in my arms, and was walking towards Gray who was in the Lamia Scale guild box.

**Gray's p.o.v:**

Juvia handed off both, Reef and Lake to me. "10 minutes left" Yelled Mato.

Juvia was hanging her head low. "Juvia?" I questioned. "Juvia is sorry, Gray" She cried as I saw tears falling.

"Phantom Lord will pay" Hissed Juvia. "You have 10 minutes left" I warned her.

"And that's all Juvia needs" I then heard Juvia voice growl. As dark storm clouds started to form above.

Juvia then took off back to the battle field. "She looks pissed" Lyon whispered.

"Juvia gets her power from the people she loves, and the feelings it come from that" I then explained, as I held Lake and Reef close to my chest.

**Pacifica's p.o.v:**

I have just hurt Juvia-Chans family. All that was left was her lover, Gray FullBuster.

"Juvia shall make you pay" She then hissed... "Juvia shall crush Phantom Lord" She then hissed.

As a dark red aura then started surrounding her, "This is her magic" I huffed as I saw the color.

"Red... Anger, passion, and love" I smirked. Juvia then raised her hands in the air.

"Lost Forbidden Water Spells" Chanted me and Juvia in unison was I was stunned as what I just heard.

"Maiden of the Water" I then started to chant, and so did Juvia. "Shall you grant thee" I then was shocked. Were we going to do the same spell?

**Normal p.o.v:**

"Pacifica TraceWave" Yelled Pacifica, while "Juvia Loxar" Yelled Juvia, as water then started to surround them both.

"The power of 10" Juvia and Pacifica then began to chant in unison. "10 Commandments" Pacifica roared. "10 Sins" Roared Juvia.

"Oh, Arainiana, The Maiden of the Water" Pacifica and Juvia roared in unison. "Aid me in my time of need" Shouted both water girls in unison.

"I'm sorry... Pacifica" Whispered Juvia as the water around her started turning black.

"I'm sorry, Nee-Chan" Whispered Pacifica as the water around her started turning white.

"Black Water Arts" Roared Juvia in a dark voice. "White Water Arts" Roared Pacifica in a dark like voice.

"Solar Aqua Flare Burst" Chanted Pacifica as the white water then started to gather up in an orb like energy ball.

"Gamma Water Ray Burst" Juvia then chanted as pillars of black water appeared, and then started charging.

Both girls waving their hands around, both of the water attacks clashed. Sending white and black colored water flying into the air.

"Die... Juvia, once I finish you... I'll kill your family" Roared an insane Phantom Lord Reborn member.

"Perish" Roared Juvia as she then charged at Pacifica. With her fist covered in black water, Juvia then striked Pacifica's stomach before she could chant anything else.

"Sparkling Typhoon" Juvia then chanted as the black water then wrapped around Pacifica.

"Why you, bitch" Cursed a powerless Pacifica. "Water Pulsar" Juvia's voice then roared, as Pacifica was sent flying into one of the guild boxes.

Pacifica, so happened to land in Lamia Scales guild boxes. Juvia then charged right at her, and was on top of her.

**Juvia's p.o.v:**

She landed in the Lamia Scale guild box. I then charged at her and reached the guild box of Lamia Scale.

I was kneeling over Pacifica, a wave of fear then crowded her face. "Black Water" I then began to chant.

**Pacifica's p.o.v:**

A Juvia was kneeling above me. With eyes glowing red... She was flashing demon like fangs at me, and with a fist of black water.

Juvia then thrusted the fist towards my face. "Nee-Chan" I whispered as fear forced tears to fall from my face.

**Normal p.o.v:**

** *GONG***

Juvia's fist was heading towards Pacifica's face. Juvia then made impacted. Hearing the breaking of bones.

A dusty cloud was sent up in the air, from the power of the attack from the punch.

**Pacifica's p.o.v:**

I opened my eyes. I looked up, Juvia then got up and was standing over me. I looked at her in shocked.

"If you ever, dare to hurt my Nakama... I will not hold back, and I will slaughter you" Juvia cursed.

I then glanced to my side. The was a small hole in the ground, from a punch.

I then felt something, fall on to my cheek. I looked. It was blood. I saw Juvia's bloody fist.

Juvia then made her way back to the battle field. Standing in the middle of the crowd.

"Winner, Fairy Tail Team B. Juvia Loxar" Cheered Mato. "She is truly... A rain women... Who can fight for her friends" Cheered Yajima.

"Cool, cool. Super cool" Cheered Jason from the judge seats. "What a wonderful battle to end the day. Don't you think so, Chapati?" Asked Lahar to Chapati.

He nodded. Juvia grabbed the mic from Mato. "Juvia... Shall never forget her past life as a Phantom Lord... But what I could tell you is..." Juvia then stopped.

"But... The suffering I have endure in this battle is nothing compared to the pain the Phantom Lord have given me, or watching my Nakama get hurt" Juvia then yelled.

Walking off the battle field then heading towards her guild box. "Hey, you okay?" Asked a tall bold man from Lamia Scale.

I had tears rolling down my face. Wiping the blood off my face, and then stood up, and turned around. I looked at a boy with raven hair.

"You will never have Juvia Nee-Chan, Nee-Chan... Is mines" I then growled at the raven hair boy.

They all looked at me in shocked. "Nee-Chan?" They all questioned. "I love Nee-Chan... You'll never have her" I then growled again.

I then left the Lamia Scale guild box, and walked into my guild box. I walked in, just to find 4 other mages, 3 of them giving me pitiful looks, while the last one looked at me with blank eyes.

I then also saw Master Jose, shooting dark looks at me. "Master I'm s-" I was stopped. "You shamed the guild" Master then growled as I felt a dark aura.

**Time Skip, Lucy's p.o.v:**

"First Place we have Lamia Scale with 40 points, second please, Phantom Lord Reborn with 38 points" Mato cheered.

"Third place with 34, SaberTooth, and in fourth place Fairy Tail Team B with 30 points" Mato announced in cheer.

"Fifth place, Fairy Tail Team A with 22 points. Along with 22 points Blue Pegasus in Sixth place" Mato then cheered.

"Seventh place, 20 points. Mermaid Heel. And lastly in last place is Team Quatro Cerberus with only 6 points" Mato then said.

"Thank you all for coming today, make sure to come back tomorrow" Mato then cheered.

As the crowd all left the arena. Fairy Tail then left the arena and we all then were going to Ryuzetsu Land.

**Time skip, at 5:00pm, at Ryuzetsu Land, Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Wow" I huffed, as me, and Erza were lying back on couple of pool chairs. I then watched at Juvia was trying to drag Gray down the 'love slide'.

**Gray's p.o.v:**

"Gray let's go down the 'love side' " Cheered Juvia. "Is your hand okay?" I then asked in a worried voice.

"It's fine, Gray let's go" Juvia then cheered dragging me along. "I'll go with you, Juvia" A voice said as I watched Juvia being picked up.

"Lyon?!" Me and Juvia said in unison. I then followed them to the top of the love slide.

**Juvia's p.o.v:  
**We got the top. I was wearing a blue and white spotted bikini, while Lyon and Gray were wearing swim shorts.

A girl, covered with cuts was in front of me. "Pacifica" I huffed in shocked as Lyon and Gray stepped infront of me.

"Juvia-Chan" She darkly said. She was more injured now, then from the battle before.

"Are you okay?" I asked in a worried voice.

"I'm sorry... That is all I want to say" Pacifica cheered, as he smile turned into a frown and tears. She then walked away.

**Meanwhile, at the inn SaberTooth is staying in. Sting's p.o.v:**

We all were in our meeting with Master. "Sting, I am giving you another chance. Blow it, and your dead" Growled Master.

I nodded. "Yes, thank you sure" I said with a bow. "Yukino" She then stepped forward.

"You lost your match... Even betting the name of SaberTooth. You are worthless, weak, trash" Growled Master.

"I'm sorry, I accept any punishment" Yukino then said. Master throw some fruits at Yukino's face.

"Lose everything" Master ordered. Yukino nodded. She then lost all of her clothes. Master then took away her guild mark.

**Time Skip, 9:00pm Lucy's p.o.v:**

I was in my bed, dead tried. I had to us almost all my magic, fixing Ryuzetsu Land.

Natsu destroyed in and to avoid paying the bill Master asked me to fix it using Time Ark.

"Lucy, some one here to see you" Erza said. "Who?" I asked. I then saw Yukino walking in the inn.

"Yukino?" I questioned. We both took a seat. "What is it?" I asked in a worried voice.

"Lucy-San. You have almost all the keys there are" Yukino then told me. "Yes, why?" I asked in a questionable voice.

"I wish for you to have these keys" Yukino said, putting keys on the table. It was a silver key, a pearl colored key. And a black crystal key.

"I wish for you to have this" Yukino told me. "They are suffering, I wish to release them" Yukino then said.

"Pain a spirit feels... Can only be healed by the owner" I told her. She then started crying.

"What happen?" I asked. "Master, he took everything away from me" Cried Yukino.

"A guild, that makes their Nakama cry isn't a guild at all" Natsu hissed. I put her keys in her hand.

"It's up to you. The pearl key... It's forbidden what you did to that poor man. But only you can bring them peace" I told her.

"If you leave a spirit in the Human World for to long they disappear... But if you shatter they're key. They will also disappear" I told her.

She nodded. "Lucy-San... I'm sorry" Cried Yukino as she then quickly left the Honey Bone inn.

**Time Skip, after Yukino left the Honey Bone Inn. Natsu's p.o.v:**

I rushed into the SaberTooth guild, inn that they all were staying at. They all looked at me in shock.

"Where is you guild master?" I yelled at the top of my lungs and lit my body on fire.

**Sting's p.o.v:**

"Natsu" I hissed as I saw him in our guild's inn. "A guild that makes their Nakama cry, is no guild at all" Natsu then yelled.

"He's talking about, Yukino" Rogue cried. A loud voice yelled. "Master" The guild yelled.

**Normal p.o.v:**

Natsu charged full speed at Master Jiemma. Putting up his guard. "Why are you here?" Roared Master Jiemma.

**Meanwhile in the Honey Bone in, Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Natsu what?" I yelled. "Sorry, mama. Daddy told us not to tell. Sorry" Cried Coal and Fate.

I then left Erza in charged of watching them. I left the HoneyBone and was racing to the inn SaberTooth was at.

**Meanwhile, Sting's p.o.v:**

"He's dead" Whispered Frosch. "What is he doing?" I whispered in shocked.

"Fight me" Natsu roared to Master. "You are a million years to year" Joked Master.

Natsu then just full on charged at Master. With a fist of fire. Master blocked it.

Charging again with a fist of fire. "Iron Fist of the Fi-" Natsu then was stopped by a voice.

"Natsu" A loud voice roared. Every one stopped fighting and looked. "Lucy" I whispered.

Lucy then walked forward. Natsu looked scared and shocked. "Natsu, what the hell are you doing?" Lucy roared in anger flashing fangs.

She then walked up to Master, walking past a shocked Natsu. The inn was minor damage with some destroyed walls here and there.

"I'm sorry for what, my guild mate has caused to you guild Master Jiemma" Lucy's voice said with a slight bow.

"I will fix the damage and we will leave" Lucy said. waving her hand around, everything then went in place and was fixed.

Lucy then started dragging Natsu out. "Oh, wait Lucy" Natsu yelled. Lucy stopped.

"Natsu, I know how you feel. A guild that makes a Nakama cry is not guild at all" Lucy then roared as she had tears in her eyes.

"Lucy?" I whispered in shocked. "Master Jiemma. You have no rights to be guild master. You are more of a shame then I though you were" Lucy then mocked.

"Why you" Growled Master Jiemma. Lucy and Natsu then left the inn. "Master?" A member said.

**On the streets of the town, Natsu's p.o.v:**

** *Slap***

Lucy slapped me in the face. "Natsu, are you stupid, you can't go around picking fights with the guild Masters of other guilds. We can be kicked out of the GMG for that" Lucy yelled at me with tears in her eyes.

I hugged her. "I'm sorry" I said as I kissed Lucy's forehead. "I'll make it up to you... Fairy Tail... Will make SaberTooth cry... For hurting Yukino" I whispered into her ear.

_The Grand Magic Games are starting to get heated._

_Event: Pandemonium and MPF_

_Battles:_

_Wendy v.s. Chelia_

_Winner: Tie_

_Jenny v.s. Semmes:_

_Winner: Jenny_

_Yukino v.s. Kagura_

_Winner: Kagura_

_Juvia v.s Pacifica_

_Winner: Juvia_

_How will Day 4 turn out?_

_Thanks for reading_

_Sorry for any miss spelled words_

_**P.S. Please review.**_

_**Also check out my poll, and vote which story I should update after this story is finished**_


	19. Chapter 19

_Lost meaning of Fairy Tail_

_Chapter 19_

_Day 4: Enemies of the worst Guild,_

_The new Team Fairy Tail, and_

_The Future after the Grand Magic Games_

**At the arena, Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Welcome to Day 4 of the Grand Magic Games" Cheered Mato over the speaker.

"Here today we have a special guest judge that has a personal connection to Fairy Tail, the owner of the Onibus Theather, Labian

"The first event will be starting soon. Guilds, sent up you participants, please" Ordered Mato.

"Who's going up?" Master asked. We all looked around at each other. Looking back and forward.

"I'll go" Levy then said a little bravely. Gajeel gave weird and worried look. Some of the guilds started sending their members up.

"I'll go as well then" I cheered as I stood next to Levy. We both then made our way to the battle field.

"Bunny Girl" A deep, and rough voice said behind me. I looked to see who it was, it was Gajeel standing in front of me. "Yeah?" I calmly asked.

"Make sure... Levy well be safe" Gajeel asked me in a worried tone of voice. "No worries" I cheered back to him, as I then made my way to the battle field.

I was at the battle field. It was me, Levy, Chelia, Jenny, Risley, Minerva, and a boy from the Phantom Lord.

"We are sorry to inform you all but, Quatro Cerberus has dropped out of the Grand Magic Game" Announced Mato.

The crowd started to boo with unhappiness. "Quatro Cerberus is the 8th strongest guild in Fiore" Announced Mato. Slight cheers rain, and then silent over came the crowd.

"Now, start of the first event of the day" Cheered Mato with happiness. As a large water ball like thing then appeared from the ground.

"What is that?" Levy asked. "The event of the day... Naval Battles" Cheered Mato.

"The rules are simple. You have to try to knock people out of the water sphere within 30 minutes. Magic maybe as wish, but once you or even a part of you body leaves the water sphere, you are finished" Cheered Mato.

"What is there is two people left in the sphere?" Asked the boy from Phantom Lord. "They 5 extra minutes will be bonus minutes to battle it out" Explained Mato.

"Now, everyone please get changed and get ready to be in the water sphere" Mocked Mato.

**Time Skip, in the water sphere. Normal p.o.v:**

"From Phantom Lord Reborn we have Crimson Flame" Cheered Mato. As a man with dark copper-red hair, and stunning blue eyes that didn't match appeared on the Vision-Lacirma.

"And next... We have Lamia Scale's Chelia Blendy" Cheered Mato again as girl with pink hair with pig tails appeared on the screen following after Phantom Lord.

"And then we have Minerva from SaberTooth" Mato said as a dark and sadistic looking girl appeared on the screen.

"And with the ladies from Fairy Tail Team A & B, we have Levy McGarden, and Lucy Heartfilia" Cheered Mato, as the crowd then started cheering with joy.

"And the beauty of Blue Pegasus is Jenny Realight" Mato said long as a blonde hair lady was on the screen.

"And Lastly is Mermaid Heel's Risley Law" Mato the cheered at the top of his lungs, and the crowd then started to cheer as the event was about to start.

All the participants were in the water sphere, ready to fight. ***GONG***

"Start" Cheered Mato in the mic. As all the participants then started swimming around within the water sphere, and the crowd looked on in awe.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

Even thou me and Levy were on different teams, she stood by my side. "Battle Form" Jenny chanted as she charged at me and Levy.

"Solid Script: Fire" Levy chanted as the word 'Fire' appeared in front of her, and then charged towards Jenny.

Jenny was knocked out of the water sphere easily. "Jenny is out" Yelled Mato, as the crowd then started gasping and slight boos.

"Good job, Levy" I cheered to hear. I was wearing a white two piece bikini with a pink flower on the left side of the top part. While Levy was wearing a medium blue colored two piece bikini that had yellow strip designs, along with a matching plain blue head band.

And also all the other girls were also wearing bikinis that showed a lot of skin, and cleavage.

"Perfect" I then smirked to my self. "What?" Levy asked in a worried voice.

"Requip! Key of the Water Goddess, come to my aid" I began to chant as a golden key came to me. "Open! Gate of the Water Bearer, Aquarius. I summon thee" I then lastly chanted.

As a large blue magic circle gracefully then appeared above me. I looked, and watered as a blue colored tail mermaid like spirit appeared from it.

"Aquarius" I then yelled at her. "Tsk, what do you want?" She smirked at me with her sassy tone.

"Still don't like me, I see" I then gasped back at her. "Nevermind that, I want you to knock them all out the sphere" I ordered her as I pointed to the other girls.

"Water Wave" Screamed a very anger and scary looking mermaid looking spirit.

As the water then started twisting and turning every where. I saw some one else then get thrown out. I think it was Risley, from Mermaid Heel.

"I'm going to be with my boy friend... Don't bug me... You know, I'm going to be... With 'My' boyfriend" Smirked Aquarius, as she then returned back to the Spirit World.

"Solid Script: Air" Levy chanted as the word 'air' appeared and then charged at the other girls.

The all dodged it, the red-headed Phantom Lord dude then fired an air attack at Chelia, she was thrown out of the sphere, and then the Phantom Lord Reborn dude named Crimson then was hit out of the sphere by Minerva.

It was now just me, Levy, and Minerva. "15 minutes left" Cried Mato over the mic.

"Komm Zu Mir" Minerva sadistic voice then growled, as a smirked danced across her face.

"Levy?" I questioned. I looked, Levy wasn't there. "Levy" I then yelled as I saw her being held by the neck by Minerva.

"Let her go" I then roared. Minerva only smirked. "Lu-Chan" Levy gasped in pain as I then saw her trying to get away from Minerva's gasped.

"Roar of the Icy Water Dragon" I then roared at the top of my lungs, as a water beam blasted out from my mouth.

Minerva then held out Levy in front of her, and made Levy take on my attack. "Levy" I cried in shocked. "I'm sorry" I cried as tears forced to show.

"It's okay, Lu-Chan" Gasped Levy, within Minerva's gasped. "Let her go, already. You'll kill her" I then yelled in a dark voice.

"Sounds fun" Smirk Minerva in a dark and sadistic sounding voice. Gripping tighter on Levy's slim neck, choking her until the point. I watched as Levy then fainted within the hands of Minerva.

Thrusting her arm out wards, Minerva then sent Levy flying out of the water sphere.

Speeding down towards the rock hard ground underneath the water sphere.

The crowd all gasped in shocked, as Levy's small tiny body then was thrown to earth.

"Levy" I gasped in shocked, when her body was just about to hit the ground, a large, black, and blurry image dashed across the battle field, and caught the knocked out Levy.

It was Gajeel. "Bunny Girl" Gajeel then said to me. I looked at him with blank eyes, he stared back at me and gave me a 'you better win' look. I just nodded.

"You'll pay" I then roared, charging at Minerva, swing up my leg, and thrusting my arm at her. She just kept on dodging my attacks.

Holding out her hand, a blast of heat like energy then charged at me. It burned my skin with pain.

"Ugh" I huffed in pain as I then was saved from falling out of the water sphere by Aries and Virgo.

"Thank you, Aries, thank you Virgo" I huffed as they looked at me and smiled. "Win" They both cheered as they disappeared back to the Celestial Spirit World.

"Time Ark: Flash Fast Forward" I then chanted as 20 silver soft ball, orb shape things appeared.

Swiping my hand forward, all 20 orbs then charged at her. "Fool" Whispered Minerva.

Dodging the attacks. Minerva then waved her hands, charging at me, I couldn't react fast enough.

Striking me, I then was flying towards the edge of the barrier. I was almost thrown out of it until.

**Normal p.o.v:**

"Where is Lucy Heartfilia?" Yelled a shocked Mato, as they all looked. Lucy then was in Minerva's grasped, trying to get out.

Minerva then stuck Lucy in her side. Lucy didn't have enough time to start an attack.

Strike after Strike. Lucy was covered in cuts and blood. "Five minutes left" Mato announced.

Trying to swing her leg around, to kick Minerva. Lucy then was though around in the water orb.

Using her Magic again Minerva kept on beating Lucy. She couldn't fight back.

"Lucy" Screamed Natsu from the GUild Box is shocked, as he was watching Lucy being knocked all around.

"Snow Dragon Roar" Lucy manage to huffed as she then fired a beam of snow, shooting out of her mouth and charged at Minerva.

Jumping out-of-the-way of the attack, Lucy and Minerva then started they're deadly show down.

Staring at each other with sharp and horror-filled gazes. Holding out her arm, firing a wave of heat at Lucy.

"Fire Dragon Roar" Lucy chanted as a wave of fire shot from her mouth and fired towards Minerva.

Minerva easily made the attack disappeared. "How?" Huffed an confuse and slightly injured Lucy.

"Weak trash don't belong in this world" Hissed Minerva. As she then fired a black beam of energy at Lucy, hitting Lucy with the full force of the attack.

"Weakling" Smirked Minerva as she then charged at Lucy. ***GONG* **The match was now over, but Minerva still was charging at Lucy.

Grabbed Lucy by the neck, "Stop the match" Yelled Mato in fear. And then holding Lucy out of the water sphere.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

"Lucy hasn't moved in a while, is she all right?" Questioned a fear filled Mato.

"Get the Medical Team, now" Yelled Yajima over the mic, as stomping over loud feet started moving.

Minerva then released Lucy from her grasped, I slowly watched as Lucy fell to the ground.

"Lucy" I yelled as I jumped out of my seat, and then rushed the battle field in a hurry. I caught Lucy just before she made contact with the ground.

Covered in blood, from head to toe. Lucy was all busted up, and covered in cuts and gashes.

**Normal p.o.v: **

As Natsu was holding a beaten up Lucy in his hands. Minerva then appeared and stood in front of them.

"Weaklings do not be long in this world" Smirked Minerva. Natsu then looked up and glared at Minerva.

Placing Lucy down on the ground, slowly. Erza and Gray then appeared.

Natsu was about to charge at Minerva, but Erza thruster out her arm, holding Natsu and Gray back from killing SaberTooth, while the Medical Team took care of Lucy along side with Wendy and Chelia.

While Erza was holding back Natsu and Gray. Orga, Rufus, and Sting then appeared in front of Minerva, protecting her.

"You lucky I even let that weak trash be second place" Smirked Minerva. Sting then slightly flinched at that comment but stood his ground, it was pretty easy to tell that Sting felt bad for what happen to Lucy, because of Minerva.

"I don't care if you are the strongest guild in Fiore or even in the whole damn fucking world" Erza then hissed with a dark voice, Erza was so pissed off that she had even used the word 'Fucking'.

"You made enemies of the worst possible guild, to piss off" Erza then whispered as she, Natsu, and Gray then shot looks at them.

"What is this? And stare down formed between the two guild" Roared Chapati's voice in cheer. "Fairy Tail is truly a bad guild to tick off" Whispered a scared Labian.

Gray and Erza then turned their backs and walked away back to the guild box, while Natsu was still giving them a stare down.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

I then smelled a hard hit of blood rush at me. I felt someone wrapped they're arms around my chest area, from the back.

It was Lucy. She was in so much pain. "Natsu... Enough" She painfully whispered into my ear.

I then felt her body go limp, and I heard a thud, behind me. I then spun around nd saw Lucy on the ground in pain.

I picked her up, and then started to bring her to the sick bay area. "Weaklings" I heard Minerva's voice smirk as I left the battle field.

I would have gone back to attack her, but the only thing that was on my mind was getting Lucy to a save place and to get her healed as soon as possible.

**Time Skip, in the sick bay, Lucy's p.o.v:**

I opened my eyes. I was in the sick bay. I then sat up in my bed, I saw that I was surround by everyone.

Thanks you Wendy and Chelia, most of my cuts vanished and I don't feel any fatigue, and thanks to my magic, I was able to heal my self.

"I'm sorry" I then cried as I felt tears streaming down my face. "Don't worry Lucy, you got second place, that's pretty good" Erza then said.

I then felt some one hug me. I saw, It was Levy. "Lu-Chan... I'm sorry, all because of me, you got hurt" Cried Levy as she hugged me tightly.

I hugged her back. "It's not you fault" I cried to Levy as I looked into her eyes.

We all then heard the door slide open. We looked. It was Master Makarov.

"Good you all here" He huffed as he walked up to us. "What is it?" Natsu then asked looking at Master.

"We need to combine teams A and B" Explained Master. "Eh?" We all huffed. "Because of Quatro Cerberus's dropping out, the teams are uneven for battle, and we need to create one team" Explained Master.

"What about our points?" Asked Erza. "They added up the points that we just earn in the Navel battles the score you guess now have. And they found the middle made, so our score is 33" Master explained.

We all then nodded. "Who shall be on this team? Choice among your self... This is our last chance" Master then reminded us.

**Time Skip, on the arena, Normal p.o.v:**

All the other teams were on the battle field. "And now, lets welcome the new Team Fairy Tail" Mato then announced as the new Team Fairy Tail walked into the arena.

Cheers burst out every where. "The start of the battles will begin" Cheered Mato.

"All five members of your team will need to battle, member may be switched out with the reserved member, and also there will be six battles in total Day Two. A double battle, and a triple battle" Cheered Mato.

"First battle of the day, is the double battles. First battle will be Lamia Scale's Lyon Vastia and Jura Neekis v.s. Mermaid Heel's Millianna and Kagura Mikazuch" Cheered Mato.

**(Some attacks made up)**

As the for Mages then took the field, the other Mages when back to they're guild boxes.

***GONG***

As Millianna then charged at Jura and Lyon, Kagura came up behind her giving her support.

Jura and Lyon attacked back, and Millianna almost got hit by the combine attacks from the Lamia Scale Mages, but was saved in time by Kagura.

"Thank you, Kagura" Cheered Millianna to Kagura. "Be more carefull" Warned Kagura.

Kagura then charged at Jura, swing around her unsheathed sword. Jura dodged it, by using Earth Magic to lift him off the ground.

"Ice Maker: Tiger" Chanted Lyon as a tiger made out of ice charged towards Millianna. "Kitten Bomb" Millianna chanted destroying the ice made tiger.

***GONG***

The battle ends in a tie, both teams gain 5 points each. "So, What we do next?" Millianna then asked Kagura. "We train to get stronger" Kagura replied as all the Mages then left the Battle field.

"Next double battle will be between, Blue Pegasus's Ichiya V. Kotobuki and Jenny Realight v.s Phantom Lord Reborn Dust-Storm Land and Pierce Falcon" Mato then announced. The Mages took the battle field.

"Start" Mato then yelled. ***GONG* **"Your done for" Smirked Pierce as he and Dust-Strom charged at the Blue Pegasus Mages.

"Wind Slicer" Pierce roared, "Earth Fist" Dust-Storm chanted as a large fist made of earth then charged at Blue Pegasus's Mages.

Followed by wind, it the hit Ichiya and Jenny. A cloud of smoke then appeared. Rising from the cloud, was Jenny and Ichiya.

"Power Perfume" Chanted Ichiya as he took out a tube of powder like thing, "Battle Form" Jenny chanted as she changed into her battled form.

Both Ichiya and Jenny then charged towards Pierce and Dust-Storm. "Fools" Huffed Pierce, as he then waved his hand around, a large twister appeared and knocked Jenny and Ichiya off they're feet sending them flying into the air.

"When you mess with Heaven" Faintly whispered Pierce as he smirked.

"You'll come crashing down to Earth" Roared Dust-Storm, using his magic, he then launched rocks towards then Blue Pegasus members.

***GONG***

Jenny and Ichiya then fell back towards the ground of the battle field with a loud, thud sound.

"The winners, Phantom Lord. Gaining 10 points" Mato then said. "Good job, Blue Pegasus" Cheered Chapati. "Amazing jobs to both guild, you both did your best" Cheered Labian. "Team work, is the best thing in the world" Yajima then huffed with a smile.

"And now... For the double battle, between Fairy Tail's Erza 'Titania' Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster v.s. SaberTooth's Orga Nanagear and Rufus Lohr" Mato then announced.

As all four of the Mages then took the battle field. "You will regret messing with a Fairy Tail" Huffed Erza as she and Gray stared down to SaberTooth.

***GONG***

The battle has started.

**Erza's p.o.v:**

"Requip: Earth Dragon's Armor" I chanted as I then was requipped into my green Dragon armor. Holding out my hand, a large fang like sword then appeared in my hand.

"Erza" Gray huffed" I nodded. Me and Gray then both took a fighting pose.

"Memory" Said Rufus as he looked at me and Gray. "Black Lightning" Said Orga.

Both of the SaberTooth Mages then charged at us, "Fang Blade Dance" I then chanted. "Ice Maker: Storm" Shouted Gray.

As both of our attacks then combined together. Charging at both the SaberTooth boys.

"Memory Maker: Fire Rock Wall" Chanted Rufus as then a light started glowing and a rock wall, surround by fire then rise from the ground.

"Damn" I then cursed as me and Gray then backed away. "Black Lightning Sphere" Orga then chanted as the wall disappeared and he came flying out at us. Launching a sphere of black colored lightning at us.

"Requip: Lightning Empress Armor" I chanted as I then was in my Lightning Empress Armor.

I then absorbed the attacked. "Ice Maker: Lance" Gray then yelled as a wave of ice shaped spear like things then charged at Orga and Rufus.

They both then dodged it. "Gray" I then yelled. "Yeah?" He questioned. "I'm done messing around... Step back" I then warned him. He nodded and then backed away.

"What is going on here? Why is Gray backing away?" Questioned Mato over the mic.

**In Fairy Tail guild box, Natsu's p.o.v:**

"She's really going to do it" I then cheered with a large smile dancing across my face. "Do what?" Lucy then questioned as her bandage face looked at me.

"Erza has a true power... I have seen it once, and so has Gray. And trust me, it's not pretty" I then huffed.

**Normal p.o.v:**

"Requip" Erza then yelled as she release and started to show everyone her magical energy. It was red in color.

"What is this Magical Pressure?" Yelled Yajima in shocked from the judge box. As a mix of black and pink light then started to surrounding Erza.

"Dragon Priest Armor" Erza then chanted, as her body then started glowing. The light then died down. Revealing Erza in a brand new armor.

With red scale like arm and shin guards, with shoulder pads, and shoulder guards, and a scale like design beast plate that showed the top of Erza's beast, but not the actual boob part, and then with a short frilly design of bottom that looks like a bikini, with golden trimming and silver lining. And metal gloves that have scale designs with a large blue gem on the top. And then with knee-high black scale design boots, and bright red wings that have been torn and ripped. And lastly a dark grey - silver metal like head-piece with red horns sticking up from the side, and in the middle is a large diamond shape blue jewel.

"Ripper" Erza then chanted as she then reached into a portal like thing that open up in front of her.

She then dragged out a large sword with a wing like design blade, and red hand with pink hand gaurd.

As a dark energy then started to escape from Erza's body, Gray watched in shocked.

"No way... Erza... You really are going to so 'that' spell" Smirked Gray as he was watching for Erza to release all hell on SaberTooth Mages.

"Activate" Erza then yelled at the top of her lungs, as she then charged at Orga and Rufus. Orga and Rufus then flinched a little bit, as Erza's eyes then turned a reddish color.

"Die" A voice then whispered, as Erza whipped her sword, and then was about to thrust it the SaberTooth... Until... ***GONG***

Erza then instantly stopped her attack, and a shocked looked danced across Orga and Rufus faces.

"Why didn't you finish us?" Orga whispered to Erza. Looking at them. Erza shock her head, and then unrequipped her armor.

"The battle is over" Erza then huffed as she walked back to her side of the battle field.

"This battle is a tie" Mato then cheered. "Five points go to each team" Nato then cheered.

**Time Skip, Start of the triple battles. Normal p.o.v:**

"Okay, the start of the triple battles is here" Cheered Mato. "The rules are simple, it will be a three on three battle. The other guild you be fighting againist is the same guild that you fought in the double battles" Explained Mato.

"The first battle is Lamia Scale Yuka Suzuki, Toby Horhorta, and Chelia Blendy v.s Mermaid Heel's Beth Vanderwood, Risley Law, and Arania Web" Cheered Mato.

The crowd then was filled with glee as the Mages then took the battle field. "Shall the battle begins" Cheered Mato.

***GONG* (Some attacks made up)**

"Sky God's Dance" Chanted Chelia. "Wave Shot" Chanted Yuka. "Mega Paralysis Claw: Super Duper Combine JellyFish" Chanted Toby, as his nails grew longer and sucked up Yuka's and Chelia's attack.

Slashing at Mermaid Heel's Mages they all got out-of-the-way, "Web Shot" Chanted Arania as she held out her hands and white webs then came out and fired towards Toby.

Toby then was hit and pin down on the ground, underneath the webbing.

"Carrot Shot" Chanted Beth as five carrots appeared from the ground then charged towards Yuka.

"Wave Cannon" Yuka chanted as then the attack aimed at him then was sent flying back towards Beth.

"Sky God's Twister" Chanted Chelia as then a twister of black wind then slowly started becoming more and more stronger.

The wind speeds were so fast that it knocked the Mermaid Heel girls off they're feet. They all then was thrown back down to earth.

"Gravity Change" Roared Risley's voice as all three girls then slowly floated down back toward the ground.

"Don't look down on chubby girls" Smirked Risley. "Web Cannon" Arania chanted. "Sky God's Dance" Chelia then chanted. "Gravity Change" Chanted Risley. "Paralysis Claws: JellyFish" Cheered Toby. "Wave Shot" Chanted Yuka. "Carrot Missile" Lastly chanted Beth.

As all the attacks then crashed together, a dust cloud burst into the air. The dust was so thick that it could be cut with a knife.

Then slowly the dust cloud around the battle field then slowly started to clear.

***GONG***

The battle was over. The dust cleared and we were able to see that both teams were still standing.

"It's another tie" Cheered Mato over the mic. Both teams then shook hands and leave the arena.

**Time Skip, next battle, Normal p.o.v:**

"Blue Pegasus's Ren Akatsuki, Hibiki Late, and Eve Tearm: The Trimens v.s. Phantom Lord Reborn's Pacifica TraceWave, Crimson Flame, and the heart of Phantom Lord... Alex Phantom" Cheered Mato over the mic.

As the Mages all took the stage, the crowd had they're eyes fixed on the new Phantom beauty that has appeared.

A girl with long silky black hair that was down, and had a layered type of hair look, along with bright purple eyes that shined.

She was different from all the other members of Phantom Lord Reborn. "Let the battle start" Cheered Mato.

***GONG***

"I really don't want to hurt a girl, but sorry" Huffed Hibiki as he bravely flipped his hair.

"Idiots" Yelled Alex as she then pointed at the Trimens. "Holding back isn't the way Phantom fights... Fight fully power" Roared Alex in a brave tune.

"Crimson, Pacifica. No holding back" Hissed Alex in a dark tune. "Fire Ball" Crimson then roared as fire then charged towards the Trimens.

"Water Slicer" Chanted Pacifica as jets of water charged towards the Trimens as they all then were trapped between both attacked.

The Trimens all then were hit with the attack of Water and Fire. "Boom" Whispered Alex's voice.

As green lights then shooting out from each other Trimens body. "Rapture Magic" Cheered Alex as she waved her arms around.

The Trimens then were sent flying all across the battle field. All in pain. "I told you... I will not hold back" Smirked Alex.

And from the Phantom Lord Reborn guild box, they all were watching. "Master Jose, why did you put Alex in and not Nova?" Questioned Pierce as they watched the battle.

"Nova is stronger than Alex, but yet is weaker then Alex at the same time" Huffed Master Jose.

"By Nova is stronger than Alex" Pierce reassured Master Jose. "That is not true. At times, Alex even surpasses me" Master Huffed then smirked.

"Alex is a fine soldier, and a fine daughter. Surpassing her old man is nothing of a mile stone" Darkly smiled Master Jose.

"Daughter?" Questioned Pierce in a shocked tone of voice. "Alex in you daughter?" Huffed a shocked Phantom Lord Reborn Mage.

And while Master Jose talk with Pierce was going on, Alex was doing as she pleased with the members of Blue Pegasus.

"White Out" Gasped a beaten up Eve as a beam of snow then fired at Alex. She couldn't dodge it in time, standing there like a deer trapped in head lights, she just placed her arms above her head, to protect her face.

"Fire Flare" A voice then rained, jumping in front of Alex, as a swirl of fire attacked the snow and melted it away.

"Alex be more careful" Huffed an annoyed Crimson as he had to protect Alex.

"Fool, don't tell me what to do" Hissed Alex as she then turned to Crimson. He was scared, "S-Sorry" He whispered.

It was easy to tell. Alex was care free and powerful. In Phantom Lord she was looked up to and praised. She was high up in power.

"Water Wave" Pacifica then chanted as a wave of water then was fired towards the Trimens.

"Aerial Shot" Ren then yelled as burst of air then fired and easily destroyed the water attack.

"Force Blast" Chanted Hibiki as he then made three square like things appeared in front of Alex.

She looked in shocked at what appeared before her. She then was sent flying into the air, plummeting back down towards the ground.

"Alex" Cried Pacifica and Crimson. They both dived to catcher her, and did so. "Are you okay?" Asked a worried Pacifica.

Alex nodded. "Hmm" She hummed "This is the end" She then cursed. Raising her hand up in the air.

It then had a lime green Magic Circle appear above it. "Rapture Magic" Chanted Alex as all of the boys from Trimens then started to glow.

"What is this?" Asked Ren in shocked as they all then were lifted up in the air. "By my calculations, this is her ultimate attack" Explained Hibiki in a fear filled voice.

As the Trimens then started glowing brighter and brighter. "Get ready to go, 'Boom' "Teased a sadistic looking Alex.

As then the Trimens light then turned black. "Disappear" Yelled a dark Alex. With light shooting every where.

A large dust cloud then appeared. As the wind then caught the dust and started blowing it away.

The battle field revealed uninjured Blue Pegasus boys. "Why did you finish it?" Asked a shocked Eve.

"Nah, I'm tired. Pumpkin Man, Phantom Lord backs down from this battle. The winners are Blue Pegasus" Alex then swiftly said.

As she then started making her way to the battlefield exit. Crimson and Pacifica followed behind her. Not saying a single word.

"Master Jose is going to be pissed" Whispered Crimson into Pacifica's ear. She noddled.

"Master wouldn't get made at me" Alex then smirked as she stopped walking. Turning to the two Mages.

"Papa, can't get made at me... He knows I can kill him" Sang a sadistic Alex.

"Papa?" questioned Pacifica and Crimson as they walked off the battle field with Alex.

"Uhm... What do I do?" Asked a totally confused Mato, as he had a sweat drop.

"Well, I guess this means Blue Pegasus is the winner" Cheered Chapati from the crowd.

"Ten points go to Blue Pegasus" Cheered Mato as then the crowd started to cheer and clap faintly.

**Time Skip, last battle of the day, Normal p.o.v:**

"Now, the battle we were all waiting for. SaberTooth's Rogue Cheney, Sting Eucliffe, and Dobengal v.s the new team from Fairy Tail Gajeel RedFox, Natsu Dragneel, and a girl who refuses to give up, Lucy Heartfilia" Cheered Mato. Cheers then started to break out from the people in the crowd.

**(Dobengal is not a made up character. He is from episode 167)**

"It seems that they switched out Minerva for Dobengal" Gajeel said as the three Fairy Tail Mages made they're way to the battle field.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

I couldn't believe Master actually let me be on the team, the team is made up of Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Natsu, and me. Also Laxus is our severed member.

**Flash Back, in the sick bay, after the Naval Battle, Lucy's p.o.v:**

_"Who will be on the new Team Fairy Tail?" Levy then asked master as he had just given up the news._

_ "Natsu, Gajeel, Erza, Gray, and Laxus. You all make up the new Team Fairy Tail" Master then told us._

_ "Master, please let me be on the team" I cried to him, as I got out of my bed. "Lucy, rest" Scolded Natsu, but I didn't care. _

_ "Please Master, please let me be on the team" I then begged to Master. "Lucy, you are strong, but you are injured" Master then told me. "You must rest" Master then order me._

_ "Master please, I left Fairy Tail for six years to train. I then grew stronger, so I can be the protector of my Nakama. Please Master, let me fight" I then begged him._

_ I had teams streaming down my face. "I want to prove everyone in Fiore that the little Celestial Spirit Mage is no more. I want them to her the roar of Lucy Heartfilia, Dragon Queen... No, Lucy Heartfilia, the S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail" I then cried to him._

_ I then felt a big hand on my head. Looked. "Laxus" I whispered as I tried to whip away my tears._

_ "Gramps, it's not nice to make a girl cry" Scolded Laxus. "Lucy, take my place, I will be the reserved member, Kay" Laxus then told me._

_ "What?" Me and Master then yelled in unison as Laxus gave up his place for me. _

_ "I bet that you became stronger than me, I want to see that for myself. I want to see what years of Train, has done to you" Smirked Laxus._

_ "T-Thank you, Laxus" I then cheered. I then turn to Master. "Very well, I guess we have our team ready" Master then smirked._

**Flash back-end, on the battle field, Normal p.o.v:  
**"Start" Cheered Mato. ***GONG***

"Natsu, take Sting. Gajeel, take Rogue. I got Dobengal" Lucy said to Natsu and Gajeel. "Okay" Gajeel and Natsu replied in unison.

Natsu then charged at Sting, while Gajeel charged at Rogue. "You mines" Lucy smirked as she then charged at Dobengal.

With lightning like speed, Dobengal dodged Lucy's attack. He then fired a rainbow like beam at Lucy, she dodged it with a back flip, as she then backed away.

Meanwhile, with Natsu. "I wouldn't let you have, Lucy" Roared Natsu in a pissed off voice.

"Tsk, Lucy will be mines, when SaberTooth wins" Smirked Sting. As Natsu and Sting then started doing some hand to hand combat.

With Gajeel, "Bastard stay still so I can hit you" Cursed Gajeel as he threw his arm that was turn into an iron pillar, at Rogue.

"It seems they are all evenly match" Cheered Mato, as the crowd then started roaring with cheers.

"Fairy Tail is weak" Dobengal then said to Lucy. She was shocked. "The Tigers shall rip the wings of the Fairies, it's only natural. The tiger is the king of all big cats" Mocked Dobengal.

Clenching her fist. "Shut up" Yelled Lucy, "I'll show you, what a really is" Lucy then yelled as the top of her lungs.

"Requip: Key of the Feline Queen, Key of the Rejected, Key of the King. Come to my aid" Lucy then roared as a mixture of bright light then started to surround the female Fairy Tail Mage.

"Lucy" Yelled Natsu and Sting in unison, "Bunny Girl" Yelled Gajeel, as the four Dragon Slayer boys all were staring in awe at the light.

Three keys then appeared in Lucy's hand. A Gold Key, a Ruby Key and a Sapphire Key.

"Open: Gate of the Big Tiger Cat, Gate of the Out Cast, Gate of the Lion. I summon thee!" Lucy's voice then roared.

As beams of light then appeared in front of her, the light then shattered and disappeared. Leaving behind three spirits.

"Ty Mai, Cage, Loki. The big cats, Ty Mai the Tiger, Cage the Cat, and Loki the Lion" Lucy then smirked.

**(Ty Mai is a tiger spirit from the Chinese zodiac, and Cage is the cat from the chinese zodiac that never became a zodiac. Ty Mai is from Chapter 25, and Cage is from Chapter 27 of True Meaning of Fairy Tail)**

As a girl with large wolverine like claw then took a fighting pose. A boy with the word 'OutCast' tattoo on his arm, and last a man in a suit.

"Attack" Whispered Lucy. "Yes, Master" Replied the three spirits. They all then attacked and charged at Dobengal.

**(Some attacks made up)**

"Crush Magic" Chanted Cage. Dobengal dodged the attack. "Lion's Light" Yelled Loki as a large lion-like shaped light shot out from his ring.

Dobengal was hit that. Sent flying in the air. "Stupid girl" Smirked Dobengal as he was in mid-air, he then threw kunai knifes at the three spirits.

Hitting them all, where the chest should be. Right in the chest. "Awwwwwww" Screamed the three spirits in pain.

"Return Cage, Loki, Ty Mai" Lucy then roared as she swiped they're keys in the air. "Sorry, Lucy" Whispered Loki. "Sorry... Master" Ty Mai then whispered. "Sorry" Whispered a pained Cage.

Lucy then requipped her keys back. Natsu and Gajeel then started to fight with Sting and Rogue.

"See, even your Spirits are weak" Cursed Dobengal, "Bastard" Smirked Lucy. _'It's a good things they can't die, but... They still feel pain'_ Lucy thought to herself.

"You can call me weak, but... Once you make fun of my Spirit... You'll see Hell" Roared Lucy.

"Dark Dragon's Roar" Lucy then roared as she then fired a large beam of darkness at Dobengal.

Dobengal couldn't dodge it in time. He was sent flying towards the wall of the arena. Flying past the four Dragon Slayers that were fighting.

"What the hell?" Asked a shocked Sting. "Dobengal is unable to battle, 15 minutes left of the battle" Cried Mato.

As then one of the workers, teleported Dobengal out of the arena. The battle was going on still. It was now two v.s. three.

**Natsu's p.o.v:  
**"Good job Lucy" I smiled to Lucy. "Thanks" She nodded. "Natsu, Gajeel. Finish you battles" Lucy then ordered me and Gajeel.

"Yeah, yeah" Me and Gajeel replied in unison. "White Dragon Roar" Sting roared as a beam of white light then came at me. "Shadow Dragon Roar" Yelled Rogue as he then had a roar fired at Gajeel.

Me and Gajeel dodged the attacks, while Lucy was in the back of us on the side lines.

**Normal p.o.v:**

"Roar of the Fire Dragon" Natsu then roared. "Roar of the Iron Dragon" Roared Gajeel and a mixture of fire and iron roars then mixed together and charged at Sting and Rogue.

Sting and Rogue were both hit with the fully force of the attack. Natsu then charged, punching Sting in the face. And Rogue was kicked in the face by Gajeel.

Both boys were sent flying towards the ground. "Stong" Huffed Sting as he was in awe at Natsu's and Gajeel's power.

"What is this? Sting and Rogue are being tossed around by Fairy Tail" Huffed a shocked Mato.

"Rogue" Whispered Sting. Both SaberTooth boys then nodded and started to stand up again. "White Drive" Sting then cheered. "Shadow Drive" Chanted Rogue.

As white marks then appeared in Stings face, and black marking appeared on Rogue's face.

"What is this? They're Magical Power? They're Drives are more powerful now then from last time" Huffed a shocked Lucy as she was feeling uneasy.

"White Dragon Roar" Chanted Sting again as he then fired a white light from his mouth.

"Shadow Dragon Roar" Screamed Rogue as a black beam shot from his mouth.

Both Natsu and Gajeel were hit by the roars. THey then were sent flying. "Natsu, Gajeel" Yelled a shocked Lucy.

"Holy Ray" Sting then chanted as light rays then attacked Natsu. Over and over again.

"Shadow Dragon Kick" CHanted Rogue as he then charged at Gajeel with lightning speed and kicked him.

Both boys then when crashing down towards the floor of the battle field. "Gajeel" Roared Levy's voice from the crowd in fear.

"Natsu, Gajeel" Roared Lucy's voice as she then was about to run up to them but was stopped by Rogue.

"Say goodbye to your friends... Lucy" Darkly whispered Rogue. "What?" Whispered a shocked Lucy.

Sting then walked up to a knocked out Natsu and Gajeel. "Gajeel, Natsu. Get up" Roared Lucy's voice.

"Move" She then yelled. "Dark Dragon Roar" Lucy then yelled as she fired a beam of darkness towards Rogue. Only to have Rogue 'eat' the attack.

"Crap, I forget Rogue eats Dark Magic" Cursed Lucy to herself. "Lucy" A voice then roared.

It was Sting's. "Look at me, I am here. I have brought Natsu Salamander, and Black Iron Gajeel to they're knees" Roared Sting as he did an evil laugh.

"Natsu, Gajeel" Cried Lucy. Sting then lifted up his hand into the air. A white light then started to form and gather. "What is that?" Lucy asked in a shocked voice as the light grew brighter and brighter.

"Holy Blast" Roared Sting as a white light then exploded near Natsu and Gajeel. The floor of the arena then started to shatter and break.

The crowd then was in fear. "So strong" Said a shocked Gray. As the battle field then was destroyed.

Natsu and Gajeel then started to fall there the floor, and then landed in the under ground area beneath the battle field.

"It isn't over" Roared Sting. As he then started to charge a white light.

"Natsu, Gajeel" The roared as she tried to run pass Rogue but then was thrown backwards.

"No" Cried Lucy. "Secret Dragon Slayer Arts: Holy Nova" Roared Sting as he then sent the light beam flying towards Natsu and Gajeel.

"Natsu, Gajeel" Lucy cried again at the top of her lungs, as the light then busted out from the underground.

Sting then stood above Natsu and Gajeel in victory. Lucy manage to get pass Rogue, and then jumped into the bottom of the battle arena.

Lucy then was by Natsu's and Gajeel's side. "Natsu, Gajeel. Get up" Roared Lucy's teary voice.

"Tsk" A voice tsked. Looking, it was Sting. "Your crying face is so cute" Smirked Sting.

"Sting... You bastard" Roared Lucy's voice. Lucy then wiped awa her tears and then smirked.

"Natsu, Gajeel. I really hate you both, stop playing dead" Scolded Lucy. And then out of no where, Natsu and Gajeel then stood up and walked towards Lucy.

"Aw, Luce your just a buzz kill" Smirked Natsu. Lucy then shot him a 'I wanna kill you' look. Natsu then backed away.

"What? How is that?" Asked a shocked Rogue as he then went to Sting's side.

"They way you attack" Lucy then smirked. "They way you protect your self while attacking" Gajeel then smirked. "And even your beats of your breathing" Natsu then said.

"But how? I'm using Dragon Force" Sting then asked in a shocked tone of voice. "Yeah, I know. I'm hurting all over" Said Natsu.

"Well you wouldn't be hurting if you never play dumb" Scolded Lucy. "Hmm... Time Ark: Lightning Recover" Lucy then chanted the five Mages then jumped out of the hole, and then they floor of the arena was like brand new.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

"This is the end" Smirked Sting. "Rogue" Sting then said, as him and Rogue stood back to back.

"Unison Raid" Sting and Rogue then roared. As light and dark energy then started to form.

"Holy Shadow Dragon Flash Fang" Rogue and Sting then chanted in dark voice, as they shot the attack.

"Natsu, Gajeel" I yelled as the attacked then was fired back at us. I grabbed Natsu and Gajeel by the arms, and pulled then in the back of me.

"Lucy" Natsu and Gajeel both then gasped at what I had just did. The attacked then came full force at me.

I then started to 'eat' the attacked in until there was nothing left. I then felt light and dark energy flooding my body.

"Perfect... I can do 'that' spell now" I then smirked to my self, as I took a couple of steps back.

Natsu and Gajeel were standing in front of me. "Natsu, Gajeel... Finish this" I then ordered them.

I placed my hands on each of they're backed. "Oi, What are you doing Bu-" Gajeel then stopped saying as he and Natsu then both dropped the the floor.

"What is this? Did Lucy just attack her own comrades?" Asked Mato over the mic as everyone gave me shocked looks.

"Force Mode: Data Transfer... Celestial and Lightning" Smirked Lucy as Natsu and Gajeel then stood up.

Natsu then was surround by flames and lightning, while Gajeel was surrounded by a dark grey aura with stars of light her and there.

"Celestial Iron Dragon Mode, Flame Lightning Dragon Mode" I then told Natsu and Gajeel.

"Thanks, Luce" Natsu cheered. "Thanks Bunny Girl" Smirked Gajeel. "Now attack" I then cheered.

"By the name of Fairy Tail... By the name of me... Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel RedFox... This is an order, from your... Win" I then roared at the top of my lungs.

**Normal p.o.v:**

"Okay, Luce" Cheered Natsu. "Whatever, Bunny Girl" Cheered Gajeel, as him and Natsu then charged towards Sting and Rogue.

"Lucy just loves to play the 'I'm you Dragon Queen Card' on us, doesn't she" Smirked Gajeel. "Yep" Replied Natsu.

Because of Lucy being the Dragon Queen, she does use that power. No Dragon dares disobey her, and also... This even includes Dragon Slayers.

"Flame Lightning Dancing Claws" Natsu then roared. "Celestial Iron Club Strike" Gajeel then roared as he hit Rogue and at the same time he hit Rogue, Natsu had hit Sting.

Both SaberTooth boys then where flying into the air. "Force Mode: Icy Fire Dragon Mode" Lucy then roared.

Lucy jumped into the air, she then was above Sting and Rogue. "Sorry" Lucy whispered as she then was preparing for a roar.

"Icy Fire Dragon Roar" Howled Lucy as she then fired a roar towards Sting and Rogue.

The roar was so powerful that it sent an icy heat way flying over the crowds and even the other guild boxes.

***GONG***

As Sting and Rogue laid life less on the ground, Lucy was mildly beaten, Natsu and Gajeel with a little more busted up then Lucy.

"The winners are Fairy Tail" Roared Mato. As the cheers then bursted out from the people in the crowd.

Lucy then walked up to the knocked out Sting and Rogue then started poking them her finger.

"Are you guys all right?" She then asked them. "Hehe" She then sweetly giggled as Sting and Rogue slightly looked up at her.

"I'm sorry, let's fight again some day. Kay" Lucy then giggled as she waved Natsu and Gajeel over to pick up Sting and Rogue.

Natsu grab Sting and Gajeel grabbed Rogue. The five of them then started making their ways off the battle field.

"What is this? A sign of peace? Fairy Tail is helping SaberTooth" Cheered Mato.

"Such kind people" Cheered Chapati. "No one can much up to Fairy Tail when it comes to being kind" Cheered Yajima. "Fairy Tail will always help people in need. Even if they are an enemy" Cheered Labian.

"Why are you helping us?" Asked Sting towards Natsu as Natsu was helping him walk.

"I don't give a damn about you, but Lucy told us to help you so we are" Natsu rudely said to Sting.

Fairy Tail then walked into SaberTooth's guild box, placing Sting and Rogue down on some chairs, Lucy then healed both the pained boys.

"Thank you, Fairy-San" Said Lector to Lucy as he got need to Sting. "Fro thanks you too! Fairy-San" Cheered Frosch as he got need to Rogue.

**Time Skip, Scoring time, Normal p.o.v:**

It was scoring time. "In first place, with 50 points is Lamia Scale. And following behind them is Fairy Tail, with 48 points" Cheered Mato as the scores then appeared on a Vision-Lacrima.

"And in third place Phantom Lord with 43 points, and in fourth place with 39 points is SaberTooth" Mato then huffed.

"Also in fifth place is Blue Pegasus with 32 points and lastly in sixth place is Mermaid Heel with 30 points" Mato then cheered.

"Thats all for today folks, please come back here and watch the last day of the Grand Magic Games, the day after tomorrow. The guilds have one day to rest up" Explained Mato.

"Bye now" Mato then cheered, as the people started leaving the arena, and the guilds started going back to they're inn's.

**Meanwhile, in the Mercurius, Normal p.o.v:**

A short older man then walked up the a young girl wearing a long silky dress and a crown.

"Hisui-Sama" The short man called out. "Yes? Datong" Replied the Princess.

"The plan... The future" Datong then said. "Yes... She came from the future... To save her guild... But she will just end up dying her" Princess Hisui then blankly replied.

"What will happen?" Datong then asked with slight fear. "My father wants to open the Eclipse Gates, just to go back in time and to kill the Dark Mage Zeref... But what he doesn't know it that if we kill Zeref the great wizard war will never have started and the land with know now as 'Fiore' will be nothing... Nothing but a piece of lands that belong to..." Hisui then stopped.

"Who?" Datong then asked in shocked. "The Dragons" Huffed Hisui. "Lucy Heartfilia... The Dragon Queen" Huffed Hisui.

"A wave of ten thousands Dragons will come and bring down the Mercurius" Huffed A voice. Turing around to see two people with a hood over they're heads.

"It's you" Hisui then calmly said. "No one can stop the rage of Dragons... Not even the Dragon Queen her self" A male voice said.

"Lucy Heartfilia... Shall perish... Losing her life for good, and then once the Dragons are free from they're chains... They shall turn this world into nothing" A female voice then roared.

"The Dragons... Why don't they listen to the Dragon Queen?" Asked A shocked Hisui. "Because... There are two types of Dragons out there. The Elemental Dragons... And Normal Dragons. The Normal Dragons are rejects with no power. Only names and forms" Huffed the male voice again.

"How do you know all this?" Datong then asked. "We come from the future... Everything is gone... Mercurius is nothing but a pile of rumble, Domus Flau is a battle field scattered with dead bodies. And even Fairy Tail..." The girl voice then stopped saying.

"Fairy Tail... That name doesn't even exist any more, along with the other guild... The Guilds aren't even anything any more. Just legends of people" Smirked the male.

"But what I don't get it why?" Hisui then started to say. "Don't all the Dragons love the Dragon Queen? Then why? Are did they killer?" Hisui then asked in a confused voice.

"Dragon King... Is upset" Huffed the male voice. "Isn't Acnologia the Dragon King?" Datong then asked.

"Hahahaha" The male voice then started laughing. "Your not even close... Nothing even the Great Dragon of Darkness and Apocalypse matches half the power of the Dragon King" Laughed the female voice.

**Hisui's p.o.v:**

"We must be going now" The female voice then roared. As they both rapidly turned away.

I have seen they're faces before... But I don't know who it is. As they turned around, I then saw 'pink' hair sticking out of the hood from the male. And I saw blonde hair waving out of the female's hood.

"It couldn't be?" I then whispered to myself as they left the palace. A male with pink hair, and a female with blonde hair.

"Is it possible? That is Natsu Dragneel and She is Lucy Heartfilia?" I then asked myself.

"Is it possible that she traveled back so far in time that she was still alive? And can this be her last dying act?" I then questioned myself as I was then all alone in my room, thinking to myself.

"On the lastly of the Grand Magic Games... This world... As we know... Will belong to the Dragons" I then said.

_In the Naval Battles,_

_Lucy is beaten by Minerva,_

_but yet is still fighting._

_The New Team Fairy Tail is born, with_

_Natsu, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, and Lucy. Along with Laxus as the reserved member._

_And also, who are the people who came from the Future?_

_And what will happen to Fiore after the winner guild is chosen?_

_And also..._

_Who is the Dragon King? And why is he mad at Lucy?_

_Thanks for reading_

_Sorry for any miss spelled words_

_**Super sorry for the really late update: School, friends, and drama. **_

_**P.S. Please Review**_

_**Also check out my poll on my profile, please vote.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_Lost meaning of Fairy Tail_

_Chapter 20_

_Free Day: Doragonkingu Ikarinohi_

**In a small shop, along the streets of Crocus, Lucy's p.o.v:**

Me, Natsu, Fate, and Charcoal were in a small magic shop. The Grand Magic Game people gave the guild one whole day to just relax and rest up. Tomorrow will be the last day.

Filled with spell books, Magic items, and some silver gate keys here and there.

There was no gate keys that I needed, so I didn't bother to look at them. Fate and Charcoal were amazed by the Magic Items.

"Mama, looky" Cheered Fate, she then lifted up a pink little box like thing that had a little mirror like thing on it.

"Oh, that's the ColorS Magic, you have a fine eye for lovely things little lady" Cheered the little old shop keeper lady.

With a face covered in wrinkles, and a cheerful old smile. "Are you folks traveling Mages, or are you guys here to watch the Grand Magic Games?" Asked the kind old lady.

"Nope, mommie and daddy are in the Grand Magic Games" Charcoal then cheered in a proud and happy voice as he then nodded his head rapidly.

"Really? I had to work all this time, I never gone to see the games in the Arena. Now, what guild are you guys from?" Asked the caring old lady.

"We are from... Fairy Tail" I then cheered. The smile on her face then slowly grow to a large grin. "Fairy Tail" She then huffed in a cheerful voice.

"I love that guild... Ever since I was younger, I always wanted to join a guild that was just like Fairy Tail, but in the end I found out that I know more about Magic then how to use it" Joked the kindly old lady.

"What type of Magic do you folks use?" The old lady then asked in a sweet sounding voice.

"I use Poison Dragon Slayer Magic" Fate then cheered, "I use Fire Dragon Slayer Magic" Natsu then cheered. "I also us Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, just like daddy" Smiled Charcoal, "And I just all types of Dragon Slayer Magic" I then explained to h

A shocked looked then danced across the women's face. "Doragonkingu Ikarinohi" The lady then said in a shocked voice as she lowered her head.

"I'm sorry, but please leave my shop" The lady then harshly replied as she then picked up a broom and chased us out.

Standing outside the Magic Shop. "What the hell was that?" Shouted a confused Natsu.

"Doragonkingu Ikarinohi" I said out loud. "What does it means?" I then asked myself.

"Day of the Dragon King's Rage" A small voice then whispered next to my ear. I then turned and looked.

A small ball of glowing light then appeared. "Aerabella" I cheered as she smiled at me.

"What does that mean?" I then asked Aerabella. She turned away from my gaze. "The end is near" Huffed Aerabella.

**Meanwhile, at a black smiths, somewhere else in the Crocus. Levy's p.o.v:**

"Hikari, why do you want a sword?" I then asked in shocked as Hikari dragged us into a black smiths shop.

With walls lined with everything from short knifes to Swords. And even some other weapons like clubs and spears.

"How can I help you?" A large buff man then said coming up the counter we were at.

"My daughter wants a short" I then told him, "Why would a girl need a sword?" Smirked the man.

"Oi, don't laugh at her" Growled Gajeel. "Okay, okay, do you what type of sword to you want?" Softly asked the man.

Looking at the walls and shelfs covered with swords and knifes. "Nope" Hikari sharply said.

"How about this one?" Joked the black smith, as he then pulled out a fake knife from his pocket.

"No" Hikari replied sharply, as she then started looking around the shop some more.

"Are you to sure your daughter will be strong enough to handle a sword?" Asked the black smith man in a whispered voice.

"Or course, she has a will of iron" Huffed Gajeel in a proud voice as he placed his fist on the top of his chest.

"Mama" Cheered a voice. As a sharp black tip then flew into the air. "Hikari, watch out, be careful" I scolded Hikari as she was messing around with the swords.

"Sorry mama" Replied Hikari. "I want these swords" Cheered Hikari. As she was holding up two plain black sword cases with the swords inside the casing.

"Oh, these swords have too much power for you" I shop keeper harshly said as he then tried to take the swords away from Hikari.

Jerking the swords out of his reach. "Hikari, be nice" I then scolded her again. She didn't look at me.

"I want these swords" Cheered Hikari. "No" Then yelled the black smith. "Why?" Gajeel asked in a grim voice.

"Those swords are cursed with the legendary song of darkness... THe stong of the wood land creatures" Then explained the black smith.

"Elfen Lied" A voice then cheered, as the shop keeper then turned and look at Hikari in shocked at what she just said.

"Where did you her that name?" Asked the man in a worried tone of voice. "What is that?" I then asked.

"Uhmm... The song of death" Then huffed the black smith. "Mama look" Hikari's small voice then roared with cheer as she unsheathed both the swords at once.

They were sort of taller than her, and also with black crystal blades, with a light blue handle with golden trimming and hand guards.

"I want these two" Cheered Hikari's cheer full voice as she then swung the Sword around.

"The swords that were cursed by the woods" Smirked the black smith as he then walked behind the counter.

"Both swords will be 40,000 Jewels each" Said the black smith, I then grabbed out my wallet, pulling out some Jewels. I then was stopped.

Throwing down all the money needed, Gajeel then smirked at me. "I got this" He huffed.

We then brought the swords, and were about to leave the shop, until. "I'm just warning you, buying those swords for you daughter isn't a good choice" Smirked the black smith.

Gajeel then stopped walking. And turned around, he then walked up to the black smith.

"What ya say, punk?" Gajeel then cursed in a dark voice. "Oh, boy" I then huffed, as I saw Gajeel trying to start another fight.

"A Dragon Slayer, eh? Your all from Fairy Tail are we now" Then smirked the black smith as he stared at Gajeel's guild insignia.

"What's is it to you?" Then growled Gajeel. "Doragonkingu Ikarinohi" Huffed the black smith, as he then stared at us.

"You all must leave at once" The black smith ordered, we all then left. As soon as we walked out of the door, the black smith slammed his store door behind us.

"What the hell was that about?" Gajeel then yelled angrily at the shop door.

"Doragonkingu Ikarinohi?" I then whispered to myself as I then started to think, what it might mean.

**Meanwhile, at a restaurant somewhere in Crocus. Wendy's p.o.v:**

Romeo was treating me to lunch, at this cute little café that opened up not to long ago.

It was a magic themed restaurant. With light colored wall paper, with hand painted magic circle looking design, and the waiters and hostess are all dressed up in cute little café type looking uniforms.

"Here are you drinks, are you ready to order?" Asked a waiter in a cheerful tone of voice as he placed down two cups, one filled with lemonade, and the other one if filled with some ice tea.

Holding a note pad, and a black ball pointed pen. "Can I have a cheese burger, with a side of french fires" Romeo then said to the waiter as he closed his menu and handed it to the waiter.

"And you, miss?" Asked the Waiter in a kind voice. "Hmm, I'll have the chicken ceaser salad, with Thousand Island dressing, on the side" I then said as I closed my menu and handed it to the waiter.

"I'll be back with your meals shortly" Said the waiter as he then walked away.

"You okay?" Asked Romeo in a worried voice. "Yeah" I shyly said back. "It's just... I feel like some one is watching me" I then explained in a bothered tone of voice.

"Why? If any one tries to hurt you, then I'll protect you" Romeo then cheered as he reached his hand across the table and grabbed my hand.

As time then quickly passed, our food then came out. "Thank you" I said as the waiter gave mines and Romeo our food, and then left.

I drizzled my dressing on my salad and then started eating. "How's your food?" Asked Romeo, as he drink his ice tea.

"It's yummy, you wanna taste?" I asked him as I held up a fork with salad and little bit of dressing on top.

"Nah, do you want a bite?" Romeo then offered me, as he held up his burger. I shock my head, "I'm fine" I then said in a cheerful voice.

Me and Romeo kept on eating, in peace. With a quick visit from the waiter, and a visit from a man with a suit on. Maybe he was the General Manager.

I then saw person with a blue and white lightning pattern mask, with a long grim reaper like robe on. I didn't know who is was.

As the person they dropped a piece of paper on our table. "What is that?" Romeo asked, as I reached for the piece of paper.

I slowly began to unfold the piece of paper. With black ink, they was words written on the piece of paper.

**What the paper says:**

_Doragonkingu Ikarinohi _

_Come to the Golden Veil Park at the southern end of Crocus, by 2:30pm._

_Only the people who were in the Dragon World._

_We shall repay for our crimes._

_**- **__We are Reborn_

**Wendy's p.o.v:**

"What is this?" I then asked in shocked as I showed Romeo. "It's only 12:15, let's go find Master" Romeo then said.

**(Golden Veil Park, is a made up place)**

We then quickly finished our meals, and paid for the food. We then left the restaurant and then was trying to find Master Makarov.

**Time Skip, at the HoneyBone Inn, 1:25pm. Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Are we gonna go then?" Asked Natsu as he just finished reading the note that Wendy gave him. "I don't know, is it a trap?" Master then asked.

**Time Skip, at the Golden Veil Park - Lucy's p.o.v:**

The park we were at the southern end of Crocus, is was 2:29pm. The park we were at was so far away from Crocus, that not many people knew about it. It was surrounded by some minor shrubby.

It was me, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Romeo, Cana, MiraJane, Happy, Carla, Gajeel, Levy, Lily, and Master.

The time then stuck 2:30pm. "No one is coming" Cana then tiredly huffed.

A dark fog then started to roll in out of no where. "What is this?" MiraJane then asked in shocked.

Dark shadowy figures than started to appear. And then came up to us. "Who are you?" Natsu then roared.

"Welcome, Fairy Tail" A dark voice then huffed, as the fog the cleared in an instant. Stood in front of us, was 7 masked, hooded figures in front of us.

"It's an honor to see you again... It's nice to see you are doing well... Lucy-Sama" The dark voice then said. "Who are you?" Natsu roared in a protective tone of voice.

"How mean... You don't remember us" A girl's voice then huffed, as all in unison... They popped off they're mask, and ripped off they're coats.

What I saw next was shocking. All of then fell to they're knees. But holding up they're hands, I saw the back of the hand.

A guild mark, two swords crossing over each other, to create a cross looking shape.

"We are... Team Reborn... From the Guild that has been reborn... Loyal Criminal" His roar then spoke as he looked up into my eyes.

"Fanged Dragon" I then gasped in shocked. "What?" Everyone else then yelled in shocked.

"That's our old name... I renamed the guild, and I am now the Guild Master, they dude with snow-white hair then said as he and the others stood up.

Rex, Nightmare, Twilight, Prince, Jade, Hunter, and Ace. They all were here.

**Normal p.o.v:**

Rex is the new Guild Master of Fanged Dragon, which has been renamed as Loyal Criminal. Also, even thou Rex isn't really alive. He is an offspring of Living Magic, he was trained by Holiday **(Rapture)** in Ultimate God Slayer Magic.

Nightmare, also know as Night. His little sister is Twilight. And for his Magic. He uses TakeOver Magic, his type of TakeOver is called 'TakeOver: Devil'.

Twilight, also known as Light. She is the little sister of Nightmare, as just like her big brother. She uses TakeOver Magic. Her type of TakeOver is called 'TakeOver: Angel'.

Prince, is married and mate to Jade. The type of Magic that he uses is actually Icy Water Dragon Slayer Magic, and was taught to him by Cielo.

Jade, is married and a mate to Prince. The type of Magic that she uses is Earth Dragon Slayer Magic, and was taught to her by Zola .

Hunter, has crazy emotions and the type of Magic that he uses is Storm Magic, along with the use of his Scythe.

And lastly is Ace. Almost as powerful as Rex. The type of Magic that he uses is called 'Ark or Embodiment' that allows him to create anything he seen.

**(These are some characters that are from the later chapters in, True meaning of Fairy Tail. I would be bringing back, couple of old made up characters from the past and stuff, so like just letting you know, from chapters 20-62, if you haven't read the first story then you'll be lost as hell)**

"Why did you call us here?" Master Akarov then asked Rex. "Doragonkingu Ikarinohi" Rex then sharply replied.

"What does that even mean?" Gajeel then asked. "The Day of the Dragon's King Rage" Ace then said as he looked at us.

All turning away. "Follow us" Said Rex as they all then started leading us some where.

**Time Skip 1 hour later, Lucy's p.o.v:**

We where underneath the Domus Flau, as we all then stared in shocked as a grave yard stood in front of. "The Grave of Dragons" Rex then said to me as he stood next to me.

"What is this?" I then asked in shocked as I saw bones of Dragons scattered everywhere.

"A bed of dead Dragons" Jade then darkly say. "Wendy?" I then whispered as I looked at her, she nodded.

Drawing a magic circle on the ground, around her. Along with ancient writing. Standing in the middle of it, Wendy then made prayer hands.

As wind then started floating down with twisters of wind. As then Wendy was zoned out.

A black twister then started spinning, and then a faint appearance of a purple Dragon then started to appeared.

***Rooooaaaaarrrr***

The Dragon then roared. "Who was the Sky Dragon that brought me here?" Roared the Dragon's voice.

"Who are you? And what type of Dragon are you?" I then asked in as I stood in front of him. "Who are you ordering me around?" He then roared back.

"Me! My name is Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of Layla Heartfilia, and great great grand-daughter of Mavis Vermillion" I then roared back at him.

Giving me funny looks, "Tsk" Smirked the Dragon. "I see... So it's been that long" The Dragon huffed in a tiresome tone of voice.

"When I was still alive, the reign of Queen Mavis has just began" Explained the purple colored Dragon.

"What is you name? And what type of Element do you have?" I then asked again as I was standing in front of him.

"My name is Rio... And the Dragon of Jewels" He then said to me as he slightly bowed his head to me.

"What is the Doragonkingu Ikarinohi?" I then asked him. Looking at me with blank eyes. "The Day of the Dragon King's Rage" He then said in a soft voice.

"A swarm of ten thousands Dragons will come, depending on the last day of the Grand Magic Games... Then the Dragon King will come and destroy everything... And everyone" Rio then explained.

"Who is the Dragon King?" I then asked in a stern voice. He then slowly began to fade away. "I can't say... Queen Lucy, I'm sor-" He then was cut off as he faded away.

Wendy's eyes then opened up. "What happen, Wendy?" I asked her in a worried tone of voice.

"I'm sorry" Huffed a somewhat tired Wendy then dropped her knee. This spell took a lot of Magical Power, so I under stand that Wendy was tired. Wendy then looked at me then frowned.

"The soul has faded away" Wendy then painfully huffed. "What now?" Jade then asked.

"We saw it all" A female voice then roared sweetly. We all whipped our heads around to see who was the one speaking.

A girl, with a short yellow dress, with pink heels, and a pink tiara that was perfectly balanced on her head.

"Hisui-Chan" I then said as I was shocked to see her as well. With hair brown and eyes glowing sweet.

She then had someone by her side. "Yukino" I then yelled in shocked at what I saw. "We know what happens in the future" Huffed Hisui as she stared me down.

"Lucy-Sama" Yukino then blankly say to me. "Thank you" Huffed Yukino as she held out her hand.

It was filled with something... I didn't know what it was. As she then released the grip on her hand, powder then slowly flew down.

"What?" I then said in shocked as a powder like dust then dropped down to the ground.

"My keys... They are free, I have released them..." Yukino then blankly said, but I could tell. She was in pain. I then realized... The dust... It was silver and pearl colored.

Key destroyed the keys of her spirits. Once you destroy a spirit's key, or leave them in the Human World for a long period of time... They will die and disappear.

"What did you do?" I then roared as I heard voices in my head crying. They were the voices of my spirits... Crying for they're lost comrades.

"I destroyed they're keys... So then we can open the gates of the eclipse" Yukino then huffed to me.

"Why you?!" I then yelled as I quickly rushed towards Yukino. I saw then arm being thrown in front of me, right before I got to her.

"How could you? Throwing away the lives of your spirits. That's low, don't you thing they feel betrayed by you? Spirits feel pain to you know, how could you throw away they're lives so easily?" I then yelled at the top of my lungs to Yukino.

Natsu then came and grabbed me, holding me by the waist, holding me back from attacking Yukino.

"Shut up! It wasn't an easy choice, Lucy-Sama. It pains me to lose my spirits, but what choice did I have?" Yelled Yukino back at me as her eyes then started to swell with tears.

Hisui then stopped us from fighting, "The Eclipse plan" Hisui then said. "What?" Erza then questioned.

"You shall disappear... Lucy Heartfilia... Your last breath... Shall be after the Grand Magic Game" A voice then boomed.

We all looked, two hooded figures then slowly walked towards us. It then stopped in front of me and Natsu.

The hooded figures were actually very short. It sort of was the height of Happy and Carla.

"Who are you?" Natsu then yelled as he stepped in front of me. The figures looked at each other, and then nodded.

Ripping off they're hoods, flashes of pink and blonde hair then appeared.

As the two short figured people stood in front of me. "Wh-" I was shocked, I was shaking in shock. I couldn't even come up with the words to say.

"What the hell?" I then said as the two short hooded figures then hugged my legs.

"Mama, we miss you" The girl cried. "Why? Why did you die Mama?" The boy cried.

"Fate, Charcoal?!" I whispered in shocked as I saw my children hugging my legs.

"Why are you here?" I then asked them. They released me from they're hold and then backed away.

"We came from the future" Fate said in a stern and a 'not joking' type of voice. "We used the eclipse to travel back in time" Explained Charcoal.

"But why?" Asked Gray as he stepped forward. "A dark dawn is coming. Life is going to end... And Mama" Fate then stopped as she looked at me. "Yes?" I answered back.

"It's good to see you, Mama" Huffed Fate. "What happens to Lucy?" Asked Natsu in a worried tone of voice.

"Mama... The Dragon King takes you away" Charcoal then said clenching his fist.

"What?" Natsu then growled in an upset tone of voice. "Mama... Has to fight the Dragon King, and then... Blood, and lots of it. Mama, is killed by the Dragon King"Cried Fate as she had tears dripping down her face.

My eyes widen... "What?" I then yelled in shocked. "Who is the Dragon King?" I then yelled in shocked.

"We can't say" Said Charcoal as he was hugging Fate. We then watched as Charcoal held up his hand.

He made the Fairy Tail sign. "Goodbye... Mama... Papa" Charcoal then said as his hand then started to fade.

"What's going on?" I then yelled as I held them in my arms. "In the future... We must have died" Said Fate as she started to fade as well.

"So?" I then questioned, as I then watched as they faded in to nothing. "We love you... Ma-" Charcoal and Fate was but off mid sentence, as they then disappeared. Leaving the 'Ma' sound in the air.

**Normal p.o.v:**

Lucy dropped to her knees in shocked as she then faced the ground. "Lucy" Yelled everyone in a panic as they surrounded Lucy.

"It can't be" Lucy huffed as her tears hit the dirty ground, leaving small spots of mud on the ground.

"Lucy?" Questioned a sad Natsu as he got next to Lucy. Looking up at Natsu. "Natsu... Why? Are they really dead? Am I really going to die?" Lucy asked Natsu with tears in her eyes.

**Time Skip, in the HoneyBone Inn at 6:30pm. At the inn's café. Cana's p.o.v:**

We all discard want happened at that Dragon Graveyard place. I was at a table with Wendy, Jade, Romeo, and Prince.

I then got up from my table and walked over to Rex, who was sitting with Lucy and Natsu.

"Oh, Hey Cana" He cheered to me. Everyone who were in the Fang Dragon guild... They all changed a lot.

"Rex, Can I ask you a question?" I then asked him as he just smiled and nodded.

I took a deep breath. "Do you know where Shadow is?" I then asked in a soft tone.

He looked at me, and then sadly dropped his head. Shaking his head. I then got the message. He must be really dead.

I slowly then started to unwrap my bandage that was covering the 'Shadow Law' mark on arm.

His eyes widen. "I'm sorry Cana. But, no one as seen, heard, or even know where he is... He must be truely dead" Rex then said as he looked up to me.

I nodded, and then forced a fake smile on my face. "Oh, okay... Bye guys" I said as I waved goodbye to them.

I walked outside the inn, it was pretty dark outside. "Shadow" I whispered to myself as I felt a couple of tear slip down from my eyes.

"Where are you?" I cried, as I then started to run. I ran through the town, as I then ended in an alley way.

**Normal p.o.v:**

Leaning against a wall of the alley. Cana looked up, into the darkening sky.

"Where are you?" Cana then asked her self again as another tear slip from each of her eyes.

***Thud Thump Thud Thump***

Steps then started echoing inside the alley way. Lifting her head to see who it was, two strange men walked into the alley way.

Walking closer and closer to her, Cana was ready to attack. "Wahhh, calm down, babe" Giggled the man who was much taller then his partner.

They were both drunk. "You wanna go have some fun?" Laughed the shorter man.

"Who are you?" Cana then yelled back. "Nah ya business" Laughed the taller man.

"Let go of me" Yelled Cana, as one of the men have gotten a hold of her waist, and pinned her against the wall.

"Stop" Yelled a scared Cana as she was trying to fight. "Come on, Babe, let's have fun" Laughed the shorter guy man again.

"Help" Cana then yelled at the top of her lungs, as no one could her hear. "What?" Huffed Cana as her throat then grew very sore.

"Sound Magic is so fun... The part of Sound Magic, you can cancel out all sounds" Cheered the Taller man.

"Someone... Please" Cana then started to cry as tears streamed down her face. "Help" Cana then cried again.

A beam of fire then burst right in the middle of the two men and Cana. "What? Natsu?" Cana muttered as she was thing the fire is Natsu's. But it's not.

"Let's get out of here" Cried the shorter man as he then rushed out of the building and started dashing down the streets.

"Help" Cana then whispered as she tighten the hold on her eyes. "Stupid" A dark voice then growled.

Looking to see who it was, a hooded figure then appeared in front of Cana. With a black grim reaper like hood, and a white with purple lightning design mask on.

"Who are you?" Cana then yelled. "I am repaying for my sins" He then said as he disappeared. "Shadow?" Cana questioned.

**Time Skip - 9:31, HoneyBone inn, going to bed. Normal p.o.v:**

Natsu and Lucy were in bed together like always. With Natsu's arms wrapped around Lucy.

"Natsu" Lucy softly called out to a Fire Dragon Slayer that was next to her. "Yeah, Luce? What is it?" Natsu replied tiredly and sweetly. Natsu tighten his grip around Lucy, and then rested his head by her shoulders.

"Am I... Really going to die?" Lucy asked in a scared and shocked voice, as Natsu smelt Lucy's tears coming from her eyes. Lifting his hand up, Natsu then slowly brushed his hand through Lucy's hair, and then started petting her head.

"It all matter on tomorrow... But don't worry... Lucy" Natsu then huffed into Lucy's ear. "I'll protect you" Lastly huffed Natsu.

**Meanwhile, at the Eclipse Gate in the Mercurius Palace. Normal p.o.v:**

"Hisui-Sama" A voice called out. "Yes, Yukino?" Questioned back the Princess.

"If what Lucy-Sama's children from the future are saying true, then what will happen to Fiore, and EarthLands?" Asked Yukino.

"I don't know... The outcome of the Grand Magic Games shall govern my actions. Fate and Charcoal both said... A Guild will destroy the others... Leaving behind blood and tears... And yet the Dragons will still attack, that's when I open the Eclipse Gates" Huffed Hisui as she lowered her head and then walked up to the Eclipse Gate, placing her hand on top of the gate.

"But... If they are wrong... Then this world as we know it shall perish within the depths of hell... And the Dragons will still attack. Not matter which way look at it... This battle is like fighting against some one who is using bare hands, with a double-bladed sword. Even if you use the back of the sword... You will still we cut and injured" Hisui then explained,

"I see... But... If it is true, how will this world be with out the Dragon Queen to keep the Dragons in check... Will the so-called 'Dragon King' really destroy and take over this Nation?" Asked Yukino in a worried voice.

"I'm afraid so... This battle is a double edge sword... And I have to think... How to I protect my Nation?" Asked Hisui to herself as she grazed her fingers along the Eclipse Gate.

"The day after tomorrow... Lucy Heartfilia... Shall breath her last breathe" Hisui then said as she stared at the Eclipse Gate... With tears in her eyes.

_The Grand Magic Games last day is tomorrow._

_What will happen the day after tomorrow?_

_Who is the Dragon King?_

_Why does he want to kill Lucy?_

_And the people in the hoods are actually the ex-members of Fanged Dragon_

_Also who was the man who Saved Cana?_

_Plus, Who will win the Grand Magic Games?_

_And Lastly..._

_Will Lucy finally die or will Natsu be there to save her?_

_Thanks for reading_

_Sorry for any miss spelled words_

_**P.S. Please Update.**_

_**You still can vote!**_

_**Which story should I update after this story is finish?**_

_**Check out my poll, please.**_


	21. Chapter 21

_Lost meaning of Fairy Tail_

_Chapter 21_

_Day 5: Beginning of the End_

**In the arena, battle field, Normal p.o.v:**

As all the guilds were on the battle field, Mato then was about to start the announcing of the teams.

"Welcome, to the last day of the Grand Magic Games" Cheered Mato as he then waved his hands around in cheer.

"We have six guilds fighting to the title of the strongest. Who will win?" Cheered Mato again.

"Can't wait to see the end" Said Chapati over the mic as he was a judge. "I agree, it's any one's game now" Cheered Yajima.

"And to make it even more special... The heir and future ruler to this land... Princess Hisui Fiore" Mato then cheered.

The crowd in the arena then started going wild with cheers and signs waving around, cheering for they're guild, that they want to win.

"And now, lets meet the guilds" Mato then cheered again as he waved his hands up and an image started to appear on the Vision-Lacrima that was all around the arena.

As a pink 'M' shaped guild mark with something going through it. The guild mark, it was Mermaid Heel's guild mark.

As a chubby looking girl then appeared on the Vision-Lacrima, words then appeared.

"Team Mermaid Heel. Also Team Mermaid Heel is in sixth place with, 30 points" Mato then said, "Risley Law" Mato then announced as the screen then started changing.

The screen then showed a girl with freckles, and a child like figure. "Beth Vanderwood" Called out Mato. And then a women with a tight body suit then appeared on the screen.

"Along with Arania Web" Mato then said as the screen then changed again.

"Millianna" Mato then said as the image changed again. "And lastly Kagura Mikazuchi" Mato then said as a stern but yet blank picture of a girl appeared on the Vision-Lacrima.

The crowd then started going wild with cheers for Kagura. "But wait!" Yelled Mato.

The crowd then grew silent, and then as a picture of a new girl appeared on the screen.

A picture of a girl with a slight smile, medium to long type of chestnut-brown hair that are up in a pony tail tied with blue ribbons with her bangs loose it in the front, and with sky blue eyes that had a sort of swirling white design, that looking like clouds.

As the crowd then started whispering and muttering things. A girl with short shorts, and a blue and pink stripped long sleeve shirt that had slits cut in the back of it, that showed her shoulder blades.

"And this is Skyla VaporMist, the reserved member of Mermaid Heel" Explained Mato. **(Skyla VaporMist is a made up character)**

The crowd we silent with shock. "Yup, we are changing the rule around. For the last event, you can have six members on your team" Explained Mato.

"Now, next guild is... Blue Pegasus" Mato then cheered, as the Blue Pegasus guild mark appeared over the Vision-Lacrima.

"With 32 points and in fifth place" Mato then said as the image on the screens then started to change again.

It should a young-looking boy with blonde hair. "Eve Tearm" Mato then said as the crowd cheered.

The screen then changed to a slight pale looking tan dude. "Ren Akatsuki" Cheered Mato, as the cheers grew a bit louder.

"Ren, I love you" A voice then boomed from Lamia Scale's side. It was most likely Sherry that yelled that out.

"And then Hibiki Lates" Mato then yelled as an image of a dark blonde hair dude appeared on the screen.

The girls and women in the crowd then started going crazy with cheers. Hibiki's picture then started to disappear. A picture of a blonde girl then appeared.

All the guys in the crowd then started to cheers as they saw the beautiful girl appeared. "Jenny Realight" Mato then cheered.

As the crowd then started to cheer with joy. A new picture then started to appear.

It was a man with a butt chin, with a weird pose. "..." The Crowd then went silent.

"Ichiya V. Kotobuki" Mato then huffed. "And now... Blue Pegasus Reserved member..." Mato then stopped.

As a picture of a exceed that looks like Ichiya. The crowd and the judges were all in shocked.

"Nichiya" Mato then said with a shocked as tired tone of voice. "Men" Nichiya and Ichiya then cheered. The crowd then stopped cheering and froze in shocked.

"Okay... Well the next guild is Lamia Scale, first place with 50 points" Mato then cheered, as the crowd then started to cheer again.

An image of a girl with pink side pig tails, then appeared. "Chelia Blendy" Mato then cheered as so did the crowd.

The image then started to change again. It was a dog looking guy that appeared.

"Toby Horhorta" Announced Mato, and then the image then changed again. It was now a guy with large eye brows. "Yuka Suzuki" Mato then said.

The image on the Vision-Lacrima then started to change again. A boy with white then appeared. "Lyon Vastia" Mato then said.

As all the crowd then started to cheer again. And once again th image on the screen changed again. A bold headed guys appeared.

"Jura Neekis" Mato then fully cheered, as the crowd went wild as hell, it "Win this Jura" An old lady's voice then cheered in happiness. It was Lamia Scale's Guild Master Ooba.

As the bold man's picture then disappeared, a girl with pinkish reddish hair then appeared on the Vision-Lacrima.

"Sherry Blendy as Lamia Scale's reserved member" Mato then cheered as the crowd started cheering as well.

"Love is amazing" Sherry cheered as she blew a kiss to a blushing Ren and then started waving at the crowd in cheer.

"Next, is Phantom Lord Reborn... In third place with 43 points" Mato then cheered.

As all six members then appeared on the battle field. All dressed in dark type of clothing that all looked like assassin type of clothing.

As a picture of a man with reddish type of hair, appeared on the Vision-Lacrima.

"Crimson Flame" Mato then said as the crowd had slight cheers, and the picture then changed, to a boy with brownish colored hair.

"Dust-Storm Land" Mato then announced as the brown-haired boy was giving off a dark aura.

"And also along with Pierce Talon" Mato then announced as the picture on the Vision-Lacrima then changed to a boy with slightly off silver - grayish colored hair.

"Plus our two ladies... Pacifica TraceWave and Alex Phantom" Cheered Mato, as slight cheers from the males in the crowd then echoed in the arena, as the pictures of a blue and black-haired girl appeared.

"And lastly they're reserved member, Nova" Mato then cheered as the crowd then started going wild, but they all were confused.

Nova was wearing a long dark-colored Grimm reaper like coat, with a black mask with a white slash design pattern on it going across the face part.

"Next in fourth place, SaberTooth" Mato then announced, the crowd then started to cheer louder.

"Dobengal" Mato then started to cheer as a ninja like man picture appeared on the screen.

The image then started to change. "Next is Rufus Lohr" Mato then said as he then changed the image again.

This time a picture of a large man appeared. "Orga Nanagear" Mato then said as the guild then started to cheer with joy. The image then started to change again.

A blonde haired guy and a black-haired guy picture appeared on the Vision-Lacrima.

"Rogue Cheney... And Sting Eucliffe" Mato then yelled, as cheers then roared through out the entire stadium.

"And lastly the reserved member... Minerva" Mato then sharply say as a roar of silences then over came the arena.

"And now... A guild that made an outstanding come back" Mato then cheered. "Team Fairy Tail... In second place, and a total of 48 points.

As the six members of the team were on the battle arena. A picture of a Raven haired man appeared on the screen.

"Gray FullBuster" Mato then cheered as the crowd also started cheering with joy.

And then Gray's image was replaced with a black-haired guys image. "Next is Gajeel RedFox" Cheered Mato, as the crowd then cheered.

"Along with Erza 'Titania' Scarlet, and Laxus Dreyer who is the reserved member... Two powerful wizards who both cleaned out a single event each" Cheered Mato with a gleeful tone of voice as Laxus and Erza picture appeared on the screen.

The cheers roared louder and louder with every moment Fairy Tail was there.

"And then lastly from what we heard... The power couple. Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia" Mato then cheered as Lucy's and Natsu's picture appeared on the Vision-Lacrima.

The roars of the cheers then grew louder and louder. People all around EarthLands were watching.

"And now a few words from our judges" Cheered Mato. "It's a wonderful outcome" Explained a smiling Chapati.

"I just wanna say but of luck to all the guild. And for our special judge, Hisui-Sama. Which guild are you cheering for?" Asked Yajima to Princess Hisui.

"I am personal a fan of Fairy Tail. Good luck to all of you!" Cheered Hisui with a sweet and cheerful smile.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

The last day is like a hunt. All the guilds were on the battle field, surround Mato.

"The last event if called 'Grand Magic Games' " Huffed Mato as the rules appeared on the Vision-Lacrima.

"Each Guild will have a leader. First guild to have they're whole team knocked out loses. You can gain points by knocking out or defeating the members of the other teams. Each member you defeat from another guild is worth 2 points, but if you defeat the leaders then you'll gain 4 points from you group" Explained Mato in a mouthful.

"Also with the guild with the most points, or which ever guild have the last one standing, shall be the winner... Plus each member that is still standing will gain 10 points for they're team" Explained Mato again.

"You all how 20 minutes to create a plan and to choose a leader" Mato then said.

We then walked back into the guild box. It was me, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Laxus, Master Makarov, and Mavis.

"What's the plan?" Asked Natsu. "Nothing" Huffed Mavis in a black voice to him. "What?" Questioned Gajeel.

"I want you guys to strike hard. Your starting point will be at the town square" Explained Mavis.

"Then... Do nothing... For the first 20 minutes of the last event I want you all to then attack as lash out" Mavis then explained.

**Time Skip, start of the last event. Normal p.o.v:**

All the guilds took they're place, scattered all across Crocus. The whole city is to be the battle field for the last day.

As Fairy Tail took they're place at the center of the city, at the town square, by a water fountain.

They were standing in a pyramid type of shape. Laxus and Gajeel with in the very back, with Erza in between the two boys.

And then in front of the three, was Natsu and Gray... Then in the very front and center, was Lucy.

As all six of the Fairy Tail Mages stood completely still, with they're eyes close and slowly breathing.

"This event will last for six hours... Which guild will make it out?" Asked Mato as the crowd in the arena then started going insane with cheers.

***GONG***

** (Some attacks made up)**

The Last event is now starting. As all the guilds moved out in search for each other, Fairy Tail stood still.

As all the other teams then split up and all went in different ways. As the crowd in the stadium watched in awe as some battles then started.

In the north end of Crocus, by couple of small in the wall type of shops a battle was starting.

"Lamia Scale Sherry Blendy v.s. Blue Pegasus Jenny Realight" Yelled Mato from the battle field within the arena.

As the crowd roars then roared with cheer. "Your _'Love'_ power isn't strong enough to defeat me" Huffed the reddish pinkish haired Lamia Scale Mage.

While that was happening another battle was starting, but this time is was in the south-west part of Crocus.

"Now a battle between Lamia Scale Toby Horhorta v.s. Arania Web has started" Cheered Mato.

**Meanwhile, Sherry v.s Jenny battle, Sherry's p.o.v:**

"Fire" Chanted Jenny as she was in her battle form and fired miniature cannon like attacks at me.

"Doll Play Magic" I then chanted "Earth" I then ordered as I saw the earth then start to twist and turn in all different directions.

A large earth type of monster then appeared from the ground. "What is that?" Asked a shocked Jenny as she had a scared look on her face.

"This is the power of my _'Love' _" I then cheered as I jumped on my large earth creäture.

"Attack now" I then ordered as the creäture attacked Jenny, as she went flying in to a pile of rubbish.

"My _'Love' _gave me the power to win" I then cheered as I saw she was knocked out. I then watched as she slowly disappeared.

**Normal p.o.v:**

Sherry won the match gaining 2 points for her team. As Jenny then was transported out of the city and back to the arena.

Once you are defeated you can't compete any more and you are going to be transported back.

**Meanwhile, Toby v.s. Arania, Arania's p.o.v:**

"Web Shot" I then chanted as webs shot from my hand and flew towards the Lamia Scale Mage.

Slicing up my webs, he was then charged at me, I dodge him.

"Web Fire" I then chanted as I shot webs at him, that were covered in fire. It hit him head on.

He then started 'stop, drop, and roll' as he then had his clothes on fire. He then laid on his back, in defeat.

Seeing him disappear. He was teleported back to the arena. I have gain two points for my team.

**Normal p.o.v:**

"Both Sherry Blendy and Arania Web has gain two points for each of they're teams" Chanted Mato over the mic, to the people in the crowd.

"And what is this? Fairy Tail still hasn't moved" Mato then said as he then started facing most of the cameras that were out on the field, on Fairy Tail.

"Is this some type of plan?" Asked Yajima as he had a feeling that Fairy Tail had something up they're sleeve.

**Princess Hisui's p.o.v:**

"What are they doing?" Asked Yukino as she was at my side, watching the event with me.

"Fairy Tail... Shall crumble and de turn to nothing" I then turned to her, as she gave me a shocked look.

"If Fairy Tail wins... A hoard of Dragons are coming for us" I then told Yukino, as we faced back towards the Vision-Lacrimas'.

"But yet... Even if Fairy Tail loses, a hoard of Dragons are coming for us, still" I then said to her.

"I see... So it's a double blade sword" Yukino then huffed as I saw that her eyes were fixed on the Fairy Tail guild.

**Master Makarov's p.o.v:**

"What are they doing? Move you guys" Yelled Macao and Wakaba in shocked as the team wasn't moving.

"Calm down... This is part of my plan" A soft voice then said as Mavis then appeared and came up from out of no where.

"What?" I then questioned. As Mavis then was standing before the guild again.

"Now, move my Fairies" Mavis then yelled as she was pointing at the Vision-Lacrima, as we watched as Natsu's, Lucy's, Erza's Laxus's, Gajeel's, and Gray's eyes pop open.

_'It's a good thing that Fairy Tail members are the only ones who can see and hear Mavis' _I said to myself in my head.

"Fairy Tail has moved" Roared Mato's excited voice, as the cheers in the arena then was growing louder with every passing moment.

"Laxus will make his was underneath the shadows and come out later" Mavis then said as we watched as Laxus then turned his body to a lightning wave and disappeared.

"Natsu, Lucy, and Gajeel will stay together and cover the roof tops and watching over the surrounding area" Mavis then explained as Natsu, Lucy, and Gajeel then split up from the others.

"And now Erza will travel to the far south side of Crocus where she will be waiting for her opponent who will be showing up at 15:00 o'clock" She then explained as Erza then started running in a different way.

"And lastly Gray will encounter Lyon from Lamia Scale, once he reaches the R-15 area zone" Mavis then said, as Gray kept on running.

Me along with the rest of the Fairy Tail guild members had no idea what the hell she was talking about.

"I remember now" I then said to myself... "Fairy Tactican Mavis" I then shouted in shocked as she was explaining her plan to everyone else.

"Her strategy in battles and in wars" I then said in shocked as no one was listening to me.

**Normal p.o.v:**

As a reddish colored hair boy, was faced with a chubby looking girl. "Phantom Lord Reborn Crimson Flame v.s. Mermaid Heel Risley Law" Mato said to the people in the arena.

"Fire Blast" Crimson chanted as fire shot from his hand and blasted towards Risley.

"Don't hate the chubby girls" Smirked Risley as she then used her M

Magic to become skinny.

"Fire Hell" Crimson then yelled as him and Risley then both was covered with flamed and surrounded by fire.

"What is this?" Roared a painful voice, it was Risley's voice. "Burn" Roared Crimson's voice as a flaming Risley then was teleported out of the battle. Phantom Lord has gain two points.

While that battle was ending, another battle then was starting. As somewhere else in the city.

"Phantom Lord Alex Phantom v.s. Blue Pegasus Nichiya" Announced Mato.

"Yay! I heard Crimson won" Stupidly cheered Alex as she was cheering.

"Men! I will win... And be handsome" Roared Nichiya's stupid sounding voice.

"Fool" Smirked Alex as she then rushed towards Nichiya. "Rap-" Alex then was stopped mid-way in her chant as she felt a bad vibe.

Backing away, she then saw a slash dance across the body of Nichiya. "What the hell?" Questioned a confused Alex.

As Nichiya then was teleported out of there, Alex saw that it was Kagura. "Kagura has gain two points for Mermaid Heel" Spoke Mato to the crowd as a stare down between Alex and Kagura started.

Kagura then charged at Alex with fully speed. Jumping over Kagura, and dodging the attacks.

As Kagura then looked back, Alex had vanish. She ran away from the fight.

**In the arena, Mavis's p.o.v:**

"Now Gray will meet Lyon" I then said as Gray appeared on the screen. "Water Slicer" I then heard a voice roar, as I watched as a water attack was fired at Gray.

"What is this? Phantom Lord Reborn Pacifica TraceWave v.s. Fairy Tail Gray FullBuster" Mato then cheered.

"What?" I then yelled in shocked as I notice that my plan was wrong. "No... I was... W-wrong" I then huffed as I felt tears going down my face.

"Are you crying?" Makarov asked me. "No" I then cried as I turned away from him.

"Wahhhh, Macao your good with the ladies. Comfort the 'first' " I then heard Makarov yell to a dark blue and gray-haired old guy.

"That's a tall order Master, I can't sorry" Was all I heard Macao stay back to Makarov.

"Gray?!" I then heard a voice gasp at my side. I stopped crying and looked.

"Juvia" I then said. "Gray will be fine" I then told her. "That's not it" Juvia then told me as I gave her a funny look.

"What are you hiding?" I then asked her in a stern voice. She was silent for a moment. "Pacifica wants to kill Gray" Huffed Juvia's tone of voice.

Looking deeper into her eyes. I then snapped my head back towards the Vision-Lacrima.

"That can't be?!" I then said in shocked. "Two?" I then said in shocked. "Sky and Water" I then huffed.

"White Water... Black Water" I then said to Juvia. She gave a faint and weak nodded.

I nodded back, "My plan is wrong... I must change it" I then huffed as I watched as the battle between Gray and Pacifica started.

**Meanwhile, Gray's p.o.v:**

"Water Slicer" Roared Pacifica's voice over and over again as she was rushing up to me repeatedly.

"Ice Maker: Lance" I then quickly chanted as ice shaped spears then charged at Pacifica.

She easily dodged it. "I hate you, FullBuster" He voice roared with hate. Dodging the attacks she fired at me, swing her fist and legs.

"What did I ever do to you?" I then yelled back to her in shocked. She then froze in mid-place.

I was able to get some distances between us. Clenching her fist tightly, I could see she was pissed.

"You" She then began to say,seeing her stare at the ground, I watched as I saw tears falling to the ground. "I what?" I then asked her.

Snapping up her head at break-neck speeds. "You took Nee-Chan away from me" She then roared as she charged at me, kicking me in the jaw a good one.

I then was thrown back towards a wall. I then got back up, I was hurting all over and a bit sore from the attacks.

"Who's Nee-Chan?" I then asked her, I really had no clue what she was taking about.

Giving me sharp glares... "You really don't know?" She then questioned with a sharp voice.

"No, who is she?" I then asked. Shaking her head, and lowering it. "Nee-Chan... She was my everything... Nee-Chan... You... You Gray FullBuster... You took Juvia Nee-Chan away from me" She then darkly roared as she then charged at me.

"What?" I said in shocked as she then charged at me. Swing up her leg, I then blocked her attack with my forearm.

"Ever since Nee-Chan left Phantom Lord... I was lonely again... Me and Nee-Chan are completely alike. Exact same past, exact same life... Exact same Magic" Smirked Pacifica's voice then roared.

"Water Push" She sharply shouted as she then sent a jet of water flying back at me.

We both had a 20 foot distance apart from each other. With dark energy then started surround her.

"Juvia Nee-Chan hasn't told you her true power, has she?" Smirked Pacifica. "What are you talking about?" I then asked her.

**Normal p.o.v:**

Shaking her head. As the dark energy around Pacifica, then started to turn a pure white color.

"No..." Whispered a sad Water Mage at the arena. "Juvia... Who is she?" A blonde hair ghost then asked the blue haired Water Mage.

"... Her Last name is TraceWave, that's all I am really sure of... But... I feel like I remember her" Juvia then said to Mavis.

Snapping her head around, to look at the Vision-Lacrima. "I remember Now" Juvia then gasped in shocked.

"Her Magic" Juvia then loudly say in shocked... "My Magic" Juvia then whispered. "Lanikai... She was..." Juvia then stopped.

Meanwhile, back to the battle. Pacifica then started to be surrounded my white water.

Whispering something underneath her breath. "Bellows" Was the only word that she roared loudly.

As white water then came crashing towards Gray. He couldn't move fast enough, as then was caught within the attack. Being thrown and knocked a rounded within the water attack.

"Gray" Yelled a shock Juvia's voice from the arena. As all the Fairy Tail members watched in shocked as Gray then was thrown down towards the ground.

Slowly starting to get back up, just to fall back to his knees. "Your-" Gray then was stopped by saying by Pacifica.

"My name... Is Pacifica TraceWave... And I am the one who surpassed the sea goddess her self. I am... The White Water God Slayer" Pacifica then started to roar.

"What? God Slayer?" A confused Gray then huffed as he regain his footing. "Yep, surprise" Smirked Pacifica.

"And I'm not the only Water God Slayer here... Nee-Chan... She is the Black Water God Slayer" Then roared Pacifica's voice as Gray then was scared and shock.

**In the arena, Mavis's p.o.v:**

"You're a God Slayer?" Asked a shocked Wendy towards Juvia. "Kind of" Juvia softly replied.

"My child. What does that mean?" Asked Masked Makarov as he stepped up to Juvia.

"It was long ago... I finally can remember what happened" Juvia then began to said as she clenched her fist.

"An older lady tough me and Pacifica Black and White Water Arts. Not knowing that it was God Slayer Magic at the time, we didn't think much about it" Explained Juvia as she looked like she was going to cry.

"It was then Master Jose got me and Pacifica to join Phantom Lord, and there that's when I learned that the Magic the old lad had taught us was God Slayer"Juvia then took a pause, and started to continue.

"Pacifica then started to abuse her Magic, and not wanting to become like her... I sealed away my God Slayer Magic" Juvia then lastly explained.

"So, Black and White Water Arts were both spells from your God Slayer Magic?" I then questioned.

Nodding and then dropping her head down. "Juvia... I still love you" Gray then said, as we all looked at the Vision-Lacrima, and it showed Gray smirking. "I still love you" Gray then repeated.

At the battle, "Even if you tell me something that Juvia has hidden from everyone, why should I care?" Gray's voice then rained.

"I love Juvia. We have a family together... And trust me, I'll never do anything to hurt Juvia" Gray then bravely said.

As a vain then popped out of Pacifica's head. "How dare you... How dare you talk about Nee-Chan" Pacifica then roared as she then charged at Gray.

**Meanwhile, in the arena. Princess Hisui's p.o.v:**

"Yukino" I then said. "Yes, Hisui-Sama?" Yukino answered back to me. "What they have told us... The first Battle of Fairy Tail against another guild... They were wrong" I then explained to her.

"What does that mean?" Yukino then asked back in a blank sounding tone of voice.

"Can they be lying about the hoard of Dragons?" I then asked as I placed my hand on my chin.

**Normal p.o.v:**

Some where in the city of Crocus, the Trimens from Blue Pegasus then was face to face with SaberTooth Sting.

And while that was going on, by a gardening shop SaberTooth Dobengal then was about to go face to face with Mermaid Heel Beth VanderWood.

As a large explosion then went off, the Vision-Lacrimas'then showed Ren, Hibiki, and Eve all knocked out, as they then were teleported out of the city and back to the arena.

"SaberTooth, gains 6 points" Mato then cheered as they watched as SaberTooth's score then rose up.

And then Beth was teleported back to the arena. "SaberTooth gains another 2 points" Mato then explained as SaberTooth's score kept on going higher.

**Meanwhile, somewhere else in the city. Lamia Scale Chelia's p.o.v:**

"Where am I?" Looking around, I was so lost. "I should have followed my _'Love'_ and gone with Sherry" I huffed to myself as I looked around.

I then looked towards the sky, it started to be covered with dark greyish colored clouds.

"Awww" I whined as the clear blue sky then was taken up my the clouds. Walking with my head down, kicking a rock as I walked.

I then felt the energy of something charging towards me, jumping out-of-the-way I then landed on the roof of someones house. I looked up.

It was that new reserved member for Mermaid Heel. She was hovering in mid-air.

"My name is Skyla VaporMist. I will be your next opponent" She ordered. "Big mistake" I then smirked as I charged towards her.

We then jumped backwards and dodged my attack, landing in mid-air. _'What is she standing on? What type of Magic is this?' _I asked myself.

"Sky God Bellow's" I then chanted, as I leaned back... Taking in lots of air, I then blew it out.

As my black wind attack then flew towards her. Waving her hand across her body, left to right.

My attack then was sucked up into the clouds. "What the-?" I said in shocked, "The hell?" I then huffed as Skyla was smirking at me.

Pointing at her feet, I then got a closer look. White mist like things were surrounding her feet.

"What type of Magic it that?" I then asked her. "Wahahahaha" She then laughed.

"Sky God, don't make me laugh. Well now you are in my domain" She then giggled in a high voice.

"My name is Skyla VaporMist... The beings in it, beings in the sky" She then said in cheer, holding up her hands.

"Beings in the sky?" I questioned. Looking up to the sky, "All this is nothing but clouds" I then said to her.

Shaking her head. "Trust me, even if my power can't compare to Kagura-Chan's Magic, I can still fight" Skyla then cheered to me.

"Sky God Dance" I chanted as then had black wind dancing around me. "Mist" I heard a slight voice whisper, as then a white thick fog like mist started to surround us.

"What type of Magic it this?" I then asked again. "Ugh, I guess this Magic is still 'new' so not a lot of people know about it" Skyla then tiredly huffed.

"Still new?" I then questioned in confusion. I did know that over the length of the past two years that people have been creating new type of Magic, so I guess finding out a new type of Magic isn't that bad.

"My name is Skyla VaporMist, Mage of Mermaid Heel, also..." She then took a pause. "Cloud Magic Mage" Skyla then huffed.

"Cloud Magic?" I questioned. "The new Magic of the sky" Smirked Skyla.

"I see... But no matter what the sky, and the clouds are always under the Sky God's control" I then smirked as I made a fighting pose.

**Meanwhile, normal p.o.v:**

While the other battles were going on, the crowd in the arena started going crazy with every battle that was going on.

Lyon Vastia and Yuka Suzuki where running down the alley way, until a large wave of Magic then attacked them.

Sending them flying into the air. And landing back on the ground. "What the hell?" Questioned Lyon as him and Yuka then started to slowly stand back up.

As a girl with a sword appeared in front of them. "Kagura" Yuka then whispered in shocked as him and Lyon took a fighting pose.

"No, Lyon. You go on, let me handle Kagura" Yuka then said as he held his arm out in front of Lyon.

As shocked covered the white hair boy's face. "But-" He then was stopped from saying. "Trust me... Now go" Yuka then said to Lyon.

By giving a nod, "Wave Mist" Yuka then shouted as a wave of mist fired at Kagura, dodging the attack and then slashed Yuka.

Yuka was on the ground, but then slowly vanish as he was teleported back to the arena.

Looking around for Lyon, Kagura saw no signs of him. "Mermaid Heel, plus two points" Cheered Mato from the arena.

**Meanwhile, Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Web Shot" I heard a voice chanted, as me, Natsu, and Gajeel dodged the web attack we looked to see who it was.

"Arania" I said as I saw the girl who was dressed in a body suit. "Let's g-" I cut Natsu off from yelling.

"Natsu, Gajeel, go on ahead. I'll catch up" I told them, in an ordering tone of voice.

They both gave me shocked and worried looks. "I'll be fine, no worries" I then cheered back at them.

Gajeel then nodded and turned away. Natsu then just kept on looking at me.

"Salamander, let's go. Bunny Girl will be fine" Gajeel then said as he grabbed Natsu's arm and then started pulling him away.

Natsu and Gajeel then went away somewhere else, and it was now me and Arania.

**At the arena, Mavis's p.o.v:**

"Fairy Tail Lucy Heartfilia v.s. Mermaid Heel's Arania Web" Mato then announced.

A boy with white hair then came up to me. It was Rex, from Loyal Criminal. "Mavis-San" He said to me. "Yes?" I replied.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked me in a kind voice. I nodded. Just was w were about to leave, "What it that light glowing?" Asked Mato in a cheerful voice.

As we turn to look at the screen. Lucy had a platinum key in her hand. "Come to my aid" She then roared as light started shining down from the sky.

**Normal p.o.v:**

"Is she summoning a Dragon?" Mavis then asked in a shocked and worried tone of voice.

As the light then started to die down, it revealed a girl with long silky black hair up in a pony tail with bangs clipped to the side, and dark-colored eyes appeared.

"Mariamne" Rex then cried in a shocked of voice, as a tear streamed down his face.

Maria **(Mariamne) **was dressed in a white knee long dress, that was covered with black lacing, along with pink ribbons all along the both trimming.

"Maria, this is an order" Lucy then said in a stern sounding voice. "Protect me" Lucy's voice then roared.

With a nod, Maria then charged at Arania at lightning speed, knocking Arania out.

Lucy gain two points for Fairy Tail, and Arania then was teleported back to the arena.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Thank you, Maria" I said with a smile. Giving a slight bow, "This is my job, I shall assist you and your family for as long as I live" Maria then explained.

Waving the key above my head, Maria then disappeared. I then felt a dark aura starting to surround me.

Whipping around to see, there was nothing there. "What was that?" I huffed as I then just brushed it aside and was on my way trying to find Natsu and Gajeel.

**Meanwhile back to the arena. Mavis's p.o.v:**

"What do you need to talk about?" I asked Rex as we were some where alone.

"That aura, you felt it. That was just a minute ago. You felt it right?" He then asked me.

I nodded. As we were the only ones in the hall, a slight pressure of dark magic was around us.

It then vanished with in a split second. "The trust is we didn't come here to see Fairy Tail win" Rex then said to me.

"They why did you come here?" I then asked in a confused voice. "A Magical energy that is so dark, it matches Zeref" Rex then huffed.

Hearing that name made me frown. "Also... Lucy's Magic, it matches Zeref's Magic as well" Rex then said.

Hearing that, made my eyes widen in shocked. "How?" I then asked in shocked at what Rex just told me.

_The last day has started._

_By tomorrow, Lucy will be dead,_

_but Why?_

_Also it turns out that Juvia and Pacifica has a past together, also..._

_Juvia is the Black Water God Slayer!_

_Gray v.s. Pacifica, and_

_Chelia v.s. Skyla._

_What is the dark energy that they are feeling? and,_

_Why does Lucy's Magic matches Zeref?_

_Thanks for reading_

_Sorry for any miss spelled words._

_**(The last day will be divide into 3 chapters, so it will be long. Also the battle in this chapter that isn't completed, it will be completed in the next chapter's')**_

_**P.S. Please Review.**_

_**P.S. Also please vote for my poll on my profile**_


	22. Chapter 22

_Lost meaning of Fairy Tail_

_Chapter 22_

_Day 5: Beauty of Battles_

**Meanwhile, Gray v.s. Pacifica battle, Normal p.o.v:**

"Don't you tall about Nee-Chan in such a humble tone" Cursed Pacifica as she kicked up dirt, into Gray's face.

"Ice Maker: Shield" Gray quickly chanted, as a shield of ice appeared in front of him, blocking the sneak attack Pacifica was planning.

"White Water Arts"Pacifica then began to chanted, as she throw her hands up in the air.

As a large energy ball of white colored water appeared above Pacifica. As the 'White Water God Slayer's' eyes then started to turn white.

Her iris' of her eyes disappeared. Turning into black nothingness. "Your eyes?!" Gasped a stunned Gray, as he then backed away.

"White Water God Jewel Rage" Roared Pacifica's voice in anger and in hate.

As the water orb above Pacifica then was fired towards Gray. "Wahhhhhhhhhh" Gray screamed in pain as then large water orb sucked him up, and he was being thrown around.

"Gray!" Yelled Juvia's voice from the arena, as Master then placed his hand on her shoulder.

**Gray's p.o.v:**

I was drowning within the water. _'I can't lose'_ I said to myself in my head. I brought my hands together.

"Freeze" I then roared as the water around me then slowly started to freeze.

The whole orb then was frozen in ice, with my inside. I then started to wiggle around, and burst. The ice then was destroyed, as I was free.

"How?!" Questioned a stunned Pacifica. "I don't get it..." She then stopped as she stared at me in shocked.

"Ice Blade" I chanted. As my right fist, and left elbow then was covered with a lance like spear made out of ice.

"Seven Slice Dance" I then chanted, as the ice started to glow a bluish color. "I see... I have lost" Pacifica lastly huffed, as I spun around slicing her seven times.

Falling to the floor in defeat, she looked up to me. "Is this why Juvia Nee-Chan loves you?" She questioned as tears leaked from her eyes.

"Power... And love" She then giggled. "I finally understand it... Juvia joined Fairy Tail because she it loved. Gray-Kun... Thank you" Pacifica whispered, as she then slowly began to disappear.

"Please take care of Juvia Nee-Chan" She lastly said as she was fully teleported back to the arena, leaving the 'Chan' sound lingering in the air.

"I will" I then said, as I turned away and started walking off to somewhere else.

**In the arena, Juvia's p.o.v:**

"Fairy Tail plus two points" Mato happily sang. "Yay, Gray won" I cheered in happiness.

As the screen then turned to Chelia and Skyla's battle. "Look's like Chelia is having trouble" Wendy then softly said as she watched the battle over the screen.

I then felt something tug on my rim of my shirt. I turned to look to see who it was.

It was Pacifica, she then waved the _'I need to talk' _type of hand sign. I nodded. I had Levy watching over Lake and Reef.

I followed her, and we both then were in the hall ways underneath the stands.

Giving me, blank looks of nothing. "I'm sorry... Nee-Chan" She said, dropping her head.

I watched as she began to cry and the tears leaked down from her eyes. I then reached, and grabbed her.

I hugged her close. "Oceania... Juvia finally remembered" I then said as I slowly started to cry.

"Juvia Nee-Chan, you remembered" A teary girl said. "How could Juvia ever forget... Juvia is your big sister... Juvia left you alone, Juvia is so sorry" I then said again as I cried some more.

"After Juvia was a S-Class Mage, and part of the Element 4, Juvia totally forgot about you... And even after the war with Fairy Tail Juvia left Phantom Lord... You must have been so lonely" I then cried again, as she hugged me back.

"Quit Phantom Lord, come to Fairy Tail with Juvia" I then told her as we stopped hugging. Shaking her head.

"I have my own dream guild" Oceania then softly said. Looking at me with sorry eyes. I shook my head.

"Loyal Criminal" Oceania softly said as she turned away from me, I gave a silent giggled. "But why?" I then asked her in a confused look.

"They all are just like me that's why. They all are repaying for the sins they did" Smiled Pacifica/Oceania. "Loyal Criminal is a wonderful guild" I then told her with a smile.

"Juvia Nee-Chan" She softly cheered. I looked at her, "I love you" She then cheered as she hugged me. "Nee-Chan loves you too, Oceania" I then replied as I hugged her back.

**Meanwhile, in the city somewhere. Chelia v.s. Skyla - Normal p.o.v:**

"Is that all you got?" Skyla yelled towards a tired Chelia. "No" Huffed Chelia.

"I'm done with you now" Smirked Skyla. As the clouds above her then gather and started to form in her hands.

"Cloud Dance" Chanted Skyla, as the clouds then started to charge at Chelia, in a sort of dancing type of manner. "Enough" Howled Chelia's voice as she quickly healed her self.

"Sky God Bellow" Chelia then howl, as a blast of black wind five times the size of the normal bellow's attack.

Hitting Skyla, and then knocking her out of the sky. Skyla then fell towards the ground in defeat.

Skyla then slowly started to disappear to stand back up... "What the?" Questioned a confused Chelia. "Sorry, Chelia" Whispered Skyla.

With a quick attack, charging towards Chelia. Blood gushed out from Chelia's body.

"Kyaaaaa" Screamed Chelia in pain, clenching her side. Chelia dropped to the ground, in pain, clenching her side trying to stop the blood that was gushing from her side.

Trying to heal herself, she couldn't. "What?" A shocked Chelia then huffed. As Skyla stood in front of Chelia, with a blade made out of cloud covered in drops of blood.

"Living Rule Number One" Spoke Skyla. "Attack or be attacked" She then huffed.

As Chelia then was teleported back to the arena. And there, Wendy helped heal Chelia.

"I didn't know there was a member like that apart of Mermaid Heel" Huffed a shocked Wendy as she help Chelia heal.

Mermaid Heel then gain two points.

**Meanwhile, some where in the city. Normal p.o.v:**

Ichiya was running, and then was facing Dobengal. And some how, within a split second. Blue Pegasus then gain two points.

As all the other Mages then started running through the town. Lyon then encounter Gray.

"Shall we?" Asked Gray in a sly tone of voice . "We shall, the score will finally be" Smirked Lyon.

Lyon then charged at Gray, with an ice sword. Swiping it side to side. "Ice Maker: Lance" Gray shouted as streams of ice then charged at Lyon.

"Ice Maker: Eagles" Lyon then quickly shouted. As dozens of ice eagles then charged towards Gray's ice lance.

Both of the attack crashing together and sending shards of ice flying in the air. As the sparkle of the ice was a beautiful site to behold. It was a battle.

"Good but, not good enough" Shouted Lyon, as he hit his hand and palm together.

"I'm just getting started" Smirked Gray as the did the same thing Lyon did.

"Ice Maker" Lyon and Gray then both chanted in unison as they hit they're knuckles against they're palms.

"Ice Dragon" Lyon then roared, with all his might. "Fairies" Gray then shouted, as shards out ice, then were created.

As Lyon's Ice Dragon then was destoryed by the ice shards that Gray through at him.

"Ice Maker: Tiger" Lyon then chanted as a large tiger made out of ice then was charging towards Gray.

Taking in a deep breath. "I can do this" Gray softly whispered to him self. Hitting his fist on his palm.

As chilly air then started to surround Gray, "What the?" Questioned Lyon.

"Frost Maker" Gray then began to chant. As the chilly wind then was felt by Lyon. "Frost Magic?!" Questioned Lyon in shocked.

"Crystallize" Gray then chanted as the ice tiger then started to freeze. Tiny Crystals started to cover the ice tiger.

The tiger then disappeared. Standing face to face, "Where did you learn Frost Magic?" Asked Lyon in shocked.

"From a Fairy" repined Gray. Lyon then shook his head, and smirked. "Lets finish this" Suggested Lyon. "I couldn't agree more" Smirked Gray.

"Ice Maker: Ice Sword" Chanted Lyon as a large sword then appeared in Lyon's hand.

"Frost Maker: Crystal Bladed Sword" Chanted Gray as a crystal like sword appeared in his hands.

As Gray and Lyon took fighting poses, they both then charged at each other, flashing their swords.

Seeing shards of ice flying in the air. Hearing the sound of the ice and crystal blades slamming together.

But then... Out of no where, a large beam of white energy charged towards Lyon and Gray.

Not seeing the attack, both Ice Mages where hit and sent flying towards the ground with a loud 'thud' noise.

Looking up, "What was that?" Asked a painful voiced Lyon. "Sorry" A girlish voice yelled, as they all looked around.

As women with long black hair appeared. "It seems Phantom Lord Reborn, Alex Phantom joined the fight" Gasped Mato to the crowd at the arena.

"Phantom Lord" Softly growled Gray. Holding out her hand, Gray and Lyon then both started glowing a greenish color.

**In the Arena, Fairy tail Guild Box. Juvia's p.o.v:**

Oceania is staying at my side, and watching the rest of the Grand Magic Games. **(Pacifica's real name is Oceania)**

"Gray" I yelled in shocked as I watched Gray 'explode' with a greenish colored light.

"Nee-Chan" Whispered Oceania/ Pacifica. I turned to her, staring into her dark eyes and blue colored tone hair.

"Alex-San... Her magic is Rapture Magic, and also... In battle... She uses the weakness of the opponent and puts the battle in her favor" Explained Oceania.

**Normal p.o.v:**

As Gray and Lyon both where being knocked around. "Stop screwing with us-" Yelled Gray.

"And start fighting for real, stop hiding" Roared Lyon's voice, finishing Gray's unfinished sentence.

"I see" Alex then said. As she stopped using her magic, Gray and Lyon then landed on the ground.

Regaining their footing. Looking at Alex. As a sadist smirk came across her face.

"Sorry... Fairy, Lamia" She then smirked, raising her fist up in the air. She then charged at Gray and Lyon, sending them flying back in the sky.

"I shall..." Alex roared darkly as she swung her arms around. As a dark magic then started to surround her.

"Send you crashing down to hell..." She then roared darkly again as orbs of dark magic were surrounding Gray and Lyon.

As the black orbs then attack them over and over again. "Like Phantoms" She then howled as she threw her arms up in the air and then as shadow like beings then charged towards Gray and Lyon.

"Wahhhhhhhh" Screamed Gray and Lyon in unison, as pain rushed into both of the Ice Mage's bodies.

Both boys slamming down on the ground with full force. Not moving any more.

As both boys then slowly began to disappear. They both then were teleported back to the arena.

Phantom Lord then gain two points thanks to Alex, she then moved on the next scene.

**Gray's p.o.v:**

I was busted up and bloody, Wendy was healing me, while Chelia was healing Lyon.

Master came up to me. "Master, I'm sorry" I choked as I dropped my head in failure.

"My child... You fought well, and gain points for Fairy Tail. You have nothing to be sorry for" Master then told me.

I then felt a hand mess up my hair. I looked up. "Pacifica?" I questioned as I saw her standing next to Juvia.

"My real name if Oceania" She said to Gray. "Only a few people in the world can face Alex. She is the off spring of light and death itself" Oceania explained to Gray in a scared and shocked tone of voice.

**In the city, Normal p.o.v:**

As that was going on. Jura then came across, and was facing Alex. "So you are the strongest female mage in Phantom Lord?" Questioned Jura in a kind but yet stern tone.

"Yep" Smirked Alex, she then jumped back away from Jura. Shuffling in her pocket, pulling out a darkish grey colored orb.

Whipping it at the ground, a dark cloud of smoke then covered the surrounding area.

As Jura then looked again, as the smoke started to clear. Alex was gone, it seems that she didn't want to face Jura.

Meanwhile, while all that mess was going on at the middle of the city, two sword Mages meet.

"Kagura" Huffed Erza as she had a sword at her side, ready to requip into any armor.

"Titania" Hissed Kagura. As Kagura then quickly charged towards Erza.

As Erza dodged the attack, at the same time she just had requipped in to her Flight Armor, and then took to the sky.

Kagura then followed, "Nee-San... Forgive me" Huffed Kagura, as she whipped her sword out of the casing and slashed it at Erza.

Erza was sent flying to the ground, her armor shattered and cracked off her body as she tried to stand up.

Groaning at the pain. As Erza then regain her footing on the ground, she then changed into something else.

Her 'Heavenly Wheel Armor' then appeared on her body. Waving her swords around. Ten or more swords than charged towards Kagura.

As all the swords then were sliced and disappeared. With a flash of blue light, Erza then was in her 'Sea Empress Armor'.

"Water Slash" Erza sharply whispered, swing her sword around. As a wave of water appeared charging at Kagura.

Bring up her sword, Kagura did so, and everything was gone. As both girls kept on attacking and attacking each other.

Erza launched and attack towards Kagura. Thrusting her sword, the attack was sent flying back to Erza.

They both then did one last attack. Charging at each other with full speed, holding both of they're swords in front of each of they're both.

Crashing, and clashing. Erza's sword stabbed into Kagura's body, while at the same time Kagura's sword stabbed into Erza's body.

As they both then coughed up blood. Erza saw something. Giving a bloody smile to Kagura, a weird look covered her face.

"I knew... your voice, your action, your smile..." Erza then smirked with a kind smile.

"What about it?" Questioned a confused Kagura. "And also... This!" Erza then huffed as she held up a tiny plant leaf, with rough edges.

"You" Growled Kagura. "Your her... Simon's little sister' Cheered Erza as she then got the slight scent.

"I too, am from the Rosemary Village" Erza then cheered. "Y-you" Huffed a shocked Kagura.

"Nee-San wouldn't ever shut up about you" Huffed Kagura as tears slowly can into view from her eyes.

"You saved my life" Whispered Kagura. As she then backed out of Erza's blade. Pulling out the sword from Erza as she then backed away.

"Erza... Thanking you... For everything" Kagura lastly whispered, as she then slowly started to fade away and been teleported back to the arena.

Fairy Tail then gained 4 points, for taking out Mermaid Heel's leader. And while that was going on, other dramatic battles were starting.

Some where else in the city. A certain blonde hair Mages from SaberTooth, just ran into a pink haired Mage from Fairy Tail.

And while that was happening, two black-haired slayers' then ran into each other.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

"Natsu" Hissed Sting at me, as we then had a stare down. "Shall we finish this, once and for all?" I then offered in a deep voice.

"Sure" Sting smirked at me, as his fist then was surrounded by a white energy. Jumping up into the air, trying to get an attack from above.

Swing his leg down towards me, using my arm to block. Swing my leg up, he then dodged my attack.

Slamming his fist into the side of my head, sending me flying back wards. I then counter attacked with a kick to his legs, losing balance.

"Roar of the" We both then began to chanted in unison. "White" He then roared. "Fire" I then roared. "Dragon" We both then roared in unison.

As a beam of white light then charged at me, and a beam of fire charged at Sting.

As the attacks flew towards each other, slightly missing and grazing the other beam.

I was hit with Sting's attack while at the same time Sting was hit with my attack.

Sending us both flying backwards. Wiping the blood from the side of my mouth, I then smirked.

"That all you got? And to every think, you wanted to be Lucy's mate! Dont make me laugh, show me what you really got" Roared my voice as I then grinned at sting.

"Burn in Hell, Natsu" Sting roared at me, as he covered his fist with white light and charged at me.

**Meanwhile, Gajeel's p.o.v:**

"You are nothing compared to Lucy or Salamander" Rogue mocked. It then hit a nerve.

"I'm nothing like Bunny Girl or Salamander" I then replied as I charged at him and then turned my arm into an iron pillar.

Striking Rogue with my iron arm, he was sent flying into a building with such force that the whole build then started to crumble and fall into a pile of rumble.

Rogue then slowly began to get back to his feet. "Who are you?" Rogue then side as he looked at his own Shadow.

"What the hell?" I questioned in confusion. As a dark force then started to over take the insanity of Rogue.

He flashed a grimly smirk at me. "I'll show you the power of darkness" Huffed a dark voice, that came from Rogue.

"I always dreamed about going to Phantom Lord. I dreamed about it because of you, I looked up to you" Rogue then admitted.

I then started to laugh at him. I felt no pity for him. I knew something dark took him over.

"Trust me... I know I'm not that type of person" I then huffed as I started to build up energy.

"Come on Bunny Girl, Salamander, and even shrimp could do this" I then smirked to myself as I gathered up all my power.

"Force Mode" I then darkly yelled at the top of my lungs. "As dark and light energy started to swirl around me.

"Celestial Iron" I then roared as I started to glow a dark green color. I then felt light energy build up in my body.

As I then started glowing a dark greyish color. "Rogue, you don't look up to me, you fear me... I'll help you remember that fear" I then roared as we charged at each other.

_Thanks for reading_

_Sorry for any miss spelled words_

_**P.S. Sorry for the really late, update. Drama with friends and school, also homework and grades, just I never have enough time.**_

_**Sorry for the short chapter at the end also. **_

_**I might be slowing down on updates, but I promise no matter what, I will still be updating.**_

_**Also, for to show how sorry I am, I will be updating one of my other stories. And from votes on the poll, I will be updating 'Fairy Eater' chapter 1. **_

_**And again I'm really sorry and hope that you all will still read my stories. Well bye!**_

_**Please keep on reading!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_Lost meaning of Fairy Tail_

_Chapter 23_

_Day 5: Roar of Three Dragons of Fairy Tail_

**Some where in the town, Natsu v.s. Sting: Normal p.o.v:**

As Natsu dodged the rain of Sting's attacks, swing after swing, strike after strike. Sting was not landing a single blow at Natsu.

"Roar of the" Natsu and Sting then started to chanted in unison as they started to suck in air.

"White Dragon" Sting then roared. "Fire Dragon" Natsu also roared.

As twisters of white light beams, and a fire beam then charged at eat other. As a large booming sound went off, a field of smoke then took over the surrounding every.

As both boys then ran through the smoke, trying to sneak attack each other.

Failing, both of the boys fist made contract. Sending the smoke flying, and disappeared.

"Not bad" Sting and Natsu smirked at each other in unison. As they charged each other again.

Swing fist, and legs. Going full power on each other. Hit after hit, they were beating each other up.

Neither was giving in, punch after punch. Strike after strike. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist" Natsu then yelled in a deep voice, as his fist was taken over by fire and thrusted his arm at Sting. Sending him flying with a trail of fire.

Sting got back up, and cracked his knuckles. "White Dragon Fist" He then chanted as his fist then was covered with a white energy.

He hid Natsu, sending him flying backwards into a building. With a trail of white light following after the attack.

Getting back up to his feet, wiping the corner of his mouth. "Do you think you can defeat me with that?" Smirked Natsu.

**Meanwhile, Gajeel v.s. Rogue. Normal p.o.v:**

Kicking up his legs, Gajeel hit Rogue. Sending him flying. Rogue then got back up and attacked.

As an even darker energy was bursting off of Rogue. He was like a different person.

"What the hell?" Gasped a slightly fearful Iron Dragon Slayer. As he then was thrown backwards. "Shadow Dragon Roar" Rogue then chanted.

As a beam of black and dark energy than was fired towards Gajeel. The attack was filled with so much darkness, that it forced Gajeel right out of the Celestial Iron Dragon Mode. **(Some attacks made up)**

Lying on the floor in pain. "This is it" Smirked Rogue. "Shadow Dragon Midnight Death Beam" Smirked Rogue.

As an evil and dark color beam then shot from his hand. Gajeel then started to scream. Like the dark energy was fire. Burning him alive.

"Wahhhhhhahahahaha" Laughed Gajeel, as the screams of fear then turned into a sadistic laughter.

And then soon, Gajeel started to eat the shadow energy. Gajeel's eyes turned dark and black, while he started to become surrounded with shadows.

**In the Arena. Levy's p.o.v:**

"Mama, what is happening to father?" Asked a shocked Hikari, as Echo had his arms wrapped around his scared little sister.

Protecting her from the demon like image that was they're father. "Gajeel" I whispered in complete shock and fear.

"He looks like monster" Lily then said in shocked as he was at my side. "That's nothing different" Joked Jet.

"Shut up, that's not Gajeel" I then snapped at Jet. Looking at me in pity and regret.

I felt tears attacking my eyes and run down my eyes. "Mommy?" Questioned Echo as he looked up at me.

**Meanwhile in the battle, Gajeel's p.o.v:**

I then entered another Force Mode. This time... The Iron Shadow Dragon Slayer.

I was surrounded with a dark magic power. "I'll create new fears for you" I then smirked.

**Normal p.o.v:**

Gajeel charged at Rogue. Slashing an iron sword out from his arm, he then sliced Rogue.

"Shadow Dragon Wax-Wing Attack" Rogue then chanted as he whipped his arms around.

A wave of dark magic came flying out, and then if attacked Gajeel. Dodging the attack, Gajeel charged towards Rogue.

Turning into a shadow, Rogue did so. Gajeel followed behind. Both Dragon Slayers were hiding within the shadows.

Getting next to Rogue. Gajeel pulled Rogue right out from the shadows and then started knocking him around again.

Gajeel tossed him high up into the air. "Iron Shadow Dragon Roar" Gajeel then roared, as a roar almost the size of a real Dragons roar.

Landing on the ground, creating a crater. "I can't move" He whispered.

Gajeel then had his fist made covered with steel scales. "I'll finish you" Smirked a dark and grimly Gajeel.

"Gajeel" A very faint voice cried. Gajeel froze in place. "Levy?" Gajeel through.

**Levy's p.o.v:**

_"Gajeel" I then cried again in my head as I was talking to Gajeel telepathic, thanks to Warren._

_"Please Gajeel. You might kill him. Please stop this" I cried as the tears began to show themselves in my eyes._

_ "Le-vy?" He then questioned. "Stop please... I'm begging you, the fight is over stop" I cried as I had tears on my face. "I don't like seeing that side of you" I cried even harder when I said that._

_ "Levy" Gajeel's voice sweetly then said. "Don't cry... Levy... I'm sorry" Gajeel then said._

I then watched as Gajeel stop his attack, and then just sat down in front of Rogue.

**Gajeel's p.o.v:**

Huffing on the ground in fear. "How are you... This strong?" Questioned a shocked and scared Rogue. I then watched as the shadow thing then disappeared

As I was giving off a dark and light energy field. I then left the Force Mode stage and I was normal.

"Because... I have something I'm fighting for" I told Rogue. "Really? What are you fighting for?" Rogue then asked.

I snickered. "I'm fighting for my guild, for my Nakama. Besides, I have to be strong for my kids before they say that they're father is a weakling" I then smirked.

"Goodbye, Gajeel" Rogue then said. Rogue then was starting to be teleported back to the arena.

**Normal p.o.v:**

Fairy Tail has gain 2 points again. While Gajeel's battle came to an end. Natsu's one was just about to truly start.

"Roar" Both Natsu and Sting then roared as a beam of fire and white energy then exploded from both of the boys.

"Why don't you give up?" Asked a winded Sting. "Because I'm fighting for my Nakama" A winded Natsu then replied.

"Nakama? What does that even mean? You idiots go around yelling it out, and no one even knows what it means" Mocked Sting.

"Nakama... The meaning if endless. I could me friends, family, lovers. Nakama is a word that has infinity meaning to it. Nakama... Is the official word for the friends of Fairy Tail" Natsu then cheered stupidly.

"Don't make me laugh" Smirked Sting. "Why wouldn't you give up?" Ask Natsu.

"Because... I can't lose. I am a SaberTooth Mage, we are not losers" Smirked Sting.

Natsu then frowned. "Then... What about Lucy? Eh? You said if SaberTooth wins then Lucy will have to join SaberTooth. Lucy lost a couple of her matches, so what? You saying Lucy is a losers?" Questioned Natsu.

Sting was silent. He just got owned by Natsu. "I never said anything about Lucy being weak" Sting then roared back.

"Just letting you know... In Fairy Tail no one is weak" Natsu then said to Sting as he made a fist.

Smirking, Sting did. "Oh, really?" He then questioned in a sly tone of voice.

"From what I heard. 10 years ago Lucy left Fairy Tail because her team called her weak" Smirked Sting again.

Natsu frowned at what he said. "Shut up bastard" Natsu cursed. As the boys both had a start down, giving nasty glares to each other.

"For Lucy's rights..." Natsu then began. "We both shall fight" Sting then said.

Readying both of their fist they did so. Charging at each other at top speed. "Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon" Natsu then chanted, " Fist of the White Dragon" Sting then chanted.

As both boys clashed with fist of white and fist of fire hit each other. "Roar of the" Both boys then chanted as they started to suck in air.

**Meanwhile at the Arena. Natsu's and Lucy's son, Charcoal's p.o.v:**

Both of the roar were pushing each other backwards and sent both boys flying away.

"Daddy" Yelled a shock Fate. As she was watching the battle going on. It's messed up really. Even for us being only two-year old we get the world.

We get it, life and death. We get that the world is in bad times. We get it, we get fighting, blood, love, hate. We get it all.

Turning to Fate. She was holding on to her stomach. "What happen? Are you okay?" I questioned, as I then looked at her with worried eyes.

"I feel it, something dark and evil is coming here" She then said as she clenched her stomach even more.

"Why was is us? Who is the lair?" I them asked myself as Fate looked at me with painful eyes.

We both knew what was going to happen soon. We know, they told us. But who is telling the truth.

"They took to the skies already" Whispered Fate, as she had small tears within her eyes. "What?" I gasped in shocked. "By the time they get here... The winners shall be crowned... And Hell will rise and destory the Heavens" She cried again with a painful frown and rain drop like tears.

As Sugar, her Exceed then try to comfort her. Sugar failed to do so.

"If it's true what they said... Mama and this nation will fall" I then huffed, as I turned to look about at the screen.

**Back to the fight. Natsu's p.o.v:**

Fighting with my all, Sting was almost out of magic and is tired. And so was I. "Holy Ray" Sting then shouted at the top of lungs.

As a white beam then fired at me. Hitting me in the gut, I then groan in pain as I was sent flying backwards. Hitting the side of a house, it then was destroyed.

I got back to my feet. "Sword Horn of the Fire Dragon" I then chanted as I charged towards Sting. **(Some attacks made up)**

With my whole body on fire, I then rammed into him. Grabbing on to his shirt, I then tossed him up into the air.

Spinning around, while in mid-air. "Holy Breathe of the White Dragon" As Sting roared again.

As I dove right into the path of this roar, feeling the whirl wind of energy slice my skin.

I pushed through his attacks. It only pushed me down into the ground. I then was on the ground, feeling the beam pushing me down into the ground even more.

I attack then stopped and I couldn't move any more. I was stiff on the ground of the arena.

I could hear Sting's voice cheer. "I did it... I beat Natsu and Lucy will me mi-" I then cut him off.

Forcing my self to get up, I then jabbed my fist into his gut. I then started gasping for wind.

On his knees gasping for wind. "Lucy has already been taken... Find some one else" I then groaned at him in a dark voice.

"Natsu" He whispered back to me. "Does she really mean this much to you?" Sting asked me with a smirk.

I nodded. "Lucy means the world to me, and much more. She is the mother to our children and my mate" I reminded him.

"I see" He then said. Standing up on his two feet. We both stood proudly. Staring into each other's eyes. A good four feet away from each other.

"This shall be... Our last attack for each other" Sting spoke as he then had his white energy surrounding him.

I nodded. Fire then started to surround my body. We both took fighting poses, and ready to attack each other.

**Normal p.o.v:**

In the arena, everyone are on the edge of they're seats. "What will happen? Who will win? Natsu v.s. Sting" Mato roared as he was going out of control with excitement. **(Sting's finally move is made up)**

Natsu and Sting was smirked at each other. "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art" Both Natsu and Sting then chanted in unison as they both prepare to attack.

"Holy Dawn: Commandments of Sins" Sting then roared. "Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade" Natsu roared as well.

As a torrent of fire spun from Natsu's body, and a beam of black and white energy then was blasted.

Both attacks bursting with destructive energy. A blast was sent flying into the area around them, whipping out a fourth of the two.

The blast caught some other Mages, by mistakes but they were okay. As the smoke and dust cleared from the air.

Natsu and Sting, standing with each other's fist in their face. Smirking at each others, as blood oozed out from both of the boys fist and mouths.

"I see, now" Sting then huffed. Falling back, to the ground. He was staring up into the sky.

Natsu then sat down, next to the laying down Sting. "I finally see... I'm not ready for Lucy yet" Huffed Sting as he smiled into the sky.

Natsu just laughed and donned his stupid grin at Sting. Slowly Sting started to be teleported back to the arena.

"This is the world... There are some people who just can't beat others" Smirked Sting. "Good battle, Sting" Natsu smirked.

As they nodded to each other one last finally time. Sting then disappeared, Fairy Tail has gain 2 points, and Sting was teleported back into the arena.

In the arena cheers for Natsu exploded from the crowd and even the judges. As Sting was then in a room that he was being healed in.

He was with Rogue, Frosch, and Lector. "Sting" Cried Lector, as he was sad that his partner/best friends last to the same person twice.

"Lector, why are you crying?" Sting shyly asked Lector with a slight giggled. "You lost" Cried Lector.

Shaking his head, holding it up high and proud. "But now I know... I finally get it what Lucy sees in Natsu" Sting said as he started to pat Lector's head.

**Meanwhile, in the town. Normal p.o.v:**

Natsu's and Gajee'ls fight between SaberTooth came to an end. Another battle was started to spark up. Orga Nanagear v.s. Laxus Dreyar.

"I see, you are the reject of Fairy Tail" Smirked Orga. Was him and Laxus started down.

"I am no longer a reject" Smirked Laxus. "I am Laxus Dreyar... A Mage of Fairy Tail, and I'll show you the punishment for calling me a reject" Smirked Laxus. **(Some attacks made up)**

Cracking his knuckles. "Black Lightning Storm" Orga chanted, as he fired black lightning towards Laxus.

Turning his body into lightning, he then swiftly dodged the attack that was launched at him.

"You can't beat me that easily" Smirked Laxus, getting behind Orga he then kicked him, sending him flying into a building.

"Roar of the Lightning Dragon" Chante Laxus as a beat of lightning fired from his mouth.

Striking Orga, as the lightning disappeared. Orga stands back up, unphased.

Charing at Laxus. Unleashing a storm of punches, kicks, hits, and headbutts. Laxus wasn't even able to land and attack.

"Fairies can't beat Tigers" Smirked Orga as he then round-house kicked Laxus sending him flying.

"Lightning body" Laxus then chanted, as his body turned into lightning. Charging he then dove into Orga's body and then left. Just like a shock wave traveling through the air.

Still unphased by the attacks. "I see that you don't get it" Smirked Orga, as Laxus and him was staring down.

"I am the Lightning God Slayer" He then roared with cheer. "So" Laxus then blankly said, like it was nothing.

"Eh?" Huffed Orga in shocked as he was excepting a different reaction. "Your Magic maybe able to slay Gods... But my Magic will make Gods bow to the Dragon" Laxus smirked as he charged.

"Lightning God Bellows" Orga roars. "Imma gonna finish this" Roared Laxus, as he ready to take on the attack.

Readying him self, he then wrapped the black lightning attack around his body. **(Some attacks made up)**

Laxus the quickly began eating the attack, of the black lightning. "What the hell?" Roared a shock Orga, as Laxus finished the lightning off with one last large gulp.

As golden-yellow and black lightning then started to his body. "Fairy Tail... Is just full of monsters" Smirked Orga.

"Oh, really?" Questioned Laxus with a ticked off tone of voice, as he gripped his fist.

"Then let me show you how scary we '_Monsters_' could be" Laxus smirked as he brought his hands together.

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Arts" Laxus began to chanted as lightning started to appear in his hands.

"Huh?" Gasped Orga. "Dragon God Jolt Lightning Arrow" Laxus then chanted as a large lightning shaped spear then appeared in Laxus's hand.

Thrusting it at Orga, hitting him in the chest. Orga was sent flying away. With the lightning spear still attacking him.

While he was being pushed away from Laxus with the lightning spear, he was teleported back to the arena in the middle of the attack.

He was knocked out cold. The attack then disappeared. "Eh? Guess you couldn't handle the rage of a '_Monster_' " Smirked Laxus.

Fairy Tail then gain two more points. "Finally a true beast I can release my fully power on" A voice then said behind Laxus.

Turning around. Laxus then saw Jura. "Shall we?!" Smirked Jura as he was ready to go full on, with releasing his power.

_The 3 male Dragons of Fairy Tail all fought._

_Rogue v.s. Gajeel_

_Winner: Gajeel_

_Natsu v.s. Sting_

_Winner: Natsu_

_and lastly_

_Orga v.s Laxus_

_Winner: Laxus._

_What battles will happen next?_

_And as the clock ticks down to the finally guilds,_

_what will be of Lucy's life at the end of the Grand Magic Games?_

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**Sorry for any miss spelled words**_


	24. Chapter 24

_Lost meaning of Fairy Tail_

_Chapter 24_

_Day 5: Old Enemies Clash_

**The town somewhere. Normal p.o.v:**

Jura and Laxus fight then started. But somewhere else another battle was starting.

As Sherry Blendy then was facing Ichiya V. Kotobuki and Nichiya. "Doll Play Magic: Earth" Sherry then chanted.

As a large beast like thing of earth then started to rise. Swinging its mass earth hand, it then tried to hit Ichiya and Nichiya.

Ichiya was in the way of the earth beast. "No men" Mewed Nichiya, running he then pushed Ichiya out-of-the-way.

Hitting Nichiya the earth beast did so. Knocking Nichiya on his back. "No, men stay with me" 'Cried' Ichiya as he held Nichiya's paw.

**(Nichiya is an Exceed, by the way, if you are just forgetting)**

"What they hell?" Questioned Sherry in shocked, as she stood still and stunned watching the two Blue Pegasus's member scene.

"Earth Doll, finish th-" Sherry then was shocked as she was stopped in middling of her command.

As a large sword then came flying, slicing through her Earth Doll's head and body.

As the pieces of earth then fell back down to earth, with smoke and dust-up in the air.

"Men" A sharp roar in Ichiya's voice then cried out from the dust. It was so dusty you couldn't see.

As the dust and smoke then began to settle down, sight be came more clear for Sherry.

As she looked back again. Ichiya then was defeated, and him along with Nichiya was teleported back to the Arena.

Looking to see who it was. The reddish-pink haired Doll Play Magic Mage then was faced with an old rival that got er blood boiling.

Lamia Scale then got two points for knocking out Nichiya, while the other guild then got 4 points for knocking out Ichiya.

"Lucy" Hissed Sherry in a calm but dark tone of voice. "Hi, Sherry" Huffed back Lucy as she gave a small wave.

"It seems we have an old score to settle" Smirked Sherry, as she stood proud. "It seems that way" Huffed Lucy, taking in a deep breath.

As Sherry and Lucy then had a face to face, stare down. "Requip: Key of the Weapons" Lucy began to chant.

As a silver key then appeared in, Lucy's hand. A silver light then shined.

"Open: Gate of the Chisel. Come to my aid" Lucy began chanting, as a silver robot metal orb like thing then started to form into a sphere shape thing.

"Huh?" Questioned a confused Sherry. "Sorry Lucy but... Doll Play Attack: Puppeteer" Sherry then chanted.

As after Chisel then was about to fire at Lucy. Smirking. "Chisel... Sorry" Whispered Lucy in a sadden tone.

As Chisel then started to shine, and make weird machine noises. And then a beeping sound then started beeping. Going faster and faster... Until.

***Boom* *Bam* *Boom***

Chisel explode. He then was sent back to the Spirit World. "What the hell?" Cried a shocked Sherry.

"Bomb Mode: Complete" Lucy then whispered. "I know that your magic can take over my spirits Sherry" Lucy then reminded her.

Thinking to her self. Lucy then began to suck up air. "Sky Dragon Roar" Lucy roared as a twister of wind then charged towards Sherry.

Jumping out-of-the-way. "House Doll" Sherry then chanted. As the building behind, Lucy then started to move.

It slowly rose up from the ground. Soon grew rather larger. "I see your Magic has grown stronger" Lucy said to Sherry, was she was dodging the attacks that the moving building was throwing at her.

"Earth Dragon Roar" Lucy then howled as a twister of earth then rose up from the ground and then started to charged towards Sherry.

Jumping out-of-the-way, Sherry did so. But her 'Doll house' attack than was destroyed by the blast from the roar. **(Some attacks made up)**

"Doll Play Magic: Wind" Sherry cried, as she then had wind wrapping around her body. And create a large wind beast.

"River of Stars" Lucy then chanted, as she grabbed her whip that was on her side.

Slashing it at the wind beast, the beast only yanked Lucy's whip. Is it got tied around the wind beast's wrist.

Lucy lost her whip. "Hahaha, what now Lucy?" Smirked Sherry. Smirking. "I have learned couple of tricks over the past few years you know" Explained Lucy.

As she then started moving her right hand in a wave-like motion. As veil of lightning then started to surround Lucy's hand.

Slashing her arm to the side, she then made the lightning veil then fly towards the wind beast.

As the water for her whip, started to draw the attack of lightning towards it.

The water whip, that Lucy has got from Virgo then started to be surrounded in Lightning.

As the lightning and water attack than started to shock the wind beast. The beast then feel to its knees and disappeared.

Lucy has got her whip back, and placed it on her side along with her belt. "Just like the first time" Sherry then smirked. "First time?" Questioned Lucy.

"The first time, me and you ever fought. In Galuna Island, just like that battle. We only use our orignal magic that we first had from the first battle" Explained Sherry.

Lucy nodded. "A fair fight" Smiled Lucy. Sherry then charged towards Lucy, with her hand in a fist. Lucy was standing there, ready to block the attack.

**Meanwhile, Jura's and Laxus's battle. Normal p.o.v:**

Huffing and puffing. Laxus and Jura both where worn out and breathing deeply. "This is Laxus" Huffed Jura.

"You know-" Jura then began as he finally got his breath completely. Standing proud, Jura did so. Laxus then try to stand proudly as well.

"Some people in this world, you just can't beat" Jura then roared. As he charged towards Laxus, he couldn't move out-of-the-way in time.

Getting punched in the back of the head, Laxus then was pushed into the ground, face first.

As shock then rose from the people in the arena. "But they might just be attack your feet" Roared Laxus, as he then rose up from the ground.

And with a powerful, push. He sky uppercut Jura in the chin, causing him to blown away.

**In the arena, Master Makarov's p.o.v:**

I stood silently in shocked. As I just watched as Laxus defeated Jura, right before my eyes.

"Don't forget the power of youths" Smirked a girly voice as I turned to look as the Mavis.

"First?" I questioned in shocked. "So, have you chosen?" Mavis then asked me. I shook my head. She frowned.

"I see, well lets watch then battles" She then fakery cheered, as I could tell something was bothering her.

I waited and listen as Fairy Tail was given two more points. Even if Fairy Tail was in the lead, SaberTooth might try something. Or even Phantom Lord I bet.

**Meanwhile Lucy v.s. Sherry. Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Requip: Key opposite of Love, opposite of Hate" I then began to chanted, as I then requipped two keys in my hands.

"Open: Gate of Hate, Gate of Love. Come to my aid" I then ordered as a dark and white tone color of lights then appeared before me.

A man dressed in long skinny jean like pants, with a long sleeve vest over. And a lady, with a lovely tone of red marking up her knee-long dress with flat sandles.

"Lala, and Hades" I then roared. "Love?!" Cheered an amazed Sherry as she then was in a daydream.

"I'm here to help you, my lady" Lala calmly said. "What ya need, my lady" Huffed a cool acting Hades.

I giggled a bit, "Attack" I ordered them both. Nodded, they then went into attack mode.

"Loving Light Ray" Lala shouted as she then was using Light Magic. "Hateful Darkness Jab" Hades then shouted as he was using Dark Magic.

"Doll Play Magic: Earth" Sherry chanted, as an earth monster then started to rise up from the ground.

As the earth monster, and Hades's and Lala's attack then smashed together. The beast pushed throw, my spirits attack. It was rushing at me.

Bracing for impact. I closed my eyes, and crossed my arms our my head. Protecting myself.

I felt someone push me and then carry me away. Looking up, "Hades?" I questioned in shock as he placed me down on the ground.

"Be more careful, my lady" He said to me as he then jumped back into action. I nodded.

Holding both Lala's and Hades's key in my hand, in between my fingers. As Lala and Hades then continued to fight, they but were tired.

Retreating back a bit, to give some space in between themselves.

"Lala, Hades. Thank you, return now" I huffed, as I slashed they're keys aside. With a glowing light they then disappeared.

As Sherry was standing at her monster's side, waiting for me to make my move. Thinking, who should go next?

"Requip: Key of the Fool" I then chanted as a wheel of keys then surrounded me. I grabbed a key, that was sapphire in color.

As the rest of the keys then disappeared. "Open! Gate of the Primate, I summon thee" I then howled, as a brown light shined.

"Malcom" I then ordered, as a man about the size of Happy then appeared. With brown colored skin, small fluffy like ears. With a monkey, like that a two feet long tail. Along with furry armor gaurd plating on his shins and forearms. And also with monkey like eyes, plus a pair of twin Katanas strap around his back.

**(Malcom is the Monkey Zodiac from the Chinese Zodiac)**

"Hi there, Senorita" Malcom spoke. As he then took out his swords, and took a fighting form.

**(Senorita is Miss, in spanish. Malcom will be speaking some spanish. Just letting you know)**

"Fight, Malcom" I then roared as I held out my hand. Nodding, "Si, Senorita" Malcom then huffed, as he charged.

**(Si means Yes, Senorita means Miss)**

Swing around his dual blades. "Dual Cut" Malcom roared, as he then started to spin on his tail, and charge towards the earth monster.

As the earth monster, then started to split and fall to the ground as nothing. "Return, Malcom" I chanted, as I waved his key in the air.

He nodded, with a glowing light he disappeared. I was slightly huffing, while Sherry was huffing a little heavier than I was.

"Wanna keep going?" I huffed, as I wiped the sweat from my forehead. Sherry nodded. "Melee Combat" Sherry then offered.

I nodded, "Fine by me" I gasped. Taking a fighting pose, Sherry then charged at me.

Striking at me, swing her fist. I dodged it, swing my fist up. I jabbed her in her side, and while that was happening Sherry brough up her foot and kicked me in the side.

Backing away from each other. Making our hands into fist, we both then charged at each other.

As Sherry's fist was in my face, and my fist was in her face. We both smirked at each other.

I then lifted up my leg, and then round house kicked her. She went flying back wards, into a tree.

Not getting back up, she couldn't move anymore. "Sherry" I yelled in shocked as I ran up to her.

I was at her side. "I guess..." Sherry then started to huff in between breaths.

"You will always be strong then me..." Sherry then huffed, as she started to cry. I looked at her with soft eyes.

"Sherry, you are strong in your own way. You are strong in your love" I then told her, as I knew how much 'love' ment to her.

She smiled at me, slowly she then was being teleported back to the arena. "Sherry" I huffed, as I then started to glow a sky blue color.

Sherry then started to glow with me as well. "Lucy?" Sherry questioned. The light then went down, and disappeared.

"I healed you" I smiled at Sherry. "Thank you... Lucy" Sherry smiled, as she then disappeared. She was most likely now at the arena.

**Normal p.o.v:**

Lucy gain two points for Fairy Tail. Cheers started to roar out, as another battle was slowly coming to an end.

At Jura's and Laxus's battle, chucks of earth were flying around everywhere, along with lightning bolts being created.

Huffing deeply. Both Jura and Laxus were getting more and more weak with each attack and magic being used.

"This is it" Huffed Jura, as he then started to gather up power. As a brownish red color was being expelled from his body.

As a golden light then started to be expelled from Laxus's body. Magic was exploding everywhere within the air.

"Memory Maker" A voice then boomed. And for a second all the Magic in the air started to sie down.

And Rufus from SaberTooth then appeared out of no where. "Eh, may I cut in" Smirked Rufus as he then started to release his Magical energy.

"Don't get in our" Laxus then roared as he let out a lightning bolt attack, Rufus dodged it. "Way" Jura then roared as he took out Rufus.

Jura gained two points for Lamia Scale. Rufus then was teleported back to the arena.

As Laxus and Jura then started to release they're Magical energy once again. **(Some attacks made up)**

"Now where were we" Huffed Laxus, as he then let his Magic go. As Jura and Laxus both were just about to blast the final blow.

"Earth Sword" Jura then roared as a large earth sword then started to charge towards Laxus.

"Lightning Bolt" Roared Laxus as a wave of lightning then charge towards Jura.

As the lightning then head Jura, and the earth then hit Laxus. Both Mages fell back and then were out for the count.

In the arena, every one was shocked. "What is this?" Mato yelled in shocked, as he watched as the battle come to an end.

"It's a tie" Yajima then ordered. As Jura and Laxus then was both teleported back to the arena. Both guilds then gain one point for the tie of the battle.

**Meanwhile, in the town. Normal p.o.v:**

While that battle was over, Mermaid Heel's Millianna and Skyla v.s. Phantom Lord Reborn's Nova.

"Phantom Lord" Hissed Millianna as she was about to charge at Nova but was stopped by Skyla.

"I hate the Phantom Lord Guild. After I heard the stories of what they did to Fairy Tail and Er-Chan, I then started to hate that guild" Millianna then explained.

Skyla gave a shocked look to Millianna. As Nova brushed off what she then said. Taking a fighting pose.

"I do not care for your rage at my guild" Huffed Nova, as a dark energy then started to surround him.

"Kitten Blast" Millianna roared as a long orange cat looking tube then shot towards Nova. **(Some attacks made up)**

Dodging the attack. "Cloud Prison" Roared Skyla as the clouds form up above then started to spin, and got close to Nova.

The clouds then trapped Nova within the clouds, as it turned into a prison like shape.

"Millianna, now" Howled Skyla, as she backed away. Charging forward.

"Kitty Paws" Millianna chanted, as the orange tube like things then started to surround her hands and builded up and turned into large kitten like paws.

As Millianna then charged at swiped her large paw attack, it hit the cloud prison and broke right throw it. And it hit Nova as well.

being sent flying back wards. Regaining his footing again. "Now it's my turn" Nova said in a calm and settled tone of voice.

"Shadow Gasp" Nova than chanted as a spiral of shadows then was charging towards Millianna and Skyla.

As the shadows then didn't attack them, it just blinded them. With each breathe the Mermaid Heel Mages took, the shadow wrap got tighter.

"Wahhhh" Cried Skyla and Millianna. As both girls were gasping for air, the bind got tighter and without them knowing... Nova was taking away they're Magical Energy.

"Millianna, hold on" Huffed a painful voice that was coming from Skyla. As Skyla then started to stared up into the big cloud filled sky.

"Help... Please" Skyla whispered, as the clouds in the sky then started to grayish black.

"Cloud Bullets" Skyla whispered, as blackish grayish orbs of clouds then started to rain down.

It hit Nova, in the bright side. Nova's attack released them both. "M-Millanna" Skyla then began to huff, as tears formed in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry" Skyla then whispered as she dropped to the ground, just like a rain drop.

"Skyla" Cried Millianna. As Skyla then started to disappear. She was transported back to the arena.

As Millianna was feeling weak, with slight tears in her eyes. She couldn't fight anymore.

Dropping to the ground, on her knees. "Nova" A voice then roared. As Crimson, Pierce, and Dust-Storm then appeared.

"Nova, calm down. She can't fight anymore" Pierce then said as he placed his hand on Nova's shoulder.

"Shut up" Nova then roared, as he wacked off Pierce hand. He then made a B-Line for Millianna who was down on her knees.

Throwing her up into the air, Millianna cried in fear. "Shadow Force" Nova then roared as he sent a pulse of dark energy towards Millianna.

"Wahhhhhh" Cried Millianna in pain, as she then fainted from the pain in the middle of the attack.

She then was transported back to the arena, and there she got help and sent to the sick bay right after she got there. Nova got two points.

"Nova what the hell?" Roared Dust-Storm. As the other three Phantom Lord where upset that he kept on fighting Millianna even thou she couldn't fight anymore.

"Shut up, pest" As Nova waved his hand. "Fire" Nova then whispered as a wall of fire then surrounded him and his other guild mates.

"Fire Spin" Crimson then chanted as the fire that was surrounding him then turned into a twister.

Firing the attack at Nova, he did so. "Earth" Nova then whispered again as the earth started to shake.

"Earth Peace" Dust-Storm then chanted as an earth then stopped shaking. "He is using our Magic" Huffed Crimson.

"Wind" Nova then said, as a strong breeze started to blow. It lifted up Dust-Storm, Crimson, and Pierce off from the ground.

"Tornado" Pierce then ordered as the wind then turned around and started spinning into a full tornado that might be able to rip apart people.

The wind then disappeared. "Nova just calm down" Said Crimson. "Perish... Enemies" Huffed Nova.

"Elemental Shadow" Huffed Nova as a twister of shadow, fire, earth, and wind then appeared in a large twister.

It then hit Dust-Storm, Crimson, and Pierce. Knocking them all out. All three of them were then teleported back to the arena.

Nova then gain six points. Even thou he just took out three of his comrades he still gain the points.

"Nova" A voice then roared. Turning around, Nova then was facing a Scarlet haired Mage.

"Titania" Smirked Nova as he stared at her. "Hurting Millianna is one thing" Huffed Erza as she then closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"But turning you back on your Nakama" Erza then whispered as she started to glow a reddish color.

"Is just unforgivable" Erza roared as anger danced across her face, and she then charged towards Nova.

_Laxus v.s. Jura_

_Winner: Tie_

_Lucy v.s. Sherry_

_Winner: Lucy_

_Nova v.s Skyla and Millianna_

_Winner: Nova_

_Nova v.s. His own Guild members_

_Winner: Nova_

_Next Time... Nova v.s. Erza_

_What will happen when Erza faces Phantom Lord?_

_As the Grand Magic Games are drawing to an end..._

_Lucy fate is about to become..._

**Thanks for reading**

**Sorry for any miss spelled words**

**P.S. Please Review**


	25. Chapter 25

_Lost meaning of Fairy Tail_

_Chapter 25_

_Day 5: Rainbows within Shadows_

**Battle, Erza v.s. Nova. Normal p.o.v:**

As clouds above then started to swirl, with a mix of dark grey and egg-shell white.

The clouds looked amazing, the way that they were moving. It was almost like they know something bring is going to happen.

As a scarlet-haired Mage stood in front of the black-haired, masked Mage from Phantom Lord Reborn. A scowl then crossed Erza's face.

**(Sorry if this is confusing, and I never mention this before but Nova has been wearing a mask from the beginning)**

"Nova" Erza then growled fiercely, as she then started to glow a crimson red colored, as she started to fly up. "Requip" Erza roared.

As Erza then started to get new armor. Loud clicking of armor plates being put together.

And with a flash of smoke the glowing of the lights died down and disappeared.

"Black Wing Armor" Erza then chanted as she was in her black, sexy armor that showed lots of skin, and are paired with large black wings.

"Hm, I see" Huffed as he then started to look at Erza's armor from head to toe. Along with her requipped Armor, Erza had a large axe at her side as well.

"Shadows Bomb" Nova then whispered as, large black orbs of dark energy then started to appear around Erza.

As they then started to go off, on after another. Erza then quickly started to lean, left to right. Dodging the attacks.

"Water Pulse" Nova then chanted as a blast of water then charged at Erza, from out of no where a big light then started to shine again.

The water attack then was sliced him half, and looking up to see through the bright light, it was Erza but now she was in her 'Water Empress Armor' but she was using her Lightning Spear from her 'Lightning Empress armor'.

"What the?" Questioned Makarov from the Arena, as she was watching the battle from over the Vision-Lacrimas.

"She is using different Armors with different Weapons to try to increase her Magical Power, but yet at the same time she is deflecting her Magic as well" Explained Mavis, as she smiled.

Meanwhile back at the battle, Erza then charged towards Nova. "Lightning Water Slicer" Erza chanted, as water from her amor then started to fusion with the lightning from her spear.

A wave of lightning and water then charged towards Nova. "Foolish" Nova whispered, as the water-lightning attack then just flew right past him. It didn't do anything to him.

"I shall not lose" Was all that Nova said. As the his shadow under neat him then started to split into two, swing around.

It then got smaller and smaller, then started to go towards Nova's body. Nova's shadow then disappeared all together.

"Requip: Morning Star Armor" Erza then chanted as she was in her bright-colored armor now.

"Nova, why are you doing this? Harming your own comrades?" Erza then questioned.

Turning his head. "I shall repay for my sins" He then started as he stopped, as placed his hand on his mask.

It was almost like he was going to take it off, but he didn't. "Once I lose... My mask shall fall" Offered Nova. Erza nodded.

Within a blink of an eye, Erza then charged at full speed towards Nova. Swing up a leg for a kick, Erza dodged the kick from Nova.

Swing her sword around, Nova grabbed on to the blade. With his power, Nova then yanked the sword from Erza's grip.

**Erza's p.o.v:**

As Nova then shattered the blade of my sword with his bare hands. "How?" I questioned in shocked, as I then felt a sharp pain.

I was punched in the stomach by Nova, I was gasping for air. "You can't beat me" Nova huffed, as a shadow then started surround him.

"Nova... Shut up" I then roared, as I charged at him. Requipping a new sword, in my hand. I then stabbed him in the stomach.

I then backed, away. As he placed his hand over his wound, shaking his head. "Shadow Sword" Nova then chanted, as a twister of shadows then appeared.

As Nova then started to charged towards Erza swing his sword back and forwards, Erza then dodged the blade just in time.

"You say, harming my own Nakama is a sin?" Huffed Nova as he then started down at Erza.

"Fool! Harming your own Nakama is far worst then a sin, you're a scum" I then hissed in anger.

"Well, what Nakama?" He then asked, I was caught off guard. "I am lonely... Not needed in this world" Nova then started, he stopped.

"I get it now" I then whispered. "Huh?" Nova questioned. I then stood proud and tall, "I remember you" I then huffed with a soft smile.

As I started into his eyes, I could tell he was shocked. ***Crack*** As a loud popping sound then went out.

A clip of Nova's mask then fell to the ground, in a quick reaction. Nova grabbed his mask.

As shards of his black and white mask then fell to the floor. "I see" Huffed Nova.

"Rainbow Shadow" He then roared, as a wave of Shadows then charged at me. I couldn't move fast enough. I was hit with the attack.

I then felt sharp pain shooting into my body. "Awwwwww" I cried out in pain, as I then was in a rainbow of colors, surround with a black shadow.

"Feel pain... Understand pain... Accept pain... Know Pain" Roared Nova's voice as I could hear it in my head.

I tried to requip, into a different armor but when I tried I couldn't. I was forced out of my other armor, and I am now in my normal clothes.

"My pain... Scarlet" Nova voice then huffed. "Shall always be greater then yours" He then hushed. I was still in darkness.

"That's not true" I than bravely roared, as I felt a wave of calmness then starting to spring up.

"Requip" I then started to order. As lights then started to shine, brighter and brighter. I felt like I was going to Heaven.

"Angel of Sins" I then ordered, as I then started to be requipped into a new armor.

A pink loli-girl knee-high type of armor, that had a pattern design. Along with knee-high boots with wing-shaped ribbons design on top. With a large warrior king like head guard with wings, and sharp wolverine like claws. And to top it all off, large white angel wings on the back.

"Requip: Sin Sword" I then chanted again, as a staff with a pair of wings appeared in my hand.

"A new Armor?" Questioned Nova as he stood in awe at the armor. "I shall, bring you down" I then roared, as I charged.

"Sinful Cut" I chanted, my sword began to glow. Swiping it across my body, a flash of blue light rose up.

It then attacked Nova, as sliced him in the chest. he then went flying back words. "Holy Sin" I then chanted, as a bright light started to glow.

If sent pease and calmness into the air. "What is this feeling?" Questioned Nova, as he was shocked.

As from the bright light, flower petals then started to float down wards onto the ground.

"Peace" I smiled as I started into the beauty of the light. I turned my head to see Nova. "Sorry, Nova. But this is for your own good" I then huffed, as I ready my claws.

I then rushed up to Nova, he didn't see it coming. Slashing at his mask. ***Crack* *Smash***

I looked down at the ground, a cracked mask was destroyed and shattered.

Looking to Nova. Turning his head. Our eyes meet. With tears in his eyes... "No, don't look at me... I'm just an... Ugly Sin" He whispered.

I then walked up to him. "Why were you hiding?" I sweetly ask him as I stared into his dark-colored eyes.

"I'm sorry" He whispered... "Nova" I then huffed, I then stopped. Shaking my head, "That's not your name" I then smiled.

"It's nice to see you... Shadow!" I then cheered with a smile as I hugged him, and then pulled away.

His face was covered with tears. "I l-Lost" Shadow whispered. As Shadow then started to become hazy.

"Shadow... Cana's waiting for you" I then smiled to him. He nodded, and then he was teleported back to the Arena.

"Huh? Nova is Shadow... Never she that coming" I then whispered to myself as I then unrequipped my armor.

**(Shadow was a member from the Fang Dragon Guild in my first Story, 'True meaning of Fairy Tail')**

**In the Arena, Cana's p.o.v:**

Erza gained four points for us, as she then defeated Shadow. I was standing shocked.

Tears started to appear in my eyes. I then felt Rex placed his hand on my shoulder. Looking at him.

"Go" He smiled towards me. With tears swelling my eyes, I nodded. I then started to run, underneath the Arena.

I then found him. "Shadow" My weak voice roared, with sorrow and cheer. My eyes were burning from the salty tears, and I could barely see.

"Cana... I" Shadow then began as she stopped. "Dumbass" I then smiled. As I ran towards Shadow, I then jumped on him.

Clinging my arms around his neck, and my legs around his waist. "Shadow" I then cried, as my tears landed in his shoulders.

"Cana I?" He questioned. Looking at him, "I'm sorry for my sins" Shadow whispered, in a low tone of voice.

Shaking my head side to side like a crazy person. "Your sins... You have repaid for them already" I then cheered, as I dug my crying face into his chest.

"I missed you" I then cried. "I missed you too, Cana" Shadow sweetly whispered into my ear, as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you" I then shyly choked as I looked into his dark eyes. Flashing a silly grin at me, "I love you too!" Cheered Shadow.

**Meaning while, in Fairy Tail Guild Box. Normal p.o.v:**

"Master Rex" A voice then said to Loyal Criminal's Guild Master, looking up. "Yes?" Questioned Rex to Jade.

"Shadow has return" Jade told Rex with a silly smile. Nodding, "Yes. I know, but for now... Let Cana have him" Rex then smirked.

**Meanwhile back on the town. Normal p.o.v:**

Erza, Alex, Lucy, Minerva, Gajeel, and Natsu. Are the only ones still in the fight.

As Erza was trying to rest from her last battle. "Haha, looky looky what I found" A squeaky voice laughed.

As Erza then looked at, to see a girl with black-haired appeared. "Shall we dance?" Huffed Erza, with a smirk. Alex nodded.

"Requip: Robe of Yuen" Erza chanted as she then was in her purple robe armor.

"Rapture" Alex chanted, as green lights then started to surround Erza. And with an explosion, Erza was forced out of her armor.

On the ground huffing. "Really? You are this weak! How the hell did you ever beat Nova" Giggled Alex.

"His name is Shadow" Roared Erza, in anger. "So what" Huffed Alex as she didn't care.

"Requip: Armor-Less Amor" Erza then chanted as she was now in her Japanese clothing like armor.

"Tsk" Huffed Alex, as she brushed off Erza. "Rapture" Huffed Alex again, as she then let a green light surround Erza.

The light went off and Erza was blasted into the air, again. Being knocked out of her armor again.

"Came at me" Huffed Alex as she was playing around we Erza. "You bastard" Whispered Erza, as she was completely out of Magic.

"Erza... Guess what?" Smirked Alex in a fake cheer. "What?" Whispered Erza, as she was breathing in deep.

"After I defeat you... Imma gonna got fo Lu-Cy" Alex then smirked with a dark look.

Something then snapped in Erza's head. "If you hurt Lucy, I shall kill you" Hissed Erza as she stood proud.

"Hm, I see" Smirked Alex. "Oh, also... I hope you guys liked the destroyed guild we left you, I did it all myself" Smirked Alex.

"What" Roared Erza in a dark voice. "How could you" Whispered a shocked Erza. "You'll pay" Hissed Erza.

As she started to glow with a dark light. Erza was in her Black Wing Armor.

Dodging the attack Alex fired at Erza, she then came charging at Alex. Like a bat out of Hell.

As Alex did an attack on Erza she was forced out of her requip. As Erza took a fighting pose again. Erza then start to requip again.

This time it was her Lightning Empress Amor. Charging at top speed, Erza slashed Alex on her side.

Ripping her clothes, exposing some parts of her underwear. "Huh?" Huffed Alex in disappointment.

"Fool... You are just like him, your both losers" Laughed Alex. "Like who?" Huffed Erza.

"Jellal" Smirked Alex... Erza then snapped... "You bitch... Don't talk about my Nakama like that" Erza then roared, as she started to be surrounded by a large energy.

"Requip" Erza roared with anger. "Armor of Nakagami" Erza then roared. "Rage" Erza then huffed, as she had a large weapon at hand.

Swinging it around to hit, Alex. Hitting her in the side of the head. "Disappear" Roared Erza, as she then started to summon something. Preparing for a large attack.

"Nakama's Revenge..." Erza then began as she whispered, as she was quickly being drained of her magic.

As a rainbow of light then started to bloom from the darkness, but the light then was useless.

"Cannon-" Erza then was starting to choke, leaving the 'on' sound of the word 'cannon' lingering in the air.

As Erza then felt another sword stab into her side. Erza started to split up blood, and a lot of it.

"Fall... Titania" Laughed Alex. As she was then standing over a fallen Fairy Tail Mage.

While the battle was happening. Everyone was shocked, as Titania the Fairy Queen. Then fell to her knees.

As Erza was forced out of her equipped again, she was on the ground. In the fetus form, she was defeated.

As the 'Armor of Nakagami' sucked away all of Erza's Magic. Covered with blood, sweat, tears... And shame... Erza was down and out for the count.

"I see" Smirked Erza, as she then was slowly being teleported back the to Arena. "Lucy... I pass this on to you" Smirked Erza, as she then disappeared.

"Okay" A voice cheered in happiness. Alex started to look around. Alex had gain two points for her battle and defeating Erza.

"Lucy-San" Whispered Alex. "Alex?" Huffed Lucy as she then was faced to faced with Alex.

"You defeated Erza... Wow" Lucy gasped in shocked. "But... I'm different" Smirked Lucy as she took a fighting pose.

Alex smirked. "Light Dragon Roar" Shouted Lucy as a beam of white light then shot from her mouth.

"Fool" Alex smirked as she then was hit with the attack, Alex then started to eat the attack.

"What?" Gasped a shocked Lucy as she watched in horror as Alex finished eating her attack.

"Hehe" Giggled Alex as she then smirked. "No way? How?" Lucy shockly asked. Flipping her hair, "Foolish girl" Smirked Alex.

As Alex then started to rub at her right eyes, she then stopped. And a large scar, about 3 inches was slashed over her eye.

"This is my power" Huffed Alex, as she then began to release white and black Magical Power into the air.

"My name is Alex Phantom, daughter of Jose Porla... Next Guild Master to Phantom Lord... I shall make my name known" Roared Alex, as the energy around her started to go insane.

"I am... The Darkness-Light God Slayer" Alex then roared as she had madness in her eyes.

"How can that be?" Lucy asked in confusion. "I was trained... By the God of Light, Apollo... And had the Dark God Lacrima implanted into my body" Explained Alex.

"Now, attack" Roared Alex, as she thrusted out her arm, hand spread widely and facing towards Lucy.

As shadows of dark energy then flew towards Lucy, jumping out-of-the-way to dodge it.

"Poison Dragon Roar" Lucy chanted as acid then flew out of her mouth and charged towards Alex.

Bracing for the attack, the acid hit her. Nothing happened. "Weak" Smirked Alex. "Water Dragon Claw Cutter" Lucy chanted.

As water covered Lucy's hands, and turned into a claw type of form. Lucy then charged towards Alex. Slicing her claws back and forward.

The attack then hit Alex, and she was sent flying back wards. "Darkness-Light God Bellows" Roared Alex, as a beam of light and dark energy then charged towards Lucy.

It sent her flying back into a building. Hitting the build with so much power it then was shattered and destroyed.

Gathering up her power. Lucy stood up. "Force Summoning" Lucy began to chanted, "Celestial Spirit King" Lucy then roared.

"Armor" Lucy then ordered even before the Spirit King appeared, as a golden light then started to surround Lucy.

"Requip: Celestial Armor" Lucy chanted, as golden lights started to flash. Lucy then was in her Celestial Armor. Holding a sword in her hand.

"Come at me" Lucy then hissed as she was holding her sword, in a fighting pose. Smirking, Alex then charged at Lucy.

As both girls then glided past each other, they stood still. And then as a bloody gasp out broke, Alex then broke out laughing.

Falling to the ground, Alex then had a gash in her side. While Lucy was wiping the blood from her blade.

"The Phantom is just all take... And no action" Alex then admitted, as she then started to have tears in her eyes.

"Heheh- Wahhhhhh" Alex then started to laugh as it turned into crying. "Why did I lose" Alex then began to cry, as she was lying on the ground in a small puddle of her own blood.

"You lost... Because you don't know your weakness" Huffed Lucy as she left her armor and was in her normal clothes.

"My weakness?" Questioned Alex as she then began to started disappearing. Lucy nodded.

Alex then was teleported back to the arena, and Lucy gained 2 points for Fairy Tail.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

With my blood spilled on the battle fields along the city, and my sweat dripping down my face, along with my wounds wide open.

"And then there was four" I huffed, as I notice that Natsu, Gajeel, Minerva and me were the only ones left.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhh" I heard a bloody voice scream, in pain. "Gajeel" I yelled, as I revealed that was his voice.

I then started running to them, "Gajeel - Natsu" I roared as I ran, following after the screams and smell of blood.

I turned a corner, and came to an open plain where all the builds were destroyed and rubble were lying everywhere.

In the middle of everything, I saw it. Minerva was holding Natsu by the throat, while a torn apart Gajeel was resting underneath her.

"Natsu, Gajeel" I then roared, as I saw both boys then slightly turn they're head to look at me.

"Luce" Whispered Natsu with a faint smile. "Bunny Girl" Huffed Gajeel as he was in too much pain to smile.

"Blondie" Smirked Minerva, as she then giggled in a sadistic tone of voice. "Your just in time to watch the show" Laughed Minerva.

As she then picked up Gajeel in her other hand, and started to throw both Gajeel and Natsu into the air.

"Natsu, Gajeel" I then roared, as I was running to go and save them. Jumping over fallen buildings and running through shards of broken glass.

"Die" Roared Minerva, as she then flashed a beam towards Natsu and Gajeel. I froze in shocked, as the blood chilling screams of pain then torn at my eyes.

"Gajeel, Natsu" I whispered in shocked as tears fell from my eyes, and it the ground. The attack was over, I then watched as they fell back to the ground.

"Natsu, Gajeel" I roared, as I ran to them. "Force Summoning - Aries. Make a wool bed" I then quickly ordered.

As with a flash of pink light, Aries appeared and then made a pink fluffy bed made out of wool.

Natsu and Gajeel landed on the wool bed, and Aries then disappeared back into the Celestial Spirit World.

I was at Natsu's and Gajeel's side. Seeing them up close was a horror. With gashes and slashes covering their body.

Minerva was tormenting them. It broke my heart. Tears filled my eyes and it started to burn.

"Lucy, sorry we lost" Whispered Natsu, as he looked at me with blank and pained eyes. "Bunny Girl we pass it on to you" Huffed Gajeel.

I nodded. As Natsu and Gajeel then disappeared, they were teleported back to the arena.

"Four points for me" Smirked Minerva, as she appeared two feet away from me.

Me and Minerva are the only ones left now, "Fairy v.s. Tiger" Huffed Minerva in a sadistic tone.

"Who shall win?" I then said in a dark voice. As I then took a fighting pose.

"I'm anger" I then whispered as I gently closed my eyes... "Die Fairy" Roared Minerva as she launched an attack at me.

"I'm anger" I then roared, as I shot open my eyes. "Stage 5... Lost eyes" I then roared...

_Nova v.s Erza_

_Winner: Erza, _

_And it turns out Nova is Shadow._

_Shadow and Cana then reunited,_

_While that was going on..._

_Erza v.s. Alex_

_Winner: Alex,_

_Lucy v.s. Alex_

_It turns out Alex is the Darkness-Light God Slayer_

_Winner: Lucy_

_and _

_Minerva v.s. Gajeel and Natsu_

_Winner: Minerva_

_Now the last battle,_

_Minerva v.s. Lucy_

_Who shall win?_

_Fairy v.s. Tiger_

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**Sorry for any miss spelled words**_

_**P.S. Please Review**_


	26. Chapter 26

_Lost meaning of Fairy Tail_

_Chapter 26_

_Day 5: The last battle,_

_The winner is crowned_

**Battle, Lucy v.s. Minerva. Normal p.o.v:**

As Lucy then charged into her Stage 5 eyes... Everything then started to change.

The surrounding matter of objects then were sent flying into the air, to make way and to clear the surrounding area.

Making a clear battle field. Eyes glowing bright Scarlett-Red, with her Magical Energy pouring out of her like a spill bucket of water.

A girl... Dripping with blood from head to toe, while her opponent... Stands and watches, with slashes and gashes along with scars everywhere.

"I shall show you... How a king fights" Minerva roared, with laugher. As a rush of wind than stormed right past her.

She stood shocked. Whipping her head around, she saw Lucy standing behind her... With a dark aura, and cannibalistic eyes.

"It seems I missed your body... I shall not miss with the next attack" Smirked Lucy, as she had large dragon like claws for nails and a bloody look in her eyes.

"I see... I have awaken the sleeping Dragon" Smirked Minerva. As Lucy then ready her self for another attack.

Lucy had her 'Wind Wings' engaged. It was the fastest of her fastest wings.

As Lucy then roared a bloody roar, turning around rapidly. Charging towards Minerva at full speed, Minerva then prepared.

Just about to attack Lucy, turning her charing attack into a spiral-spinning dodge.

As they both then flew back, and away from each other. Gaining distances from one another.

Charging again, Lucy roared. "Snow Dragon Roar" Lucy chanted, as a beam of snow shot from her mouth charging towards Minerva.

"Fool" Huffed Minerva, as she used her Magic to turn the surrounding rea of the snow beam. Turning it to heat, all the snow then melted away like nothing.

"Bastard" Huffed Lucy. As Lucy then turned her fighting pose in to a straightened standing up pose.

Slowly and softly closing her eyes... "Dragons... Feed me your anger" Lucy then whispered.

"Huh?" Questioned Minerva. It was easy to tell, that Lucy was still holding on to her Magical Seal a bit.

Lucy was still scared. Lucy was afraid she might lose her self forever. "I can't be scared" Lucy then whispered, as couple of tears fell for her eyes.

As the earth then start to shake, rain started to fall from a cloud-less sky, wind roared across the at the battlefield... And Lucy started to let herself go.

Jus then, when everything was over... Something then started... Above Lucy, a black magic circle then opened up.

As a beam of light then was ejected off of Lucy's both, and entered the black magic circle.

Screams of pain and terror then arose from Lucy's body. "Huh?!" Questioned a shocked Minerva, as she known none of this was her doing to Lucy.

Within a blink of the eye, the beam was gone. And Lucy then fell to the floor. Everything was then calm.

"Huh... E- Hahahahahahaha, wahahahaha" Laughed a stunned Minerva as she watched as Lucy was no longer moving.

"You defeated your self with your own Magic? How stupid" Smirked Minerva, as she then turned her back on Lucy and started walking away.

Stopping in her tracks, and twisting her head around to say something to Lucy.

Minerva then felt a sharp stabbing pain within her left side. Tilting her head downwards, a freshly opened flesh wound laid resting on top of her skin.

"What?" She huffed, as blood freely poured out from her wound. Snapping her head to see, where Lucy was just resting.

"Where are you?" Minerva roared, as she couldn't find Lucy. She was nowhere to be seen... Until...

"Looking for me?" An unhuman like voice then roared. Looking to see. It was Lucy.

With hair white as snow, eyes red as blood, and scales black as night. This was it... The true power of the Stage 5 eyes...

"Shall we dance?!" Smirked the unhuman like voice that was coming from Lucy's mouth.

As Lucy then rapidly charge towards Minerva, she dodged the attack. Twisting her body around, bring up her leg to kick Lucy.

Ducking out-of-the-way, Lucy then brough up her leg and wacked Minerva in the face.

Minerva then was sent flying backwards, hitting a building that had half of its foundation ripped off from the ground.

"Bitch" Minerva roared, as she then rushed up to Lucy. With a rainbow aura surrounding her hands.

"Ih Ragdo" Minerva chanted, as she had her hand flat down with her middle and pointer finger-pointing up at the hand.

As an orb of space then started to cover Lucy... "Die" Minerva then roared, as the orb that covered Lucy then exploded.

As smoke and dust flew up into the air... Minerva then stood in trumpet, as she saw no movement through the smoke and dust.

Shaking her head, she saw something move. And then large black dragon like wings then started to flap, blowing away all the dust.

Charging, with a fist that was covered with a veil of lightning bolts. Minerva was able to stop the attack.

Getting closer looks into Lucy's eyes... "Who are you? Where is Lucy?"Growled Minerva in a low voice as she know that the girl in front of her was no longer the girl had been fighting from before.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

_'What is happening to me?' _I asked myself was I felt my body moving but I could feel no pain, or that I can control my body.

It was the Stage 5 eyes... Mavis told me about this... She said that,_ 'By having both Dragon Eyes and Fairy Heart under my power... I might lose hold of my sanity' _Or something like that.

_'You can do it, Lucy' _I then heard a voice in my head say. I could hear voices cheering me on.

_'Fairy Tail' _I though to myself as I could see everyone from Fairy Tail cheering me on.

_'My Family... My Nakama... My Lover... My Children' _I said in my head. As I watched my body attack Minerva.

_'I will... I swear I will'_ I began to think out in my head... "Still be myself" I then felt my self yelling out loud.

As I took a fighting pose... "Requip" I then began to chant, as I was then surrounded by a wheel of keys.

"12 Zodiac" I then whispered as all the golden keys then came forward. "I summon thee! The 12 Zodiac... Come to my aid" I then ordered.

As flashes of golden light then exploded everywhere within the area. I then saw as all 12 of my golden key spirits were all summoned.

**Normal p.o.v:**

"Attack" Lucy ordered, as all 12 of her Zodiac spirits then charged towards Minerva.

She was defeating them one after another. She was then down Lucy three most loyalist spirits.

Loki, Aquarius, and Virgo. They all attacked in unison, but then all failed as they all were attacked and defeated. All of Lucy's spirits then disappeared.

"Hmm" Lucy began to hum, in a sly tone of voice. As she aura around her then slowly began to change.

It started to feel more normal, still all dark and scary but normal at the same time. "Celestial Dragon Roar" Lucy then roared out.

As a beam of stars shot from Lucy's mouth, it hit Minerva. But then she used her Magic to trade places with a build and got away from Lucy's attack.

"I shall defeat you... And I shall... Destroy SaberTooth" Lucy then roared, as she gave a thumbs up sign and then turned it upside down.

Something then snapped within Minerva... "You bitch" Minerva hissed in a low and cold voice.

"Don't look down on... On... SaberTooth" Minerva then roared, as a rainbow energy then started to from around Minerva's hands.

At top speed, Minerva then charged towards Lucy. With fist full of Magic. Minerva then started to attack Lucy.

Punch after punch, hit after hit... The tide has turn. Minerva was going all out ont Lucy.

Minerva then grabbed Lucy by her forearm, and then started to take hold of Lucy's body while striking Lucy at the same time.

"How dare you talk down on SaberTooth" Minerva then roared again. It seems that what Minerva trigger was.

While Lucy's and Minerva's battle then had a complete turn around. In the arena everyone watched in horror at the bloody scene.

"What is this folks? A complete backwards beating" Mato shouted in horror as he walked the battle.

"How can this be? Dragon Eyes are unbeatable!" Natsu then yelled in horror and shocked, as he was watching his mate being destroyed out on the battle field.

Back to the battle, Lucy was being thrown around like a rag doll. "I shall make you regret the day you were born" Minerva sinfully laughed as she was enjoying tormenting Lucy.

As Lucy would scream from time to time, with the unbearable pain that she is feeling.

And then in one last attack, Minerva then slammed Lucy face first into the ground.

"Wahahahahahahahaha" Laughed Minerva as she rose up from the top from the bottom.

Minerva then walked around in a small circle. "I did it!" She cheered. "I have done it!" Minerva roared again.

"I have brough Fairies to they're knees" Minerva then laughed as she was to full of her self and her guild.

"I am the winner! I'm the king of war! SaberTooth is the best" Minerva then began to roar again over and over again in cheer.

"No" A slight voice then whispered in pain. Looking, the voice was coming from Lucy.

"How can this be?" Minerva then huffed. As Lucy then slowly began to get back from the ground...

Tears running down her face. But they were different. Theses tears... They were different...

"What the hell?" Gasped a shocked Minerva. As Lucy rose up from the ground. "I am not done, yet" She painfully whispered.

As her eyes... No longer blood-shot red... They were leaking red... Lucy was crying blood... It may sound messed up...

As the Fairy Tail insignia was craved into Lucy's eyes, Lucy's eyes were now the color of golden honey... With the insignia of Fairy Tail craved within it.

Also... As bloody tears rolled down Lucy's swollen and beaten cheek. "This eyes... Are my pledge" Lucy explained, as she started to smile at the idea.

"This is my 'Code of Honor', my honor of being a Mage... A Mage of Fairy Tail" Lucy then cheered, as she took a fighting pose.

"Very well" Whispered a dark Minerva. As Minerva then charged towards Lucy, gliding past her.

Slicing and cutting at Lucy's skin. Lucy didn't move. She was saving her energy.

As Minerva just kept on attacking Lucy, cutting the skin blood leaking down... Minerva then started to punch Lucy.

Punch after punch, strike after strike... Beating Lucy, but yet Lucy still didn't move. Holding her fighting pose, with her eyes lightly closed.

"I have... Come to far... I have... Suffered too much" Lucy then whispered, as her blood tears then started to dry and stain her cheek.

"I shall not lose" Lucy then roared, as sh shot her eyes open. She that Minerva was about to strike her, she jumped out-of-the-way.

Kicking Minerva back, gaining some distance again. "Bitch" Cursed Minerva as she got back up again.

Lucy then smirked, while Minerva scowled. "Come at me" Whispered Lucy.

As Minerva then started to charge towards Lucy. Minerva then start to chant something. **(Some attacks made up)**

"So Hohe Teh Am Go Ru Qi Wa Me" Minerva then started to chant, as Lucy had no clue what she was saying so what it even means.

As Minerva was closing in on Lucy, she then started to chant.

"Judgement of the Skies,

Freedom of the Land"

Lucy then began to chant, as golden energy then surrounded her. As spirit like ghost looking things then started to fade in and out around Lucy.

"Spirits and Souls...

Come forward,

lend me you power"

Lucy then started having ghost like spirits around her, as Minerva then started to gain more ground and get closer to Lucy.

"Light of Life...

Darkness of Death...

I am the ruler..."

Lucy's voice then roared as she continued to chant. As Minerva then leaped towards Lucy.

She was froze... Minerva then was caught in something and couldn't get out of it.

"What the hell?" Minerva then roared as she was floating in mid-air but she couldn't move.

"A living Law...

O Wondering Spirits"

Lucy then roared again, as spirits like ghost start to be more seen. Traveling and floating all around Lucy.

As Minerva then notice that ghost like spirits were holding her up in mid-air. She tried to get release but couldn't.

"Sent me your Tears...

Cry"

"Wait no, stop" Minerva then roared as she know something bad was about to happen.

As a bright light then started to surround Lucy. "Pain" Minerva then whispered in shocked, as she started to feel pain.

"No... I'm... Stop... No... Pl-" Minerva voice then was cut off from her plead.

"Anima Libera"

As all the ghost like spirits then started to scream blood roars. They all then turned to a golden beam of light and then all charged towards Minerva.

"Wahhhhh" Minerva then screamed, in pain. As the lights then started to burn. **(Anima Libera means 'Free Soul' in Latin)**

And with all that a black energy then started to over power and cover everything.

As Minerva kept on screaming... Lucy was on the ground, face down. Minerva and Lucy both very back at the Arena.

Lucy slowly started to stand up, while Minerva was on the ground crying... And in pain.

Lucy then started to limp over to Minerva. "Lets fight again one day, just for fun, kay" Lucy sweetly said.

As both of her eyes were back to normal, and the blood that was stained on her cheeks were gone.

As Lucy stood up in victory... "There was have it folks" Roared Mato with happiness of the mic.

"Our winners! With one person left standing... Fairy Tail" Chapati. "This is the power of the guild that once said to rule the land 10 years ago! This is FairyTail" Yajima then roared with cheer.

"Fairy Tail - Fairy Tail - Fairy Tail" Roared the crowd with cheer and shock at the win.

As Rufus and Orga from SaberTooth then went to fetch Minerva, they got her and then SaberTooth left the Arena without saying another word.

But only Sting and Rogue along with they're Exceeds, they were the only ones that stayed.

As Fairy Tail rushed to the battle field, Lucy was then lifted up by Natsu.

''You did it Lucy" Natsu cheered in happiness as everyone in Fairy Tail then started to shed tears.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

"I did it" I cheered with tears stinging my eyes. "Her Magic now, is nothing compared to the battles we all shared with her 10 years ago" I heard Hibiki say with cheer.

"This is the power of friendship... This is it folks, the strongest guild in Fiore... Is Fairy Tail" Mato then cheered over the mic.

They then started to go over the scores. As the scores then were shown over the Vision-Lacrima with all watched with high hopes.

_Fairy Tail - 77 points_

_SaberTooth - 65 points_

_Phantom Lord - 61 points_

_Lamia Scale - 59 points_

_Mermaid Heel - 38 points_

_Blue Pegasus - 34 points_

**(P.S. I have no clue what the real score is. I have been trying to keep up with the score, but I couldn't so like sorry if these score are wrong and stuff. You can find out the real score on your own later on if you like)**

**Still Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Wow!" Cheered the crowd as they all were shocked with the high score of Fairy Tail.

"Good job! Fairy-San" A voice then said to me. Turning around, I then saw Sting and Rogue with they're Exceeds.

"Thanks" I then cheered, as I hugged Fro and Lector, and I then hugged Sting and Rogue.

I release they from the hug and both had tints of pink and red on they're cheeks.

As the cheering went on, I sense that Mato have left the Arena. And I felt that Hisui wasn't here anymore.

**Some where else, by the Eclipse Gates. Hisui's p.o.v:**

I was shocked at who I saw coming towards me. It was Arcadios, he was walking towards me.

Donning the 'Armor of the White Lotus', it was only to be worn for battle and war.

"Hisui-Sama" His voice roared at me. "What is it?" I questioned, as I have Yukino starting to active Eclipse.

"Stop all of this at once" He ordered me, I shock my head. "I can't. Doragonkingu Ikarinohi is upon us" I yelled back at him.

"The Eclipse Gates must be destroyed at once" He then yelled at me. "Why? I am going to protect my nation if it's the last thing I do" I then roared at Arcadios.

"You don't know the truth about the Eclipse Gate" Arcadios then growled at him, it was a dark and animal like growl. It shocked me a bit.

"Once the Eclipse Gates are open... They can't be closed... Then can only close with the blood of the Royal Dragon Queen" Assured Arcadios.

I shock my head... "Losing one life is fine... Lucy shall die any ways... The Dragon King will kill her" I then told him as I dropped my head, and tears slightly filled my eyes.

"Who is the Dragon King? You are risking your whole life, and the well-being of your nation on somebody that might not even be real" Arcadios then roared.

"Don't talk to Hisui-Sama like that" Yukino then roared as she ran up to us, and stood in front of me.

I shook my head. "I know the truth of the King... I know what darkness he is" I then huffed.

"Who is he?" Arcadios then roared at me again... "The Dragon King is... Is..." I then was stopped as my heart started hurting.

I shot my head up to look out a window... Dark Magic was in the air... "They're here... His here" I then whispered in shocked as my body started shaking.

**Back to the Arena, Normal p.o.v:**

People were still cheering, and joy was preaching out to everyone. "Fairy Tail is number one" A voice cheered.

***Rooooooooaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrr***

A deep and bloody cry to out broke from the sky. Everybody were to shock to move... "They're here" A young girls voice then cried.

As everybody looked up into the sky. Large and dark shadows moving and destroying the clouds and skyline.

Everybody were frozen still. "Dragons" A man from the crowd then roared, as they all started to panic.

As the Dragons all then start to throw breathe and roars on to the city below them, they then charged to the Arena.

"Everyone stay calm" Roared Yajima from over the mic as everyone screams of fear blocked him out.

As a huge jet black dragon then landed on the rim of the Arena... A man standing on it head.

"Dragon Queen Lucy Heartfilia" The mans voice roared. "Die" He then shouted with an ear shattering howl...

"No" Lucy whispered in fear... "The Dragon King is" Lucy then whispered as everyone then start to shake in fear... Lucy voice then cracked in fear... "Zeref"

_Fairy Tail wins the Grand Magic Games,_

_Hisui is about to activate the Gates of Eclipse..._

_But then the Dragons arrive..._

_And the King is..._

_The Dragon King is..._

_Zeref_

_Thanks for reading_

_Sorry for any miss spelled words._

_P.S. Please Review..._

_***P.S. Also note that I will not be updating Fairy Eater for a while, I will be updating it on March 31st at the latest because the story this story is just about to reach the climax and I want to focus on this more. Sorry, but I will be updating it later***_


	27. Chapter 27

_Lost meaning of Fairy Tail_

_Chapter 27_

_Fall of Eclipse,_

_Ripped Away_

**In the Arena. Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Zeref" A voice roared from the side lines. As we all looked to the side, there was Hisui.

"Hisui" I gasped in shocked. "Eh? I see you're the King's daughter" Smirked Zeref as the dragon he was standing on then roared again.

"Why are you here? What purpose do you have with this land?" Hisui then asked Zeref.

"Not you or this land, her" Zeref then said as he pointed at me. I was scared stiff.

"What do you want with Lucy?" Natsu roared as he stepped in front of me. Zeref's eyes then went from black to red, it scared me.

"If Lucy is dead, then I can be the ruler of the Dragons. I will reject this world, just as it rejected me" Zeref roared with in evil laugh.

Ten-thousand Dragons where under Zeref's ruling, while I only have five-thousand or so Dragons within my order.

"Zeref, we wouldn't allow you to do that! Return to where you are from" Hisui then ordered. "Or you'll die" She then hissed.

Zeref then started laughing again. "I can't die... I'll would never die" Laughed Zeref with a twisted voice.

As Hisui then ordered just to move aside, we saw a huge gate then starting to come up from the ground.

"The Eclipse Gates" I then gasped in shocked as I was staring at it. It had a western feeling to it.

"Yukino, open the Gates" Ordered Hisui. Yukino nodded, and then started chanting some words...

As the large gates slowly started to pry open, having a spooky sound uproar from the gates as it opened.

As a dark magic then started to be release from the gates. "Eclipse Gate 2: Cannon Attack" Hisui explained, as energy then started to be gathered and sucked up in the Eclipse Gate.

"Do you think that can defeat me?" Laughed Zeref. As the Eclipses Gates started to charge more and more.

A large orb was being charged up. "On my order" Huffed Hisui. "That weak thing that defeat me" Laughed Zeref again, as he held out his hand as dark energy then started to charge in his palm.

"Ready" Hisui and Zeref then howled at the same time. "Fire" They both then yelled.

As the beam from the Eclipse Gates then charged towards Zeref, it meet with Zeref's attack.

***Boom*** As a forced wave of smoke then went flying... Zeref's attack pushed through the Eclipse Gate.

Charging for the Gate, Zeref's attack destroyed the gate. Sending pieces of sharp metal and stone and wood flying into the air.

"No" Cried Hisui's voice in bloody terror. "How could this be?" Roared a shocked Yukino.

"The Eclipse Gate is destroyed. Our only hope... Is gone" Cried Hisui, as she fell to the ground on her knees and started crying.

"What the hell?" Gasped in shocked Yukino... "Wahhhhahahahahaha" Laughed Zeref. "I shall now be broken down with just that little attack" Zeref smirked.

**Normal p.o.v:**

Trapped in the Arena by Zeref... From the Palace there was Yukino and Hisui waiting for what will happen next. While...

From Lamia Scale there was : Chelia, Yuka, Jura, Lyon, Sherry, and Toby.

From Blue Pegasus there was: Hibiki, Ren, Eve, Ichiya, Nichiya, and Jenny.

From Mermaid Heel there was: Millianna, Beth, Kagura, Risley, Skyla, and Arania.

From SaberTooth there was: Sting and Rogue, with Lector and Fro.

From Phantom Lord there was: Nova a.k.a Shadow and Pacifica a.k.a Oceania.

From Fairy Tail there was: Lucy, Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Erza, Laxus, Cana, Levy, Wendy, Happy, Lily, Carla, MiraJane, Elfman, Master Makarov, and Fate and Charcoal.

Everyone else were evacuated from the arena, along with the other guild members for safety.

"Look at you all, nothing but weaklings" Smirked Zeref. "Lucy... Let's fight" Roared Zeref as he jumped down from the Dragon's head and started walking towards Lucy.

Lucy was being protected by Natsu. "Move aside, Natsu" Hissed Lucy. As Natsu obeys his Mate Lucy's ordered he then moved aside.

Still very close by, Natsu was holding on to Lucy's hand and wouldn't let go. "I'm right here" Natsu whispered to Lucy.

"Let's settle this" Smirked Zeref. Lucy was shaking in her boots, but she agreed.

As every body backed away to give then space to fight. Fairy Tail, along with the other guilds where ready to step in. Even if it cost them they're life.

"Let's see, the Eclipse Gate is destroyed and now what?" Smirked Zeref. "Your shaking, your scared" Zeref teased.

"Shut up" Lucy manage to say in a stern but yet scared tone of voice. As all the dragons under Zeref's ruling were watching the battle.

"Dark Dragon Roar" Lucy then howled as a beam of darkness flew from her mouth. "Dragon Wings: Main Break" Lucy then chanted.

From her shoulder blades black wings then started to grow. Pure black with a galaxy design.

Main Break was Lucy's strongest wings she had but, also was her fastest wings that she had. Also she gain these from Mavis while training in the Dragon World with her.

"Dark Dragon Wing Cutter" Lucy chanted as she charged towards Zeref, with her large black Dragon Wings glowing.

A shockwave of dark energy then shot from Lucy's wings and charged towards Zeref.

"Fairy Heart, Dragon Eyes... Combine" Lucy then roared as she was floating over Zeref.

As Lucy's left eye then turned red, while her right eye then turned golden with the Fairy Tail insignia craved into it.

As Lucy then started to dive, to finish this off. "Bright Light Dragon Impact" Lucy then chanted as she started to glow.

As he closed in on Zeref, he started to smirk. "Foolish girl" Zeref then roared, as he used his magic to float in the air.

He was a good, ten feet off the ground. "Thinking you can kill me" Laughed Zeref.

As he had Lucy in a death grip, holding her ground the neck. "Lucy" Roared everyone in shock, but Natsu yelled the closest.

"You think you can kill me? The King of Dragons" Laughed Zeref. "I think it's about time the Queen is removed from her Thrown" Whispered Zeref into Lucy's ear.

"Let her go, Zeref" Roared Natsu with tears in his eyes. "You are weak, you are fearful. You fear everything in life" Roared Zeref.

As Lucy was trying to gasp for air. As the hold of Lucy's neck was getting tighter and tighter within Zeref's hand.

"Thinking you are brave, thinking you can fight... Don't make me laugh" Roared Zeref, with every word he said he roared.

As tears flowed from Lucy's eyes... "The only reason why you are strong is because of what you have" Admitted Zeref as he was talking about Lucy's eyes and wings.

As he then let go of Lucy's neck and held her by the top of her head. "I wonder what shall happen" Zeref then whispered... "If I rip away every thing" He then stilly whispered.

"No" Lucy whispered. "No, please don't" Lucy roared as she tried to fight Zeref but couldn't.

As Zeref then got his hands on Lucy's wings... "Nooooo" Lucy then roared as tears attacked her eyes.

"Lucy" Natsu then roared as he was about to step in but was stopped. "Don't, you'll be killed" Sting said. "That's my Mate, I don't care if I die protecting her" Natsu roared back at Sting.

"Say goodbye to your wings" Smirked Zeref, as he started to tug at the wings on Lucy's back.

***Rrrrriiiiiiiiipppppp***

As the ringing out a ripping sound then burst out. A pair of large black Dragon Wings then fell to the ground, covered in blood.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Screamed Lucy in pain, as tears fell. "And now" Zeref then giggled darkly.

As he turned Lucy's head to face him. Holding Lucy up with one hand on her head, while his other hand was free.

Running his fingers along Lucy's jaw-line, and going up to her cheek. Zeref scowled. "Such an ugly being... With a Beautiful life" Zeref then hissed.

As Zeref then started to zero-in on Lucy's eyes, tears fell harder and harder. Lucy was powerless, as she was still frozen with pain from what just happened with her wings.

Lifting his hand, he then made a 'v' signal with his hand. As he did so, he then drove it into Lucy's eyes.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh h" Lucy screamed in bloody murder. As the tears then turned bloody.

Clenching her eyes close in pain, Zeref rose is hand again. This time is was covered with blood... It was covered with Lucy's eye blood.

"Feel pain" Roared Zeref, as Lucy was crying blood and shaking out of her skin underneath Zeref.

"Be gone... Weakling" Roared Zeref, as he then throw Lucy to the ground. She was falling, like a star.

"Luuuuuuuccccccccyyyyy" Natsu then roared as he ran to Lucy. Just in time, Lucy was caught by Natsu.

"You bastard" Natsu roared in anger as he was about to charge at Zeref, but her couldn't. He had Lucy in his arms.

"Natsu, retreat" Master Makarov then yelled out. Natsu then waste time and they all started running.

"Skyla, create a fog now" Roared Millianna's voice. Skyla nodded and used the clouds from about to create a mist that covered them a they ran away.

**Time skip, somewhere in Crocus - hiding under ground. Normal p.o.v:**

Everyone was hiding in an underground basement of an old abandon factory just on the outskirts of Crocus, it's location was on a hill-side within the woods.

You could see the whole city of Crocus. With fire lite lamps, and half a dozens oil powered lanterns.

With plenty of air mats, and blankets with only a dozen beds it was a bit cramped. Forty-one people including the Exceeds, all were trapped within a 30 by 20 feet basement.

Because Lucy was in the worst shape, she got a bed that she shared with Natsu. While also Fate and Charcoal got a bet to share with the Exceeds.

Yuka, Beth, Carla, and Hibiki were all on look on duty, while Wendy and Chelia were still trying to heal Lucy everyone mourn.

"Master, what do we do now?" Asked a worried Lyon as he was talking to Master Makarov. Master shook his head.

Chelia and Wendy did all they can to try to heal Lucy. She was covered with bandages from head to toe.

As she also had her eyes covered with bandage, Lucy couldn't see for the time being.

As Lucy laid weak, broken, and in pain within one of the beds. Natsu was close at her side, Natsu was softly hugging Lucy around her waist to keep her close to him.

"Nat-" Sting tried to call out to Natsu as he got close to him and Lucy. Natsu then started to growl and hiss like a crazy animal.

A moment later, Natsu then snapped out of it. "Sorry Sting..." Natsu whispered, as he paused.

"It's okay, how's Lucy?" Sting shyly asked... "Broken" A tiny voice then whispered, as it was Lucy.

"Mama" Cried Fate, as she stood at the edge of the bed. With Coal at her side. Sting then walked away.

Everyone was silent, there was a tense feeling within the air. "Why?" Questioned Coal... "What do you me?" Fate then asked him.

"Why do mama have to suffer this pain?" He then whispered. Fate shook her head, and then started to hold Coal's hand.

"Lucy?" Whispered a confused Natsu. As Coal then felt a weak hand meet up with his cheek.

Everyone was staring at what was happening with her and her children. It was a truly said sight to behold.

"Mama is... Mama is truly sorry that she is weak" Lucy somehow manage to whisper.

As drops of blood then started to leak out from Lucy's bandage that was wrapped around her eyes.

"Mama" Whispered a weak Coal as he was holding back the tears... He wanted to cry so badly but he couldn't. Trying to stay strong for his little sister.

"What are we to do now?" Coal then roared, as everybody then turned to look. They watched in silence.

"Why is this world so cruel" Roared Coal as he then started to cry. Natsu patted Charcoal's head, but her was still crying.

As Charcoal then started to breathe heavily... He then roared out six words that no one wanted to hear. "We all are going to die"

_Zeref destroyed the Gates of Eclipse,_

_after that Lucy and Zeref then try to battle it out._

_Zeref rips away Lucy's Dragon wings, and he eyes..._

_What are they to do now?  
How long will it be before everyone dies?_

_Thanks for reading_

_Sorry for any miss spelled words_

_**P.S. Please review**_


	28. Chapter 28

_Lost meaning of Fairy Tail_

_Chapter 28_

_Written in the Stars,_

_Too Late_

**Two days later - Hiding in the abandon factory basement. Normal p.o.v:**

Everything was silent and still. Lyon, Gray, Lily, and Cana are on the look out now. While everyone else was resting up or trying to plan things out.

Natsu was lying down on the bed with Lucy. Holding her close. Natsu could tell that Lucy was asleep so he went over to see what Erza and Master Makarov were talking about with Jura and Kagura.

"Sting" Natsu called out to the SaberTooth Mage. "Yeah?" Sting answered back. "Keep an eye on Lucy" Natsu told Sting. "Sure" Sting replied in a kind tone of voice.

As Natsu walked over to Erza. "What are you guys talking about?" Natsu as he was staring at a map of the city.

"We are planning what to do" Kagura sharply answered in a kind tone of voice. "How's Lucy?" Asked Master Makarov and Erza in unison.

"She stopped crying, and then fell asleep" Natsu explained. As Fate and Charcoal were reading a book to get they're minds off of what is going on.

Natsu than started to ease his hold of Lucy in his mind... Looking around the room, he was happy to see that his son was taking care of his little sister.

Natsu saw that Lucy was fast asleep... "Sleep well, my litte princess" Natsu whispered...

"How is Lucy?" Asked Happy in a concern tone of voice as he joined into the circle to see what Natsu was doing. "Sleeping, she finally stopped crying and then fell asleep" Natsu explained.

"Natsu, why is Zeref after Lucy?" Asked Kagura, as she wasn't told who Lucy really is. Not much people know who Lucy is.

"Lucy is the Queen of the Dragons" Natsu said in a blank tone as if it was nothing.

"Then why is the Dragons obeying Zeref and not Lucy?" Jura then questioned. Natsu shook his head.

"I really have no idea. Zeref is like the King of the Dragons or something, but him and Lucy have no connection and I know that as a fact" Natsu then explained in a stern face and a stern voice.

As foot steps then started to be heard. Everyone in the basement turn to look to see who it was.

As two guys and a girl then appeared from the stairway leading out of the basement. A black cat followed along as well.

"Look who we found" The brown-haired girl called out. As the guild, Loyal Criminal members then appeared.

There was the Guild Master, Rex. Along with Twilight, Nightmare, Jade, Prince, Hunter, and Ace.

"How are you guys?" Natsu then slight cheered. "Not good" Huffed Jade in a sadden tone as she flipped her jade green hair to the side of her body.

"What is going on?" Jura then asked joining the conversation. "We have just been traveling the land... The whole Natsu of Fiore has been taken over by Dragons" Whispered Rex in shock.

"Also we have located Zeref... He is hiding in the Fairy Tail Guild" Explained Twilight with her neon purple hair getting in her face as she was pushing it aside.

Erza, Natsu, and Master Makarov along with the other Fairy Tail Mage then clenched they're fist in unison hearing the news.

Natsu then heard, Lucy shuffling in her bed. Whipping around to see is she was up, she wasn't. She was just changing her sleeping pose.

"She is dreaming about something you know" Smiled Rex to Natsu. "Like what?" Natsu questioned in a creeped out tone of voice. "Who knows?" Smirked Rex.

**Meanwhile, in Lucy's mind. Lucy's Dream. Lucy's p.o.v:**

_I opened my eyes, I saw that I was in a starry place. Filled with stars beyond the eye could see._

_ "Where are I?" I questioned my self, as I looked around but it was just only to see more and more stars._

_ "Lucy" A voice cheered. Whipping my head, I saw Mavis. She was waving and smiling._

_ "Mavis?" I questioned. "Hiya, Lucy" Mavis cheered. "Where were you?" I then yelled in anger as I was mad at her for not being there when everyone was being attacked by the Dragons and Zeref._

_ "I'm sorry, Lucy" Mavis cried as she dropped her head in shame. "I didn't mean to leave... But I can't fight Zeref" Mavis then said._

_ "Why is that?" I then questioned, in a sassy tone of voice. "I'm dead" Mavis then blankly tone me... I felt really stupid._

_ I forgot that Mavis was dead... Mavis was giving me a stupid look, with a smirk. And I flicked her off. _

_ "Now, Lucy don't be like that. We have to talk" Mavis then scolded me. I frowned and then nodded._

_ As me and Mavis floated within a starry place within the sky. Mavis gave me a sad look._

_ "Your gonna die" Mavis then blankly told me. "I know what, but I just don't know when" I told Mavis with a frown._

_ "As we speak... Your dying" Mavis then blankly told me with a frown and a dark look. I could tell. Mavis wasn't kidding or playing around._

_ "What?" I questioned... I was stunned shock. "You lost it... You can never us it again" Mavis sternly said._

_ "What?"" I questioned again. Before I realized it, I was staring into a mirror. My eyes... They were normal brown._

_ "I don't get it, what am I looking at?" I asked Mavis. "Your self... Zeref ripped off your wings... You can no longer fly" Mavis then explained._

_ As she took a deep breath... "Zeref... He also... Zeref also drained you of your Dragon Eyes, and Fairy Heart" Mavis then hissed._

_ "You can't use Dragon Wings or Eyes... Nor Fairy Heart" Mavis explained in a more simple was._

_ "What?" I then gasped in shock as I wasn't staring at myself anymore, but looking at Mavis again._

_ "You lost over 50% of your blood, and you're dying from blood lost" Mavis then gasped at me as she started to cry._

_ I was quiet... I didn't have anything else to say, or more it was like I didn't want to say anything at all._

_ I fell to my knees and started to cry... I placed my hands over my eyes... With tears leaking from my eyes..._

_ And the tear drops leaking out from my eyes... But they weren't tear drops... They were blood... I was crying blood._

_ "Lucy" Mavis called out to me. Looking up, with bloody streams of tears stain my face._

_ Mavis then came to me, helping me stand up. I stood up, and Mavis helped me wipe my tears away._

_ "Smile, Lucy. You look better with a smile" Cheer Mavis. I shook my head. "I'm dying, and your telling me to smile" I roared with anger._

_ Mavis gave me a guilty look. "Lucy... You have to fight to live" Mavis then told me with a smart sounding voice._

_ "No duh! Mavis, I am trying to but I can't" I yelled. Mavis shook her head. "Lucy, do you remember what me and you mother told you?" Mavis then asked me._

_ "About what?" I answered. "Why do we fight?" Mavis then quietly asked me in a soft voice._

_ "Like I said long ago... The reason why we fight, is just like asking why do leafs fall? It's in our blood, and no matter what we do we can't avoid it" I explain to Mavis._

_ She smiled, in happiness of my answer. "Correct" Mavis then cheered. Mavis's face then grew dark._

_ "But Lucy... You aren't doing it, right" Mavis then roared... "Doing what?" I then roared._

_ "Living... Lucy, ever since you became the Dragon Queen. You started to change... I can see it in your heart, power isn't anything" Mavis then roared at me._

_ "You want all the power in the world so you won't be weak, so you won't be needing help. But news flash Lucy, it's okay to ask more help" Mavis then roared at me with anger as tears were beating their way out of her eyes._

_ I shock my head... I didn't want to talk anymore... I'm dying, and all that Mavis is doing it yelling at me..._

_ Mavis then slowly started to disappear. "Mavis, what is happening to you?" I asked in shock, as I saw that her arms and legs were gone and her body was slowly disappearing._

_ "Your dream world is disappearing stupid" Mavis then gasped at me. "What does that me?" I asked. Mavis took a deep breath, and shook her head._

_ As her body was almost fully gone, her chest disappeared and then along with her neck._

_ Now her forehead and chin were gone. "Mavis" I roared. Her hollow eyes staring back at me... "Your dead" Mavis lastly said as she was gone... And the starry sky all around me then started to disappear._

**Meanwhile, out side in the basement. Natsu's p.o.v:**

"Natsu!" Sting's voice roared out to me in panic. I dashed to his side, he was next to Lucy.

"Lucy has stopped breathing" Sting then roared at me with tears in his eyes. Everyone then stopped what they were doing and came to help.

"CPR, now" Erza roared to Natsu. Swiftly Natsu nodded, and then got the Lucy.

Lucy's mouth was the only part of her body that wasn't wrapped up in bandages.

I then started to do CPR on Lucy. Pumping at her chest, and blowing air into her mouth over and over again.

Nothing was happening. "Lucy, please come back to me" I cried as tears scarred my cheeks. As the CPR was doing nothing to help Lucy.

"Laxus, try a lightning shock" Master Makarov then ordered. Laxus nodded. As I moved out-of-the-way, holding on to Lucy's hand...

"One - two - three, Clear!" I yelled out. As Laxus sent a shock over lightning into Lucy's body, I watched as Lucy's body jumped at the shock.

But still Lucy's body wasn't breathing. I could smell tears in the air. Mostly mines, Fate's, and Charcoal's.

"Again, one - two - three. Clear!" I called out again. No responds from Lucy's both.

"Lucy, don't die on us. You better not die" I roared with tears... "Stop it" A voice then roared. Looking up, a blonde haired women was floating about Lucy's body.

"Who are you?" Sting roared. "First Master Mavis" Master Makarov gasped in shock.

Everyone could see her, even the people not baring the insignia of Fairy Tail could see her.

"Lucy is gone... And so am I" Mavis then said as she disappeared. "What the hell?" Gasped Lyon.

"That was Mavis the very founder and first Guild Master of Fairy Tail. Also Lucy's greatest grandmother" I quickly explained.

"She passed on into Heaven with Lucy, I guess" Master Makarov then whispered. "So, that's that... Lucy's gone... F-f-f-fo-For good?" Cried Happy.

"No" I shouted out, as I pushed Laxus out-of-the-way. I once again started CPR.

Blowing air into Lucy's body from her mouth, and pumping at her head with my hands in between her breast.

"Please Lucy... No" I cried. As my tears made my face seem babyish and weak.

**(Think of the way Natsu's face looked after losing to Gildarts in the S-Class Exams)**

I was on my knees, at the side of Lucy's bed... Holding her hand... Her body was somewhat cold.

"Lucy... I'm sorry" I cried over and over again without stop... Tears burning my eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning up to see who it was.

"Papa... Don't cry... Mama is in a better place now, right?" Charcoal then cried to me as tears were in his eyes.

My heart was completely broken... I nodded. With one hand holding Lucy's hand, while my other hand then was on Charcoal's cheek.

His tears were hitting my hand, while Fate as hugging him from behind. "Nii-San... Please don't cry. Nii-San, we have to stay strong" Fate whispered to Charcoal.

"Mama is in a better place, she is with grandma and grandpa now" I said at I rubbed his cheek.

Charcoal and Fate then backed away, and started to cry. Erza came and hugged them both.

I then turned back to Lucy... "I'm sorry... I'm sorry Lucy" I cried... As sorrow was filling me, I then felt a spark of rage.

I dropped Lucy's hand, and place it next to her both. I stood up, filling my hand with fire.

"Lucy... Rest in Peace" I whispered. As I lit the bed Lucy was on, I lit it on fire and then walked away.

"Natsu what are you doing?" Questioned Erza as she was trying to put out the fire.

Lucy's body slowly started to burn. "Let's go" I ordered everyone. "Go where?" Questioned Happy, in a teary voice.

**Normal p.o.v:**

Natsu had on a dark face. Turning around, the shadow on Natsu's eye made it glow. It was dark... But yet, pitifully and covered with tears.

"I'm gonna kill Zeref and take back this Nation" Natsu roared, as he held his fist in the air.

As the fire then started to eat at the room. Natsu walked out, and everyone followed behind him.

They all left the building, and was standing in front of it. Watching it burn to the ground...

"Let's go" Natsu order, as the building was still burning. "Papa... We can't leave Mama" Fate then started to cry.

As everyone walked on... "Fate, Papa is going to take back this world and when he does... You will be the next Queen of the Dragons" Natsu told Fate.

"But that's mama's job" Fate then started to cry. "Not anymore" Natsu then whispered in a teary voice.

Natsu picked Fate up, and they then started to walk. Catching up with the others.

**Meanwhile... Lucy's soul... Lucy's p.o.v:**

_I was at a large golden gate, surrounded by a starry world. The gate was on top of clouds._

_ "Welcome to Heaven" A voice roared sweetly. "Lucy Heartfilia" The same voice roared again..._

_ As the large golden gates opened up, a rush of white wind came at me. It was refreshing._

_ I walked into the gates... I was soon in a starry sky. "What do I always end up here?" I questioned._

_ "You fool" The voice roared. "Look within the stars. Listen to the voices of your spirits..." The voice roared._

_ As I watched the stars twinkle and shine. I saw Loki, shining the brightest. Along with my other spirits shining and burning up the sky as stars..._

_ I then felt memories coming back. I saw it... My memories... Of me as a little girl, after losing my mom. I then saw Coal and Fate._

_ And next, I saw me learning my Magic and gaining my first Celestial Spirit Keys. I then saw me running away from home._

_ My memories were all filling me. Me living on my own, while I grew up and train._

_ I then saw me meeting Natsu for the first time, along with being a Fairy Tail Mage... And after that was meeting the rest of Fairy Tail._

_ Being in Team Natsu, and then for years having fun and traveling with my Nakama._

_ Then tears filled my eyes, as I saw me then being kicked off Team Natsu; Leaving Fairy Tail, finding the Dragons._

_ Then the memories of me training, through blood - sweat - and tears. All my hard work._

_ My memories then traveled in my mind... Going back to Fairy Tail, and then fighting many battles, and then disappearing; Giving birth to Fate and Charcoal and getting my Magic back..._

_ And now... I watched as Natsu tried to bring me back to life, I saw as Natsu started to cry. _

_ Natsu then lit my body on fire and then laid me to rest... Natsu and everyone else is now... Going to war... My memories were done. _

_ "My life... Just flash before my eyes" I whispered as tears dripped down my eyes._

_ "I found it" I smiled. As stars shined. The stars told me... My spirits helped me to see my true self..._

_ "I got it... I got it" I then cheered. "God... I got it... My life, the reason why I was born... I finally understand what Mavis was telling me" I then cheered._

_ "God?" I questioned as I was hearing no more voice... "God?" I asked again... "It's to late, Lucy Heartfilia" God then responded to me._

_ "No..." I cried. As a light then started to shine in front of me... The white light that judges you, to see if you go to Heaven or Hell._

_ "Noooooo, everyone I'm sorry... Mama, Mavis... I'm sorry" I then cried, as a smile rose from my frown... I am finally at peace..._

_ "Goodbye... SaberTooth, Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Loyal Criminal... Goodbye... Fairy Tail" I then whispered as I disappeared leaving the 'Tail' sound in the air._

_Lucy is dead..._

_Natsu laid her to rest..._

_Lucy was too late, she couldn't come back to life..._

_Now Lucy have passed on, and is in Heaven..._

_Now the Guilds are going to war against the Dragons and Zeref..._

_Who will be the next to die?_

_Will the Guilds beat the Dragons and Zeref?_

_Or will they all meet the same faith as Lucy?_

_Thanks for Reading_

_Sorry for any miss spelled words_

_**P.S. Please Review**_


	29. Chapter 29

_Lost meaning of Fairy Tail_

_Chapter 29_

_Taking down Dragons_

**In a forest, 12:00pm. Normal p.o.v:**

Everyone was just about to attack, as they were hiding a forest near the city of Crocus.

They watched as the Dragons were roaring and fighting over nest. Along with destroying building, and getting rid of the whole Nation.

"Squad one: Natsu, Sting, Levy, Fate, Charcoal, Rex, Happy, and Lector" Erza then explained the people who names were just said started to group together.

"Squad two: Erza, Nightmare, Twilight, Jenny, MiraJane, Elfman, Millianna and Jade" Master Makarov then ordered as they grouped together.

"Squad three: Gray, Lyon, Juvia, Oceania, Eve, Risley, and Sherry" Jura then explained, as those people then gather together.

"Squad four: Gajeel, Lily, Rogue, Frosch, Hunter, Yuka, Ren, and Toby" Kagura ordered in a stern tone of voice.

"Squad five: Laxus, Jura, Ace, Cana, Shadow, Beth, Ichiya, and Arania" Erza's voice then said as she shakes in horror as she said the name 'Ichiya'.

"And lastly Squad six... Wendy, Chelia, Carla, Nichiya, Kagura, Hibiki, Skyla, and Master Makarov" Natsu then said in a leader tone of voice.

"We all split up, we are started with this nation first and then make our way to the whole nation... Saving Magnolia Town for last" Master Makarov then said.

As they all nodded and was about to move out, "Your not leaving without us, are you now?" A voice boomed over in the dead of silences.

"Who are you?" Natsu roared as he turn to look to see who is was. It was a man with red hair, a scar by his eye... Along with an outfit matching mines but with different colors.

"Yeah, we would like to join in as well" A light voice then cheered, as a women with long sky blue hair appeared. With a short blue dress with wind and wing designs.

"So which squad shall we be apart of?" A deep voice than growled as a man with black hair then appeared from behind the red hair man. With metal like clothes on that look sort of like armor.

"Grandeeney" "Metalicana" "Igneel" Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel all gasped at the same time as they saw who it was.

"What are you guys doing here?" Natsu asked in shock as he went up to Igneel.

Within a blink of an eye, Igneel, Grandeeney, and Metalicana were on they're knees... Bowing before Natsu.

"Give up an order... King of Dragons, Natsu" Igneel then said in a sly tone of voice.

"What do you mean? King of Dragons!" Natsu then gasped in shock. As everyone was staring an awe at what was happening.

"You are the mate of Lucy, who is the Queen of Dragons. Which makes you the King... You are the ruler now... What is your order?" Grandeeney then explained.

"Go back to the Dragon World" Natsu then hissed as he turned away. "We can't" Metalicana then hissed back.

"Why is that?" Asked Wendy in a shy tone of voice. "Now that Lucy is dead, all of the Elemental Dragons have been rejected from the Dragon World" Grandeeney explained.

"Stop being a brat" A voice then boomed, as a man with black hair, blue bangs appeared. With dark black skinny jeans and black and blue shirt.

"Acnologia" Gasped Igneel. As everyone then was put on guard. "Acno-San" A girly voice. It was Fate. As Fate ran up to Acnologia and hugged him.

She started to cry. "Why are you calm? Go kill everyone, go kill the bad people... Acno-San" Cried Fate into his shirt.

Acnologia shock his head. "I'm sorry, Princess Fate... But that me, is long gone" Acnologia said.

Being a young age, in the past. Acnologia had told Fate and Charcoal stories about how is was a killer Dragon... Until Queen Layla and Lucy came into his life.

"Were all here" Acnologia said tell everyone in a stern voice. As all the other Dragons then appeared.

From the Time Dragon Elliot, to the Earth Dragon Zola. "We are all here to fight" A lady with jet black hair then said.

As she was more normal looking then the others. But she was wearing a black and pink fluffy maid like uniform.

With black eyes filled with hate and rage. "We don't care for your pity orders... I am here to fight for the lady, in life and in death... I owe Lucy my life, and I will fight for it until the end" The girl stern said.

"Mariamne" Rex then gasped. "I am not more... My name is Maria" Maria told them.

"I wouldn't all you, or any of the Dragons to fight" Natsu then ordered all of them.

As the others people from the other Guild were stunned, and not knowing what was going on.

"Let's go to battle" Maria roared. As she then started to walk away. All the Dragons then split up among the squads.

**Time Skip - 9 hours later. 10:00pm at night... Natsu's p.o.v:**

We all were hiding in an under ground cavern for the night. Zola, the Earth Dragon created it for everyone as a base camp.

"How much Dragons have we all killed?" Asked Master Makarov. "Squad one killed five Dragons" Natsu explained in a blank voice.

"Squad two killed three" Explained Erza. "Squad four killed three as well" Gajeel huffed in disappointment.

"Squad five killed four Dragons" Laxus said in a sly voice as he gave Gajeel a funny look. Gajeel then flicked off Laxus.

"And Squad six killed two" Wendy said in a proud sounding tone of voice. Every one was starting to adjust to the feeling of killing a Dragon.

With everyone in the squad... Gajeel, Laxus, Wendy, Natsu, Erza, or one of the Dragons are always the ones to actually kill the Dragons.

"It's weird... Killing Dragons again, it's weird" Sting then said. As he truly knows the feeling of killing an actual Dragon.

"It does, after we met Lucy... I though that Dragons would only be killed by her" Explained Rogue.

All the Dragons were in one area of the room, while Maria was sitting close to the fire that Natsu created.

Rex walked over to Maria. "Hey, Mariamne" Rex shyly whispered to her as he sat next to her.

"My name isn't Mariamne anymore, it's Maria... Stupid" Huffed Maria in a irritated but yet happy tone of voice.

"Sorry" Smiled Rex. "Where have you been all this time?" Shyly asked Rex. Slight blush was on his face.

"I was in the Dragon World" Maria answered back. "Doing what?" Rex then asked in a concern tone of voice.

"Repaying my sins on my own... Lucy saved me, and I owe her" Maria explained with a sorrowful smile.

"But... Lucy is go-" Rex was cut off by a death glare from Maria. It was painful for Maria to hear that Lucy was truly gone.

"Sorry" Rex whispered, as he placed his hand on Maria's hand. Shaking her head, Maria then lifted up her hand and shook her head again.

"I'm sorry... Rex, the feelings that I had for you long again is gone now" Maria sadly said...

As Maria leaned in and kissed Rex on his check, she then pulled away. "But you still my best friends" Maria smiled as she had slight blush on her face.

Rex nodded. "Well, I have to go" Maria then swiftly said as she stood up and started to walk away from the fire.

She went over to the Dragons, and sat by Blenda the Light Dragon. She start to talk with them about something.

**(All the Dragons are still in they're human forms)**

As Rex was still sitting by the fire... Prince went up to him, as sat by him. "I heard what happened" Prince said.

Rex frowned, "You were listening in on us, weren't you?" Questioned Rex with a glare.

"Ain't my fault, it's my Dragon senses and my hyper hearing's fault" Blamed Prince as he was trying to act a sly.

"So... I'm sorry" Prince then said with sadness in his voice. As Prince's placed his hand on Rex's shoulder.

"Don't feel bad for me... I'm actually glad that she doesn't had 'that' type of feeling for me" Rex then admitted.

There was an awkward silence between Rex and Prince. "Lair, your just mad because you go Friendzoned" Laughed Prince.

"I'mma gonna kill you, just you watch" Frowned Rex. "Yeah, whatever" Laughed Prince.

There was another awkward silence moment... "Like I said... Even if she doesn't remember it, or choices to forget it... Me and Maria both were created by Rapture..." Rex then said bring up the past and destroying the silence.

"I'm glad she friendzone me... I can't love her... I can't love her in 'that' way..." Rex then explained as he clenched his fist...

"Maria is my little sister" Rex then huffed as he stared staring into the flames of the fire. Prince was shocked...

No one knew that Rex and Maria were brother and sister... Only Rex and Prince now knew the truth.

**Meanwhile... By the Dragon's. Maria's p.o.v:**

"So you friendzoned him?" Asked Blenda, the Light Dragon. I nodded. "How sad, you guys were really cute together thou" Huffed Blenda with a 'fan girl' like fake cry.

I shook me head. "Me and Rex were both created by Rapture, remember" I reminded her.

As soon as I said Rapture's name all the Dragons looked at me. Holding darkness and surprise in they're human eyes.

"Rex is my big brother... I can't ever love him in 'that' way" I then whispered with a slight smile.

Blenda nodded. "I know what you mean... I love Acnologia, but he is my brother so I do not love him in that way" Explained Blenda.

**Meanwhile, on the other side of the room. Natsu's p.o.v:**

I was leaning against the wall. With Fate and Charcoal sleeping on me. With my arms wrapped around both of them, I was protecting them.

Fate then started to shift a bit, while Coal was still knocked out could. Fate slowly blinked her eyes.

"Daddy?" Questioned Fate in a soft tone of voice. I looked back at her. "Yes" I answered back to Fate.

"I wanna go home" Fate whispered. I shook my head, "We can't... It's not safe anymore" I told her.

"Not that home... I wanna go back to the Dragon World. It's more fun there, and Mama might be there waiting for us" She whispered as a tear fell from her eyes.

As she placed her head, back down on my lap she fell back asleep within seconds.

I shook my head. Trying not to cry. "I wish Mama was in the Dragon World... But she isn't" I told to the sleeping Fate.

Even though Fate and Charcoal are very mature for children they're age they are still young. Not knowing the truth of this world...

They're eyes are still cloaked with innocence... I want to keep it that way. "I'm sorry... Lucy" I whispered.

As tears beat from my eyes, and rolled down my cheeks and dripped down on to my clothes.

If only I was strong enough, I could have saved her... It was my fault... Lucy was dead, because of me.

As I then felt very sleepy, I closed my eyes... I cried myself to sleep. As I then entered a world of dreams.

**In Natsu's head, Natsu's Dream. Natsu's p.o.v:**

_"Natsu" A voice called out to me. I looked around, I was standing in the rain._

_ "Natsu" The voice called out again. I then saw a blonde girl right in front of me. "Lucy" I gasped as tears fell from my eyes._

_ "Natsu, don't cry" Lucy whispered to me as she got closer to me and placed her hand on my cheek._

_ "Lucy, why? How come?" I yelled, "How come what?" Lucy asked back in a confused tone of voice._

_ "Why did you die? Why did you give up?" I roared with tears and I looked at Lucy. She started to tear up._

_ "I couldn't fight anymore... I'm sorry Natsu" Lucy said to me... I shook my head, "Natsu you have to fight" Lucy told me with a hug._

_ I nodded. Flashing her sweet smile. I then watched as Lucy's body then started to fade away._

_ "I have to go now... Natsu" Lucy whispered to me as she started to fade even more._

_ "No, don't go" I roared at Lucy. Reaching for her hand, I tried to grab it. But as soon as I touched her hand, it disappeared._

_ "Lucy" I roared. "Goodbye, Natsu" Lucy smiled with tears... "I am so glad I could see you... One last time" Lucy then smiled._

**In the morning, 5:34am - Normal p.o.v:**

As Erza was trying to wake up Natsu. "Luuuuuuucccccccccy" Natsu roared as he shot awake.

Erza, Gray, and Igneel were standing over him. "Lucy" Natsu roared without knowing.

Gray grabbed Natsu, and started to shake him around. "Natsu, calm down. It's only a dream" Gray yelled at Natsu.

Natsu then snapped out of his dream-like nightmare. "I saw Lucy..." Natsu whispered as he started to cry.

"Natsu we all miss, Lucy. It's time for us to go already" Igneel said, as he hugged Natsu. Trying to calm him down.

**Time Skip - 7: 58am - With Squad one. Normal p.o.v:**

"Roar of the Fire Dragon" Natsu roared, at a Dragon. As the Dragon then fell to the ground in defeat.

Maria finished up the ground, by drawing out a sword and then slicing off the Dragon's head.

Natsu and Igneel then set the head of the Dragon on fire, and watched it burned into a pill of ashes.

Maria, Acnologia, Blenda, and Igneel are on squad one. "Let's go" Natsu ordered.

As everyone then started to move along and to find the next Dragon. They all were running.

**Meanwhile, with Squad two. Normal p.o.v:**

"Erza now" Zola the Earth Dragon called out. As the Dragon they were fighting were on the ground.

"Ahhhhh" Roared Erza, as she dove in for the attack. Cutting off the Dragon's head.

"Erza" Zola called out for Erza. Nodded, Erza's body then started to glow. "Requip: Flame Empress Armor" Erza roared.

As her armor then turned red, orange, and black. With a large sword with flame design.

"Flame Slash" Erza chanted as she created an 'X' shape attack when she attacked the fallen Dragon.

"We must hurry" Erza ordered as she was worried another Dragon might find them.

**Meanwhile, with squad three. Normal p.o.v:**

"Water Slicer" Juvia and Oceania called out, as they're water attack chopped off the wings of the Dragon.

It could no longer fly away. As it screams and roars in pain. "Freeze" Roared Gray and Lyon as they froze the Dragon in a block of ice.

"Cielo, now" Elementa called out to her mother, as Cielo nodded. Making a fist, Cielo then charged towards the frozen Dragon.

As Cielo's fist then made contract with the ice. As a loud 'pack' sound then rang out.

The ice start to crack and shatter. With the frozen both of the Dragon... The Dragon then started to shatter.

As the pieces of the frozen Dragon then feel to the ground. "One more down" Cheered Elementa in a tired tone of voice.

**Meanwhile, with squad four. Normal p.o.v:**

"Bastard" Gajeel roared as he was hit with the tail of the Dragon and was send flying into a tree.

"Gajeel!" Lily and Metalicana roared in shocked as they saw Gajeel started to stand back up.

"Roar of the Iron Dragon" Gajeel roared. "Roar of the Shadow Dragon" Roared Rogue.

As the combined attack hit the Dragon, the Dragon was defeated. "That was easy" Huffed Atropine, the Poison Dragon.

As Atropine then walked up to the fallen body of the Dragon. Going up to the body, placing his hand on the Dragon.

Atropine then sent Poison gas into the body of the Dragon, killing him for sure. Atropine was done, and then walked away.

"Let's find the new bastard" Gajeel then roared as they all started to move on.

**Meanwhile, with squad five. Normal p.o.v:**

"He's finally dead" Gasped Laxus, as the Dragon they were trying to kill took some time.

"We must get moving on to the next one" Explained Jupiter the Lightning Dragon.

"Let's rest first" Huffed Laxus. "We can't" Roared back Jupiter. "Yeah, we can" Shouted back Laxus.

"Just shut up, and listen to me... Fake Dragon" Laughed Jupiter, as he then started walking away.

"Under grown Lizards" Shot back Laxus. As Jupiter and Laxus then head butted each other.

"Those two are dumbasses" Laughed Brock the Space Dragon. Everyone else on the team nodded in agreement.

**Meanwhile, with squad six. Normal p.o.v:**

"Where are the Dragons?" Questioned Wendy, as she was leading around her squad but they never found any Dragons yet.

"Maybe we are lost" Suggested Carla. "We are lost, we are back tracking" Gasped Kagura, as she was holding a compass.

"Wahhhh" Everyone gasped in shock, as they gave Wendy upset and tired looks.

"Wendy" They all yelled, while Grandeeney and Celeste the Celestial Dragon both then started to laugh.

"I'm sorry" Cried Wendy as she started to feel really bad about her mistake. As they all turned around and started walking again.

**Meanwhile, hiding in a city within the Nation of Caelum. Loke's p.o.v:**

After Lucy death. I ended up on this city, on Caelum. It was a safe base for what was going on in Fiore.

I saw Evergreen's, Jet, Droy, Brickslow, Freed, and other people. Bisca were taking care of Echo, Hikari, Lake, and Reef.

I was in a building, with all the members of Fairy Tail. As a lady with a crown, walked into the build.

She was followed by a girl with short white hair. "Hisui-Sama, Yukino" I gasped in shock.

"Loke-Kun, may we talk to you?" Hisui-Sama asked. I nodded. As she led me away, we ended up on the shore line of the nation.

The sea water reminded of Aquarius, while the sand reminded me of Scorpio... While a crab ran across the beach. That reminded me of Cancer.

"Loke-Kun" Yukino said to get me to listen to them. I looked at them. "Loke-Kun, from what I know you are Lucy's-San spirit right?" Hisui asked me.

Tears dropped from my eyes. I nodded. "Then why are you here? Shouldn't you be trapped in the Celestial Spirit World?" Asked Yukino.

I shook me head. "No... I have been rejected from the Celestial Spirit World. I am force to stay here on EarthLands, with or without a master" I explained as more tears fell.

"Why is that?" Asked Hisui-Sama. "I couldn't protect her, it was my job... To protect her with my life" I cried as I dropped to the sand in tears.

"Lucy is gone, as it's my fault... If only I jumped into save her" I cried again. "They why didn't you?" Asked Yukino in a shocked voice.

"I tried, so did all of the other Spirits... But Lucy wouldn't allow us to enter her world" I cried again, as my tears started to turn the sand under me into a wet puddle of earth.

"After she died... The we even offered to give our lives to Lucy, but the god wouldn't allow it" I then cried as I started to hit the sandy ground.

"What do you mean, 'we'?" Questioned Hisui-Sama. I wiped my tears, trying to stop crying.

"Her Spirits, all of us Spirits tried to trade our lives with Lucy but the god wouldn't allow it... He said no number of Spirit life can equal the life of one human..." I tried to explained with my teary voice.

"None of that even matter anyway. I'mma going to disappear soon enough, and then I could be with Lucy. My life is worthless without her" I then cried as I tried to explained

"Thank you... Loke-Kun... But you are not worthless, Lucy would hate to hear you say that about your self" Whispered Hisui.

As I looked up to see her face. She was crying to. With tears splashing from her eyes.

"But what I still don't get it why is all the Dragon's only staying in Fiore, and not in the rest of EarthLands" Explained Yukino.

"It's because of Natsu" I then said. Both girls look at me in shock. "With Natsu being Lucy's mate, that makes him the rightful King of Dragons. With Natsu trying to fight, Zeref has all the Dragon's fighting and trying to kill Natsu" I explained, as I stared off into the distance.

I could see mountains, along with dark shadows of flying beast in the air.

"Loke-San, thank you for talking with us. And I'm sorry for your lost" Said Hisui-Sama, as she then bowed.

"Goodbye, Loke-San" Yukino then said as she bowed, and started to walk away. Yukino and Hisui then disappeared.

I was on the beach still, I stood up and dusted the sand off of me. "Loke was it?" A voice said, I whipped my head around to see who is was.

It was two girls. Both with fair colored skin, while the first girl had white-silverish colored hair with crystal blue eyes. The other girl had blonde hair with hazel colored eyes.

"Who are you?" I hissed as them. "Calm down, we heard everything that happened" Hushed the white-haired girl.

"Nice to meet'ya. The names Kawai Ragaspace" Cheered the blonde haired girl with a goofy smile.

"And this is Mufasa" She laughed pointing to her friends with white hair. Her friend with white hair then clenched her fist.

Throwing a punch at her friend. Kawai then went flying into the sand. "Don't mind her, my name is Nataliah Robime" She smiled sweetly.

"Why are you here?" I asked the both of them, as they then were standing side by side.

"We were watching the winners being crown. But then all the Dragons came out of no where and in the panic we were brough here, people saying that we should stay here for our own safety..." Nataliah then paused.

"But, we wanna go and see if we can find our Dragons" Explained Kawai in a sort of sad tone of voice.

"Who's your Dragon?" I questioned. "My Dragon, is the Space Dragon... His name is Elliot" Cheered Nataliah.

"And my Dragon name is Brock, the Space Dragon" Kawai then cheered as she start to stare off into the sky.

"If your go to Fiore, they might be there... But they might now" I then told them.

As both of they're faces then lit up like a city town. "Bye, old man" Roared Kawai as she turned away and started to head to a shore house.

"Hold on, you can't leave" I roared at Kawai as she was running to a boat. "Don't try to stop her" Nataliah smiled at me.

I looked at her, "Kawai life is surely painful. Her family abused her and then left her for dead... Only to be found by Brock, from what she tells me... He raised her as his own" Nataliah sweetly whispered as I could tell she truly loves her friends with all her heart.

"And besides, she's my little sister. I have to take care of her, without me... Kawai will be lonely, I can never allow that to happen" Nataliah bravely roared at me with cheer.

While, Kawai was knee-deep in the water. Pushing a boat. "Mufasa, get your ass in high gear and let's go already" Kawai then roared.

"I have to go, nice to meet you. Loke" Nataliah cheered as she ran across the beach to get to the boat, as both girls then started to sail away.

"Stay safe" I smiled, as I watched them sail to Fiore. Looking into the sky. "Princess... Protect them please" I prayed.

**Time skip. In Fiore - 8:43, in a cave. Natsu's p.o.v:**

"How much Dragons did we kill today?" I asked. "Squad one killed 6 Dragons" Explained Igneel.

"Squad two and three both killed 3 Dragons each" Said Elementa. "Squad four killed 5, while squad five killed 4" Explained Metalicana.

"And what about squad six?" I asked Wendy. She lowered her head in shame. "I'm sorry, we only killed 1. I got my squad lost, I'm sorry" Wendy said with deep regret in her voice.

I shook my head, and smiled. "It's okay Wendy, we have lots more Dragons to kill" I cheered to Wendy.

"Let's go to be- Some one is coming" I roared, as I smelled two people who I never met before.

"Are you Natsu?" Questioned a voice. As they came into the light better we could see them.

"Who are you? And why do you know my name? And wh-" I then was spotted, as I smelt him.

"Also, why to you smell like Loke?" I then asked in, in a deep voice. "Woah, calm down. Mufasa" Laughed the Blonde haired girl.

"My name is Kawai, and this is Mufasa" She cheered to her friend. As her friend then punched her, she went flying into the wall of the cave.

"My name is Nataliah, and we are here searching for some 'people' " Nataliah said in a weird tone of voice.

"Nataliah, who are you looking for?" Igneel then asked as he stepped forward.

As everyone started in silence at the new and strange people who came into the cave.

"Kawai" Roared a thick and mighty voice. As I saw as Brock, the Space Dragon then started to walk forward.

"What do you want?" Roared the girl named Kawai, as she looked anger. "Hush down, Yolanda" Laughed Brock.

"Wahhahahahahaha" Laughed Kawai, as she ran up to Brock and hugged him close.

"Brock-San, It's you. I know it's you, only you call me Yolanda" Laughed Kawai, as tears rolled down her eyes.

"Brock, is that your Slayer?" Asked Elliot as he stepped forward. "Yes" Cheered Brock in a thick laugh.

"What about, you?" Asked Igneel as he was looking to Nataliah. "I am looking for Elliot" Nataliah. "Nata?" Question Elliot.

"Huh? Only Elliot calls me that" Nataliah gasped in shock. As she then ran and jumped into the arms of Elliot.

"It really is you" Cheered Nataliah. "I guess that this is a happy moment" Cheered Jura as two people have just been reunited with they're Dragons.

**Time Skip, Midnight. In Fairy Tail Guild... Normal p.o.v:**

As it was so early. The sun barely broke the surface. It was still night but yet is was day. As a young Dragon about the size of a one-story house.

"Zeref-Sama... They rebels have killed over 30 Dragons in three days" The young Dragon explained in a fearful voice.

"Huh?" Hummed Zeref. As his eyes started to glow red with anger, "Gather up all the Dragons... Have them all attack the rebels all at once" Hissed Zeref.

"Yes, Zeref-Sama" Replied the young Dragon with fear, as he bowed down his head, and then slowly walked away.

**Zeref's p.o.v:**

I started to walk around the guild. Tracing my hand on the walls, I then felt my fingers shift aways.

"Huh? A secret door?" I giggled as I then ripped down the boards, and found a door.

I knocked down the door. "What is this?" I questioned. As I looked around, it was warm. A shock of light energy then filled my heart.

I sent a dark shockwave in the air, destroying some glass objects they're were.

The room was like an office. I looked around to find pictures. It was with a girl with long blonde hair and darkish, lightish green eyes.

"Mavis" I growled. "Your gone... Your gone!" I roared with a laugher. As I gripped the picture of Mavis, I then slammed the picture on the ground.

"Good for you! Your dead Mavis, you finally got what was coming to you Mavis" I roared, as I then broke down to my knees.

Hitting the ground while my body was hovering over the picture of Mavis. "You left me... I was alone" I then whispered.

As painful memories then rushed back into my head. "Why Mavis? Why? I knew you were just like the rest... We promised, we pinky promised" I roared.

As I slammed my hand on the ground, as I watched as my painfulled tears hit the picture.

"Zeref-Sama?" I then heard a voice call out. I peered over my shoulder. "Die" I roared, as I sent a voice of Death Magic.

It hit the young Dragon that was here earlier. He was turned into nothing but skin and bones as his life was taken away.

I stood up, picking up the picture as I got up. "Good for you, your are in the place you belong... In a grave" I then laughed as I left the office.

From what I was thinking, that was most likely the hidden office of the first Guild Master Mavis. I brough the picture of Mavis with me as I was fully out of the office.

"The women with a million power, the girl with a billion followers... Mavis Vermillion" I then laughed.

"I already killed you great great granddaughter... As soon as I kill Natsu... I shall end the rain of your family for good... The Vermillion Bloodline would near be continued" I then laughed again, as tears fell...

"I hate you, Mavis... You left me, I hate you" I roared in anger. "It's almost time... The morning is almost upon us, in a few hours" I then whispered...

**Time Skip, 8:00am. Morning. Natsu's p.o.v:**

** *Roooooooaaaaaaaaarrrrrrr***

I stir from my slumber, I heard a loud roar. "Get up" I roared as I shot up.

As everyone then woke up in unison. "Natsu what's going o-"Erza was cut off.** *Rooooooaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrr***

"A Dragon's roar" Gasped Wendy. As we all left the cave. We saw a wave of dark cloud like things coming at us.

"What the hell is that?" Gasped a shocked Kawai, as her and Nataliah spent the night with us so they can be with they're Dragons.

"A wave of Dragons" I gasped in shock... "What do we do?" Questioned Rex in a scared tone of voice.

"We can't fight... 9961" Whispered Fate in shock. "9961 what?" Question Cana.

"9961... The number of Dragons we have to fight" Igneel then gasped as he started to shake a bit.

"Were screwed" Screamed Fate, as she broke down on to her knees and then started to cry, "Were all gonna end up like mama" Fate cried in pain.

I shook my head. "Not this time" Metalicana then roared. As we all then started to charge forward.

"Lets go, and fight" I then roared, as we all took off to the wave of Dragons.

_As the battle begins,_

_Dragon after Dragon..._

_Two new Dragon Slayers appeared,_

_And Loke then explains his punishment..._

_while Zeref cries over Mavis..._

_And then the rest of the Dragons are all going to attack Natsu and the gang..._

_How many live would be lost?_

_Who shall win this war?_

_Also..._

_Why was Zeref crying for Mavis?_

_Sorry for any miss spelled words_

_Thanks for reading_

_**P.S. Please Reveiw**_


	30. Chapter 30

_Lost meaning of Fairy Tail_

_Chapter 30_

_Fall of Dragons, _

_Fire meets Darkness_

* * *

**_(A/N - Please read the A/N at the end of this story)_**

* * *

**Somewhere in Fiore, Natsu's p.o.v:**

As we all prepared for the attack. I saw Nataliah looking in shock, while Kawai was stun with fear.

"Brock, can't you transport us to a different world so we can get to safety?" Asked Kawai in a fear fill tone of voice, to the Space Dragon.

"Me, along with the other Dragons can't do such large attacks or such. In our human forms we are much weaker" Explained Elliot the Time Dragon.

"We all just gotta fight" I then huffed as he took a fighting pose. "Agreed, now everyone be prepared for war" Erza then roared.

As Erza's body then started to glow a silver tone of color. The glowing then was put to a stop as he was requipped in a new armor, it was Erza's 'Heavenly Wheel Armor'.

As the loud roaring and screech of the mighty wave of Dragons then drew close. "Charge" Igneel's voice then roared.

As we all then charged, at the Dragons came down on us. "Roar of the" Me, Wendy, Gajeel, Kawai, Nataliah, Prince, Jade, Laxus, Sting, Rogue, Fate and Charcoal all roared together in unison.

"Fire Dragon" Me and Coal roared, "Sky Dragon" Wendy huffed. "Iron Dragon" Roared Gajeel. "Watery-Earth Dragon" Howled Prince and Jade as they did a combine roar. "Space Dragon" Kawai shouted. "Time Dragon" Screamed Nataliah. "Lightning Dragon" Thundered Laxus's voice. "White Dragon" Sting Screamed. And Lastly, "Shadow Dragon roar" Blasted Rogue.

As we all then fired our roars at the Dragons together. A colossal mix of roars then were fused together and then attacked a group of Dragons.

As the roar attack was so large it took out at least 30 Dragons. "Move out" I then roared.

As Master Makarov was knocking around the Dragons while, Laxus was destroying them.

Gray and Lyon froze the Dragons, while Cielo, Juvia, and Elemental then started to shatter them and crash them.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

I turned my head, everyone else was fighting with they're all. As blood then started to be shed, I turned to look at Acnologia.

"Acnologia" I then called out to him. He looked at me with soft eyes, "Yes... Lord Natsu" Acnologia then said in a humble tone.

"This shall be my only order" I then huffed, as I stopped and pause. Blasting a Dragon that was coming near, dropping to the ground, it died.

"What is it?" Acnologia asked after he finished his attack. "Take Fate and Charcoal away from here, no matter what... Don't look back, just keep on going. Make sure they are safe" I the roared.

Acnologia then nodded. As he then started to run, he pasted by Fate and Charcoal. As he ran past them he picked them up and placed 0

As everyone backed away, and out-of-the-way of they're attack. "Fairy" Master Makarov then roared, as the light around him started to spin.

"Law" Laxus then thundered in a deep tone of voice. As the lights then were charged and blasted towards the Dragon.

The light took over the Dragons, as the ground then started to shake as the body of the Dragons then started to fall and hit the ground.

The attack was over, it killed 51 Dragons in total. It was a every powerful attack, but it wasted all over Master Makarov's and Laxus's Magic.

"Those bastards are still coming" Boomed Master's voice. "Stand down for a while, Master. Don't kill yourself we still need you" I then laughed.

As I then started to battle again. "Happy" I cried out to my blue cat, partner. "Aye sir" Happy then roared in a cheer.

As we took to the sky, I had Happy fly above the Dragon's and the clouds. I could see the whole battle field.

They're are at least nine-thousand plus Dragons. "What do we do now?" I questioned in horror, as Happy and me landed back on the ground.

"Wendy" A voice roared in shocked, as we all turned our head to see what happen. A Dragon has picked up Wendy.

"Wendy" Cried Carla as she started to chase the Dragon in air but Carla was no match for the power of a Dragon.

"Roar of the Celestial Dragon" I then heard a voice howl. As the roar hit the Dragon.

I twisted around, "Lucy?" I whispered in a hopeful voice as I saw blonde hair... But it was a boy.

**Normal p.o.v:**

As Grandeneey then caught Wendy, as the other's tried to hold back to the Dragons.

"Who are you?" Growled Natsu, as a man about a year or two younger than him appeared.

"My name is Cloud, and this is my partner KitKatty. We are both from the Titan Nose Guild" He said as he held his hand pointing to his Exceed at his side.

"Me and KitKatty, has been hearing stories of what is happening. We heard it all from this dude named Loke" Explained Cloud.

"Clo" A voice cheered. As Celeste the Celestial Dragon Slayer then appeared. "Lest-San" Cheered Cloud.

"I see you're a Dragon Slayer, a first gene Dragon Slayer" Huffed Igneel as he was gasping for air.

When Dragons are in they're human forms it seems they get weaker. As Cloud stared at Celeste.

"I wish to join, you call in this battle" Gasped Cloud. "Welcome aboard" Cheered Natsu.

As they all continued to fight on. The number of the Dragons rapidly began to drop.

As sixty Dragons then were taken out with some ease. As the time past on, blood spilled everywhere, along with sweat and pain.

The Dragons backed away for a bit, still being able to see they in the sky. They were just hovering, it was like they were waiting for the next order.

As the trees behind everyone then started to move and shake. "What's going on?" Questioned Lyon from Lamia Scale.

As a man with flat but yet messy type of looking hair, that was a dark violet. That was also a light steel tone of blue.

Along beside him, came a man with dark dirty blonde hair. With an abnormal tone of medium spring green colored eyes.

"Who are you?" Natsu hissed in an upset tone. As both boys then stared in awe at the large amount of people.

"Are you the people they say?" Shouted the blonde haired boy. "Are them? The Fairy Rebels?" Questioned the one with the purple colored tone of hair.

As they gave blank and hopeful stares. "Fairy Rebels?" Questioned Natsu.

"Demon" A voice huffed. "Akihiro" A voice then laughed. As they all looked around to see who said that.

It was Atropine the Poison Dragon and Jupiter the Lightning Dragon. "Atropine, Jupiter. Are these your Slayers?" Asked Blenda the Light Dragon.

As both Dragons nodded their heads, as Akihiro and Demon then both were confused. "Are those are Dragons?" Asked Akihiro as he pointed to Atropine and Jupiter.

"Yes but that is their human form" Explained Natsu. Both boys nodded as they huffed a deep sigh.

"We came here in quest for finding the King" Explained Akihiro. "The Dragon King, that was the Mate of the Dragon Queen" Explained Demon.

"That's me" Natsu then said stepping forward. As Demon and Akihiro looked at Natsu in shock.

Demon then charged forward and grabbed Natsu then collar of his shirt. "Why did you stop this?" Demon then roared in anger, as he started to shake Natsu.

"What are you talking about, I never started any of this shit" Natsu roared back as he pushed off Demon. Akihiro then grabbed Demon and held him back.

"I wasn't the one that started this, it was Zeref" Natsu explained in a roar. Demon shook his head.

"This is hopeless" Laughed Demon in a sick tone of voice. "I can't believe this, we all are going to die" Laughed Demon again, as Akihiro was yelling at him to shut up.

"Akihiro, let's go to safety before we all die" Roared Demon as he turned away. "Demon" Atropine then hissed.

"What?" Hissed back Demon. "Allow us to fight please" Bowed Akihiro, out of no where. Demon was confused and shocked.

Everyone else was confused and had no clue what happened. "This man named Loke told us about you and the fight against the Dragon. Please let us help" Akihiro then yelled again.

"Us?" Questioned an upset Demon. As Akihiro whipped around and shout glares to Demon.

"Your either in or out, I wouldn't follow you. I want to help to save this nation" Akihiro then yelled.

Demon was in shocked, as Akihiro had never yelled at him like that. Demon shook his head and then bowed.

"Please let us him" Demon then mocked. As both boys were bowing. Natsu then walked up to them and nodded.

Flashing his toothy grin. "Lets go" Natsu cheered. As they all then moved out and started to charge at the+ place the Dragons were.

**Meanwhile, in Heaven. Watching over them, Lucy's p.o.v:**

_I was watching over them, the only place I could still see. Natsu along with everyone else were fighting._

_ As I heard someone coming up from behind me. I turned to look. "Mama, Mavis" I gasped._

_ "Lucy" They both sadly whispered. "The fate is already set in stone, you'll meet up with them sooner or later" Explained Mavis._

_ I turned my head, "What does that mean? They all are... G-going to die?" I then gasped in shock._

_ Mama then nodded. As Mavis and Mama then slowly started to become transparent._

_ "Mavis, Mama what is going on?" I asked in a stunned voice. "My time is coming near, I have been dead for almost 500 years already. It's my time to be reincarnated" Mavis sadly explained to me. "And the god has already assign me a reincarnation" Mama then whispered to me._

_ I shook me head. "What? But then are you guys going to fully disappear?" I then asked in a worried tone of voice._

_ "We both shall be leaving when..." Mavis then stopped. "As soon as Zeref takes away your Nakama's lives" Mama then finished._

_ "They all are going to Die?" I then huffed in shock. As I then broke down, on to my knees._

_ "Stop crying, you're not the Lucy I know and love" I then heard a voice growl at me in a scary but yet kind matter of tone._

_ Turning around, "Roxanne?!" I whispered in shock, "It's been a while since I saw you, my Queen" Smirked Roxanne, as she was in Dragon Form._

**(Roxanne is the first enemy to appear in the 'True meaning of Fairy Tail' story. Also she was Acnologia's daughter)**

_"Look closely, my Queen. The Dragon's look how easily they are being defeated" Explained Roxanne._

_ As I then look, she was right. They were being defeated fasted then normal. "What is going on?" I then questioned as I saw that Lily then attacked a Dragon._

_ The Dragon then was defeated. As they were being defeated one by one. "Those aren't even really" I gasped in shocked._

_ "What are you going to do about it?" Roxanne then mocked at me in a dark tone. "I'm so useless" I then whispered._

_ "That's not true" Then said Roxanne. "All you need to do is cry" Explained Roxanne. "The hell?" I questioned in confusion. _

_ "Here in Heaven, things are different. Our tears, is their rain. Our breathes, is their wind. And our screams... Are they're nightmares" Roxanne then darkly said._

_ "But I can't cry" I then explained. "Fine, let me help you... My Queen" Roxanne then darkly hissed._

_ "Image... Fate and Charcoal, blood scattered everywhere. They're lifeless bodies, are nothing but useless space wasters" Smirked Roxanne. _

_ As a grizzly image picture appeared on my head. My cheeks felt wet and cold to the touch._

_ "Now... Let you imagination roam wild. Think of Natsu, with slashes, gashes, cuts, and scars. Nothing but blood. Falling before Zeref, you both shall suffer the same pain... Just as Zeref did" Roxanne then darkly gasp again._

_ I couldn't help it, that was the only site I could see in my head. I couldn't help it. In my head, I saw Natsu lying dead on the floor._

_ "Stop" I screamed and cried out in pain. "Stop it please, Roxanne. Stop it, I can't handle it anymore. Please stop" I cried._

_ As tears started to sting my eyes, and soak my cheeks. My tears then started to hit the cloudy ground._

_ "Perfect" Smirked Roxanne as he eyes glowing red. A moment passed. "Shit, I'm sorry my Queen" Roxanne then said as he evil eyes turned kind._

**In Earth. Natsu's p.o.v:**

I felt something wet, hit my cheek. Touching it. I then looked up into the sky. "Tears?" I questioned, as I could see Lucy in my head crying down on us.

"No, rain" I then corrected my self, as I forced my self to push Lucy out of mind.

As the rain then started to beat down, one by one. It grew heavier. "Damn" I then gasped.

As the rain then started to go crazy as hell. As the rain beat down and poured down on the Dragons.

"That's it" I then gasped. "Gray, Juvia, Lyon, Eve, Erza, Prince, Cielo, Element now" I then ordered.

They all nodded, "Rain" Juvia roared in a eerie high pitch scream, as the rain then started to beat harder down.

One by one Dragons disappeared. "Requip: Sea Empress Armor" Erza then roared as she started to glow a sea greenish type of color.

"Water Slash" Erza then chanted over and over. As she fired the large waves of water into the sky above the squad of Dragons.

"Frost" Gray then fired in a shocked voice. As all the Dragons were covered with a veil of crystal like ice.

"Freeze" Roared Lyon and Cielo, while... "Snow" Roared Eve and Elementa. "Icy Water Dragon Slayer Roar" Lastly chanted Prince.

As the Nation then turned into a Winter WonderLand type of theme. All the Dragons were frozen still.

"What is going on, the Dragons are all still. Why are they that weak?" Questioned a shocked Igneel.

"Let me see if I can finish this off" Master Makarov then huffed. "Titan Magic: Giant's Rage" Master Makarov then roared.

As Master Makarov then started to grow. About 50 feet tall, and then 75 feet tall, and then the size of the Dragons themselves.

"Wow, this is new" I then gasped in shocked. "Brats, lean me your power" Master Makarov ordered.

As everyone then started to release they're Magic Energy. As the Nation then became a valley of rainbow colors.

"Wahhhhhhhhh" Master Makarov then roared, as he then started to strike the frozen Dragon.

They shattered easily. Just like glass being dropped. They were destroyed. As just like that... All the Dragons left when destroyed and killed.

"How could this be?" Questioned Gajeel as he then was confused at how the Dragon's were defeated so easily.

"They we're fakes, I bet" Sting then said. ***Gahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh* **As a loud blood filled scream then was ejected from someone.

"What is that?" Gasped Rogue, as we all then covered our ears in pain. As the bloody scream was repeated. "Zeref is coming" I then whispered.

**Meanwhile, in the mountains. 500 miles away. Acnologia's p.o.v:**

"Acno-San what is that noise" Huffed a frighted Fate. As she was covering her ears, while Charcoal was placing his hands on Fates ears to add extra protection for his little sister.

I then covered my own ears. I saw that Charcoal ear's ever leaking blood. The bloody high pitch, blood freezing scream were destroying his ear drums.

"Prince" I then gasped as I placed my hands on his ears. I felt blood dripping from my ears.

The scream then stopped. "We have to go back" I then ordered. "We can't, Papa said so him self" Charcoal then told me.

"Young Prince, young Princess. Forgive me" I whispered. As I held them close to me.

Hugging them tightly. "I must go, please" I begged. As I sense my tears dripping down on eyes on to Fate's and Charcoal's cheek.

I felt warms hand touch both side's of my face. As I looked. "Acno-San" Fate then said as she touched her head on to my chest.

"Leave us here" Ordered Charcoal. I released Fate and Coal from my grip. "Thank you, Princess Fate. Prince Charcoal" I then bowed.

As I had them in a safe place. I then left them. I then rushed back down from the mountain.

"My lord, I'm coming" I then vowed as I then rushed down. Destroying the trees and rocks that got in my way.

**Meanwhile, Charcoal's p.o.v:**

"Nii-San, did we make the right choice?" Fate questioned in a worried tone of voice.

"I don't know, but Acno-San must help daddy" I then said as we hid. Me and Fate were tucked under neat a hollow tree that was still standing up right.

As I then got out, Fate followed me. As we peered out on the range we say smoke and fire everywhere.

"Prince Charcoal. Princess Fate" A voice then hummed. As we both turned around and look.

A shadowy figure was standing in front of us. I pushed Fate behind me. "Who are you?" I growled as I couldn't get a good look of the man's face.

"Just come with me" The figure said as it reached out to grab us. "Stop" Fate whispered in shock as I felt her body shaking.

"I'll protect you, Fate" I then said. As I use my body as a shield for Fate. "Roar of the Fire Dragon" I chanted as a beam of fire shot from my mouth.

"Let's go" I ordered Fate. As I grabbed her hand, and we started running around the hills of the mountain.

"Prince, Princess. Where are you going?" Questioned the voice as it quickly followed after them.

**Meanwhile, Natsu's p.o.v:**

As a dark mist then started to cover the surrounding area. "Ugh" Cried Blenda, the Light Dragon. "So much darkness" Whispered Blenda.

"What do we do?" I asked in shock. As a man then slowly walked through the mist. With black hair, and slightly red glowing eyes.

Everyone then prepared. All the Dragon's took fighting pose, they Gray, Lyon, and Prince had icy aura surround them.

While Kagura, as about to withdraw her sword. Erza was requiping. Gildarts was cracking his knuckles. Rex released his Magical Energy.

While the others took fighting poses, readying themselves for the battle, releasing their Magical Energy.

"Death Fog" Zeref whispered, as the dark-colored mist then started to swirl around all of us.

"Wendy, Grandeeney, Chelia" I coughed as I tried my best not to breath in the poisonous toxic gas

As the Dragon, and the two Sky Slayers. They cleared out the gas with some wind. The battle field then become clear again.

"Hmm" Hummed Zeref. As they then started to take fighting poses. "Roar of the Dragon Fire Dragon" I roared.

As a beam of fire shout out of my mouth, everyone else attacked as well. As our mix of attacks clashed together and charged towards Zeref.

"Fools" I heard Zeref whisper, as his pure red eyes started to glow even bright. "Death Gravity" Zeref then started to laugh.

As the attack that was flying right at him, then plummet to the ground. It exploded underground.

The earth then started to rapidly shake like hell. "Jura" I heard Lyon called out. As the old man nodded.

His Magical Energy then was released from his body. As the shaking of the earth slowed down a bit.

Jura some how then suppressed the earthquake. "Hm, nice try" Mocked Zeref. As he sliced his hand from the left side of his body to the right side.

Red and black energy were coming out from Zeref's body. "What the hell?" I question in shock.

"Deadly Fate" Zeref then howled as his Magical Power build up to the highest point.

**Normal p.o.v:**

As the surround area, everyone was trapped within a dark barrier. "Die" Zeref then howled. As everyone then dropped to the ground like flies.

"I feel so weak" Painfully huffed Happy, as everyone were forced to drop to the ground. "You all shall suffer a slow a painful death" Mocked Zeref.

Not even Jura, nor any of the Dragons could pull themselves to stand up. Everyone was helpless, all suffering the same fate.

As everyone was then was slowly dying. A certain pink haired boy then slowly got up.

"No" Natsu roared, as he smacked his fist on the ground. Everyone glanced at Natsu in shock.

"I promised my self, I would live for Lucy. I wouldn't allow my self to die" Natsu roared, as he was huffing and puffing hard.

Forcing his limbs to move as he stood up. As Natsu clenched his fist. Fire then started to rise from his body.

"Darkness may consume everything" Natsu began as he let the flames jump and rage off from his body.

"But with fire I shall lighten up this world" Natsu then roared, as everyone was smirking.

"Natsu, you dumb ass flame-brain. Please... Save us all" Whispered Gray with a dead and lifeless smirk.

"No problem, Ice prince... But also, I shall..." Natsu then paused in mid sentence. "You shall what?" Mocked Zeref.

Natsu swallowed hard. "I shall" Natsu whisper again with fear and hate. As tears broke from his eyes.

"I shall get revenge for Lucy, and protect my children" Natsu then roared, as he stood proud and tall with his fist clenched and flames dancing off of his body.

_The Dragons were all fake,_

_and so in the end they all got defeated and disappeared._

_But now... _

_Zeref shows up, as everyone's life is being sucked away..._

_Natsu shall make one last come back._

_Who will win in the showdown of_

_Death or Fire?_

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**Sorry of any miss spelled words.**_

_**P.S. Please review**_

_**(A/N: I am so damn sorry, I never update in a long time. But also, I am sorry to say that I will be ending, and erasing 'Fairy Eater'. **_

_**I know that I promised that I will finish all my stories, but it's just too much. I promise I will repost 'Fairy Eater' again later on. I stopped writing for 'Fairy Eater' because I have just started a new school semester and I am trying to do good, also I just don't feel like writing for it anymore. Also drama has been happening with me and my friends and so like I'm just sick of it. I'm so sorry. But please don't hate. **_

_**I have been working on other stories about Fairy Tail that you might love just much, so please just hold on a bit longer. Once again, I'm sorry. Also please note, I will not be ending 'Lost meaning of Fairy Tail' after the end of the Grand Magic Games)**_


	31. Chapter 31

_Lost meaning of Fairy Tail_

_Chapter 31_

_Smile_

**In Fiore, Natsu v.s. Zeref. Normal p.o.v:**

As Natsu stood up, painfully. Lighting his fist on fire. "Iron fist of the Fire Dragon" Natsu howled.

As Natsu swiftly ran up and then swung his fist at Zeref. As the flames jumped off his skin and landed on Zeref's clothes.

Zeref sent a way of darkness flying out everywhere around Natsu's body. As bloody cries of pain then launched off of Natsu's body. Natsu landed face flat on the ground.

"Come on and fight me, Natsu" Laughed Zeref in a sick tone of voice. As Zeref didn't notice but... Tears streaming down his face.

"Yo-... Your c-c-cr-crying" Huffed Natsu, as he found the will to stand up once again. "Wh-what!? Why am I shedding tears?" Questioned Zeref in a shocked tone of voice.

For a split second, Zeref's eyes flashed back to they're normal black color. Natsu noticed it, but Zeref quickly changed his back to red.

"Hm, I shed tears for no reason. I shed tears for no re-" Gasped Zeref. As he then let out a large bloody roar.

Grabbing his head in both hands. "Wahhhhh" Zeref roared as he swung his head around, it's life he was in pain or something.

"I'm s-sorry" Whispered Zeref, as it look like he was in pain. Within a moment. He then stopped everything. Acting just like nothing had happen.

"Your dead" Hissed Zeref, as he then full powered, ran up to Natsu. Swing his fist around. Getting popped in the jaw a good one, Natsu was sent flying back.

Twisting his body to stop himself he did. Standing back up again. "Bastard" Whispered Natsu as he then whipped the blood off from the corner of his lips.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon" Whispered a tired Natsu. As a slightly weak fire thrower blast was launched towards Zeref.

Easily jumping out-of-the-way, Zeref landed somewhere else. Unhurt and with no injuries.

**Meanwhile in the mountains. Charcoal's p.o.v:**

As Fate and I started to run faster and faster. We were running from the shadowy figure that was chasing us both.

"Prince, Princess. Please come here" The voice called out as it started to catch up with us. I glanced behind us.

Fear took me over, before I could see the figure. I turned my head away and then started to run, faster and faster. It came.

As we turned around a ridge in the mountain. I yanked Fate behind me. "Nii-San, my legs hur-" Whined Fate, as I cut her off.

I covered her mouth with my hand. I placed my free hand over my mouth and made a quiet signal. Giving a faint nod, I let her go.

As I carefully listen to the foot steps of the chaser. He cursed some nasty words. As I heard his thick voice, and heavy foot steps turn to silence.

"Found you" The voice then roared, as I saw the shadowy figure charge towards me. As the figures, hooded cape waved in the wind. I was using my both to protect Fate.

"I'm ready to die, to protect my sister" I roared. As I clenched my eyes shut, in the back round. "No" Cried Fate as I felt her small arms wrap around me.

I then felt a small wool like cape cover me. "What" I roared in shock, as I shot my eyes open. I looked to see who is was.

"Mama" I whispered in shock. As her golden blonde haired waved in the wind. "Fate, Charcoal" She whispered, in to both of our ears.

"Mama, I thought you were death" I then cried as clear tears leaked down my face. "I am" Her voice cracked, as she backed away from us.

"Mama?" Questioned a sorrowful Fate. With a puff of teal-ish colored smoke appeared.

And then Mama was gone, revealing to little alien like creatures before us. "Gemi, Mini" Fate gasp in shock.

"Gemi" "Mini" Both spirits called out in unison. "How did you get here?" Fate then asked in a happy but yet disappointed tone of voice.

"I summon them here" A voice said. As another pair of foot steps then were coming closer.

"Loke" I called out in shock. "Why are you here?" I then growled. "I am one last message from your mother" He told us.

Fate's face went back. "What is it? Tell us now" Fate ordered as she look like she was around to charge at Loke, so I held her back.

"Go back" Loke whispered. "Eh?" I questioned. "Prince, Princess. You must go back to the battle field" Loke then ordered us.

I shook me head. "Why so we can die?" I then hissed at him. "No... Your father needs help, and Acnologia's not going to get there in time" He explained.

"How are we going to get there?" I then asked. "Gemini will take you there" Loke explained.

I nodded. "Fate" I gasped. We both nodded, as Gemini then transformed in the Holly, the speed horse from the Chinese Celestial Spirits.

"Let's go" Loke called out. I nodded. As Gemini then took off with me and Fate on they're back.

We were already a good 20 feet away from Loke. "I'm sorry... For lying, Princess. Prince" I then faintly heard Loke whisper from far off in the distant.

I stood shocked, "Why? Even you betrayed us... Loke-San" I then heard Fate whisper. As tears fell from our eyes.

**Meanwhile in Heaven. Watching the fight. Lucy's p.o.v:**

_"Thank you... Loke" I whispered as I watched as Fate and Charcoal were heading off back to the battle field. I then turned to watch Natsu v.s. Zeref._

_"Natsu" I gasped in shock, as I was watching the battle. Natsu was being beaten up by Zeref. _

_ It hurt me, I couldn't stand to see Natsu in such pain. "This is it" Roared Zeref to a Natsu that was lying flat on the floor. _

_ As a large ball of black magic then appeared from behind Zeref. It was aimed at everyone. "Launch" Laughed Zeref as the ball of darkness was thrown at everyone._

_ "Run" I yelled from the heavens, as I know that no one down there will hear me. "Lucy" I heard Natsu lastly whisper as he dropped his head in shame._

_ He couldn't fight anymore. "Roar of the Dark Dragon" I then heard a voice roar. As the black energy ball was hit by a beam of blackness. It disappeared._

_ "Acnologia" I cheered, as I saw him appear from the tree line. But I couldn't see Fate of Charcoal._

_ I saw them off in the distance. Hiding behind fallen timber and trees. Watching in horror._

_ "I'm sorry" I whispered. As I continued to watch. "Foolish, Dragon. You can't defeat me" Roared Zeref._

_ "Watch me" Smirked Acnologia as he was using his body to protect everyone elses. "Pain, hate, rage" Chanted Zeref._

_ Swiping his hands back and forward in front of him. "Acnologia" I cried out. No one can hear me._

_ As a black and shiny like twister then started to form and spin. As the twister flew right past Acnologia. Zeref's real target was Natsu._

_ "No" I whispered, as tears dripped from my eyes. "Natsu, run" I gasped. "Sorry" Was the only word I hurt from Natsu's mouth, just as the twister was about to hit him._

_***Bam* *Boom* *Bam***_

_As smoke took control of the battle field. "No" I yelled as I then wanted to escape from Heaven to save them... But I couldn't._

_ "Natsu, Acnologia" I shouted at the top of my lungs hoping that they might hear me... But I was stupid to even think that they might._

_ The dark grey smoke then started to leave the battle field. As I got a good look. Natsu was still lying on the ground, while Acnologia was standing in front of him, protecting Natsu._

_ As a large hole was in the middle of his body. "Acnologia" I cried, as I clenched my chest. I shook me head._

**In EarthLands. Natsu's p.o.v:**

Using my last strength I crawled over to Acnologia, as his half dead body was now lying flat on his back.

"Acnologia" I then called out, as I got no respond. His painful eyes then looked at me, in slow-mo.

As tears stained my face, I couldn't help it. All I could do was cry. As I watched Acnologia slowly reach his hand up.

He touched my face. He gave a grave and weak smile at me. "Natsu... I'm sorry" Acnologia whispered to me. "No, I'm sorry. Why did you protect me?" I then scolded him as I watched as my tears fell on his cheeks.

"Natsu... Please don't cry" Acnologia then whispered to me. I shook my head. "How can this be? Your dying and all you are telling me is not to cry!" I yelled.

"Lucy wouldn't want to see you cry you know... My King" Smirked Acnologia as he then started to cough up blood.

"Dumbass, don't talk" I cried. As more of my tears landed on his face. "Natsu, please. Not for me... But please smile... Lucy always love you the most when she saw you smile. Don't let her see your ugly tears" Mocked Acnologia.

As I felt his hand sharply leave from my cheek. "Acnologia" I then roared in anger. "I'm sorry Lucy... But you might not be seeing my smile for a while" I growled.

As I stood up and took a fighting pose again. "Your gonna still fight, even if everyone is dead?" Smirked Zeref.

As I clenched my fist... "Zeref, you... You... Zeref, Your bastard. I kill'ya" I hissed.

**In the Kingdom of Heaven. Normal's p.o.v:**

_As a pair of two tall body girls stood in front of a bright glowing light, the light... Is God himself._

_ "Layla, Mavis. What brings you here?" Questioned the light. As both girls looked at each other and then looked at him._

_[then started to dim down. "What are you talking about, Layla?" Questioned God._

_ "Please don't play dumb" Mavis then hissed. The light then got brighter, "Watch your tone" Hissed God._

**Meanwhile, Lucy's p.o.v:**

_"No Acnologia" I then cried, as the tears started to beat down from my eyes. Acnologia was like a second father to me, and now he was gone._

_ "Please" I then started to cry as my tears dripped down my face. Natsu was going all crazy._

_ As his flames started to explode and dance off his body, it looked like a bloody massacre. It was scary._

_ As I saw Natsu beating up Zeref, he was beating him senselessly. No holding back, punch after punch, hit after hit, strike after strike._

_ Natsu was just about to kill Zeref. "Natsu. please don't" I whispered in horror._

**Meanwhile with God, Layla's p.o.v:**

_Me, Mavis, and God. All of us were watching Lucy, as she was staring down. Watching Lucy, watching Natsu who was in mid-battle with Zeref._

_ "Do you see? This is the pain Lucy has to bare. Why did you plan faith like this?" I question as I was giving a little bit of sass in my voice._

_ "My old friend, watch your tone. You both are just about to be reincarnated" God reminded me and Mavis as we both then slowly started to disappear again._

_ "Why are you so cruel my Lord?" Cried Mavis. God then slowly allowed himself to be seen. As a person was just an outline, it was just like a body of light._

_ He shook his head, "I am not cruel, my just plan of the way of life for everyone differently" God then explained._

_ "Then why is Lucy's life-like this?" I then asked. God shook his head again, "Lucy is a... Her life is different, if she was meant to die... Let faith take control" God then humbly said._

_ "Shut up, my lord" I then heard Mavis explode. As tears burning their way down her face. "Mavis?!" I whispered in shocked at her._

_ I never in my life, nor my death have I ever heard Mavis scream out like that. "Leave me at once" Was all the God replied._

_ "No" I sternly said. "What do you wish for then? Life? I can't give back Lucy's life. Her soul is at trapped within regret, and her body is turned to ashes" Explained God._

**Meanwhile, Lucy's p.o.v:**

_"Please stop it" I cried. "Natsu, just don't please" I then whispered in shocked. _

_ As the battle then started to turned around. Natsu was now being beaten up by Zeref._

_ With no mercy, Natsu was on the edge of death. "Please Zeref, please stop it... Fate, Charcoal... Please run" I then whispered, as more and more tears then started to fall._

**Meanwhile in EarthLands. Normal p.o.v:**

"Take your last breath, Natsu" Growled Zeref. Natsu was lying back down on the ground, as he felt a single rain drop land on his cheek.

"I'm sorry... L-Lucy" Huffed Natsu, as he was all choked up. It was like the rain drop Natsu felt, that was the tears of Lucy.

"Die... Natsu 'Salamander' Dragneel" Zeref then yelled. "Zi Ki Ji Shi Ni Reaper" Zeref then chanted to chant.

As large orbs of blackness then started to form all around Zeref. "Lucy" Natsu whispered... As Natsu's eyes both eyes swollen and busted, Natsu forced one of eyes to stay open.

As tears then started to drip down Natsu's face. "Please... Don't hate me" Natsu then whispered in a choked tone of voice as he then started to cry harder and harder, but he couldn't gasp.

"Fate, Charcoal... Run" Whispered Natsu again as he felt then energy of darkness growing stronger and stronger.

"Natsu..." A painful voice then whispered. It was Happy. "Happy, everyone, I'm sorry... I couldn't defeat him" Natsu then cried.

As everyone was lying half dead on the ground, "It's okay Natsu" Whispered Erza. "We can all be with Lucy, at least" Smiled Gray.

**Meanwhile in Heaven. Lucy's p.o.v:**

_"No, stop it. Please stop it" I was crying and roaring. As I saw that Zeref was about to launch his attack towards Natsu and everyone else._

_ "Everyone" I whispered, as tears then started to drip down my eyes. I then tried to force my self to leave Heaven._

_ "Stop it, Lucy" I heard a voice cry out. As I turned around, it was Roxanna and Lisanna. "You finally died" Joked Lisanna._

_ "Don't Lucy" Lisanna then sternly said with a growl. "Why?" I then yelled. _

_ "If the dead pass into the life of the living, without the person of God. Then they'll be sent to the darkest pits of Hell for breaking the rules of God" Roxanna warned me._

**Meanwhile, with God. Normal p.o.v:**

_"No, were disappearing" Cried Mavis, as she grabbed a hold of Layla's arm, but as she did Layla's arm and Mavis's hand then disappeared._

_ "See you guys in your next after life" God then said. As Layla and Mavis then fully started to disappear._

_ "Lucy, mama is sorry" Layla lastly whispered. As both Layla and Mavis then disappeared for good._

**With Lucy. Normal p.o.v:**

_"Lucy, Natsu and everyone else will be with us in the mean time. Just please don't pry. This is the way life goes" Lisanna told Lucy._

_ "Lisanna... I'm sorry" Lucy then whispered. "Die" Lucy then heard Zeref roared, as he launched the attack towards everyone._

_ "No" Lucy roared as tears pushed out from her eyes. As Lucy then forced open the Gates of Heaven._

_ She was making her trip back down. 'Please let me make it there in time' Lucy said to herself in her head._

_ As Lucy escaped from Heaven, her body then started to disappear. Diving down towards EarthLand._

_ As Lucy then plummet down towards the ground. "I can't" Lucy then whispered as tears leaked from her face. "Lucy... Sorry" A pair of voices whispered._

_ "Lucy, Mama is sorry. Please for give me" A voice said. "Mama" Lucy whispered. "Also, Lucy. I'm sorry but Zeref..." The voice then said but Lucy couldn't hear the last part. "Mavis" Lucy whispered. As she then started to travel to earth._

**In Heaven. God's p.o.v:**

_ "My old friend" I then whispered. "Such idiots you two are... Layla, Mavis" I then choked._

_ "Rest in peace, Lucy" I then huffed. As I was sitting in my throne room, at the head of the world._

_ As light orb then came in. "Sir" It said in a heavenly voice. "I mean... Celestial Spirit King" The light orb spirit like thing then corrected himself. I just laughed._

**EarthLands, Normal p.o.v:**

"What is that?" Zeref roared. As the attack he launched then was flying towards Natsu.

As the wind that started to blow like crazy. Flakes of dark greyish ashes then appeared.

The wind then stood still, and started swirling in one place. It started to swirl right in front of Natsu.

As it then started to build up, an out line of a person then started to become clear.

"Heart Dragon Shield" The voice then roared. As bright light, and Heavenly music start to form from out of nowhere.

As a large light shield then appeared in front of everyone. As the large attack then was deflected.

As the attack soon was deflected. The dark and light aura still lied still in the day.

"You" Hissed Zeref as the smoke cleared from the site. "Lucy" Gasped Natsu in horror and in shock.

As a perfect body of a blonde lady stood. With a pair of three wings lining her back.

The top wings were a pair of all most clear like wings. There were a misty type of color, that had a layer of rainbow like sparkles over it. They looked like Fairy Wings

The both wings were rough-looking and charcoal tone of color. With rough ridges all over it, looking dangerous but yet protecting and gental. They look like Dragon Wings.

And lastly... The middle wings were the largest ones. Pure snow-white feathered wings that were light and soft to the touch. They looked like Angel Wings.

As the blonde girl clenched her hands together, feeling her brand new flesh and skin. "My life is only for a short while. I must finish this" She said as she smirked and tear drips from her eyes.

"Lucy stop" A voice cried after the blonde girl. Turning around, "Lucy. I see your soul is still trying to find peace" Gasped Zeref.

"Well this is the finally show down" Smirked Zeref as he took a fighting pose. "Death Slicer" Gasped Zeref as a wave of darkness then flew towards Lucy.

Jumping out-of-the-way, Lucy dodged the attack. Jumping around, letting the attack fly pass her.

"Sky Dragon Roar" Lucy roared, as a beam of wind shot from her mouth. As Zeref prepared to block the attack.

"Fire Dragon Roar" Lucy shouted louder, as a beam of fire then shot through the beam of wind. As the speeded wind enchanted the fire spin attack.

It hit Zeref, as Zeref could only block half the attack. He was pushed back, dropping to the ground.

Slowly getting back up from the ground. "I can't understand this" Zeref then said as he wiped the blood away from his lip.

Lucy stood quiet. Watching Zeref. He then started to burst out laughing. "I should have known... In the end of all this you'll just die" Smirked Zeref as he let out a dark grizzly type of laugh.

Lifting up his hand to cover the his face. Zeref then started to laugh again. "You'll just leave me, just as she did" Zeref then roared.

As Lucy charged towards Zeref, "Snow Dragon Freezing Fist" Howled Lucy. As a casing made of snow then wrapped around Lucy's fist.

Bring up her fist, smashing it against the cheek bone of Zeref's face. He was sent flying backwards again.

Zeref was huffing and puffing, as he then forced his body to lift him self up. "I know the truth" Lucy whispered.

Spinning around, as Zeref stared in shock. Everyone on the ground, lying and slowly dying.

"Everyone, please... Lend me your power" Lucy softly asked in a weak tone of voice. With everyone glancing at Lucy in shock.

Not sure if it was true or not. They all sight in agreement. "What are you talking about?" Zeref then roared behind her.

As Lucy turned back around. To see a large orb of blackness, and darkness. "Your done for" Zeref roared.

As the attack he was building up got larger and larger. As Lucy then focus my energy in one place. In front of Lucy.

As light and dark energy then started to form in front of Lucy. As black and white wind then started to surround me along with the attack.

"This is for you" Lucy whispered. "God... Fairy Tail... My Nakama" Lucy whispered again as tears slid down her face.

As the attacks both than were taking their time to charge up. Lucy as still trying to focus, until she felt a pair of strong but weak arms then surround her.

Turning to look. It was Natsu. His eyes were close, but he was still bravely hugging Lucy. With love and care, Natsu wanted that moment to last forever.

Lucy turned back to Natsu, and hugged him back. "Natsu... The next time you open your eyes, mines shall be close" Lucy whispered.

As Natsu tried to open his eyes, he couldn't. For the time being Natsu's eyes were so sore and swollen that they couldn't open.

Grabbing ahold of Lucy's head. Natsu then pulled Lucy in, and gave her a kiss on her lips. Feeling the heat of each other lips together.

Pulling away, Natsu then dropped to the ground. With no more power, strength, or energy. Everything was now relying on Lucy.

"I don't know what happen, Zeref but stop this" Roared Lucy, as she knew that attack could take her life away. But still yet Lucy was standing tall and brave, for her Nakama.

"My suffering, you'll never understand it" Zeref angrily roared back. "I do" Lucy shouted without thinking. Fist tightly clenched.

"Do you think 'she' will like what you become? Even 'she' fears you" Lucy explained as he knew who 'she' was.

In anger Zeref gritted his teeth. "We are closer than you think... Zeref" Lucy then blankly said.

"Light shall be Dark" Smirked Zeref as the tone of voice he was using was dark and evil, as he leashed out his arm in anger. With the large and dark aura ball shape sphere.

As both sides, then prepared they're last thing need. They both then launched towards each other.

"Endless Death-Dragon Rage" Zeref roared, as the ball of energy was being held in his palms and he pushed it forwards towards Lucy.

"Force Mode" Lucy swiftly roared, as she plunged her self right into the attack. "Darkness Light Dragon: Twilight Zone Heaven Hell Switcher" Lucy then howled.

As Lucy's body slowly then began to disappear, within the dark attack. As then a shock wave of Light Magic was sent bursting out from the cascade of darkness.

As Zeref's attack soon was rejected and defeated. Lucy stood, almost perfectly and only a bit unphased.

"How? That was my strongest attack" Gasped Zeref in shock, as he was bleeding from head to toe.

As a weak Lucy then started to limp to Zeref, he kept on repeating 'Stay away', but he never attack. As Lucy got closer.

Holding out her arms. Lucy then jumped and gasped on to Zeref's body. Wrapping her bloody, frail, and weak arms around Zeref.

"Let go of me" Zeref hissed over and over, as Lucy wouldn't get him go. As the wings that were on Lucy's back, all three pairs slowly ripped off on their own.

First the wings that looked like Fairy Wings. Slowly after that the wings that matched Dragon Wings then disappeared.

And as Lucy started to hug Zeref even tighter and tighter. Lucy's Angel Wings then slowly were ripped off and hit the ground.

As Lucy was sending a heat wave through her body to warm her up. In Lucy's arms, Zeref then started to cry.

"I can't kill you" Zeref cried. As the tears then landed on Lucy's shoulder. Zeref lifted up his arms to Lucy's level.

"Why did she give you life again?" Cried Zeref. As he started to cry just like a brand new-born baby.

"I found it out... You and her... Were lovers! Were Partners! You both were... Mother and Father" Lucy then softly said, as Zeref and her knees both began to buck.

Falling to the ground, both people then did so. Still hugging each other, Zeref continued to cry.

"Why must it be this way?" Questioned Zeref. All Lucy could do was shake her head. "I'm sorry" Were the only words from her mouth.

"It was nothing that can be controlled. Faith is a funny thing ya'know" Mocked Lucy. As she had a slight giggle but then it turned into a dark frown.

"You loved her, with all your heart. But that day, you blamed your daughter... Your partner's death, your lover's death... All those names have hurt you" Lucy explained.

"But you know what?" Questioned Lucy... As they're was a short pause. Lucy and Zeref broke hug and stared at each other.

"The day you lost... Mavis, was the day you lost hope in humility" Explained Lucy again, as Zeref teary face was just like one of a baby.

"Because you lost hope in humility, you soul never found a way to the light and you couldn't find peace and happiness" Lucy said.

"I am happy... That Mavis gave birth to your great-grandmother" Smirked a teary face Zeref. "This is all I every wanted. Was someone to see my pain I bare" Zeref explained.

As he couldn't smile or laugh, or even smirk. Zeref's face was frozen into a status that only held sadness and sorrow.

"Zeref" Lucy called out sweetly. "Smile" Was the only words she cheered. "Mavis loved you with a smile, and you look better with a smile" Lucy added.

"Lucy, you should also smile" Zeref then said, as he forced his lips to curl into a slight smile. As Zeref's cold hands slipped down to Lucy's belly, and the other one slipped to her cheek.

"The reason why you are alive, right now... You are they're reincarnation" Zeref said. Lucy was shocked.

"Mavis and Layla abandon they're new body's that they were suppose to be reborn in. And now, you are both of they're reincarnations. They gave up life, for your's. So I think you have something to smile about as well" Cheered a weak Zeref.

It was a truly monstrous sight to behold. Lucy and Zeref sitting in the middle of a battle field, surround by bodies of Lucy's Nakama. Along with blood and dried up tear drops everywhere.

As Lucy and Zeref body were staring and slight smiling at each other. Zeref slowly then began to disappear. Lucy was shock and was startled a bit.

"Calm down" Teased Zeref, as he was giggled sweetly at Lucy's expression that she made on her face. As more and more of Zeref's body then began to disappear.

"Zeref!" Gasped Lucy. As Zeref then slowly was lived up into the air, as the higher he went up the least you could see him.

As Lucy grabbed onto Zeref's disappearing hand. "Lucy, don't worry. My soul is finally going to rest" Cheered Zeref.

As a smile, and tears stained his face. Zeref's hand then disappeared from Lucy's as, black and dark grey sparkles then started to swirl up into the sky.

"Lucy. I'm sorry... Thank you" Zeref whispered in a happy-sad tone of voice as he then disappeared into the sky.

"Goodbye... Lucy-Chan" Smiled Zeref as he faded into the sky, with then sparkles then starting to disappear. "Goodbye... Great great Grandfather" Lucy then whispered as she fainted to the ground.

As Lucy was dozing in and out. THe only thing she could hear now was the clicking of armor, and the thumping of heavy boots hitting the ground.

Lucy took one last glance, "Mama" A pair of young voice's called out. It was Fate and Charcoal. "Mama, is going to take a nap" Gasped Lucy, as she turned her body over so her was lying on her stomach.

A couple of yards away, Lucy could see Natsu. Pulling her self towards Natsu. Dragging her weight on the ground.

Lucy reached Natsu in a matter or a couple of minutes. Using what ever power she hand left, she then ran her hand through Natsu's Salmon Pink hair.

"I love you... Natsu" Lucy cried, as tears beat down her face. And Fate and Charcoal were kneeling over watching.

"Yo too, Luc" Was all that Natsu could mumble back. Lucy knew he was trying to say _'I love you too, Lucy'_.

"Also... I want you guys to meet" Lucy then stopped as she started to rub her belly.

"Reincarnation of Mavis..." Lucy whispered. As Fate and Charcoal then notice the bump in Lucy's tummy.

Lucy's eyelids then gave away. And the sound of soldier were the only things that were hear-able to Lucy, as she then disappeared into a dream of light.

**Natsu lost to Zeref, and to save her Nakama...**

**Lucy then was brough back to life, **

**Thanks to the help of Mavis and Layla.**

**Lucy is now Layla's and Mavis's reincarnation.**

**With the battle between Lucy and Zeref, it is revealed...**

**Zeref is Lucy's great great grandfather, and is Mavis lover.**

**But then at the end, Zeref's soul is finally able to find peace within the light...**

**But also... Is Lucy going to have another baby?**

**But aside from that...**

**Is everyone even still alive?**

**Who is dead?**

**And will EarthLands ever be the same again?**

_Thanks for reading_

_Sorry for any miss spelled words_

_**(**__P.S. If you don't get what just happen, long story short... Lucy came back to life__**)**_


	32. Chapter 32

_Lost meaning of Fairy Tail_

_Chapter 32_

_What is FairyTail?_

**Magnolia town. Fairy Tail, - 7:00am - one week later - Normal p.o.v:**

As Fiore was still in rubble, and most things were scattered and still destroyed. People who are able to use Time Ark Magic, or other time base type of Magic are working hard.

As a certain pink haired boy then walked into the make shift construcation site. "Yo, everyone" Cheered him, as he water greeted by many other members.

"Yo, Natsu. How is Lucy? and all of our kids?" Questioned a Raven haired boy. "Oh, Gray. Uhm, Lucy is still in her coma. While Wendy and Romeo are also there watching over all of our kids and Lucy" Explained Natsu.

Ever since Lucy came back, she has been in a coma. And her belly has been coming in. But no one but Natsu knows she is going to have another baby, so everyone was just thinking she was getting fat.

As Gray and Natsu then started to help out Erza, Master Makarov, and everyone else. They started to repair and rebuild the guild once again.

**Meanwhile in Lucy's home. Wendy's p.o.v:**

As I just placed down Reef, and Lake inside of a baby play pen. They both shortly fell asleep.

Reef and Lake are the twin sons of Juvia and Gray. I was in Lucy's home, caring for all of the children of Fairy Tail and even Lucy.

I was worried. Lucy have been in a coma for a week already. And her tummy have been getting bigger.

It just looks like fat to me. I think it was because Lucy has been in a coma and not eating so the food and energy that she had in her body, her mind ordered her body to store it.

As Lucy was in her room, I was in the living room with Lake and Reef who were sleeping in a play pen. While Hikari and Echo, twin daughter and son to Gajeel and Levy. They were in the back yard.

And for Lucy's children, they were both sleeping together. I finally had a chance to sit down and rest.

"Wendy" I heard Romeo call out to me, I got up and went to him. He was in the back yard with Hikari and Echo.

As I got into the back yard, Hikari was holding her knee and crying. "What happened?" I asked in a worried voice.

Slowly I went to Hikari, and moved her hand. There was small gash, along with a trace of blood running down her leg.

As I played my hand on her gash, she gasped in pain. "Bare with it" I said. As the wind then started to swiftly blow, it flowed from all around my body.

And then with a quick stop of wind, I lifted up my hand and the gash was gone. I took out a napkin from my back pocket, and I cleaned up the left over blood.

Hikari smiled then danced back on her face, as her tears dried up. She started to cheer.

"Thank you, Aunty Wendy" Hikari chanted, as she then ran off with Echo again. And they both then started to play tag.

"Be safe" I yelled to the both of them. As they flashed back nods and gave thumbs up they continued on and played on.

"Kids" I then laughed with a smile. As I waved off Romeo, I went back inside the house.

I saw that Reef and Lake were still sleeping peacefully, so I choice to go up stairs and to check up on Lucy.

I walked up on the first flight of stairs. I turned and looked around on the first floor. I forgot with room was Lucy's.

I started to sniff around, and I smelled vanilla and cherry blossoms. It was coming from a room that was surrounded by a golden color door trimming.

I walked over to it, and slowly opened it. Hearing the door squeak, I stopped. And then opened it more. I slipped into the room, and swiftly closed the door behind me.

The room and dull and dark, only with a peak of light shining in the room. I looked over to the bed, there was Lucy. And she had a bump in her belly. It didn't look that big.

I looked around more, there wasn't Fate or Charcoal. "Where are they?" I asked myself. Taking in a deep breath, I then started to smell my surroundings.

They both were up stairs. "I guess they are in they're rooms" I said to myself, drawing to a conclusion. I huffed, and walked over to Lucy's side.

She was laying still in her bed, with no movement. Only seeing the site of her chest moving up and down when she took a breath.

I sat on her bed side, next to her. "Look at you, Lucy" I giggled a bit trying to put some cheer in the mood.

"Your so busted up, and covered in bandages and wraps every where" I giggled slightly.

As my fake smile then turned into a painful frown. "Why did you ha- have to..." I cried as I started to mumble words I didn't even understand.

As my tears beat down my face. "Lucy... It hurts, your my 'sister', and it hurts to see you like this" I whispered.

"Maybe, if I was a little bit stronger... I might have been able to help" I cried softly to myself.

I leaned over Lucy, letting my hair fall around her. I got closer to her, I rested my forehead on Lucy's.

My tears then flowed down my eyes on to her cheeks. "Please Lucy... It hurts, please wake up. Everyone is not acting normal" I said.

"Gajeel has been quiet and not cracking rude jokes about people, Erza is more scary, even Master Makarov is acting different by your disappear at the guild. But the worst one I think is Natsu. He has been putting on a fake smile, I know he is trying to be strong. He blames himself" I explained, hoping that Lucy will understand. But I was stupid to think that she will.

I lifted up my head, and moved back. "Wake up soon, Lucy" I lastly whispered, as I then headed out of her room. I walked down the stairs.

Ending up in the living room. I saw that Romeo had made a small snack. With a plate filled with slices of apples.

Echo and Hikari were eating happily. "Have a snack" Romeo gladly cheered. I nodded.

Walking over to the table, I heard foot steps running down the stairs. It was Fate and Charcoal.

"Food" They both gasped with a smile. I giggled to my self, I pass them a slice each. "Here" I said, "Thank you, Aunty Wendy" They cheered.

I smiled and nodded. As we all sat down at the dining table, Fate and Charcoal stopped eating while Hikari and Echo kept on chowing down.

"Are you guys okay?" Asked Romeo as he went by them. They nodded. Fate got up from her seat, and walked over to the pantry. "What are you looking for, Fate?" I asked.

"This" She cheered, as she came out holding two bottles. One with a flame design on top, and the other one with a skull and cross bone on top.

Both Fate and Charcoal had a bottle each and opened it in unison, and then they started to shake this colored like flake on top of the slice of apple. As the flakes disappeared once touching the apple, both Fate and Charcoal popped it in they're mouths.

They both squealed in happiness at the taste. "Oh, yeah. I forgot, you guys are the Fire and Poison Dragon Slayers" I then gasped.

They both nodded. As they all continued to eat on, Charcoal then stopped out of no where. "They're coming" He said, and then he started to eat again.

"What are you tal-" Romeo was cut off. ***Ding - Dong* **As the doorbell rang. As I rushed to it as fast as I can, I heard someone came in.

"I'm home" His thick and tough voice rang. I saw who it was. "Natsu" I cheered, "Welcome back" I smiled. He smiled back.

As Fate and Charcoal rushed to Natsu. "Daddy" They cheered. As more people came in, from behind Natsu.

It was Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, and Erza. "Hey you guys" I cheered, They all smiled back and said they're hello's.

Everyone got they're children, and Erza just came to check up on Lucy. Later everyone was done with checking up on Lucy, and we all left.

Leaving Natsu, Fate, Charcoal, and Lucy all alone, together. I was worried, _'Lucy, please wake up soon'_ I said to my self in my head.

**Time Skip - 7:00pm, In Lucy's and Natsu's apartment. Natsu's p.o.v:**

"G'night" I said to Charcoal. As I put him down for bed time, and I then put down Fate into her bed. "G'night, Daddy. I love you" Fate cheered. Smiling and nodded. "Daddy, loves you too" I cheered back.

As I left Fate and Charcoal, I went back into my room. All I could see is Lucy lying still in a coma.

"Lucy" I whispered, as I walked over to the bed, taking off my vest. I slipped into the bed, I lied still in the bed. Being next to Lucy made my heart skip a beat.

I sat up, I couldn't sleep. Looking out the window. It was dark, as millions of sparkles lit up the whole sky. "Lucy, look the stars are shine bright" I said, as I caress her face.

It was still smooth and soft. I moved over, and moved Lucy a bit. I got underneath Lucy, sitting up still she was in the middle of my legs.

I placed Lucy in my lap. Leaning over her. "Lucy" I whispered. Sooner than later, I didn't know it. Tears then started to beat down my eyes, and then fellow on to Lucy's cheeks.

"I can't do it anymore" I whispered. As my tears kept on fall down on to Lucy's face. She wasn't reaction to the touch of my tears.

"Lucy... Even thou I might have never told you this before but... That day in Hargeon Town... I am happy... T-that w-we met" I cried as I started to studded.

Clenching my eyes close. I continued to cry, "Lucy, if you want to... You can, you can let go if you want. I don't want you to suffer anymore, so please... If you want to... Please just... You can pass on already" I whispered.

I couldn't stop myself from crying. Most of my tears were landing on Lucy's face.

Peaking, I looked at Lucy's body. Her breathing stopped. "Good girl, Luce" I whispered as I leaned in for a kiss. Kissing her on the lips one last time.

I pulled away and closed my eyes, and started to cry. "I'll make it work, you'll see. I'll take over the Dragon World, and keep them all in check. And for Fate and Charcoal... I'll tell them get stories... And for Fairy Tail..." I then stopped.

Feeling my self become choked up. Tears burned my eyes, and my face slowly got red and puffy.

"Lucy" I whispered as my eyes were clenched close with tears. As the lifeless body of my lover was resting on my lap.

"Smile" A voice then ordered. Flashing open my yes with lightning speed, I looked down.

To see a pure brown eyes staring back at me. With a slight peach-pinkish color to her face.

As her hand came up to touch my face, I jumped. Leaning back, away from her hand.

Force her hand forward, Lucy reached up and grabbed the side of my face. As my eyes then started to adjust. Her warmth was cooling.

I started crying away. "Why?" I questioned with a roar, "Why did you leave me Lucy? We promised that well always be together" I cried harder.

As I felt the bed move, I then felt Lucy hugging me. "I'm sorry Natsu" Lucy whispered into my ear.

"I will protect you, Lucy. I promise that, I will protect you and the children with my life" I told her.

"Thank you, Natsu... I promise that I will never leave you side and I will always love you" Lucy then told me.

Both of us smile back at each other. I wrapped my arms around her, as my hands trailed to her belly.

"So, this is Mavis's reincarnation" I said as I felt her belly. Lucy nodded. "And I am both Layla's and Mavis's reincarnation" Lucy explained.

I smiled. As me and Lucy both then got resettled back into bed. "G'night. Lucy, I love you" I said as I kissed Lucy on the forehead.

"I love you too, Natsu" She cheered with a smile. As we both then fell asleep in each others arms.

**Time Skip, next morning. At Fairy Tail, Normal p.o.v:**

As everyone was getting the fame of the building ready to put up. "Yo" Cheered Natsu, as she arrived. Along with Fate and Charcoal.

"Natsu, we- Lucy" Gasped MiraJane as she ran pass Natsu and jumping into Lucy's arms.

As everyone then saw Lucy, she was soon rushed. Everyone was filled with cheer and started to celebrate.

"Brats, this is no time to celebrate. We gotta rebuild the guild and then the first party will be to celebrate the life of Lucy" Master Makarov then ordered.

"Master let me" Lucy said. As Lucy began to chant something, the guild was slowly being rebuild. As the wooden fame rose up, followed by the glass and stone of the building.

Before no time, Lucy finish. The building was fully restored, and everyone was cheering in joy. Master Makarov gave his thanks to Lucy, and Lucy just laughed and shared cheers with Fairy Tail.

**Time Skip, after noon. Normal p.o.v:**

As the day light slowly grew dim, the night sky slowly started to rise up. As the sky then slowly started to grow black with white sparkles.

Natsu, Fate, Charcoal, and Lucy all left the guild together as a family. Lucy was knocked out cold, she was in a deep sleep.

Natsu was holding her on his back, while Fate and Charcoal held each other hands walking side by side.

Feeling the warmth from her body. Natsu smiled happily like an idiot. "Daddy, why are you so happy?" Asked Fate as she could feel the happy aura coming off from her dad.

"Daddy is just happy, mommie is back home where she belongs" Natsu told Fate. Smiling, "I am happy to. Also, daddy. How long more is it until me and Charcoal can take our S-Class exam?" Fate playfully asked.

Natsu giggled, and smiled. "A long time more. But if you practice hard nd grew super strong, you can be like Aunty Erza. Aunty Erza became a S-Class Mage at the age of 15" Explained Natsu.

Fate and Charcoal was shocked. "Really" Charcoal cheered. Natsu nodded. As the four of them reached home.

Opening the door, and walked in. Closing the door behind them and locking it. Charcoal and Fate headed up stairs.

"Good night Fate, good night Coal" Natsu called out to them. As the twin children then replied, as they went to they're bedrooms.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

I placed Lucy on the couch for a minute. As I walked into the bathroom, I used it, washed my hands and then got out.

Walking back into the living room, Lucy was cuddling with a pillow. Flashing a smile, I then grabbed Lucy and then slowly picked her up.

Hauling her up the stairs and into the bedroom. Placing her on the bed quietly and slowly trying not to wake her.

She mumbled something that I couldn't make out. I pushed it aside, and just got into bed with Lucy. "Night, Luce" I whispered into her ear.

As I wrapped my arms around her slightly chubby body. I then slipped into the world of dreams.

**Midnight, Lucy's p.o.v:**

I felt my eyes opening slowly. I opened them, to reveal a world of darkness. As my eyes adjust to the darkness.

I could slightly see a bit better. As I felt something warm next to me, looking to see who it was. "Natsu" I smiled. As I leaned and kissed him on the forehead.

I slipped from his grip that was around my waist. Sitting up in the bed. Standing up, I notice that I was still wearing my normal clothes.

Looking around the dark room. _'If I go through the window the sound of me opening it will wake up Natsu. But yet, if I leave from the door it will wake up Natsu still'_ I said to myself in my head.

Something then hit me. "Lightning Dragon: Lightning Body" I softly chanted. As I then felt my body feel light.

I jumped and dove towards the window. Turning my body to a lighting wave, I slipped through the cracks in the window.

Before I knew it, I was out side. My body was in normal form. "I worked" I cheered.

As I then turned tails and then started to run. I ran as fast as I could, running on nothing but instincts.

I had no clue where I was going. As I left the town and found my self on a hill-side. I walked up the hill-side.

Finding six different type of graves. As I started to read all of them, I notice that it was all the people who came to help out.

"Kawai - Space Dragon Slayer" I said as I moved on to the next one. Looking over it, "Nataliah - Time Dragon Slayer, Akihiro - Lighting Dragon Slayer" I read as I stared that the two graves.

I moved on to the next one. "Demon - Poison Dragon Slayer" It said, as I moved on. "Cloud - Celestial Dragon Slayer" I lastly said.

As I started at the smaller grave that was next to the grave that had someone named Cloud. "KitKatty - Exceed, and Cloud's partner" I whispered.

I got down on my knees. Clapping my hands together. "Thank you... My dear Slayers" I said.

As I stood up, and then requipped a platinum colored key. "Open! Gate of the West Plant Fairy. I summon thee!" I ordered.

As greenish colored light then started to glow from the key. As wind then started to swirl.

A mini green Fairy then appeared. Wearing an outfit made out of leafs and grass.

"So you arm my new Owner, it's nice to meet you" She said with a calm bow as she had her eyes closed the whole time.

"Jaisy? What are you taking about?" I asked. As she body then froze and started to shake. Slowly looking up.

"Lucy-Sama?!" She gasped in shock. As she charged at me. Grabbing me, she held me tightly.

"The last the Fairy Realm have heard. You were killed. You died" She cried. I shock my head. "I'm well alive" I joked.

She looked at me with bright and happy eyes, that were lightly stained with tears.

"Now what is your wish, Lucy-Sama" Jaisy cheerfully asked, as she started to dry up her tears. "Jaisy... I want you to create a flower garden around these graves" I ordered her.

She nodded. "Flower Field" Jaisy roared, as a storm of green vines and rainbow color petals then came up.

"Wow" I whispered in the beauty the rainbow of colors have made with the dark sky as it back round.

As the hill then turned into a range of flowers and all different type of plants. "Thank you, Jaisy. That shall be all" I told her.

She nodded. "Nice to see you again" Jaisy cheered as she then disappeared with a puff of greenish colored smoke. She was gone.

I then started to requip a different key. It was a sapphire key this time. "Open! Gate of the Cunning Rat. I summon thee!" I then ordered.

With a dark greenish puff of smoke. A man appeared. With a long slim tail, and puff ears with red beady eyes. Wearing an old type of chinese type of clothes.

"It's been a while since you called on me... Lucy-San" He said. I nodded. "Hello, there... Reily" I said with a smile.

**(Reily is the Rat from the 12 chinese Zodiac)**

"What do you need today?" He asked. "See that?" I asked. As I pointed to the hill, that was covered with flowers that lined the graves of all the fallen Slayers.

He nodded. "conceal it, and then transport it to the Land of Flowers that is located in southern Joya" I ordered him.

Looking to me in shock, "But why?" He asked. As I walked over and brushed my finger tips along the top of the tombstones.

"So these Slayers can have a peaceful grave. Joya is a small farming town, that has only thousand people living there. And it's so remote that peace will the almost 24/7 there. But here... We have Fairy Tail, there is no way this silly town can be quiet" I then giggled as I walked away from the graves.

Nodding, with a giggle. Reily then started to chant something strange, that I couldn't under stand.

"Disappear" He then whispered. As all of the graves then started to fade, and become lighter. Flower petals began to fly everywhere.

And then it was gone. As so was my Spirit. I smiled. As the hill side was all plain and empty now.

I turned back, and started to walk back down the hillside. I stopped and looked up into the sky. Shaking my head. "I hate myself" I then said in a stern voice but then I laughed at it.

Swiftly turning around, I then started running back up the hill. I almost reached the top.

As a swirl of black and white was before me. I then reached the top, charging for the portal. I jumped right into it.

Spinning within time and space. I soon found the end. Jumping down through into it. Bending my knees, I then landed on a hard ground.

Looking up, I was in the Dragon World. I was in an unknown area of the Dragon World. It was dark. With the slight smell of Death.

"This might be Acnologia's territory" I said. I think I know knew where I was. But by the looks and smell of it, Acnologia hasn't been here in a while.

Acnologia smell was slight and old. "I guess this is normal right? You are gone" I then said as I tried to stop my self from crying.

I then started to walk. Walking on wards, through the dark land. It felt very sickening. I hated the felling.

**Time Skip. Two hours later. At the palace. Normal p.o.v:**

Lucy arrived at the palace. No one was around. Letting her self in the castle. Even inside was empty.

Hearing slight noises in the back, Lucy then started to walk around the palace. Going from hallway to hallway. Not being able to find the noise.

Coming up on a door way, entering the door way. It was a dark tunnel. No one has used it in years, with cob webs and dust every.

Lucy soon find the end way, opening the door that goes to some where unknown. Closing the door behind her.

As Lucy looked on... She was frozen. It was the Dragon Stadium, it was a place were Dragon gather to make they're ruling when the Queen or King isn't there.

"Shall Acnologia die tonight?" A voice boomed loudly, being followed by roars of Dragons and cheers.

"What?" Lucy questioned. As she walked forward to see what was going on. On a large stage that was low into the earth.

And the person who was saying all of this... It was Maria. "Why?" Lucy questioned in shock, as she started to tear up and cry.

And the other Elemental Dragons were in their Dragon forms, and all tied up. It looks like they have lost the will to live.

"Because of you all, the so-called famous 'Elemental' Dragons... Lucy is dead" Maria hissed. It was easy to tell. She was crying.

"I blame it on you... No... We all blame it on you" Maria then said as she waved her hands to the other Dragons, the Non-Elemental Dragons.

Maria was being blinded by hate, she couldn't help it. She had to take it out on something... And if not something, someone.

Tears streamed down Lucy's face. "He's alive" She hacked. As she tried to hold back her tears. "Why?" Lucy then whispered... "Why are you doing this, Maria?" Lucy then hissed in a dark voice.

"I shall take away his wings, and then off with his head" Maria roared. "Just like... Just like she did to Rapture" Howled Maria.

As she jumped on to the Dragon back of Acnologia, he wasn't moving. "Acnologia, please move" Maria whispered.

It was clear as day, Maria saw Acnologia as a father. She was in a world of pain, and even Lucy could see that from a mile away.

"Die Acnologia" As she slowly became choked up. Drawing a sword from her side. She was prepared to slash at the motion-less Acnologia.

Lucy then started to run to the stage. "Noooooooo, stop it" Lucy's voice roared. As Maria was in the middle of the air, ready to land back down and defeat Acnologia.

"Sky Dragon Roar" Lucy then chanted. As a beam of wind then charged from her mouth. It hit Maria away. She was sent flying into the wall.

As all the Dragons laid in shock. Lucy went up to Acnologia. " I am so sorry" Whispered Lucy into Acnologia's ear.

As Acnologia slowly opened his large Dragon eyes. "It's a dream, I really am dead" He giggled. I hit him, hurting my hand instead of him.

I then hugged him. "Acnologia, I'm here for you. I am alive" Lucy called to him as she hugged him harder.

"Lu- Lucy" Gasped some of the Elemental Dragons. "Queen" Gasped the other Dragons. "Lucy - Sama" Maria then whispered.

As Lucy stood up, and then took center stage. "Who's idea was this?" Lucy yelled in a dark voice. It was silence, no one answered.

"I said, who's idea was this?" Lucy then howled again as it then all started to shake. "It was the Non-Elemental Dr-Dragons" Choked Acnologia.

Lucy looked at him. And then looked back. "I see" Whispered Lucy. "So, you all blame the Elemental Dragons for my 'dead'?" Lucy asked in a sort of calm tone of voice.

"Yes" Maria nodded. Lucy's head then snapped towards Maria. "Why are you blaming the Elemental Dragons, huh?" Lucy asked in a loud and irrated tone of voice.

"They couldn't protect you, the reason you are alive now is because of Queen Mavis and Queen Layla" Maria roared back.

"You all are as much as to blame. None of you have helped me, have you?" Lucy then roared at the Dragons.

It was silences. No Dragon dared to say a word, let alone even to try and to move. "Get out of my sight" Lucy hissed.

And within seconds, all the Non-Elemental Dragons have rushed out of the studiam like area and now it was only the Elemental Dragons, Maria, and Lucy.

"What the hell happen?" Roared Lucy. "It can't be helped" Blenda the Light Dragon said. As all the Dragons got out of they're ties.

"Why are you doing this, Maria?" Questioned Lucy in a sadden tone of voice. "I can't, you were gone. The Dragon World need closure. I was the only one that could do that" Maria shyly said.

"How could that be?" Lucy then asked. "I am your council. I helped you, I owe my life to you" Maria said.

"I had to put an end to this" Maria then yelled as she was so confused. "My Queen" Acnologia said. Lucy nodded.

"Lucy, I'm sorry. I never wanted any of this to happen, I was just so scared, I needed closure" Maria then cried out.

"If closure is what you need then fine" Lucy whispered. As Maria dropped to her knees in weakness. A pink aura started to surround Lucy.

"Maria... You dept to me has been set in full, you may go now" Lucy sharply said.

As a portal opened up behind Maria, she was slowly being sucked up. "Lucy-Sama... Please" Maria then started to tear up.

"Well meet again, trust me. Kay" Lucy smiled and cheered back. As a short hug then came out Maria. She was being pulled in more into the portal.

"Lucy-Sama, ple-ase" Maria cried out as she was getting choked up by the tears. "Say hi to Rex, for me" Lucy then giggled.

As the portal closed, it was silent. "Maria?" Questioned Elementa as she got to Lucy's side.

"I'm sorry... Everyone" Lucy then turned around, as in a split second all of her dark aura disappeared. And her dark and anger face turned into a soft and teary little girl.

"Acnologia, you're alive" Lucy cheered in tears and she tried to stop crying. "I'm sorry. I'm a horrible Queen, I'm sorry" Lucy cried louder and louder.

"My Queen, please stop crying" Igneel then said. "Why? Because of me, everything is all messed up and out-of-place" Lucy cried.

With a flash of black light, Acnologia turned into his human form. Going up to Lucy, she wrapped his arms around her.

"Please don't cry my Queen" Begged Acnologia. As he pulled away from the hug, all the other Dragon's turned into they're human forms.

"What the-?" Questioned Lucy as she became choked up with tears. As all the Dragons were in they're human forms.

Getting down on one knee, and placing they're forearms on they're knee that is up. With they're fist clenched and on the ground.

"Long live the Queen" Roared Acnologia with a strong voice. As the other Dragons' voices then started to roar along.

They started to chant, "You see. My Queen. Everyone loves you, please don't think low of us or yourself" Igneel then said.

Nodding and smiling with cheered. "Thank you, everyone" Lucy then cheered as she started to cry softly, but this time. It was tears of joy.

**Time Skip. 8:59 am. EarthLands. Normal p.o.v:**

As all of the Mages of Fairy Tail started to run around the half destroyed town. Lucy was nowhere to be found.

'Lucy' 'Where are you, Lucy' 'Lucy-San' 'Lucy-Chan' Many Mages called out. As everyone was trying to find Lucy as fast as they can.

As a boy with pink hair, was floating above the town with a blue cat. "Happy, do you see her?" Questioned the pink haired man. "No, Natsu" Happy replied to him.

As they both landed back on the ground, a man with Raven colored hair and a women with Scarlet colored hair came up to them.

"Gray, Erza. Any lucky?" Natsu questioned. Both Mages shock they're head.

As they then started to look around them. With the sun, it was peering over the clouds and it slowly then started to rise.

"Time Ark: Nation Recovery" A voice boomed. As all over the town, started up, into the sky. As a shadow image of a girl.

As all over Magnolia Town, everyone looked up. Seeing thousands of Time Ark orbs in the sky. Some of the towns people then started to go crazy and panic.

"Time Ark?" Questioned Gray. As a force way came from all the orbs, it was lifting up all of the trash and stones and wood.

As all the builds slowly become rebuild. So did the Fairy Tail Guild. It slowly become rebuild, from the ground out.

To everyone's shock, what they didn't know. While this was going on in Magnolia, the same thing was happening all around the Nation.

All the builds that were destroyed in the battle of the Dragons. All over Fiore everyone was freaking out, and wonder what is going on.

As all the builds soon slowly were build and fix. Everything was good as new, it looked like the town was just build.

As the shadow in the sky then came down. Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Erza were shocked and still.

"Sorry, you guys. I had things I need to do" The shadow said. No one said a word. Natsu then jumped and hugged the shadow.

"Lucy, where were you?" Cried Natsu as he clenched the shadow. As she came more in the light, it was Lucy.

"Sorry if I worried you" Lucy whispered as she hugged Natsu back, they all then went back to the guild together.

**Time Skip - One week later. Fairy Tail Guild. Lucy's p.o.v:**

It has been a week since I have woken up from my coma, Team Natsu had never gone on any missions or take any jobs.

I was sitting inside the guild, along with Levy and Juvia. We were talking about books, while we were talking Gajeel, Gray, and Natsu then started to argue and a small fit broke out between them.

Then out of no where the guild doors swings open. Revealing, two girl and a man.

"Ul" I heard a shock Gray whisper as he stopped fighting for a moment. "Meredy" I also heard Juvia gasp.

And the middle person... No one dared to say his name. As the three of them walked over to the bar.

Erza was at the bar, eating her strawberry short-cake. As the man tapped on Erza's shoulder, she stopped eating her cake for a moment.

Turning around in the spiny, bar chair. Erza was star stuck. "It's y-yo-you" Erza mumbled.

"Erza, will you marry me?" He then asked. As he was on the floor, on one knee. In his hand, holding a ring...

A 14 carat diamond ring, that was for a single finger. And was in the shape of Erza's sword. The shape for her first sword that she every gotten, on one with the wing like handle design.

The guild was silent. "Je-Jellal" Erza whispered in shocked. Not being able to say a word, Erza was gone. Erza shock her head.

Everyone held they're breathe, Jellal looked like he was going to cry. I felt back for him. Jellal then slowly stood up and look at Erza.

"Yes" Erza then yelled. "Yes, I can't believe is. Yes" Erza roared. Jumping into Jellal's arms. As Erza and Jellal then started to kiss.

"Not seeing each other for almost, what? Ten years? And they still love each other" Juvia then cheered.

"Congrats, Erza" I cheered loudly. "Erza maybe the first on to get married, but we are the first ones to get children" Levy cheered, trying to make us happy.

"Everyone, let's celebrate" Cheered Master, as he came into the view and then everyone then started to cheer and pop opening barrels alcohol and blowing up balloons.

As in the center of cheers, Erza and Jellal shared a long and passionate kiss.

Fairy Tail, everyone party hard. For us it was either go big or go home. As the day grew long... Everyone, one by one dropped to the floor.

**Time Skip, Morning. 7:56am. Normal p.o.v:**

As everyone in the guild all party to hard, and most of the members fell asleep inside of the guild.

Streamers, banners, empty win barrels. Everything that you could see as a FairyTail party, they had it.

Meanwhile, on the out skirts of the streets of Magnolia. Some of the town folk then started to talk about the Party Fairy Tail just had.

"Really?" An elderly man, around the age of 60 to 70 then asked. The girl he was talking to nodded. "Yes, Grandfather. I heard that FairyTail had another one of these parties" The girl cheered to her Grandfather.

As they both talked and worked at the same time. Two men, along with two exceeds then appeared.

"Uhm excuse me, but where is FairyTail?" Asked the voice in a calm tone of voice. As the girl looked at the people.

"It's over th- Oh my God, your Sting from SaberTooth. And Your Rogue" The girl cheered in an honored tone of voice.

"Yeah, but not any more. SaberTooth has been disbanded for the time being. So we are here to talk to FairyTail" Rogue admitted.

As pointed on, "It's over there" She said, as she pointed to the rather large building that could be seen off in the distance.

"Thank you" Lector cheered as the four of them then walked away. "GrandFather, if they join FairyTail... Then it will be true, FairyTail will be the strongest guild" The girl cheered.

While the girl and her grandfather were still a bit star stuck, something else was going on.

As Sting and Rogue then came to the entrance of the guild. They slowly opened the door, just to find everyone pasted out and sleeping. Some one then started to wake up, it was Lucy.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

I smelt something strange. I then got up, and looked around. I saw Sting and Rogue inside of the building, both were shocked.

Wide eyes and a bit shocked. I slowly then untangled Natsu's arm from around my waist. I then walked up to them.

"Sting, Rogue" I sheepishly cheered as I rubbed my eyes. "W-what happened here?" Asked a Shocked Sting.

As I just laughed and smiled on, "This is one of Fairy Tail's 'famous' parties" I told them. As we all looked around.

Barrels on top of barrels were everywhere, along with passed out Mages lying on top of each other. "I guess it's time for everyone to get up... You guys might wanna plug your ears" I huffed, as I took in a deep breath.

Looking at me in confusion, I waved at them to hurry up. They then did so. Letting my energy being released.

***Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwww*** ~ I then roared. As my loud ear breaking scream then woke up everyone in a split second.

I gave a slight giggle, seeing everyone jumping awake was a pretty funny sight to behold.

"Luce, what was that about?" Questioned an upset Gray, as I knew he wasn't really mad at me.

"That's what you get" I teased. As Master than came in to view, I waved to Sting and Rogue along with they're Exceeds to follow me.

All of us walking up to Master. As other people in the Guild started to give looks at Sting and Rogue, I flashed a glare. And they all looked away.

"Master, Sting and Rogue will like to talk to you" I explained. Nodding, Master then lead all of us into his office.

Walking in, and closing the door behind us. "What brings you here, Saber?" Asked Master in a thick tone of voice, as he was playing his 'dark, scary, and mean' type of act.

As Lector and Frosch were hiding behind Sting's and Rogue's leg. It was silent. "M-Master Makarov, please fo give us" Sting then shouted.

As him and Rogue bowed low, and was pleading. "We are sorry for causing problems for your Guild in the past" Rogue then said with a soft tone of voice.

As Rogue and Sting were still bowing their heads low, with they're hands right at they're sides.

Me and Master were looking back at each other. Glancing around the room, not know what to say next. I looked as Sting's shoulder.

Shaking my head, I walked over to a bookshelf and picked up a stick with a square and flat bottom.

Master then cracked up laughing, Sting and Rogue looked shocked at Master. Walking behind them.

"We already heard. SaberTooth disbanded" I then hissed. 'So where would you like your Guild Mark?" I then kindly asked in a sweet tone of voice holding up the Guild Stamper thingy.

Silent for a moment. "On my back, white" Lector then spoke you, "Fro thinks so too, black" Frosch then smiled. Stamping on top both of they're backs.

I then moved to Rogue and Sting. "Uhm, left shoulder... White" Sting softly whispered. Nodding, moving to his side. I slightly moved his shirt sleeve of his 'shirt' out of the wave.

Punching the stamp on his skin, he flinched a bit. I then moved next to Rogue, "Same place. But black please" He kindly asked. I then gave Rogue his Guild Mark.

Before Sting, Lector, Rogue, Frosch, and even me knew it. Master pushed us all out of his office.

**Normal p.o.v:**

"Brats, let celebrate. Our new members, Lector, Frosch, Rogue, and Sting" Master Makarov then yelled.

And then in a split second, everyone was parting again. As the lights flashed on and off, while booze was being given to everyone. And the music played wildly.

"What is this Guild?" Sting yelled, trying to talk over the loud ass music. As Lucy walked the new members to everyone else.

Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Erza, Levy, Jellal, and etc then all welcomed them. "What is this Guild?" Yelled Sting again, as in unison. The music died down, the lights stopped flashing.

All eyes were on Master Makarov. Looking up until the second bar railing. Master was standing on they're. "Brats" He then mocked.

"Do Fairies have Tails? More than that... Do Fairies even exist?" Master then began. "No one really knows for sure" Lucy then spoke up, as she was standing on top of a table.

"So this Guild is just like them" Gray than said, as he stood on top of a table as well. "An eternal mystery" Erza then smirked. "An eternal adventure" Natsu then cheered, as he jumped on the table Lucy was on then wrapped his hands around her stomach.

"That is FairyTail, my children... This is... The FairyTail Guild" Master then cheered, as he held up his hand. Making the Fairy Tail sign.

Sting, Rogue, Lector, and Frosch... They all watched in awe, as the signs of the Fairy was being flashed.

Smiling and enjoying themselves.. The party then got back started up, and cheers then roared out louder.

_Lucy wakes up from a coma._

_Erza and Jellal gets engaged._

_And Lector, Frosch, Sting, and Rogue all join Fairy Tail,_

_and the four of them found out..._

_The meaning of the name FairyTail._

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**Sorry of any miss spelled words**_

_**P.S. Please review**_


	33. Chapter 33

_Lost meaning of Fairy Tail_

_Chapter 33_

_Mama Erza_

* * *

**Read the A/N at the end of the story please**

* * *

**One year and four mouths later, Fairy Tail. Normal p.o.v:**

As cheers, laughs, and smiles along with minor fights from here and there. A year passed, and slowly things slowly turned back to normal and the nation then started to regain its beauty.

While everyone was partying in the guild drinking booze, and having jokes. While Lucy was sitting on a bench, with the other girls. Along with Fate and Charcoal... And Lucy's new-born baby boy. Alchemy.

"Lu-Chan, he is so cute" Cheered Levy, as she kept on poking his cheek. Alchemy is about a year old now, and Fate and Charcoal were three and a half already.

While Echo and Hikari are about four and a half, and then while Lake and Reef were about three years.

As Natsu, Sting, Gray, Gajeel, and Rogue all then started to brawl about something stupid again. Everyone then started to place down bets.

"Gray" Cheered Juvia. "Gajeel, go!" Ordered Levy. "Sting-Kun is the strongest" Lector then cheered from the sidelines. "Rogue-Kun, yay" Cheered Frosch.

As barrels of beer and wine than started to be thrown every where, Alchemy then ran across the floor.

A bottle of wine then was flown across the room, heading for him. "Al" Cried out Natsu as he was trapped under neat Gajeel.

As the guild held they're breath. A light then started to shine, with a black color tinted it held.

A man dressed in black then appeared in front of Alchemy. Protecting him. "Midnight, return" Lucy's voice then said. As she walked to Alchemy and picked him up.

With a sharp cry, Alchemy then started to scream with fear as he was scared and didn't know what happened.

Covering his ears, Lucy then made sure Alchemy couldn't hear. "You dumbass holes" Scolded Lucy in a dark voice.

All five boys then started to shake in fear, as they know what will happen if you must with her babies. "If this every happens again, I will send you all to a different world" Scold Lucy as she walked away.

Everyone in the guild was silent, they were too scared to say a word. As Lucy went to sit back down, by Levy with Alchemy in her arms.

All fighting in the guild then stopped and only more partying then started to happen. The five boys then said sorry to Lucy and she was forgiving to them.

"Neh, Lucy let's go on a mission now" Cheered Natsu. Lucy nodded, as she missed being on missions.

While Natsu was at the request board, Lucy was handing off her babies to Erza and Jellal. Sitting still, Erza had a full belly. In about four more mouths she will be giving birth to a boy.

Lucy trusted Erza, along with the other girls in the guild to watch her babies. While this was going on, Gray and Juvia then was sent on a mission or Master Makarov.

Natsu was upset that Master didn't pick him to do the job, but her got over it. Grabbing a flyer and handing it to Lucy.

_**Wanted**_

_A pair and/ or team of strong Mages._

_Stop Slave Trader, Datsuki Mamoban_

_Save any children that is left alive_

_Cilent: Mayor Sokaya_

_Location: Midi in the town of Deane_

_Reward: 100,000__**Jewels**_

Lucy started to look over the flyer. Nodding in agreement. Natsu and Lucy both showed the flyer to MiraJane. Signing off on it, both Mages then left on the mission.

**Time Skip - 3 hours later. On the train to Midi. Lucy's p.o.v:**

I was sitting by the window, with Natsu sitting on the other side staring at me. I was still a bit upset with what happen with happen with Alchemy.

"Luce, I'm sorry. But those idiots started it" Natsu whined to me, I shook me head. "I don't care who started it, if I didn't summon Midnight in time Alchemy could have been hurt" I scoffed at him as I turned away.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" Natsu then asked. My mind to snapped. "I want to go on a shopping trip, and dinner tomorrow night" I then ordered in an all high and mighty tone of voice.

Natsu smiled, and laughed at me. "Okay" He cheered, as she reached over to my side and pulled me into a hug. The hug was warming.

"Natsu, you lucky that I can never stay made at you... And that I could never hate you" I smiled, as mines and Natsu's lips met.

**Meanwhile, back at the guild. Erza's p.o.v:**

"What mission did Natsu and Lucy take?" I asked MiraJane as I was just making sure they were okay and safe.

MiraJane grabbed and opened a big book that held all the records of the missions in Fairy Tail.

"Uhm... It's a mission to defeat a slave trader, and save some children" MiraJane replied. I then heard a loud gasp. Turning to Jellal.

"What's the matter?" I asked in a worried tone of voice. "MiraJane, was that mission to defeat a slave trader named Datsuki Mamoban?" Jellal asked in a scared tone of voice.

"Eh, yes it was. Why is that a problem?" MiraJane then answered in a confused voice. "I have to go and warn Natsu and Lucy" Jellal then said. Turning around, he was making his way out of the guild.

"Why? Do you know him?" I asked. He nodded. "Datsuki Mamoban is the most deadliest slave trader there is. He has been on the run for almost 20 years, and has killed thousands of children and Rune Knights" Jellal explained in a panic voice.

My head snapped. "Let's go" I ordered. As I walked out of the guild. "Erza what are you doing? You can't go, you're going to have a baby soon" Jellal scolded me.

I shot him a glare and he backed off a bit, "My Nakama are out there, and they might get killed. I am not risking their lives just for a mission. I am going to help them" I sternly said.

**Meanwhile, in Midi - in Deane Town. Lucy's p.o.v:**

We arrived to Midi, it was a slight shabby and run down town. As Natsu and I then started to walk through the town, people gave us weird looks.

There was about only four or five shops that were open and selling, and the other stores all held signs saying '_out of service_' and things like that. "What happened here?" I asked, as I was feeling bad for this town.

"Drugs, sex, gang wars... The Magic council gave up on this place" Natsu explained, I was shock that he knew that much.

As a man, that was way shaky then came up to me and Natsu. "Uhm... Are you... The Mages?" He then whispered softly as he looked around a lot, and was shaking even more.

Natsu nodded. "What is going on?" I asked in sadness. Before the man could answer, she looked around. It was like he was being watched.

"Please, defeat him. I am the mayor, I need help" He whispered in such a quiet tone it was just like he was mouthing the words.

Natsu and I nodded, "Well help you, you can count of us" Natsu cheered as I just smiled from behind him.

The mayor then had tears in his eyes, and then gave a slight smile. Handing us a piece of paper with an address on it, he then walked away in a scared fashion.

Me and Natsu then got to work, walking around trying to look for the address that was on the paper. We tried to asked couple of villages but they didn't reply, they didn't even look.

Natsu and I just choose to go to the place where the address was said they will be. We got to the place, it was nothing back a mountain.

"This is no where" I gasped, as I was shock that this was some false information. "Lucy, shh" Natsu then said. I agreed.

As I watched Natsu, he heard something. "It's crying, I could hear it to" I said as I looked all around.

Walking slowly, me and Natsu backed up into each other. Taking fighting poses, we both then started to closely listen.

It was a voice of a little girl. Crying, her screams were getting softer and softer. It was like she was dying.

"Left" Natsu whispered, as he looked to his left. "Right" I then replied softly as I turned to the right.

"Forwards" Natsu twisted in a stern voice, as he looked around. "Back" I then said, as I was saying everything opposite from him.

"Up" Natsu then slightly cheerfully asked, as he shoot his head up into the sky. No luck. There was only one last place now.

"Down" I then roared. Readying my fist, I then slammed it into the ground. As the ground around mines and Natsu's feet started to crack and rumble.

We both then lost the earth underneathe our feet, and slowly began to fall. Floating down underneath the earth.

As me and Natsu then slammed down on the ground without warning. I got up, growing in pain. And looked around.

Getting to my feet. "It's a prison" Natsu gasped in shock. "Under ground" I then said.

"Welcome" I heard a voice sinsterly cheer. As me and Natsu jumped around, and looked to see who it was.

It was a man, with tall greasy hair and black eyes with a pimpled filled face. He was an older man with problems of a teen.

"Are you Datsuki Mamoban?" Natsu then yelled out. "Well, yes I am" He mocked.

"You are coming with us" Natsu then ordered in a growl. "Now why? You fellows are going to turn me in right? Well how about this, I will give you a child for free" Datsuki then offered in a mock.

As he walked over to a cell, he opened the cage and me and Natsu peered in. Blood, tears, and bodies of a dozen children scattered across the ground.

"My, it seems the children in here are all dead! Feed them to the Wyverns" Datsuki ordered. As people in mask came and then started to carry the body of the dead children away.

I stood close to Natsu, I grabbed his hand and clenched it closely in my hand. Tears streaming down my eyes. It was painful to see.

"Ah, here" Datsuki then cheered. As he opened around cell. There was a body of a young boy about the age of ten. He was lying in the corner of the cell.

And chained up, from her waist. Three feet off the ground, against the wall. A young girl that stayed motionless. "Well, I think she is the only little girl left... Alive that it" Datsuki giggled in a sick tone of voice.

"That's her" I whispered to Natsu. "What?" He questioned back in shock. Datsuki turned around and looked at me as well.

"Her voice... I still could hear it, you tormented that poor girl" I gasped in shock.

"How could you? How could you kill poor children" Natsu then roared, as I charged up to Datsuki and grabbed him by the collar of the shirt.

**Meanwhile, in the town. Erza's p.o.v:**

We got to the town, and started heading for the mountains. It was a bit hard for me to run with a big stomach. And I had to be careful incase I tripped or something.

As me and Jellal ran up the mountain side, we came to a giant hole in the ground. With a smell of death and blood coming from it.

"This is it! Datsuki's hiding place" Gasped Jellal, as he quickly sent an email out to the Magic Council.

We jumped in the hole, and landed on the ground. To Natsu and Lucy surrounded by enemies.

"How could you? Kill hundreds of innocent little children" Lucy roared, with tears in her eyes. I felt my stomach hurting. And not from the baby.

I could see body of dead children lying in the back. I then felt enrage. At this moment, I really didn't care if Natsu destroy the whole town.

"Sicken, foul beast" I then roared from the back, as tears filled my eyes. Everyone turned to look. Natsu and Lucy were shock to see me.

"You lowlife" I then howled. As I swiftly requipped in to my Heavens Wheel Armor. Wielding my swords around.

"Blumenblatt" I then roared. As a clash of swords were sent flying into the air. And landing and hitting the bad people only.

As three of my swords then hit Datsuki, pinning him against the wall. I went up to him and wanted to ask him something.

With the clicking of my armor being the only noise in the cave like prison, that was underneath the earth.

"Haha, hi" Datsuki then tried to laugh, but it was easy to tell that he had fear written all over his face.

"You scumbag, pest, monster, freak, go die in a hole" I roared, as Datsuki stared at me.

"They are too young for this kind of pain" I yelled at him, as I punched him in the gut. "Feel that, you rat. Now times that by a million. Then it will hurt, right" I hissed as I clenched a sword in my hand.

Datsuki shook his head, "This pain is sun" He mocked at me. I shook my head next. "Feel this pain" Datsuki then started to laugh.

As a loud beeping sound then started to count down. I was confused. I looked down at his chest. A bomb.

"Erza" I heard Jellal called out for my name. As I then hopped away, trying to gain distance.

***Boooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmm***

The bomb went off, mostly killing Datsuki. Along with most or all of his followers.

As the earth above us began to crumble. As we all rushed to make it out of there. "Help" A child voices roared within all the explosion.

"We have to save him" Called out Lucy as she was about to turn around, but Jellal stopped her. "You can't, it's two dangerous" Jellal said.

Something in my head then snapped. Trying to run back within all the gravel and earth that is falling down on us.

I saw a small body, holding an even smaller girl. The looked like brother and sister. As I tried to run the fastest a chubby pregnant women can. The ceiling about us then started to fall.

I reached the children, using my body to shield they're. "Everything is going to all right, hush" I whispered trying to smooth them from within all the loud noise.

I could hear, Jellal, Lucy, and Natsu all screaming my name. "Why?" Whispered the boy, as he fainted with the little girl in his arms.

As the large slab or earth was about to hit us. "Requip" I ordered. With a glow of light... "Adamantine Armor" I chanted, as a shield then started to protect us as the slab of earth striked us.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

As the earth fell, "Erza" I gasped as a smell of blood became stronger and stronger. "Erza" Jellal then screamed out in horror, as he was about to run into the hole in the earth.

Natsu then grabbed and held Jellal from then arms, holding him back. "Don't go Jellal, you'll get killed" Natsu yelled in a stiff voice.

As Jellal then stopped, we all watched on horror and shame as the earth then started to settle. Dust and dirt rose up into the air.

It then stopped and started to settle. "Erza" Jellal called out, as an outline of a figure then started to move.

The vision then came clear. As the figure then came forward. "Erza" Jellal called out again, as he ran up to her. Wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Watch out" Erza hissed, unfolding her arms. Two little bodies laid within her arms. "Are they dead?" I then gasped. Erza shock her head.

"We must get going back to the guild or a hospital" Erza said in a rush tone of voice. Me and Natsu nodded. "I must stay here until the Magic Council gets here" Jellal said. Erza nodded.

**Time Skip 8 hours later. 6:43pm at the Infirmary in Fairy Tail. Normal p.o.v:**

As Jellal finally return, Datsuki was killed, and all of the other children that were trapped in the under ground prison... They all were dead from before. There were only two surviving children.

Wendy, Porlyusica, Lucy, Jellal, Erza, Natsu, Gray, and Master Makarov in the infirmary room.

"I told the Magic Council that there were no survivors, so that they don't take the children" Jellal explained.

"Good job, if the Council got into this mess with the children it sure will cause a problem" Explained Master Makarov.

"But who will take them?" Questioned Gray. It was silent. "Me and Romeo don't even know what to do and were still young" Said Wendy, as she felt useless.

"I already have four children I have to take care of" Explained Lucy. Everyone looked at Lucy. "Four?" Questioned Natsu.

"Charcoal, Fate, Alchemy, and... You" Lucy mocked as she looked at Natsu in a funny way.

"I'll take them" A voice then clashed. Everyone looked. It was Erza. "What!?" Gasped Everyone. "I need the child experiences" Erza blankly said without any hold in her voice.

As something then started to shuffle and stir. Everyone looked at the bed, messed up blankets laid upon it.

The children weren't there. As everyone then started to look around the room looking for the children. There were in the corner scared and worried at they're new surrounding.

The boy was holding the girl in his arms, growling and hissing like he is a wild animal.

"Where are we?" Ask the boy, he hissed. Glaring and shouting, and hissing with all his might, all for what? He was protecting his little sister.

"This is Fairy Tail" Jellal then brightly said as he tried to be cheerful and smile. "Fairy? That's a lie, Fairies are fake" He then yelled as he was about to leap and attack.

"Aerabella" Lucy's voice then hissed, as the little pixie with the rainbow wings appeared.

The little boy was shocked, "What?! Stop!? What time of witch craft is this?" Gasped the little boy.

"This isn't witch craft little boy, it's magic, duh" Mocked Aerabella, as she went up to the little boy. With small tears, leaking from his eyes.

"Magic... It's r-real" Mumbled the little boy, as he dropped to the ground. With his little sister still passed out in his arms.

Erza walked up to him, and hugged the little boy. "Don't cry, lets talk" Erza then said, as she sat on the ground next to him.

"I'm out" Porlyusica said as she left, along with Wendy as they both walked out of the room.

Everyone else sat down in a circle, on the ground. "What happen? How did you end up in that place?" Erza shyly asked.

There was an awkward silent. "Our Village" He softly said with a frown. "Was attacked, and set a blaze... Everyone... Family, Friends... Village Elder... They all were burned alive" He then said.

It was silent again. No one dared to say a word. "All the children then were taken away" He said, without any sadness in his voice.

"What happen after that?" Erza asked softly. Silences then happened again.

"Only a few of the children kidnapped were sold, most died from punishments being taken to far... Some died from hunger, others got sick and tried then committed suicide... And the some amount that fought to be alive... Only had hope to keep on living" He then said, as everyone had small tears.

They all were moved by the story, "What about you? Why didn't you cut the cord for yourself?" Jellal then blankly asked him, not trying to show emotion.

The little boy then smirked, "I can't... I have to say strong for her as well" He then said, holding his little sister close to him.

"I would near leave her alone" He then said, as he hugged and kissed his little sister on the check.

Standing up and leaving the circle, from were they all were talking. "What's you name?" Erza then said blankly as she placed her hands on her hips.

"What name? We forgot our names long time ago, We have numbers. I'm 22-21-11-15, and my sister is 1-26-21-12-1" Smirked The boy.

"Hmm... Zuko and Azula" Erza then cheered, as she lifted up the little boy and little girl with ease and held them close.

"You are my children" Erza then cheered with a bright smile, as tears then leaked from the little boys face.

_**Everything is slowing turning to normal,**_

_**Natsu and Lucy go on a mission.**_

_**Erza and Jellal came to help,**_

_**Two children were found.**_

_**Erza then took them in as her own.**_

_**Will the children survive being with Erza?**_

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**Sorry for any miss spelled words**_

_**P.S. Please Review**_

_**A/N: Hi my readers, you all my be thinking that I was ending it at chapter 32. But no! I still have a couple of more arcs of my own that I will be making, and I will maybe adding about 10-15 more chapters. So like ya, the story isn't ending soon so don't worry. Peace Out! Keep on reading now and thank you for the people foe who had been loyal and is still reading.**_


	34. Chapter 34

_Lost meaning of Fairy Tail_

_Chapter 34_

_Questions_

**In Fairy Tail Guild, one week later. Normal p.o.v:**

Lucy was siting on a bench with, Levy, Erza, and Juvia. While Hikari, Echo, Reef, Lake, Charcoal, Fate, Azula, Zuko, and Alchemy all were playing.

Fate was watching Alchemy and making sure that no one hurts him, while Lake and Charcoal are giving each other stink eye, Azula and Zuko are sitting in a corner watching everyone.

It was a week since that Zuko and Azula had gotten to Fairy Tail. They were slowly staring to get use to it, but had distance they're self for mostly everyone.

"Neh, Lucy where is Natsu?" Questioned Levy, as she was looking all around the guild, and not seeing a pink haired man. Lucy gave a confused look. "Oh, I don't know. Me and Natsu hadn't been together for a while" Lucy explained.

"He was bombing Missions for a few days, did you and Natsu fight or something Lucy?" Questioned MiraJane as she came up to the girls.

Everyone looked at her, as she was holding a rather large book in her hands.

"Let's see, yesterday Natsu took four normal Missions and one S-Class Mission. Each with high level money rewards. And then today he took an S-Class Mission that is worth '_120,000'_ Jewels" Explained MiraJane as she was reading the book that held all the Mission recorders.

"Do you think Natsu just wants his own money?" Juvia then asked. Lucy shook her head. "If Natsu wanted his own money he would have told me" Lucy explained with a frown.

"Have you and Natsu talked to each other recently?" Asked Levy, with a sad frown, as she felt sat for her friend.

Lucy dropped her head, sadly. "About a week ago, after that Mission we did. Natsu said that he wanted to take on more Missions, I had asked him why, and he just then acted cold towards me" Lucy weakly, and shyly said.

"It's okay Lucy, I'm sure that it's nothing. Made he is just stressed" MiraJane then told Lucy, as she gave a slight hug towards her.

Lucy rose her head, and nodded. "Maybe your right, Mira" Lucy slight smiled, as she was hoping it was true.

The door of the Guild then click open, seeing a blaze of pink going from the door to the request board, and then to Mira.

It was Natsu. "Mira, I'm gonna go on this Mission" Natsu quickly said. "Oh, okay?!" MiraJane then replied as she quickly scan over the flyer and memorized.

Natsu then quickly walked out. Happy was still heading for the door. "Happy" Lucy cried out, as she reached for Happy's tail and grabbed it.

Happy gasped in shock. "What is it, Lushi?" Muttered Happy as Lucy was swing him by the tail.

She then let him go and he was hovering over the ground. "What are you and Natsu doing? Why are you guys taking so many Missions?" Asked Lucy.

Happy was silent, "I'm sorry, Lucy" Whispered Happy, as he then sped off out of the Guild without saying another word.

All than girls were silent, while the rest of the Guild members who were not aware about the problem.

Lucy was shocked... She couldn't say a word. "Lu-Chan" whispered Levy shyly. Lucy shook her head.

Lowering her head, she bangs and hair drapped down in front of her face. Shaking her head slowly.

"I... I-I not... I'm no- not c-c-cr-... I'm not cr-crying" Lucy then softly whispered, as she clenched her fist.

Even thou MiraJane, Levy, Wendy, Juvia, and Erza couldn't see her face, it was easy to tell that tears already stained her face.

"W-why?" Whispered Lucy, as she brought her hands up to her cheeks and tried to wipe away her tears.

"I gotta go home already" Lucy then weakly said, as she slowly stood up and wabbled to the doors of the guild.

Fate and Charcoal saw they're mom just about to leave the guild. They said they're goodbyes to they're friends ands then grabbed Alchemy and followed after Lucy.

Walking in the streets. Lucy know that her children were following her. She tossed the house keys to Fate. She caught it.

"Go run ahead. I'll catch up later" Lucy huffed, as she forced her self to flash a smile to her children.

Her children then ran ahead, half way home. They were walking along side of the river.

**Meanwhile, up ahead. Fate's p.o.v:**

"Why is mama sad?" Whispered Alchemy in a babyish tone of voice, as he was sad as well.

"I don't know, papa hasn't been home in a while" Explained Charcoal in a confused tone of voice.

Just as we were talking, Sugar and Pepper then showed up and flew above my head.

"Charcoal" Cheered Pepper, "Sugar" Cheered Fate. "Kitty" Chanted Alchemy with smiles, as he was amazed by the flying kittens.

"What's up?" Coal cheered to Pepper. I just giggled and waved. Pepper and Sugar both then landed on the ground next to us.

"Hey, Sugar do you know what Papa, and you dad is doing?" I asked in a plain tone of voice. She shook her heard in a scared way.

"We have to go, bye" Pepper sharply said as he and Sugar then rushed away and then started to fly faster to get away from us.

We got home, and walked in. Alchemy started to get hungry, and so I handed him a bag of the baby mum-mum cracker things.

**Time Skip, 5:00pm. South Gate Park, in Magnolia. Lucy's p.o.v:**

About an hour ago, I sent Virgo to check up on my children. While I just need some alone time. It was quiet in the park, no one could see me.

I hid myself, within the top of the Sakura Tree. Using the bright green and slightly pink to hide me.

I was held up in a ball, holding my knees close to my chest. I softly cried to my self.

A puff of rainbow-colored smoke appeared at my side. A pixie shaped creäture then was seen able.

"Master" She whispered in a crying tone of voice. "Aerabella, why are you here?" I whispered, as I scooped her up in my hand.

Aerabella then started to cuddle with my hand. "Because, my master is sad" She whined with tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me" I sternly but weakly said to her. Nodding slight, she tilted her head.

"Please don't cry, Master. I'm sorry, please don't cry" Sniffed Aerabella, as she gave me a hug with her small doll-like arms.

"Aerabella, return back to the Fairy Realm... I need some alone time" I told Aerabella. Stopping the hug, she nodded. And then disappeared back to the Fairy Realm.

I sat at the top in the center of the tree. Alone, watching the people walk by. "Aren't you lonely?" A voice asked me, the voice came from behind me.

Turning around, to see who it was. It was just Sting. "Why are you here?" I hissed, trying to make my voice not sound sad.

"I was walking by, and heard crying" Sting admitted. I turned away from him. "What's wrong?" He asked in a kind voice.

"Nothing" I lied to him. "Where's Natsu?" Sting then asked again. "I don't know, just shut up" I then snapped as tears flowed down again.

Sting was silent. I then felt a pair of strong arms come up behind me, and hugged me.

"What did Natsu do to you, Lucy? Even if you are in love with someone else, I will still love you. Tell me... What did Natsu do to you?" Sting then smoothly asked.

I shook me head. "I don't know... Natsu has been ignoring me, and I asked him why he was taking on so much Missions but then he just snapped at me and is acting cold... Even Happy isn't telling me anything" I cried.

As my tears fell on to Sting's arms, he held me tighter. "Lucy, go home. You children are waiting for you, I'll take care of Natsu" Sting told me with a smirk.

As Sting then turned around my body, he pulled me forward. Giving me a tighter hug that was filled with so much care. It warmed me up.

"Thank you... Sting" I whispered, as I hugged him back. Sting then eased up on the hug and looked me in the eyes.

Sting then leaned forward, and kissed me on the forehead. "Take care, brat" Sting then smirked as he turned away and then jumped down to the ground.

Turning back, he put his arms out. And waved me to jump down. I nodded, pushing my self from the tree. I was falling.

Sting caught me, and placed me on the ground. We stared into each other's eyes.

"Lucy, remember... Even if you love Natsu, I will always be here for you. I will always be at your side, there to help you... Your my little sister, and I'm your big brother you got that" Sting then said to me as he messed up my hair.

Sting then smirked and started to run away. "I'm gonna talk to Natsu for you" Sting then shouted with a laugh.

"Thank you, Sting" I shouted back just as he ran out of my sight. I huffed, and turned around.

I then turned and made my way home. The sky was slowly starting to get dark, and one by one stars slowly appeared. It made me smile.

I then got home, and was greeted by cheers. I saw Virgo and sent her back to the Celestial Spirit World, and then started to make my children dinner.

**Time Skip, Streets of Magnolia Town. 8:00pm, Natsu's p.o.v:**

Happy and I just got back from our 'Mission' we both were dead tired. As we were walking down the streets.

We heard someone come towards us. Me and Happy then were on edge. "Who are you?" I called out.

As the figure came more into sight. "Calm down, Natsu. It's only me" He said. "Dammit Sting, what do you want" I hissed.

Sting was silent for a moment. "Why are you talking on some many Missions and leaving Lucy alone?" Questioned Sting.

"Who do you think you are? It has nothing to concern you" I hissed at him, as I just walked right pass him.

Turning around, Sting then grabbed my shoulder. I turned to look at him.

"It concerns me... When Lucy starts crying... Not of joy, but of pain" Sting then hissed at him.

Happy gave me a worried look. "Happy, go home ahead of me. I'll be fine" I told him.

Happy nodded and then took off towards Lucy's apartment. While and Sting were having a stare down.

I brushed him off, and just walked past him again. I passed a store window. Sting turned and then started to follow me.

As we completely past the store window, the sound of the door swing open and a small bell ringing then appeared.

As me and Sting turned to look. A skinny women with long black hair, green eyes, and a rather large chest then ran up towards me.

Sting watched in anger, "Here you go, Natsu-San" She cheered. As she handed me a small box about the size of an apple, with some engravings on top of the box.

It said, _'I love you'. _ As she then ran back into the store, laughing and giggling and smiling.

Sting shot a glare at me. "Who was that?" Sting hissed in a questioned voice.

"That was Zoe" I said blankly. As I then started to walk away from Sting again. "You make me sick" Sting shot back.

I stopped again, and glare at him. "What did I do?" I smirked. "Don't mess around with Lucy's feelings" Sting hissed as he clenched his fist.

I shook me head. "I'll never hurt Lucy, block head" I then hissed as I walked away from him again.

"Bastard" I heard Sting hiss as I heard the earth break, as I smelled blood after that.

**Meanwhile, at Lucy's apartment. Lucy's p.o.v:**

I heard knocking on my bed room window, so I woke up. I opened the window thinking Natsu was going to come in, but It was Happy.

"Lushi" Happy whined in a tired way. "Yeah?" I asked in a dry voice. "Can I sleep here tonight?" He asked in a babyish way. I nodded.

As I laid back down, Happy came at my side. "Happy" I said. "Yes" He replied... "Does Natsu still love me?" I then sadly ask him.

Happy looked at me. My face was filled with tears again. I couldn't help but cry. "Of course he does, Lushi. Why are you even asking that?" Gasped Happy in shock at what I just said.

"Because... I just feel lonely without him and he has been ignoring me" I whispered in a crying voice, as I hugged Happy close to me.

**Time Skip, next day at the Guild. Normal p.o.v:**

Lucy was sitting at the bench again with Erza, Levy, Juvia, Wendy, Gray, Gajeel, and Jellal.

Erza was sharing a strawberry short-cake with Jellal, Levy was reading a book in Gajeel's lap, Juvia were talking about a Mission with Gray, and Wendy was eating a candy bar.

While all of the children were running around and playing in Fairy Tail. It was cute to watch them play around the Guild.

Alchemy was with his big brother, Echo was listening to music, and Lake and Reef were coloring in coloring books with Hikari and Fate.

Lucy was drinking a strawberry and banana smoothie. "Lu-Chan don't be sad" Levy then said, as she reached over Gajeel's lap and moved next to me.

Levy then leaned her head on Lucy's shoulder. "Trust me, Natsu loves you with all his heart" Levy sweetly said.

Lucy gave a small smile, but then it turned into a frown. She couldn't help it, Lucy couldn't force her self to smile.

As the doors of the Guild then flew opened, it revealed a slightly Beaten Natsu. Lucy didn't look at him, because she knew that it would go no were.

Natsu walked in and when right to MiraJane who was at the bar. Natsu whispered something into MiraJane's ear and she then started to smile like crazy.

Walking away, Natsu then went up to Lucy. "Luce, I need to talk with you" Natsu calmly said.

Lucy was silent, she then stood up and looked at Natsu. "What?" Lucy hissed. Natsu was confused with Lucy's anger but pushed it aside.

"So what have you been doing for the past week?" Natsu asked. "Well, watching the kids on my own, and then sleeping alone at night" Lucy hissed with a frozen and icy cold tone.

"Oh..." Natsu then huffed as he knew Lucy was made at him. "Okay, well you know that I have been going on Missions on my own right? Wel-" Natsu began as Lucy cut him off.

"Natsu get to the damn point already, okay but first off you leave me alone for days without an explanation. Then out of no where you start talking to me like nothing happened, and then you wanna try act all cute thinking I'm not mad" Lucy exploded, with screams.

As Master walked out of his office to see what all the yelling and screaming was about.

He saw Natsu and Lucy so he just choose to watch was going to happen. "Master" A voice then said, Sting was next to him.

"What is it, Sting?" Asked Master. "What do you think is going to happen?" Sting asked. Master was silent.

"With this stupid Guild, a fight just happen after all of this drama" Huffed an annoyed Master Makarov.

Everyone in the Guild turned quiet, "Lucy, calm do-" Natsu then tried to say again but Lucy then started to cry.

"Natsu, do you hate me or something? Why are you being so cold to me? Why are you so cruel? Did you fall in love with another person?" Lucy cried over and over again, as everyone in the Guild was staring.

Erza, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Gray, and Sting were all angry and wanted to beat up Natsu for making Lucy cry.

"Lucy calm down" Natsu then huffed, as he jerked Lucy in to a hug and tried to calm down. Lucy pushed him away and started to snap again.

"Why?" Lucy then whispered, as her tears started to pour down from her eyes even more.

"Lucy just shut up, please" Natsu then roared, as he jerked himself towards Lucy and planted a kiss on her lips.

Shock in silence, Lucy softly cried. As everyone gasped at what they saw next.

Natsu was down on one knee in front of Lucy, reaching into his pocket Natsu pulled out a box that said... _'I love you'_.

Everyone held they're breath... Natsu opened the small box to reveal a ring.

Within the small box, that was line with satin, and a silky puffy pillow. A ring... So beautiful words can't explain it.

A heart-shaped diamond ring with 27.64 carats, that was surrounded with a band of white gold. The ring was about _3,000,000,000__**Jewels**__._

"Lucy Heartfilia... Will you marry me?" Natsu then said in a worried tone of voice as he tried to sound strong and brave.

Everything was silent. Lucy was choked up, she couldn't get the words to come out of her mouth.

"Baka" Lucy then roared. "Baka, Natsu you baka" Lucy cried as she jumped into Natsu's arms.

"I do, why do you even need to ask me, yes. Natsu, yes I will marry you" Cried Lucy as her tears dripped on to Natsu's shoulders.

Whistles and cheers then started to explode throughout the Guild, a party was about to start.

"Brats, let's celebrate this day" Master Makarov cheered loud as he also had tears of joy and happiness.

As Fairy Tail then start to cheer and party, Natsu explained to Lucy that he had to work lots of Missions to save money and buy the ring.

Lucy was so happy, as Lucy caught sight of Sting on the second floor railing. Lucy then went to Sting.

"Sting" Lucy called out to him. "Yo" Slight smiled Sting. "Congrats" Sting smiled at Lucy.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

"Thanks, Sting" I cheered to him. "Also, I am grateful for everything you have done for me, and thanks for being there for me in my time of need" I explained to him with a smile.

"No problem... I'm you 'big brother' that's my job" Sting then giggled. Sting still had a sad look on his face.

I know that he still love me, and also I am being wedded off to his biggest frienemies.

Also, I know that he his forcing himself to call me his 'sister' so that he could trick himself that loving me in 'that' way is bad.

The look on his face was heartbreaking. "Sting" I called out to him, he looked at me with sad eyes.

"Yeah?" He asked blankly. "I lost my dad years ago, so you know... Sting can you hand me off?" I then asked him.

A smile appeared on Sting's face, "I love too" Sting said with a smile, as we hugged each other.

Me and Sting then went down to join the party. Everyone cheered and party and drank booze.

"I wonder what tomorrow has in store for us" Natsu cheered as he placed his arms around mines and Sting's shoulders.

_Sting and Lucy are 'brother and sister'_

_Natsu and Lucy is now engaged,_

_Lucy asked Sting to walk her down the aisle._

_and will Gruvia and Gale ever get engaged?_

_And..._

_When well the weddings be?_

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**Sorry for any miss spelled words**_


	35. Chapter 35

_Lost meaning of Fairy Tail_

_Chapter 35_

_I'm so sorry, but... This is to protect you_

**11:32am. Fairy Tail Guild, Natsu's p.o.v:**

"Hey, Natsu where is Lucy?" Questioned MiraJane as she came up to me. "She had something coming up in the Dragon World she had to go, and she took the children as well" I explained.

Mira frowned. "Wah, I brough this cute out fit for Fate that i think she'll look cute in" Mira whined.

"Don't worry, they said that they'll be back by 2:30" I explained to Mira as a smile then came on her face.

***BOOOOOOOOOOM***

As a loud boom went off, everyone in the Guild turned and look to see what was happen.

The doors of the Guild were destroyed, and there were five figures standing at the front of the door.

There were Two tall men. One wearing black and the other one purple mask standing in the very back, while two girls - They look like twins, were wearing hoods...

But some one, in the very center. With a pitch black mask, with a white slash design going over an eye hole. Along with a long reaper hood, that was white in color.

All of them... Had they're stomach shown. Each of them had a mark showing

"Where is Fate, Charcoal, and Alchemy Heartfilia Dragneel?" Asked the middle man.

I snapped, as I took a fighting pose. Fire then started to surround me, "What do you want with my children?" I then hissed.

**Meanwhile, in the Dragon World. Lucy's p.o.v:**

I was in the palace, with the other Dragons. All the Dragons were in there, in they're human forms.

Alchemy, Fate, and Charcoal were in the garden playing. "So have you choose what Element one of the Dragon's will teach Alchemy?" Questioned Blenda the Light Dragon.

I shook my head, "He is still to young to be trained. But I have a main reason why I am here" I softly said.

"What is it, Queen Lucy?" Questioned Igneel the Fire Dragon. I took a deep breath... "As you all know, I am the reincarnation of my mother... But also the reincarnation of Mavis" I began then stopped.

The Dragons all nodded. "When Mavis was giving me her life, part of her soul went to Alchemy and gave him new life..." I then stopped as I felt a bit light-headed.

"And the problem is?" Asked Acnologia the Darkness Dragon in a confused tone. "His Magic will be to strong for him to control" I softly whispered.

"We see you problem, but what will happen? If we let him go on as it is, then the extra Magic in his body should disappear over time" Explained Elliot the Time Dragon.

"But that is not the problem... Soon, 'they' will be after him. They will take him away and do painful test on him, for what cause? Just to create new Magic?" I then slight shouted a bit louder.

"Queen Lucy, please calm down. I'm sure that we will find a way to protect Alchemy" Grandeeney the Sky Dragon calmly said. I nodded and took deep breaths.

"But who are they?" Metalicana the Iron Dragon then asked. "The BMD... The Bureau of Magic Development" I explained.

All the Dragons were shock, "But that place was destroyed by Ultear long ago" Atropine the Poison Dragon then said. I shook me head.

"I though so, but... No, it seems they have a new leader" I said. I then started to dig in my pocket, I then pulled out a folded piece of paper and tossed it to Elemental the Element Dragon who was across from me.

She opened it, as a minute passed. She read it, and her eyes grew wide.

* * *

_**Bureau of Magic Development**_

_We have gotten word of your children's power._

_We wish for you to hand them over to us..._

_And if you don't... We will take them away from you..._

_Please think about this carefully - Lucy Heartfilia Dragneel._

_From: Bureau of Magic Development, _

_The Reborn Creators... - T_

* * *

Elemental read the note out loud to all the other Dragons. Everyone was a bit ticked off by the letter.

"How did Natsu react to seeing this?" Ask Cielo the Icy Water Dragon. "I never showed it to him... Cause I know that he will go to war with who ever this is, and I don't want that" I explained.

"Then if your worried about the BM- what ever they're called, coming to get Princess Alchemy, then why don't we just zap the extra Magic Energy out of him?" Jupiter the Lightning Dragon then asked.

I shook my head wildly. "I don't want any of this to happen, I don't want Alchemy to be hurt" I then growled at him.

"How about just hiding him away from the world then?" Asked Zola the Earth Dragon. I shook my head. "I don't what him to have a life-like that" I sadly said with slight pain in my heart from the though of being away from my son.

"How about I train him then?" A voice then boomed. It was Brock the Space Dragon. I looked at him in awe.

"But yet, he is still young" I gasped at him. "So? I can teach him, we all can train him to at least control his Magic" Explained Brock. I nodded.

"It sounds like a good idea" I nodded. As me and Dragon all were still talking. The room's door squeaked open.

**(Remember all Dragons are in Human Form)**

We all turned and look. To see a shock little girl, and a shock little boy. And in the middle of them, a smaller baby boy with short messy blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Mama... No love" Alchemy then said with a baby tone as he started to cry. I shook my head, and walked up to him.

I picked up Alchemy, and Fate and Charcoal were staring at me in shock. "Your going to leave us here?" Asked Charcoal in horror, as small tears dripped.

I shook my head. "I am only doing this for your safety" I whispered to them. "How is this for you're safety?" Fate then yelled at me.

Staring at me with pain filled eyes. I didn't have anything to say to them. Atropine then came up behind me, and throw Fate over his shoulder.

While Igneel came up and picked up Charcoal. They brough them back to where we were sitting and talking.

"Mama why?" Questioned Fate with teary eyes as she buried her face into Atropine's human clothing.

"I'm sorry, but some bad people are after you guys. And mama and papa have to protect you guys from these bad people" I explained with a soft voice.

"H-How lo-long do we ha-have to st-stay he-ere" Fate asked in a choked up voice, as she couldn't stop crying.

I pulled her close to me, and hugged her. And Charcoal came and join the hug, and I also added Alchemy into the hug.

"Fate, Charcoal. Promise mommie that you'll grow up and be big and strong and can control your Magic" I said to Fate and Charcoal as I kissed them both on the forehead.

"And Alchemy... I know you might not understand what I am saying but... Please be good to your brother and sister, and behave and listen to the Dragons. Also... Don't ever let anyone control you or your Magic" I whispered, as tears fell from my ears and onto Alchemy's cheeks.

"Mama" Alchemy whispered, as he placed his warm hands on my cheeks.

"Don ry" Alchemy then cheered trying to force a smile, but he to had tears streaming down his face.

**(What he was really trying to say 'Don't cry')**

I placed Alchemy sitting up, on the chair that I was sitting on. I stood up, and fixed my clothes.

"I have to go, see you guys later" I said cheerfully trying to block the tears from falling from my eyes... But it was no use.

Slowly I made my way to the door. Hearing the screams and cries of my children in the back of me.

Turning around one last time. Pointing out my thumb, and pointing my pointer finger into the air.

"No matter how far apart we are, I shall always be watching over you. That is the way of the Fairy" I then smiled sadly.

As the Dragons all nodded at me, Igneel was holding back Charcoal and Atropine was holding back Fate. While Brock had Alchemy in his arms.

"Forgive me, my children" I lastly whispered, as I walked out of the room. Still hearing screams and cries. I left the palace and was outside.

Still about to hear faint screams and cries. I regretted it, every second of me making them scream or cry.

Requipping a Ruby Key, a Gate opened. It was Voyager, I ordered him to bring me home. Opening a portal.

I then slowly stepped into it, and I was soon on my way through time and space. On my way home... Without my children.

**Meanwhile, at the Guild. Normal p.o.v:**

Half of the Guild was destroyed. As a certain blonde haired Mage appeared at the front. There were no doors.

"What happen?" She gasped in shock, as her eyes were still puffy. She started to cry again.

Everyone was silent, and started at Lucy. No one said a word... Not even Natsu. Master then went up to Lucy.

"Master, what happened here?" Lucy gasped in shock, Master just looked up at her with weak slight teary eyes, trying to be strong.

"While, you were gone... People attacked us. And they were looking for Fate, Charcoal, and Alchemy" Master huffed in a thick and deep voice.

"Why? So it was them after all" Lucy gasped as she broke to her knees. Everyone looked at her. "Lucy, do you know who they are?" Erza then asked in hopes as she slowly got to her feet from the ground.

Lucy nodded. She then showed everyone the letter that she showed the Dragons.

Master read it over and over again, with wide eyes filled with shock and a bit of anger.

"My child, when did you get this letter? Master asked Lucy. "I got it, a few days ago when Natsu was going on all those Missions. I didn't know how to react so I put matters into my own hands" Lucy softly explained.

"I'm sorry, that I didn't show it to any of you. I'm so stupid" Cried Lucy with tears in her eyes.

Natsu came and picked up Lucy and held her close. "It's okay" Natsu hushed into Lucy's ears.

"But Lucy, where are Fate, Charcoal, and Alchemy?" Natsu asked in a slightly scared voice.

"I left them... In-... I le-left the-them in the D-Drag-Dragon W-World" Lucy huffed, with a choked voice.

"Igneel and the other Dragons all agreed to take care of them, and train them. And the people who are tracking the children can't get to them because they are in the Dragon World. And because I am the Queen of the Dragon World, I can allow anyone in or out of that world, or reject anyone" Lucy explained in a mouthful before losing her breath.

"That's a good plan, but what we need to know it... What Guild is behind all this?" Master Makarov then asked.

Lucy then gasped. She had a lump in her throat, and she couldn't talk. "What is it Luce?" Asked a confused Gray.

"The only Guild that is left in the Balam Alliance... Tartaros" Lucy the gasped as she took a second look at the letter she got.

"It now makes sense. Because the other Dark Guilds in the Balam Alliance are gone, they are all alone. And if they have enough power they might be able to do as much damage as the Dragons" Explained Erza.

Everyone turned to Master. "What should we do?" Questioned Gray. Master shook his head.

"First off, we have to repair the Guild... Again, and after that well let faith take course" Master explained with a tired huff.

_Lucy left Fate, Charcoal, and Alchemy in the Dragon World._

_Some one attacked Fairy Tail,_

_and are after the offspring of the Heartfilia Dragneel's..._

_And also..._

_Will this end up in a war?_

**_(A/N - Sorry for short chapter. Next one will be longer)_**

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**Sorry for any miss spelled words**_

_**P.S. Please Review**_


	36. Chapter 36

_Lost meaning of Fairy Tail_

_Chapter 36_

_Bureau of Magic Development_

* * *

**(A/N - Please read note at the end of the story)**

* * *

**Two days later - In Fairy Tail Guild. Normal p.o.v:**

The members soon got the Guild back up and running again, and soon people were starting to take Missions again.

As everyone were drinking and partying. Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Romeo, Levy, Gajeel, Jellal and Juvia all stay sitting on a table together.

As the guild doors then flew open again, with a loud crashing sound, everyone one look to see what was happening.

It was the same hooded people from last time. As everyone took fighting poses and was about to bounce into action.

"Stop" A thick voice roared. it was Master Makarov. Master Makarov explained that he needed to talk to Tartaros.

As the five Mages all walked pass them entering farther into the Guild, everyone was on stand by in case of another fight.

**Meanwhile, in the Dragon World. Normal p.o.v:**

All the Dragon's were at they're area zones, while Acnologia was in his human form at the palace, watching over the Princes and the Princess.

Fate was silently reading a book to her self, while Charcoal was eating fire, and Alchemy was coloring in a book.

"carcoal Nii-San, how com yo ea firah?" Alchemy asked. **(Charcoal Nii-San, how come you eat fire? - Is was Alchemy is really trying to say)**

"Cause I'm the Fire Dragon Slayer" Alchemy replied with a cheerful voice. Alchemy smiled with cheer.

As a door then clicked open, it revealed a man with medium length red hair, a scar face, and black eyes. Along with wearing a vest and loose pant.

"Grandpa Igneel" Cheered Charcoal as he then ran up to Igneel and gave him a big and warm hug.

Igneel hugged Charcoal back and they walk to where Alchemy was, passing Fate who was reading a book on a chair.

"Hi, Grandpa" Fate cheered as she lowered down the book. Igneel went to her and kissed her on the head. "Hello, dear" Said Igneel's thick and deep manly voice.

Igneel then walked over to Alchemy, while Fate continued to read her book. A dark shadow then shifted in the corner of the room.

"Acnologia, trying to sneak up on me wouldn't work" Igneel playfully hissed. Acnologia then came into full view.

"Your no fun, Igneel" Mocked Acnologia. "Coal, it's time for your training" Ordered Igneel. Acnologia nodded, and ushered Charcoal to go.

Charcoal nodded, and smiled. As the two of them were making their way out of the door. Acnologia grunted a deep 'goodbye'.

As they got to the door, they slowly started to open the door. "Bye Oji-chan, bye Nii-San" Waved Fate as she looked over her book to say goodbye. "Bye" Alchemy's baby voice huffed.

As they left to train, it was only Fate, Acnologia, and Alchemy in the room together.

"Fate" Acnologia's deep voice said. Looking and turning. "Yes Acno-San?" Asked Fate. "I have to go on patrol, Grandeeney will be here in a bit. So just stay calm and sit tight" Acnologia said as he walked over to the door.

Fate nodded, and waved 'goodbye' with a smile. "Bye" Cheered Alchemy. Acnologia flash a tough but kind smile and then left.

It was quiet. "Fate Nee-Chan" Whined Alchemy as he wobbled over to Fate and sat on the chair next to Fate.

"What?" Fate asked as she stopped. "Wat that?" Asked Alchemy, Fate lifted up the book, saved her paper and turned the book around to look. **('What that?' Alchemy was trying to say)**

"Magic Spells" Fate said as she scanned over the title. "Wat is it abot?" Alchemy asked as she glazed in awe of the book.

**('What is it about?' Alchemy was trying to say)**

"It's a book that tells you all the elements in the form of Magic. From fire to water to plasma, and even hellish matter" Explained Fate, "But to be honest I really don't under stand any of this" Laughed Fate.

"This books if filled with millions of Magical Chants, Incantation, Circles, and even show the elements to Creation of new Magic" Fate then sternly explained.

"Give me, please" Alchemy then cheered, as Fate handed him the book. Alchemy then scanned over the book.

"Alchemy, your just an infant still. If I can't read it then there will be no way in Heaven's name you ca-" Fate then started to state but was cut off.

"With something from nothing, a force break down could be made. Meaning with Magic, to science. To give something, is to take. When one tries to surpass the elements that are made up of fiction. They will only fall down to earth" Alchemy clearly said.

With his brown eyes turned to blank black. For the moment there Alchemy sounded like an adult.

"What!? Who are you? Alchemy?" Questioned Fate as she was scared with shock. With a moment of silences.

Alchemy's eyes then turn back to normal. "What?" Alchemy asked in questioned as she looked towards Alchemy in shock.

"It-It's nothing. I-I was j-just thinking to hard" Muttered Fate in shock. It was silent again.

***Knock knock***

"Come in" Fate kindly ordered, as the door opened up wide. A women with long blue hair, and dark eyes. With a shin long dress, and knee-high boots.

"Grandeeney" Cheered Fate and Alchemy with a bright smile. As Grandeeney said a cheerful hello she walked over to Fate.

Leaning in closely. "Alchemy will be a fine Mage, wouldn't he?" Grandeeney gasped into Fates ears.

**Meanwhile while on a train. Heading to an unknown desert. Lucy's p.o.v:**

We were on a train, that had pitch black tinted windows. It was me, Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Happy.

To my best guess we were heading for the BMD HQ. They said that they wanted to show us that it was a safe place, and that I would send Alchemy there.

**Time Skip - Bureau of Magic Development. HQ, Lucy's p.o.v:**

It's a big place, about the height of a Dragon. It shape was of a crescent moon, with an opening with pipes and wires all sticking out.

A tall lady, with a suit type of skirt and shirt was leading us around also when we entered the building there was people wearing mask to hide they're face.

We then walked into this big office. Filled with black wallpaper, and white couches.

"Please wait" The lady told us, as she ushered us to sit down. We all took a seat and she then left.

Four minutes later, this man with a suit came out. With a white suit, black tie, and grey color face that covered his whole face.

"Welcome Fairy Tail. I am grateful that you all are here today" Said the man with a stern deep tone of voice.

"What do you want with my children, you bastards" Natsu then screamed as he shot up from his seat.

"Natsu" We all called out in unison. I ran up to Natsu, and hugged him from behind. Forcing him to sit down.

The man looked at Natsu. "I can assure you, if you let use have your children then we will take good care of them" The man kindly said with a slight chuckle.

As he then started to explain somethings, I stopped listening. In my own world, I was listening to a voice.

_'I summon thee! Nero'_ I said in my head. As I then saw a shadow figure standing in the back of the man.

Nero was the Key of Thoughts. Nero, she is a spirit that could see the true thoughts of people, but also has a wide range of knowledge about things in the world.

I was the only one who could see her, she I had to make my orders in my head and sent it to her.

_'I order you, see the true darkness in his mind. Dig deep inside, tell me the truth behind his plans'_ I ordered in my head. I saw Nero nodded.

It was a good thing that I was the only one who could see Nero at the moment. But as I looked around, I could tell that Natsu knew someone was there.

I looked at him, and smiled. He nodded back at me, and we all continued to listen to him explain.

"Now, it you just sign this form that says you right all rights you us, we can assure you your child is safe and you will have free visions any time any day" He said with a sly voice.

I narrowed my eyes. I could see that Nero was creeping up on him, with her shadow like body that was moving around him. He started to twitch.

_'He's lying' _ Nero's ghostly voice said to me. As the man was trying to push his pen and paper on me to sign it.

"You're lying" I then spoke you. Everyone jumped at the dark tone that was in my voice.

"Haha, what are you talking about? I can assure you I am telling the truth Mrs. Heartfilia Dragneel" He then played it off with a laugh.

"Stop lying please, it will only make you beating worst" I then mock, as I stood up from my seat and cracked my knuckle.

He then slowly started to shake a bit. I walked over to him, and picked up the paper.

I lite it on fire, with the paper burning with in my hand. "Nero, return" I then ordered.

As a shadow shot from the man's body. He gasped in shock. "Nero, could see all. She has already took a reading of your mind" I then admitted.

I then slowly walked towards the door. Opening it, I then was about to walk out. Erza, Happy, Natsu, and Erza were following close behind.

"Y-Your making a bad choice, we'll get you children one way or another" The man yelled.

I turned around about to say something. Gray stopped me, and Erza just smirked.

Natsu was glaring at the man. "If you want a war with Fairy Tail, that's fine. But in the end you'll just end up regretting you're choice" Natsu then smirked.

We all left the Bureau of Magic Development, the people were giving us looks as we left. We then made our way home, back to Fairy Tail.

**Time Skip 5:40pm. Dragon World, Normal p.o.v:**

Charcoal came back from his training four hours ago, and Fate went to go to her training session after Charcoal came back.

It was Igneel, Charcoal, and Alchemy inside the library of the place. Igneel was watching over the children.

Charcoal was practicing his punches on a boxing dummy that was hanging from the ceiling. While Alchemy on the floor, lying on his belly and was drawing and coloring some things.

While Igneel was in the corner of the room, sitting on the floor, in his human form. With his legs criss-cross over each other.

Alchemy shot up from the floor, holding a piece of paper. He then ran over to Igneel.

"Oji-chan" Cheered Alchemy, as he flashed the paper in front of Igneel's eyes. His eyes widen.

"Alchemy where did you get this picture from?" Asked Igneel in shock, as the library's doors then open to reveal Brock the Space Dragon.

"Brock, come here" Igneel ordered, as he stood up. Brock walked over to Igneel and saw the picture.

"Where did you get that?" Asked Brock in shock as he stared at the picture. "Al-Alchemy drew it" Charcoal huffed, as his shirt was off and he was sweating from his short work out.

Walking over to them. Charcoal also looked at the picture. "I don't see what the problem is, it's just a Magic Circle. What harm could it do?" Charcoal asked.

Brock shook his head. "Igneel, take Alchemy to the dining room. Dinner will be ready soon, anyways" Brock huffed, as he ushered them to leave.

They left, and it was only Brock and Charcoal in the room together. Holding up the paper, it held a Magic Circle. But it was weird and different looking.

With a circle outline, and another circle on the inside. The overlapping the lines of the circle, was the black shading in of a shape that looks like a crest moon. But then an 'X' shape that look like swords crossed over the circle, but still fitted inside the circle.

"This is not no normal Magic Circle" Brock said. "What's the differences?" Asked a confused Charcoal.

"This is what they call a Transmutation Circle. This type of Magic Circle was used 400 years ago, but it has been lost because all of those who is able to use it dies" Brock explained in a worried way.

"Why is that? How does it kill the users?" Asked Charcoal. "The type of Magic that uses this, well. It's not EarthLands or Edolas Magic. This Magic comes from a place called Planet Earth. They say it's a mix of elements called sciences, and Magic... The messed up part is that this type of Magic is actually called Alchemy" Brock then slight hissed.

"And the people who use it, is called Alchemist. They say that this Magic can create something from one thing. But you can never create something from nothing. It's the balance of equal exchange" Brock then said, as he held out his free hand.

A book appeared in his hand. It had a pad lock hooked onto the book, snapping his fingers the lock opened.

Revealing papers and pages filled with unknown writing, and the symbols they call the 'Transmutation Circle'.

A picture then was dragged out from a torn page. "Who's that?" Asked Charcoal staring at the picture. The picture was off to older men about the ages between 35 and 40 years old.

"Those are my old friends from Planet Earth. Edward and Alphonse Elric. They are the masters of 'Alchemy' " Brock softly said, as he was sad for his friends in the picture.

"They both died over 400 years ago, in Planet Earth. I use to visit them, when I went to Planet Earth. Changing into a my human form when I see them. They both lost they're ability to use Alchemy before they died. And it was such a shame... They were the best of the best" Explained Brock again.

"I see, I think" Answered a very confused Charcoal as his mind was trying to process the things that are going on in his head.

Brock shook his head nad smirked. "Come on, Prince Charcoal. Let's just go eat dinner, your sister is back" Brock said.

Charcoal smiled brightly, and they both made they're way to the dining room.

**Five hours later - Back at the Fairy Tail Guild. Normal p.o.v:**

As parts of the guild was still being repaired. Team Natsu had return an hour ago.

"Bye, everyone" Cheered Lucy as her and Natsu left the guild. Everyone cheered goodbye.

Walking in the streets of Magnolia Town, it was a beautiful sight to behold. Millions of balls of gases up in space, shine down with the title of stars.

"I wonder... If Charcoal, Fate, and Alchemy are looking up at the same sky to?" Questioned Lucy as she gave a small smirk.

Her and Natsu then started to walk hand in hand, heading home. It was a quiet night.

They got home, Natsu went right to the bedroom and hopped in the bed. Lucy was taking her time. She went to Alchemy's bedroom which was at the end of the hall way, across from they're room.

Lucy stood silent in the dark. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Slowly walking to the bed.

Lucy sat on Alchemy's bed. "I'm sorry" Whispered Lucy, as tears shed from her eyes.

"I just didn't know what to do, all because of me. All because you are half of Mavis's reincarnation... The magic will kill you, I'm sorry" Lucy whispered and cried.

The door then creeped open. "Lucy, it's okay. You trust the Dragons, right? Nothing will happen" The voice said.

As the figure went to Lucy, picked her up and then started to carry her. "Natsu?" Lucy's voice called out softly. "Yeah?" Natsu replied as they made it it back they're room.

Natsu placed Lucy on the bed, "Am I a good mother?" Lucy then softly asked. Natsu was shocked at the questioned.

"What?! Of course you are" Said Natsu loudly, but not to loud that the neighbors would her.

"They way do I feel so guilty? I can still hear they're cries and screams, ringing my ears, not to leave them" Lucy whispered with tears dripping down.

Natsu crawled over the bed to Lucy's side. Hugging her from behind. Natsu hugged Lucy, and kissed her on the cheek.

"You made the right choice, if you didn't leave them in the Dragon World then the BMD might get to them" Natsu explained.

"Your, right... I guess" Lucy whispered as she lifted her hand to wipe away her tears.

As Natsu then playfully pushed Lucy down on the bed, Lucy giggled a bit. "Let's get some sleep now, Luce" Natsu cheered in a tired huff.

Lucy nodded. "goodnight" Lucy whispered, with a smile. As Natsu's arm was wrapped around her waist. "Night" Natsu whispered as he planted a kiss on Lucy's forehead and then they both went to sleep.

**Thanks for Reading**

**Sorry for any miss spelled words**

**P.S. Review.**

**(A/N: I am offering a chance to have a small contest. I will be looking for Mages to be part of the Tartaros Guild and to fight against Fairy Tail.**

**I will need 3 boy characters and 2 girl character, For the girls, they have to be like twins or sisters.**

**Review or PM me - leaving the name, age, hair color, eye color, magic, outfit, and life story. Thank you, and who will win a stop for they're character to be in my story?)**


	37. Chapter 37

_Lost meaning of Fairy Tail_

_Chapter 37_

_Kidnapped_

**In Fairy Tail, one week later. Lucy's p.o.v:**

Three days ago, I went to the Dragon World. I picked up Fate, Charcoal, and Alchemy.

We all were having a family day at the guild. Everyone in the guild was on stand by and watching closely our children.

Me, Natsu, Erza, Jellal, Juvia, Gray, Levy, and Gajeel were all sitting at the table together, catching up and talking. While all the children played.

Fate, Hikari, and Azula all were coloring pictures of flowers and what-not. While Lake, Reef, Charcoal and Echo were all playing catch with a ball. And lastly, Alchemy was sitting next to me on the table.

He was playing a spoon, and craving something in the edge of the table. It was a circle like thing, with an hour-glass like shape on the inside of it.

"Mama" I then heard Fate's voice called out, I snapped my head back to look quickly. She ran up to me. "Here" She cheered.

Fate handed me a picture of a mess looking star, with angel like wings on it. "Thank you dear, it's lovely. How about you take, Al to color with you?" I then sweetly asked.

She slight shook her head. "I'm sorry mama... But, Alchemy's scary" She then huffed softly as she ran away and back to the other girls.

I huffed, while I could still hear Levy telling her story of how Gajeel got kicked out of the most fanciest restaurant. I leaned over to see was Alchemy was craving on the table.

"Cool, you're so creative Al-" I stopped in middle of my sentence, as I glanced over to him. His eyes were a small circle, such a cold and dark looking way. And to top it all of, it was black, blacker then the night sky.

"Mama?!" I then heard Alchemy's faint voice call me. I snapped out of my haze, just to see Alchemy's big, brown, and bright eyes staring right back at me.

"I'm sore I rew on the tabill" Alchemy whispered. Alchemy then tried to rub out the cravings.

**(I'm sorry I drew on the table - Is what Alchemy was saying)**

I rubbed his head, and smiled at him. "It's okay, Mama will fix it" I then sweetly said.

As a small orb appeared, I then fixed the table with Time Ark. The orb disappeared. Alchemy's eyes lite up with shine.

***BOOOOOOOOOM***

A blast of smoke was sent flying in the air. Everyone went on the stand by and then panic to find the children.

We found the children, putting them behind us. "Erza where is Master?" I then asked. "At a meeting" Erza coughed though the smoke.

As the smoke moved out-of-the-way, we all looked ahead. There were seven bodies standing there.

"Who are you?" Gajeel yelled, as he had Levy, Echo, and Hikari all behind him. While Juvia was protecting Reef and Lake, and had Gray trying to stand in the front to protect them.

And Erza and Jellal were standing guard over Azula and Zuko, but Jellal was trying to block Erza's body. Because she was about to give birth in like four-month or so and, he didn't want her getting hurt.

The seven people were wearing cloaks over they're heads. "Who are you?" MiraJane then yelled out.

As the front part of the guild was destroyed again. "We are... Your worst nightmare" Smirked then person standing in the very back.

As the six people all standing in the back, ripped off they're cloaks and showed they're faces. The man in the front middle, and front didn't make a move.

The man in the way left, it was a rather young man. About the ages of 20 years old, with a fully head of hair, and brown eyes. Wearing black skinny jeans, and combat boots. With no shirt.

The other man second to the way left, was another young man. With brown hair and stunning purple eyes that stood out. With jeans, a white t-shirt and a leather jacket over it. Holding 10 or so Magic Staffs on his back.

Then the girl on the left, closet in the middle. Was a short, and small build girl with waste long, smooth looking, blue hair. And a mixture of blue and green eyes, along with a blue and white loli-girl laced knee long dress. With a pair of blue flowers in her hair.

Then from the way right side was a fat and plump big man, with long and thick ears. Large over sized pants, and a blue tank top that barely fits. Along with a hungry-animal like look in his eyes.

The second man was an older man, he looked like a grandfather of some type. With an old wooden walking cane, and a dark color suit and with dark gray and brown mix of colored hair.

And then more near in the center, there was a girl with long silky red hair. She was just exactly like the girl who was dressed in the blue, but everything that was blue was bloody tone red.

And then the guy in the dead center. Wearing a white mask, slashed with scars going across from the top left to the bottom right. But also his black cloak was not removed, and the only human like thing you could see what the dark gleam and glow of his' red and black eyes.

"Who are you?" Natsu yelled out in anger. "The beings you know pain..." The red girl started. "The beings who create pain..." The blue then followed.

"Monsters with goals and darkness" The fat man then roared. "We all stand high and mighty..." The old man then stated. "We are..." The man with black hair then said.

"Tartaros" The center man then said. "And we are here for you children" Cheered the brown-haired man in a sick and twisted tone of voice.

"I wouldn't let you touch them" Hissed MiraJane. As everyone then took fighting poses, Erza requipped into her arm that barely fits, because of her baby bump. Elfman and MiraJane did a they're TakeOvers in to Beast King, and Satan Soul: Demon Halphas.

Natsu had his fist on fire, and Gray had icy frost surrounding him. While Juvia was forming water within her hands, and I was on stand by.

"Attack" Whispered the red-headed girl. As Levy then quickly put up a shield to block they're attacks, they somehow destroyed it easily.

"Happy, take Alchemy and get out of here. Sugar, Pepper get Fate and Charcoal out of here" Carla roared at the there Exceeds. The three of them nodded.

Panther Lily then came up and transform into his Battle Form, he picked up Echo and Hikari and took off into the sky along with the three other Exceeds.

"Looky, kitties are flying" Laughed the large and fat man. "Aerabella, Basil. Come to my aid" I then howled. As the light-colored wind then started to form, it stopped and disappeared.

It revealed two tall figures. About the high of pre-teens. A girl with long white hair, and black eyes. Along with short pink loli girl dress, with large rainbow-colored wings.

The male was taller than the girl, with black hair, and brown eyes. Along with an emo type of sort of outfit. Long with large black, ripped wings.

"Basil, Aerabella your guys look never cease to amaze me" I quickly gasped as they changed they're look again.

"When you summoned us, your wish for protection of the ones you love is strong" Basil began in a dark voice. "So if we are summoned in this form then we must fight until the end and serve our master to the fullest we can, but also defeat and destroy the enemy" Explained Aerabella.

I nodded. "Take Azula, and Zuko to a safe places. Follow the others" I ordered the both of them. As they grabbed ahold of Azula and Zuko, they both then took off into the sky with Carla to follow the other people.

"Do you really things that we'll let them get away that easily?" Mocked the red-haired girl again as it seem that she was doing all the talking.

"Ice Maker: Lance" Roared Gray as beams of ice shot towards all of them. They all jumped out-of-the-way, except for the man in the center.

As he stood still, the attack just disappeared before it could hit him. "What the hell?" Asked a shocked Gray.

**Normal p.o.v:**

"Pain" The red-haired girl chanted, as she jumped above Gray. The girls clothes flew up, and Gray saw her panties a bit, blushing... Juvia got mad.

"Stay away from Gray" Juvia roared as she sent a blasted of beam of water towards the red-haired girl.

She went flying away, hitting a whole row of tables as she was thrown back.

She was lying, underneath the tables. As she turned and looked towards the blue haired girl who was standing in front of Gray and Juvia.

She was shaking and scared. But then, an aura of black magic then shot from her body.

"Don't you dare hurt, Onee-Chan" She then screamed in bloody murder, as Juvia and Gray then dropped to they're knees and both of they're bodies started to twist and turn in wrong ways. but it didn't look like they're were breaking.

Meanwhile, MiraJane and Elfman are fighting against the large fat man. Throwing attack after attack, the fat man was not harmed by the attacks at all.

"What the hell is he?" Questioned Elfman in a confused tone of voice, as he then charged in for an attack.

"Elfman, wait!" Shouted MiraJane, but it was too late. As Elfman then landed a punch on his belly.

Elfman hand then became stuck within the rolls on his stomach. "The hell?" Gasped Elfman as he tried to pull his hand away.

"Bye bye" Mocked the fat man, as he then gave one strong exhale and then Elfman was sent flying through the building of the guild.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon" Natsu and Lucy then chanted together as a twister of fire then attacked the intruders.

They all dodged it, "Roar of the Iron Dragon" Growled Gajeel, but right before he could fire his attack. The old man then came up and attacked him.

Gajeel was sent flying across the guild. As everyone then got back together and started to regroup. They all did the same thing, but the man in the middle wasn't there.

"Where is he?" Roared Wendy in slight fear. As everyone then started to look around. "Sorry, Pixies" The red-haired girl then started to laugh, as a hazy light then appeared next to them.

It was the person who was in the middle, turning around he then waved to them to go. "Bye bye, Pixies..." The blue haired girl then softly giggled. "We well take good care of you child-ren" The red-haired girl then started to sing in a gleeful voice.

"What?!" Lucy gasped in horror, as she then ran up to them. They all then disappeared in to thing air, just like ninjas or ghost.

Lucy then fell to the ground on her knees. _'Were sorry, Lucy-Sama'_ Cried Aerabella's voice in her head.

"No" Lucy then roared. As she dashed out of the guild. Gray, Natsu, Juvia, Wendy, Erza, Jellal, Levy, and Gajeel then all ran out after her.

A few minutes passed and they all reached a place, that was on the other side of the East Forest.

As they all then came to a clearing. There was Happy and Carla, lying only a few inches apart with they're tails slightly wrapped around each other, it was like they were holding on to each other for dear life. And along from that, Carla's white fur was slightly stained white. And Happy's fur had a patterned of red across his stomach.

Then a few feet away from them, there was Lily lying on the floor. Face first, with many gashes on his little body. Along with a ripped ear, along with his sword broken in half with the handle jammed into the ground near his head.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaahhhhhh" Lucy screamed in horror as she looked around. Wendy was dead silent with fear and tears in her eyes.

She ran over to Carla and Happy, scooping them up in her hand. She then slowly made her way to the side of Lily as well.

Lily looked up slightly. "I'm so-sor-sorry, he was ju-just f-fas-fast. All of th-them, g-gone" Lily whispered in a muttered as it was painful for him to talk.

Gajeel was holding back the tears, "It's okay, Lily. You fought with honor, good job" Gajeel then spoke out. As a single tear spilled, Levy wrapped her tiny and soft arms around Gajeel's thick and strong body.

Erza gripped her fist so hard that her nails cut her palm, and also that the blood leaked they're her closed hand.

Looking around, Lucy could not find Aerabella, nor Basil. "Aerabella, Basil - Answer me, where are you?" She then called out as she got to her feet and moved and looked around a bit.

She still couldn't find them. "Where are they?" Lucy softly asked in shock as we then stopped to doll-like bodies at the foot of a tree.

Rushing over there, it was Aerabella and Basil. Lucy quickly but softly and carefully grabbed them and picked them up.

"Are you guys okay?" She asked in a panic. Basil and Aerabella slowly moved. As Basil could only open his right eye, Aerabella couldn't open her eyes at all.

"We tri-tried our b-best" Cried Basil as his only good eye at the moment was getting puffy from tears.

"It's okay" Lucy cried back, as she held them close to her chest and walked over to every body else who was standing in a circle around the three Exceeds as Wendy was healing them.

Lucy showed the two partially destroyed Fairies to everyone. They all held they're breathe.

Aerabella then slowly lifted up her weak arm. They was a clump of hair in her hand. It was a slightly colored off white.

"Who hair is that?" Levy then asked as she peaked at the strings of hair. "Th-the p-person who atta-attacked us" Whispered Basil, as he was speaking for Aerabella.

Lucy took the strings of hair and placed it into Levy's hand. "Good jobs, my darlings. Now get some rest" Lucy whispered as she then sent them back into the Fairy Realm.

Levy cleaned her face of the tears, her face was still puffy. With she tried to be strong, as the other tried to be strong as well.

"If we can track the person who attack them, then was can find the children as well" Levy said, as she looked over the strings of the white hair.

"I got it" Lucy then said. As the then took a deep breath. "Open! Gate of the Tracker - I summon thee" Lucy then roared as a puff of smoke surrounded her.

A dog like looking girl then appeared. "Diamond, the Dog of the Chinese Zodiac is here" She then cheered.

She looked like a normal girl, but she had a dog like outfit on with a tail and ears and even a collar. Her 'fur' was brown in color.

"Lucy, we already know it's the BMD. You don't need to summon a spirit just to tell us that" Erza then shot.

Lucy frowned. "Sorry" Lucy whispered. "But any ways, Diamond. Track and Data Search" Lucy ordered to Diamond.

Diamond then smelled the hair. With glowing red eyes, Diamond then started to let out a high pitch whine that started to hurt everyone's ears.

With a quickly stop. "Data Track - Name: Unknown - Guild: Tartaros" Diamond said. We a puff of smoke she was gone.

"What?! Where did she go?" Juvia asked in a huffed tone of voice, "She was done, I forced her back into the Celestial Spirit World" Lucy sternly explained.

As Wendy finished healing them, they were all healed and cleaned up but they still needed to rest. Gajeel grabbed Lily, Wendy grabbed Carla, and Natsu grabbed Happy.

"What do we do now?" Jellal then asked in shock. Erza shook her head. "We go to war" Erza then hissed, as everyone agreed.

_Thanks for reading_

_Sorry for any miss spelled words_

_**P.S. Please review**_

_**(A/N: Sorry but I used no ones characters, I'm so sorry. But you all had amazing ideas, some were killers and amazing... And other were just... Crazy and different. Again, I'm sorry may be next time I will. And also please keep on reading)**_


	38. Chapter 38

_Lost meaning of Fairy Tail_

_Chapter 38_

_Pain - So close_

**Next Day - 9:32. In the Fairy Tail Guild, Master Makarov's office - Normal p.o.v:**

Everyone got the guild rebuild and fixed by yesterday after noon, while the others left.

Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, Jellal, Levy, Romeo, Juvia, and Wendy along with Happy, Lily, and Carla all were in Master's office. "No" Master's voice then boomed again.

"But gramps, its our children" Erza then fired back at Master. He shook his head, "I'm upset to, but we have to let the Magic Council take action" Master then said as he folded his hands together.

"The Magic Council is doing nothing about this, and if they are going to do something they might put everyone in jail and they might kill the children" Hissed Jellal as he already knew what would have happen if the Magic Council was planning to get into this.

Master let out a loud huffed, and shook his head. Master snapped his fingers, and from the corner of the room shadows started to move.

A black and blonde haired man then came into view. "Sting" Lucy and Natsu gasped in unison. "Rogue" Gajeel and Levy then gasped in unison.

"Take them with you" Master ordered them. "Team Natsu" Master then huffed as he looked at Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Happy. "Team Fiery Wind" Master then huffed as he looked at Romeo, Carla, and Wendy.

"Team Iron Script" Master then continued as he looked at Gajeel and Levy and Lily. "Juvia and Jellal" Master then continued. "And The Twin Dragon Slayers of Fairy Tail" Master then lastly said as he looked at Sting and Rogue.

"Try not to destroy to many things, and I pray that you'll all return safelY" Master then said, as he all waved us go of his room.

**Meanwhile - Bureau of Magic Development. Charcoal's p.o.v:**

We all were in all in a cold and damp cage. It was dark, the only thing that was giving us light was a small window with bars in front of it.

In the cage it was me, Fate, Pepper, Sugar, Lake, Reef, Hikari, Echo, Lake, Reef, Zuko, and Azula.

With a pair of guards standing in front of the cage, making sure we don't do anything stupid.

I couldn't find Alchemy. Who ever these people are, they took him and I know that for a fact.

Sitting against the front bars of the cage, I had Fate at my side. She was snuggling close to me for warmth and protection. I'm a failure, can't even protect the ones I love.

While everyone else was scattered across the cage like cell. A highly dressed man then walked up to our cage. Looking at all of us, he nodded.

Suddenly a flash of guards then rushed into our cell and cuffed us all, taking us to some unknown place.

We walked into a room with slates of large rock like platforms standing up at a perfect angle with no bend or lean. There were 13 of the rock like slates. One of them had a tiny boy figure chained to it.

The guards all chained us each to a different slate of rock. I looked on at the boy, I was the close to him then any of the others were.

"Alchemy" I cried out as I saw who it was. He looked so weak and in so much pain. "Nii-San, help" He gasped as he looked at me with pain filled eyes. All the guards left the room, and it was just all of us. I'm pretty sure we are being watched by them, but I just couldn't find the Vision-Lacrima.

"Al" Fate then howled from across the room, with tears in her eyes and a painful but yet happy smile. She was happy to see Alchemy.

"Were all trapped here" Alchemy then spoke out in the silences. I shook me head, "Yeah we are, this is just like back then. We are being used. This is their playing field and we are the pieces" Zuko then hissed, as he shook his arm and the chains clashed together.

"What do we do?" Reef then asked in a soft tone of voice, "We have to wait. I'm sure that the Guild will come looking for us" Hikari said trying to enlighten the mode.

A loud and single beep sound went off, as in rank in our ears. "N-Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" Alchemy's voice then shot out as it twisted and turned into a honorable wail and bloody scream.

**Normal p.o.v:  
**As a bolt of lightning then shocked all the children, murderous sounding screams blasted from all they're tiny mouths.

Just as it started, it slowly ended. Leaving everyone all jumpy and sore from the bolts of lighting.

A clicking sound then went off. It was loud, and but yet calming at the same time. Another clicking then sounded out, a door opened up to reveal six people.

They were the same people who attacked the Guild. "Look like it hurts" Mocked the red-haired girl as she went up to Fate and stared at her eyes.

"Don't worry little ones, we know how it feels also well. We suffered the same pain young guys are feeling right now" The blue haired sister then sweetly said as she felt bad.

"Let us go" Hikari then yelled out from across the room. The older man who had a walking cane went up to her. "What is the point of that?" He asked in a wise voice.

"Our moms and dads are coming for us that's why, and if you don't want an ass whopping then let us go" Mocked Echo in a curse.

"Such foul talk for a young child, where did you learn you talk from?" The old man asked Echo.

"My dad, why you got a problem with that?" Echo hissed. "What horror-able talk for a brat, you have no honor. If you are just like this, I wonder what you mother and father are like" Mocked the old man.

"Just let us go" Hikari then yelled at the old man in pain, "What is the point of that? They are not coming for you, it's hopeless. Brat" Scowled the old man.

Hikari dropped her head, with tears in her eyes. "That's not true, that's not true, that's not true" She whispered in repeated.

"What is with you and your 'honor' crap. You just made a little girl cry. You have no honor you old bas-" Echo was screaming as he was cut off. The old man slapped Echo across his face.

"You are too young to know what true honor is" The old man roared in anger as he dropped his cane, hearing the slamming of the ground and cane.

"Oi, old man be nice" The brown-haired man then ordered him. As the brown-haired man then went up to Azula and Zuko.

"Why do all of you want to leave so badly?" He asked. "This is not our home" Zuko then cried. "Just you wait, momma and papa will come and beat you up" Azula then cheered in her baby voice as some of the words sounded funny with tears in her eyes.

The brown-haired man then got in Azula's face. "Well see about that, you don't know who we really are" Mocked the brown-haired man.

"Get away from her" Zuko then started to blast and yell, as he started to shake his chains wildly.

"Neh, so what not just stay here with us? We can be you new family. Besides..." The blue haired girl then began and stopped.

"We all have the same red and blue blood in your veins... Well most of us for that matter" The red-haired girl then mocked as she looked at Alchemy.

It was silent in the room for a moment, no one dared to say a word. "Have you heard of the story... Of the God that loved his Mother so much, he..." The voice then stopped as it started.

A shadow moved across the room. And got to Alchemy's side. It was the same masked man with the robe that kidnapped them in the forest place.

"Neh, chibi? Have you heard the story of the God that loved his Mother so much... He stabbed her in the heart and killed her in an instant" His black and twisted voice then mocked the man.

"Alchemy don't listen to hi-" Charcoal was trying to say to his brother, but the man shot him a glare and Charcoal was too scared to say another word to him.

Turning back to Alchemy. He slowly rose his head, Alchemy's eyes were black and filled with fear. They weren't the normal brown. They were filled with fear and pain and something else.

"The God that loved his Mother so much he killed her, 'I killed you, because I love you'. He said as he stabbed his mother with a blade that me made from his own Magic" Explained the masked man.

"Al... Your eyes, what have they done to you?" Whispered Fate, as she started to shed tears.

"Sad isn't it, killing you own Mother out of love" Mocked the man. "Do you know who that God is? That God is me, and you. We both have the Magic from the Killer God that killed his Mother. You almost there, all you have to do is kill you Mother and you can have power just like me... Just like the God himself" He then started to laugh in a dark voice.

"No" Alchemy's babyish voice then sternly said. "It's sad... I no hurt mommie" Alchemy then strongly said as he is trying his best to speak normally within the babyish tone in his voice.

The masked man frowned, or at least we think he did. His eyes were filled with so much disappointment.

He raised his hands up to Alchemy's neck. "Fool" He then hissed, as he pushed his arms to Alchemy's neck, the poor boy then started to choke.

"Al" Fate's bloody voice then gasped in horror as the other children stared in shock, calling out Alchemy's name.

"You dumbass, stop" Yelled the black-haired man as he ran to the side of the little boy, trying to push the masked man from him.

Releasing his grip on Alchemy's throat, he backed away. "We still need him" The black-haired man reminded the mask man.

"I know that" Hissed the masked man. "You bastard" Charcoal then roared out, as flames then started to engulf the room.

"What's is this?" Cried the twin sisters as they started to hug each other in fear.

"Nii-San" Whispered Al, looking up at the flames. Fate turned to look at the her brother that was chained up, but her wasn't there.

The metal chains laid melted to the rock, as Fate then saw her big brother surrounded by flames walking to Alchemy.

"Move out-of-the-way" Roared Charcoal. The large and fat man then started to laugh like crazy. "Why?" Mocked the old man as they all gathered in front of Alchemy.

"Because if you don't... I burn you alive" Charcoal then roared as his body was surrounded by fire, as he charged at the people.

The old then jumped in front of jump, swing his walking stick around. Smashing in to Charcoal's face, sending him flying into the air.

"Big Bro-Brother?" A confused Alchemy then whispered, as Charcoal smashed into the tile flooring of the room. "Nii-San" Cried Fate with tears.

As Fate's body then started to be covered with purple scale like objects. As the cuffs around her wrist was touching her purple scaly skin.

It started to burn and melt. Fate was a free from here cuffs, "Thank you Poison Dragon Scales" Whispered Fate, as he skinned started turning back to its normal tanned-peach sort of color.

Fate ran to the side of her brother. "Nii-San, get up. Nii-San let's run" Fate offered. Shaking her brothers motionless body.

"Nii-San get up" She cried again, with tears in her eyes. She stopped trying to wake her brother and looked ahead of her.

Seeing what was in front of her, she clenched her fist tight. "Mommie, Daddy, Alchemy, Nii-San... Forgive me" Fate whispered, as she brought her head down on Charcoal's forehead.

"Don't hate me... Nii-San" Fate whispered again, as Fate looked up the seven people where staring back at her while the rest of her Nakamas were telling and yelling at her to run.

Standing up and walking towards the seven people, stopping five feet in front of them. Fate's body slowly then began to disappear and turn into a purple haze like thing.

"Poison Dragon Claw Slash" Fate then chanted from within the purple toxic mist.

As shots of purple energy then started to fire out from the mist and charge for the seven people, they all dodge the attack.

Fate's body then started to rather and the mist disappeared and Fate was whole again. Thinking about her next move, she waited to see what they were going to do.

"You foolish young girl" Mocked than fat large man, as he stepped forwards from everyone. "Im'ma gonna eat you now" He laughed.

As he smashed his fist on the ground in unison, the tile flooring scatter and smash. Charcoal's motionless body and Fate was sent flying into the air.

They were above the fat man and was falling to him. Fate was holding onto Charcoal's body in horror and fear.

The large fat man standing with his mouth wide open, waiting for them to fall right in.

"Nee-Chan, Nii-San" Alchemy's voice cried. As Fate and Charcoal were two feet about time... Fate started to pray, and then out of no where.

Someone burst in the room, it was a group of people. Tall and well-built. Someone then dive and dove into and cough Fate and Charcoal.

With a flash of blue, blonde, black, and pink... "We are Fairy Tail" The pink haired man then shouted as he had Fate and Charcoal in his arms.

"Daddy" Fate screamed in joy and in tears. Natsu pulled Fate in closer and hugged her and the motionless Charcoal.

"Daddy and Mommy is here, nothing to be scared of" Natsu then sweetly say to Fate.

"I see, so your children were right. You came after them, didn't you" Mocked the old man.

"We can not stand by while the blood and tears of our Nakamas' are being shed... Nor can we when our children are hurting" Erza then yelled out.

As they all walked. The masked man walked over to the wall, he pushed a red button. Flashing a beeping then started to go off. As the building then started to shake. The building split in half, you could see the inside of the building from out side.

In the center of the split building, a long spiral looking circular prism then appeared. Going up, from a lone stair way that slightly could be seen.

Going up into the sky, it was about 200 feet tall. The masked man was holding onto Alchemy. "Let my son go" Roared Lucy in anger.

"Lets see if you can fight the seven then" He mocked, with a silver-colored mist they then were gone.

"Damn" Natsu cursed. "We almost had them, shit" Natsu cursed over and over again. Lucy placed her hand on Natsu's shoulder. Turning around, Natsu nodded.

"Happy, Carla, Lily... Watch the children" Wendy ordered the three Exceeds nodded. "Natsu" Lucy said in a stern voice, Natsu nodded.

As they all then charged into the tower like building that was in the middle od the split building. They all charged to make it to the top.

"Get ready everyone..." Erza ordered. "Were about to kick some ass" Laughed Gray as they started running up on a flight of stairs.

**Thanks for reading**

**Sorry of any miss spelled words**

**P.S. Please Review**


	39. Chapter 39

Lost meaning of Fairy Tail

Chapter 39

Gluttony and Abstinence

* * *

**P.S. Please read the A/N at the end**

* * *

**Going up into the big spiral building thing. Normal p.o.v:**

As Happy, Lector, Frosch, Carla, and Lily all were watching and tending to the children everyone else went after the rest of them so they can get Alchemy back and all go home.

As the stairs they were running up came to an end at a room. The room was bit dull, in the corner there was a mushy blob of flesh. It then started to move, it started to come closer to everyone.

Lucy shirked in grossness. "Who are you?" The fleshy mob of a person then asked. So large and fat with a bold head. Large ears, plump nose and a wide bottom-less pit that is called a stomach.

"One of you have to battle me" He muttered. Wendy was about to step forwards, when Rogue came and pushed her back a bit. Along with Sting.

"We'll battle you" Sting declared as he pointed to himself and Rogue. The fat man nodded. "Natsu-San, Fairy-San hurry on ahead" Sting called out. They nodded.

As they then found another pair of stair they then started to move on. Just as Lucy was about to run up the stairs, she just stopped. Turning around and looking back.

"Sting, Rogue" Lucy called out to them as they glanced at her. "You guys better not die, you guys better win. Sting, remember you gotta walk me down the aisle. And Rogue, you gotta help me pick out a dress later so I need you to" Lucy swiftly and sternly explain to them as she hurried up the stairs without another word.

Both guys smiling to each other with cheer. As Lucy and the others made it up the stairs. "Do you think they'll win?" Gajeel asked in a slight uneasy tone of voice.

"I don't think they'll win" Lucy said with a frown, and a snicker. "I know they'll win" Lucy then huffed with a smile.

**Meanwhile, back to the fight. Sting's p.o.v:**

The large fat man was glancing back at me and Rogue, with a rumbling sound coming from the fat man's stomach. Me and Rogue was shocked.

"What was that noise?" Asked Rogue as me and him were ready to fight. The fat man laughed. "I see" He choked.

"A piece of sin holds us all... This shall be your graves" The fat man voices twisted and turned up with hate.

"Shut your fat face" I then roared. As I then shot a beam of light at them, I watched as the fat man eat the light.

"What?" Gasped Rogue. "What happen to my attack?" I than gasped. "I... Ate... It" The fat then laughed.

"What?" Rogue and I, then gasped in shock at that. "Are you are Dragon Slayer or something?" I asked.

He then laughed again. "Oh, hell no. No much moving around" He then mocked as he patted his belly.

"Let me introduce my self better" He then mocked. Breathing in and out heavily.

"What is it? - Eating more than what is needed... Why do you do it? - I wasn't weaned correctly... Punishment given by Hell? - Force fed rats, toads, and snakes" He hissed.

Me and Rogue had no clue what to make of this guy. Not being able to say a word we let him finished.

"My name is... Gut, and I am the life form of Gluttony... The lowest of the Sins" He then said.

"Well, my name is Sting and is Rogue" I then said pointing to me and Rogue. He laughed. "You both hold Gluttony in your hearts" He laughed.

"What the hell does that mean?" Rogue then yelled out. He shook his fat head, "You both want what you can't have, and if you ever get what you can't have you'll devour it" He then explained.

Gut then started to laugh. "I am the lowest sin... I am Gluttony of the Seven Deadly Sins" He then laughed.

"You 'Sting' " He then called out with a thick grunt. I shot him a glare, "What?!" I replied with a growl.

"You want her" He mocked. I frozen. "You want everyone part of her, from her toes to the last piece of hair on her head... But you can't have her" He mocked. I then tried to pull my self together.

"But you can't have her... She is his. Your mind is sick, once you got ahold of her you would have taken her over and devoured her whole. You want to take her and 'eat' her out. But you can't" He just kept on laugh.

"Shut up you fat bastard" I roared as Rogue was behind me, he was trying to calm be down but couldn't.

I was shaking in anger. He then stopped and looked at Rogue. "And you, 'Rogue'. You are a Gluttony as well" He then mocked.

Rogue let out a deep growl. "You are chasing someone who is chasing around person. Sad you are" He then laughed again.

He broke Rogue, "Shut up" Rogue voice roared in anger. Firing a roar at the fat man, he didn't move. Just as he did with my attack... He ate it, like nothing.

"How can this be? What Magic do you have?" I then asked. He shock his head. "Listen closely" He mocked.

"Don't die" He muttered, "Eat all" He muttered again. "Victories vanish" He then laughed. "Open you" He then started to laugh but then stopped. "Utterly stupid" He then laughed again, "Replay first" He then mocked.

"What's with all does different words? Your just fooling us!" I then yelled at him. He shock his head.

"Replay... Every first letter of the first word" He then huffed and explained. Me and Rogue looked back at each other.

"Don't - D, Eat - E, Victories - V, Open - O" I then began. "Utterly - U, and Replay - R" Rogue then said finishing up the sentence.

Rogue and I then froze. "Understand now?!" Mocked Gut. We both gave slight nods.

"De-Devour M-Magic?!" Me and Sting then gasped in unison. Looking back at us with a fat look.

"Ding, ding" He mocked. "How can that be?" Rogue asked in shock. "There is no such thing as Devour Magic" I then yelled back at him like it was a joke.

"I can assure, Sting that this isn't a joke. Devour Magic is a new Magic that was created here, at the BMD" Explained Gut.

"How do we defeat him, Sting?" Rogue then asked me. Gut then started to laugh. "There is no way to defeat me, I will just eat up all they're attacks. And any hand to hand combat attacks, your body might just get sucked up my rolls of fat" He then laughed again.

Me and Rogue then clenched our fist. "Just give up now, there is no way that you can win against me" He then started to laugh wildly.

"No" Rogue then burst out. I turned and looked at him, in shock. "That might have been the old us, but now we are Fairy Tail Mages. We would give up without a fight" Rogue roared.

"Stop trying to fill your self with lies. you guys are still hunger and want more, you slowly your self down. Eating little by little, just let go and eat until your heart explodes" Gut cheered with laughter.

"Shut up fat ass, you crazy bitch" I roared again. "Roar of the Shadow Dragon" Rogue then attacked. "Holy Ray" I then roared along with Rogue.

**Normal p.o.v:**

Gut opened his mouth widely and then started to breath in. As Sting's and Rogue's attacks then were so sucked by Gut.

They had no clue how to beat this man. "What do we do?" Asked Rogue as he trying to think. Sting shook his head.

"You both have started to eat again" Gut mocked with a hefty laugh, "Die" Sting then roared as he brought his hands together.

"Holy... Nova" Sting then roared as a wave of light then charged at Gut. Only doing the same thing again. Sting's attack was eaten up again.

"What can we do to defeat him?" Gasped Rogue. "Stop eating... But, you will never be able to stop" Gut then huffed.

"Your telling us the way to defeat you?" Questioned Rogue in confusion. "But yet, even if I tell you. You can't stop" Gut then laughed.

Sting and Rogue both were annoyed by all his riddles and his hefty laugh. Both guys clenching their fist.

"You still want them, in your mind you fighting to the love to continue for that person you love" Gut then softly said.

"The why I turned to Gluttony... I devoured her... Every part of her... I ate her" Gut huffed. "I ate my own... My own... M-Mother" Gut then muttered.

Sting and Rogue were shock, "Ho-How could you ever eat your own Mother?" Sting then yelled. "How can I not? I loved my mom, she was the only one who cared for me... I killed my Father so my Mother could be all mines..." Gut paused. "The I ate her" He then screamed.

"So is that what you mean by 'stop eating' ?" Question Rogue as he was slowly understanding what was going on. Gut nodded.

"You say you are the Gluttony of the Seven Deadly Sins..." Sting then began and stopped. "Then the only thing that could devour the feeling of Gluttony is... Abstinence of the Seven Heavenly Virtues" Rogue then finished.

Launching another roar towards Gut. Sting and Rogue put everything they had into the roar.

As Gut giggled and open his mouth to eat the roar... He couldn't. Being pushed back by the roar, Gut tried to put his hands to block the roar.

But yet the out comes was the same, Gut was pushed back so far that he slammed against the wall leaving a large crater in the center of it.

The attack was over and revealed a cut up, Gut. With blood leaking from his forehead. "Wh-Why can't I eat your attacks any more?" Gut gasped.

Sting and Rogue shook their heads. "We get it, we just stopped 'eating' and started to fight" Rogue then stated.

Gut smiled with his whitish-yellowish teeth. Giving a nod. "I see" Gut then smiled. "I'm happy that someone finally has the will to stop eating, and to see what was important" He laughed.

"Sorry, Gut. But we still need to win in the end" Sting then said as he placed his hands together. Gut nodded.

As a white light then started to shine from Sting's hands. "Holy" Sting then began to shout, as he then shot the attack towards Gut.

"Nova" He then screamed finishing the attack, as the ray of light then went and attacked Gut. He wasn't moving, not trying to eat the attack. With a loud boom, the attack went off.

Sending chucks of dust, dirt, and smoke then went up into the air. Sting and Rogue couldn't see. As the dust and dirt in the air then started to clear.

Rogue was dead shocked, Sting looked at him in confusion. Sting then saw what he was looking at, a fat man dead body laid on the ground.

"I-I killed him" Sting then gasped in shock. Rogue shock his head. "No, you didn't Sting. As you launched Holy Nova at him, his large mass of fat in his body caused his heart and lungs to stop working. He died from is own hunger, your attack just hit his life less body" Explained Rogue.

Hearing the words from his best friends mouth calmed him. As Sting then dropped to his knees on the ground. "Sting?" Questioned Rogue.

"Lucy... He was talking about Lucy, she was the one I hungered for... He was right, if I ever got ahold of her for my self... I might have really 'ate' her up" Sting then huffed.

"It's okay, Sting. At least we are part of the Fairy Tail family, Lucy is our Nakama... No worries, it's okay" Rogue then said placing his hand on the shoulder of his Nakama.

Looking up at Rogue. "Let's go back to check on the children. I'm sure Lucy and everyone can finish the rest on their own" Rogue explained.

As Sting and Rogue then started to walk out of the room, making their way back to the children.

"Say, Rogue... Abstinence... The meaning of holding back, so stop one self... Have we really learn to trust and Abstinence just from spending so little time in Fairy Tail?" Sting then asked.

Rogue smirked at what Sting asked. "I guess we were wrong about Fairy Tail... The will of holding back, we never learned to do that... We always had it... Fairy Tail..." Rogue started to explain. He stopped a smirked.

"Oi, Fairy Tail - What? Do just stop in the middle" Sting then frown as he scolded his partner. "Little kid" Laughed Rogue as he couldn't stop laughing at Sting.

Sting got angry at this. "Oi, shut up" Sting roared as he then started to chase around Rogue.

Smiling and cheering, the Sting and Rogue now were nothing compared with the ones that were in SaberTooth.

"I wonder... If we had to learn Abstinence, then what do the others have to learn?" Rogue wondered to himself as he was still running from Sting.

"Oi, what you say Rogue? You better not be laugh'in about me" Sting roared in a playfully tone as he was slowly catching up on Rogue.

**Thanks for reading**

**Sorry for any miss spelled words**

**P.S. Please Review**

**P.S. Also I'm sorry for the sort of late/short chapter. I'm just depressed about the latest chapter of Fairy Tail and what happened with Gray. I'm not lying, I stood up until 1:20am in Hawaii Time just to read the new chapter only to have it turn out that Gray might die. No joke, I broke down in tears and started to cry like a baby. So, I'm sorry. I'm just a bit depressed, but no worries I will be updating the more I can and hoping that the next chapter will have some good news. Bye**


	40. Chapter 40

_Lost meaning of Fairy Tail_

_Chapter 40_

_Sloth and Diligence_

**In the building running up the stairs - Normal p.o.v:**

As they than came to another room, it was plain. The only thing that they saw was a man standing in front of a door way.

Young man about the age of 21 with black hair and brown eyes. Long black skinny jeans, with a white belt that had a square-shaped buckle. Along with combat boots that only gone up to his ankles, and he was shirt-less showing off a four pack abs.

From the group of Fairy Tail Mages, a small blue haired girl stepped forward. "Wendy!" Gasped Levy. "Everyone go on ahead. Please, let me fight!" Wendy cheered.

Everyone nodded. Only seeing a smile of cheer and the spirit to fight... The only person who could see fear in Wendy's eyes were Lucy.

The man smirked, stepping ahead from the door way. Moving his hands showing the others that they could go up. Everyone then went on.

"Wendy, stay safe" Smiled Lucy as she then disappeared from Wendy's sight and was gone with the others.

"So, you my opponent?" Questioned the guy. Wendy nodded. "Okay, well... Nice you meet'cha" The black-haired man then laughed.

"Nic-Nice to meet you, to" Said backed Wendy with a small amount of fright in her voice.

Summoning up all her courage, Wendy then took a fighting pose and held her first up. As the man watched every moved Wendy made.

Not giving a care, he sat on the ground. Crossing his legs right in front of each other, and crossing his arms. Closing his eyes.

"Eh?" Was all that came out of Wendy. Opening only a single eyes, to look. "Well?! Aren't you going to attack?" He then asked.

"B-But you're not even in a fighting pose, I can't attack someone who is down" Wendy then explained back. Opening his other eye to look.

Wendy had a stern face on. "Eh, I am in a fighting pose. I'm your enemy, all you are worrying about is attacking someone when they are down. If you were a 'tester' for the BMD you would die within a day" He laughed.

Taking in a deep breath, Wendy then started to eat the air. Sucking it all up and holding it in, then blasting it all out.

"Roar of the Sky Dragon" Roared Wendy, as the twister of the forced wind then charged for him. The attack got closer, he still then move.

Watching as the attack got to him, his body disappeared. The attacked passed right throw him and hit the wall in the back of him. Making a large hole within the wall.

All the smoke and dust vanish, leaving behind the same man sitting still. Unharmed by the attack.

"H-How did you d-disappear?" Gasped a shocked Wendy. The type of Magic he was using was unknown to her.

"How did you dodge the attack without moving?" Questioned Wendy in confusion.

"What's your name girl?" Questioned the boy. "Uhm, W-Wendy" Studdard the little blue haired girl.

"My name is Lee" He then said. "Oh, okay" Wendy then said, they had no clue what was going to happen next.

"T-That Magic you did... What is it called?" Questioned Lee as he was pointing to the hole in the wall. "Oh, uhm... It's called S-Sky Dragon Slayer Magic" Muttered Wendy.

"Hmm, I see... So, everything within the sky moves and obey all of your wishes but even do what you say, eh?" He then mumbled. Wendy shock her head.

"I-It's no-nothing like that-" Wendy huffed, trying to explained but she was cut off. "But don't you wish it was?" Lee then smirked.

Still holding his same sitting down pose, only with one eye open looking at Wendy.

"Or be like that Lucy girl? With all these Spirits at her command, having a laid back and lazy life. Ordering people around, making them do your staff" He then laughed.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Wendy then asked. Opening his other eyes. "That was my life" Lee said. Wendy gave a confused look.

"Isn't it easy to tell? Just by what I'm saying and acting" He then laughed, looking at Wendy with blank eyes.

"I am just another lazy rich kid that grew up with servants and I had everything I needed to get done, finished for me" He then explained.

"But then... Later on all my laziness came back and bit me in the ass, when I was seven years old everyone in my family were murdered by a group of bandits at night" He then huffed, showing no emotion in his eyes.

"All the laziness sure bit me in the ass hard, I really didn't know how to live in the 'real' world. I became a beggar on the road, until an old man a came as saved me. He brought me to the BMD, I was fed, groomed, shelters. It was just like my old life, but yet... I was tested on, even with all the damn ass painful testing..." He paused and giggled to him self.

"I still got everyone doing my dirty work" He then laughed. Wendy frowned at this, "So you trying to say, you got this far in life by doing nothing?" Wendy then asked to make sure. Lee nodded.

Wendy clenched her fist. "N-Now that is just..." Wendy paused as she was trying to sum up a word to use. "Bullshit!" Wendy then roared.

Lee looked surprised at Wendy's out burst. "There is now way in life you could get far just by doing nothing, the only way to life... Is to work hard" Wendy then explained.

"Eh? And what have 'working hard' gotten you in life?" Lee then asked. Wendy took a pause.

"It has gotten me to where I am today, in a Mage Guild, I'm an S-Class Mage, a loving boyfriend, and Nakama that I trust with my life" Wendy then cheered.

"Hm? But have you ever gotten anything that you wanted and not needed?" Lee then asked. "Like a child? Fancy clothes? or even Money?" Lee then asked swiftly.

Wendy's face grew red at the idea of her and Romeo having a child together, but thinking back... She has never really gotten anything that she 'really' wanted.

"Ask I thought so" Mocked Lee. Wendy had nothing to say, she was silent while glaring at Lee.

"So, do you get what I'm going at?" He then asked her. She shook her head.

"I pretty sure your friends that fought before you have learned their Virtue, but you still haven't learned your. What a pity, it truly is" Mocked Lee again, as he then uncrossed his arms and leaned back using his arms as support,

"Sh-Shut up" Wendy then huffed, as she started to suck up air. "Roar of the Sky Dragon" Screaming as the blast of air shot from her mouth.

Smirking, Lee didn't move again. Waiting for the attack, the attack then got to him. Lee's body then started to disappear again.

As the attack vanish, Lee's body then reappeared. With no injuries, he was fine. "H-How?" Questioned Wendy as she was getting frustrated.

"Now, calm down. See what happens when you do nothing, you win" Lee then laughed, "Your wrong" Wendy yelled.

"Stop living in a dream, this is reality and it sucks. You can never get no where if you don't try your best and work hard" Wendy explained.

"Is that right?" Lee then asked. Wendy nodded. Lee then finally moved, forcing himself to stand up. He did.

Holding out his hand in front of him, the palm was facing Wendy. "Let's see for you hard work can pay off and help you win" Lee then mocked.

"Fire" He shouted, as then a pulse wave come out from his hand. A mist like wave then charged at Wendy.

Bracing for an attack, just before the wave hit Wendy. It disappeared. "W-" Wendy then cut off from talking, he tiny body was pushed back by something invisible as she went flying backwards.

Twisting her body in mid-air, she was able to get back to her feet and safety land on the ground. "Wind Magic?" Wendy questioned.

"Nope, well it was a Wind Magic Spell" Lee then said. As he then fired another mist like wave at Wendy.

With the wave disappearing before it hit Wendy, sucking up the air. An impact then came charging at Wendy out of no where, like a bull in a chain shop.

Being pushed against the wall, she fell. On her knees, with cuts and bruises covering her face and body. Gripping the wall, forcing her self back up.

"Wh-Why couldn't I eat it?" Questioned Wendy as she was taking in deep breaths.

"So, where is your 'hard work' now?" Mocked Lee again. Falling back to her knees, Wendy couldn't look up.

She felt Lee lifting up her head by her long blue hair. "Eh? You can't talk any more, that's a pity. You really should stop all of this, hard work crap. It really would get you killed" Said Lee, as he wrapped her hair around his hand.

"So? Do you have anything else to say?" Lee then said. As he watched Wendy's hand reach up and grab his hand.

"_L-Life is tough, that's a given. When you stand up, you're gonna be shoved back down_" Wendy then began to speak.

Forcing her self to her feet as Lee was still holding her by her hair, he was shocked. "_When you're down, you're gonna be stepped on. My advice to you doesn't come with a lot of bells and whistles_" Wendy then continued.

"_It's no secret, you'll fall down, you stumble, you get pushed, you land square on your face. And every time that happens, you get back on your feet. You get up just as fast as you can, no matter how many times you need to do it__"_ Wendy said as she gripped Lee's hand harder.

"_Remember this, success has been and continues to be defined as getting up one more time than you've been knocked down__"_ Wendy then huffed, wiping the blood that was running down her nose.

_ "__If experience has taught me anything, it's that nothing is free and living ain't easy. Life is hard, real hard, incredibly hard. You fail more often than you win, nobody is handing you anything__" _Wendy then said as she glared at him.

"_It's up to you to puff up your chest, stretch your neck and overcome all that is difficult, the nasty, the mean, the unfair. You want more than what you've now__..."_ Wendy then said, as Lee was trying to untangle her hair from his hand. "_PROVE IT__!" She then screamed at him._

"_You want beat the very best out there that is, get out there and earn it! Once you decide that, you'll know where it is you want to be, then you won't stop pushing forward until you get there!_" Wendy then Explained.

"_That's how winners are made__" _Wendy then said as she turn her head and was looking Lee in the eyes.

_ "__At the end of the day, success is what we all want. We all wanna win, and the race will be won. There is no question about that__"_ Wendy then cheered as she tried to run forward, but Lee's had been stuck in her hair.

"_So c'mon, get out on top, run faster, dream bigger, live better than you ever have before. This is in you. You can do this__" _Wendy then huffed.

Trying with all her might to run forwards, she slowly then started to yank so hard that her hair was starting to rip away from Lee's hand.

With the ends starting to split, Wendy just couldn't get all her hair away from him. **(Some attacks made up)**

_ "__Do it for yourself_. _Prove it to yourself_!" Wendy then roared, as she pulled her self a good foot away from him. With her hair still stick in his hand. "Razor Wind Slash of the Sky Dragon" Wendy then roared.

Then out of no where, a rush of wind then appeared. So fast, it sliced through her long blue hair. Making a clean-cut.

Wendy's long blue hair that ended at her butt, now ended at her mid-to-upper back area.

**(P.S. All the Italic and Under Line words from Wendy's speech is called 'How Winners are Made' By Gary Raser)**

Jumping away, she then looked back at Lee. With his head hanging low, and a fist full of Wendy's hair. He then dropped it.

Wendy was giving him a cold stare, while Lee kept his head hanging love. He was like a zombie, not saying or doing anything.

"Do you see my p-" Wendy then was cut off by Lee's death glare that shook her up a bit.

"Sloth" Lee then hissed. "S-Sloth?" Questioned a shocked Wendy as she had an image of an actual Sloth showing up in her head.

"My Sin... What it is? - Avoidance of doing work... Why do you do it? - Shiftless, lazy, and good for nothing... Punishment in Hell? - I'll be thrown into a pit of snakes" Lee explained.

"Shiftless? Hell? Snakes? What are you talking about?" Wendy asked in fright. "It's the reason, why hard work doesn't pay off" Lee then huffed.

"Even my Magic, doesn't require work to us" He then hissed as he stood up tall, standing still. Half his body began to fade away.

"Oi" Wendy called out in shock. A moment after, his body then reappeared intact and all fine. "What type of Magic is that?" Asked Wendy.

"Created by the BMD, a Magic that lets me be lazy... Density Magic... A Magic that requires little to no movement" Lee then explained.

"I can dodged any attack without moving, and fire any attack without basically breaking a sweat" Explained Lee.

"Density Magic allows the user to change the value of something's or someone's thickness or thinness to vary and can change the element into something stronger or weaker" Lee then said.

"I-I still don't get it, why would you even want a Magic like that?" Wendy then asked in confuse as she still tried to process everything in her mind.

"Whoever said I picked it? This is the life I am force to live, I am a being of the most deadliest Dark Guild in Fiore, Tartaros. I am one of the top seven elites not including the Guild Master, I have murder many people with my hands... I am Lee Terrmain, the emblem of Sloth from the Seven Deadly Sins" Lee started to scream.

As force waves shot out from his body, as he broke down on his knees and started to scream.

Wendy knew after each wave of mist a more powerful attack of harden wind will charge.

Jumping and dodging each attack. Messing up, and getting slammed against the wall of the room. Wendy was trying to get close to him.

On the ground, "Don't be like this, you can always change" Wendy yelled to him. Looking at her, shaking his head.

"I can try to work hard, but nothing can wash away the blood and screams of the people I have killed in the past" He said back.

"See, that's what I mean" Roared Wendy. "Saying you can, or nothing... You have to try, so what if it doesn't work. You'll never know until you try" Wendy said.

Charging towards Lee, she then dived down. Grabbing him by the shoulder and forcing him to her.

**(Some attacks made up)**

**Wendy's p.o.v:**

Wrapping my arms around him, I then hugged him. All the crazy attacks stopped and we stared into each other eyes.

"I'm sorry... Lee-Kun" I whispered. Pushing him to the around, I then jumped away. I started to eat the air. I was done.

"Bladed Sky Dragon Wind Crossing" I roared. Swing my arms in the air, it sent an 'X' shaped wind flying towards Lee.

Seeing the wind, he didn't try to make himself disappear. With the explosion of the attack hitting Lee.

Dust and smoke were sent flying in the air, shielding my eyes from the blast.

With the powerful explosion pressure sending a side of the wall crashing, to my surprise the building was still standing.

As everything then began to settle, I walked up to a fallen body of Lee. Not moving... He was dead...

Just joking, swing his body up. Lee then looked into my eyes, "I though you were going to kill me" He gasped in shocked.

Both of us looked down at his chest, a large blood 'X' shape scar rested there on his chest.

"What the hell?" Asked a shocked Lee. I smiled, as I stood up and walked away from him. "What is this?" Lee yelled at me.

Turning around, I smiled at him. "That is your badge" I giggled. "Your badge of hope, you have been reborn. Now go out there and look for your goal" I cheered, as I started outside.

"Move forward... Show people You are nothing less than Sloth, show them all... That you'r-" I then was cut off.

"Diligence" Cheered Lee, I gave him a confused look. "D-Diligence?" I questioned.

"Opposite of Sloth, steadfast... A Heavenly Virtue... And works hard" Lee cheered.

I nodded, "You and me both... Diligence is our sin now" Lee then cheered.

_It turns out this battle had a happen ending,_

_but what about the other battles?_

_Diligence v.s. Sloth_

_Wendy v.s. Lee_

_Winner: Wendy_

_What will happen next time?_

_And will they make it in time to save Alchemy?_

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**Sorry for any miss spelled words**_

_**P.S. Please Review**_


	41. Chapter 41

_Lost meaning of Fairy Tail_

_Chapter 41_

_Greed and Liberality_

**In the building. Normal p.o.v:**

Coming to around room, that was filled with gold coins shattered everywhere on the ground. Along with mountains of Magic Books.

As Lucy started to look around the room, it was filled with many valuable things.

"Welcome" A voice roared, as from behind a pile of books a man with purple eyes and brown-haired than looked at them.

He had staff like weapons, clicked to his back. "Someone has to face me" He then said.

Erza and Jellal then were about to step forward. Both being pulled back, Gajeel and Levy then took the lead.

"The rest of y'all, go on ahead" Gajeel bravely said. As he had is his little lover at his side.

Leaning down, Levy wanted to fight but she was scared. "I'll protect you, shrimp. Don't be scared" Whispered Gajeel into Levy's ears.

Nodded, she then bravely stood next to Gajeel. Erza was about to say something, but Jellal stopped her.

Pointing to the door, the man then huffed. As the rest of them then started to leave the room, Levy called back to Lucy.

Glancing back as she was running, Levy just smiled. And with that a smile then appeared on Lucy's face, as they disappear.

Gajeel took a fighting pose, while Levy was right behind him ready to do back up support.

"Hm, so instead of fighting a super strong Mage and that red-haired girl. I am fighting with a scarred up 'Dragon' and a shorty, little book-worm girl" Huffed the man in disappointment.

"Oi, Shut the fuck you ya'bastard" Roared Gajeel in anger as he was stomping his foot on the ground and waving his fist.

The man just scoffed, putting out his hands. "Come at me" He ordered. Within a split second, Gajeel charged at him.

As Gajeel got closer to the man, jumping out-of-the-way. Ripping off a weapon that was wrapped around his back.

He took off an Spear like weapon, that had ribbons streaming down from it. Along with a Magical Seal Circle on top of the blade part.

The Magical Seal Circle was in the normal shape of a circle, but it had a diamond shaped star in the center of the circle with a large 'X' carving going over it.

As Gajeel's attack was dodged by the man, the man backed away. And so did Gajeel, looking over his shoulder to check if Levy was behind him. She was, as Gajeel turned back to the enemy.

Preparing for an attack, he had five Magical Staffs all lined up out in front of him.

The middle staff was the first on that was pulled out that had the funny looking Magical Seal on it, the one on the far left was a normal wooden bo-staff.

While the one in the far right was a long bo-staff with a blade tied to it, with a snake-like painting design going all the way up the staff. Then the middle left and right staffs were both old fashion Wizard Staffs with the swirl in the middle that was created with cloth like things, one was blue and the other was red.

"S-Staff Magic" Levy then said. "You mean like that Magic that Jellal use to use when he was pretending to be Mystogan?" Gajeel asked in confusion. "Yep" Levy replied back.

As Gajeel and Levy then took a fighting pose, they were watching what he was doing.

All five of the Magical Staffs were all in place, he then flashed a smirk as an orange glow then started to surround him.

Making his hand to a gang like symbol, a Magic Circle then opened up about him. Bring his hand close to his body, he then took in a deep breath.

Dropping the gang symbol from his hand, it then turned into a ninja like symbol with the middle and pointer finger together while all the other fingers were down.

Lowering his body, the orange Magic Circle and glow then rapidly turned to a reddish color.

"Charming Element" He then chanted, as different elements then started to fire at Gajeel and Levy.

The first staff was shooting out fire, second was water. Third was earth, and fourth was wind. And lastly the last one was shooting out lightning.

Dodging the other four elements safety, Gajeel and Levy both weren't able to move fast enough. They were both hit full forced with the lightning.

Screams of pain, Gajeel reached over to Levy. Grabbing her and using his body to cover Levy's.

Gajeel was taking on most of the attack, and Levy was zapped a bit from the lightning. Looking up, seeing Gajeel in pain.

As Levy then quickly put her middle and pointer fingers together, and then waving them. "Dirt" Levy chanted.

With a puff of brown smoke, the word 'dirt' appeared above them. Falling and landing on Gajeel and Levy, both of them were covered with the dirt.

The lightning attack then stopped and disappeared. Along with the other attacks, it all then stopped.

Looking at the man, he smirk. "Smart" Joked the man, as he then picked up the five staffs and then put them back on his back.

"I guess this fight might not be as useless and boring as I thought" Scoffed the man.

"My name is Evaries **(ee-Vah-ris)**. My code name, they call me... Greed. I am Evaries, the emblem of Greed from the Seven Deadly Sins" Huffed the man.

"Eh? Shrimp what the hell is he talkin' bout with this 'Sin' crap?" Asked a confused Gajeel.

"He is talking about in the ancient stories where the 'Seven Deadly Sins' were seven people who had control over demonic Magic and were the most deadliest people all being divide into different slots of different Sins" Levy then explained in one long breath. Gajeel didn't understand any of it.

"Well, I don't care if you're the emblem of deed. I'm still gonna kick your ass" Roared Gajeel with a mighty laugh. "I said 'Greed' not, 'Deeds' you fool" He then shot back.

"Still don't care, my name is Gajeel. And I'm the emblem of giving you an ass whoopin" He then laughed. "That this shrimp here is, Levy. She's gonna whoop your ass with me" Gajeel then laughed again.

Levy started to blush and told Gajeel to shut up. As Gajeel then took a fighting pose, Levy was standing behind him unsure of what to do.

Evaries then waved his hand and Gajeel then changed. Running at him at high-speed, swing around his fist. Evaries dodged the attack, taking a staff from his back.

It was a long and white bo-staff, that look like the bones from a human spine.

Swing around the staff, it was about to strike Gajeel. Until, Levy then stepped in. Holding up her forearm, at the side of Gajeel. With the bone staff then crashing into Levy's arm.

The staff shattered, and Evaries backed away a bit. With the pieces of the broken staff on the ground. Gajeel then grabbed Levy and backed away as well.

Looking at Levy's arm, there was a large black and blue bruise on her forearm. It was about the same size of Gajeel's fist.

Gajeel's eyes widen in horror at the wound. "Levy are you okay?" He then gasped as he softly looked over her arm. Levy nodded. "It just stings a bit" Levy whispered.

Frowning at the injury, Gajeel was upset that he let Levy get hurt. "Ga-Gajeel, don't be mad. It's okay" Smiled Levy.

As both Levy and Gajeel then stood up, both taking a fighting pose. Gajeel was ready to attack, while Levy was ready to pitch in and help.

"Come at me" Joked Evaries, as Gajeel then charged once again. "Hard fist of the Iron Dragon" Gajeel roared, as his fist was covered with steel scales.

Thrusting the attack towards Evaries, he couldn't move fast enough. As Gajeel's fist slammed right into Evaries. He was sent flying backwards.

Hitting the wall, as smoke and dust then went up in the air. As it then began to clear up, Evaries wasn't moving.

"I-Is he okay?" Gasped in a concern Levy as she was about to go up to him, but was stopped by Gajeel. He wasn't moving.

Gajeel then turned around. "Lets go Le-" Gajeel then was stopped in the middle of his sentence. With a sinister laugh, Levy was frighten a bit.

"All you want is power" Mocked Evaries, as he gasped. Looking back, Evaries was still under the pile of rubble. "Eh? What are you talkin about now?" Questioned Gajeel.

"You want power" Evaries then said as he looked up at Gajeel. Looking back.

"That's all you want. No matter how much you try to convince your self... No matter what, power and strength will allow be what you want the most" Laughed Evaries as he then looked at Levy.

"He sees power even more important than you" Evaries then pointed out as he started to laugh, and stuck is finger to Levy.

Shock with sadness and disbelief. "T-That's not true" Muttered a shock Levy as she was staring at the ground. "How do you know?" He then asked in a sly tone.

"Oi, shut up you damn shitty fox" Gajeel then yelled at Evaries, as he wasn't looking at Levy. "Power is your wish, no matter how much you try to run away from it... It will haunt you like a sin" Mocked Evaries.

"Gajeel?!" Levy then whispered with tears in her eyes as she stared at Gajeel, and trying to believe what Evaries was saying wasn't true.

"Greed... What is it? - Desire for wealth and gain... Why do you do it?- Because you have been pampered for to long... Punishment? - You'll be boiled alive in the worlds most finest oil" Explained Evaries as he stood up.

Dusting his self off, waving his hands and arms out. "Look around you! What do you see? Gold and gems am I right?! or not?" Mocked Evaries as he stared into Gajeel's eyes.

"My Greed in this world is to have the strongest and most finest Magic Staffs in the world... But you my friend, you desire power. I want it" Evaries then huffed as he turned towards Levy.

"And you, girl..." He called as looking at Levy. Stiffing her body, Levy felt uneasy. "You want nothing, you must really be pure of heart" Said Evaries.

"Unlike me and him, you my dear girl... You are Liberality, you give but yet you do not want anything in return" Evaries then huffed.

"The only thing I do see in you that holds Greed is you heart, you just want love. You give Gajeel all your love, which is in this case you are being 'Liberality'... And yet, you want him to love you back but if he doesn't-" Evaries then mocked as he stopped.

Walking in a circle around Gajeel and Levy, "It's a really surprise, I have never met someone who doesn't have Greed" He then said as he stopped and face both Gajeel and Levy.

"Eh? So 'Le-vy', how do you feel about Gajeel caring about power more than he cares for you?" Evaries then asked as he was playing with her name.

Shaking her head, "Y-You're lyi-lying. Gajeel loves me, I know that" Levy whispered in shock as tears slowly dripped from her eyes.

Gajeel couldn't say a word, and just stood there with his fist clenched to his side. Glancing back at the crying Levy who broke down to her knees.

"You're wrong" Gajeel then roared out in anger, as he clenched his fist so hard that his nails had dug into his palm of his hand. Evaries looked at Gajeel in question, and Levy glanced up.

"That was the old me, that was the old Gajeel. But now, power doesn't really interest me anymore" Gajeel then admitted in a strong tone of voice.

"I'm not the same as I was from before, and I'm gonna make you feel that way" He then said, as he started to walk towards Evaries.

Startled, stepping back. "Oi, w-what are you d-doing?! Stay away" Shouted a frighten Evaries as a dark aura then started to surround Gajeel as he walked towards Evaries.

Bring out a staff, swing it at Gajeel. Holding out his hand, Catching it in his bare hand. Gripping his hand, shattering the weapon.

And so, over and over. Evaries was swing staff after staff at Gajeel was just was destroying them all. Getting down to his last staff, Gajeel then snatched it away from him and snapped it in half with his knee.

With Gajeel standing over Evaries, he was shock. "Levy is more important to me, then power of strength. If I get turned into a pansy ass weakling, then I don't give a shit as long as I am with Levy" Gajeel then roared.

Raising his fist up, it was covered with steel scales. Then swing it back down, Evaries eyes widen. As Gajeel's fist came into contract with his face.

The amount of power sent Evaries flying down, through the flooring of the building. Leaving a clean hole in his place where he was.

Looking down, you could see Evaries lying passed out on the second floor down from where Gajeel and Levy was. Smirking at his work, Gajeel then turned to Levy who was still tearing and crying on her knees.

Walking up to her, squatting down. He was about the high with Levy who was still on her knees. "Oi, Levy" Gajeel called out, as Levy wiped her tears and looked at Gajeel.

"What is it? Is it true?" Asked Levy in a sadden tone of voice. "Is what true?" Gajeel then asked.

Shaking his head, grabbing Levy. Gajeel then lifted Levy off of her knees and stood her up. Getting up along with Levy. Gajeel was standing up next to Levy.

Looking down on her, with his large arms wrapped around his tiny body figure. "I love you Levy, don't cry. I promise that I will always love you" Gajeel cooed into Levy's ear.

**Levy's p.o.v:**

"This might be a bad time but..." Gajeel then said as he trailed off, letting me go. He pulled something out of his pocket, taking a step away from me.

My eyes widen in shock, as I saw Gajeel getting down on one knee and bowing before me.

Holding a little box in his hand. Opening the box to reveal a plain white gold wedding band ring, with a piece of iron that was curved into a heart.

I was speak-less. "Levy, would you do me the honor of marrying me?" Gajeel then asked with blush on his face. Tears then started to form in my eyes again.

Giving a sharp nodded. "Yes, I do" I then cheered as I jumped into his arms. Holding onto me tightly, Gajeel then smoothly and softly placed the ring of my ring finger.

Looking over the ring, the iron heart that was on the ring. Smoothly crafted and made, I know Gajeel has hand-made this ring. I held it close to my heart.

Lifting my hands up, caressing his face. "Thank you, Gajeel" I whispered, as I kissed him on his lips. He gave in and kissed me back.

Breaking apart from the kiss, staring into each other's eyes. "I love you" Me and Gajeel then said to each other in unison with an exchange of smiles to each other.

"This is my Greed" Gajeel then smirked, as he hugged me close to him. "And this is my Liberality" I then smirked, as I kissed him on his cheeks.

_Gajeel and Levy v.s. Greed: Evaries._

_In a surprising turn of events, Gajeel and Levy win the battle... But also..._

_Gajeel proposes to Levy after their victory._

_Levy agrees, and say that he is her Liberality and she is his Greed._

_Who will be up next to battle?_

_As the time ticks down... Will Natsu and Lucy make it to Alchemy in time?_

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**Sorry for any miss spelled words**_

_**P.S. Please Review**_


	42. Chapter 42

_Lost meaning of Fairy Tail_

_Chapter 42_

_Vanity and Humility_

**In the building, Normal p.o.v:**

As it was only Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Jellal, and Erza left. They then came to a hallway, in the center of the hallway there was an old man.

"Halt" His thick voice then said. Jellal stepped forward along with Erza. "You guys go on ahead, well thank care of him" Erza ordered.

The rest of them didn't move. "But Erza, you can't fight. You'll put your baby endanger" Warned Lucy. Erza shook her head.

"If you can die with a baby in your tummy Lucy, and then came back alive and give birth to a happy and health baby... I think I can do the same" Cheered Erza with a bright smile.

Lucy nodded, as her and the others then started to run up another pair of stair ways. They were gone.

With the old man in front of Erza and Jellal, he was about the age of 60 years old.

Neatly dressed in a black suit with a tie. He had a brown wooden walking cane in his hand, with old brown dress shows. Along with black eyes, and brownish-greyish tone of hair that was actually more grey then brown.

"What are your names, young ones?" He then asked in a polite tone of voice. "My name is Erza" Yelled out the Scarlet-haired girl. "And I'm Jellal" The Blue-haired boy then said.

Staring at them for a while, "I see the future. You will not win here, please retreat" He then said.

Erza and Jellal gave him a confused look. "My name is Noble, and i will win this battle" The old man then boasted. "He sure seems full of himself" Whispered Erza.

"Vanity!" Gasped Jellal as he then stared in awe. "What is it?!" Erza asked in confusion.

"I have learned a thing or two about the Tartaros Guild back in my Magic Council days, this one man really stuck of to me. Me was old, and as a code name they put 'Vanity' at the bottom of his paper work" Explained Jellal.

"So you have heard of me? It's true, My name is Noble and I am and Embodiment of the Sin... Vanity" He then explained.

"Vanity? As in pride" Erza then huffed. Noble nodded. "I hold pride higher than any others, I shall not let shame cover my pride" Noble then pointed out and he started to swing around his cane.

Getting into fighting poses, Erza was about to Requip into her armor. Feeling a sharp pain in her side, she then dropped to the ground on her knees.

Jellal went to Erza's side. "What's the matter?" Asked Jellal in a fearful tone of voice. "D-Don't w-worry" Muttered Erza, as she then forced her self to get to her feet.

"Erza you can't fight. you're gonna give birth in about a month" Said Jellal as he didn't want Erza to fight. Getting to her feet, Erza requipped a sword in her hand.

"I see, you have Vanity as well" Noble said in a scoffed tone of voice. Erza shrugged. "My pride? I have no pride, mostly it's all shame" Erza then laughed.

"Shame? I see, if a 'Noble man' has shame in his life... Then he can never become a Knight of Pride" Noble then laughed.

With a glow if blue, his walking cane then turned into a Saber Sword. Holding it out in front of him. "I can never allow sure dirty and shameful beings to be alive" Noble then said as he charged at Jellal and Erza.

Not being able to move fastest. Erza was in the way of the sword's path, but then... Throwing himself in front of the blade, Jellal was hit with the blade.

With the blade going through his shoulders. Jellal shouted in pain, while Erza was behind Jellal, staring in horror at the blade that was sticking out of Jellal's shoulder.

As Noble then pulled back, and breaking out the blade. Seeing the blood on the blade, he scoffed and smirked.

Pulling out a napkin from his pocket, he then started to wipe the blood off of the blade. The blade was cleaned, putting the napkin away he then was ready to charge again.

"Jellal" Erza cried out as she was at Jellal's side and his blood was dripping down on to her hands. Trying to cover the wound with Jellal's shirt, that Erza ripped off his body.

"Erza, I'm fine. You really should have stood back with the Exceeds" Jellal muttered softly hoping that Erza didn't hear, but to bad for him she did hear.

As Noble was just watching the talking between Erza and Jellal, he was waiting for one of them to attack.

"So your saying that I'm getting in the way, because I can't fight!" Erza then yelled in an upset tone of voice. Jellal turned his head, not wanting to tell the truth to Erza.

Grabbing Jellal by his uninjured shoulder, Erza then started to shake him a bit. "Tell me Jellal, am I getting in the way of this battle?!" Yelled Erza as he eyes started to get teary.

Not saying a word. "No pride at all, if you were a real man who had pride you would have told her the truth" Laughed Noble. Turning their heads, Erza and Jellal stared at Noble.

"I can see the truth, the place where your Vanity and Shame meets. You my dear girl, your lover here is lying to you just to protect your Vanity" he then started to laugh even louder.

"What's so funny!?" Growled Erza. "You're in the way, you should have never came here. You stubborn girl, go can't allow keep on pretending that you can fight. When you can barely move" Noble then explained.

"That's everything that is going through your lovers mind. You don't want to hurt her pride, so you just lying and instead you hurt your own" mocked Noble.

"Your wrong!" Erza then yelled, catching Noble and Jellal by surprise. "I do agree that I am in the way, I can't fight with the state that I am in... But you wanna know what is really sicken" Erza then hissed as she pointed to Noble.

"You! Acting all high and mighty saying that you know, and that you care about your Vanity. But, to have true Vanity is to be proud for who you are and not giving up. By telling us that you'll win this battle, before it even started... It's shameful and childish" Roared Erza as she stood up with all her might and with pride in her body, while a shocked Jellal was on his knees behind her.

As Noble stood dead shock, he gasped on anger. As his shock face turned into an ugly frown of anger, you can see a vain popping out from the corner of his forehead. Gripping his sword cane in his hand.

"How dare you talk to me about Vanity! You are still to young to understand the full truth about this world!" Roared Noble, as a dark blue colored Magic Circle and glow then started to burn.

With screams of a battle cry then roared, as the light then started to turn. With the glow to bright, clashing of metal then could be heard and with the sound of something changing.

"What the?" Gasped Jellal as the light then slowly began to power down. "Requip" Hissed Erza.

As the light then disappeared. Revealing Noble, he was now wearing a middle-age medieval knight like armor. With the metal pieces being black in color, and also with the helmet of the armor having a cross like opening on the front so he can look through. "Requip: Honorable Knight" Smirked Noble.

Standing up right, with a large sword in hand. Pointing it out at Erza and Jellal. "Does who don't know they're place in this world that have no pride in their being, don't belong here. In this world... In my world" Noble then howled.

Trying to force himself to stand up, he couldn't. "Jellal, stand down" Erza ordered. With a veil of red colored smoke.

A high amount of Magical Energy could be felt. With Erza's hair flapping within the wind, that the Magical Energy that was building up.

"Requip: Purgatory Armor" Erza than started to chant. As black chucks of armor then started to appear, along with dark-colored spikes lining and covering Erza's body, except the armor plating didn't cover her stomach. Letting it hang free so that squeeze and pressure of the armor doesn't harm the baby.

Swing up and around, a large mace and slamming it to the ground. Shattering the earth around her, as chucks of the flooring went flying up in the air and almost hit Jellal. He was still okay.

With Erza's eyes glowing red and her hair up in spike like clips. "I see we both use Requip: The Knight" Spoke Noble as he was scanning over Erza's armors.

"None of seen this armor, and live to tell the tale" Roared Erza in might, as he clenched her mace in her hand. "Let me be the judge of that" Smirked Noble.

Picking up his sword, swinging it over his shoulder he then charged at Erza. Standing her ground, the more of the Magical Energy building up. With Jellal in the back round call out for Erza to dodge the attack.

The ground and the ceiling then started to tremble. The building was shaking like crazy. Noble was still charging at Erza, and Jellal trying to move but couldn't and was hopelessly screaming out Erza's name

With in a split second... Scarlet-Red Magical Energy then started to surrounded Erza, while Jellal then started to shake in fear slightly and move away from Erza.

Everything was shaking, up to down and even left to right. The whole entire building was shaking.

**Meanwhile with Lucy and everyone else - Lucy's p.o.v:**

The building then started to shake like crazy, me and Juvia were a bit panic and started to scream.

Natsu and Gray came over to us and use both they're bodies to guard us both. "What's g-going on?" I asked in a panic tone of voice.

"Do you remember in the GMG Erza was going to us her ultimate spell?" Asked Gray. Me and Juvia both nodded.

"Well, this is it!" Natsu and Gray cheered with smiles, as they then both started to rush me and Juvia up the red of the flight of stairs.

**Meanwhile, back with Erza and Jellal. Normal p.o.v:**

"Erza, don't!" Roared Jellal. In fear that the spell might hurt Erza and they're unborn child. "The spell that can be active with any armor... Can kill us all" Mocked Jellal with fear as he was holding on to his injured shoulder.

With Noble quickly closing in on Erza. She then started to charge at Noble as well. With Jellal's voice running wild with cries for Erza, and the battle screams coming from Noble, and the dead silences that is coming from Erza.

Both Mages drew their swords, aiming it at each other. In a boost of speed, they then rushed. As they then flew passed each other, they then stopped and turn to look at the damage they did to one and other.

Noble was smirk, as he watched... Erza's armor shattering right off her body, with the slight gasped of Erza's voice. As he armor dropped to the ground around her, she was still standing tall.

Taking in a deep breath, as she slightly dropped to her knees. "Scarlet Judgement-" Erza then huffed as she picked herself up.

"Humility" Erza voices then hushed. As the Scarlet-colored Magical Energy then started wrap around her body and the broken pieces of her armors then were put back on to her body. her armor as good as new... But, for Noble...

With hearing the word 'Humility' shooting out from Erza's mouth, Noble froze. As the Scarlet-colored Magical Energy then started to wrap around him, piece by piece. His armor then shattered and dropped to the ground along with him.

Giving out a crying pain, he then dropped face first to the ground. As his sword turned back into a walking cane, and his armor then disappeared leaving him left in his normal clothes.

Blood then splashed into the air, as his body laid on the ground. The Scarlet red-colored light then started to glow from his body, and then it slowly died down.

"Red: The colors of love, passion, and hate - But for the tone of Scarlet... You will feel the Punishment of a Scarlet Sin" Erza hushed with a smile.

With the light then started to gather around Erza, her armor then disappeared as well and she was left in normal clothes.

Noble was lying passed out in the middle of the room, while Erza was trying to drag herself to Jellal who was in the corner of the room. "Jellal-" Erza then huffed.

As she then fainted, Jellal rushed to her side. Catching her, still hearing the 'al' part f his name in the air as Erza fainted.

"Lets find, Wendy" Jellal offered, to the fainted Erza. Seating her body up, and making her arm wrap around his neck and trying not to let it touch his injury.

Wrapping her legs around his body, and picking her off the ground. Holding on to her with on hand, while the other hand was in to much pain to more. Slowly then started to walk down the stairs to find Wendy and the others.

**Meanwhile, on the roof top. Normal p.o.v:**

"And then there were three" Huffed a white-haired man as he was watching everything that was happening from a crystal ball.

While in the center of the roof top there was a table with a little boy on top. He was screaming for his mom and dad.

"Let me go, mama, papa. Save me!" He was screaming over and over again, as the white-haired man then walked over to him. Looking over him.

"We are the same, Alchemy... Your mother and father wouldn't save you now" He mocked, in a hiss.

"Mama... Papa... Onii-San... Onee-Chan" The little boy then started to scream as his voice was starting to grow dry and tears were stinging his eyes.

**Meanwhile back in the building - Lucy's p.o.v:**

"I can hear it" I then screamed as I started to fun faster. "Hear what?" Natsu, Gray, and Juvia all asked in unison as they we trying to keep pace with me.

"Alchemy" I gasped, as I can hear the sounds of his screams echoing over and over again. "He's on the roof top" I then said.

As we all then kicked it up to high gear, and started to run the fast as we can. We then came to an open room. Seeing nobody, we all ran through the room.

Just as we were all going to go up the stair well, ***Bam* *Thud* *Boom* **Turning around, Juvia tripped over something.

Her leg was all bloody, "Go on ahead" Gray then shouted as he went back for Juvia. Me and Natsu nodded.

**Normal p.o.v:**

"Alchemy" Roared Lucy's voice, and then in a different place and in unison, "Mama, Papa" Roared Alchemy's voice as he knew that his mother and father were coming for him.

_Erza's ultimate spell is revealed. It's called... _

_' Scarlet Judgement: Humility' - A spell that gives the punishment of the..._

_'Scarlet Sin'._

_But also, as everything is winding down._

_Jellal and Juvia are injured,_

_while Lucy and Natsu are running on pure will power to reach they're son..._

_And with the screams of bloody murder and pain..._

_Will they make it in time?_

_***Sneak Peep/ Spoiler for next chapter***_

_"Juvia, don't stop!" Gray yells in fear and agony. As he watched Juvia walk away from him._

_ Turning around one last time, Juvia flashed a kind smile a Gray. "Forgive me, Gray" She cheered, as a black and blue light then started to shine. _

_ "Juvia" Gray's voice roared, as he fell to the ground in defeat. As a pool of blood slowly surrounded his body._

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**Sorry for any miss spelled words**_

_**P.S. Please Review**_


	43. Chapter 43

_Lost meaning of Fairy Tail_

_Chapter 43_

_Lust and Envy and Chastity and kindness_

**In the room, Gray's p.o.v:**

"Juvia, are you okay?" I asked in a soft voice, as Natsu and Lucy went on ahead. Juvia has fallen and injured her leg, it was all bloody.

She had a gash on the inside of her calf, and with the amount of blood I guess that it was near a blood vein.

Giving a painful nodded, I tried to help Juvia stand back up. Her legs then started to shake, I watched as they bucket and gave away. Yelping in pain as she fell back to the ground.

"Here" I said, as I placed my hand on the wound. A thin coating of frost then started to surround the gash, and stopping the blood.

Looking at me with a nod, I then helped her back up again. As she got to her feet, just as we were about to run and catch up with Natsu and Lucy.

"Where do you think you going?" A voice then asked in a seductive tone of voice then said. Me and Juvia stopped.

Scanning the room, there then was two little girls about the age of ten in front of us.

"You two shouldn't be here, it's dangerous. Who are you?" Juvia asked. They were two little girls, they looked like twins.

The slightly taller girl, was dressed in a knee-length red dress, with black lacing and edges. With black flat shoes on, with black thigh-high socks. she had long reddish-orange tone of hair, and her eyes were red as well. But the thing that stood out the most was a single red rose that was in her hair.

And for the other girl, she looked like the complete opposite from the girl who was dressed in red. Long blue hair, with bluish green-colored eyes. A knee-length blue dress with white lacing and edges. With white flats and even white thigh high socks. Along with a single rose in her hair, but this time it was blue.

"Dangerous you say?! Well that's because we're here silly" The red girl then laughed. While the blue girl staying quietly in the back of her.

"What do you mean?" I then asked in shock. As there was a moment of silences, me and Juvia just kept on looking at them.

"The bloody rose that grew and bloomed in the darkness, that's who we are... We are the twins who past is stain in blood, because of our Sins..." The red-haired girl then began.

"My name is Ao Bara, the Blue Rose with the Sins of Envy" The little girls then whispered so that we can hear.

"Envy?" Me and Juvia then whispered in confusion. "And I am... My name is Akai Bara, the Red Rose with the Sin of Lust" The red hair girl then spoke.

"Lust?" Me and Juvia then again whisper in confusion. "Lust and Envy are two of the Sins for the ancient history of the Seven Deadly Mages, that later turned into the Seven Deadly Sins" Akai then explained.

"So wait, you guys are Mages of Tartaros Guild?" Juvia then asked in shock. Akai nodded. "Yep, the one and only. I'm the second best Mage and my sister is the third" She then mocked with pride in her voice.

"That's impossible, you guys are only children" I then gasped in horror. "That may e, but we were trained by the BMD so we are strong" Ao then cheered as he voice then grew a bit loud.

"Onee-Chan, can it be that he is envious of us?" Mocked Ao as her voice then turned light and loud as she was sounding very turned on.

"Why are you in Tartaros anyways? It's a Dark Guild, and not only that but it's the most dangerous Dark Guild there is!" Yelled Juvia at them.

With a moment of silences. Ao and Akai then looked at Juvia, Akai then frowned. "How stupid can you be?! We ain't stupid, we joined Tartaros because it's powerful. And also we are two of the best Mages there are, why would we back down now?!" Akai then hissed.

"Dealing with people like you is just a waste of time, just die already" Roared Akai, swing her hand up.

A red rope like whip then came out from her hand, holding on to Juvia I then jumped away with Juvia. I placed Juvia down, leaning against a wall.

The red rope like thing then started to surrounded Akai, "W-what Magic is that?" I questioned.

**Normal p.o.v:**

"A Magic from even the time of Zeref, lost within the past of history. One of the Forbinned Magics from the Dark Arts. It gives the users to control others, to bend them... This Magic... It's Blood Magic" Ao then explained.

"Blood Magic?!" Juvia's shocked voice then gasped, "Juvia do you know anything about it?" Gray asked.

"B-Blood Magic... It always the users to use their blood to form and create different weapons, but also... The price of using this Magic... Once your blood runs out, you die" Juvia then gasped.

"I see, you know about our Magic... Wonderful" Akai then whispered. As Gray and Juvia just notice that the blood from coming from a gash on her arm.

With the blood dripping down, it started to swirl. Within her hand, "Die" Akai then roared, as she held out her hand.

A ball of blood then started to from within her hand, "Whip" Akai then roared. Charging at Gray and Juvia, "Ice Maker: Shield" Gray chanted as a large shield made out of ice then appeared in front of him and Juvia.

Smirking, Akai lashed out her palm. As the ball of blood then turned into a whip, slicing right through the ice.

The ice shield disappeared, as Akai was getting closer and closer to Juvia and Gray. With the ball of blood in her hands.

"Onee-Chan, your lust is taking over you again. Calm down" Yelled Ao in the back round. Akai turned around and looked at her sister. Walking away from Gray and Juvia.

"Hm, I'm sorry... Gray, Juvia... but we must kill you" Ao then softly huffed, as blood then started to drip down from her forearms.

"Wait... How did you know our names?" Asked Juvia, "We never told you our names" She then assured them.

"Your blood, we already see it. All of the information of your bodies, all of your DNA and your information" Akai informed them.

Gray and Juvia both were dumbfounded. "Sorry, but you will now see the frightening powers of the Blue Rose's Blood" Ao then said as he stopped. "And the Red Rose's Blood" Akai then huffed finishing the sentence.

As Juvia was strong enough to make it to her feet, her and Gray stood side by side. Ao then charged for Gray, while Akai charged for Juvia.

As both of the Fairy Tail Mages dodged the attack of the two little girls, Ao and Akai stood back to back. Taking on fighting poses.

Ao had her blood curved into long blades sticking out from the back of her hand. But something was wrong... "Blue Blood" Gray whispered in shock.

While Akai's blood was a normal red color. With balls of blood that can turn into whips, within the palms of her hand.

Akai smirked. "Feel the desire of Lust" Akai roared, as she then charged towards Juvia. Whipping at her Juvia, jumped away. Separating her from Gray's side.

"Juvia" Yelled Gray to his lover. "Don't look away in a battle, now fell the jealousy of Envy" Howled Ao as she then charged towards Gray.

Whipping around her bloody blade that was coming out from her forearms. Gray created a shield of ice to protect him self.

It worked. As Juvia and Akai were off somewhere else, they were on the floor below Gray and Ao.

Gray was fighting with Ao. Pushing her away, she backed off a bit. "Ice Maker: Sword" Gray then chanted as a sword made out of ice appeared in front of me.

"Hmm, sword combat. Fine by me" Whispered Ao, as she then retracted one of the blades. Only on one arm she was holding a blade made out of blue blood.

"How is that possible?" Question Gray. "How is what possible?" Asked Ao, as she had no clue what Gray was talking about. "Your blood, how can it be blue? It's not normal" Gray then blurted out.

Ao nodded. "I know, but I am the Blue Rose of the Blue Blood... I have no close but to have blue blood" Ao then sadly say.

"You know, I am bot even sure who I am anymore. I guess you can say, I am just like a Rose" She then mocked. "Rose?" Question Gray.

"No matter how high I try to stand, my petals will fall away and disappear" Ao whispered, as she then charged at Gray.

Swing her blade up. Gray then protected himself with his sword, pushing back. She then backed away again.

As Gray and Ao was just about to charge at each other again, Akai appeared at the side of Ao. "Switch" Akai cheered.

Pushing Ao down into a hole that was right next to the spot were she was standing. Ao then was on the lower floor, and this time she was going to battle Juvia.

"What the hell was that?" Yelled Gray. Akai smirked. "I wanted to battle you, that's all" Akai smirked as she was looking at Gray's body.

Glancing down, Gray didn't have his shirt on. Not caring, with his sword held up. "Come at me" Gray hissed.

Akai rushed Gray, ripping around her blood whips. Hitting Gray from time to time, as Gray landed a blow on her shoulder.

**Meanwhile, on the lower level. Ao and Juvia's battle. Normal p.o.v:**

Juvia jumped back away to dodge the attack of Ao. "Oi, calm down" Yelled Juvia, sending a wave of water charging at Ao.

As Ao's blue blooded blade that was sticking out from her forearm then sliced in half the wave of water.

"Hm, I am truly envious" Ao then huffed as she looked at Juvia. "What do you me?" Juvia asked. Ao was silent.

"Big breast, powerful Magic, a family... But most of all... You have a life, everything that I want... I can't have" Ao explained as she retracted the bloody blades away back into her arms.

"Eh? Well your body is still growing, I'm sure you'll get big breast sooner or later. And it's only Water Magic, and my Guild is a family and I think that your Guild should be your family as well... But you have life to, you're moving around talking and breathing. You have life to" Juvia explained.

Ao shook her head, "You're wrong... I am trapped in this little girls body, my body wouldn't grew anymore. My Magic is nothing but an ugly Sin compared to yours, and my Guild is nothing but power-craved freaks that care for no one or no thing but them selfs... And also... My life is fake" Ao then whispered, as a single tear streamed down from her eye.

Juvia was shocked at what she had heard. "Kindness is what can kill the Blue Rose" Ao whispered.

"Thank you, Juvia-Chan. In my Guild, if I started to act all soft and weak like this I would be attacked within a heart beat... But you, thank you for listening to me" Ao smiled.

Ao's smile was light and bright, filled with love and happiness. Juvia noticed that. "Your name, it's Ao Bara. Right?" Juvia asked. Ao nodded.

Flashing a soft smile, "Ao Bara... The Blue Rose with the Blue Blood, your name... Ao means Blue, Bara means Rose. You truly are a Blue Rose, the most beautiful rose I have ever seen" Juvia then cheered.

As she then walked up to Ao, wrapping her long and slight pale arms around Ao. Juvia gave a gentle hug to Ao, and Ao hugged Juvia back.

Breaking hug, rumbling from up above then started to be heard. As they then backed away from each other.

The flooring from the second floor then came crashing down. And on top of that there was Akai and Gray.

"Gray" Juvia called out. "Onee-Chan" Ao called out. Akai and Gray didn't response to their names being called.

"You really are a sick being, half of you life... You lived within the pits of Lust" Laughed Akai as she then sent her bloody whip flying and hitting Gray.

Being thrown back wards to Juvia, she tried to catch Gray but Juvia just got knocked down in the end along with Gray.

As Ao and Akai both then took their spots, standing on top of the pile of the ceiling/roof that came crashing down.

With blood dripping down from Akai's arms. She smirked. "We are the Sins that are stained with Blood and Rose Petals" Laughed Akai.

"Shut up" Juvia then roared. Standing back you with Gray, Juvia looked into Ao's eyes. They were filled with so much sadness.

"What is it?" Juvia then asked. Akai and Ao turned they're heads away. "Craving for pleasure of one's body" Whispered Akai. "Wanting to be someone else, and to have everything they have" Whispered Ao.

"Then why do you do it?" Yelled Juvia with tears in her eyes. "Because everyone has things that I want, but I know I will never gain" Ao then explained. "Because... I want love" Akai then whispered with slight blush on her face.

"And what is the punishment for all of this suffering?" Juvia then softly ask as she had tears in her eyes. Gray had no clue what Juvia was going, nor what she was talking about.

"I-I'll be smothered in fire and brimstones, a-and not kis-kisses... N-Nor love" Akai then said as she looked at Juvia's eyes.

"And what about you, Ao?" Juvia then yelled at. Ao wasn't saying anything. "Come out with it, what is your hellish punishment for this unless pain?" Juvia then cried out.

"I-I'll be d-drowned... In freezing water" Whispered Ao. "You two are really starting to piss me off, I really don't understand any of this 'Sin' stuff... But... Ao you told me Kindness was the key, and Akai if you say Lust then Chastity is the key right" Juvia then huffed.

"Juvia-Chan?" Ao whispered in confusion... "Juvia, calm down" Gray then said as he placed his hand on Juvia's shoulder.

Pushing is hand away, Juvia looked in to Gray's eyes. "Gray, I'm sorry. I don't like to show my true ability because it scares me" Juvia whispered as she hugged Gray.

Hugging her back, "What are you talking about, silly?" Laughed Gray trying to brighten the mood.

As Juvia then pulled away from the hug, she then turned away. Looking back at Akai and Ao. She then started to move towards them.

"Don't come near us" Akai then screamed. As she picked up a small piece of glass then started to cut her skin everywhere.

"Onee-Chan stop" yelled a sad Ao, "Stay away from us" Howled Ao one more time. As he blood then shot every where out from her body.

Aiming for Juvia's body, it then cut right throw Juvia's body... She didn't get hurt. "What?" Question Ao in shock.

"Juvia's body is made out of water... Juvia can't be hurt so easily" Juvia then stated as she started to talk in a third person's point of view.

As the bloody whip attack then went right through Juvia's body... It hit Gray. Giving out a blood yelp in pain.

Turning around her head. Juvia saw that Gray with hit in the side, he then started to bled a a lot. "Gray... I'm sorry" Juvia whispered again.

Holding her self back, Juvia wanted to rush to his side and save him but she couldn't

"Juvia, don't stop!" Gray yells in fear and agony. As he watched Juvia walk away from him.

Turning around one last time, Juvia flashed a kind smile a Gray. "Forgive me, Gray" She cheered, as a black and blue light then started to shine.

"Juvia" Gray's voice roared, as he fell to the ground in defeat. As a pool of blood slowly surrounded his body.

As the blue and black light then started to cover everything, Ao and Akai both where shock with fear.

"Stay away, stay away" Akai's weak voice whispered over and over again as tears broke from her eyes. "Juvia-Chan?!" Questioned Ao.

Giving Juvia a closer look, Akai then noticed that the injuries that were on Juvia's arms were leaking blood... But the blood the blood was moving around...

"Y-Your a Blood Magic Mage to!" Gasped Ao and Akai in unison. Juvia placed her finger over her lips and gave them the 'hush' sign.

"I only know one spell, but it doesn't matter... They say blood is thicker then water, but for me it doesn't really matter... Blood is just another medium for me" Juvia then explained.

As she placed each of her hands on the foreheads for Ao and Akai. Looking them both in the eyes. "I get what you mean" Juvia then whispered.

Pulling both girls into a hug, Juvia can feel the each of both of the girls falling from they're faces and landing on her shoulders.

"Sorry, Juvia-Chan" Both girls cried, in unison. "No, I should be sorry... Your last name, is Bara... so with the both of you guys together... It makes Barabara, which means Falling Part" Juvia explained.

"The twin Roses... Ao the Blue Rose, and Akai the Red Rose... I should be the one who is sorry" Juvia then whispered.

"I know the pain of being alone" Juvia admitted, "But as long as you guys are together... you shall never be alone" Juvia then said.

Grabbing and tightly holding both girls by they're foreheads. Ao and Akai looked back at each other. Holding each other's hands and smiling at each other, "Blood Sucker" Juvia hissed.

As a beam of light shot out from Juvia's palms, making direct contract with Ao's and Akai's skulls... Shattering of bones, and blood blasted into the air.

Juvia was a bloody mess, with body Ao's and Akai's blood scattered all over her body. Releasing their heads.

The twin girl's lifeless bodies then fell to the fall. As Juvia stared at them, little by little grey ash like dust then started to appear from the bodies.

Within a minute, both bodies of the girls then turned into ashes. Leaving behind nothing but the clothes.

Glancing at the left behind clothing, Juvia noticed a bumped in the clothes of both bodies that were turned to ashes.

Lifting up the clothes, and shifting in the ashes. From both sides, Juvia pulled out two roses. One from each both. One was red, and the other was blue.

"Ao and Akai" Juvia whispered, as she held the two perfect roses in her arms. "I'll protect you" Juvia then smiled, as she started walking back to Gray.

**Meanwhile, Gray's p.o.v:**

My sight was a bit blurry, I could slightly see Juvia walking back to the side from within the black and blue light.

The black and blue light quickly disappeared, and just to reveal Juvia coming to my side. Glancing at her hands, I saw that there were two roses.

One was red and the other was blue. "We won" Juvia smiled to me as she held the roses in one hand and helped me up with the other.

I felt my legs give away, just as I was about to fall again. I felt someone catch me, and it wasn't Juvia. Looking to see who it was.

"Gaji" Juvia cheered, as I got a clear look. Yep it was the Metal Face Gajeel. "Oi, so looks like you guys got your ass whooped" Laughed Gajeel.

"Nope, we won" Juvia said with a soft gasp as she was still holding on to her two roses that I had no clue where she got.

"Wah, what pretty roses" Cheered Wendy as she smelled the flowers. "Oi, this ain't no time to stop and smell the roses. We gotta catch up with Flame Brain and Bunny Girl" Gajeel then said.

All then were about to leave the room and get to the next stair case... But it was too late...

***Wahhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaooooooorrrrrrrrrr***

The scream of a bloody murder, as the scream then turned from a cry of pain to a Dragon-Like roar.

"That's Mama screams" A tiny voice then said, as I leaned I notice. It was all the children and the Exceeds. The voice, it was Fate's.

"What are you guys doing here? We told you guys to stay on the bottom floor, didn't we" Scolded Sting a kind voice.

"No, that man hurt my brother and is making Mama cry... We wouldn't forgive him" Hissed Charcoal.

Groaning, we all then just hurried up the stair away. Getting to the top, we then had to run another flight of stairs... We were almost there.

**Meanwhile on the roof, Normal p.o.v:**

As the white-haired man, was smirking. Holding a little lifeless boy in his hand. Lucy let out a dark scream.

"Lu-" A voice then said as it stopped. Everyone then got to the roof top. "No were too late" Cursed Levy as she watched at her best friend was on the ground at her knees.

"You want your son back? Here" He hissed, as he throw Alchemy's tiny life-less body in the air.

Natsu jumped and cough him. Everyone watched in silences at the sick and twisted sight before them... All of them using their bodies to hide and block the children from sight. While the Exceeds were all telling them not to look.

Handing over his body to Lucy, Natsu had tears in his eyes. "No, shit" Cursed Natsu as he was crying pretty hard.

Lucy was scared shocked. On the ground, on her knees with Alchemy's tiny body in her arms.

"Mama is sorry" She cried, as she pressed his tiny body against her chest. "Please wake up, please Alchemy... Mama and Papa, even big brother and big sister is here... Please wake up" Roared Lucy.

"W-We were too late" Whispered Natsu as he got behind Lucy and hugged her from behind.

"Eh? Why the tears, you have your son back. I just have his soul, no biggie" Mocked the man, as he held up a small ball of sparking light green light.

Turning around, Lucy handed Natsu Alchemy's dead body. "Luce?" Questioned Natsu as he stood up next to Lucy.

What everyone saw next... It blew them away, everyone was shaking with fear. As Lucy was standing still with tears in her eyes...

But... Her skin... Jet black scales were scattered all over her face and starting to spread to different parts of her body...

As Lucy then turned around to look at the white-haired man. We was shocked at her look. "I see" He mocked. "Die you bastard" Hissed Lucy as a black aura started to surround her.

_Ao and Akai, two twins that were roses who were transformed into Mages._

_Gray and Juvia won their battle. They caught up with everyone... Until._

_Lucy's blood screamed then roared._

_As Alchemy's life-less body is now resting in Natsu's arms..._

_They were too late..._

_Can they still save Alchemy's life?_

_Also what is the Dark Magic that Lucy was giving off?_


	44. Chapter 44

_Lost meaning of Fairy Tail_

_Chapter 44_

_A Mother's love_

**On the roof top, Normal p.o.v:**

As a dark energy than started to consume Lucy, along with jet black scales slowly growing on her body.

Everyone kept they're distance. While Natsu was still holding onto Alchemy's small life-less body.

Lucy slowly was walking towards the white-haired man. Stopping half way, "Why?" Lucy then asked.

"Why what?" Asked the white-haired guy with a snotty tone of voice. "My son" Lucy whispered. "This is your last chance to give me back my son" Lucy then warned.

Smirking, "No" He said flat and sharply. As Lucy looked up at him, with tears in her eyes. "Wh-What's your name?" Lucy asked trying to calm down. It was silent.

"A sin from the darkness of times... I kill with a smile, to take away some one's life you must have laughter" Mocked the white-haired guy.

"Rage and hate is who I am, my name is Slaughter... And I am the ultimate sin, I am Wrath" He then started to laugh. "Good" Lucy then whispered.

Looking into Slaughter's eyes, he was just still smirking. "My is Lucy, I'm pretty sure you'll be calling out my name a lot..." Lucy then posed, as she charged for Slaughter.

"As you scream and cry my name begging for mercy" Lucy then roared, as the scales that were on her body covered her completely.

Swing around her fist and kicking high, trying to hit him. Jerking his body from left to right trying to land a hit on him.

With tears streaming down from Lucy's eyes and the dark Magical Energy was just building up more and more.

As Lucy was charging at him, Natsu asked Wendy to try and to take care of Alchemy. Jumping into action, Natsu then left Alchemy in the hands of his Nakama.

Helping Lucy out, as he dodge Lucy's punch. Natsu came up behind Lucy and tried to give another punch. Slaughter was dodging all of Lucy's and Natsu's attack.

"Give me back my son" Screamed Lucy over and over again, as he tears were sent flying in the air and her attacks weren't getting to him.

Backing away, Slaughter then clapped his hands together and then pushed them against the ground. A light blue lightning then started to travel along the floor.

The lightning then disappeared, and the ground right from underneath Natsu's feet then started to move. Going straight up into the air, along with Natsu.

"Natsu" Called out everyone, as Lucy just went to attack Slaughter again. "Give me back my son" Screamed Lucy over and over again, as she finally landed a punch on slaughter's cheek.

He was sent flying back wards, clapping his hands together again and running his fingers along the ground as he was pushed back wards.

With the same blue lightning color then appeared and disappeared. The ground then moved again and a wall then appeared behind Slaughter. He was stopped.

"Give me back my son right now" Lucy's voice then growled as it was no longer light and girly... but now Lucy's voice was dark and deep. "Lucy" Whispered Sting in shock.

"What!" Lucy then growled as she heard Sting whispering her name, as a little boy with blonde hair and brown eyes was standing in front of her. Slaughter was smirking in the back of Lucy.

"Mama" Gasped Alchemy as his voice was dry and weak, as Alchemy then slowly started to walk towards Lucy. The black scales then slowly began to disappear.

With a slight smile and tears of joy were falling from her eyes. As Lucy slowly stepped towards the little boy, she reached out her hand. Alchemy reached out his hand as well, just back to grab on to his Mother's hand.

"Lucy, watch out" Screamed Natsu's voice, as a large ball of fire then came crashing down in the middle of Alchemy and Lucy. "Al" Screamed Lucy as she could hear Alchemy's slight cry for her name.

The air was filled with the dust and smoke, as sounds of chokes and coughing filled the air. "Al" Screamed Natsu and Lucy in unison.

"Wendy" Screamed Carla through all the smoke and dust, "Okay" Wendy then replied. As a gust of wind then appeared, blowing away all of the dust and smoke from the attack.

Everyone was gathered back up together. Looking, Slaughter was in front of them. With a 'live' Alchemy in is arms.

"Al" Gasped Lucy as she was happy to see Slaughter have Alchemy back his soul. As Alchemy was screaming and call out for Lucy and Natsu.

"Let him go" Screamed Natsu as flames then started to dance around his body, while the dark energy was still wrapping around Lucy.

"Now why would I do that?" Slaughter smirked. "Because he is our son" Lucy then screamed. "But, that maybe true... Your son has an amazing ability" Slaughter then said. "What?" Lucy and Natsu then asked in unison.

"High levels of Magical Energy, that might even be able to surpass the abilities of the 10 Wizard Saints" Explained Slaughter. "That's because he is Mavis's reincarnation" Gasped Lucy. Slaughter nodded.

"Well I don't care, Alchemy is our son. Not your's" Natsu then growled. "And I care why?" He muttered.

"Frosch, Lector, Carla, Lily, Pepper, Sugar, and even you Happy... Take all the children and get out of her, get a safe distance away" Lucy then ordered as she turned back and looked at all the Exceeds. They all nodded.

Pepper grabbed Charcoal, Sugar got Fate, Lily then did his transformation into his battle formed and then got ahold of Echo and Hikari. While Lector got Lake, Frosch had Reef. Carla had Azula and lastly Zuko was being held by Happy. As all seven Exceeds took to the sky, they then flew away.

"Eh, so I guess that the children wouldn't see they're mother and father dying" Mocked Slaughter as he was still holding Alchemy in his arms in a choke hold. Alchemy was still crying and screaming out for Natsu and Lucy.

"I still don't get it, why do you want my child?" Asked Lucy in a growl tone of voice. "It's easy, I just what to take away his Magical Core that's it" Explained Slaughter, "What are you going to do after you do?" Asked Natsu. It was silent.

"Burn this whole Nation to the ground" Slaughter then started to laugh madly, as his hold of Alchemy was getting tighter and tighter.

While everyone appeared right next to Natsu and Lucy, "I don't think you'll be able to do that" Erza's voice then spoke up. "Oh yeah? And why is that?" Mocked Slaughter.

"Because you have just made..." Gray then said and stopped. "Enemies of the Worst Guild" Gajeel then said with a snicker in his tone.

"Bring it on" Smirked Slaughter, as everyone then attacked. They were trying their best not to attack the front of Slaughter because of Alchemy, so they all were trying their best to attack him from behind.

As all nine Mages then charged to attack, with in a sharp movement... Slaughter dropped Alchemy to the ground, on placed his foot on him so that he couldn't get away.

"Get your filthy foot off of my son before I tear it off" Hissed Lucy, as she charged with a fist full of darkness. Slaughter clapped his hands together, then pounded it against the ground.

The same blue colored lightning then appeared, and disappeared. A stone wall appeared in front of Lucy, as Lucy then slammed into the walk at top speed... The slight snapping of bones could be heard.

"Lucy" Yelled Natsu, as he looked. As Lucy then jumped back from the wall as she finished crashing into it. Everyone looked at her.

On her arms there were some gashes and were the gashes were the black scales disappeared. Snapping her fingers, the gashes were covered back up with the black scales.

With the wall disappearing, and the sight was clear. What everyone saw next with shocking.

Slaughter was holding Alchemy by the neck, and choking him. "Come any closer and he dies" Said Slaughter as he had both of his hands wrapped around Alchemy's tiny neck.

Lucy stopped in her place, with hate across her face. No one dared to move. Smirking, Slaughter then gave a look to Lucy. Frowning, Lucy wanted to attack but she knew if she did then Slaughter might kill Alchemy.

"Natsu" Lucy whispered. "Yeah?!" Natsu answered back. "Is all the children a safe distant away?" Lucy asked. Natsu sniffed the air, and then nodded. Lucy didn't say anything after that.

No one moved, as Alchemy was gasping for air from within Slaughter's hold.

"Me and you are the same, little one" Slaughter then said. "N-no we are n-not" Alchemy then muttered back. "Oh yes we are, we both have the same darkness in our hearts... Also we both are rejects, the Magic that are right from the devil himself" Explained Slaughter with a slight chuckle.

With one sharp motion, Slaughter toss Alchemy into the air. "Alchemy" Screamed Natsu and Lucy as they then tried to get to him. But it was no use, jumping into the air Slaughter got to him first.

"Foolish child" Slaughter then laughed. Throwing his hand towards the center of Alchemy's body, Slaughter's hand disappeared within Alchemy.

Lucy and Natsu both were shocked with fear as they then stopped in their tracks. "Found it" Giggled Slaughter, as he then rapidly yanked his hand out of Alchemy's body.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhh" Screamed Alchemy in pain, as Lucy watched as her son's tears dropped to the ground. "Al-" Lucy whispered as she then stopped as Alchemy's body landed on the ground. Still screaming and crying in pain.

"Alchemy" Roared Lucy as she rushed towards Alchemy, getting to his side. Bloody screams, while Slaughter was only standing a few inches away from Alchemy and Lucy.

Looking you, "Y-You asshole" Cursed Lucy, as she grabbed ahold of Alchemy's body and then moved back to everyone. In Slaughter's hand, a rainbow-colored ball of light. It was Alchemy's Magical Core.

"G-Give it back" Lucy ordered as she handed Alchemy to Natsu. As Lucy then stood in front of everyone, Natsu brought Alchemy to Wendy so she could try to heal some of the injuries he has.

"You know, at first I was thinking of using Alchemy's Magical Core but now that I see how much you want it... I just want to destroy it and see what you will do" Explained Slaughter. "I dare, test me. I dare you, you'll regret it" Lucy then hissed.

Lucy's body was still surrounded by the black Magical Energy along with the black Dragon-like scales that were all over her body. Fist clenched to the max, it was almost like Lucy was in killer mode.

"Give me back his Core" Lucy then ordered in a hiss. Slaughter then mocked her with a no. As he then started to tighten his grip the rainbow ball of light.

As he held the light tighter, Alchemy's screams of pain grew louder with everyone second. "Alchemy, it's okay. Calm down Papa is here" Natsu softly said to Alchemy trying to get him to stop screaming.

"To late" Slaughter then mocked, as he crushed the ball of light within his hand. Lucy then rushed to him, crying to stop him but she didn't get there in time.

"No" Lucy screamed, everyone looked and turned to see what happen. Lucy was on her knees, with rainbow dust like power scattered all around her and Slaughter standing over her smirking.

"What did you do?!" Screamed Natsu, as tears flew from his eyes and the bloody screams from Alchemy came to a sharp stopped as he then passed out.

Lucy turned around ,with tears in her eyes. "Luce... No" Natsu then whispered as he knew that all the rainbow dust like power on the ground was Alchemy's Magical Core.

"Aw, are you going to cry?" Mocked Slaughter, as he stared down at Lucy. Tilting her head, Lucy could slightly see him. "You, I ha-hate" Lucy muttered. "YOU BASTARD!" Lucy voice then howled.

As the next thing everyone known. Lucy hand was wrapped around Slaughter's face. And he was being held off the ground. "Lucy" Everyone gasp in shock.

Lucy then throw, shoved Slaughter face first into the ground. Now holding him by the back of the head, a strong and powerful whirl wind of black Magical Energy then started to surround Lucy.

Releasing Slaughter's head, it slammed back to the ground. As Lucy took in a deep breath, and released it in all one blast.

***Roooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrr***

Letting out a powerful dragon roar of anger and hate. Slaughter got back up and quickly backed away from Lucy, and so did everyone else.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

"King Natsu" I then heard a voice call out from the back of Gajeel, as the Iron Head then moved out-of-the-way.

A man with black hair, blue bangs. And an injured shoulder then was there. "Acnologia!" We all gasped. "Queen Lucy, you must stop her" Acnologia's voice said in a fearful tone.

"What? But what is this Magical Energy?" I then asked in a rushed voice. "It's something more worst then Dragon Eyes, lets just put it at that" Acnologia then huffed, as he was in his Human Form.

"What are you here?" Erza then asked, as she looked down at him. "Queen Lucy, we have to stop her before she loses complete control of her self" Acnologia then said.

"How do we do that? And what is this Magic?" Jellal then asked. Acnologia was quiet for a moment.

"The reason why Lucy is covered in black scales... Lucy right now is in full on Dragon Force Mode, but yet at the same time she is no were near the Dragon Force Mode" Acnologia then explained.

"I don't get it" Was all that came out of my mouth. "The Magic Lucy is using strongest then any Dragon Force or Dragon Drive, it surpasses it and even surpasses Dragon Eyes and Fairy Heart by a long shot" Acnologia then explained.

"But wait, didn't Lucy lose her Dragon Eyes and Fairy Heart in her battle with Zeref?" Sting then asked. "She did, but now this is something that surpasses each and every one of theses" Acnologia then explained with more fear in his voice.

"What is it?" I then asked in a rushed tone of voice. Acnologia took in a deep breath. "It's her Dragon Instincts, but I have never seen it in this form before" Acnologia then admitted.

"It's a Mother's Love. The Power to protect her children, It's her Motherly Instincts to protect her young even at the cost of her life" Another voice then said.

We all turned to look, it was Elementa the Elemental Dragon. And just like Acnologia she had an injured shoulder, with blood dripping and spilling on the floor.

"Eh?" We all then questioned. "Lucy right now is feeling anger, and sorrow. The fact that she wasn't able to protect her child, has wounded her pride" Explained Elementa in a painful gasp.

She was her Human for just as the same Acnologia. With Acnologia and Elementa in EarthLand. Both were injured and bleeding out.

"What happen?" I then asked. "We broke through the Gates, to come here and warn you guys that Lucy must be stopped" Elementa explained.

As we all then heard a sharp scream then was heard, everyone turned around and looked.

The flapping of large black dragon wings, and a black tail whipping from side to side, with a covering of black dragon scales from head to toe. But the thing that stood out the most were blood-red eyes with tears streaming down from them.

Slaughter and Lucy were having a stare down, Slaughter lifted up his hand and wiped a stream of blood off of his mouth that was coming from his upper lip.

With the rainbow powder dust still lying on the ground around Lucy as she battled, but it looked like there was less dust from before.

Lucy was still growling and hissing, as her tears were still dripping down. "Bastard" Slaughter then cursed. "I'll end you" Slaughter then cursed once more.

Charging at full speed at Lucy, she was jumping and dodging all the punches and kicks that Slaughter was firing at her. "King Natsu" I then heard a voice gasp. Turning around.

Elementa and Acnologia were slowly disappearing. "What's happening to you guys?" Asked Wendy in a worried tone of voice. "We are being forced back to the Dragon World, that's it" Huffed Acnologia.

**Acnologia's p.o.v:**

The pain in my shoulder was sharp and heavy but it was bare-able to do with. I was in EarthLands, with Elementa. We both forced ourself through the Gates, and in result we got injured in our shoulder.

As my body was slowly disappearing, and we both were being drawn back into the Dragon World. We both were half faded away.

Glancing back at Prince Alchemy, his brown eyes were staring back at me as if nothing had happen. But with tears in his eyes.

"Acno-San" He softly whispered, everyone turned to look in shock. "Save your mama" I whispered back to him, as me and Elementa finally faded out.

**Alchemy's p.o.v:**

The pain was gone, turning my head to look. Aunty Wendy has healed me. I smiled. "Thank you" I mumbled. She smiled back.

Turning my head, I then looked at Papa. "Daddy?" I whispered, as I got up and crawled to him. Feeling my self grew weak, I felt daddy's strong arms hugging me.

"Don't look at Mama right now, she is hurt and mad" I heard him whisper to me with sadness in his voice.

Peaking over his shoulder, I saw what he didn't want me to see. Mama was covered in black scales, with red eyes.

**Normal p.o.v:**

"Mama" Whispered Alchemy was he saw, Lucy heard his voice. Whipping her head to look, Lucy's painful frown turned into a calm smile.

"Alchemy" Lucy whispered with a soft smile as a few tears of joy escaping from her eyes.

Lucy slightly turned her body to reach out of Alchemy. Reaching out his hand to, Alchemy tried to get to Lucy but Natsu was holding him back. "Die you bitch" Slaughter's then heard a voice cry out.

With the sound of a single clap from the hands, and hitting of the hands on the ground. With a ray of blue lightning, then blasting.

Everyone turned to look, as two large slabs of concrete. Horrified at the sight before them.

The two slabs of concrete were standing tall together, with Lucy jammed in the middle. There was no space in between the two different slabs of concrete.

As blood then dripped down to the ground. The only sight that points to that someone was trapped in between the slabs of concrete... Were the forearm and hand of a women sticking out.

Blood splashed on the concrete trap, while the arm of Lucy was sticking out. It was still reaching for Alchemy.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Let out Natsu in a petrified scream, of agony.

While Sting was scared stiff, Rogue was just as shock. Rogue then moved his hand up to Sting's face and was covering Sting's eyes, and telling him not to look.

Juvia unable to move, Gray used his hand to cover Juvia's eyes as he could feel the tears and also he used his other hand to cover his own eyes and to hide his tears.

Even Wendy, she was on her knees. Tearing up, covering her ears with her hands and tightly holding her eyes shut as the tears broke and starting to escape her eyes. Whispering 'no' over and over, saying that 'This can't be happening'.

Also with Erza and Jellal, Erza tried to keep her calm face but it wasn't working. As tears-welled up in her face and a babyish frown was upon it, and Jellal just simply grabbed ahold of Erza's hand and turned his head away.

And as for Levy, her face was buried within Gajeel's chest and arms. While for Gajeel he was to disgust and frighten to look away as even tears came to his eyes and he whispered 'Bunny-Girl' silently.

But out of all of them the most shock on was Natsu, but still yet Alchemy came into a close second. As he got out of Natsu's hold. Running, up to the slab of rocks that his mother was trapped in.

Standing underneath Lucy's bloody hand, a blood drop splashed on to Alchemy's face. "Mama?!" Called out Alchemy was he stared at the hand.

Tears in his eyes, and snot leaking from his nose. "Mama?!" Alchemy all out again, as Natsu noticed what Alchemy was doing. "Alchemy stop that" Natsu said with a slight tone of ordering in his voice.

"T-That's what you get you bitch for trying to make a fool of me" Laughed Slaughter as he dusted himself off. Alchemy was down on his knees. "You can't have slaughter without laughter, ya know" Slaughter then said as he was laughing to himself.

Gathering a bit of the rainbow power-like dust. A breeze blow and took away the power.

While from the back by everyone. Natsu got up from were he was. He then started to walk towards Slaughter. But, before he could get to Slaughter... Natsu had to pass the concrete trap that incased Lucy inside.

Walking pass, he was about to pass Alchemy until. Alchemy's small and tiny baby hand then came up and grabbed Natsu by his finger tips.

Natsu looked down at his son. With eyes filled with sorrow, fangs flashing filled with hate, and a heart filled with loneliness.

Alchemy had the same look on him and with his teeth clenched together and the drop of Lucy's blood that fell on him and rolled down his face.

With the stare down, drawing to an end. Natsu tried to move, but Alchemy had an iron grip on his Father's finger tips. "No" Alchemy then whispered.

As his soft 'no' then turned into a full on bloody scream, as the next thing Natsu knows he was thrown back to everyone. Almost flying over the edge of the building, but thanks to Sting he was caught.

"Have you truly awaken your darkness?" Smirked Slaughter. As a dark aura then started to surrounded Alchemy. His eyes were glowing red with anger.

The tiny two and a half-year old boy, charged at Slaughter as fast as he could. "I hate you" Alchemy cried out, as he got right up to Slaughter.

Slaughter was shocked that he could gain speeds that fast, with Alchemy right in his face.

Alchemy slammed his hands together in an anger clap, and then thrusted his right hand on Slaughter chest. "Give me back my Mama" He then screamed again.

Blue lighting then roared, as a large Magical Seal then open up above of Slaughter and Alchemy.

Man-ish screams then were heard, but they weren't coming from Alchemy. The blue lighting died down and Alchemy backed away from Slaughter.

As the screams were still heard. Alchemy was standing high and proud, with his tiny fist clenched and dripping with blood.

Looking, Slaughter was in a frozen like pose. He was slightly leaned back, with a metal p.v.c pipe that was right in Slaughter's heart. It was shoved do deep that it was right through his body and jammed into the cement flooring of the roof top.

"Wahhhhhhhhhh, give me back my Mommie" Alchemy roared again as a dark Magical Aura then started to surround him, with his cries of pain.

"I told you have darkness in your heart" Mocked Slaughter as he slightly coughed of blood with a smirk still on his face. Alchemy's face tighten at his look.

"Die already" Alchemy roared in one last move. Clapping his hands together and then pounding them together with the floor.

As two large cement made hands than started to rise up and form from the ground, slowly making their way to Slaughter's body.

The cement hands then had the wave of blue lightning wrapping around, curving around Slaughter's body.

As the hands then loomed over him, all he did was laugh. Not showing any fear. "If you kill me now, then you will become Wrath" Slaughter's voice then laughed out in a sick tone.

Alchemy raised his hand in the arm and colored it into a fist. The concrete fist like attack then stopped. Slaughter then started to laugh some more.

"I told you, you are turning into Wrath minute by minute" Slaughter then laughed again. Alchemy's eyes widen with hate, as the sound of blood dripping and splashing the ground was ringing in his ears.

"Just die already" Roared Alchemy with a dark demon like tone, as his tears were dripping down from his eyes. As the two large concrete hands then started to move again.

They continued to close up around, Slaughter. "Your heart will being Wrath" Slaughter's voice then roared one last time. As the attack of the concrete hands then caved in, all around Slaughter. It was sealed tight.

"Just die already, just die already, just die already" Cried Alchemy over and over again, even thou Slaughter was already dead. Alchemy clapped his hands over and over, and then move slabs of concrete like walls then appeared around the concrete hands that seal a crushed slaughter inside.

As the slabs of concrete then charged and crushed the hands, it slammed it close. Just like how Slaughter did to Lucy, Alchemy did the same thing to Slaughter.

Still chanting over and over for him to die, with tears and blood stains on his face. "Mama" He then screamed. Natsu and the others watched in silence.

"I-I can't believe she is gone again" Whispered Levy, as she tuck her face into Gajeel's arms. "A-And we just got her back to" Whispered Sting as even he had tears in his eyes.

Natsu was silent, with tears in his eyes and his fist clenched. "You guys have to stop jumping to the worst idea that can happen" A light and sort of pissed off voice then said.

Natsu and everyone else looked, except Alchemy who was still crying and turned away from everyone.

Coming up from the side of the two large slabs of concrete that was crushed around Lucy's body. There was a girl with bloody hair, holding her right arm that was injured.

"Lucy" Whispered Natsu. They all turned back to the slabs were they save a trapped forearm of a girl.

"That, I cut off my arm. And then I was able to escape in time before the whole thing crushed my body. And I was taking cover behind this while I had Daylight regenerate my arm" Lucy explained as she tapped the standing still slabs of concrete.

Her arms and body was still covered with the black scales along with a pair of black dragon wings and a dragon like tail. But there were no more scales on her face, the form she was in made Lucy look like a half dragon- half human being.

As all the black scales and even the wings and the tail all started to glow a white light. With a sound of something popping and cracking, everything was gone.

The black dragon scales and wings and tail were all gone, only revealing Lucy in her normal slashed up clothes and with cuts and gashing her and there.

"Luce" Natsu called out in a soft voice. Lucy walked up to Natsu and hugged him. "I was in total control... Well, I was in total control for about half the time" Lucy then explained with a giggle as she knows that she had no control over what really happened.

"Also... No one will ever go after Alchemy again. The only reason why his Magical Energy was so high, became his Second Origin was unlocked and he wasn't able to control it" Lucy then whispered to Natsu in a weak tone of voice. Natsu gave Lucy a 'what?' look on his face.

"The Magical Energy that was destroy, that was just the Second Origin capsule. So he still has his normal Magical Energy, but also as he gets strong and older he'll get back his Second Origin natural" Lucy lastly said to Natsu. Letting him go, and looking at everyone.

Turning her head, Lucy saw Alchemy in the corner still crying and did even know that she was there. Lucy walked up to Alchemy, she could her the cries of him tell Slaughter to die.

Getting to her knees, Lucy then wrapped her arms around Alchemy. "Papa?!" Questioned Alchemy as he turned his head, and to his surprise it wasn't Natsu.

"It's okay, no more crying. Mama is here, don't cry. He's dead already, his Magical Energy fated away a while ago" Lucy explained. Tightly holding on to Alchemy.

Letting out a grizzly scream. Sound of wind then started to turn, everyone looked up. A large black and camo green airship then started to hover over the building, along with an army of ten other airships that were hanging back.

With the wind mixing and sending dust into the air. A door from the airship burst open. A man with a uniform, and glasses then appeared in the doorway of the air ship.

"Jellal" The man then yelled, everyone looked to Jellal. "L-Lahar?" Questioned a very shocked Jellal, as they watched as Lahar threw down a rope ladder for them to climb up on.

"Get on!" Yelled Lahar with a smile, as he moved out of the door way. A blue, white, and black cat then all appeared in the door way along with a bunch of child.

"Mama, Papa" Charcoal then yelled out, with a smile. Everyone then got on the airship.

**Time Skip - One week Later. At the Fairy Tail Guild. Lucy's p.o.v:**

A week had passed. Everything got cleared out with the Magic Council.

We all got back home safe and sound, Alchemy turned back to normal and no one has been trying to kidnap him anymore.

All the children were running around and playing

I was sitting at a table, with Juvia and Levy and even Jellal. While Gray and Gajeel were fighting and laughing together at the same time together. They were laughed at Natsu who was in a choke hold from Erza.

"You bastard, stop dirty my dear Lucy" Erza screamed to Natsu over and over again. Levy gave me a funny look, while Jellal and Juvia were both just smile.

"Levy, shut up" I said with redness on my face. "Neh, so how come you don't have a baby bump?" Levy then asked me. "I don't know" I mumbled.

"So, 9 mouths pregnant and no baby bump. Damn you and Natsu must be pros at this already "Shut up, Jellal" I whispered as I placed my hands on my face.

"But, what about you Jellal?" Juvia then asked. Jellal then started to blush as well. "Uhm... No comment" Was all that Jellal then said with blush on his face.

"Eh, so you and Erza are going to have your babies at the same time?" Juvia then asked with a smile. I nodded, "If were lucky" I then said.

We turned our head, as we all then turned to see Erza choking Natsu. "Ah, you spoiled my dear daughter again. How dare you make my daughter filthy" Screamed Erza again.

The whole guild questioned. "Daughter?" They all then said as they looked at me. I just giggled and laughed.

"What can I say? It's just a Mother's love" I then said with a cheer as I saw Erza and couldn't help but just to smile.

_Slaughter has been killed by Alchemy,_

_Lucy is alright... But has a baby in her stomach... Again!_

_Lucy and Erza might have their children at the same time._

_And everything seems normal._

_Thanks for reading_

_Sorry for any miss spelled words_

_**P.S. Please Review**_


	45. Chapter 45

_Lost meaning of Fairy Tail_

_Chapter 45_

_12 Years Later_

* * *

**_A/N - Please read the note at the end of the story._**

* * *

**12 years later - In the Fairy Tail Guild. Normal p.o.v:**

"Oi, what you say to me Ice Cream?" Yelled a pink haired guy. "You heard me, burnt brains" Yelled back a raven haired guy.

"My, things are sure lively in the guild today" Smiled a guy with blonde hair as he was smirking at the two people who were fighting.

"Stupid asses, stop fighting. Damn Natsu, Gray" Yelled a Scarlet haired lady as she then pointed a sword at two people who were sitting at a table with a blond-haired girl and a blue-haired girl.

"Kya, what did we do now?" Yelled an older pink haired man. "Sorry" Yelled the other guy. "Huh? I thought I heard you guys fighting" The Scarlet haired girl then said.

"Erza, this time it's not Natsu and Gray. But it's Charcoal and Lake" Laughed the blond-haired girl. "Ah, I see. Your right Lucy" Erza then said with a smile.

As a pink haired boy, and a half-naked raven haired boy then started to throw punches at each other. "Yup, Gray that sure is your son. And Natsu... There is no need for a DNA testing showing that, he is your child alright" Erza then laughed.

"Huh? What does that suppose to me?" Natsu and Gray then yelled in an upset tone of voice. "Things sure are different but... Natsu, Gray you guys haven't fought in a while" Levy then said as she went up to everyone.

"Really?" Gasped Natsu and Gray. "Mama, Papa" A voice then yelled out. As a little girl with pink hair that has blonde tips then appeared.

"Fate what is it?" Lucy asked. "I wanna go on this mission, can I go?" Fate then asked. Handing Lucy the flyer.

_**Wanted**_

_Group of Mages to take care _

_of a gang of Bandits_

_Location: Hargeon Town_

_Cilent: Mayor James_

_**Reward: **_

_40,000__**Jewels**_

Lucy handed the flyer back, "Sure I don't see a reason why not. But take your brother with you" Lucy then said. The smile on Fate's face then turned into a frown.

"Eh? But he always destroy everything and we end up only getting half the reward" Fate gasped. "Then I guess, you ain't going" Natsu then said.

"Fine" Fate then huffed as she went to get her brother. "I still can believe that Charcoal destroyed a whole port side on one single mission" Laughed Gajeel as he was still at the table with everyone and Levy.

"Can believe? Isn't it can not believe?" Natsu then asked in a stupid tone. Lucy faced palmed herself. "Natsu, he is your son. You destroy things, he destroy" Lucy then said.

"How come every time they do something wrong they are my children, but when they do something right they are yours?" Natsu the asked with a frown.

Lucy frowned at Natsu. "Bro, you better just shut up already" Gray then said. Natsu huffed. "Stupid" Lucy then giggled, as she leaned over the table and kissed Natsu on the cheek.

Natsu then blushed like hell, as Gray and Gajeel then started to tease him and laugh.

**Lucy's p.o.v:**

A lot of time has passed. I have had three more kids, and all together I have six children.

Charcoal, Fate, Alchemy, and then Nalu. And the two youngest, are my twins Raiden and Celestia.

Then Levy and Gajeel still only have two children, which are Echo and Hikari. Erza has Zuko and Azula... Sadly, the child that was in her stomach... Lets just say no one talks about him any more and that he is no longer with us. While Juvia had another child, which is a daughter that name is Mizu.

But also, over the years. Master Makarov retired and made Laxus the next Master, to many people surprise Laxus is a great Master and is very wise.

Also not to mention, Laxus and MiraJane got married along with EverGreen and Elfman. Cana and Shadow are still together, and for the sad part I haven't seen Maria in about 15 years. I'm not even sure if she is alive or not.

Sitting at the table with Erza, Juvia, Levy, Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray. Jellal wasn't with us because he was at a Magic Council meeting... And yes, he got back in the Magic Council.

"Neh, Lucy how about Team Natsu go on a mission again" Natsu then said to me with a smile. "Eh? You wanna" I then asked in a soft tone of voice.

"Yeah, just like old times" Gray then cheered. "How about an S-Class Mission" Erza then said. I smiled and nodded. "Sure, getting back to the good old days" I then laughed.

"Mom, Dad" I then heard a voice. We all looked over, it was Lake. Juvia's and Gray's eldest son. He was the same age as Fate and Charcoal. He was 15 years old.

"I'm going on a mission with Fate and Charcoal. Aunty Mira asked me to, so I'm going" Lake quickly said. He had blush on his face.

Turning around, I saw MiraJane watching. With a big and goofy smile on her face. I giggled and shook my head.

Looking back, Lake was gone. He went with Charcoal and Fate. Mirajane then came up to us.

"Neh, Lucy. You saw his face right, it was slight red" MiraJane then squeaked with a smile. "I saw that to, why is that? Is he sick?" Juvia asked in a concern tone of voice.

"Yeah, he was bitten by the love bug" Mira then laughed. "What?" Gray then yelled. "I can just see it now, Fate and Lake. Fake" Mira then yelled with cheer.

"Fake, really Mira" I then busted out laughing. "What! I'm not going to let my pure daughter be stained by Ice Princess's son" Yelled Natsu as he was about to get up from the table.

"Natsu, if you get in the way of love... I won't forgive me" Hissed MiraJane with a frown as a dark aura then started to surround her.

"Mira" We all then heard Laxus then call out. Mira then smiled and wave goodbye, and then went to Laxus who was at the bar doing paper working.

"Lets go" Erza then said as she stood up, saying 'bye' to Juvia, Levy, and Gajeel. We went to the second floor.

Getting a flyer we then went back down stairs to show to Mira and then we were about to leave.

Looking at a table, I saw a girl with pink hair and brown eyes talking with a girl with light blue hair and black eyes.

The girl with pink hair, that was my youngest. Her name is Celestia, and the girl she was talking with was Mizu.

Turning my head, the other way. I then saw that Alchemy was sitting at a table with a blond-haired boy and blue haired boy.

The blond-haired boy is my fourth oldest, Nalu. And we was with Reef, the more calm one of Gray's children.

Just as we got to the doors of the Guild. "Natsu, did you see Raiden?" I then asked in a worried voice.

Raiden, well he is like a Natsu and Laxus hybrid. With the power and brains of Natsu, and the personality of Laxus when he was all rude and mean.

"No" Natsu said back. "Lucy, you wanna look for Raiden before we leave for the mission?" Asked Erza. I gave a weak nodded.

We all then spread out, and started to search. Even Gray and Erza knows how much trouble Raiden can get into.

**Meanwhile, walking to the Train Station. Charcoal's p.o.v:**

Me, Lake, and Fate were walking to the train station. "Why did you come along?" I then hissed to Lake. "Shut up, Aunty Mira asked me to go along with you guys" He shot back.

"Nii-San, be nice. Besides this is my mission, and I want him to come along with us" Fate then sweetly said, I saw that Lake blushed. It ticked me off, thinking that Lake might actually like my sister.

If it was up to me, I would beat up Lake within a split second... But I couldn't, for some reason Fate seems happy with him and she always smile when she is with him... And I could never take away her smile, so I just left him alive... For her sake.

We were almost there. _'Bastard' _We all then heard a voice yell out. "Did you hear that?" Gasped Fate. Me and Lake then nodded.

Running to the place were we heard the yell coming from. We saw a short boy with pink hair and black eyes. Covered with cuts and blood, he was fighting with five tall guys about the age of 18.

"Oi, stop" Yelled Fate as she just then jumped right in the fight, swing around her fist. She punched one guy, and he then fell to the ground.

"Oi, you bitch" Yelled a green haired guy, as he then charged towards Fate with a fist covered with orange like energy. "Fate" Me and Lake then yelled in unison.

"Ice Maker: Shield" I heard Lake chanted, as a blue Magic Circle then appeared. An icy wind then came strolling in, and it started to form and shape in front of Fate.

A shield made out of ice then appeared in front of Fate. Protecting her from the punch, that the guy launched towards Fate.

**Fate's p.o.v:**

"Ya bastard" Yelled Lake and Charcoal yell in unison. Me and the short young blond boy were hiding behind Lake's ice shield that he made for me.

I watched as Lake and Charcoal were beating all the guys that were finding with the boy. "Go Lake!" I cheered. "Get'em Nii-San" I howled with a smile.

Within minutes, we had all five guys defeated and died up. The ice shield faded and melted away.

Looking at the boy, he gave all three of us frowns and growled slightly. "Why did you have to butt in?" He yelled at us.

"Why are you yelling at us for?" Yelled Charcoal back, "Stupid Nii-san, stupid Nee-Chan, and screw you to Lake" Yelled the kid.

Charcoal's face was blank, while Lake was confused. "What did I do?" Lake then questioned. "You shouldn't talk you your brother and sister like that" Scolded a deep voice.

We all then turned to look, a man with pink hair. It was Natsu. "Dad" Gasped Charcoal and me. "Old man" Hissed the boy.

"Raiden, were you fighting again?" Asked Natsu as he walked closer to the boy. "Don't come near me old man, I will electrify you" Warned the boy who name was clearly Raiden.

"Don't talk to your father like that Raiden" A female voice then hissed. A female voice then said. We all then turned to look.

"Mama" Me and Charcoal then said with a smile, as we also saw Uncle Gray and Aunty Erza in the back of her.

"Why are you getting into so much fights? Even your father didn't get into this much fights when he was younger" Mama then said.

"It's true" Aunty Erza and Uncle Gray then said in the back round agreeing with Mama. "I never ask for this" Yelled Raiden. "Ask for what? Raiden if something is the matter we can help you" Dad then said.

"I never ask for this... Why me?" He then gasped. "Raiden?" I then whispered. I reached out my hand to touch his shoulder.

"Don't touch me" He then yelled at me, as a yellow lighting bolts then started to surround him. He was about to sent a bolt of lightning towards me.

My eyes widen in shock, I then saw a rush of raven jump in front of me. "Lake" I whispered in shock. Putting up an ice shield, to protect us both.

"T-Thanks" I whispered with a smile, as the lightning then disappeared. So did the ice shield, I watched in confusion as I watched as Mama walked up to Raiden.

Grabbing him by the hand, "Come on. Lets go back to the guild" Mama then whispered in a sweet voice to Raiden.

Yanking away his hand, he pushed Mama. She tricked backwards, but she didn't fall thanks to Papa catching her. "Raiden" Papa then hissed.

"I never ask for any of this" Yelled Raiden one last time, as he then started to run away. He was running back towards the guild.

There was an awkward silences. Hearing tears drop. "Mama" I whispered, as I felt a wave of sorrow come over me. Mama then looked at me with tears in her eyes, forcing a smile.

"Hurry up the three of you, get on to your mission" Mama then said with a fake smile. "Ma-" Charcoal was about to say.

I then swiftly grabbed Lake's hand, and I then rushed to grab Charcoal's hand. Grabbing him, I then started to run away. "Bye Mama" I then howled back.

**Meanwhile, Lucy's p.o.v:**

Tears were in my eyes. Natsu, Gray, and Erza then came up to me. "Luce, you okay?" Gray asked me. Giving them soft nodded.

"Why is he like that?" Natsu then hissed. "Am I am bad mother?" I then whispered.

"W-What! Don't ever think that Lucy, you're a great mother" Natsu cheered to me. I felt Erza pat my head, "Don't worry. He is just in a rebellious state" Erza then huffed.

"Me and Juvia went through the same thing with Reef and Lake, they kept on stripping in the middle of no where" Gray explained.

Me, Natsu, and Erza then looked at me. "Oh, I wonder where they got that from?!" Natsu then said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Gray, your clothes" I then huffed, Gray looked down. "Wahh" He then gasped as he then started to look around for his clothes.

Even thou I had tears in my eyes, I couldn't help but to laugh. My tears slowly dried up, as I then started to laugh.

Gray found his clothes, and quickly put it on. "Lets get going to the mission" Natsu then cheered. As we all then started to head to the train station.

With smiles and cheers, the only thing that I couldn't get out of my mind was Raiden. I had no close what his problems were, I felt helpless at the idea that I couldn't help my son.

**Time Skip - 10 minutes later. On the train - The kids. Normal p.o.v:**

They were on the train, just as they got on the train they saw Team Natsu getting on the other train going in a different direction.

Fate, Charcoal, and Lake were sitting down at a booth in the train. Fate was sitting on one side of the booth, along with Sugar and Pepper who meet up with them as they boarded the train.

And Charcoal and Lake were sitting on the other side, glaring and giving insults to each other.

Soft 'hic's were heard, Charcoal and Lake looked at Fate. Tears fell down, dropping on to her hands. "Fate" Whispered Sugar as she rubbed her head on Fate's arm trying to make her smile.

Charcoal and Lake felt bad. They stopped glaring and insulting, looking at a Fate that was teary and crying.

"Sorry, Fate" Whispered Charcoal and Lake in unison as they felt bad, thinking that they made her cry.

"I-I hate R-Raiden" Huffed Fate, with tears in her eyes and fist clenched. "H-He ma-made Mama cry, and e-even tr-try to at-attack her" Fate then said again as he got choked up.

Sugar and Pepper looked towards Charcoal, he gave them a look. Pepper and Sugar then got off the seat

The seats on the train were big enough to fit three people on each seat. Pepper and Sugar traded placed with Charcoal and Lake.

Lake sat on the left side of Fate, while Charcoal sat on the right. Charcoal placed his arm around Fate's shoulders, and put his head on her shoulder.

While Lake placed his arm around Fate's waist, and Fate tilted her head. Lake then placed his head on Fate's head.

"Don't cry, I don't like seeing my baby sister cry" Charcoal said with a smile. Slowly Fate's tears then stopped. As across from them, Pepper and Sugar were smiling.

"Your one of my best friends, so I don't want to see you cry either" Lake said with blush on his face.

Fate's tears, slowly stopped. "Thanks you guys" Fate then cheered. Moving up her arms, reaching out her arms. One wrapped around Lake's neck and the other on wrapped around Charcoal's neck.

"Oi, that the hell?" Both boys then gasped in shock as they pulled around their arms and then were confused at what was going on.

"I feel so loved" Fate then cheered with a smile, as she pulled Lake and Charcoal closer to her.

**Time Skip - Two hours later. With Team Natsu - Normal p.o.v:**

"Woah, this was so fun" Natsu cheered, as Erza was tightening the ropes that were tied around thieves.

"Lets turn them in already" Huffed Erza, as she then made one last pull on the rope that were wrapped around the thieves.

They all nodded, as they all then started to walk away from the completely destroyed home base of the group of thieves they just caught.

"Y-You'll all be sorry" Muttered on of the thieves with a black eye that was caused by Gray in the fight. "Yeah, what ever. Tell that to the people" Laughed Natsu.

They all turned in the thieves to the Mayor and they got the reward. As they were walking through the town, making their way to the Train Station.

"I can't believe that was an S-Class mission" Lucy huffed, as she was shocked by the easiness of the mission. "Hm, maybe this was a mix up and they made a mistake and marked it as a S-Class Mission" Explained Erza.

"Hm, really? Natsu you still have the flyer right? I wanna see it" Gray then said as he held out his hand. Natsu digged into his pocket, and gave it to Gray.

Gray stopped and his jaw dropped in horror. "Gray whats wrong?" Asked Lucy in a worried tone. Gray flipped around the flyer and showed it to us.

"This isn't our job" Gray then said in horror. They all looked at the flyer. "T-That's Fate's them job" Gasped a shocked Natsu.

"But if we have their, flyer. Then they have ours" Lucy then said in shocked tone. "Crap, let's go" Erza then ordered.

As they all then hurried to the train station, Team Natsu then got to the train station. They all learned that the missed the train.

"Shit" Cursed Erza. "How about we rent one of those" Lucy then suggested as she then pointed to a Magical Four-Wheeler Car.

**Meanwhile - With the children - Normal p.o.v:**

"So the group of bandits are hidden in the mountains" Huffed Charcoal as they were climbing up a 45* degree again hill that leads up into the mountain.

"It's more far then I though it would be" Huffed Fate, "Damn. I think Nalu would like this mission more than us" Smirked Lake.

"Yeah, your right" Laughed Fate as she knew how much her little brother Nalu, loves to hike.

Charcoal sped up a bit, and then stopped right in front of Fate. Bending down, "What the hell are you doing, retard?" Asked a confused Fate.

"If your tired of walking, get on my back" Charcoal said in a brotherly tone. "Eh? Why? I'm heavy, I bet you can't even carry me" Huffed Fate as she walked around Charcoal.

Lake then frowned at the insult Fate said to herself, about calling her self heavy. Lake then rushed in and lifted Fate up and off of her feet.

"Wah, but me down. I'm heavy and fa-" Fate was about to say, but Lake cut her off. "Your not fat, so just shut up. And get on to your brother's back" Lake then ordered.

Placing her down in to Charcoal's arms, Charcoal flipped her and put her on his back. With her arms holding on to his shoulders, and Charcoal's hands on her lower legs.

They all then started to walk up the mountain again. It was about around hour walk until they get to the base of the bandits.

Fate then started to laugh, Lake and Charcoal looked at her in confusion. "You okay?" Asked a concern brother.

Nodded. "This reminds me of when we were younger, remember? When we were all five years old, I always walked around with that little stuffed bird animal" Smiled Fate.

"Yeah, that little bird that was all black with the rainbow-colored wings. To me it looked like a chicken" Said Charcoal. "Shut up" Giggled Fate.

"Well, whatever. Some one stole it from me and wouldn't give it back. Then on that rainy day when I was trying to get it back, I got beaten up. But you two then came to my side and save me" Fate then explained with a smile as a tear dropped from her eyes and landed on Charcoal's neck.

"Oi, why are you crying?" Asked Charcoal as he felt the tear. They all stopped.

"It's just that day, you guy's set aside your difference and came to save me. And then after he destroyed the doll, and you guys beat him up. I remember how sad I was, I just couldn't hold back my tears. And then what you guys said to me... It made me so happy" Fate then explained.

"How? What did we say?" Asked Lake, as him and Charcoal were having a hard time remembering that day.

"Well, Nii-San you said - 'Don't cry, Fate. We're sorry that we couldn't protect your doll'. And then Lake you said - 'It's okay Fate, you don't need a dumb doll to be happy' " Fate explained in funny voices as she was trying to copy Charcoal's and Lake's voice.

"W-What? I said that!" Gasped Lake in slight shame as his face had blush on it. Charcoal just laughed.

"And then... The next thing you guys then said to me, It made me so happy" Fate whispered.

" 'Don't worry Fate, you have us. We well stay by your side, so don't be sad' "Fate explained in the funny tone. "That's what you guys said to me in unison" Huffed Fate.

"Oh, now I remember that day. Remember Lake, mines and your mom was yelling at both of us for fighting. But our dad's were cheering for us, saying how proud they were of us beating up someone" Laughed Charcoal.

"Haha, now I remember. And then after our dad's were beaten up by our mom's for encouraging us on fighting" Laughed Lake as he started to remember as well.

**Time Skip - Battling - The children. Normal p.o.v:**

As the three teens were cornered against a wall. Lake and Charcoal pushed Fate to stay behind them. "Hey, I can fight to" Whined Fate.

Fate, Charcoal, and Lake all were cut up and had blood and bruises covering their bodies.

The gang of bandits were firing Magical Spell, after Magical Spell, over and over again to the three teens.

"This is harder than I though" Huffed Charcoal. As a large and big fat man then appeared. With spiky hair, and gloves that were covered with spikes then appeared.

"So, you are the Mages who came to take us down" Laughed the fat man, as he pounded his fist together. A green light then started to glow from all over them.

"What the hell?" Gasped Charcoal, with a loud popping sound and the sound of something exploding. Charcoal, Lake, and Fate were thrown into the air.

All the bandits then started to laugh. Charcoal and Lake landed near each other, while Fate was across the room. "Fate" Gasped Charcoal and Lake, they all were in pain.

The fat man then went over to Fate, who was lying on her stomach not being able to move. "W-What was that Magic?" Gasped Lake.

The fat man then started to stomp on Fate's back. Her sharp screams then were released. "Fate" Roared Lake and Charcoal in shock.

"Ice Maker: Lance" "Requip: Heavenly Wheels Arm - Circle Sword" "Roar of the Fire Dragon" "Open: Gate of the Maiden - Virgo" As the voices of four people then started to chant.

Lake, Fate, and Charcoal all then passed out. While they were out, the four people defeated the bandits and finished the mission.

**Meanwhile - At the Guild. Makarov's p.o.v:**

"Damn it, now I get why you were so stressed out Gramps" I heard Laxus grumble, next to me at the bar.

He was working out all the expenses the Guild has cause. Such as food, drinks, booze, Guild repairs, town and villages repairs. And all the complaints from the council.

"Haha, I see that even you are having a hard time" I then laughed. "Yeah, damn it these idiots" Laxus cursed.

"Laxus" I then called out to him. "Yeah?" He questioned as he looked at me. I smirked. "Even after of you being Master for 12 years..." I then paused.

"And?" He questioned. "Even after being Master for almost 12 years, you still haven't learned... No matter how much time goes by. This stupid guild will never change... And you know that" I then said.

"I know" Laxus said as me and him then shared a laugh. "12 years, can never change anything... And I know that... That's why I love this guild" Laxus then laughed. "Me to" I then giggled as I drank my booze.

_TIME SKIP!_

_12 years have passed. _

_Everything has change._

_Juvia and Lucy both had more children,_

_Master Makarov made Laxus Guild Master,_

_What happen to Erza's third son?_

_Is there a blooming love between Natsu's daughter Fate and Gray's son Lake?_

_Also what will the future hold for the out going, easing going, carefree and reckless Fairy Tail Guild?_

_Thanks for reading_

_Sorry for any miss spelled words_

_Please Review_

* * *

**_A/N - All of the information for the children, and their bios will be in the next chapter of 'Lost meaning of Fairy Tail'. Also the reason why I did a 12 year time skip is because of all of plan story arcs I have for the future in this story and I want to try and get writing all of those arcs already._**

* * *

***Sneak peak/Spoiler for next chapter***

_"Eh? Wow Mira you took all these photos at our wedding" Gasped a shocked Lucy, as she was staring a four extra-large photo books._

_ One label Gale, another Gruvia, one with Jerza, and lastly one with a label that saw Nalu._

_ "Yep" Mira cheered. "Man, I can't believe ten years has passed since all over our weddings" Erza cheered._

_ "Yeah, oh look. This is the picture where I smashed the cake into Natsu's face" Laughed Lucy, as she showed everyone the picture._

_ Everyone except Erza laughed. "I should have you in jail for ruining a perfectly good cake" Erza then frown. Everyone then started to laugh, and they all shared cheers._

_ "Man, it sure takes me back" Levy then said, as she smiled softly to her self. As she then started to have a flash back about that happen, she was going to tell the story to them._

** - Note - Everyone, when I end a story with a cliff hanger please do not think that I am ending the story. I promise, once I come down to the last ten or so chapters I will tell you. But right now, all I know is that I have a lot of chapters that I will be updating. So don't think that it will be ending soon. Also if you have any questions please feel free to message or P.M. me your questions that you have ~ Kay bye bye _AnimeAngel808.**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N - I will be writing all bios about the Children of Fairy Tail before I start the story.**

**Bios - **

**Name: **_ Zuko Armor Scarlet Fernandes_

**Age: **_17 years old_

**Hair: **_Light Blue_

**Eyes: **Left Eye - Chaotic Red & Right Eye - Vapor Grey (Normal Eyes: Grey)

**Magic:**_ Requip - The Archer_

_Archery Magic_

_Heavens Eyes_

**Siblings: **_Little Sister - Azula_

_Little Brother - Jerza (Deceased)_

**Parents: **_Mother - Erza Scarlet & Father - Jellal Fernandes_

**Details: **_Long black pants with blue belt, along with a blue t-shirt. With a black hoodie over that has a blue hood. Zuko has a good 6-pack abs when he doesn't have a shirt off, and his hair is kept messy but neat. He has different color eyes, his left eyes is enchanted with magic and he has a scar going through is eye. And with black and blue van like shoes with white laces._

**Likes:** _Pasta_

**Dislikes: **_Law breakers_

**Personality: **_Strong, level-headed, wise, kind, and brave. Even thou he is adopted by Erza and Jellal, he takes after both of them. He fights with Echo, Charcoal, and Lake sometimes but also he has a crush on Hikari._

**Guild Mark: **_Place - Left forearm & Color - Reddish/Orangish_

**Name: **_Azula Heaven Scarlet Fernandes_

**Age:** _14 years old_

**Hair: **Fiery Redish - Orangish

**Eyes: **_Right Eye - Chactic Red & Left Eye - Black _(Normal Eyes: Black)

**Magic:** _Heavenly Body Magic_

_Magical Staffs_

_Heavens Eyes_

**Siblings: **_Big brother - Zuko_

_Little brother - Jerza (Deceased)_

**Parents: **_Mother - Erza Scarlet & Father - Jellal Fernandes_

**Details: **_A black eye patch over her right eye, short blue skirt with black belt that has a white bow tie shaped buckle. Pink long sleeve that goes to elbow, with black tank top over it that has a large white Fairy Tail sign with a blue cross going through it. White knee-high socks with black slip on boots that are blue and white in color that goes mid-shin. A side pony tail with a silver charm bracelet with a rose shape charm, heart shape charm, and a star shape charm. Each charm turns into a different Magical Staff._

**Likes: **_Candy_

**Dislikes: **Fighting & Sour food

**Personality:** _Kind, strong, bright, and protective over her big brother - She has a brotherly complex. Just like her mother, she doesn't like it when people fight and just like her mother did with Natsu and Gray she stops Charcoal and Lake from fighting. Highly respective among the members, and loves to eat sweets, cakes, and candy._

**Guild Mark: **_Place - Right forearm & Color - Light blue_

* * *

**Name: **_Echo Script Redfox_

**Age: **_16 years old_

**Hair: **_Blue_

**Eyes: **_Black_

**Magic: **_Metal Maker Magic_

**Siblings: **_Twin Sister - Hikari_

**Parents: **_Mother - Levy McGarden & Father - Gajeel Redfox_

**Details: **_Spiky blue hair with black eyes. Black long sleeve shirt with a white vest over that ends above the torso. A pair of 6-pack abs, along with piercings on his ears and nose just like his father and light grey skinny jeans with black combat boots._

**Likes: **_Singing_

**Dislikes: **_Scum bags who pick on his Nakama_

**Personality: **_Sharp tongue, foul mouth and loves to fight just like his father but, also loves to protect his Nakama. Likes to perform and sings, some times get into fights with Charcoal and Lake and also loves to protect his little sister from bullies._

**Guild Mark: **_Place - Palm of left hand & Color - Black_

**Name: **_Hikari Iron Redfox_

**Age: **_16 years old_

**Hair: **_Black_

**Eyes: **_Reddish_

**Magic: **_Orient Solid Script_

**Siblings: **_Twin Brother - Echo_

**Parents: **_Mother - Levy McGarden & Father - Gajeel Redfox_

**Details: **_Blue long sleeve shirt with white tank top over it, with a layer look on the bottom of the shirt. White shorts, with a blue belt with a silver metal buckle in the shape of a cross made out of swords. Knee-high blue socks, with black and white Chuck Taylor van shoes. Neat and brushed long black hair, with red eyes. Three black bracelets on her right hand, with a black leather necklace that holds a silver ring on it. On the ring it has the words 'Iron Script' engraved on it, along with a pair of Katana in the sheath and was strapped around her back. The first sword was called 'Elfen' and the other one was called 'Lied'._

**Likes: **_Magical Swords_

**Dislikes: **_Magical Guns_

**Personality:** _Much like her mother, kind, warm-hearted, and loves to read and is able to rewrite Rune Magic. But is also like her father, sharp tongue and has good come backs and from time to time get into fights with the boys of the Guild. Has a crush on Zuko_

**Guild Mark: **_Place - Palm of right hand & Color - Blue_

* * *

**Name: **_Lake Hatake FullBuster_

**Age: **_15 years old_

**Hair: **_Raven_

**Eyes: **Dark Blue

**Magic: **_Ice Maker Magic_

**Siblings: **_Twin Brother - Reef_

_Little Sister - Mizu_

**Parents: **_Mother - Juvia Loxar & Father - Gray FullBuster_

**Details:** _Short Raven colored hair, dark blue eyes. Black T-Shirt with light blue letters that spell 'FullBuster' going across the middle of his chest. Dark blue skinny jeans, with brown combat boots. Also a dark blue leather bracelet on his left wrist, along with a good 6-pack abs his a large scar running across his chest._

**Like: **_Shave Ice_

**Dislikes: **_Super hot sunny days_

**Personality:** _Lot like his father and not like his mother, strips without knowing it. Out going and fun, just like Natsu and Gray. He fights with Charcoal just like his father use to do with Natsu, also protects his Nakama with everything he has. Just like his father, he got the stripping habit. And also has a crush on Fate._

**Guild Mark: **_Place - Left chest side & Color - Navy Blue_

**Name: **_Reef Daniel FullBuster_

**Age: **_15 years old_

**Hair: **_Blue_

**Eyes: **Dark Grey

**Magic:** _Coral Maker Magic_

**Siblings:** _Twin Brother - Lake_

_Little Sister - Mizu_

**Parents:** _Mother - Juvia Loxar & Father - Gray FullBuster_

**Details: **_Loose blue jeans with a blue long sleeve shirt that ends at the elbows, that has 3 red line lines going from the top right shoulder down and across the chest to the bottom left side and it went right back around and across the back as well. Plain black leather necklace, messy blue hair and stunning dark grey eyes. White jacket like look with his name printed on the back, then white and blue van shoes. Just like his brother, he has a good 6-pack abs._

**Like: **_Beach_

**Dislikes: **_Fighting_

**Personality:**_ Take more after his mother, then father. Strong and wise, and rarely gets into fights. Very much like a gentlemen, he is protective over his little sister and is more of a peace maker then a fighter._

**Guild Mark: **_Place - Right chest side & Color - Blue_

**Name: **_Mizu Marine FullBuster_

**Age: **13 years old

**Hair: **_Light Blue_

**Eyes: **_Black_

**Magic: **_Water Magic_

_TakeOver: Sea Beasts_

**Siblings: **_Big Brother - Lake_

_Big Brother - Reef_

**Parents: **_Mother - Juvia Loxar & Father - Gray FullBuster_

**Details: **_A blue tank top, that crosses in the back with a single water like drop in the back were it crossed. Plain white skirt that ends above the knees but below the thigh, and flat sandles with blue ribbons going up her foot ending at the ankle. With her medium blue hair tied black in a pony tail along with a pair of earrings that are shaped as tear drops and are white in color._

**Like: **Swimming

**Dislikes: **Stripping

**Personality: **_Like her mother in more ways than one, she is a free spirit and is very protective of her family. Loves to smile, and laugh with her Nakama and hangs out with Alchemy on a daily basis. Unlike her brothers and father, she doesn't strip but also she finds stripping gross and she frowns on it and beats up her brothers for stripping. Even though she doesn't like it and frown upon it, she can deal with it. And still loves her brothers._

* * *

**Guild Mark:** _Place - Right Torso & Color - Light Blue_

**Name: **_Pepper_

**Age: **_6 years old _(In Cat Years)

**Hair: **_Blue with white paws, tail, and ears_

**Eyes: **_Black_

**Magic: **_Aera Magic_

**Siblings: **_Twin Sister - Sugar_

**Parents: **_Mother - Carla & Father - Happy_

**Details: **_Blue body, with white paws, tail, and ears. With the Fairy Tail Guild Mark on the back, and just like Happy he carries a bag on his back._

**Like: **_Fish_

**Dislikes: **_Dogs_

**Personality: **_Care free, silly, and reckless. Just like his father, and also he likes to tease Fate about her love-life. But also still deeply care for his Nakama, and even thou he is mostly playful he can be wise at some times._

**Guild Mark: **_Place - Back & Color - Black_

**Name:** _Sugar_

**Age: **_6 years old _(In Cat Years)

**Hair: **_White with blue tail and ears_

**Eyes: **_Black_

**Magic: **_Aera Magic_

**Siblings: **_Twin Brother - Pepper_

**Parents: **_Mother - Carla & Father - Happy_

**Details: **_White body with a blue tail and ears, with a pink bow and a silver bell tied around her tail._

**Like: **_Cookies_

**Dislikes: **_Water_

**Personality: **_Calm and brave. Just like her mother, also with the ability to see into the future. She is a very smart, and noble person. She can also be care free and reckless but yet wise._

**Guild Mark:** _Place - Back & Color - Pink_

* * *

**Name: **_Charcoal Flame Heartfilia-Dragneel_

**Age: **_15 years old_

**Hair: **_Pink_

**Eyes: _Brown_**

**Magic: **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic

**Siblings: **_Twin Sister - Fate_

_Little Brother - Alchemy_

_Little Brother - Nalu_

_Little Brother - Raiden_

_Little Sister - Celestia_

**Parents: **_Mother - Lucy Heartfilia & Father - Natsu Dragneel_

**Details:** _Black vest with red trimming that is close, with a belt around his waist. Loose white pants with black trimming, with a pair of silver chains hanging down from the pants. Along with red and black van shoes with white laces, he also has messy pink hair with round brown eyes. And with a good 6-pack abs._

**Likes: **_Fire_

**Dislikes: **_Dark Guilds_

**Personality: **_Out going, care free, hard-headed, dense, and a splitting image of Natsu. Very protective over his family and Nakama, gets into fights with Echo and Lake a lot. _

**Guild Mark: **_Place - Left shoulder & Color - Red_

**Name: **_Fate Anima Heartfilia-Dragneel_

**Age: **_15 years old_

**Hair: **_Pink & Blonde_

**Eyes: **_Oxyn_

**Magic: **_Poison Dragon Slayer Magic_

**Siblings: **_Twin Brother - Charcoal_

_Little Brother - Alchemy_

_Little Brother - Nalu_

_Little Brother - Raiden_

_Little Sister - Celestia_

**Parents: **_Mother - Lucy Heartfilia & Father - Natsu Dragneel_

**Details: **_Black shorts, with a white belt and a light purple tank top. Large grim reaper like coat,_

**Likes: **_Poisonous flowers_

**Dislikes: **_Being looked down on_

**Personality: **_Out going, level-headed, cheerful, smart, much like Lucy. She is very strong and has a lot of will power, and does what ever she can to protect her Nakama. She seems to have a slight crush on Lake._

**Guild Mark: **_Place - Back of Left hand & Color - Purple_

**Name: **_Alchemy Guild Heartfilia-Dragneel_

**Age: **_13 years old_

**Hair: **_Blonde_

**Eyes: **_Brown_

**Magic: **_Space Dragon Slayer Magic_

**Siblings: **_Big Brother - Charcoal_

_Big Sister - Fate_

_Little Brother - Nalu_

_Little Brother - Raiden_

_Little Sister - Celestia_

**Parents: **_Mother - Lucy Heartfilia & Father - Natsu Dragneel_

**Details: **_White t-shirt, with writing design all over it. Along with blue jeans, and white and black sneakers. White finger-less gloves, with black Magical Circles on each glove. With good 4- pack abs, and his hair parted and sticking up in all different directions._

**Likes:**_ Books_

**Dislikes: **_Some one touching or messing with his books_

**Personality: **_A rather shy, and quiet teen that likes to keep to himself. Some what of a book-worm that loves to read books, and rarely gets into fights. But when he does get into fights, he is a good fighter and can protect his Nakama._

**Guild Mark: **_Place - Left forearm & Color - Black_

**Name: **_Nalu Terra Heartfilia-Dragneel_

**Age: **_12 years old_

**Hair:**_ Blonde _

**Eyes: **_Brown_

**Magic:** Earth Dragon Slayer Magic

**Siblings: **_Big Brother - Charcoal_

_Big Sister - Fate_

_Big Brother - Alchemy_

_Little Brother - Raiden_

_Little Sister - Celestia _

**Parents: **_Mother - Lucy Heartfilia & Father - Natsu Dragneel_

**Details: **_Long white sleeve shirt with black vest over it, with a loose red neck tie around his neck. With a green plaid cargo shirt, that ends at the knees. With brown hiking boots that ends mid-shin. Without his shirt he has a 4 pack abs._

**Likes: **_Hiking_

**Dislikes: **_Being locked up inside and not being able to go outside_

**Personality: **_Independent, happy-go-lucky, and smart. He likes to go on mission, but he loves to go hiking in the mountains and exploring. He seems to have a soft spot for his little brother Raiden, also not really a fighter. More of the peace maker in the family, doesn't like fighting but will fight if needed._

**Guild Mark: **_Place - Left arm & Color - Light brown_

**Name: **_Raiden Sparks Heartfilia-Dragneel_

**Age:**_ 11 years old_

**Hair:**_ Pink_

**Eyes: **_Oxyn_

**Magic: **_Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic_

**Siblings:** _Big Brother - Charcoal_

_Big Sister - Fate_

_Big Brother - Alchemy_

_Big Brother - Nalu_

_Twin Sister - Celestia_

**Parents: **_Mother - Lucy Heartfilia & Father - Natsu Dragneel_

**Details:** _Long sleeve t-shirt that ends at elbow, with yellow lightning bolt design. Teal jacket over, that can be zipped up and the collar area and be buckled together. Dark blue baggy pants with 2 chains hanging down, with plan black sneakers. Lastly with black and yellow headphones that have the Fairy Tail Guild Mark on both sides._

**Likes: **_Nalu_

**Dislikes:** _Strangers_

**Personality: **_Stubborn, rude, a delinquent with a love for music and his big brother Nalu. Closed heart, and mean to other, picks fight with random strangers and have a major brotherly complex for Nalu. Going through a rebel state, but has a sort of kind and sweet side and protects his Nakama._

**Guild Mark: **_Place - Right arm & Color - Yellow_

**Name:**_ Celestia Star Heartfilia-Dragneel_

**Age: **_11 years old_

**Hair: **_Pink_

**Eyes: **_Oxyn_

**Magic: **_Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic_

**Siblings: **_Big Brother - Charcoal_

_Big Sister - Fate_

_Big Brother - Alchemy_

_Big Brother - Nalu_

_Twin Brother - Raiden_

**Parents: **_Mother - Lucy Heartfilia & Father - Natsu Dragneel_

**Details: **_Long pink hair tied up in two side pony tail, pink and black punk loli girl dress with golden edges and a large bright yellow bow tied in the back of the dress. Straps of the dress are gold and black in color, dress ends below the thighs but above the knees. With pink legging with black star design, with black knee-high boots with pink laces. Along with pink and white arm warmmers with golden-colored stars with black lacing design, and a silver chained necklace with a golden star._

**Likes: **_Star gazing_

**Dislikes: **_Darkness_

**Personality:** _Fun loving, kind, bright, but also very shy. Loves her big sister Fate, and admires her big sister. Smart, and doesn't like to fight. Even thought she can't fight, she can protect her Nakama._

**Guild Mark: **_Place - Left arm & Color - Yellow_

_**(A/N: I know that all the ages are messed up and most of them might be wrong, but please. Just go with the flow, and accept all the ages and how they are. I'm sorry, and thank you for understand)**_

_Lost meaning of Fairy Tail_

_Chapter 46_

_Memories_

**In Fairy Tail. Time Skip - 2 days later from last chapter. Normal p.o.v:**

Lucy, Juvia, Levy, Erza, and MiraJane were all sitting down at a table in the guild. While Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel all were fighting, while Jellal were trying to calm them down. And Laxus was at a meeting with the council.

All the children also were around and about. Fate was at the bar talking with Lake and Charcoal, while Alchemy was sitting at a table reading books along with Celestia who was coloring in a coloring book.

And outside on the battle field, Nalu was practicing his Magic along with the help of Raiden. Meanwhile, on the other side of the Guild near the coastal line there were Reef playing in the water with Mizu.

Pepper and Sugar were flying around the town with Happy and Carla, while back at the Guild Hikari and Echo were fighting cover which mission to go on. And as for Zuko and Azula, they were both gone of a mission.

Back at the table with all the girls. "Everyone sure is lively today" MiraJane smiled. "Yes, I wonder why it's so quiet" Erza said as she took a bit of her Strawberry Short Cake.

The Guild wasn't really quiet, unless you call yelling, screaming, and Magical Attack Chants being howled out quiet.

"Yeah, quiet. So, Lu-Chan you know 15 years in total has past and I still didn't hear the story about how you and Natsu 'made love' " Levy then said bursting out.

Lucy's face flashed bright red, and everyone then leaned in closer to get the details. Turn her head away, "I have no clue what you are talking about" Lucy then quickly said back.

"Liar" MiraJane then said as she pointed her finger to Lucy, and started to smirk. "Neh, now that I think of it. None of us told our stories of how we all hooked up" Erza then said as she just giggled while a piece of cake was in her mouth.

"Tell us the details, Lu-Chan and leave nothing out" Levy then giggled as she leaned in closer to Lucy, nudging Lucy with her elbow.

"I forgot" Lucy then said, lying as she looked away. "Liar" MiraJane then yelled out again, with a sly tone of voice.

"Lucy, I believe that you should just tell the story or else. I think MiraJane might do something if you don't" Juvia then whispered a warning to Lucy.

Giving in, "Fine" Lucy then huffed as he face got red. Bitting on her bottom lip, MiraJane began to giggle like a little girl.

"It was the ni-" Lucy's story was cut off, as the table they were at went flying and Natsu came flying and landing on Lucy.

"I win, Flame Brain" Laughed Gray, as he then went flying to the ground. "No, I win Icy Jerk-Off" Laughed Gajeel as he raised his fist in victory.

"Saved by the three idiots" Lucy whispered, as Natsu got off of her and helped her up. Erza frowned at them, as all three boys were on three knees being yelled at by the Great Titania.

"What the hell are you guys doing? Grow up all of you!" Erza screamed, as they all were luck that Erza finished her cake before they slammed into the table.

Saying sorry, Erza then calmed down. Getting a new table they then placed it in the old spot where the, now broken, table use to be.

Everything calmed down a bit, and they all then sat at the table in silences. Jellal sat by Erza, Gajeel was standing up behind the bench and wrapped his arms around Levy's shoulders. Juvia and Gray were sitting next to each other, holding hands. MiraJane was just sitting there smiling, Natsu took Lucy's seat, and then just placed Lucy on his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

"Neh, so Lu-Chan. Tell us the story now" Levy then said with a smirk as redness then grow on Lucy's face. "Eh? A story, I want to hear the story to Luce" Natsu then cheered.

"Oh, Natsu. You were part of the story, I think you'll know what happen in the story" Laughed Levy as she then wiped away the fake tear that was at the corner at her eye.

"Shut up, Levy" Screamed Lucy. Face as red as Igneel's scale, Lucy placed her hands on her face. Hidding her redness. "Oi, Luce you got a fever or something?" Natsu asked not knowing what they were talking about.

Gajeel instantly caught on of what Levy was talking about, whispering to Natsu what Levy was talking about.

Natsu's face got red also and turned away, looking back at everyone. "Oh, that's an easy story" Natsu then smirked. Everyone looked at Natsu with surprise.

"Lucy screams my name out loud a-" Natsu was cut off, as Lucy's fist came up and around. Gray, Jellal, and Gajeel all crossed their legs in pain, as Natsu's face was blank. Lucy punched Natsu in the crotch, and all the boy's felt his pain.

"Natsu, I hope that you have a different place to sleep for a while" Lucy hissed as she glared at him. "Why?" Natsu asked in a bit of a worried tone of voice that was filled with slight pain.

"Because you will not be sleeping with me for a long time" Lucy then yelled at him, as she got out of his arms and then began to walk away from everyone.

"Ohhhhhh" Laughed both Gray and Gajeel, "You're in the dog house now Natsu" Said Jellal, as he was keeping in his laugher. Lucy then walked right out of the guild.

"Natsu you better go and get Lucy" Said Erza. Natsu nodded, Natsu then took off out of the Guild looking for Lucy. "He's still a dense dumbass" Laughed Juvia, with a smirk.

**Meanwhile, outside the Guild. Natsu's p.o.v:**

"Oi, Lucy" I yelled, as I saw her walking away. Pretending not to hear me. "Luce, I'm sorry" I called out.

I then stopped following her, I watched as she walked away. "She maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaadddddd at you" I then heard a familiar voice then gasped.

"Oh, Happy" I then cheered. "Males are truly stupid" Mocked Carla as she shook her head.

"Happy, do me a favor. Go to the store and buy lots of Ice Cream and find a romantic and mushy movie that you think Lucy will like" I then asked Happy.

Giving him _20,000__**Jewels**_. "Aye sir" He cheered with a smile. "Thanks, oh and if there is extra you can buy your self fish or whatever" I then told him as I waved bye.

As I then waved, I started to run home. Reaching the house, I then started to knock on the door. "Luce" I yelled. No answer.

Lucy was inside, I could smell her scent. Sitting down at the front of the door, waiting for Happy to get back.

**Meanwhile at Fairy Tail. MiraJane's p.o.v:**

As the doors of the Guild open up, revealing a blonde and black hair guys. "We're back" Yelled the blonde hair guy. Everyone greeted and welcome him back.

They came up to me, and I was still at the table with the others. "Hey, what happen with Natsu and Lucy?" The black-haired guy asked.

"Natsu said something really stupid about Lucy as ways and then Lucy got mad and walked out of the Guild" Explained Gajeel.

"Oh, so that is why Natsu was yelling out for Lucy" Said the blonde. "Oi, Sting, Rogue how did the mission go?" Asked Erza.

"Okay, we got it finish" Rogue then said. "Hai, nothing less of the best from the Twin Dragon Slayers of Fairy Tail" A little red cat then side.

As Frosch and Lector then appeared at Sting's and Rogue's side. "Neh, so whats going on lately while we were gone?" Sting then asked.

"Nothing much" Jellal replied. "I bet _10,000__**Jewels **_that Natsu is trying to make up to Lucy by buying a movie and ice cream" Gajeel then laughed, as he threw down money on the table.

"I'm in" Levy then said as she placed down money. "So am I" "Put in that bet to" "I'm down" "Sure" Everyone on the table then said as they then started to put down money. I even put down some money

"You all are so mean" A soft and teary voice then said. Looking and turning, it was Fate. "Why are you all so mean to my mom and dad?" She asked.

"Sorry" I whispered, speaking for everyone. We all felt bad. "But..." Fate then huffed. "I want in, to" She then huffed.

Throwing down _10,000__**Jewels **_on the table. "What?" We all then gasped in shock. "It's funny to see mom and dad fighting, and it ends after a week or so. So I already win" Fate then smirk.

Cheers and smile then out came from everyone in the guild. "This place will never change now will it" A voice then said as a flash of lighting then appeared.

"Welcome back, Master Laxus" The children then huffed, "Hey Laxus" Greeted everyone on the table.

Reaching up, and wrapping my arms around Laxus's neck. "Welcome back, dear" I then said to Laxus as I kissed him on the cheek.

"I want in on this poll too" Laxus then said as he put down the money for the bet. I laughed.

**Time Skip - 7:00pm, Lucy's house. Natsu's p.o.v:**

Still sitting against the front door outside. I heard talking coming from down the road. It was Fate and Charcoal, and in the back of them it was Alchemy was reading a book while walking. And in the back of him there was Nalu carrying Raiden on his back.

"Dad, why are you out here?" Asked Alchemy as he glanced up from the book he was reading.

"I forget my house key, but also your mom wouldn't open the door for me and she locked all the windows and I can't get in. Do you have keys?" I then asked them.

Fate handed me her key, I smiled and patted her on the head. "Oh, by the way where is Celestia?" I then asked as I notice that my youngest child wasn't here.

"Oh, yeah. She is having a sleep over at Mizu's house" Nalu then reminded me. I nodded. Happy then finally arrived with the ice creams.

Thanking him, he then left. "Can I have?" Fate asked with cheer as he eyes widen with delight at the sight of ice cream.

"This is for your mom" I told her, she nodded. She understood what was going on, as I opened the door. I saw a pillow coming flying at me.

Dodging it, Charcoal caught it and was holding it. "Welcome home, jerk. And my children" Lucy then said. As she hissed the word 'jerk' and the 'my children' was so kind.

Glaring at me. We all walked into the living room. Lucy was on the couch, watching tv with a blanket over her.

"Mom, Celestia is at a sleep over with Mizu at her house" Nalu then said to Lucy. She nodded.

**Time Skip - 10:45. Normal p.o.v:**

All the children had dinner, and Lucy even allowed Natsu to eat with them as well. The children then all headed up stairs and are all now sleeping in bed.

Lucy was sitting on a couch in the living room, while Natsu was sulking in the corner of the living room.

Natsu then stood up, and walked into the kitchen leaving Lucy dumbfounded. Moments later Natsu came out with a tub of ice cream and looked at Lucy.

With a poker face, looking back at Natsu. "I'm sorry" Natsu then said again as he placed the ice cream tub on the coffee table in front of Lucy.

Moving around the coffee table, Natsu then stood front of Lucy. Leaning down, and kissing her on her lips. Lucy pushed away Natsu, and turned her head.

Frowning and sulking Natsu popped the move into the video player and the movie then popped up on the Screen Lacrima.

Lucy was watching the movie, but yet she was still not giving Natsu any love. As the movie went on, Natsu and Lucy were sitting on the couch on opposite sides.

"Why are you mad at me?" Natsu then whispered. "I'm not mad" Huffed back Lucy as she opened up the tub of ice cream and then started to eat it.

"If you're not mad at me, then why are you acting so cold?" Natsu then asked as he looked at her.

"Because, I really hate it when you say stuff like that in front of them. And this isn't the first time to said something like that" Lucy then hissed at Natsu, as she was really upset. So upset to the point of tears at the corner of her eyes.

**Natsu's p.o.v:**

I saw the tears in her eyes. "You ass" Lucy then said, I felt something fall onto my lap. Looking down, It was Lucy.

Wrapping her arms around my waist, she then buried her head into my chest. "I love you" Lucy kindly said in a sort of submission tone of voice.

Pulling her closer to me, I kissed her on the forehead. "I love you too, Lucy" I said as we then snuggled together while finishing the movie.

**Time Skip - Next morning in the guild. 11:59am. Normal p.o.v:**

"Nah" Lucy said to Natsu. Lucy was sitting at the table with Levy, Juvia, and Erza just as she normally did.

"But please" Begged Natsu. "Natsu, I think that you should just go with Gray or Gajeel" Suggested Erza. Natsu gave a face of disgust.

"No way in hell" All three guys then yelled in unison. "Just go" Hissed Erza, as she glared devilishly at the three guys.

"Fine" They all then huffed together in unison, as none dared to defy the Great Titania. Gajeel kissed Levy, Gray kissed Juvia, and Natsu kissed Lucy.

Everyone was shocked from what Natsu and Lucy just did. "They made up" Whispered Gajeel, as he smirked. Gajeel won the bet.

Gray, Gajeel, and Natsu then all left for a mission together. It was now just the girls.

As the girls were just talking. MiraJane appeared out of no where, putting four large books on the table. Each one had a 'Wedding' sticker on top to it.

"Eh? Wow Mira you took all these photos at our wedding" Gasped a shocked Lucy, as she was staring a four extra-large photo books.

One label Gale, another Gruvia, one with Jerza, and lastly one with a label that saw Nalu.

"Yep" Mira cheered. "Man, I can't believe ten years has passed since all of our weddings" Erza cheered.

"Yeah, oh look. This is the picture where I smashed the cake into Natsu's face" Laughed Lucy, as she showed everyone the picture.

Everyone except Erza laughed. "I should have you in jail for ruining a perfectly good cake" Erza then frown. Everyone then started to laugh, and they all shared cheers.

"Man, it sure takes me back" Levy then said, as she smiled softly to her self. As she then started to have a flash back about that happen, she was going to tell the story to them.

**Flash Back - Ten years ago, one day before Gajeel's and Levy's wedding. Normal p.o.v:**

_As it was only one more day until Levy's wedding. All the girls were trying to get over hang overs that they got from the night before at Levy's bachelorette party._

_ Working out the finally problems. Levy's dress was supposed to arrive this day. But it didn't. _

_ Levy, Juvia, Erza, and Lucy all were at the post office. "What do you mean you lost my dress in shipping!" Screamed Levy as she was in full panic mode, while Juvia and Lucy was trying to keep Erza from killing the clerk._

_ "I'm sorry, Ma'am. The company can't do anything about it now, we can pay you back for the dress. But if you need the dress before tomorrow then it mostly likely wouldn't be found in time" Explained the Postal clerk man._

_ "Wah, lets just leave. We'll solve this somehow" Huffed Levy in a soft tone of voice, as she left the post office._

_ Erza, Juvia, and Lucy then followed Levy. Walking through the town, going from dress shop to dress shop. Levy couldn't find the right dress._

_ As the four girls were in Lucy's apartment talking, "I don't know what to do" Huffed Levy with tears in her eyes._

_ "How about we- Never mind, that wouldn't work" Huffed Erza as Levy's hope of finding a dress completely slipped away._

_ "Maybe we should just move the wedding date... Or maybe just cancel it all together" Whispered Levy as tears were from her eyes._

_ "No Levy, you have to have your wedding!" Yelled Lucy with a frown as she didn't want her friend to give up._

_ "It's hopeless Lu-Chan" Levy then whispered. "Fine, then how about we go the to Celestial Spirit World, or the Dragon World. I'm sure that there might me some dresses" Lucy then said in a cheerful tone of voice._

_ "One day in the Celestial World is three months, and I really don't wanna bug the Dragons with something this small" Levy whispered._

_ "Fine" Huffed Lucy, as a golden wheel of keys on the started to surround her. Taking five Platinum Keys, and waving the._

_ "I Summon Thee!" Lucy ordered. With a flash of lights, four fairies and a white-haired women with blue bangs then all appeared._

_ "Aerabella, Jaisy, Haru, Basil, and Blenda. I need a dress for Levy. for her wedding with Gajeel" Lucy ordered._

_ They all nodded, taking Levy away. Hearing her yelling at Lucy, as the four Fairies and Dragon in Human Form then started measure Levy._

_**One Hour Later - Still Flash Back of the Same Day. Normal p.o.v:**_

_As Levy was standing in front of Lucy, Juvia, and Erza. The three girls had their jaw dropped as Levy was wearing a dress._

_ The wedding dress that Levy had on was given to her by Basil that Blenda, Aerabella, and Haru help customize while Jaisy added the flowers and everything else._

_ A pure white dress, with a Grecian cut-out neckline along with a basic midriff. The body of the dress was a dropped silhouette, along with a thin metal belt that goes around her waist that was silver in color. Also with high double strapped two-inch high heels. A silver, thin wired headband with a gem in the center of it. Long, white laced finger less gloves and to tie the who outfit together. A silver pendent in the shape of a dragon._

_ Erza gave out a whistle. "Wow" Huffed Juvia. Lucy was smirking, while Levy was in tears. "It's the dress" Choked Levy in between cries._

_**Time Skip - Still Flash Back. Wedding Day. Levy's p.o.v:**_

_As I walked into the church, everyone was staring at me with awe. Smiling, with cheer and happiness._

_ Walking down slowly, I turned my head to see Lucy, Juvia, and Erza waiting for me up front. Along at the other side there was Gray, Natsu, Jellal. _

_ Gray was Gajeel's 'Man of Honor' and Juvia was my 'Maid of Honor'. I asked Lucy to be my Maid of Honor, but she said 'no'. She said no because she was scared and didn't want to deal with the drama. I was okay with that, but sadly Juvia got all my rage when something didn't go right._

_ Turning to the person at my side, It was Rogue. We got to the ground, he was about to hand me off. _

_ He gave me a soft happy, but yet sad smile. I smiled back at him, and then hugged him. "Thank you Rogue" I said, as he then handed me to Gajeel._

_ Smiling back at Rogue, and then looking at Gajeel. "You look beautiful" He said, as he played with the silver Dragon shaped pendent._

_ "You look good to" I said, as I giggled at the sight of Gajeel actually wearing a tux. Looking, Master Makarov was the preacher._

_ "Okay, well. We are gathered here today to see 'Black Iron' Gajeel Redfox, and Levy McGarden" Master Explained._

_ "Uhm, well... Gajeel Do you take Levy as your wife?" Master then asked. "I do" Gajeel said with a smile, "And do you Levy, take Gajeel as you husband?" Master then asked. "I do" I then cheered with a smile._

_ "Now, if any one has an rejection of why these two shouldn't be together. Take it up with MiraJane is you want an ass whoopin" Master then laughed._

_ As everyone was silent, I know that if any one rejected out marriage. MiraJane was going to attack them, I giggled to myself._

_ "Now with the power vested in me, I now pronaos you as Mr. and Mrs. Redfox. You may now kiss the bride" Giggled Master._

_ The next thing, I knew. My lips were locked with Gajeel's and we were sharing a long and passionate kiss. Pulling apart, we hugged each other._

_ "I love you, Gajeel" I said to him with tears of joy in my eyes, "And I love you to, Levy" Gajeel said back to me in a sweet tone of voice. _

**End of Flash Back. Normal p.o.v:**

"That was a fun wedding" Cheered Juvia. "Yeah, but Gray, Natsu, and Gajeel got into a food fight and wasted half of the food" Reminded Lucy.

Flashing everyone a picture of the food fight, and then another picture of Mirajane yelling at the three boys of caused the food fight.

"I think the best wedding was Erza's" Levy then implied. "Mines, why?" Questioned a confused and embarrassed Erza.

"Well, there was no food fights. Or any fights in total, and the performance that the Mermaid Heel Guild and Magic Council put on was beautiful" Said MiraJane.

Showing them all pictures. The first picture was of Kagura from the Mermaid Heel Guild, doing a sword dance for Erza and Jellal.

And the second picture was of the Lahar from the Magic Council giving a speech honoring Jellal and Erza, while the Rune Knights performed a Military Salute to them.

Erza smiled at the sight of the pictures. She then had a flash back of the wedding day.

**Flash Back - Day of Erza's and Jellal's wedding. Normal p.o.v:**

_Everyone was in the Fairy Tail Guild Hall, eating and partying. Until Kagura cleared the dance floor._

_ Kagura was in an ancient battle armor, that was for a princess when she would lead her men of to war. "Big Sis-sister. This dance is for you" Kagura announced with blush on her face._

_ As Kagura held out her sword in front of her, it was still in the casing. Throwing the cased sword in the air, jumping in the air. She caught the sword,_

_ When she landed back down on the ground, the casing of the sword was off. And the blade was unleashed._

_ "Witness, the beauty of Archenemy" Kagura then yelled out, as she whipped the blade from side to side._

_ Every stared at the beauty and thin and shininess of the blade. Hearing the blade slicing through the wind, with the sound of the movement._

_ Kagura then took a fighting pose, holding the blade above her head. "Archenemy" Called out Kagura as the blade then started to glow a reddish-blue color light._

_ "Bloom" Roared Kagura as she whipped around her sword, all the way around as she was spinning with the sword._

_ As the sword moved, it left behind a trail of rose petals. The petals flew into the air, and then started to spread all over the Guild._

_ Shining, red and blue. In mid-air, the petals then gathered together and started to form into letters._

_ "Congrats Erza and Jellal" Said Erza and Jellal in unison as they were reading out what the sign of petals said._

_ Kagura's show was finish, she went up to Erza and Jellal then bowed. "Please treat Erza-San right, Jellal" Kagura said with a smile. "I will" Replied Jellal._

**End of Flash Back - Normal p.o.v:**

"Wow, I love this pic" Smiled Juvia, as she then showed the other girls the picture. It was of Juvia and Gray, slow dancing with a spotlight on them.

"That's a nice picture" Smiled MiraJane, as the five girls were looking into Gray's and Juvia's Photo album.

MiraJane then pointed out a picture with Juvia, Gray, Reef, Lake, and a baby Mizu. It then started to give Juvia a flash back.

**Flash Back - Juvia's and Gray's wedding day. Normal p.o.v:**

_As Gray, and Juvia along with their three children were standing against a back drop that was white in color. Taking pictures within the Guild, with cheers and laughter._

_ Gray and Juvia were standing next to each other, while Juvia hand a baby Mizu caressed in her arms. And Lake and Reef stood proudly in front of them._

_ Everyone were taking pictures and partying. As the night then went on, everyone finished taking the pictures. MiraJane took away Mizu and started to carry and hug her. Juvia slipped away._

_ Juvia went to the second floor, and stood outside on the balcony. Looking up into the sky, the balcony looked out to the shore line of the back of the Guild._

_ "You still remember that day to, don'cha" A voice said. Juvia turned and looked. "Gaji" She said, as Gajeel then got next to her._

_ "Amazing right? It was only like yesterday that Phantom Lord attacked Fairy Tail, but in the end we all got our butts whooped" Laughed Gajeel._

_ "Yep, it's sad. Juvia doesn't has no right to be here. Juvia have hurt Fairy Tail, Juvia is happy and sad" Juvia said as she started to talk like her old self._

_ "Oi, stop talking in a third person's view. And because of Fairy Tail, we are who we are right now" Gajeel then smirked. _

_ Juvia nodded. As soft tears flew from her eyes, Gajeel noticed it but pretended he didn't. "I'm going back inside, meet you in there" He said as he walked away._

_ What Juvia didn't know it, when Gajeel went back inside. He told Gray, and then Gray went rushing right out to check up on Juvia._

_ "Are you okay, Juvia?" Gray said to Juvia, turning around. Juvia's tears were sent dancing in the wind. "Gray" Juvia huffed as she turned away._

_ Gray went to her and hugged her from behind. "I'm so happy, but I don't know why I am crying" Juvia whispered with tears._

_ Hugging her tightly, "You still hate yourself for joining Phantom Lord don't you?" Gray said, feeling Juvia jerk in shock at his question. Gray knew what was going on._

_ "You shouldn't be sad, thanks to Phantom Lord. I am able to meet the love of my life" Gray then whispered to Juvia, turning Juvia around._

_ They were face to face, looking into each other eyes. Gray lend down, planting another kiss on Juvia's lips. As they broke apart, they then held each other in a tight hug._

_ "I love you, Gray" Juvia whispered as he buried her face into Gray's chest, which to surprise he still had clothes on. "I love you to, Juvia" Gray said with a whisper as he held Juvia tighter._

**Flash Back End - Normal p.o.v:**

"Wah, I really love this picture" Cheered MiraJane as she held up the picture of Lucy and Natsu. It was the picture of Lucy smashing the bake into Natsu's face.

"Waste of cake, I could have eaten that" Sulked Erza with a frown, the girls just laughed and still kept on looking at all the pictures.

Lucy then picked up a picture that MiraJane had in the book. Examining the picture, it was a picture of Sting walking Lucy down and then handing her off to Natsu.

Smiling, as tears of joy came to her eyes. "Thank you MiraJane, for getting all these pictures" Smiled Lucy, as she had a flashback.

**Flash Back. Natsu's and Lucy's wedding day, Normal p.o.v:**

_The doors open, revealing Lucy in a beautiful white dress with a vail and flowers in her hands._

_ As her and Sting then walked down, everyone watched with joy as Lucy made her way down. _

_ The Dragons were all even there, in their Dragon Forms. Elementa was crying the most, with unstoppable tears of happiness._

_ Reaching the front, Natsu was dressed in a black and white suit and tie. Lucy smiled, being before letting go of Sting._

_ Lucy turned around, and hugged Sting. Leaving him shock, Sting glanced at Natsu. He got the nodded from Natsu, and hugged Lucy back._

_ "Thank you, Sting" Lucy whispered as tears of joy filled her eyes. "No problem Lucy" Sting replied with a smile._

_ Lucy was still holding on to Sting, slowly loosen her grip. her hand then reached out for Natsu. Sting watched as Lucy let him go and grabbed on to Natsu._

_ "Sting" Lucy called out, Sting looked up with softness, happiness, and a bit of pain in his eyes. Lucy saw that pain._

_ "Thank you, thank you so much. My big brother Sting" Lucy cheered, with a smile and giggle. Sting smiled to, "Your welcome, My baby sister Lucy" Sting replied._

_ As Lucy and Natsu then said their 'I do's. Everyone cheered. As they then started to party in the Guild._

_ It was time to cut the cake, Natsu and Lucy cut the cake together. Lucy and Natsu both took a piece of the cake, as Lucy was about to feed it to Natsu._

_ Natsu closed his eyes and opened his mouth, waiting for the cake. Lucy missed his entire mouth and smacked it into his forehead._

_ Everyone started to laugh, Erza was frowning at the waste of cake. Natsu then started to feed the cake to Lucy, but he slammed it into her forehead as well._

_ Someone, everyone got into it. Cake was being throwing everywhere, and it was finally stopped by Erza screaming and scolding everyone._

_ Natsu and Lucy couldn't help but laugh, as Erza was yelling at the both of them. Erza was yelling at them, while Natsu and Lucy were looking at each other._

_ Leaning forward to each other, Natsu locked lips with Lucy. Erza stopped at the sight, and started to blush and then laughed in the end. _

_ As the entire guild then started to party and have fun. Everything was perfect for all the couples. Happiness and cheer._

**End of Flash Back. In the Fairy Tail Guild. Erza's p.o.v:**

Lucy was staring at a picture for a long time, looking at her face. Tears dropping from her eyes. "I'm so happy" Lucy then cried out.

"What's wrong Lucy?" I then asked, as the others then stared in confusion. "I'm just so happy... On that day" Lucy then whispered again.

As the tears started to flow more and more powerfully, Levy have her a tissue.

"On that day... When we met in Hargeon Town" Lucy then huffed, as I saw that she was staring at a picture from almost 20 years ago.

It went Lucy has been part of Fairy Tail for a whole year and Natsu planned her a party after they got back from the mission.

In the picture it was just her and Natsu. Smiling and cheering, they were holding hands.

"Meeting him was faith" Lucy then began, as the tears slowly began to dry. "Be coming his friend was a choice" Lucy then huffed.

"But falling in love with him I had no control of" Lucy then cheered with tears of joy.

"We all feel that way, Luce" A voice then said. Turning and looking, it was the boys. They all came back from the mission, along with Jellal.

We all could do nothing but smile, it was a surprise. We used up the whole day looking at pictures.

**Normal p.o.v:**

As all the couples then got all lovey-dovey with each other, everything was going on as normal.

It was the late dusk, and Gajeel, Natsu, and Gray all then started to fight. While poor Jellal tried to stop them before Erza got made.

"Just another normal day in Fairy Tail, eh?" A spooky voice then said from the dark shadows of the Guild. It was no one who was part of the Guild.

"Prepare your self, Heartfilia-Sama" A voice hissed, as it was talking about Lucy. She heard her name being hissed, turning around to look.

No one was there, "Oi, Lucy what are you looking at?" Natsu asked in a worried tone of voice as he stopped in the middle of his fight just to ask her.

Gajeel and Gray stopped attack just to look. "N-Nothing" Lucy then said in a soft tone of voice. "Your so weird, Luce" Natsu then giggled.

"Haha, shut up Natsu" Lucy then giggled with a slight hiss. Natsu stopped his fight and went up to Lucy.

"But that is only part of the reason why I love you" Natsu then huffed as he kissed Lucy on the cheek right before getting back to the fight.

"Watch you back, my little Dragons" Mocked the shadowy toned voice as Lucy heard it again. Looking around, the shadow that was making the voice was gone.

_The bios of all the children._

_What happen to Jellal's and Erza's youngest son, Jerza?_

_A glimpse of all the Fairy Tail couples weddings._

_But, also..._

_Who is the dark shadow?_

_What will happen to Lucy's and Natsu's Family?_

**Thanks for reading**

**Sorry for the miss spelled words**

**P.s. Please review.**

**A/N - Also sorry for the late update, I have lost half of my summer break because I have to go to school for my Student Council Meetings. But no worries I'll try to update as fast as I can.**

***Sneak Peak/ Spoiler for next chapter***

_As a little blonde boy angrily walked away from the Fairy Tail Guild, the next thing he knew someone ran into him._

_ He was on the ground, looking up to a little girl not much younger than he is. The little girl, had diamond blonde hair and crystal sky blue eyes._

_ "I'm sorry" She cried. Reaching out her hand, he took it and she helped him up. "Sorry, you're not hurt are you?" She asked in a worried tone of voice._

_ The little boy shook his head, "I'm fine. Just watch where your going" He then hissed slightly. With redness on his face._

_ "Oh, my name is Alice. Nice to meet'you" She cheered in a care-free tone of voice. Reaching out her hand for a hand shake._

_ "Raiden" Huffed the little boy as he reached for her hand. Alice pulled back her hands and swiftly pushed her hands forward and placed his hand on his chest._

_ Raiden's heart then started to pound at the touch of the little girl. "So, this is what a 'HeartBeat' is like?!" Huffed Alice in a shocked tone of voice._


	47. Chapter 47

_Lost meaning of Fairy Tail_

_Chapter 47_

_New girl_

**In Fairy Tail. Normal p.o.v:**

Everyone was partying and cheering. At the bar there was most of the children, while all of their moms and dads were talking, cheering, and some fighting.

Azula was talking with Reef, "So you guys wanna go on the mission with me?" Asked Nalu with a smile as he held up a flyer mission.

"Eh? Us, why?" Asked a confused Azula. "I can't go on a mission by my self and Lake-San, Fate Nee-Chan, and Charcoal Nii-San aren't here" Explained Nalu.

Reef and Azula were looking over the mission flyer. Reef nodded, "Sure, I'll go with you" Reef said, "Me to" Cheered Azula.

"Why can't I go on the mission?" A voice hissed. "Oh, Raiden" Huffed Nalu. "I wanna go on the mission" Huffed Raiden.

"You can't, mom and dad said that you have to be at least 12 to go on a mission. Or 14 to go on a mission by your self" Explained Nalu.

"So" Hissed Raiden. "Lets go before it's to late" Azula said trying to change the subject. Handing the flyer over to MiraJane, Mira took it down and they had the 'all good' sign to go.

Nalu, Reef, and Azula were all about to leave, "Mom, dad. I'm going on a mission" Yelled Nalu, Reef, and Azula in unison as they were all calling out to their own moms and dads.

They left. Cheers still filled the room, Raiden was sulking in the corner of the Guild.

Lucy notice her son and went to him. "Rai, what's wrong? If you want to go on a mission how about you go on one with mommie?" Lucy suggest in a kind tone of voice.

Raiden turned his head, and hissed out a 'no'. Turning away. "Raiden, what's wrong? Tell mom" Lucy then asked.

He was silent, as everyone in the Guild watched in silence at the sight before them.

"Neh? Raiden. Tell mommie what's wrong" Lucy then softly said, reaching out her hand.

Whipping around, Raiden slapped away Lucy's hand. Lucy tripped back wards, but somehow manage not to fall to the ground.

"Leave me alone" Raiden then screamed, as a casing of lightning then started to surround him. He then fired a lightning bolt attack towards Lucy, she was prepared for the attack.

***Boom***

As smoke-filled the air, everyone looked at what the stopped the attack from reaching Lucy.

Looking in shock and horror as the smoke cleared. "Master" Gasped the entire Guild, looking to see who it was.

"Master Laxus" Hissed Raiden, as he wa glaring wildly at Laxus. Staring down Raiden, "What are you doing?" Roared Laxus.

"What's it to you, old man?!" Yelled Raiden, as he then ran pass everyone and left the Guild.

It was awkward and silent. Laxus turned around and looked at Lucy. Her eyes were filled with tears and Natsu was holding her.

"Should I go talk to him?" A soft voice said, I was Celestia. She is Raiden's twin, but yet they are complete opposites. Just like night and day.

Natsu shook his head. "Just let him be" Lucy said as she dried her tears.

**Meanwhile, outside the Guild. Walking through the town. Normal p.o.v:**

As a little blonde boy angrily walked away from the Fairy Tail Guild, the next thing he knew someone ran into him.

He was on the ground, looking up to a little girl not much younger than he is. The little girl, had diamond blonde hair and crystal sky blue eyes.

"I'm sorry" She cried. Reaching out her hand, he took it and she helped him up. "Sorry, you're not hurt are you?" She asked in a worried tone of voice.

The little boy shook his head, "I'm fine. Just watch where your going" He then hissed slightly. With redness on his face.

"Oh, my name is Alice. Nice to meet'you" She cheered in a care-free tone of voice. Reaching out her hand for a hand shake.

"Raiden" Huffed the little boy as he reached for her hand. Alice pulled back her hands and swiftly pushed her hands forward and placed his hand on his chest.

Raiden's heart then started to pound at the touch of the little girl. "So, this is what a 'HeartBeat' is like?!" Huffed Alice in a shocked tone of voice.

With blush and confusion on his face, Raiden slapped away Alice's hand. "What the hell? Are you metal or something? Don't just go around touching people like that, you can be arrested" yelled Raiden as he backed away from Alice.

Frowning and glaring, "I'm sorry" Alice whispered as he reached out to him. Something stopped her. As they both looked up.

A tall man dress in red long sleeve uniform like shirt with red trimming along with a pir of black skinny jeans with red trimming. And over it is a long bright red grim reaper like cloak with black leather tightening things on the upper and lower part of the sleeves, along with a black belt with grey lining around his waist, and black military combat boots that end below his knees. On his back was large sword in its casing. **(Think of Ace from Heart no Kuni no Alice for this character and the outfit)**

"Here you are, Alice-Sama. Please don't run off like that again" Said the man, as he had a blank look on his face.

"Sama?" Questioned Raiden. "Ah, Keeper! Looky this is my new friend, Raiden-Kun" She cheered, as Alice then held Raiden by his arm.

"Alice-Sama, please do not mix up your friends with foes" Said the man, as his name was Keeper.

Raiden formed. "Alice-Sama, please move on. Lets go" Keeper said, as he then ushered Alice to go past Raiden.

Passing Raiden, leaving him dumbfounded. His eyes meet with Alice's. She then was gone from Raiden's sight.

Confused at what just happen, frozen for a moment. Turning back around to call out to Alice. She was gone. No one was there.

It was like she was a ghost, she was completely gone. "Alice" Raiden yelled out just in case, thinking that she will hear he.

No lucky, she was. Raiden was completely confused and dumbfounded. Placing his hand on his chest, "What the hell?" He cursed as his heart was being faster and faster.

"This is stupid" Raiden then cursed as he turned back around, and then was heading back to the house.

Still thinking and was confused about who was the girl, and had a feeling of hate in his mind because of that guy.

Only three blocks away from his house, he then passed an alley way that was dark. "Oi, pinky" A voice yelled out.

Raiden stopped and turn. Looking, it was the same 5 teens that he got into a fight with a week or so ago.

"What hell ya'want?" Hissed Raiden shooting them all a glare, as the teens then smirked as his glare. The teens then walked towards him, as they then started to circle around him.

"Eh? Where is your big brother and big sister to same you now, Pinky?" Mocked guy with red-hair.

"What's it to ya? Who know where they are? I couldn't give a care in the world" Said Raiden with a hiss tone in his voice, but he knew that the worlds that he was saying was a lie.

Even thou Raiden doesn't show it, he cares about his brother and sister very much along with his mom and dad but has hard time showing it. Or more like, doesn't want to show it.

"I guess you have to get an beat down for last time, pinky" Mocked the shortest teen, as they all cracked their knuckles.

Raiden watched, as all five of the teen boys then charged towards Raiden. One throw a punch, Raiden dodged it.

Flashing out his hand, raising it to the sky. "Static Lightning Dragon Fist" Raiden roared, charing at the teens. Striking a teen in the stomach, that teen was sent flying backwards.

"Bastard" Cursed one of the teens. As a teen with blue-haired then requipped a Magical Sword, throwing it at Raiden.

Jumping backwards, dodging the sword. The sword grazed his shoulder, leaving a gash.

Flinching, and holding his shoulder in pain. "Neh, so pinky. You thing you can still fight" Mocked a brown-haired teen. "Bite me, bitch. I can kick your ass any time any day" Growled Raiden.

Breathing heavily. Lightning sparks were wrapping around Raiden's body, as the teens all then charged at Raiden together.

Two of the teens had Magic Swords, a the other three has different colored light wrapped around their fist.

As they charged, a large shadow stepped out in front of Raiden. A large sword came swing around, striking all of the teens. Looking up, a man in red.

"It's you" Whispered Raiden with a growl, as the teens all were thrown backwards. The shadow waved his sword in front of them, the teens all then ran away.

Raiden looked up, still holding his shoulder. It was the guy in the red clothing from earlier, and on his shoulders was Alice.

"Alice?!" Whispered Raiden, as he watched Alice jump down from Keeper's shoulder. "Rai-Kun" Cheered Alice, as he hugged Raiden.

Keeper was glaring, at the action that Alice had done. "Keeper-San, Alice. What are you guys doing here?" Questioned Raiden, as he pushed off Alice.

"We saw you getting beaten up, and Alice-Sama ordered me to help you" Hissed Keeper. Raiden was looking, there was a mark on Alice's hand.

"Eh? The hell! Your part of Fairy Tail" Gasped Raiden as he grabbed Alice's hand. On her wrist area there was a light blue Guild Mark. Alice smiled. "Yup, I'm part of Fairy Tail. Just like you" Alice cheered.

**Next Day - At the Guild. Lucy's p.o.v:**

Yesterday a man and a little girl join the Guild. I was at the table with everyone else, talking to him.

"Uhm, so... Keeper-San, is Alice-Chan your daughter?" I asked kindly. "No, I'm just her protector" Keeper replied in a blank tone of voice, as he was drinking his cup of coffee.

I watched on, Raiden was sitting down at a table. And Alice was by him, smiling and laughing and talking to Raiden.

"It's nice to seem them with a smile" I cheered. Feeling warmth and happiness in my heart.

_Raiden meets a little girl,_

_she ask about his 'HeartBeat'._

_Later on, Raiden is in trouble and the little girl comes to save him._

_Who is this little girl?_

_And why did she ask about a heart beat?_

_Thanks for reading_

_Sorry for any miss spelled words_

_P.s. Please Review_

***Sneak peak/ Spoiler for next chapter***

_"I love the sound" Alice whispered with a smile, as her tiny little hands were over her chest in the area of her heart._

_ "Boom, ba-boom, boom" Alice then mocked, as she was copying the sounds of a real heart beat._

_ "Why? I see why the sound of a heart beating is so amazing" Huffed Raiden, as he looked into the sky._

_ "Rai-Kun... If your heart is broken, and breaks... Do you have someone to fix it?" Alice then asked in a sad and dark tone._

_ Raiden looked at Alice in shock and confusion but also in sorriness. "Unlike you, my 'heart' can be fixed... Over, and over again" Alice then whispered as tears fell from her eyes._


	48. Chapter 48

_Lost meaning of Fairy Tail_

_Chapter 48_

_HeartBeat_

**Next Day - In the Fairy Tail. Normal p.o.v:**

Most of the parents of the Guild were out, and gone on a mission. Most of the children were running around, and having fun.

Some of the children were talking to the new member of Fairy Tail, Alice. Along with Keeper just standing around, leaning against a wall.

Keeper was keeping his eyes on Alice, and everyone that talked to her. "Keeper-San, ease up. No one in this Guild will hurt Alice" MiraJane then said softly.

Turning, "MiraJane-San. I am not worried that someone will her hurt, I am worried that she will hurt herself" Keeper explained, MiraJane then had a confused look on her face.

Easing up a bit, Keeper sat at the bar in front of Mira. Taking off his sword that was hooked on his back.

Mira brought Keeper a cup of tea. The sword was at Keeper's side, the bandage wrapping was loose, you can see the gleam and shine from the sword.

Someone came up, and patted Keeper on his back. Looking, it was a blonde haired man. "Hi, Laxus" MiraJane then said from over the counter.

"Hello, Master" Keeper nicely said, as he sipped his tea. Laxus took the seat next to Keeper. "I see your still unease about this place, if your worry about your daughter she will be safe here" Laxus said, as he waved for Mira to bring him a beer.

Placing his tea down, "It's not her safety I am worried back. It's her 'heart'. Alice-Sama may seem normal, but her time is slowly ticking away. And I don't want here to fall in love" Explained Keeper.

Laxus got his beer, and then Mira also brung another cup of tea for Keeper. "Don't worry, teach her to be safe. Age is just a number, and love holds no bounds" Laxus huffed as he drank his beer.

"Age just may be a number, but a prison cell just is a room. And a grave is just a covered up hole in the earth, is it not? Before Alice-Sama and I came her, the place we were from. Love is poison, whoever fell in love got their time taken away from them just to save power" Shot back Keeper in a calm tone of voice.

Having no clue what was just send. Laxus huffed, after he took a long gulp of his beer. "Wow, I guess I have nothing to save about that. I'm sorry" Laxus said with a frown.

"But, look here. Your still a youngster, you have a lot to learn still. Just let go and released your self to move with the flow and just see what happens" Laxus then said, as he looked around the Guild.

Someone Guild Members were waving him to talk to them, Laxus got up and patted Keeper's back. "Talk to ya later, and think about what I say. Your's and Alice's faith may just rest upon it" Laxus smirked, as he then took his beer and walked to the got Guild Members that were calling him.

Meanwhile, at a table. Most of the children were there talking. "Alice-Chan, what type of Magic do you do?" Asked Azula as she was sitting next to Alice with her arm around her shoulders.

"I use Card Magic" Alice smiled. "Cool, and I use Celestial Dragon Slayer Magic" Cheered Celestia, as it was her first time meeting a Card Magic Mage, other than Cana.

"Eh? Dragon!? What's that?" Alice asked in confusion. All than children were silent with confusion, and shock. "A Dragon is a big powerful beast that can destroy lots of things and some are really scary" Explained Charcoal in a stupid tone of voice, as he was trying to scare Alice.

It didn't work, she just blinked. "Eh? Where I'm from we had something like that, but we called it a Chimera" Explained Alice with a blank face.

"Chimera? Never heard of it, have you - Alchemy?" Asked Fate as she called out to her little brother who was reading a book. Fate was thinking, because Alchemy read so many books that he would know something about it.

"Sorry Nee-Chan, I don't" Said back Alchemy as he went back to reading his book. The book was a thousand page Novel, explaining the Balance of Magic and Science and the ability of 'Equal Exchange'.

The children then went back to talking, Alice was listening to soft chit-chat from her newly made friends. Looking and glancing around the Guild, she was looking for someone.

"Is there someone named Raiden?" Alice than asked softly as she was a bit worried about Raiden. The children then all went to silent. "What do you want with him?" Nalu then said.

Nalu came up, huffing and with a scowl and frown. "Oh boy, big brother protection mode active" Laughed Fate as she knew how protective Nalu was of Raiden.

"He's my friend, best friend. So of course I wanna know where is his" Laughed Alice, as she was still glancing around the Guild. Suddenly the doors of the Guild then swung open.

"Speak of the devil" Laughed Echo, as he snickered with a 'Gihi' at the end of his snicker. Raiden walked with in his hands in his pockets.

As Raiden's eyes wondered around the Guild. He walked up to the bar, and hopped onto the bar stool. "Aunty Mira, I want Lightning Stones... Please" Raiden then whispered.

Mira just giggled at the 'bad boy' act Raiden was putting on. Also, Lightning Stones are just some stones that were placed out in lightning storms and absorb the lightning. Causing it to give off sparks of lighting when eaten.

Raiden then saw a plates a stones that were slight golden in front of him. Smirking, and giving out a soft 'thanks', Mira then walked away.

While Raiden was eating the Lightning Stones, and every time he took a bite of it small sparks of lightning then escaped his mouth and the stone.

Even thou it's called Lightning Stones, the stone itself isn't fairly hard and is actually soft and gummy. Something like Gummy Bears, bendable and hard but, yet soft and well put together.

"Rai-Kun" Cheered Alice, as she escaped everyone and ran to Raiden. "Rai-Kun?!" They all gasped in shock, watching as Raiden turned around with blush on his face.

"What?" He said trying to act all mean and tough, but Alice's bright smile and soft laugh was making him blush even harder. "Ah, is this what we call love in the making?!" Mocked Zuko in the back round of everyone else.

"Lets go to the play ground" Smiled Alice, watching as Raiden quickly finished his plate of Lighting Stones.

"No" Raiden blankly said as he jumped down from his seat and tried to walk pass the little blonde haired girl, Alice frowned and he cheeks puffed up.

"Well to bad, you're taking me to a play ground" Cheered Alice, as she yanked Raiden. He quickly gave in, and let Alice pull him around. Raiden had major blush on his face, while Alice was just smiling and cheering.

As soon as they knew it, Alice and Raiden were gone and out of the door. Quickly Keeper shot up from his seat at the bar and grabbed his sword.

"Alice-Sama" He yelled trying to stop them, but it was too late. Just about as Keeper was going to walk out of the Guild. Cards then were fired right in front of his tracks.

Coming a sharp stop, looking down at the cards that were stuck in the floor boards. "Miss Cana-San?!" Muttered Keeper. "Let them go, they're only children" Cana then cheered with a smile, as she was drinking the arms of Shadow.

**(If you don't remember Shadow, he is from the later chapters of 'True meaning of Fairy Tail' and also from the Grand Magic Games Arc of 'Lost meaning of Fairy Tail')**

Keeper clenched his fist, as his slightly angry face turned into a blank and tired face. "Alice-Sama, you are really stupid as hell" Cursed Keeper as he went back to his seat.

**Meanwhile - East Magnolia Park. Normal p.o.v:**

In the East Magnolia Park, there was a small play ground for all the little children.

Alice was on sitting on a swing, and to the other swing next to her there was another with that had Raiden on top of it.

Slowly moving her body back and forward, rocking the swing. While Alice was swinging, Raiden was just watching her with slight redness on his face.

"Rai-Kun, why aren't you swinging? Is you tummy sore? Do you need to go home?" Alice asked, over and with a worried look on her face. Raiden shook his head, "I'm fine. I just don't like swings" Raiden then added, as he turned his head away.

Nodded, Alice than slowly started to rock back and forward on the swing again. "Neh, Rai-Kun. Why are you so angry?" Alice than asked.

"I'm not angry" Fired back Raiden in a yelling sort of tone, "Then why are you unhappy?" Alice than asked again. "I'm not unhappy" Fired back Raiden again.

"Rai-Kun... What will your perfect world be like?" Asked Alice, as she stopped rocking and stared into Raiden's eyes. Raiden was trapped within the gaze of Alice. "I don't understand your question" Admitted Raiden.

"Your own world... What will it be like?" Alice then huffed with a smile. "What would yours be like?" Raiden then asked. Alice smirked.

"In my own world, everything is nonsense. Nothing is what it should be, because everything is what it shouldn't be... But then in contrariwise, what it is it wouldn't be and what it wouldn't be it would... You see?!" Mocked Alice, as she stood up on the seat of the swing.

Rocking back and forward again, "So. What will your perfect world be like?" Alice then asked again. "I don't know... I guess... I would be my own person" Raiden then whispered with a frown.

"Bump, ba-bump, bump, ba-bump" Alice then started to mock, the sound of something beating. "What are you doing?" Asked Raiden in a shocked tone as he looked up at Alice.

"A heartbeat... I love the sound of it" Alice whispered, as she sat back down on the swing then got off of the swing completely. Walking over, she stood in front of Raiden.

"Wh-" Raiden was about to say, until he was cut off. Alice shoved him off the swing seat and he went flying backwards to his butt on the other side.

Alice walked around the swing, and was standing over Raiden. "What the hell?" Yelled Raiden, as he tried to sit back up. Alice kneeled down and was sitting on top of Raiden's stomach.

Raiden was pinned to the ground, it was a good thing that Raiden and Alice were the only two at the park at this time.

"Get off of me" Yelled Raiden with a growl. Alice looked at Raiden, placing her head on top of his chest. Her ear was right over his heart, Raiden felt his heart beating faster and his face grow red.

Sitting back up and looking down at Raiden, Alice had a soft look on her face. Raiden didn't feel mad at Alice anymore. "My world is falling apart" Alice whispered with a frown.

"I love the sound" Alice whispered with a smile, as her tiny little hands were over her chest in the area of her heart.

"Boom, ba-boom, boom" Alice then mocked, as she was copying the sounds of a real heart beat.

"Why? I don't see why the sound of a heart beating is so amazing" Huffed Raiden, as he looked into the sky.

"Rai-Kun... If your heart is broken, and breaks... Do you have someone to fix it?" Alice then asked in a sad and dark tone.

Raiden looked at Alice in shock and confusion but also in worriedness. "Unlike you, my 'heart' and be fixed... Over, and over again" Alice then whispered as tears fell from her eyes.

The tear from Alice's eyes then rolled down her cheek and dropped onto Raiden's face. Raiden looked up at Alice.

She was crying. "A beating heart, is warm and loving... But my heart is cold and filled with nothing but hate and agony" Alice then cried, as she tried to wipe away the tears.

Rolling off of Raiden, Alice then was on the side of him. Raiden manage to sit back up, Alice was on her knees crying.

"Listen" Whispered Alice, reaching her tiny girlish hand out. Grabbing the back of the Raiden's head, and pulling it close to her chest.

Raiden's ear was on top of the area where Alice's heart was. "Listen, and tell me what you hear" Alice whispered. Raiden closed is eyes, and started to listen.

Shooting open his eyes, there was no beating... "Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock" Muttered Raiden with widen eyes of shock, Raiden was trying to pull away from Alice. But her tiny arms were wrapped around his body.

Alice was hugging on to Raiden, her head was placed onto Raiden's chest. Both children still sitting on the ground, of the playground. Raiden reached his arms around.

"If you love the sound of my heart, then you can have it... Besides, you already still my heart" Raiden mocked as he was hugging Alice close, blush appeared on Alice's face and Raiden saw.

Chuckling a bit, "I promise I wouldn't tell anyone about your heart" Raiden then said, as the two then just stood in each others embrace.

**Meanwhile at the Guild. Alchemy's p.o.v:**

Finishing my book about Equal Exchange, I placed that book on the side and randomly picked up another book.

As the fighting of the others were in the background, I just blurred out the noise and learned how to deal with it.

To be honest, the Guild was pretty quiet without Uncle Gray and dad fighting then having Aunty Erza yell at them. Lake and Charcoal were fighting with Azula yelling at them, but it never compared to the others.

Mom, dad, Aunty Wendy, Erza, Juvia, and Levy and even Uncle Romeo, Jellal, Gray, and Gajeel were all gone. It was a pity.

As I looked at the book I grabbed. _'WonderWorld - The Cursed World - '_ Was the title of the book. Looking at the book, there was no author.

I never remembered getting a book like this, but I just then started to read. Opening to the first page.

_'It was a normal day... Until I saw a white rabbit run down a hole. I followed it... And then that is where it all started'_

The beginning confused me. As I then scanned over all the other information, I then turned the page.

_'As I fell down the hole, things came flying up at me. Dodging them the best I could, I avoided getting hurt. Once I landed... I was in a totally different world, as I tried to use my Magic to teleport out of there. It didn't work... I was trapped with no way back'_

Flipping the page, so far the story explains about the author falling down a rabbit hole and then landing in a totally different world where he couldn't use Magic.

_'Beast of all shape and size, none that I have ever seen in EarthLand. I soon found out, that the world I was in... It was called "WonderWorld", and that within WonderWorld there were two Nations. One was called UnderLand, while the other was called... WonderLand. And within WonderLand lived the Queen'_

Moving to the next page, I saw something charging at me for the corner of my eye. Jumping into the air, I dodged it. The thing that was charging at me was just Charcoal being thrown by Lake. I then moved to the bar, sitting in the corner of the bar. I then started to read again.

_'As I was making my travel to WonderLand, I meet some... Strange people along the way, a crown-like man who can transport you around just by shrinking you down in size and then throwing you around on his hat. And then some really stupid twins, along with a knight in red clothing'_

I stopped reading, looking up and across the bar... "A knight in red clothing" I whispered to myself as I glanced at Keeper who was talking with Aunty MiraJane. Shaking my head, "No way" I muttered.

_'Before I knew it, I was in WonderWorld for about a year but I have never manage to speak, or even to see the Queen... But what really scared me the most... Was the people, they didn't have hearts... They had clocks, ticking away in their chest in the place were their heart was supposed to be... Also, some people didn't have faces'_

Stopping again, as I saw Aunty MiraJane coming over to me. "Would you like something to drink, Alchemy-Kun?" Asked Aunty MiraJane in a sweet tone of voice. "No thank you" I replied, she smiled and walked away.

_'Two years then rolled around, I was pretty weak. Slowly I realized that my Magical Life Force was being zapped away by WonderWorld. Finally, I saw the Queen. She was small, a little girl with blonde hair and the purest of blue eyes. "I love your heart beat" She told me. _

_'Time passed, the Queen explained everything to me. WonderWorld was her world that she created, and all the thinks that lived in WonderWorld were created to her liking. Also, I founded out that I was just a power source to them. I learned that while WonderWorld was stealing my Life Force, it then started to gain power'_

"Alchemy" I heard a voice call out for me, I stopped. Turning around and look, Mama and Papa along with everyone else finally came back from the missions they all went on.

_'As I was growing weaker, WonderWorld was growing stronger. As I then started to morph into a being of WonderLand... My heart disappeared slowly, only to be replaced by a clock. Learning, in WonderWorld. There is no such think as a heart beat, only clock. Once your clock stopped, it was up to the Clock Keeper a.k.a Fixer of WonderLand, to fix it'_

"Al" I heard mom call for me, turning around. It was my mom, the blonde haired Celestial Spirit Mage and Dragon Queen of Fairy Tail. "Me, and dad will be going home. You guys can stay here but remember be home before midnight" Mom explained as she then left.

_'Then everything stopped making sence, every 100 years someone from EarthLands will be dragged to WonderWorld and used as a power source... The Queen gave me a chance to go back home... But she explained to me that because I have become one with WonderWorld my family and friends, no one will remember me. My very existence disappeared for EarthLand, just as if I never was even alive'_

I turned the page, I was speed reading that I was partially at the end of the book already.

_'I stood in WonderWorld... I regretted it, I am now alone. My clock is breaking, and it can't be fixed. As my life flashed before my eyes, before I knew it the Queen was standing above me. As my life was quickly slipping away... "My real name is -" The Queen said, he name was like pure gold. She was... Her name is ~'_

And finally, it ended. "Her name is what?" I question, as I then quickly flipped through the rest of the pages. Starring at the end, the writing was messy. It was just like the person who wrote this book died, while writing it and wasn't finished it.

"This can't be the end" I muttered, grabbing the book. "Aunty Mira, I'm going to Library" I called out, as I pointed to the back of the Guild. Nodding and giving me the thumbs up, I then made my way to the library.

As large book shelfs covered from wall to wall, I climbed up a ladder to get to the books on the upper shelf. I was at 'W'. "Will - Win - Work..." I said out loud to myself as I scanned over the names of the books.

"Wonder" I then gasped, as I reached out and grabbed a book. On the spine of the book, it was titled 'Dreams of WonderWorld'.

Looking over the closed book, it was all black with just white letters that said the title of the book. Looking into the slot where the book was, something was in the back of it.

Reaching in, I then pulled out a piece of paper that was torn up. It was from the book, I was holding.

Getting down from the ladder, sitting on the ground I then opened the book. The first 20 pages were blank white pages.

As I got to the center fold of the book, there was nothing written in the book. It was all blank, turning to the next page... "Heart beat" I then whispered in shock.

Reading on of what it then said, in the corner of the page there was a small drawing of a clock that looked like it was broken.

_'A clock is a heart for the people of WonderWorld. If it breaks, it can be repaired. Over and over again, time after time. But for a single girl, the Queen. Her clock near stops, forever ticking away'_

Thinking real hard of that the words meant, I turned the page. My eyes widen, with a large fancy title on the top that says 'Queen'. A hand drawing of a girl was under it.

"Alice" I then screamed in shock, it was a perfect match. ***Tsk*** Hearing a hissing like sound, I then rapidly turned around. Something moved in the shadows, the next think I knew. My hands were on fire.

"Wahh" I then screamed, as I then saw that it wasn't my hands. But it was the book, "Crap" I cursed. Dropping the book, I then started to stomp on it to kill the flames.

Slowly the flames died down, and the book stopped burning. But it was too late, the entire book was burnt and black. Blowing on it to get the ashes away, the book then fell apartment completely.

It was completely in ashes, and now burnt and destroyed. "Damn" I then cursed again, dropping my head. I walked to the other side of the library to grab the broom and dustpan, getting it.

Walking back, I was at the spot where the ashes of the book were. They were gone. Dropping the broom and dustpan... "Heart Beat?!" I then whispered on confusion and shock, as I felt my heart beat with my hand.

_Alice and Raiden,_

_Alchemy finds a book about WonderWorld._

_And then another but about 'HeartBeat' that had a picture of Alice in it._

_Then, it got destroyed._

_What is the meaning of HeartBeat?_

_And what does Alice have anything to do with it?_

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**Sorry for any miss spelled words**_

_**P.S. Please Review, and also I'm sorry for the late update. My student council program has taken away half my summer. Don't worry, I'll try to update Chapter 49 within the next week.**_

***Sneak Peak/ Spoiler for next chapter***

_"Eh?" Gasped Raiden as Alice was staring at him with a bright smile. "Yeah, My World" Alice then cheered._

_ "So I have my own world to" Raiden then said, trying to sound all high and mighty. "Do you really?" Mocked Alice._

_ "Isn't it your mom's and dad's world. Not your, in my world. Everything is perfect, and custom-made to fit my happiness" Alice then cheered._

_ "And what is your so-called 'Your World' called?" Raiden then asked with a smirk, as he was honestly thinking that Alice was making everything up._

_ Leaning over, Alice then touched her fingers on to Raiden's face. Raiden's face went blank, as all sort of images and data and memories of Alice's life then filled his head. _

_ "WonderWorld" Raiden gasped, as he then was breathing heavily. Becoming choke up, he couldn't breath. "Rai-Kun?" Yelled a shocked Alice._


	49. Chapter 49

_Lost meaning of Fairy Tail_

_Chapter 49_

_Down the Rabbit Hole_

**In the Guild. Normal p.o.v:**

All the children were playing, and the parents all then came back from the missions they went on.

Lucy was at the Bar, talking with Erza, Juvia, Levy and MiraJane. While Gajeel, Gray, and Natsu were fighting. And Jellal and Laxus was trying to stop the fighting.

"Yeah. Alice and Raiden are really cute together" Cheered MiraJane. "I'm happy that he has a friend" Lucy smiled, as she was still a bit sad.

"Lu-Chan, why are you sad?" Asked Levy as she didn't like seeing her friend said. "Raiden, he still shuts me out of his life" Lucy whispered.

"Young boys, will still be boys. Just give it sometime, and he'll grow out of it" Huffed Erza as she was eating a strawberry shortcake. "I guess your right" Lucy whispered back.

As someone then tapped on Lucy's shoulder, it was Keeper. "Lucy-san, may we talk? It's about Alice and Raiden" Keeper asked Lucy. She nodded.

As Lucy and Keeper then went for a walk, and left the Guild. Natsu saw, and frowned. "Mira where is Lucy going with Keeper?" Natsu growled with a worried frown.

"They are only talking about Alice and Raiden, calm down Natsu" Laughed MiraJane with a smile. Natsu nodded and got back to his fight.

While all this was going on, in the library of the Guild there was Raiden and Alice all alone.

**Meanwhile in the Guild Library. Normal p.o.v:**

Alice and Raiden were sitting together, leaning on each other as they were reading a picture book.

"This is boring" Whined Alice, as she didn't want to read the book anymore. "Thank god, I was getting sick of it" Raiden cheered, as he throw the book took the side.

As both Alice and Raiden sat together, doing nothing. Alice pulled out a packet of cards, pulling out same and showing the rest to Raiden.

"What are these?" Asked a confused Raiden. "They are my friends, from my World" Smiled Alice as she fanned out the cards.

Picking out a card, grabbing a card. One the back it was black with letters that spelled out 'Clock Watcher'.

On the front, there was a picture of a white bunny with red eyes, holding up a cracked clock. "This is White Rabbit" Smiled Alice as she had Raiden hold on to the card.

Getting another card, on the back in purple letters it spelled out 'Host Messager'. And on the front was an image of a brown rabbit with white eyes crying red tears, and then with a tea-cup party set in front of him along with rectangle shaped letters all around him.

"This is March Hare" Said Alice as she gave the card to Raiden. "Who are all the characters on top?" Asked Raiden as he was staring at the March Hare card.

"They are my friends" Smiled Alice, as she held another card in her hand. With cadet gray word, 'Hatta' on the back of it. Then on the front was a picture of a torn and old top hat, with a plain band wrapped around it along with a card that says '10/6' pin to the hat.

"Oh, here is one of my close friends. Mad Hatter. He is crazy, and in my World to survive you have to be mad as a Hatter. So yeah" Laughed Alice, as she kissed the card and handed it over to Raiden.

Picking another card from the deck of cards that were in her hand. With another card in her tiny little pale fingers, the back of the card read 'Meow Treasure'. As Alice flipped over the card, it was a picture of a fat purple cat that was grinning from ear to ear. And half of its body was disappearing while it was sitting on a tree branch.

Raiden took the card, and was staring that the eyes of the cat. "That's Cheshire Cat. He's funny, and silly" Said Alice, as Raiden was still looking over the card.

The little beady yellow eyes of the card then blinked. "Wahhh" Cried out Raiden as he was holding the card far away from his body. "Rai-Kun?" Questioned a confused and worried Alice.

"T-T-The eyes moved" Gasped Raiden, as he placed the card down at the bottom of the deck of cards that he was holding.

Alice giggled, "That only means he is watching over you. I guess he likes you" Alice smiled, as she showed two cards to Raiden.

The first card was completely white, and on the back of it said 'Pure' with light blue letters. While the other card was completely red with black letters spelling 'Impure'.

In the front of the white card, there was a white crown with blue outlining and blue jewels on the card. "This is White Queen" Alice said, as she placed the white card on the top of the deck Raiden was holding.

"Then, this is Red Queen" Alice said. Showing as in the front of the red card was a red crown with a black outlines, and black jewel designs.

Placing the red card on top of the white one, showing another card to Raiden.

On the back of the next card, it said 'Tweedle Twins'. In the front, the design was of two hands meeting in the center of the card. And then with a sword going into each of the forearms of the arms who were holding hands.

"Tweedledee and Tweedledum, they are the strangest twins you'll ever meet" Laughed Alice. Putting the card on the stack of cards Raiden had.

"Rai-Kun" Alice whispered. "Yeah, what?" Replied Raiden. "Y-You know. If this is b-boring, w-we can st-stop" Stuttered Alice in a soft tone of voice.

"Nah, you seem happy talking about your friends. So just keep on telling me about them" Sweetly said Raiden. Alice nodded, placing her head on Raiden's chest. She then showed another card.

On the back of the next card it said 'Knave'. While on the front, it was a picture of a spear with a heart-shaped ending. Then with a suit of red armor holding it.

"The Knight of the Red Queen, he fights in her favor... But little does she know, the time and bound they shared will only shatter away within a swing of a sword" Mocked Alice, as she gave the card to Raiden and picked up another card.

'Mouse' was written on the back of the next card, and then on the front was a picture of a mouse that was standing up on it's hid legs. Then dressed in potato sack like clothing, while holding a needle in the air as a sword. But also, he was turned around. And able to see his face.

"Dormouse Mallymkun" Alice said, showing Raiden. "He's a cute little guy, even thou you can't see his face" Smiled Raiden just to make Alice happy, but it just made her frown. "Dormouse is a girl, she is mad at you now" Frowned Alice, Raiden felt a wave of shame come over him. He felt really stupid at that moment.

"Sorry, Dormouse" Mocked Raiden, with a 'pretending to be sorry' look just for Alice. Placing the card on the deck, "She forgives you" Alice said.

The next card had the word 'Wolf Pupp' on the back, and in the front. It was of a dog with long ears, smelling the ground as people with torches followed behind him. "Bayard the BloodHound" Alice said, moving on to the next crown.

'Fang and Claws' were written on the back, and then one the front was a picture of a large spotted dog that was open mouth flashing its fangs. While its claws were slashing around in the air.

"Bandersnatch. Lost its eye to Dormouse in a fight" Alice explained as she pointed to the slash that was over the beast's eye. Getting a different card and placing that one down.

"Chimera" Alice called out in a dark tone, reading the back of the card, it was the last card of the deck. Flipping the card around, and looking at the front.

A large grey colored beast with wings. Snake and Dragon hybrid like scales, along with knife like claws, and purple poison dripping from its fangs.

"The most deadliest beast in my World. It as the power to kill up to a thousand people at one. And it stands 20 feet tall" Explained Alice in a dark tone of voice, as she was trying to scare Raiden. It didn't work.

"It doesn't look that scary. In my World, the beast we have are called Dragons and can kill up to ten-thousand people at once with just a single roar. But also they stand over two-hundred feet tall" Gasped Raiden.

Alice's eyes widen. "Eh? But this is JabberWocky, it's the most dangerous being in my World" Alice said in a confused tone of voice.

"JabberWocky doesn't like you" Alice whispered with a frown as she took back her cards and put them away.

"Well when I get back to my World, I can just create some thing that can be even deadlier then the beast your guys call a Dragon" Mocked Alice.

"Eh?" Gasped Raiden as Alice was staring at him with a bright smile. "Yeah, My World" Alice than cheered.

"So I have my own world to" Raiden then said, trying to sound all high and mighty. "Do you really?" Mocked Alice.

"Isn't it your mom's and dad's world. Not your, in my world. Everything is perfect, and custom-made to fit my happiness" Alice than cheered.

"And what is your so-called 'Your World' called?" Raiden then asked with a smirk, as he was honestly thinking that Alice was making everything up.

Leaning over, Alice then touched her fingers on to Raiden's face. Raiden's face went blank, as all sort of images and data and memories of Alice's life then filled his head.

"WonderWorld" Raiden gasped, as he then was breathing heavily. Becoming choke up, he couldn't breath. "Rai-Kun?" Yelled a shocked Alice_._

As Raiden's body was shaking uncontrollable, and crazy like. "Rai-Kun" Yelled Alice again, with the sound of foot steps getting closer. Alice looked up.

"I-I di-did it" Alice whispered with tears in her eyes. "I-I don't want to us-use him. Please help me stop the dream!" Alice screamed to the man who was standing over it.

"Alice-Sama, it's to late" The man said, the man... It was Keeper. "Ple-Please Keeper" Alice cried. Raiden's body then stopped shaking, and he was completely still.

The only moving part on Raiden's body was his chest, as it moved up and down with every inhale that he took.

"Down with the rabbit, he shall go" Mocked Keeper as he stepped away. Waving his hand, a vertex opened up. "Alice-Sama, let's go" Hissed Keeper.

Grabbing a hold of Alice's arm, Alice was still in tears. "I will not leave Raiden" Screamed Alice. Keeper frowned.

"If you care for him so much, you are truly a stupid little girl. You have closed his faith and locked it away, just with you being here. It's killing him" Growled Keeper.

Letting go of Alice's arm, Keeper walked into the vertex that was opened before. His body being devoured by the mixture of blue, red, and white.

Alice slowly walked to the portal. "Forgive me... Fairy Tail" Alice whispered with tears dropped.

Taking in a deep breath. "Help, someone help us please" Alice screamed at the top of her lungs. Ripping out one of the bows that were in her hair and throwing it on the ground.

Roars of footsteps then charged into the library. Alice jumped into the portal. As she was fully in, the portal disappeared. As everyone then got to the place they were.

In the Library there was Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Lucy. Along with Master Laxus and Makarov and Mira, and even with Nalu as he followed his mother and father even thou he was told not to.

"Raiden" Nalu screamed, as he went our to his little bother. He was asleep. Nalu held Raiden in his arms.

"Rai-" Nalu then was stopped, as he crashed down on the ground next to Raiden's body. "Nalu, Raiden" Whispered Natsu in shock. "Ev-" Mira's voice then sounded.

As she two then crashed down to the ground, after Mira. It was Master Laxus, then Makarov. Slowly after Gray passed out, followed by Erza, Lucy and then Natsu.

As Lucy and Natsu were body fighting the edge to fall asleep, Lucy's body failed and then she was asleep. Natsu followed shortly after, as his eyes slowly flickered down.

"Luce, Nalu, Raiden" Natsu lowly called out, reaching out his hand. As his hand then came dropped back down to the ground.

**Meanwhile in a different world - Dream like state. Raiden's p.o.v:**

_Opening my eyes, I was in a garden. Everything around me from the flowers to the bushes and weeds. Everything was dead._

_ Looking around, not moving my feet. A large oak tree, with leaves falling. It was giving up on life. Going over to it. "I'm late, I'm late. Oh dear how I am late" Roared a funny voice._

_ Turning around and looking at a white fluff. It hopped past me. White fur and red eyes. He jumped at the oak tree. Disappearing at the ground by the roots._

_ "White fur, red eyes?!" I muttered to myself, making sure that I saw was real. "Clock Water - White Rabbit" I then huffed as I remembered. _

_ The cards that Alice showed me, it was the character that was on her card. Slowly moving to the dying tree, at the base of the tree there was a whole._

_ "That is where he disappeared to" I gasped, as I then kneeled down by the tree. _

_ Placing my hand on the tree, to hold myself up and make sure I didn't fall into the hole. _

_ Looking back up at the tree, the dark grey colored bark slowly turned a bright brown color. And the dark-colored leaves then turned bright green. It was like the tree was full of life._

_ "What the heck?!" I yelled in shock, quickly removing my hand. My foot slipped, and I was soon falling._

_ Watching as the world above me was slowly started to cave in on me, I was still falling._

_ Turning around, as I knew I was getting near to the ground. With my facing, looking down. There was the ground, bending my knees._

_ Landing, and then popping up. Not wounding myself, there was a curtain in front of me. As a light wind blew, the smile was different. _

_ Making my way out, moving the curtain. Looking around, everything was different. _

_ Overgrown flowers, with rainbow-colored petals. Trees filled with heart, star, and diamond-shaped fruit that were different colors. Looking around some more, at the ground. Little bunnies with no eyes, and birds with no wings running in mid-air._

_ "Where are I?" I yelled out loud, as I heard my voice echoed. Waiting a moment for a reply, "What do you mean 'where are you?' ?" Asked a confused tone of voice._

_ I looked around, "Down here" The voice said away. Looking down, it was a little mouse that was standing up on its hide legs. Placing my hand out, the mouse jumped on it and I brought him close to me so it would be easier to talk._

_ "Uhm, are a rat?" I asked. "I'm a mouse, and I'm a girl" He, I mean she huffed. Looking at me, she had a little needle in her hand. "Are you Mouse- Dormouse Mallymkun?" I asked, remembering that card that Alice showed me before I got her._

_ She gave me a frighten look, "How do you know? Who are you?" She yelled, still in my hand, and she was pointing her need at me pretending it was a sword._

_ Giggling a bit, "My friend told me about you. And where in the world am I?" I then asked with a smile. She put away the needle._

_ "World? Why your are in WonderWorld" She then cheered. I was taken back, I remember all the memories of Alice and the name of this place._

_ "How did I get here?" I asked with shock in my voice. "Eh? You were created right?" She questioned. "Yeah, in EarthLands" I told her. Her face then dropped. With fear and a sad and scared look._

_ "The world you are in is called WonderWorld, in WonderWorld there two nations. WorldLand, and UnderLand. You are not from this World, the only way you could have got here... Is by the Queen" She whispered._

_ "Take me to the Queen" I ordered. "Eh?" She questioned in shock. "I wish to see the Queen" I then commanded her again. "How are you to tell me what to do?!" She fired back._

_ Smirking, "My name is Raiden the Prince of Dragons. And I order you to take me to see the Queen" I then laughed as I made my voice sound all high and might._

_ Mallymkun was shocked, as slight blush then came across her tiny little furry face. She laughed. "Alright, let's go" She laughed. As she pointed the way to go._

_**Alice and Raiden were reading a book together.**_

_**Raiden then falls into a world called WonderWorld.**_

_**He sees the White Rabbit, and meets Dormouse Mallymkun.**_

_**Is his trick to see the Queen a good or bad thing?**_

_**Who will be left broken at the end?**_

_**Thanks for reading**_

_**Sorry for any miss spelled words**_

_**P.S. Please Review**_

***Sneak peak/ Spoiler for next chapter***

_As Raiden and Mallymkun made their way to the Queen's castle, they still had a long way to go._

_ Passing bunch of dead trees, flowers, and corpse of small animal bodies that were being slowly eaten away by bugs._

_ "What the hell is all this?" Gasped Raiden as he felt a knot twist up in his stomach. It made him sick, placing his hand over his mouth. Trying not to barf._

_ "The power has died" Mallymkun whispered. "Soon, this world will be in ruins. And all of us will disappear, along with the Queen. And because no one but the Queen knows of us, or this world-" Mallymkun then got choked up. As tears fell from her tiny eyes._

_ "I will remember this world, and you... Mallymkun" Smiled Raiden, Mallymkun looked at Raiden with shock._


End file.
